Game On!
by nordiamus
Summary: Harriet Potter knew she shouldn't have picked those three Hallows... but she did, and now, she's immortal, and the gods have a proposition for her : help the heroes of other universe to save her mother's soul. And to help her, they'll give her a tool : the Gamer's Ability. First stop : the Mafia World. fem!Harry, MoD!Harry, gamer!Harry
1. Intro

Hi! So this is my first story, so please bear with me. I'm open to all constructive criticism.  
My native language isn't English and I don't have a beta reader (yet?) so feel free to give me any tips you'd like.

And of course...

disclaimer: don't own any copyrighted content. Sadly.

note: - changed a few gaming terms, fixed a few typos  
\- added starting stats for Kazami

* * *

"So this is it?" Harriet Potter looked around her  
It was... Disappointing.  
The Girl Who Conquered was dead – again. Having vanquished Voldemort at seventeen by sacrificing herself after becoming the Master of Death, she had gone back, killed the Dark Lord and helped the wizarding world to get back on it's feet.

But as years went by, the gap between her and, well nearly everyone else, became more apparent... People began to recover from the war, grieved for their loved ones and went on with their life, whereas Harriet felt unchanged, and soon her friends noticed that she wasn't changing physically either. And so the women who still looked like a girl began to wonder if she hadn't made a mistake the day she accepted the ownership of the three Peverell brother's legacy.

Fearing the reaction of the fickle public, Harriet progressively disappeared from the wizarding world, only contacting her friend Luna and George from time to time – she had grown apart from Ron and Hermione when their relationship became serious, and from the Weasley in general with the death of Fred, her fiancé...  
Just as she had suspected, people had started talking about her lack of aging, and rumors of black magic and necromancy had spread like wild fire – typical. But all this came to a sudden halt when once more, the more radical element of the wizarding world started to let their voice be heard – they called themselves the True Wizards, but fundamentally, were nothing more than neo Death Eater. And of course, with the violence escalating quickly, the wizarding public reclaimed the return of their exiled hero. Harriet would have refused – but it really wasn't in her nature to let people, as stupid as they were, suffer in silence. And so she went back.

And died, killed by an AK in the back.  
Truth be told, after fearing being immortal, it was nearly relieving...

¤.¤.¤

She looked around her. She was back in the whiteness of King Cross's station. This time, she remembered right away to wish her clothing into existence, and waited. She doubted Dumbledore would be the one to greet her again, but was hoping that maybe she'd see Fred – or Sirius, Remus, her parents... There was way too many people she was missing.  
But what, or rather who appeared was both more logical, and more surprising.  
A man, tall, with hair as dark as hers held in the back, a well adjusted suit and piercing red eyes. The one detail that let her guess who he was, was the silver pendant of the Hallows around his neck.

"Death."  
"Indeed, Mistress."  
"So what happens now?"  
Death let out a weary sight "It's up to you, really. You are, as my mistress, immortal. As such, you can, if you want go back. You can also take your place in the Death Islands as the ruler..."  
"Death Islands?"  
"Yes. I'm not the one who reap every soul, it would take too much time. I'm more of the supervisor... The Death Islands are inhabited by my reapers and the souls not yet reincarnated. "

"OK. Any other options?" better to know everything before making a decision, she thought  
"Yes. You see, you weren't supposed to come across my artifact, but Fate, bored bitch that she is, messed with your life..."  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised. That explains so much."  
"Indeed it does." Death let a small smile creep on his face – at least, he should get on well with his mistress, given what he knew about her "Anyway, even if it is unplanned, you are now technically as immortal as any god, but you don't have our powers... yet."

"Given how you're phrasing it, I will..."  
"Become as powerful as any other god? Yes. But what is interesting, right now, is that you aren't. And thanks to that, you can still easily interact with the mortal world directly, as opposed to us gods. What we're proposing is for you to be reincarnated in various mortal worlds, where your role would be to assist Fate's chosen heroes. They would still probably triumph without you, or at least they all have the potential to conquer, just as you had, but still your help could save time, suffering, and even life."

"How will the wizarding world fare against those neo Death Eater without me?"  
Death chuckled at the nickname, and answered " Your help would end them faster, but even without you, the muggleborn will eventually act and drag the wizarding world into the XXI st century after banding against the True Wizards."  
"And about these... Death Islands... Would I find my friends? My family?"  
"Well, Dumbledore has already chosen to be reincarnated, but most of the other dead you know are still there, following your life. They all love you, you know." said Death with a smile – since he'd guessed the little girl would become his master, he'd followed her life with interest, and as such, interacted a lot with her dearly departed  
"Most? What do you mean?"

The tall man nearly held his breath, he knew she'd ask the question – and now, her entire future would be wagered on the answer "Your mother's protection had a price... As I told you, we gods can't interact too much with the mortal realms. One of our loopholes are pacts. Your mother's pleas reached us, and a pact was made to protect you, thus making you the Girl Who Lived."  
Harriet felt fear for the first time in a long time "What was the price?"

"She accepted to be thrown in Purgatory for eternity." announced Death "Thus forfeiting any after life on Death Islands, or any reincarnations..." the green eyed girl closed her eyes, but then, Death added "There is one way to change this."  
"How?"  
"If you go with the gods proposal, once you're powerful enough you'll be able to retrieve her. It won't be easy, and it'll take a lot of time... but you'll be able to do it."  
"I'll do it."  
No hesitation – as he'd predicted.

¤.¤.¤

Her decision made, Harriet followed Death out of the whiteness, into a large room filled with various beings- some humanoids, others not, all sharing a powerful aura of eternity. The gods, guessed Harriet.  
"Welcome back, Death. Welcome, Harriet." said a seemingly young girl with pink bubblegum hair and silver eyes "I am Fate!"  
Harriet eyed the goddess, wondering how to react. On one hand, it was her fault she was now an immortal protector of heroes; on the other hand, if she hadn't meddled, she wouldn't have this chance to save her mother's soul.  
Finally, she smiled back "Nice to meet you all."

"So let's get this show started!" shouted a young boy nearby "I'm Chaos, and I have a proposition for you!"  
Harriet gave a quick look at Death, wondering what she should do. Thankfully, Death, having understood the unasked question, gave a small nod.  
"What is this proposition, Chaos?"  
"A Game!"

Seeing the new addition to immortality wasn't following what Chaos was saying, Peace explained softly "What you have to understand is that so you can play the role we are suggesting, you cannot grow too strong for the mortal realms. One option for this, is to play with reincarnation, you'll have your memories, but your powers would be restrained at each reincarnation. This is where our dear Chaos proposition come into play..."

"Yes! To make things more interesting!" the exuberant young boy cut back "I can force your soul to adapt into a new form... You'll loose a lot of your actual powers, but instead, gain a lot of potential power!"  
"How so?"  
"By making your life into a game! In each new world, you'll loose your previous powers, thus fulfilling the 'not too powerful' clause, but thanks to the gaming interface you'll grow powerful quickly in each new life."

"And in Death islands and the Immortal Realms, you'll have all your powers, quickly making you in one of us!" added Fate with a smile  
"And because I like you, I'll add a boon!" interjected Luck "You'll get to keep one power or trait from each life into the next. It shouldn't affect the balance of power too much..."  
"I'll give you a quick overview of each world past and supposed future when you start in them!" added Fate, not to be outdone  
Harriet hesitated a bit, then finally, nodded "Alright, lets do this."

* * *

Chaos' magic was painful – way more painful than anything she'd ever felt before. But finally, after what felt, and perhaps was, an eternity, her world faded to black and glowing green handwritten words echoed in the darkness...

 **[Welcome to Chaos' Game]**  
 **[New log entrance : Fate's Update**  
 _(note that you can access this log at any time)_  
Welcome to the Mafia-verse!  
Summary : This world is yours. But here, you won't be born in the wizarding portion of the world, but the Mafia one. The hero you'll follow is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a young boy who will eventually inherit the massive Vongola Famiglia, even thought he doesn't know it yet.  
The powers used are the 'Flames of Dying Will', separated in seven categories Sky, Cloud, Storm, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Rain. Each Flame has specific attributes and characteristics.  
Your goal is to help Tsunayoshi grow up as a good Boss for his family and reform the Vongola into the vigilante of the underworld group they originally were.]

A five years old silhouette and an adult one, looking similar, appeared in from of Harriet, as the words **[Character's Creation]** flashed in front of her, followed by the prompt

 **[Main Characteristics**  
 **Strength** – 3 _(physical attribute, influence your damage output)_  
 **Agility** – 7 _(physical attribute, influence speed and flexibility)_  
 **Endurance** – 3 _(physical attribute, influence your life points and stamina)_  
 **Intelligence** – 7 _(mind attribute, influence your theoretical comprehension and learning speed)_  
 **Wisdom** – 6 _(mind attribute, influence your metaphysical comprehension and Flame points)_  
 **Charisma** – 4 _(general attribute, influence how people see you)  
_ **Luck** – 5 _(mind attribute, influence your loot, and random encounters)_

 _unspent: 5_

 **Secondary Characteristics**  
 _(these are calculated according to your main characteristics but can be changed by some bonuses)_  
 **Health Points HP:** 33  
 **Flame Points FP:** 67  
 **Damage:** 13  
 **Flame Damage:** 20  
 **Speed (Movement/Damage):** 14  
 **Flame Speed:** 12  
 **Critic:** 20 **  
Flame critic:** 23 **  
Defense:** 9 **  
Flame Defense:** 15

 _would you like to make any change?_ ]

Looking over the numbers, Harriet shrugged – this looked pretty much as her stats would have looked as a child... Quickly, she used the 5 unspent points, putting her three lowest stats at 5 – better round up her character first, then specialize herself once reborn and familiarized with her new fighting abilities.

¤.¤.¤

 **[Skills**  
 _(you'll come across new skills during your life, these are just the basics! Note that some base skills are still there from previous game as they were dubbed general utility)  
_ **Language:** 6/100  
\- Parseltongue: 100/100  
\- English: 60/100  
\- Latin: 20/100  
\- French: 5/100  
\- Japanese: 10/100  
\- Italian: 1/100  
 **Awareness:** 3/100  
\- Meditation: 5/100  
\- Intuition: 19/100  
\- Empathy: 2/100  
 **Household:** 30/100  
\- Cooking: 43/100  
\- Cleaning: 19/100  
\- Gardening: 12/100  
 **General Knowledge:** 5/100  
\- Earth: 20/100  
 **Science:** 4/100  
\- Biology: 4/100  
\- Technology: 1/100  
 **Crafting:** 2/100  
\- Sewing: 17/100  
\- Repairing: 32/100  
 **Haggling:** 6/100  
\- Negotiate: 11/100  
\- Persuade: 4/100  
\- Intimidate : 2/100  
 **Street Rat:** 19/100  
\- pickpocket: 5/100  
\- lock-picking: 18/100  
\- discretion: 21/100  
\- parkour: 1/100

 _Unspent:10_

 _note that most skills are automatically translated in active or passive Abilities ranked out of 10 and evolving every 25 skill point : basic, beginner, intermediate and advanced Ability]_

¤.¤.¤

This time, the points went to up Italian to 5 and persuade to 10, and the prompt switched to

 **[Perks**  
 **Apprentice Yamato Nadeshiko** (unlocked on household 25) **:** +10% Charisma  
 **Previous life Perk unlocked!**  
 _Choose one power to keep from the Wizard-verse_  
 **\- Potter Inheritance:** unlock Animagus skill +5 (ability to transform in an animal)  
 **\- Peverell Inheritance:** unlock Shaman skill +5 (ability to see the spirit of the ancestors)  
 **\- Black Inheritance:** unlock Metamorph skill +5 (ability to modify your appearance)  
 **\- Gryffindor's Pride:** +5 Strength  
 **\- Slytherin's Cunning:** +5 Wisdom  
 **\- The Chosen One:** +5 Charisma  
 **Available Perks**  
 **\- Polyglot:** double rate of learning languages  
 **\- Speed Demon (0/2):** grant +10 speed and F speed but takes -5 damage and F damage  
- **I am the Night (0/2):** grant +5 discretion  
 **\- Berserk (0/2):** grant +10 Damage and DW Damage but takes -1 Intelligence  
 **\- Sound of Mind and Body:** grant +1 to Strength ans Intelligence  
 **\- Natural Genius (0/3):** grant +5% XP gain  
 **\- Hard Work Genius (0/3):** learn skills 5% faster  
 **\- Lucky 7 (0/7):** grant +5%gold gain

 _Unspent: 1_

 _please note that double the learning rate will be translated in the status by needing half the SP to up the skill]_

¤.¤.¤

Harriet hesitated a bit more on this. Most of the Perks were interesting, but in the end the first one to take was definitely **Natural Genius** , and as for the **Previous Life** Perk, she settled for **Black Inheritance**. Choice confirmed, the next message glided into existence **[Now lets talk about identity!]**. After a second of incomprehension, she remembered that she was supposed to be reincarnated – and as such wouldn't be Harriet Potter anymore...  
Visibly she still would have a say on her new identity.

 _[In the Mafia world, blood is important. Choose carefully your family, it will matter!_  
 **Sawada family** – our hero's family  
unlocks Sky Flames + 20, Storm Flames +5, **Vongola Inheritance** Perk (+2 Charisma, double Awareness learning rate)  
 **Yamamoto family** – a simple cook in the city, really  
unlocks Rain Flames +20 , Lightning Flames +5, **Shadow Killer** Perk (+2 Agility, double Discretion and White Weapon learning rate)  
 **Hibari family** – try to cope with the attention of the police forces, Chinese Triads and Italian Mafia  
unlocks Cloud Flames +15, Mist Flames +10, **Underworld Aficionado** Perk (+2 Wisdom, double Intimidate and Ranged Weapons learning rate)  
 **Sasagawa family** – from one extreme to another  
unlocks Sun Flames +15, Mist Flames +10, grants **Let's keep to the basic** Perk (+1 to every Main Characteristic)]

Once more, the choice wasn't clear cut – she knew that Flames would play an important role in her life, but still didn't precisely what they were, or how they worked, so choosing was impossible. Considering this, she decided to go with the simplest: she would be Tsunayoshi's twin sister. Plus, she'd always wanted a family!

Family chosen, she went on to her physical appearance : the child and adult silhouette had changed when she chose her family, now clearly showing her as Asian, her hair tamer than before and her eyes, thought still a bright AK green, more slanted. After playing around a bit with the options available, she finally went with the default option she had been given – her build and face shape's were now similar enough for her to clearly resemble her new brother, but she had kept her hair black and eyes green.

 **[Character's Creation Complete! Let's Play!]**

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV1:**

Strength: 5(5.3)  
Agility: 7(7.4)  
Endurance: 5  
Intelligence: 7  
Wisdom: 6  
Charisma:7(7.7)  
Luck: 5(5.3)

¤.¤.¤

HP/FP : 55/67  
Dam/ F Dam: 17/20  
Speed/ F Speed: 14/12  
Critic/ F Critic: 23/24  
Def/ F Def: 15/22


	2. I Childhood

Hi! Still don't own anything but my ideas!  
\- I've tried to fix a bit of typos, as for the grammar part, I still need help!  
\- added a new Boss on the Arena list  
\- added end of chapter stats for Kazami

* * *

"Kazami! Wake up, Kazami!"  
The newly dubbed Kazami opened her eyes to come face to face with her older twin by a few minutes, Tsunayoshi "Alright, alright, I'm up Tsuna."  
"Come **on**!" the little boy whined "Dad is coming home today!"

Repressing a sight, she got out of her small bed and dressed up. The first five years of her new life as Kazami Sawada had gone by quickly, the young girl focusing on her family – or, to be precise, on her calm, ever present mother Nana and her charismatic and naive twin brother Tsuna. Her father, working abroad most of the time, wasn't home often, and as such she hadn't really grown attached to him, contrary to Tsuna, who seemed to love everyone without a thought.

During those five years, Kazami hadn't encountered a lot of game content – she'd mostly done some small daily quests, helping her mother around the house or studying at school. She was barely level 3 with the **Hard Work Genius** Perk now unlocked, and had only found two new skills **Bluff** and **Healing** , the first mainly by talking her way out of the troubles any child would cause, the second by learning her way around their house medicine cabinet to help her brother and herself after falling down.

The one skill she'd really improve was her M **etamorphic** ability, which was up to 12 , granting her the ability to change her hair length and texture, and ever since she'd pass the 10 mark, color. For now she could only lighten it a bit, but she was working on it every time she could. The second skill which had improved the most was her intuition, which had unlocked the **Observe** Ability at level 25, an useful tool for obtaining some basic informations on her surrounding and the people.

 **[Life Quest! The Sky's the limit!**  
Today is the first day of the rest of your life!  
 **Goal:** Meet the guest of Iemitsu  
 **Bonus goal:**?

 _ **Reward:**_ _+100XP per goal, +500XP for bonus goal, 1 beginner skill book upon completion]_

¤.¤.¤

Kazami let the glowing words fade, a small frown marring her childish face. This was the first time she obtained a quest like this one, and it netted her much more experience by objective than she ever had in total in any quest... Something important was happening today, it was evident. With a shrug, she went down the stairs, where Tsuna was already running to their father. But that wasn't what interested Kazami the most – no it was the old, European man dressed in a classy suit which screamed money; maybe she wouldn't have made the connection with the mafia immediately without the game but with Fate's Update at the start of her Character's Creation, it was evident for her.

"Don't be afraid of me, young girl."  
She looked at him, wondering briefly how the hell he'd heard her feather light foot steps... Then nearly smacked herself, of course he'd heard her, if he was a mafioso, he had to be good! She Observed him, a small screen flashing in a corner of her vision.

 **[Timoteo** "Nono" **Vongola** ,  
 _LV ?_  
The 9th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, he's been leading the Vongola with a hand of steel for decades. However he is also a kind man, who wishes his Famiglia to go back to it's vigilante origins but knows he is to old to do it.  
Don't be fooled by his kind, grandfatherly appearance, he knows how to fight when needed and is deadly with his scepter in hands ]

Level unknown? That was a new one! She'd never had this problem with the people of Naminori... Probably because he was in the mafia – and as a boss, certainly power full. Knowing that with her **Observe** Ability at level 5, she could see the level of people with up to fifty more level than her, he was really strong. Kazami suddenly felt faint – this was what she was supposed to help her kind and joyful brother become? She had her work cut out for her!

Decision made, she smiled brightly at the man "Hi! I'm Kazami!"  
"Good morning, young lady." she blushed in spite of herself at the smile Nono was giving her, he really seemed kind "I'm Timoteo Vongola, but you can call me grand-father or Nono."  
She looked at him, surprised, and thought back to her **Vongola Inheritance** Perk. Seeing her curiosity, he nodded "Ah, quite perceptive. Indeed, we are related, even if only distantly."  
"Alright then! Nice to meet you, Nono-jiji!"

[+250 relationship with Timoteo Vongola!  
Timoteo Vongola is now Highly Friendly]

¤.¤.¤

Kazami blinked in shock at the notice. The Relation system, which helped track how liked she was with people, usually started at a Neutral 500 out of a 1000. Given the notice, she must have started at a Friendly 600 and jumped directly pass the 800 of Highly Friendly, usually reserved for family – ah! That was it, family; the game did say that blood was important in this Mafia-verse and she'd just acknowledged their relation.

"Where are you from? Your Japanese is good, but you're clearly not from the country..." she asked with a cute frown  
"Ah. I'm Italian."  
"Ah! I'm starting Italian lessons this year!" and negotiating those with Maman hadn't been easy, she'd gain a whole level in **Bluff** and **Negotiation**  
"Really?"  
"Yep! Language are fun!" she said with a large smile "And English is way to easy..." she completed with a frown

It was true – since she had retained her skill in English from her life as Harriet Potter, she was hailed a linguistic prodigy by her mother and the teacher's, having progressed nearly instantly once she regained her facial muscle memory. But she still had some difficulties in other subjects – after all, the language and informations where vastly different in school between Japan and England... She made use of this reputation to obtain her enrollment in Italian class instead of English, even though it usually was for older students, and wondered if she should invest her next perk on **Polyglot** to help maintain the lie - after all, knowing more languages could always be useful...

 **[Goal complete!** +100XP  
 **Goal update:** make Passive Ability **Locked Sky Affinity** evolve into **Beginner Sky Affinity** ]

[ **Level up!** Your are now level 4!  
 _+2SP obtained]_

Contrary to what she had done up until now, she called her **Status** window, and went to the Skill list, where 8 unspent skill point were waiting for her and dumped them in the Sky Flame skill, which hadn't changed since her birth, upping it to 28 – as expected, a new notification popped immediately.

 **[New Perk unlocked!**  
 **The all encompassing Sky (1/4)** (unlock at Sky Flame 25): as a bearer of the Sky Flame, people are naturally draw to you, +2 Charisma  
 **New Ability unlocked!**  
 **Locked Sky Affinity** (+5% to Agility, Charisma and Luck) evolved into **Beginner Sky Affinity (1/10)** (+10% to Agility, Charisma and Luck passive / +25% to all stats and Flame Points unlocked when active, cool down 24 hours)]

 **[Goal complete!** +100XP  
 **Goal update:** wait for Tsuna to unlock his Flames]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 5!  
 _+5CP, +2SP, +1PP obtained]_

¤.¤.¤

She smiled, but didn't touch the newly obtained points – she'd wait for the next update of her quest before, to see if she needed something in particular. For now, she'd go and play with Tsuna, maybe she'd find a way for him to unlock his Flame; and later, when everyone would be sleeping, she'd test her new Ability...  
Bouncing, she went in the garden, where her big brother was playing with a bright ball he'd gotten for their birthday "Kazami! Come on!" and here he was whining again – she smiled fondly and grabbed the ball, sending it back energetically. May too energetically, seeing as with wide parabola, the ball went and lodged itself in the large tree that was in the backyard.

"Oh no! It's stuck!" she blushed – she hadn't meant to do that, but being in a 5 year old body did have it's effects on her  
"Don't worry, I'll get it!"  
And before she could add anything, Tsuna had already somehow climbed into the tree, and was perched on a branch, trying to dislodge his ball from where it was stuck – and then, suddenly, he was slipping and falling.

Panicking, Kazami ran toward her brother, her new Ability activating, barely noticing the fiery orange aura enveloping her – and yet, she knew she wouldn't be fast enough. Then, the instant she understood this, a miracle happened. Tsuna's fall slowing, as he too was surrounded in fire. She let out a relieved sight, barely acknowledging the notifications...

 **[Goal complete!** +100XP  
 **Goal updated:** convince Nono not to seal your powers  
 **Bonus goal complete!** Use your Flame to help Tsuna: +500XP]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 7!  
 _+4SP, +1PP obtained]_

"Sky Flame, both of them..." the surprised mutter made the twin turn around, to come face to face with Nono  
Glancing at each other, both reddened, wondering how to explain what had happened when they themselves didn't know it. Thankfully, Nono chuckled and said reassuringly "Don't worry, I can do the same."  
"Really?" asked Tsuna, eyes wide opened as the Vongola Boss let a small Sky Flame light up in his hand "So cool!" he gushed

"Yes. But this is a dangerous power for young children like the two of you..." he marked an hesitation, and Kazami knew he was thinking about sealing their new found ability  
"We'll be careful Nono-jiji!" she promised "We won't use it much and only when people can't see us!" she puppy eyed him "Please!"

[Persuasion check 10/20, bonus Highly Friendly +10 : **Passed]**

¤.¤.¤

"Alright. But you have to promise me to be careful, or I'll make it so you can't use it, okay?"  
"Promise!" nodded fervently Tsuna  
"This is called the Sky Flame, and very few people can use it. With training, you'll be able to call it to you with a simple thought, and manipulate it's shape, density and quantity... It's main ability is Armonia, in other words harmonization, the ability to interact with other Flames." Tsuna looked like he'd only understand part of the explication, which was a bit advanced for a noraml five year old, but Kazami had a thoughtful expression

"So they are other Flames? How different are they?"  
"Indeed there is, young lady." he smiled, once more impressed by the girl intelligence "They're the Storm, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Rain and Sun Flames. Each can be manipulated differently, but the Sky Flames are the rarest, and most powerful."  
"Wow! This mean we could be awesome!" exclaimed Tsuna, before deflating "But how do we train?"

"As the two of you are really young, you won't be able to use it a lot at first, and you'll feel tired after." both children nodded seriously, even Tsuna having understand that it wasn't a game "The easiest way to active Flames is when you fear for your life or someone's dear to you, like the two of you just did."  
"But you can do it without the danger." pointed Tsuna, proving to Nono that the boy twin was as intuitive as his sister

"Exactly. To be able to do this, your best bet is to learn meditation. When you're good enough, you'll start to feel your Flames, and then to call them to you. And eventually, you won't need to meditate to use your Flames."  
Kazami smiled to her brother "Let's do this!"  
Tsuna nodded enthusiastically.

 **[Life Quest Complete!** +100XP, choose your reward  
 _beginner Italian  
beginner Latin  
beginner Meditate  
beginner Sky  
beginner Storm]_

After a small debate with herself, Kazami settled on the Meditate skill book. Said book was added to her inventory – she'd use it as soon as possible.

* * *

Nono was a regular visitor for the whole duration of the twin's fifth year, but soon disappeared after their 6th birthday, Iemitsu only explication being that he was busy before he himself disapeared, predictably. Kazami deduced that he probably had important mafia business or didn't want people to link the Sawada twins to him. She understood, but was a bit sad nonetheless, having grown attached to the old man.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and her had learned meditation, like promised, and often worked with their Flames, hidden in their room. Kazami had also unlocked her **Polyglot** Perk, and the newly appeared **Fiery** **Soul** Perk which gave her a boost on all her Flames skills learning rate, a boon for this slow learning skill.  
Years went by, Iemistu still absent, and finally even Tsuna grew tired of waiting for his ever absent father.  
On the gaming side, only one thing happened...

 **[Long Term Quest! Every Hero needs a Montage!**  
 **Goal:** Get you and Tsuna at level 15 before next Life Quest  
 **Reward:** unlocks Party system, Dungeon and Boss system, title "Kaze no Kazami" (+25%Speed, +10%Critic and Flame Critic), Tsuna gains title "Prepared Hero" (+5%XP gain, +5% Strength, +5%Speed), 1 advanced skill book, +2500XP  
 **Failure:** unlocks Party system, Dungeon and Boss system, Tsuna gets title "Dame-Tsuna" (-25%XP gain, -25%Reputation gain), +500XP  
 **Bonus:** +500XP per level after level 15, 1 intermediate skill book if Tsuna's Sky Flames are graded over 35]

To help this quest progress, Kazami dragged Tsuna to after school clubs until he found one that he liked - and so, Kazami took up Aikido and Kyudo, while Tsuna settled on Karate, to Maman and Kazami surprise. At 13, the twins were in the upper half of their classes, except in languages classes were Kazami far outclassed anyone, and Tsuna was quite good as well, being used to help his sister practice in her personal languages studies...

Kazami was level 17, as was Tsuna, indicating that both were quite a bit more powerful than the average teenage, their classmates levels variating around the 10th level. And she woke up one morning to a notification announcing that Tsuna's destiny was approaching...

¤.¤.¤

 **[Long Term Quest Complete!** +2500XP  
Party system, Dungeon and Boss system unlocked  
title **"Kaze no Kazami"** (+25%Speed, +10%Critic and F Critic)  
Tsuna gains title **"Prepared Hero"** (+5%XP gain, +5% Strength, +5%Speed)  
choose 1 advanced skill book  
 _advanced Italian  
_ _advanced Sky  
_ _advanced Storm  
_ _advanced Hand to Hand  
_ _advanced White Weapon  
_ _advanced Ranged Weapon  
_ **Bonus goal complete!** +2*500XP  
choose 1 intermediate skill book  
 _intermediate Meditate  
_ _intermediate Sky  
_ _intermediate Storm  
_ _intermediate Empathy  
_ _intermediate Intuition  
_ _intermediate Persuasion_ ]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 18!  
 _+2SP]_

Kazami looked at the notifications with glee. Not only did the quest just upgrade both Tsuna and herself to level 18, but the rewards were impressive – beginner skill book weren't all that common, but intermediate ones already were rare – and she'd never found an advanced one until today... Finally after some deliberation, she chose the advanced Sky and intermediate Storm books, each skill jumping to 60 and 25, prompting a new notification

 **[new Perks unlocked!  
** **The all encompassing Sky (2/4)** (unlock at Sky Flame /=50): as a bearer of the Sky Flames, you understand people around you, +10 empathy  
 **The raging Storm (1/4)** (unlock a Storm Flame /=25): as a bearer of the Storm Flames, you never rest, +2 Strength and Wisdom  
 **new Abilities unlocked!  
** **Beginner Sky Affinity (6/10)** (+10% to Agility, Charisma and Luck passive / +25% to all stats and FP unlocked when active, cool down 12h) will evolve into **Intermediate Sky Affinity** (1/10) (+10% to Agility, Charisma and Luck passive , +1 DP regeneration/minute, FP unlocked / +25% to all stats when active, +5% to all stats to allies when active, cool down 1 hour) once it reaches level 10  
Passive **Locked Storm Affinity** (+5%Strength) evolved into **Beginner Storm Affinity** (+10%Strength, +10% Damage and F Damage / +10%Strength when active, +25%Damage and F Damage when active)]

Kazami smiled as she let the words fade out – Tsuna was a natural with his Sky Flame, much more so than her, and as such it was the first time that she'd be ahead of him in her stats; but even with this she knew he wouldn't stay behind very long. Tsuna really was this world hero, even though he didn't know it yet...

¤.¤.¤

And with those new systems unlocked, she'd be able to prepare him more. After all, if he was to be a hero, it meant there would be fighting up ahead – and she remembered well enough how under-prepared she'd felt that first time she'd faced the fire, trying to protect the Stone...

Tsuna wouldn't be like this, not if she could help it - he wouldn't have to learn alone and in the battlefield. With this in mind she called the new window into view, ready to test what she could. Reading the new instructions logs – apparently, permanent dungeons and temporary ones would now pop around Naminori, each with a recommended level and unique rewards, as for the Bosses, she could summon them in a temporary arena anywhere, but generally she had to find them first to unlock them...  
And of course, her Boss list already proposed a few familiar Bosses.

[ **Fluffy:** recommended level 15 / one time reward Perk **Animal Whisperer** (unlocks skill **Beast Tongue** +5; note that Parseltongue will be assimilated in it), +500XP  
 **Quirellmort** – recommended level 15 / one time reward Perk **A Mother's Protection** (+5 Defense skill), +500XP  
 **Basilisk:** recommended level 20 / one time reward Perk **Life Saver** (Poison Immunity +15), +1000XP  
 **Tom Riddle:** recommended level 20 / one time reward Perk **Slytherin's Cunning** (+5 Wisdom), +1000XP  
 **Hungarian Horntail:** recommended level 30 / one time reward Perk **The Flying Genius** (+25% Speed and F Speed), +2500XP  
 **Second War Voldemort:** recommended level 50 / one time reward title **Girl Who Conquered** (+5 Intelligence, +2 Luck), +5000XP  
 **First War Voldemort:** recommended level 70 / one time reward Perk Survivor (Elemental resistance +25, Poison immunity +15, Intimidate +10)  
 **Empty Arena:** Can be used for personal training _  
note that you won't die in the arena, but just loose the fight. A fight lost will still be rewarded by 10% the XP it offers, each boss has a 7 days cool down time_ ]

After a last look at the list, Kazami went to find her brother – who was lazing out on his bed, mangas sprawled around him. Seeing her entering, he glanced at her and sat down properly, his high intuition and empathy letting him know she was there for a serious talk. Putting her hesitations aside, she took a fortifying breath and sent a party invite.

¤.¤.¤

The reaction was instantaneous, Tsuna falling off his bed with surprise "What the fuck is this, imouto?"  
After making sure he was alright - it was after all, a bunk bed, she answered flippantly "This, Tsuna-nii dearest, is a party invite."  
"Thanks for stating the evidence." groaned her brother, relaxing in spite of himself with the familiar banter and settling on the cushions that took a good part of the floor space  
She had chosen to go with part of the truth "My life is like a video game." explained Kazami "If you call mentally or verbally, Status, you'll get access to stats... Ah well, you've played lots of games, so I won't explain every single little detail..."

He nodded thoughtfully, only half listening, observing and taking in the observations under his eyes and playing around with the interface now offering itself to him to learn how it worked. Finally, he asked "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I've just unlocked the Party system. Up until now, I only had small quest, except for one Life Quest, which was our first encounter with Nono-jiji, and a long term quest which ended today..."  
"Alright. I admit that you saying your life was a game without the party invite to prove it would have been a bit of a stretch... So what now?"  
"Now, we train."

"Not that I'm against it, but why?" Tsuna asked, nonplussed  
"There is a reason why I have this... gift, I guess. The truth is... I'm the main character of the game, but I'm not the hero of the story, that's you. Even the way my main quest was phrased proved it. You don't need me to become stronger, but with my help it will be faster. And something is coming our way, I know it."  
"I find it difficult to believe that between the two of us I'd the the hero... I mean you are the genius between the two of us!" protested the boy, blushing a bit at the idea of being some kind of savior  
"I am more intelligent, I don't deny it." Kazami admitted, before smiling fondly at her brother "But you've got a gift with your flames that I don't have, and most of all, people are drawn to you..."

"I guess..." he admitted, not really convinced but feeling that his sister opinion wouldn't change "But if you feel something is coming this way, hero or not, we'll have to be ready. So, what do you have in mind?"  
"Apparently, Dungeons have spawned in the city, so we'll have to find and clear them, and we have a Boss Arena, with each Boss available every seven days... Right now there's only 2 Boss in our level range, and 2 others just in the corner."

"Then let's test this! What are those 2 Bosses?"  
"Fluffy is a giant three headed dog. Quirellmort is a possessed wizard"  
"A wizard? Sounds fun! But then again... Three headed dog? Yeah, let's start with this... It should be interesting!"

* * *

Tsuna and Kazami changed into their martial art gi, observing in passing that they gave them small stats boosts – each had an "intermediate gi" which gave them +10%gain in fighting abilities and +10 Physical Resistance and Kazami took her sturdiest bokken and wooden tanto. As for Tsuna, he took his bo with him as a precaution, but didn't think he'd use it – he'd just started on bo fighting in his karate club and still was way more proficient without weapons.

Finally, a few minute after Kazami came to introduce her brother to the game, the were in the backyard, ready to fight. Accepting the Arena Boss fight, their world faded to black, and they suddenly were in the middle of a large stadium, a several meters, multi-headed dog in front of them...  
"I'm faster than you, but you hit way stronger... so I'll run around and harass him while you try to get a few big attacks on him?" suggested Kazami, eyeing the dog that somehow seemed bigger than the last time she'd seen him  
"Let's try this."  
Kazami ran ahead, dancing between the giant head and striking with her bokken reinforced with her Sky Flames. She gave a frustrated sight seeing her damage output – adding her own secondary stats to her weapon stat, she dealt a measly 140 damage per Flame enhanced strike...

As for Tsuna, he touched the beast less often than her but managed a minimum of a 200 damage for each successful strike. Fluffy fortunately, for all his numerous and large heads, merely dealt around 20 damage point per attack – but he had an absolutely disproportionate amount of life of over 9000...

Barely avoiding a big paw, she shifted her grip to a one handed one, and took her tanto in her second hand, and concentrated. She'd never done what she was trying, but it should work – she mentally ordered her Sky Flames around her bokken, and her Storm Flames in her left hand, around her tanto.

[Meditation check 31/50, bonus Intermediate Sky +15, bonus Beginner Storm +5: **Passed]  
[new Ability unlocked!  
Dual Flames (1/10)** you can wield both Flames at the same time, +25%Damage and F Damage dealt]

Seeing the barely passed roll, she resolved to do a bit more meditation – she'd slowed it down since she became good enough to call her Sky Flames at will... As for her Storm Flames, it was her first time summoning the red Flames, but they clearly felt much more aggressive than her warm orange Flames. And she'd gained a new Ability!  
Using a gap between the heads, she dived, Sky weapon first, immediately followed by a ruthless slash of her Storm weapon. Fluffy let out a whine, and she saw with satisfaction that she'd took a good 350 HP with this attack.

¤.¤.¤

"Yatta! Good one, imouto!" exclaimed an exuberant Tsuna from a few meters again, before jumping in, fits ablaze with Sky Flames  
Nearly fifteen minutes later, both were starting to grow tired, not used to such Flame intensive fight, when Tsuna shouted in frustration "This beast must have a weakness!"  
It was only then that Kazami remembered the music trick – but in the middle of the battlefield, it was a bit too late. But speaking of weakness...

"Let's try to take out it's eyes, it should at least annoy him!"  
"Let's! I'll attack his right side, take care of his left one!"  
"OK!"  
They jumped and separated, Tsuna grabbing his bo and enhancing it, and they went for the eyes – Kazami planting her two weapons in each big eye of the left head, Tsuna quickly attacking the two eyes of the right head in succession – then met back in the middle, successfully blinding the beast who let out a long howl – and they saw that aiming for the eye's had been a good idea, the dog having lost a thousand of Life Points per eye!

Tsuna was the one to take back the attention of the beast, who was now moving slowly, relying on it's nose and ears instead of his eyes. Taking advantage of her discretion, his sister glided to the back of the beast, and in one Sky Flame enhanced jump, went for the back of the middle head.

 **[Back-stab** ability reached level 2! Each successful back-stab now apply a Bleeding effect of 5 damage per second for 15 seconds on top of the 100% chance of critic of the attack.]

And Fluffy fell, the big corpse disappearing to let a few items appear in it's place.  
"Ano... is that loot?" asked an incredulous Tsuna, an excited gleam entering his eyes  
"Seems so..." agreed Kazami "It **is** my first fight too, you know."  
"Right. Well, let's take a look at that haul then!"

She smiled in agreement and **Observed** the loot. There was a pair of daggers, sturdy fighting finger-less gloves and 50 000 yens.  
"This loot is pretty powerful." said Tsuna, thoughtful "but it probably won't be like this with normal mobs. This was a Boss after all."  
"Yes, the silver star before the name of the weapon indicate that these are uncommon items." explained Kazami "Normal items don't have a star, then there's common with a bronze star, uncommon with a silver star, rare with a gold star and legendary with a diamond."

"Makes sense. Well, I take the gloves and you the daggers?"  
"Absolutely."  
The weapon were pretty good – just by equipping them, Kazami had gained 30 damages and doubled her attack speed and Tsuna had more than doubled his damages. They traded a look, as a success notification appeared, giving them the XP and Perk reward promised by the game and soon enough, they were back to the backyard.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami** **LV18:**

Strength: 20(22)  
Agility: 20(22)  
Endurance: 18  
Intelligence: 25  
Wisdom: 21  
Charisma:20(23)  
Luck: 18(20)

¤.¤.¤

HP/FP : 202/235  
Dam/ F Dam: 66/78  
Speed/ F Speed: 55/53  
Critic/ F Critic: 92/94  
Def/ F Def: 58/71


	3. II Daily Arc 1

Hi! Don't own!  
\- fixed the typos I found, but i'm still hopeless for the grammar...  
\- changed It's a Hitman end reward  
\- added Kazami's stats at the end of the chapter

* * *

This first fight had been exactly what the twins needed. Each now had an idea of what type of fighter they would be, and what they needed to improve for this. Kazami decided to finally use the characteristic points and skills points she had saved up, drastically upping her Agility, and adding the rest of her points in Wisdom, then spending her skill points on her fighting and awareness abilities. She had decided to choose the path of the rogue, striking fast and retreating. Tsuna, for himself, was more leaning toward the bruiser path, with slow but high damages and a high Health Points count.

The following days, they fought against Quirellmort, and discovered multiple permanent dungeons, one of a recommended level of 10, filled with mutated rats and the poisoning **Rotting Rat** Boss and two others with a recommended level of 15, the ghost dungeon in the cemetery, with the fearsome **Dame Blanche** Boss and the creepy Playground Wasteland dungeon, opened only at night, with his panic inducing **Headless Doll** Boss.  
Those three Boss were added to the Arena, and fought in the two weeks following Fluffy – the Rotting Rat upped their Poison Immunity by 5, the Dame Blanche their Intuition and the Headless Doll their White Weapon.

Fighting was exhilarating – Kazami wondered how the hell she'd live all these calm years, after having spend most of her first life fighting. But now that she was back into action, she was enjoying herself – immensely. Even, Tsuna had seen it, saying with a smile "You're like the wind, ever changing... One moment you're my sweet and annoying little sister, the next you're a vengeful goddess ready to tear apart the enemy."  
"Is it... weird?" asked the younger twin hesitantly, still a bit wary about her loved ones opinion of her because of her previous life

Her brother, understanding the question was serious, thought a bit before answering "Not really. Even out of a fight, you come to life when you're enjoying yourself, and you're tamer when doing things you don't like. You just like fighting a lot." he smiled "I don't have the same passion of the fight that you have, but I do enjoy myself adventuring and fighting with you."

He was answered by a radiant smile.

In two weeks, the twins were up to the level 21, nearing on level 22 and having just defeated the Basilisk Boss, when one morning Maman announced "I've hired a live-in tutor."  
The twins glanced at each other, surprised "A tutor? What for?" even if they weren't all around top grade students, they didn't thought they were that bad  
Maman smiled "Don't worry, your school results are very good. This is a live-in tutor, he only want a place to stay in exchange of a bit of tutoring since he's new in the country. Your father recommended him..."  
Tsuna shrugged "Fair enough. When is he coming?"  
"He should be here at any time..."

¤.¤.¤

As she said this, doorbell rang and a notification popped.

 **[Life Quest! It's a Hitman!**  
 **Goal:** meet the new tutor  
 **Bonus Goal:**?  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+1000XP per goal, +5000XP per bonus goal, Communication System and Localization System unlocked upon completion]_

A glance at Tsuna's face confirmed to Kazami that he'd receive the new quest just like her. The twins rose as one, and when to get the door. Tsuna looked around, searching who rang the bell – then he spotted the newcomer, which his siter was already looking at.

The man, with his well cut black dress suit and fedora would have been impressive.  
If he hadn't been so suspiciously small and childlike...

"A baby?" couldn't help but ask Tsuna, unbelieving  
"I'm Reborn. I'm the new live-in tutor. Let's start the evaluation!"  
In spite of his surprise, he evaded the sudden attack – where the hell did the baby get a firearm? And why was there a chameleon on his hat? Or a giant yellow and pulsing pacifier around his neck?  
"Good reflexes, both of you, congratulation you evaded a baby."

[+25 relationship with Reborn  
Tsuna gains +25 relationship with Reborn]

"Oh please, you're in no way a normal baby." complained a still bewildered Tsuna, a bit peeved after the sudden attack, and even more bewildered by the notification - really, relationship gain because he'd evaded a harming blow? something was definitely wrong with this baby!  
"Absolutely. A simple observation would tell anyone that." added Kazami  
Tsuna reacted to the prompt, silently calling the **Observe** ability...

[ **Renato** "Reborn" **Sinclair**  
 _LV 67(98)_  
An elite hit-man, he works directly under the Vongola Boss. His baby form is a mysterious curse known as the Arcobaleno Curse.  
He has high speed and deadly accuracy - don't annoy him!]

"Do you want to come inside?"  
The baby nodded and followed them inside and up in their room – the twin still shared the same bedroom, both having a loft bed with a desk under it; the middle of the room, a big rug was nearly disappearing under a small coffee table filled with odds and ends, and giants cushions. Maman had hinted a few times that they were old enough to separate, as the room was overflowing with their stuff and their was two guest rooms available, but their didn't want to hear about it, still comfortable together...

 **[Goal complete!** +1000 XP  
 **Goal update:** discover the reason of Reborn presence here.]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 22!  
 _+2SP]_

¤.¤.¤

"The truth is, I'm no simple tutor." his weapon was once again in his hands "I'm the best hit man in the world, and I've been send to make you into the new Boss of the Vongola Mafia family."  
"What! This is insane, I'm not going to be a mafioso!"  
"You don't have a choice, baka-Tsuna." replied the baby in a matter of fact tone  
"This is stupid! Why would I want to become a killer?"  
"Should I shoot you?"

"Alright everyone, lets calm down..." Tsuna and Reborn turned toward Kazami, having nearly forgotten her presence "To recap, you, Reborn, have been sent to train Tsuna into a mafia boss?"  
"Absolutely."  
"So I guess Nono-jiji sent you?"  
Tsuna nearly strangled himself at that affirmation, while Reborn surprise was only visible by his right eyebrow rising, then he chuckled "Timoteo did say that you were a sharp one, bambina."  
"Ah well, now that he can't keep us for from the mafia, tell him to visit or write at least." ordered Kazami, who couldn't help the small pout forming on her face "I miss him."

[+25 relationship whit Reborn]

"Wow wow wow, slower please! Imouto, do you mean to say that jiji is a mafia boss?"  
"Oh Tsuna-nii, my poor, naive, brother." teased Kazami "An Italian man in suit, with at least two bodyguards with him wherever he goes? And you didn't connect the dots?"  
Tsuna blushed "Well, when you put it like this... But I don't understand..." a small hesitation "I mean, jiji is kind! And mafia is, well, not kind!"  
"You really are naive." said Reborn In cold voice, strange coming from a baby "Kind? Not kind kind? The world is not so clear cut, gaki."

Kazami sighed – that was harshly said, but not untrue. She asked "So, Nono-jiji, as we know, is the Vongola Boss. Which is a Mafia family."  
"Yeah..."  
"So logically... Tell us a bit about the Vongola history."  
Reborn nodded and explained " Originally, the Vongola was a vigilante group formed by a group of friends to protect their town from gang oppression, when the government wouldn't act."  
"So, not the bad guys?"  
"No. But when the group grew, and Primo retired, the Vongola changed, eventually becoming a ruthless empire in the Mafia world."

"And jiji?"  
"Nono was like that when he was younger," easily admitted Reborn "Not the more ruthless of our Boss, but still a true mafioso. But as he grew older, he gained an interest in the famiglia history. He'd like the Vongola to go back to it's role as the vigilante of the underworld, I think... but he is too old now, wise, but not fit enough to undertake such a massive venture."  
"And this is where Tsuna comes in."  
"Well originally, it was one of Nono's sons which was supposed to inherit." honestly answered the baby "But they all died in the last few years."

"So this is why he stopped coming?"  
"If you were linked to him, you would have been on every other famiglia hit-list." confirmed Reborn "But now, he doesn't have any other choice... And he does believe you have what it takes to take care of the Vongola, otherwise I wouldn't be here, I don't like to waste my time and I do believe in Nono's ability to see potential were others don't. The Vongola Boss hyper intuition is legendary."

The three of them stayed in silence at bit, then Tsuna looked at Reborn right in the eyes "Alright I'll try. I don't like the idea of the mafia, but jiji is kind, and he wants me to do something that could be really good..." an hesitation "I really don't understand why he believes in me like this, but I'll try to live up to his expectations."

[+50 relationship with Reborn  
Tsuna gains +50 relationship with Reborn]

 **[Goal complete!** +1000XP  
 **Goal update:** wait until Tsuna unlocks his Dying Will  
 **Bonus Goal complete** – help Tsuna accept his destiny: +5000XP  
gains passive **Locked Wind Affinity** (+5% Agility, +5%Wisdom) and **Wind Flame** skill +10  
Tsuna gains passive **Locked Dying Will** (+5% to all stats) and **Dying Will** skill +10  
 _note that both skills have extremely slow learning rate, in other word 1 point will be upped by 4SP without boosts_ **]**

The twin shared a glance, and silently agreed to wait to be alone to check the new changes. Then, Maman called "Tsu-kun, Kaze-chan, you'll be late if you don't go now!"  
"Thanks mum!" called Kazami, before grabbing her bag and Tsuna's "Let's go."

¤.¤.¤

"Are you going to follow us all the way to school?" asked Tsuna to Reborn after a few minutes, a bit annoyed  
"There's no time like the present to train!"  
Tsuna would have answered – but he didn't have the time "Kaze-chan, Tsuna-kun, ohayo!"  
"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan." muttered Tsuna, blushing a bit

The cute honey-haired girl remained oblivious to his reaction, like always, already chatting with Kazami about her weekend, up until she saw Reborn.  
"Oh! Who's this baby, Kaze-chan? Is it your little brother?" she cooed  
"Chaos." greeted Reborn, weapon in hand "I'm Reborn, I'm a hitman."  
"So cute!" gushed Kyoko in answer  
Not wanting to add any attention the the flashy mafioso, Kazami discretely oriented Kyoko back on her weekend activities, to the eternal gratitude of Tsuna who was already wondering if agreeing to at least try to learn how to lead the Vongola was a good idea...

He turned his attention backto the hit man, who was staring at him with a calculating look.  
"You... you like her!" affirmed Reborn with a dangerous smile  
Tsuna sputtered, but thankfully Kyoko was a bit ahead of him, enthusiastically describing something to Kazami – who'd heard Reborn and was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes; the baby just had to say that, as if he wasn't already teased enough by his sister! Yes, he did like Kyoko, or at least he found her really cute and had had a cruch on her for months, but he was painfully shy and most of the time didn't manage to say more than three words in front of her...  
"You should confess."  
"What? No!"

"Your self confidence is lacking." assessed Reborn coldly, grabbing his chameleon, who transformed into a sniper, once more making Tsuna wonder what the hell was wrong with this baby – his sister 'my life is a video game' announcement had been less strange  
"Let's not be hasty..." tried to negotiate the young boy, taking a few steps back  
"You'll confess to Kyoko, or die trying!"

And he fired.

Ahead of them, Kazami knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it, nor would she be able to help him and wondered what she could do. Deciding in a split second that the hit man wouldn't be stupid enough to shoot her brother with a real bullet, she resolved to be ready to pass any strange thing that would happen as normal to her friend in order to avoid more embarrassment for her brother.  
And Tsuna fell, under the bullet's impact, only for his Flames to ignite – no not his usual Flames, these were wilder, like.. like the first time they'd unlocked their Flames...

"REBORN! Confess to Kyoko-chan with my Dying Will!"

 **[Beginner Dying Will Mode** Ability has been forced unlocked by Reborn on Tsuna, for now it can only be activated by a special item]

Kazami suddenly felt the need to question Nono-jiji's sanity in sending this tutor. Now what to do to turn the situation to Tsuna's advantage? She took in her surrounding with a quick glance – they were near the school, a few of the students walking around them having stopped to look at the strange scene. If she didn't find an explanation, her brother would be the talk of the school in a few hours...  
Colliding with a passing car and shrugging it off, Tsuna already was in front of Kyoko, clad only in his boxers, making Kazami wonder why the hell this strange bullet's effect made Tsuna jump out of his clothes to gain a bit of confidence.

"Kyoko-chan! You're really cute, and fun! Would you go out with me this week-end?"  
Fortunately, Kyoko was an easy going girl who only giggled at the scene, and answered "Don't be silly Tsuna, I'm already invited at your house this week-end! Maman is making her special soba, I couldn't forget! But we can hang around a bit before if you like, I'm sure Kaze-chan won't mind."

One problem out of the way – Kazami blessed her mother for having invited her childhood friend home that week-end. Now, the main problem...  
"Bad boy, Reborn, I told you not to play pranks on Tsuna's clothe out of the house!"

[Bluff check 23/20 : **Passed]**

Relieve washed over Kazami as the students around them loosed interest and started to walk toward the school again. Meanwhile, Tsuna was returning to normal and realizing what had just happened...  
Not wasting time, Kazami went to his shredded clothe, and activated her Beginner Repair Ability, thankful that she could salvage the clothes...

 **[Goal complete!** +1000XP  
 **Goal update:** learn more about the Dying Will  
 **Bonus goal complete** – help Tsuna maintain his dignity: +5000XP, +25 relationship with Reborn, Tsuna gains +25 relationship with Reborn]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 23!  
 _+2SP, +1PP]_

The notification helped Tsuna to stop freaking out at what had just transpired and the twins and Kyoko finally arrived to school, a few minutes early. As for Reborn, he'd disappeared somewhere along the way, but they weren't too worried – the baby was a mafioso after all, not to mention his impressive level...

¤.¤.¤

The rest of the day was pretty calm, right up the moment were a few classmate came running into the classroom after the break claiming that Mochida-sempai, the Kendo club captain, had taken offense to Tsuna's confession and decided to avenge Kyoko.

 **[Side Quest! A challenger appears!**  
 **Goal:** help Tsuna win his challenge  
 **Bonus goal:** have Tsuna give his opinion on the challenge  
 **Reward:** +500XP, +5 White Weapon  
 **Bonus reward:** +500XP, **Feminist** Perk (+50 relationship with every women)  
 **Failure:** Tsuna loose 100 relationship with everyone at school]

Hearing this Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's other best friend took offense "Really, who the hell does he think he is?"  
"But Hana this is so romantic!" interrupted one the class's girl  
"Romantic? Bah! Boys are nothing more than monkeys. And did the monkey asked Kyoko-chan whether she wanted to be avenged or not? Of course not!"  
"Hana's right." confirmed Kazami, a bit peeved at the attack against her brother "The guy only has one class with you, yet you've know Tsuna for years, how is he the one angry on your behalf!" a sight "And the worse is, if Tsuna don't go to his stupid challenge, the whole school will talk about it."

"Bah who cares about the monkey!" interrupted Hana carelessly "The problem is Mochida-sempai thinking he can speak for Kyoko, you've got to defend yourself girl!"  
Kazami didn't take umbrage to Hana's harsh words, knowing very well the girl's view on boys their age.  
"Let's go to the challenge and cheer on Tsuna, that'll teach Mochida-sempai to make things into school wide events." decided Kyoko with unusual determination "I mean..." she blushed "Everyone is talking about this, this is so embarrassing!"

"Alright." conceded Hana, before raising her voice "Hear that, Tsuna? We'll be cheering on you! But that's not for you, monkey, that's just to spite the worse monkey!"  
"Er... Thanks Kurowaka-san. And don't worry," he smiled candidly, making Kazami wonder, once more, how her brother was the one who'd inherited the cute smile when she was the girl – there really was no justice in this world "I do think this is monkey business. I mean if Kyoko-chan was offended by me, she could come herself to tell it to me, she's not some china porcelain doll, she can make her own decision." his smile faltered a bit "I didn't offend you, did I Kyoko-chan? If so I'm really sorry... I just wanted to hang out, I didn't meant for the whole school to be pointed fingers at us..."

[Tsuna gains +25 relationship with Sasawaga Kyoko  
Tsuna gains +10 relationship with Kurokawa Hana]

 **[Bonus Goal complete!** +500XP, **Feminist** Perk (+50 relationship with every women)]

Soon after that, most of the students were assembled in the gymnasium, Mochida-sempai already clad in his Kendo gear, preening like a peacock under the adoring glazes of his fan-girls.  
"Morons." muttered Hana with venom, targeting as much the idiotic girls as the object of their affection

As for Kazami, her intuition was going to the equipment that had been laid out for her brother. A quick **Observation** later, she ran up to her brother "These things are weighted!" she whispered urgently "Cover me and I'll take my bokken and hakama out of my Inventory, then take your gi, protections be damned."  
A few minutes later, Tsuna was ready, and Kazami was looking at him prepare for the match from the side.

¤.¤.¤

[+5 relationship with Reborn]

"Good job, bambina." a childish voice praised  
Kazami nearly jumped in shock – how did Reborn manage to get here without her noticing, and how much did he see and hear?  
"Thanks." she eventually replied, heart beat back under control, before going back to look at the two boys facing each other

"You're a complete novice at Kendo, so if you can get an ippon of me, you win, if you can't I win!" announced grandly Mochida "The prize will be, of course, Sasawaga Kyoko!"  
"This confirms it. The guy's a jerk." muttered Hana  
"As expected." nodded Kazami  
Kyoko, peeved, gathered her courage "Gambatte, Tsuna-kun!"

Mochida faltered at the shout, then noticed that Tsuna wasn't wearing the weighted armor and shinai his teammates had provided " Are you sure you don't want proper equipment?" he asked, trying to make the younger boy doubt his choice  
"That's alright, Mochida-sempai." smiled Tsuna "Like you said, I'm a novice at Kendo, so I'm better off with mi Karate gi since I'm used to it."  
"But you won't have any protection!"  
"Ah!" an awkward smile "I'm pretty resistant, even if I don't look like it!" he added sweetly "And I'm sure you won't mind the bokken, even if it is a bit tougher than a shinai? After all, you're a senior and I'm just a novice... Plus my sister gave it to me for luck!"  
"Ah... er..." now, the older student was backed in a corner "No, that's OK, of course!"

The Kendo captain tried to reassure himself mentally that he would still win – the judge was one of his teammates too, there was no way the match could go to Tsuna...  
"And... start!"  
Then Tsuna disappeared – well that's what most people thought. He may be slower than Kazami, but she was just unnaturally fast. And contrary to his opponent, Tsuna had been in real fights these two past weeks, and it was now evident for those who knew what to look for. In an instant, Mochida had been easily downed, and Kazami watched proudly as Tsuna announced calmly "I think everyone will agree that this match is mine sempai?" his dazzling smile turned a bit predatory "Or, on top of weighting the equipment I was supposed to use, do you also want to deny my clear superiority?"  
The words were clear in the stunned silence that had followed his swift victory, and soon angry mutters started to echoes among the student boy – the match was arranged? And worse, Mochida still managed to sorely loose? In an instant, his reputation dived, but not realizing this, still hung on by his defeat, he could only stutter "How... How did you..."

"My sister saw that your equipment was faulty."  
"But still... you don't know Kendo, you..."  
"Please. Everyone knows my sister is in the Aikido club, with whom do you think she practices at home? And let me tell you something: she's way scarier than you when we fight!"

"Way to go, Tsuna..." muttered said sister "People will take me for some kind of psycho like Hibari..."  
"Don't worry, you've got to become a lot more frightening for you to gain this kind of reputation." tried to reassure Kyoko  
"Even if you might be the strongest girl of the school." added Hana "It just might make you the female Hibari..."  
"One more thing..." continued Tsuna "Kyoko as a price? Really? She's not a toy to fight over you backward idiot, it's people like you who gives us boys a bad reputation!"  
Finally understanding how outmatched he was, Mochida lowered his head

[Tsuna gains +10 relationship with Reborn]

 **[Side Quest Complete!** +500XP, new Boss Arena unlocked Mochida (recommended level 10)  
 **Hidden goal complete** – discover Mochida's treachery and expose him: +500XP, gains Perk **Keen Eye** (+5Agility), Tsuna gains Perk **Sweet Talker** (+5Charisma)]

¤.¤.¤

The student body would have continued to shame the Kendo captain, but the gymnasium door suddenly opened, and a tall, lean, and dark-haired silhouette appeared, flanked by two goons "The crowding is over, herbivores. Get back to your club activities!"  
"Yiii! Hibari's there!" fear coursed through the students, and in a record time, the gymnasium was empty, save from the club members

Never noticing Reborn's interested gaze, Kazami, with Hana and Kyoko trailing behind her, had already walked up to Tsuna and was congratulating the once more shying boy.  
"Very impressive Tsuna-kun," congratulated Kyoko "I didn't know you were that good at fighting! You should definitely hang out with my brother sometime, he is in the boxing club!"

Kazami smiled, relieved.  
For a time, Kyoko had hated fighting, after an incident were her brother got hurt protecting her when she was younger. Their friendship had even been strained for a bit, the girl not understanding Kazami love for her Aikido and Archery clubs... She had even tried to make her brother promise her not to fight anymore.  
This was too much, in the younger twin opinion, and she had talked seriously to the girl, making her understand that asking her brother to stop his passion for her was selfish, that there was a difference between being a bully and getting into fights for one's beliefs, or to protect others and that being in a martial art club wasn't the same as being a street fighter.

"Not bad, Tsunayoshi." admitted Hana " Maybe your not too much a monkey."  
"Thanks, Kyoko-chan, Hana-san!" let out a reddening Tsuna, feeling the amused gaze of his sister

¤.¤.¤

"So..." Kazami and Tsuna were sprawled across their room's cushions, eyeing the baby squatting Tsuna's bed "What the hell was this thing this morning?"  
"This," he grabbed a bullet from his pockets "Is a Dying Will bullet, one of the numerous special bullets developed by the Vongola's research department."  
"So it forces the Dying Will Mode to activate." guessed Tsuna  
"Only if the user has a regret. Otherwise, you die."

"And you just shot that at my brother?" asked Kazami, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes – she maybe no match against the hit man level-wise but she was pretty sure she still could inflict damage  
Meanwhile, said brother was freaking out at having nearly died a few hours earlier.

"That's why I brought up his love interest just before. I knew it would be enough for him to have a regret." quickly explained Reborn, feeling once more his interest stirring up thanks to the strange twins Nono had sent him to train  
"OK, let's admit it..." accepted Kazami with a bit of bad grace "So, what's the point of this bullet? I mean, this Dying Will mode looks a lot like an overpowered Flame, nothing more..."  
Reborn raised an eyebrow "Oh? You know about Flames?"

"Jiji didn't tell you?" she smirked, activating both her Sky and Storm Flames at the same time as Tsuna activated his Sky ones  
"You've already awakened your Flames? Both of you?"  
"Yep. We did it in front on Nono-jiji, and he told us to learn meditation in order to control them." explained Tsuna  
"In front of Nono? So you couldn't have been older than six..." he mused

"Five in fact." corrected Kazami " But I only unlocked the Storm ones two weeks ago."  
If he was any lesser man, Reborn would have been left speechless. As it was, he simply replied "Perfect. It should be easy enough for you to learn activating your Dying Will Mode by yourself." a gleaming smile found it's way on his small face "So you should be able to learn this before the 10th bullet."  
"What! Why? What happens at the 10th bullet?" asked Tsuna, guessing the baby had left something out

"You die in 24 hours, of course."  
Feeling her brother panicking again, Kazami forced herself to keep calm and asked "And what's the better way to learn to unlock this Dying Will mode by himself, bullets excepted?"  
"Being in a lot of deathly situations and an excellent grasp on his Sky Flames."

 **[Goal complete!** +1000XP, Reborn unlocked as a Trainer (with Reborn in this non-fighting position, all fighting and Flames skills and Abilities gains double XP)  
 **Goal update:** help Tsuna unlock his **Beginner Dying Will Mode** Ability by himself before Reborn shot's him with 10 Dying Will bullets (bullet 1/10)]  
 _note that Dying Will skill is naturally unlocked at Sky Flame skill 75/100 and the Locked Dying Will Mode passive Ability unlocked at Dying Will 1/100 and evolving in Beginner Dying Will Mode at Dying Will 25/100]_

"But as the bullet are a faster method, and life threatening situation aren't all that common in this town, we'll go with the bullets!"  
The twins traded a look – two weeks ago, Tsuna would have been forced to agree with the hit man assessment of the city but now... He smiled, as Kazami send the invite, forcing the baby to show his first real sign of surprise.

¤.¤.¤

"What is this?"  
"This," explained Tsuna with a smile "is my imouto special ability. Her life is a game!"  
"Alright... and it does what exactly?"  
"A lots of thing that we'll explain gradually." Kazami grinned gained a familiar gleam as she though of the fights to come "But what really interest us right now are the Dungeons and Boss Arena, in other words, for the outdated one," Reborn frowned and a shot went her way, promptly evaded by the girl "Fighting!"

"For now we've mainly explored Dungeons in the 10 to 15 level-range, and fought a Bosses ranging from level 10 to 20, but we've leveled twice today..."  
"Which is a lot." took over his sister "And with you as a tutor, we'll improve faster, so..."  
"You want to unlock your Dying Will Mode by fighting."

The twins nodded.

Reborn reflected a bit on the changed situation, then decided to compromise "This is what I'll do: I intended to create opportunities to shoot Tsuna with the Dying Will bullets... As you're already better than what I expected, you should be able to rise to those challenges without the bullets. If you do this, and improve fast enough, I won't use the bullets – but if I find you're not improving fast enough, I'll use them. And of course, since you're using this special ability, you'll have to answer my questions about it."  
The twins communicated silently, as the were wont to do.

"Fair enough." finally assessed Kazami "Let's do this!"  
"Now show me one of your fights."  
"Let's try the Temple Dungeon." proposed Kazami  
"Are you sure? It's level 25, and we've never tried it. Plus we've still not tried the level 20 Forest Dungeon..."  
"Well you're supposed to be in danger, nii-san." answered the younger girl sweetly

The boy sighed "You're right. Ah we'll, let's get fitted and try this."  
and so they did, Kazami explaining more about her ability as they were going toward the Temple where they'd found their first level 25 dungeon.  
The mobs were lots of small animal yokai of various type – tanuki, hebi, inugami and bakemono – and the twins dispatched them efficiently. Kazami was using a beautiful kyoketsu-shoge she'd looted on the basilisk, the weapon being a rare item with a poisonous blade crafted in one of the beast's main fang and a magical silver chain and weight; the versatility of the weapon was ideal for the fighting style of girl. As for her brother, he'd gained basilisk-hide cestus with small non-poisonous fangs on the knuckles which greatly enhanced his hand to hand fighting style.

As for their clothing, Tsuna had looted a white keikogi with a Damage, F Damage and HP bonus a in the Parking Lot Dungeon, a level 20 dungeon they'd recently beaten, where the mobs were small gang members and the Boss a tattooed Yakuza with a mechanical arm which granted them a Range Weapon +5 in the Arena. As for his sister, she'd donned a black keikogi and a burgundy red haori with a good Speed and F Speed boost, a black hakama with a critic and F critic amelioration, and reinforced tabi for discretion, impressing her brother with her ability to fight with floating clothes – her first life as a witch coming to her help, fighting with robes being way harder than with a hakama and haori, in her honest opinion.

¤.¤.¤

The twins took two hours to go through the dungeon, having a few tough spots from time to time, and finally, a notification popped

[new Boss found! Beat this Boss in Arena fight to unlock the **Kitsune** Perk (+5 seduction and bluff skill)]

"There's a seduction skill?" couldn't help but ask Tsuna, unbelieving  
"Seems so. Never unlocked it, I mean it's not like I've ever tried to seduce anyone, I'm thirteen!"  
They focused on the newly appeared boss – an ethereally beautiful woman with pale creamy skin, long black hair, golden eyes and nine fluffy tails moving in the wind in her back.

Tsuna engaged the Kitsune first, Sky Flames blazing on his fists, as Kazami seemed to meld with shadows, waiting for the enemy to turn it's back to her, her kyoketsu-shoge in her left hand, chain rolled around her arm and imbued in Storm Flames, a dagger in her other hand Sky ablaze.  
The Boss didn't have a lot of Life Point, so it clearly was a high damage dealing enemy. As such, Tsuna would be facing it head front, and Kazami's job would be to end it as fast as she could. Dual Flames and Back-stab activated, she jumped, her weapons slipping under the ribs of the beautiful creature to deal a critical 665 damage ( 225 with her Dual Flames, doubled with the back stab, plus 215 with the critic obtained) taking a good chuck of the Kitsune's health, which had a measly 3000 Life Points.

Not having time to exploit her success, she was brutally projected a few meters away by the fiery tails, taking a 150 damage to her HP and dazing her. Seeing his sister life decrease by three-quarters, Tsuna increased his attacks, determined to keep the aggro while she fumbled to get a health regeneration item – and feeling his panic grow; one wrong move and his sister would die, this wasn't the Arena. He was the one supposed to be in danger, not his imouto, she usually was a better fighter than him!

As for Reborn, weapon in hand he hesitated a second – and the Dying Will Bullet wasn't sent toward Tsuna but Kazami...

Only to be brutally repelled by a strange green shimmering shield, only recognized by Kazami – it had all the aspects of a Protego Maxima, but clearly was an AK color and shaped to represent the Hallows. Only her sharpened instincts let her recover fast enough to use the surprise created by the shield to quickly slash the Kitsune three times for a shocking 1490 damages before retreating the fastest she could, trying to enhance her speed with both her Flames.

 **[new Abilities unlocked! Abilities level gained!**  
 **Chained-Surprise (2/10):** each successful attack before the enemy react deal 10% more damage  
 **Flame Melding (1/10):** merging Flames together create new possibilities, when active grants +5%Speed and critic, 1 hour cool-down]  
 **Tsuna**  
 **Sky Armor (1/10):** your Flames protects you, 10% more defense and DW defense when active  
 **Flaming Fists (5/10):** your attacks are enhanced, +25% damage and DW damage when active]

¤.¤.¤

A stunned silence followed, as the Kitsune fell. Then, ignoring the victory notice, Reborn asked "What was this, bambina?"  
Kazami hesitated a bit, not sure herself but having an idea "I can't use Dying Will. Bullet or not."  
"Clearly. But why?"  
Half-lie would be better this time "Because I've already died."

"What do you mean you've already died?" asked Tsuna, stunned  
"Impossible." added Reborn without hesitation  
"Impossible like being trapped in a baby form? Or living a game? Or using Flames?"

"Er..."  
"Alright, so when did you die?"  
"Before my birth." she smiled "Remember when I told you I wasn't the hero of the story, but you were Tsu-nii?"  
"Yes?"  
"That wasn't entirely true... You're the hero of _this_ story, I've already been the hero. I lived, I fought, and I died for my people. And so I was given a choice when I died." a sight "I was an orphan with a shitty life in my first life, so they offered to me the one thing I wanted..."

"Family..." muttered Reborn, nearly under his breath, thinking the explanation oddly fitting with what he'd seen of the teenage girl  
A smile.  
"Exactly. But they couldn't put me just anywhere... Kazami Sawada wasn't supposed to survive, originally, so they sent my soul to become Kazami. My memories weren't taken, but they aren't as clear as this life memories in order for me not to live in the past." explained Kazami, this part being true, and explained to her by Death before the character creation

"And the game?" asked Reborn  
"Er... I think that's because they knew we'd be mixed with the Mafia and felt bad for putting me in the middle of chaos once more." she improvised on the true reason  
Tsuna was thoughtful for a few moments, wondering if he should see his kid sister differently with these new revelation – but then his greatest quality was his ability to love and accept everyone.  
So he smiled, hugging the blushing little girl "Aw this is so cute, you pretending to be tough and mocking me all the time when in truth you love having a family..."

¤.¤.¤

Kazami blushed harder, muttering unintelligent nonsense – she'd teased him so much, and now he was taking his revenge, nothing to do but endure. Finally, the twins turned toward the loot, Tsuna's eyes shining : loot always was his favorite part, a bit like an everyday Christmas... As for Reborn, he too was thoughtful – he felt that Kazami hadn't been entirely honest, even if he was pretty sure she said at least part of the truth.

"Are these jewelries?" asked a crestfallen Tsuna eyeing the spoils with a doubtful pout  
"Look at their stats before pouting, nii-san." admonished Kazami "This fang necklace is unisex, and give +3 in Strength..."  
"Oh! Me! Me! I want it!" cooed the boy, making Reborn wonder how he'd get this child into a respectable mafia boss

"And this is for Reborn," continued the girl, making both her companions do a double-take "Curse Lifting Ring, one usage, regain your strongest form for 5 minute. Emergency use recommended..."  
Reborn stared at the unassuming ring in wonder – truly, this game was a boon of the gods he thought, not knowing near the truth he was; for him to regain his adult form, even only for five minutes, could really be a life saver in a bad situation. And the mafia underworld was ripe with bad situations.  
"How come he gets loots when he didn't fight..." muttered half-heartedly Tsuna

"Well look at your Flame and Fighting Stats and you'll understand." explained Kazami, pocketing her own fang and pearl necklace, much more feminine than Tsuna's, and giving her a welcomed +3 Wisdom  
He obeyed, and gave a surprised yelp " I jumped from 66 to 71 in Sky Flame, that's like, massive! And same for my Hand to Hand skill, it went from 14 to 19!"  
"This is because of Reborn status as a Tutor. We improve much faster with him present." explained patiently his sister while giving him one third of the money

"Oh. It's fair then, I mean it's not like looking at us fighting must be all that fun..."  
"Speaking of fun..." interjected his sister "I'm pretty sure they're higher level Dungeon around you could go in alone if you're bored, Reborn. I mean if you're a hit man you have to train from time to time, and I've always found real fighting much more useful than regular practice." said Kazami while giving him his money  
A small nod was the only reply she got, but it was enough for her.

¤.¤.¤

The following days, the Sawada household got use to live with their new addition – a psycho baby who'd taken to steal Tsuna's bed and felt the need to trap the surrounding of his bed before sleeping, making Kazami mentally compare him to a pint-sized Mad-Eye. The twins did the level 20 dungeon they'd ignored, then the second level 25 dungeon, all under the watchful eye of their baby Tutor, then went on to the new Bosses.

Reborn tried to force Tsuna to participate in a volleyball competition, but finally relented when the boy argued that Kazami was way better in this kind of sport, admitting that using the correct person in any situation was a good quality for a mafia boss. And every morning before school, he gave the twin theoretical lessons in the mafia world – important Famiglia, known figures, general hierarchy and other useful topics.

By the end of the first week, the twins were midway to level 27 and Tsuna had unlocked the **Locked** **Dying Will Mode** and was using all his skill points on **Dying Will** , while Kazami had used her SP on her newly appeared **Wind Flame** skill and her two Perks on the second and third rank of **Lucky 7** , adding 5% of chance to get higher grade loot and 2 to her base Luck – after all, luck had saved her lots of time in her first life...  
The Monday following Reborn arrival in the family, the twins were waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive when a notification popped

 **[Life Quest! Smoking hot!**  
 **Goal:** discover the new student identity  
 **Bonus goal:** help Tsuna save the new student  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+1000XP per goal, +5000XP per bonus goal and 1 intermediate skill book, +1CP on completion]_

"Somehow I've got the feeling Reborn's meddling." said Tsuna under his breath, gaining an approving nod from Kazami  
No sooner did he say that that the professor entered the room, followed by a clearly European looking guy with mid-length white hair and green eyes – the reaction among most of the girl was instantaneous, and Tsuna sighed when he saw that even Kyoko seemed to be smiling at the new good-looking guy.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying oversea in Italy. Please welcome Gokudera Hayato, everyone." said the teacher, oblivious to the gushing girls  
"Italia. Yep, definitely Reborn meddling." Tsuna shivered "And why is he glaring at me like this? This is Hibari level scary!"  
Kazami chuckled quietly at the observation, while the white-haired boy stomped toward them, his desk being near them.

""Hi, Gokudera-san"" said Tsuna with his basic Italian – having a sister who loved languages had it's uses after all "" Welcome back to Japan, I'm Sawada Tsuna."" the boy frown lessened, visibly surprised to hear Italian here  
""And I'm Sawada Kazami, the intelligent twin. Just ask us if you need someone to show you around town."" added Kazami, smiling – how typical of her brother to be so welcoming in spite of being scarred out of his mind  
""Your Italian is really good."" answered Gokudera ""And yours passable."" he added bluntly toward Tsuna  
""Ah!"" Tsuna smiled shyly ""I only learned by helping my sister practice, she started learning when she was five."" explained Tsuna in broken Italian

[+10 relationship with Gokudera Hayato  
Tsuna gains +5 relationship with Gokudera Hayato]

The small talk ended with class starting and the new quest update.

 **[Goal complete!** +1000XP  
 **Goal updated:** Recruit or kill Gokudera Hayato.]

¤.¤.¤

The school day proceeded nicely enough after that in spite of the strange and foreboding goal, Gokudera being hunted by hordes of fan girls while the twins observed the show. Then, as school ended, the new student asked Tsuna to meet him in the backyard of the school. The twins accepted, vaguely worried but knowing that if Reborn was meddling they'd better go with the flow until they understood what was happening...

"I've observed you, Sawada Tsuna." said Gokudera-san "You're not a bad guy, but I don't think you're fit to be the Vongola Juudaime. As such I'm going to test you Vongola style! Let's have a death match!"  
"Eh? A death match?" immediately protested Tsuna  
"I don't think he cares whether you agree or not." informed Kazami, as she eyed the dynamite sticks he'd just taken seemingly out of nowhere

Tsuna didn't answer, already evading the first exploding attack.  
The Italian boy was busy preparing his next attack when a childish "Chaos!" was heard, provoking a grouped "Reborn!" as an answer  
"You came earlier than expected, Gokudera Hayato." added the baby to his greetings  
"See," shouted Tsuna "I just knew Reborn was behind this!"

"Yes. Nono's trusted assassin gave me the honor to asses the worthiness of the new heir." confirmed Hayato  
"This is Smokin'Bomb Hayato, an explosive expert of the Vongola. I told him he could kill Tsuna if he's not worthy." idly explained the baby "But I'm sure all will be well, he's improved after all." he assured, completely ignoring the killing intent coming his way from both twins "So... just fight already!"

And Gokudera-san was back to attacking, Tsuna activating his Sky Flames to avoid the dynamite attacks of the young mafioso – Kazami observed, having equipped her fighting clothes and weapon just to be safe, tensed but knowing her brother had to fight for himself, and after a few attacks, he was backed in a corner. The girl winced – even with his Flames, Tsuna wouldn't be fast enough to avoid all the dynamite.

[Dying Will bullet 2/10]

"REBORN! Defuse the dynamite with my Dying Will!"

With a relieved sigh Kazami went to the destroyed clothes, **Repair** Ability in action, while her scantily clad brother was dancing between Gokudera's attacks.  
"Double Bomb!" announced the Italian teen, not yet beaten  
But the Dying Will was still strong, and now, he was starting to strain "Triple Bomb!" then he winced, not able to control all his dynamite – a stick felled to his feet, and he knew he wouldn't make it

"Get him out of here while I defuse!" shouted Tsuna to his sister, gaining a calculating look from Reborn  
"Already able to retain logical thinking in Dying Will Mode." he smiled "Yes, he's progressed nicely."  
Meanwhile, Kazami had jumped into action obeying her brother's directive then going back to help him, leaving a stunned Gokudera near Reborn. A few seconds later, all the dynamite was defused, and Tsuna accepted his repaired uniform from his sister, thankful.

[+250 relationship gain with Gokudera Hayato  
Gokudera Hayato is now Highly Friendly  
Tsuna gains +500 relationship with Gokudera Hayato  
Gokudera Hayato is now Highly Loyal to Tsuna!]

"I was wrong!" shouted Gokudera suddenly "You're clearly fit to be the Juudaime! Let me be your underling!"  
"Eh?!"  
"The looser serve the strong." stated Reborn "That's the law in the mafia world."  
"But I want to change that." affirmed Tsuna "I don't want the strong to oppress the weak but to protect them."

[Tsuna gains +100 relationship with Gokudera Hayato]

"Just like Primo." the already adoring Italian boy gained an adoring gleam in his eyes "Only you can be the new Vongola Head! I'll follow you to the end Juudaime!" then he turned to Kazami "And you too, Juudaime's right hand! You're strong!"  
"Right hand?" mouthed silently Tsuna, gaining a shrug as an answer

 **[Life Quest Complete!** +1000XP  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +5000XP  
 _choose 1 intermediate skill book  
intermediate Parkour  
intermediate Empathy  
intermediate Intimidate]_

And just like that, Tsuna had gained the total loyalty of his first and completely accidental subordinate. The following days had been calm, if strange, with Gokudera following Tsuna like a puppy, and Gokudera's fan girls following him.  
The only noteworthy event had been the expulsion of a teacher upon founding his schools record and the twins wondering whether or not invite the white-haired boy in their party, seeing as it did had a capacity of four fighting members.

¤.¤.¤

"Good job everyone, see you tomorrow!"  
"See you Kaze-chan!"  
"Mata ne, Captain!"  
Kazami smiled, helping the younger students of the Aikido Club tidy up, then after a shower, equipped her fighting clothes instead of her school uniform as she had often done lately, seeing as it was after the school hours she wouldn't get in trouble for it – she must have missed wizarding robes after all, since she really enjoyed the traditional outfit she'd looted in various dungeons and Bosses fight.

She was on the brink of heading home when she spotted a lonely figure on the baseball pitch. Suddenly having a bad feeling, her high intuition acting up, she jogged toward him – and recognized the person as Yamamoto Takeshi a cute and ultra popular freshman, star player of the baseball team.  
"Still training, Yamamoto-san?"

Surprised, he turned toward her "Hi, er... Sawada-san?"  
"Hay! I just finished club activities." she explained  
"What club are you in?" he eyed her clothes "Kendo?"

"Iie, I'm in the Aikido and Kyudo clubs. So isn't it a bit late to still be training?" she looked at him, a bit worried "I mean you seem really tired, you could hurt yourself seriously if you strain yourself."  
"You're probably right." sighed the baseball freak "But baseball is the only thing I'm good at and I feel I've been stagnant recently, so apart from training I don't really see what to do..."  
"Nonsense!" protested Kazami with force "Just to be good at baseball, you must have high accuracy, above average strength, good speed... these aren't only used in baseball, I'm pretty sure you'd good a Kendo too, for example!"

He gave an awkward smile, somewhere between embarrassed and surprised "Ah well, I used to a bit of sword practice with my father when I was young. He is a Iaidoka." he admitted  
"See? And why did you stop?"  
"I wanted to focus on baseball..."  
"And don't you miss having fun with your dad?"

He thought a second "A bit." he admitted  
"So, why don't you do it again?"  
"But if I train less, my team will complain that I don't work hard enough and say I'm at fault if we loose matches..."  
"Which is totally stupid. If more training is essential, then they should be here with you, you shouldn't be alone." she frowned "Because from my viewpoint it sure seem like they are just using you and aren't even real friends..."

He started to frown too "May be... but I don't have any other friends so..."  
"Well I can be your friend! And my brother too, he's a bit naive but he's really kind. And my best friend has a brother who loves sport, I'm sure you could get along." she said, smiling  
Yamamoto smiled back "You're right, thanks."

[+50 relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi  
Yamamoto Takeshi is now Friendly]

He put his bat down and winced, weakly smiling at the friendly girl "Guess you were right, I've overdone it a bit..."  
She held out her hand "Come, I'll walk you back home."  
"isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" he asked jokingly

"Please!" she protested "The only person who frightens me around here are Hibari and Tsuna's new tutor."  
"Really?"  
"Well, yeah. I like fighting, and I'm not bad at it even if I'm not a pro, so I can protect myself! But those two are clearly out of my league" she admitted with a pout, still reeling from Reborn completely outrageous stats  
Jocking around, they walked back to the gymnasium for Yamamoto to get his stuff back and they leaved the school.

¤.¤.¤

"Your dad is the chef here?" couldn't help but gush Kazami as they stopped in front of a sushi restaurant "I love the food here." a small pout "But I never seem to get my own recipes to become as good as here..." she complained  
"Ah Takeshi, okaerinasai."  
"Tadaima, dad."

"And who is this young lady?"  
"Yoroshiku! I'm Sawada Kazami, please call me Kazami."  
"Yoroshiku, Kazami-san. Are you Takeshi's classmate?"  
"Ah we're in the same grade, but we don't share the same classroom." she denied "We both were running late with our club activities and he told me you were a Iaidoka, so as an aikidoka, I shamelessly followed him home. You don't get to meet a lot of Iaido practitioner nowadays, and," she gave him a piercing looked – even without the **Observe** Ability proclaiming him a level 52 assassin, she'd have guess he was powerful "You're good and you've seen real fights, it's evident Yamamoto-san."

The old cook sent back his own assessing stare "Why don't you come to the dojo?"  
Kazami smiled, easily accepting the invitation and dragging Takeshi with "Let's go! Er... Where is it?"  
The older boy laughed at her and led her in the right direction, while his father disappeared, probably to put on more appropriate clothes for a dojo.

She turned toward Takeshi, throwing a bokken from her Inventory toward him "Here, let's see what you remember!"  
"Wow, where did this come from?"  
A wink "It's a secret!"

He laughed again and adjusted his grip, making Kazami do a double-take – he hadn't practiced for years, really? He really must be a natural – and suddenly, she remembered her character creation. Yamamoto, double rate of learning with white weapon. He **was** a natural! Her smile grew wild "Come! Let's dance!"

And dance they did.

Takeshi was impressive – clearly worse than her at first, his gift was clear soon enough, each error being made only once – in only a few minutes, he was catching up with her only looking at how she fought and adapting. And in less than ten minutes, she was fighting against an equal, breath short and Adrenalin high, never noticing Takeshi's father who'd crept in the dojo while they were fighting.

And suddenly, she was fighting against her better, backed against a wall and loosing, but still smiling, at an equally smiling Takeshi "See what you were missing out?" she let out between to short breaths "Only good at baseball? Please, you're a born fighter, and it's beautiful!" than, her mind catching up with her mouth, she blushed – and so did Takeshi

[+100 relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi]

¤.¤.¤

A chuckle broke the embarrassed silence, and Takeshi jumped back "Dad! You frightened me!"  
"Of course I did," laughed the old man "You were too busy courting this young lady!  
"Moo, dad." complained the boy, now completely red

As for the old man, he was now more serious and looking at Kazami "Just as I thought," he said "You're not a Martial Artist..." he ignored the shocked look of his son, thinking he was insulting the girl "You're a fighter. A killer. Someone who've seen blood and lost love one, I can see it in your eyes."  
Takeshi jerked toward Kazami at this assessment, but the girl, still caught up in the fight, couldn't deny her past and all her friends dead for her, and replied in a bittersweet tone "just like you..."

Catching the stunned look of her fellow student, she suddenly realized what she'd just admitted , getting her feelings under control, bowed in front of the two men "Thanks for having me here, but I really must go home, my family is waiting for me..."  
And she was gone, never realizing the still bittersweet tone she'd use to talk about this hard won family – never realizing than the stunned silence of Takeshi wasn't a negative reaction.

Completely missing the notification...

[+100 relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi  
Yamamoto Takeshi is now Highly Friendly]

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV27:**

Strength: 20(22)  
Agility: 36(40)  
Endurance: 18  
Intelligence: 25  
Wisdom: 35(37)  
Charisma:20(23)  
Luck: 18(20)

¤.¤.¤

HP/FP : 202/393  
Dam/ F Dam: 102/96  
Speed/ F Speed: 121/92  
Critic/ F Critic: 121/112  
Def/ F Def: 58/71


	4. III Daily Arc 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews, I've tried to take what you've said in consideration!  
\- changed Storm Flame from Green to Red (I first considered making Kazami second Flame a Lightning one but settled on Storm... but I forgot to account for the color change ^_^)  
\- put the twins in the same grade as Takeshi in the previous chapter (I got confused by their age...)  
\- the topic of Kazami's guardians is explained in this chapter  
\- added Kazami's stats at the end of the chapter

* * *

The next day, while Kazami was off with Hana and Kyoko, Takeshi approached Tsuna.  
"Hi!" he gave an embarrassed chuckle "How to put this... Your sister really helped me yesterday, and she told me I should try to make more friends..."  
"Which is always a good idea!" easily agreed Tsuna "Even though, as the baseball club star player I thought you'd already have lots of friends?"  
"I don't. That's what Kazami-san helped me understand yesterday. They only use me for my gift in baseball, but we never hang out and don't know anything about each other..."

"Ouch. Yep, Kaze-chan was right, like usual. Feel free to hang out with us!" easily agreed Tsuna  
"But Juudaime!" immediately complained Gokudera, who was leering at the new addition to the group "Do we really need this clingy bastard? Am I not good enough as an underling?"  
Yamato laughed – Tsuna seemed to be nearly as interesting as his twin "Juudaime? Are you playing some kind of mafia game?"  
"Er... yes! Yes we are!" quickly lied Tsuna  
"Do you want to be a part of the Famiglia?" added a new, childish voice  
"Sure, I'll play!"

"Wha! Reborn, don't come out of nowhere like this! Sorry Yamamoto-san, this is Reborn my... cousin! Yes, cousin, and he really likes the mafia game..."  
"No problem! So what do you do?"  
"Tsuna is the future boss! And he is recruiting his most trusted acolytes!" calmly explained Reborn  
"We mostly hang out." cut Tsuna before he could add anything too incriminating "And I train in fighting with my sister..." he couldn't help but add, a bit too honest  
"Ah... speaking of fighting..."

¤.¤.¤

Takeshi blushed, not really knowing how to explain what he wanted to say "Your sister walked me home yesterday and we had a bit of a spar in the dojo..."  
"You have a dojo in your home?"  
"Yes, my father is a Iaidoka... And speaking of my father, I fear he said something that could be taken in a bad way by your sister..."

"Ah?"  
Feeling three stares piercing him, he stammered, feeling a bit threatened, but understood that he'd have to explain more "Well, dad saw us sparing, and he said that she wasn't a martial artist but a fighter... someone who'd seen blood, killed and lost loved one." he paraphrased his father, the words having been engraved in his memories "And she agreed... And fled..."he winced

"Juudaime's right hand clearly is a warrior." confirmed Gokudera seriously "And such people often have harsh past... This kind of thing tend to frighten normal people." He concluded, his eyes clouding  
"I'm not afraid!" couldn't help but protest the baseball sportsmen

Reborn glanced at him – yes, he wasn't afraid, on the contrary, and coming from someone who'd gotten a good enough spar against Kazami to bring about this particularly enlightened remark from his father, this was revealing. The Yamamoto weren't normal people, this was quite evident, and he'd been right a few second earlier to propose a place in the Vongola Famiglia to the boy, even if he didn't understand yet how serious this was.

Because one day, Takeshi would be a man that would be a true asset to the Vongola.

He frowned a bit – an asset that seemed to have already formed a bit too much of an attachment toward the bambina, he'd have to keep an eye on this – the girl may have already lived once, she still was way too young for romantic involvement decided Reborn. After all, love often led to heartbreak, and now that he knew Kazami a bit more, he was quite sure she didn't need anymore of this – she'd already suffered enough in her past life for it to still be clear enough when observing her, in spite of her artificially subdued memories and feelings toward that first life...

"Kaze-chan had..." Tsuna hesitated a bit, wondering how to explain this reincarnation situation without talking about previous lives "Harsh events happen to her during a childhood, and I only learned about it afterward. And Maman doesn't know about it!" he added as an afterthought, as a warning toward both Gokudera and Takeshi "Truth is, I don't know a lot about it either..." he admitted, musing that maybe he should ask a bit about it to his sister "But Kaze-chan is very conscious about how the people close to her view her." he finished "So if you got along well together, may be she's afraid you don't like her anymore. She was really afraid about how I'd react the first time I understood she really likes to fight... Not just as sport but as a real, life-threatening experience. And I **am** afraid for her because of it, it's evident, because she's really reckless, but she really seem alive when she does something she likes!"

"She was beautiful when fighting." couldn't help but agree Takeshi, gaining a sharp glance from both Reborn and Gokudera, as Tsuna remained oblivious  
"What I mean is, just tell her you're not... repulsed by her past, or fighting abilities, and it'll be OK..."  
Takeshi smiled "Thanks, Tsuna! I owe you one!"

[Tsuna gains +10 relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi]

¤.¤.¤

The same day, Takeshi waited for Kazami after her Kyudo club "Sawada-san! Can I talk with you a bit?"  
Surprised, the girl agreed, a bit wary – she had been sure he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore after what she'd let slip the previous day...  
"I just wanted to thank you..."

Well this conversation clearly wasn't going in the way she'd thought.  
"Now that I've remembered that baseball is cool, but not the only thing I can do, I feel better." his smile was a bid candid and childlike, and really suite him "I've asked dad to star training with him again!" he added, still smiling  
"That's good. I saw you with Tsu-kun earlier." she said, as they started to walk out of the school, both houses being in roughly the same direction

"Yes. Your brother is fun, we really could be great friend." he easily admitted with a smile "And he helped me out a bit with a situation I had." his smile dimmed a bit "But even if your brother is a good guy, you're my main friend, you know?"  
Kazami tripped, not expecting this affirmation, but Takeshi helped her before she fell.

"I didn't think you'd still want to be friends after yesterday..." she admitted after a moment  
"I don't know what happened in your past, and honestly I don't really care right now. What I do know is that you were kind and fun yesterday, and I really like sparring with you. I'm pretty sure we could become really good friends, and who knows, maybe I'll learn about you past eventually? But for now, I don't have any right to know, and I'm alright with it." he shrugged "I mean, I don't even know everything about my dad, it's clear enough he wasn't always a sushi maker... But it doesn't change who he is right now. It's the same for you..." his smile grew awkward "I'm not really clear am I?"

Kazami smiled "Not really, but I understand. Thanks."  
And just like that, everything was alright – Kazami and Takeshi started to hang out together, the boy becoming a regular sparring partner, Tsuna happy about their new friend, Gokudera tolerating the boy with a bad grace that was a bit more of a pretense with each passing day...

¤.¤.¤

The twins were doing their homework, with Reborn tutoring by making them improve their dodging at the same time when a noise coming from the outside alerted the three of them. The twin turned their head to find themselves looking a a small kid, a bit taller than Reborn and being maybe five years old, wearing a shocking cow onesie and an impressive afro looking at them, crawling on the large tree just outside their room's window like a monkey – as for Reborn, he was busy ignoring the new arrival.

"Lambo has arrived! The time has come for revenge, Reborn! I'll kill you this time!" loudly announced the self-proclaimed killer  
"So now that you're done with biology and dodging, let's practice your speed with mathematics homework." announced said person as sole reply  
"Don't ignore me!" protested the kid, launching an attack at his enemy  
Only to be easily avoided and land against a wall. Crying from the fall, he sat on the floor, crying and loudly proclaiming, under the twins unbelieving stares and stunned silence "I Lambo-san, 5years old, from Italy, a hit man from the Bovino Famiglia, tripped! Favorite food are grape and candy and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!"

Silence went on.

"Don't ignore me!" a small frown, then a victorious smile "Ah Ah! I know! I didn't came unarmed, mouhaha! Fear the Bovino's inherited weapon, the Ten Year Bazooka!" the small cow somehow produced a giant bazooka from within his hair, leading Tsuna to confirm once more that Kazami's gamer ability really wasn't the strangest thing in his life  
"Tada! Those who are shot with this are switched for five minutes with their selves from ten years in the future!"

The twins traded a glance – this sounded a bit interesting. But the kid stored the weapon back in his hair, claiming it was way to important to use against such small fries as Reborn, before brandishing a hand grenade, still hoping to gain a reaction from his nemesis – only to be ignored by both the twins, now used to Reborn's antics, and Reborn himself who threw the grenade and it's owner out of the window in the same movement.  
"That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?" couldn't help but ask Tsuna, eying the smoke cloud outside

Harsh or not, Lambo was back a few minutes later, thanks to Maman's kind heart. Finally, around diner time, they had their first occasion to observe the strange bazooka effect – it appeared that future Lambo was a good looking teen who now knew more about fighting but still a cry-baby, was still looking at Reborn as a nemesis, even though he still was outclassed. And without the twins really understanding how it happened, the Sawada household gained a freeloader...

Eventually, they would understand that the Bovino Famiglia had sent Lambo against Reborn knowing that he would fail and hoping to get rid of him, which did happen, even if not exactly how they thought. They even grew attached to the leech, who was a loud but good-hearted kid.

* * *

Nearly a month had gone by since Reborn's entrance in the Sawada's life when they finally decide to included Takeshi and Hayato into their biggest secret...  
"So... Kazami-chan life is a video game because she is a reincarnation... and the blood and violence dad talked about weren't from this life but the previous?" summarized Takeshi  
Said girl nodded, still wary of their two friends reactions...

"Juudaime's right hand really is impressive!" gushed Gokudera "So this is how you're improving so fast!"  
"Sounds fun!' completed Takeshi  
"As underlings of Tsuna, we've decided to grant you the honor of being in our party. " explained, in his own unique way, Reborn, as the two boys were accepting their invite "And to celebrate this, we're having a training trip in the dungeons of the city to learn to work together!"  
"And let's hope we survive..." prayed Tsuna, fearing that Gokudera ongoing hostility against Takeshi wouldn't get them killed

[ **Hidden Goal Complete! Get a full small party!  
** _ **Reward:**_ _+500XP to each, 1 advanced strategy skill book to everyone  
please note that strategy is only available once a complete party has been formed once]_

And so they went back to their first, now pitiful level 10 dungeon, trouncing through the mobs and barely pausing to make a strategy when coming face to face with the Rat Boss. Both the Ghost and Playground dungeons were as easy, but things started to get interesting as they got back to the level 20's dungeon, which were still easy enough, but started to asked a bit of thinking through from the four fighters, and gave a bit of interesting loot for the newest additions to the game.

These dungeons helped them to agree, at least temporarily to a formation – Gokudera taking over heavy, but slow, distance attacks, Tsuna being the main aggro taker, Takeshi the white weapon main damage dealer, first with his bokken then with a katana looted on the Wolf Boss of the Forest Dungeon . As for Kazami, she was more of the rogue, making use of the shadows and her speed more than of a heavy weapon, her kyoketsu-shoge being a lighter weapon than Takeshi's katana.

Finally, back the the level 25's dungeon, they could really start to improve and test their formation. And with the death of the Kitsune, Tsuna finally unlocked his Beginner Dying Will Mode, updating the Life Quest for everyone and making his sister and him jump to level 29, Gokudera a bit ahead with his level 31 and Takeshi right behind them with a level 27.

 **[Goal complete!** +8*1000XP  
 **Goal updated:** learn about the Vongola Boss Guardians]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 29!  
 _+2SP, +1PP]_

¤.¤.¤

After a first day spent on the known dungeons, the second was spent by first doing all the Bosses of the Arena one after the other, under Reborn slaver's rhythm. After lunch, they felt ready enough to try their first, totally unknown, level 30 dungeon, the Zombie dungeon that had recently popped near the Ghost dungeon.  
Everyone stuffed and ready, they entered the cemetery, this time choosing the zombie mode instead of the ghost's one – and a new notification appeared

 _[This is a wave dungeon, survive the ten waves of enemies and the Boss!]_

As soon as the notification disappeared, the first mobs appeared.

"This is a survival challenge!" claimed happily Gokudera "Let's have a bet!" he added toward Takeshi "The one who takes out more zombies will be declared best underling!"  
Takeshi's only answer was to behead a zombie just in front of his challenger. Meanwhile, the twins shared an exasperated glance and went into full attack mode, their combined attacks smoother than the other two's, since they where more used to work together, and of course got along well, contrarily to the two older boys.

Nearly an hour later, Takeshi and Gokudera were panting, back to back, looking at the twins with admiration " I guess there is a reason why juudaime is the juudaime." commented Gokudera  
"That and his teamwork." muttered Takeshi "They're better than us because they aren't fighting alone."  
"Exactly, Takeshi! You should listen Gokudera! A good underling must understand the importance of the Famiglia!" approved Reborn

They didn't have anytime to answer, the ground suddenly shaking under them, as all the zombies, dead or not, suddenly rose and converged together to form one giant monster, prompting a notification [new Boss found! Beat this Boss in the Arena to unlock the **Swarming** Perk (+5 to strategy and empathy)].

"Let's do this!" said Kazami with a feral smirk "This is a tank Boss. Slow, with few but heavy attacks and a lots of HP."  
"I'll keep his attention with Gokudera-san." proposed Tsuna immediately "The two of you focus on dealing all the damages you can."

They immediately jumped into action, the giant zombie attention immediately occupied by Tsuna's Sky Fist and Gokudera annoying dynamite. Using this to slip behind the monster, Kazami and Takeshi immediately back-stabbed it. With a three strikes **Chained-Surprise** , Kazami was now up to nearly 2000 damage, as for Takeshi even without Flames, he still dealt a good 1000 damage in two precises strikes.

The Boss, with his considerable 16000 HP, still was downed in less than fifteen minutes by the group – they just had a close call when he first unleashed his slow recharging but overpowered attack, some kind of power wave that send them sprawling on the ground, and dealt a good 100 damage to each. After that, a new wave of zombie mob appeared when the Boss hit half life. Kazami and Takeshi dealt with them while the other two kept the Swarming Zombie away.

"Yosh! I've helped Tsuna the most!" proclaimed Gokudera as the Boss was falling "As such I'm the best underling!"  
"You can be Tsuna's right hand." conceded the other easy enough "I'll be Kazami-chan's one!"  
Gokudera was surprised for a second, then nodded "Alright! After all Kazami-san is Juudaime's sister, she's too important to just be his right hand!"

The twins traded a look at the outrageous, but not surprising, proclamation from the mafioso teen. As for Takeshi, brusquely more serious, he turned toward the twins and Reborn...

¤.¤.¤

"What are those Flames? And can I unlock them?"  
"These are the Dying Will Flames." explained Reborn "Most of the time, they are only unlocked when in life or death situation, but with training you can learn to access them at will like the twins."  
"And why the color difference?"

"Seven Flames exist, each having a special quality and a different color. Tsuna and bambina main Flames are orange, with an harmonization capability and named the Sky Flames, the rarest of all. But Kazami also has a strong Storm Flame affinity, which explain her red, disintegrating flames." lectured the baby  
"In your skill list you should have some Flame skill listed. Until rank 25, your Flame abilities are locked. After that you unlock a beginner ability, to learn how to access and use them, meditation is the way to go." explained Kazami

Takeshi and Gokudera serious look was clear – they would start meditation as soon as possible, in order to catch up to the twin in term of Flame abilities.

"So... serious talk over? Can we take a look at the loot now?" whined Tsuna, gaining an amused glare from his sister and a sigh from Reborn  
"Alright, alright, loot time." accepted Kazami, "Wow... We've got legendary loot guys!"  
"What is it?"  
"A leveling Casual Suit. Right now it only has a +1 Charisma and +1 Endurance, but it will gain levels as it is used." explained the girl "It should go to one of you, I'm good with my current outfit."

"Pass." added Takeshi  
"You take it, Juudaime." immediately proposed Gokudera "You're the on doing close combat the most."  
"Alright so now that that's done with, there's a pair of wrist protectors with a +1 Strength boost, " she tossed them at Takeshi, would caught them easily "Recipes for specialized bombs" Gokudera fumbled a second with the scroll, already engrossed in the new ways to make things explode that were offering themselves to him

¤.¤.¤

She was ready to announce the forth item when she saw what it was. Her voice got caught in the throat. Feeling his sister change of mood first, Tsuna walked up to her, peeking at the item in her hands and its description. **[Reforged Hallows]** read the title of the small, closed, Elder box. To his surprise, there wasn't any description available to him – but Kazami did have a description, or rather, a message, under her eyes...

[Mistress,  
both gods and dead have followed your new life with interest. You have now regained enough power for us to communicate via dreams.  
As for the box, opening it will restore your link with me – it's not gone, but weakened for now. As the previous form of the Hallows wasn't appropriate for other places than the wizarding world, and could be considered too powerful, I've remade them in a new form with Chaos's help.  
When you open the box, the Hallows magic will interact with your soul, a bit like when you gained Chaos' game aptitude. Once the processes is done, the Reforged Hallow will act as a permanent, slow progressing skill. Right now, it'll only help you feel souls, but its effects will evolve.  
And finally, using your status as living in the mortal realms, yet being my master, I've managed to send you something back, that you'll find in the box, and the following message from a newly reincarnated soul:  
 _Be happy, in this life and every other, Don't stay alone and be a bit selfish from time to time. Most of all, never forget to have fun. Goodbye, kitty._  
 _I_ 'm sorry to say that opening the box will lessen the effect of the damper we've put on your memories and feelings from your life as Harriet Potter, and that an important evolution of your new skill will have the same impact.  
Death]

"I'm not a cat, you stupid fox." couldn't help but mutter Kazami at the message, instantly knowing from the nickname, and phrasing, that it was from Fred  
In a swift move, she opened the box, revealing a silver chain with small charms, each in a different form – each the solidified materialization of a powerful and happy memory that could be accessed with a thought, the Solid Patronus, last invention of the red-headed twins before they were separated...

In a swift movement, she used the small clip of the ornament to fasten it in her hair, silver charms dangling in the midst of her black locks as a notification appeared

[ **Soul Chain** (+1 to all stats, access to recorded memories) is now soul-bounded. It will be automatically unlocked in any new game and new memories will be added automatically]

Then, the box unleashed its powers, and she fainted...

¤.¤.¤

When Kazami woke up, it was in an unfamiliar bed. A few hours had gone by, judging by the light, and the first thing she saw was a relieved Takeshi "You're up."  
She nodded in silence, still a bit dazed.  
"What happened?"  
"A gift from the afterlife..."  
"Well if something that put you out like light for hours is Death's idea of a gift, I'd hate to see what he does to his enemies."

She giggled at the affirmation, and Takeshi adopted a more serious tone "Are you alright?"  
"I will be, eventually." she answered honestly, like she was driven to be often enough when it came to him  
"And that gift, what was it?" an hesitation "You're not obliged to tell me if you don't want..."

"I'll tell you." she cut him with a reassuring smile "Death lessened the way my feelings and memories about my past life were dampened. But in exchange, he gave me back a precious reminder from that life," she explained, touching the silver charms in her hair "and a message from someone that I knew, who died years before me and is now back in the reincarnation cycle..."  
"Someone who was very close to you."  
It was an affirmation more than a question and as such she only nodded in answer.

"Maybe it's better." he added after a moment of silence, before continuing, seeing her surprised look " Everyone knows it's better to learn to cope with memories and feeling rather than avoid them. Why should it be different with a past life feelings and memories? It made sense when you were younger, and not mature enough, but you're old enough now to learn to cope with it."  
"You make me sound ancient!" imimmediately protested Kazami " I'm younger than you!"  
"By a few months only. And you're far more mature than most of people our age."

She let it sink a bit, then agreed "I guess."  
"Now lets go meet the others! They're downstairs with dad."  
"We're at your place?" she finally asked, remembering that she didn't know where she was  
"Yes. I guess you've mainly seen the dojo...This is my room, we were the closest to here when you fainted. Tsuna and Gokudera are being tortured... er... trained by Reborn and dad in the dojo. We've made a deal with Reborn."

"What kind of deal?"  
"For the new goal of the Life Quest."  
"Ah, the Vongola Guardians?"  
"Yes. Predictably, Reborn knows the answer, but apparently he wants to check something first, and he stated that Gokudera-san and me will have to at least unlock our Beginner Flame Affinity before he answer."  
"Just unlock?"

"Yes. Tsuna told him that you took months before you were able to use your Flames even basically."  
"It's true." confirmed Kazami "Tsuna didn't have the game's interface at that time, but I did, so I could see that we had the Ability in our list, but we just didn't manage to activate it properly... so we grinded on meditation, like Nono-jiji advised us, and we got it eventually..."  
While explaining this, they'd walked down the dojo, where Reborn and Takeshi's dad seemed to have fun with running the two teens ragged. Everybody was happy to see the girl up, and she explained in the simplest way she could what had happened to her.

* * *

"I still don't understand what's up with the Mafia and weirdos!"whined Tsuna a few days latter  
Kazami would have like to tell her brother that her was just dramatizing the situation, but she really couldn't...

The week had started with several encounters – and murder attempts – from a beautiful, Italian woman with familiar green eyes and long, straight, **pink** hair. Since when was pink a natural color for anyone but a metamorph? The women, who soon was introduced by Reborn himself as Poison Scorpion Bianchi, was a talented assassin and hopelessly in love with the cursed hit man.

Of course, Reborn himself wasn't in any way inclined to tell Bianchi to stop her murder attempts, finding it an excellent opportunity of training. In two days, the Poison Immunity skill of the twins had gone up by 4 points. And by the end of the second day, when Gokudera came back from a small trip he'd taken to reload his explosives stocks, they discovered that Bianchi was his sister. A loving sister, whom he couldn't look at without becoming hopelessly sick. The game had even translated that fact with a Perk, which thankfully made them realize that if he didn't see her full face he was alright...  
Apparently the poor teen had some traumatizing encounters with his sister loving cooking when he was younger, and had since linked her poison cooking and her face, making him sick just by looking at her...

Reborn had then worked his magic, convincing in a few words the woman to wear a beautiful carnival mask he'd looted from a solo dungeon somewhere around the town – after all he couldn't leave one of the future Juudaime's men with such an obvious weak point, could he? It would be bad for business! He'd then explained to Bianchi that killing the twins wouldn't give him more time to spent with her, and would be very bad for his reputation.

As such, Bianchi was now living somewhere – they didn't really know, nor wanted to know, where – and was a regular at the Sawada household. Their Poison Immunity would still regularly be upping itself in the future, as even when she wasn't actively trying to kill people she didn't seem to grasp the fact that anything she cooked was deadly nonetheless...

¤.¤.¤

The third day of the week started with Reborn being confessed to by a Midori Middle School girl, Haru Miura. Upon Reborn usual announce that he was a hit man, the strange girl immediately took umbrage and started accusing Tsuna of being a bad influence on the "cute and innocent" baby.  
He easily avoided a rather violent attack from the brown haired and eyed girl, who seemed surprised at his proficiency and immediately tried again, peeved.

"Please avoid harassing my brother." calmly interrupted Kazami, choosing to intervene "As for Reborn, he is our cousin and we don't have a say in his education, we're only teenagers ourselves, so stop making assumption, it's degrading. Or if we're playing this game, should I ask why you aren't a prude, proper and naive rich girl, since you're going to an elite, all-girl school?" she concluded, having recognized the uniform

The calm but rather cold tone surprised the girl, who was visibly more ready to listen to a girl than a boy, and she seemed to react to the dig toward her school "You're right." she admitted after a moment "I can't judge without knowing all of you." a bright smile "So I'm going to follow you around!"  
"And if we're really mafiosi? And Reborn is alright with it?"

"Then..." an hesitation "Then there must be a good reason! After all Reborn is way too cute to be a bad boy! As such, I'll be a part of your family! I don't know how to fight, but I'm good with kids, I like to sew and do cosplay, I could be some sort of manager!"  
"Welcome to the Vongola Famiglia!" immediately agreed Reborn  
"Thank you!"

[Reborn gains +500 relationship with Haru Miura  
Haru Miura is now Highly Loyal]

"Just like that?" muttered an incredulous Tsuna to his sister  
She shrugged helplessly.

¤.¤.¤

Like she'd decided, Haru did take to follow the group around, adoring Reborn and Lambo, making fast friend with Kyoko and, strangely, Bianchi – who did share a passion for Reborn with her, and butting head with Hana and Gokudera. As for Tsuna and Takeshi, she was still undecided – and she seemed strangely appreciative of Kazami.  
"Ohayo, Kazami-san, Tsuna-san, Reborn-chan!"  
"Ohayo, Haru-san." replied Kazami "What are you doing here?" she added, a bit surprised to see the teenage girl calling at their home a Saturday morning  
"Well you seem to like traditional outfit, and I just finished this yesterday evening..." explained Haru "The size should fit, and you do have a bit of the Yamato Nadeshiko look, so I wondered if you'd be OK to try it on and have a few pictures taken near the river?"

Kazami hesitated a second – she never had anyone ask her to model, that was for sure. But Haru did say her hobbies were sewing and cosplaying...  
"Alright. Come in, we'll go and try this on in my room. Tsuna, keep out of the room, Haru's with me alright?!" she added a bit louder for her brother who was in the kitchen with Takeshi – the baseball player had come to help him with some homework

During nearly an hour, Haru was outfitting Kazami, helping her with the clothes, then the make-up and hairdo, until she finally deemed the result good enough to go and take pictures.  
"Nice job, Haru-san!" complimented Tsuna when the two girl finally got out of the twins bedroom

As for Takeshi? He was blushing.

"Now we're going to the riverside to take pictures, want to come?"  
"Sure! I need a break, and it's not too far – what do you think Takeshi-kun?"  
"Eh? Sure, let's go! Pictures would be great!" he nodded enthusiastically  
Haru giggled at the remark, having clearly spotted the reaction of the boy.

A few moments later, the four teenagers, followed by Reborn and Lambo, were lazily walking toward the spot chosen by Haru to take pictures – but a few minutes into the photo shooting, they were approached by a group of thug, visibly taking them for easy prey. Of course, they couldn't be farther from the truth, and Kazami hated bullies – in half a second, a bokken had found it's way into the girl's hands, and the idiotic boys were doomed.

As for Haru – she hadn't stopped taking pictures, and had made several beautiful, and violent, shots. Then, the thugs having fled, she turned toward her three friends "I've ignored it a few times, but I really can't this time..." she pointed toward Kazami's bokken "I've come to the conclusion that you're probably really training for the mafia. I love Reborn, but he's clearly no normal baby... But there's something more to it, isn't there? I mean I don't know if Kyoko-chan and Hana-san don't see it, or if they just don't care, but... Normal people don't just materialize things like this, or disappear god know where in front of buildings..."

"I did wonder why no one seemed curious about a few things." admitted Kazami, deciding to answer honestly, in appreciation of the other girl's own honesty "I have a strange power that I've lived with all my life, and that I can share with some people..."  
"Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi and Reborn."  
"Indeed."  
"So, what kind of power?"  
"My life is a game."  
Instead of being unbelieving, Haru nodded thoughtfully "I guess I can see it. And it would be a good tool to train mafiosi in training..."

 **[Hidden Goal Complete!** A sharp minded girl: answer honestly to Haru! _  
_ _ **Reward:**_ _+500XP, Haru unlocked as Famiglia member (with Haru in this non-fighting position, all Crafting skill gains XP twice as fast)]_

Without wasting a second, the invite was sent and accepted.

[+50 relationship gain with Miura Haru  
Miura Haru is now Highly Friendly]

An just like that, the Vongola tenth generation gained a new member.

¤.¤.¤

Even to a non fighting Vongola like Haru, the gaming interface was useful – with it, she unlocked new possibilities for her cosplays, which now gave out boosts. Seeing this, she made it her unofficial mission to become good enough to create all the fighting clothes of her friends. To help her, Kazami gave her her old loots, which Haru could deconstruct to gain new recipes just like Gokudera had gained explosives recipes from some Bosses.

Then, Lambo got lost – if one could call being blasted away by his own grenade getting lost...  
The young cow landed in the Irie's flat.  
Like often when Lambo landed in a strange place, an apology care package was immediately sent by Lambo's invisible caretaker from the Bovino. In the care package were an assortment of Italian specialties, a wad of money, and a small bag to be given to Lambo. Souichi, son of the Irie household, was sent to return Lambo to the Sawada home – the address was sewed on Lambo's onesie after a few similar episode... Carying the small cow who'd somehow fallen asleep after being blaster away, he made his way to the twins house.

The first thing that greeted young Souichi was a bikini clad Bianchi who was sun bathing with Reborn, sipping on some cocktail. Souichi was already starting to wonder what the hell he was doing here, when a feminine voice called him "Hello, are you looking for someone?"  
Souichi jerked in surprise and turned to face another beauty, this time a blossoming Yamato Nadeshiko in traditional female warrior clothes escorted by a lean and good looking boy. Why did every person around this house look like they were taken out of a magazine?  
"Er... I'm looking for a certain... Reborn? I've come to bring back Lambo-kun." he explained, pointing to the child he was carrying

"So this is were Lambo-chan had gone." mused the traditional beauty "Thanks for bringing him back." she added with a smile that made him blush – before he saw the glare of her companion clearly telling him no to be too friendly  
"Please come in." encouraged the black haired girl "I'm Sawada Kazami, and this is Yamamoto Takeshi, yoroshiku." she continued  
"Oh! I'm Irie Souichi, yoroshiku!" he answered, awkwardly bowing as the two opened the gate to the small garden, where the pink haired beauty and the baby greeted them

"Ah! Takeshi-kun, bambina, welcome back! How was sparring?"  
"Brilliant, like always." answered Kazami with a satisfied smile "You're really a sword genius." she added toward Takeshi with a pout "I mean, you've just taken Kendo back, and you're already better than me!"  
"Oyaji's good." Takeshi said as an explanation

Souichi was starting to feel forgotten, when he felt the small child in his arms move. And suddenly, the child was jumping from his arms, grenade in hands and targeting Reborn – who easily avoided him, like usual. Then under the unbelieving stare of Souichi, a crying Lambo took out the ten year bazooka from his afro.  
"Ah..." ten years older Lambo, dressed in a yukata, said with a sigh "And here I was enjoying the inn's food." he looked around "Hi Juudaime," he announced, before nodding toward Takeshi, and giving him an amused smirk, sweeping Kazami in his arms "Kaze-chan! I'm taller than you now!"

"That you are, Lambo-kun!" agreed Kazami, amused, before gently untangling herself from the temporary teen and giving a sympathetic glance to Souichi "I fear we've unsettled our guest."  
"Ah, the Vongola Famiglia is a bit intense for those who aren't used to it..." admitted Lambo

As for Souichi, he had finally given up on understanding the interaction between the people around him and was busy observing the discarded ten years bazooka, muttering under his breath and wondering about its working.  
"Strange isn't it?" Souichi jerked once more, wondering how many people were hanging around "I'm Miura Haru, yoroshiku!"  
"Yoroshiku." muttered the boy, blushing once more

"From what I've understand, studying the bazooka alone isn't enough, you're suppose to take a look at the bullets too to have a chance to understand how it works."  
The two went on talking amiably, forgotten in the usual brouhaha of the big group of friends – and soon, Souichi found that even though the group was strange, he quite liked them. Engrossed in his conversation with Haru, it's only once back home that he realized he'd completely forgotten to give them Lambo's bag. With a sight, he put the small bag on his bed table, resolving to give it back the next day – and who knows, may be he'd see Haru again.

¤.¤.¤

It had already been three months since Reborn's arrival in Namimori, and the summer holidays had come.  
"Let's have a picnic near the river tomorrow!" suggested Haru "We could each cook something!"  
And in a few dozen of minutes, decisions were made – all their friends invited and even Kyoko's brother.

That's how, the next day, they were nearly a dozen on the riverbank, joyfully eating and chatting.  
Kyoko's brother, Sasagawa Ryohei was a loud, tan, white haired and gray eyed boy, member of the boxing club whose motto was "Extreme".  
Under his loud, and joyful encouragement, an impromptus spar session was soon launched, and after viewing the beautiful bokken fight between Takeshi and Kazami, he soon convinced Tsuna to have a go against him in a hand to hand fight.

As the two boys the having their fun under Reborn's watchful eyes, Kyoko shyly approached Kazami, not immediately noticing that Souichi, who was nearby as he had become a permanent fixture in their group of friends, was hearing everything what she was saying...  
"Ne, Kaze-chan... We're still friends, right?" Kazami surprised look prompted her to continue "I mean, I know we're friends, but things are different since Reborn-chan came into town. I always knew you were different, but nobody else knew about it so it didn't matter..." a blush "But now, others know, and I don't. And I'm a bit jealous." she admitted  
"Oh Kyoko, of course we're friends." reassured Kazami with a sight "It's just that... I didn't want to involve you, you're kind and you don't like conflict and even without fighting, you'll hear about it and..."

"I don't care." cut Kyoko, blushing a bit at her own daring "Sure, I don't care for fighting, but you're more important, you're my friend!" she looked around her "I mean it's pretty clear that Reborn-chan's isn't normal, he's always boasting about being a hit man, even if most people think it's a joke, you've all improved your fighting recently..."  
"The Mafia." the interruption wasn't coming from Kazami, but Souichi  
Not really seeing the point of denying it, Kazami nodded, then went on to explain "Apparently our ancestor was an Italian Mafia Boss, as such Tsuna's been chosen as an heir recently and Reborn's here to train him. Most of our new friends are now part of our Famiglia," she added with a smile, having grown attached to the term – for someone who hadn't had a family the first time around, her new, tightly knit group of friends was a blessing "We've all decided to help Tsuna become the next Boss and remake the Famiglia into an underworld vigilante group."

"Then I want in." Kyoko and Irie traded a surprised glance, having talked at the same time  
"Since I've met you all, it's the first time I've felt really accepted without any question." admitted the boy with ease "I get along with everyone, I've gained a close friend in Haru. Mafia or not, I can see Tsuna as someone I'd want to follow, and with you by his side, he won't fail." he said to Kazami  
"Souichi-kun is right." agreed Kyoko "We've grown up together, and I've seen how Tsuna's changed recently. This," she said, her stretched hands taking in the loud a joyful group of friend " This is something a can see myself being a part of."

"Then welcome to the tenth generation of the Vongola." answered Tsuna with a smile, making the trio startle – while they were talking, the spar had ended and everyone had started to listen in on the exchange  
"EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei "Yoroshiku, Tsuna! Let's reform the underworld together!"'

¤.¤.¤

 **[Hidden Goal Complete!** This just the start: recruit trustworthy allies to create the inner circle of the Juudaime  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+10 000XP, party renamed to "Vongola X Inner Circle", +6 fighter spot added to party, +10 non-fighter spot added to party, Synergy count unlocked (unlock combination attack between members and all around boosts when fighting together)_

 _note that each non-fighting party member gives his own stats or experience boost]_

The gamers were all stunned in front of the massive unlock and experience gain, then gave a pointed look at Kazami, who nodded easily – the game was clearly prompting, it would be stupid not to follow its lead. And in a second, Hana, Kyoko and Souichi where invited in the family spots and Ryohei became a new fighting companion and new explanation were made...  
As for the non-fighting boosts, Souichi gave a boost to sciences, Kyoko to communication, and Hana to languages.

¤.¤.¤

Somewhere during the holidays, both Takeshi and Gokudera had manage to unlock their Flames – Rain Flames of tranquility for Takeshi and Storm Flames for the explosive expert. As such, the Vongola X's had assembled to finally obtain Reborn's explications about the Life Quest.

When they met up with the hit man, he was talking with a rugged, European man wearing a medical blouse "Ah, perfect. This is Trident Shamal, a renowned assassin and doctor. I called him here regarding the twins."  
Said twin traded an intrigued look and came closer "Why?"  
"Because you're both unshackled Sky. And usually, unshackled Sky can't stand each other."

"What do you mean?"  
"Lets star from the basics: there are seven Flame types, with Sky being the rarest, with the Armonia ability." seeing everybody was still following, he continued "A Sky will naturally attract the other Flames to him, until he's got one of each around him. These are a Sky Guardians."  
"So the Vongola's Guardian..."

"His Sky Guardian, yes. Every Head has been a Sky, it's one of the inheritance criteria." confirmed Reborn "And when I came here, I found two Sky with no Guardians living together without a problem... Which is really strange. Then, Gokudera was taken in your influence" he said, looking at Tsuna " but Takeshi seemed to be taken in bambina's influence... So I called an expert."

"I made research before coming. With how rare Sky are, archives are hard to come by. And their's never been twins Sky before. But I did find an archive about twins Guardian who took on only one spot together." Shamal pointed at them "And it seems to be what you're doing. Takeshi is clearly in Kazami's sphere of influence, whereas Gokudera and Ryohei are in Tsuna's, as for the cow, he's in between... And yet, it works... From a medical and scientific viewpoint, it's really fascinating."

 **[Goal complete!** +1000XP  
 **Goal update:** assemble a complete Vongola Guardian team (4/6)]

[Gokudera Hayato gains **"Vongola X Storm Guardian"** title (+5 Strength)  
Yamamoto Takeshi gains **"Vongola X Rain Guardian"** title (+5 Agility)  
Bovino Lambo gains **"Vongola X Lightning Guardian"** title (+5 Endurance)  
Sasawaga Ryohei gains **"Vongola X Sun Guardian"** title (+5 Luck)]

"Wait! Why is Lambo considered a Guardian?!" protested Tsuna "He's five!"  
"Age doesn't matter in Flames. Weren't you both five when you unlocked your Flames?" replied Reborn  
"Well, yes, but we weren't at risk of fighting, or anything like that. If Lambo's considered a Vongola Guardian, he'll be in danger."  
"Lambo's a Bovino, he can't escape the Mafia, so he'd be in danger anyway." said Gokudera darkly

"True enough, I guess..." sighed Tsuna "It's just that I don't like the idea of people being at risk because of me."  
"Then you just have be become strong enough to protect everyone." assessed Shamal  
"That's dangerous thinking." amended Kazami " To be accurate, you've got to be strong... but you've also got to learn to rely on others abilities, you can't try to have everything resting on you, that's the point of having guardians."

Shamal smiled at the girl, and muttered "Yes, I can really see how you're Sky together... The day time and night time Sky, each having their complementary character and aptitudes..." then he had to ruin his thoughtful remark by leering "And beautiful as well! Working in the Vongola suddenly seems a lot more interesting!"  
The massive killing intent coming from all around him made him recoil, as her brother and their Guardians instinctively gathered around her and Reborn was suddenly perched on her shoulder, fire arm negligently aimed toward his fellow assassin.

Kazami just laughed, happy to have such a loving, if a bit strange, Famiglia.

* * *

A few days before the beginning of the new school year, Kazami decided to take a break from the noisy house – Lambo was busy trying to kill Reborn, Ryohei had somehow managed to get Takeshi and Tsuna to fight a few Arena Bosses just for the fun, Haru was busy with some crafting experiment she was making with Souichi and Kyoko and Hana were shopping.

She went toward the old and a bit derelict temple where they'd fought the Kitsune and she'd nearly died, but instead of accessing the dungeon, she simple entered the ground. Perched on the top of a hill, with a long stone stair and niched in the middle of a small forest, the old temple was beautiful, and she really felt it was a shame it was abandoned like this. She walked around aimlessly, feeling a bit like she was observed, but not seeing anyone, when a notification popped

 **[Event LV30! A Kitsune's revenge!**  
 **Goal:** The Kitsune's brother has come to avenge her, defeat him  
 _ **Reward:** +1000XP, **Rogue Fox** Perk (+5 beast tongue, +5 seduction, +5 empathy, +5 pickpocket, +5 discretion)]_

Kazami checked her outfit – like was usual nowadays, her clothes already were adapted for fighting. Quickly equipping her dagger and kyoketsu-shoge, she crept in the direction of her opponent, keeping to the shadows and silently **Observing** him. This Kitsune was a level 30 Boss, she'd have to fight intelligently...  
As for his looks, he was just as beautiful as his sister, wearing male elaborate traditional clothes, with striking molten gold eyes and long black hair held in his back. Contrary to his sister, he had a weapon – a tanto tightened to his lower back an a katana by his side.

"So you've come back to the crime scene."  
She looked at him, surprised – apart from a few generic taunts, the other Bosses never talked...  
"I guess I can understand slaying my sister, she really was a bitch." he went on "But my clan honor asks that I avenge her death, and so I will."  
"Wow, talk about family love..." she couldn't help but answer  
"I'm Hiraku, from the Fang Kitsune Clan, let's have a good fight!"

She smiled – now they were talking "Sawada Kazami." she replied, weapon unsheathed  
And fight they did, attacking, dodging and dancing between the other's attacks, each amicably taunting the other from time to time – this wasn't the same as those mindless Bosses, this was a real battle, something she hadn't had in a long time...  
Hiraku was more of a bruiser than his sister, with a good 8000 HP and powerful fire enhanced attacks with his swords, fighting him was like sparring with Takeshi, with a deadly dimension added to it – so engrossed were the two of them in their fight that they missed the discrete arrival of a teen wearing the discipline committee of Namimori Middle School uniform, sharp, grey eyes never straying from the fight.

One last attack, and Hiraku HP dived under the 10% mark, his movement slowing and his breath short – he'd barely changed the course of the dagger, otherwise he'd already be dead; as for her dagger, the blade was broken to Kazami's chagrin. She'd had the weapon for a few days only, and even if it only was an uncommon drop, its damage output was good, and she liked the design...

¤.¤.¤

"Ah well," a sigh "It was a good fight, but I loose." admitted the Kitsune, waiting for the killing blow  
This made Kazami pause – she knew to kill when it was unavoidable, but right now it hardly seemed so. Discarding her unsalvageable weapon, she extended a hand toward him "Let's stop this here." a smile "You've fought well, this should be enough for your Clan honor. You're not a mindless beast contrary to your sister, there's no need to kill you."  
Stunned, the kitsune looked at her, then after a moment, took her hand "You're right." a smile "But I own you my life."

She felt magic stir in the air to acknowledge the Life Debt, surprising her, while Hiraku, after a moment of reflection, untied the tanto from his back "I doubt we'll see each other again, so take this." he gave a fond smile at the weapon "This is Fuurinkiba, my coming of age weapon. It was make from my first adult fang, in accordance to our tradition. I won't be there to repay my debt, but Fuurin will serve you instead."

Kazami didn't know anything about Yokai traditions but it was evident enough that the weapon was important to Hiraku. With a smile, she accepted the offering, feeling the weight of the Life Debt releasing the kitsune. Then, youki filled the air, and with a last bow, Hiraku was gone...

 **[Event Complete!** +1000XP, **Rogue Fox** Perk (+5 beast tongue, +5 seduction, +5 empathy, +5 pickpocket, +5 discretion) obtained  
 **Hidden goal complete!** Friend of the foxes – spare Hiraku: +1000XP, gain legendary leveling weapon Fuurinkiba ( level 1: +1Agility)]

With a smile, Kazami equipped her new weapon, still coming down from her fight induced high and still a bit surprised at the event conclusion – and she finally felt the unknown presence that had been observing her fight. Fighting instinct still high, she turned in the correct direction, Fuurin in hand – only to be parried with a tonfa. She avoided the coming attack, replied by her own, and between two exchanges, remarked that her attacker was none other than Namimori Middle School's terror: Hibari Kyoya, the discipline council president, a teen who kept the school under control by terrorizing and mercilessly beating up the would be trouble makers. And, according to her **Observe** Ability, a level 37 fighter...

Even knowing she was no match against him, especially after the close fight she'd just finished, the fight was once more exhilarating and she was smiling, as was the other – well, smirking.  
Hibari Kyoya didn't smile. Ever. Everyone at Namimori Middle School knew this.

Predictably, a few minutes later, Kazami was violently thrust against the temple wall, Hibari hovering, menacing.  
"Hn. Where did the Kitsune come from, small carnivore?"  
If she'd be less tired, she'd made a double-take – _carnivore_? Hibari never acknowledged anyone like this – everyone except him was a herbivore, according to him, even his thugs from the discipline committee. As for how to answer him... Lying to him would be useless, his instincts clearly were sharp enough to immediately detect it. But too much speaking would annoy him. She hesitated for about a second about what to do, then sent a fighter invite to the delinquent, relieved that there were enough spots open to invite him and still have enough space for the Guardians thanks to the summer extension of the party system.

"You'll find leveled dungeons, and Arena Bosses to fight and stats to manage in your Status window." she succinctly explained, feeling that he'd understand the rest by himself  
"Hn." and with a nod, he was gone  
And a notification popped

[ **Goal update:** assemble a complete Vongola Guardian team (5/6)]  
[Hibari Kyoya gains **"Vongola X Cloud Guardian"** title (+5 Intelligence)]

"What?!"

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV29:**

Strength: 20(22)  
Agility: 36(40)  
Endurance: 18  
Intelligence: 25  
Wisdom: 35(37)  
Charisma:20(23)  
Luck: 18(20)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 202/393  
Dam/ F Dam: 102/96  
Speed/ F Speed: 121/92  
Critic/ F Critic: 121/112  
Def/ F Def: 58/71


	5. IV Daily Arc 3

Hi!  
I've ended the Daily Arc here, I feel that a lot of what I'm leaving out isn't essential for my story, and can be added later on.  
\- I'm explaining a bit more about Wind Flames here  
\- next chapter will start the Kokuyo Arc  
\- added Kazami's stats at the end of the chapter

* * *

The end of the summer vacations had been marked by yet one more murder attempt – and one more freeloader...

The Human Bomb I Pin, a five year old killer from Honk Kong who used the Gyoza- ken, a martial art relying on kenpo and the gyoza's smell. As Tsuna put it, "one more weirdo". I Pin was a good fighter for her age, but was extremely near-sighted, and painfully shy – the fact that she literally exploded when her shyness went up to a certain level didn't help... After mistaking Tsuna for her target, I Pin decided to stay in Japan – to learn the language, and progress in the assassin way. And of course, Maman somehow felt it her responsibility to give a roof to the little girl.  
Once she became a house guest, I Pin became a strange friend to Lambo, that she considered a weirdo and saw as a broccoli monster when she forgot her glasses – and she nearly always forgot her glasses...

But somehow, it wasn't I Pin arrival that was the strangest event – but Hibari Kyoya. Not only his incomprehensible nomination as Cloud Guardian had terrified Tsuna, but he'd suddenly came to their house one morning to drag Kazami to a dungeon, sowing chaos in his wake. The only one who didn't seem surprised – Reborn, who simply stated that of course the delinquent would now be a regular around the Sawada household since he was now a Guardian.

"He doesn't even like me!" protested Tsuna as Hibari was once more barging in their room to kidnap Kazami, completely ignoring everyone around him  
"That's because his main Sky is Kazami" said Reborn with a long suffering sight, as if it was an evidence "And given his temper, you'll have to gain his respect"  
As a demonstration, Reborn whipped out his weapon toward the boy, who deflected the bullet with one tonfa before counter-attacking – he didn't seemed surprised, but rather thrilled to see that the baby was easily defeating him, a feral grin making its way on his lips and making Tsuna want to flee far, far away from the psycho...

But of course, between Kazami who was perched on her bed, casually avoiding the stray bullets that sometime came her way, and munching on popcorn – he didn't even know where she'd gotten popcorn!  
"In my Inventory." explained his sister – having seemingly guessed at his unasked question "Dodge." she then ordered in the same casual tone

He obeyed, knowing better than to question her in this kind of crazy situation that had become the norm in their house. Dropping to the ground, he saw Hibari's tonfa fly where his head had been a second earlier – and decided that maybe being in the room wasn't the best idea right now; he was wondering whether to join Kazami on the bed to steal a bit of her sweets or just abandoning the place to go and help Maman, when Lambo came in, leisurely strolling and not even taking note of the ongoing fight.

And the idiotic cow was going to be in the path of the Hibari danger zone in just a few seconds! Cursing his own temper, Tsuna jumped, and was just fast enough to come between the child and a stray hit that was coming its way, that he took by sacrificing his left arm, where a large bruise was already blooming... Hibari seemed surprised for about half a second before stepping back, frowning "Don't get in my way, omnivore." he ordered, before saying to Reborn "Let's fight again, baby." then, in a swift movement, he was by Kazami's side and dragging her to yet another temporary dungeon he'd just found

As for Tsuna, he was stunned speechless by the notification that had just popped...

[Tsuna gains +25 relationship with Hibari Kyoya]

¤.¤.¤

The beginning of the second term was rather calm, and Kazami used the opportunity to work on her **Metamorphic** skill – she'd just hit the level 50 in it, unlocking a new Perk that gave her a seduction, persuading and intimidating bonus, and was now able to transform herself in any girl having approximately the same height and corpulence as her...  
Strangely, Kyoya was the only one who knew of her skill, having walked in on her while she was training in her room – after all, knocking and asking to come in was for herbivore.

She'd came to some sort of understanding with the savage teen, things becoming clearer to her after her **Observe** skill announced that he was distantly related to ookami yokai, having thus inherited his strong carnivorous instincts. Reading a bit on the predator comportment had helped her immensely, and crawling through dungeons with him allowed her to learn the visual cues he gave out – Hibari didn't talk a lot, but to one who knew what to look for, his movements were a complete form of communication...  
With all the members the Vongola Xs had gained, Kazami was starting to feel like she didn't have enough hours in the day to both train and hang out with everyone like she'd like to, and acutely missed Hermione's time-turner – even her dreams were now used, as she regularly visited Death Islands while sleeping.

Since her Hallow skill and power level as a immortal where still relatively low, even unbound as they were in the Immortal Realms, she could only visit about once a week, and for no more than an hour, but it allowed her to get to know Death and see her dead friends who weren't reincarnated yet – right now, it was mainly her father, James Potter, whom she was getting to know and got along well with, and Remus and Sirius, the three friends visibly not yet feeling the need to get back to life.

She'd seen Tonks once before she got reincarnated, the funny Auror giving her a few precious advices on how to train her metamorphic talent; Snape, who still didn't like the Marauders but tolerated them when then saw each other, and even George, who explained to her he'd died just a few weeks after her in a raid, whom she saw twice before he decided to go back to the living...

Now that she'd met back her past friends, she'd also started to look around for her ancestors from the Vongola and current family, wondering if some of them hadn't lingered somewhere in Death Islands – she had been somewhat successful, meeting an uncle, Maman's older brother who'd died a few years back, but not finding any Vongola related family. Death had even inferred that she'd met them eventually but hadn't met the correct requirement yet, awakening her curiosity.

* * *

 **[Side Quest! A wild horse!**  
 **Goal:** meet the new guest  
 **Bonus goal:** have the Vongola X impress the guest  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+1000XP per goal, +50 reputation gain with the Vongola IX and Cavallione X for the Vongola X, +5000XP per bonus goal]  
_ [Reputation system unlocked! Reputation system updated!  
 _While relationship represent personal relations, Reputation represent professional relations]_

Dismissing the green words with a careless movement, Tsuna remarked "Reborn's acting up again."  
"Seems so. But it could be useful, gaining allies in the Mafia will help you reform it."  
"I guess." admitted her brother, thoughtful "Well, lets go and impress this mafioso then!" he added with a smile, walking toward the wall of black-suited, dangerous looking men that blocked access to the Sawada household

"Access is restricted to the Sawada only tonight." informed one of them when he saw them approach  
"Really?" the calm, cold question made him blink, and Tsuna smiled nervously – Kazami always got a bit dangerous when people tried to uselessly order her around, even more so since Hibari was around  
A quick **Observe** at the mafiosi surrounding them informed him that they where all in the 40 to 50 level range. Stronger than them, but that didn't mean they would be powerless – and Kazami knew how to make an impression.

"That's funny, you'd thought I would be the one to decide who to invite or not in my own house." she continued, her tone clearly indicating that she wasn't finding this funny at all – Tsuna didn't know it but mentally, Kazami was cheering at Andromeda, the ex Black having helped her learn a bit more about pureblood behavior when she'd asked about the superior look most of them seemed to cultivate  
The mafioso she was talking to gulped, wondering how the petite girl in front of him was managing to appear so imposing, then started as he registered what she just said "You are..."

"Sawada Kazami, and this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Didn't you do a bit of information gathering before coming here, really?" then she looked around "And isn't it amusing how you are trying to get an Heir to an important Famiglia alone when all of you are here to protect your Boss..."  
"How do you..."  
"Know your Boss's in here?" she stated, pointing at their house "Please, do I look stupid?" she didn't let them answer, turning toward Tsuna "Do you want to go and get the others while I keep an eye on them?" she suggested, weapon appearing by her side

¤.¤.¤

Tsuna immediately understood what she was trying to do – even if the other weren't realizing it yet, they were clearly outmatched if a fight broke out; and she was getting him out of this potentially dangerous situation... The worse was that he understood the reasoning even if he didn't like it one bit, he was the Vongola Heir, not her "Why don't you go?" he suggested in an authoritative voice, appearing much more self-confident than he really was, while slipping on his hide cestus "Your speed would be useful here."  
Kazami hid her surprise, and felt pride rising up in her chest – her brother was growing up and shaping up to be a fine Boss. She nodded and smiled "True. I'll go."

[+25 reputation with Cavallione Famiglia  
Tsuna gains +10 reputation with Cavallione Famiglia  
Vongola X gains +5 reputation with Cavallione Famiglia]

[+25 relationship gain with Reborn  
Reborn is now Loyal  
Tsuna gains +10 relationship with Reborn]

"That won't be necessary."  
The twins turned toward Reborn, who was perched in the windows opening of their room "The Cavallione aren't enemies." at the doubtful look the twins gave him, he sighed "So sad, my cute little students don't even believe in me anymore."

"Quit the melodramatics, Reborn." easily retorted Kazami, voice warm again  
"Hai, hai, bambina. Come meet my former student, Dino Cavallione, the Decimo of the Cavallione Famiglia, and one of the decades old ally of the Vongola."  
With a shared glanced, the twins silently conversed, and finally accepted to enter the house.

Dino was a tall, blond Italian with light brown eyes, who exuded self-confidence – an **Observe** quickly put him at level 61, in other words twice as powerful as them.  
"You really don't have the aura of a Boss." he assessed casually when he was face to face with the twins "Your sister is more of a leader than you... But you still manage to take control of the situation when you understood she wanted you out of here, so there's hope yet for you."  
"Dino was completely hopeless as a Boss when I started to train him." explained Reborn in his usual, casually cruel tone

"That I was." easily agreed the other with a dazzling smile who was strangely reminiscent of Tsuna "I didn't want to have anything to do with the Mafia!" he sent a fond glance toward his subordinate who were still waiting outside "But then I started to get to know the members of my Famiglia..."  
Tsuna and Kazami smiled at the older mafioso, easily understanding his view – their life had completely changed since Reborn barged into it, but they didn't regret it at all, because they'd gained something precious : all the members of the Vongola X.

Dino himself saw that the understood, and his smile widened "OK, it's decided! Since we've got the same teacher, you're now officially my little siblings!" a bittersweet smile "You know, I didn't want Reborn to leave, I really didn't felt ready. but now that I've seen you, it's OK. Because the Vongola is the strongest Famiglia of our alliance, and with Reborn training you, the Vongola will prosper."

 **[Goal complete!** +1000XP  
 **Goal update:** convince Dino to support the Vongola X]

They'd spent the afternoon talking, and eventually, Maman had come to invite Dino to stay the night, which he gladly accepted – his men were told to go back to the hotel where they were staying while Dino himself was welcomed in the Sawada household.

And the twins discovered the Cavallione Decimo weak point...

"Dino is useless when he isn't with his men." explained Reborn, as Kazami was laughing, amused at the mess the mafioso was making with his diner  
That evening, they also met Ezio, Dino's pet turtle- who had the sad tendency to grow gargantuan and berserk whenever immersed in water. Needless to say, it was a busy evening.

"So, what do you think?" asked Reborn, as the twins were busy helping Maman tidy the kitchen  
"They aren't what I was expecting." admitted Dino, carefully thinking over his answer "Tsuna isn't ready to take over, but when he'll be, it'll be a new dawn for the Vongola."  
"That it will," agreed Reborn with a small smile "Do you know why he accepted my training?"  
Dino raised an interrogative eyebrow in answer.

"Bambina made me talk about the Vongola until I told them about Primo... And he decided that he would accept the heir position, if only to try a drive the Vongola back to its vigilante of the underworld position. Such an idealistic dream... And yet..."  
"And yet, I've got the feeling he could do it."  
"Me too." admitted Reborn "Me too..."

They stayed in silence a bit, the Dino went back to his assessment of the twins "I don't know what to make of Kazami. If I didn't know they were kept out of the underworld, I'd say she already was a Boss. Or a high ranking assassin. She has the aura, the way of thinking and the abilities for it I think. But she's clearly backing her brother up, not a sign of jealousy."  
"Because there isn't any." Reborn smiled sadly "I won't tell much about it, because it's not my place to talk about it, but bambina has already lived through a lot. She's done with the leading role, she'd rather help another..."

Dino nodded – he could clearly see it too, even if he didn't understand how it was possible.  
"And what of Tsuna's subordinates?"  
"They already have 5 of their Guardians." announced Reborn with a smug smile  
"Five?" sputtered Dino, stunned "But... How... what... and... They? You mean both are Sky?"  
"They are twin Sky, they share the same guardians." explained Reborn to a still stunned Dino  
Downstairs, the twin saw a big reputation gain from Dino appear without really understanding why, but shrugged. As long as it wasn't a reputation loss...

¤.¤.¤

The next morning, as the twins were getting ready to go to school, saying their goodbyes to Dino, when they saw that the Cavallione men were already back...  
"What are you doing here, guys?" asked Dino, surprised "I didn't ask you to come to get me back."  
"Ah, I was only taking a walk and I just ended here..." explained awkwardly on of the men, soon echoed by the others – and a bright smile made it's way on Dino's face  
The twin would have laughed at their co student – but then, two voices echoed...

"Ohayo, Kaze-chan!  
"Good morning juudaime!"  
And loudly echoing from a few dozen of meters a way, a characteristic "EXTREME!"  
The twins exchanged a resigned glance, a greeted back their friends "Ohayo, Gokudera-san, Takeshi-kun."

"Smokin'Bomb Hayato?" remarked Dino with an appreciative lilt to his voice  
Said bomber, hearing is mafia nickname, and having seen all the suspect men around, looked at the blond – and spotted the large tattoo on his forearm "Juudaime! This is Bucking Horse Dino!" he half whispered, half exclaimed to Tsuna  
"Ah yes, apparently Reborn was his tutor before coming to Japan" explained Tsuna, as they started to go toward the school – and Ryohei, if the believed th noises

"So?" asked Reborn, knowing that the Vongola X would benefit from leaving a good impression on Dino  
"I haven't seen them long enough to really know." he mused "But I can already see it..." he admitted, looking at Kazami who was talking with Takeshi, while Gokudera was enthusiastically explaining Dino's notoriety in the Mafia world to Tsuna "Why you talked about twin Skies..." a frown "I'd still have to see them in action before knowing..."  
Reborn nodded, not really surprised, and announced "I've got an idea."

Dino listened attentively, before smiling. Yes, it should work nicely...

Not knowing what they where plotting, the Vongola Xs day went by normally enough – and at the end of the day, while Kazami and Takeshi went to their club activities, Gokudera, Ryohei and Tsuna were heading back toward the Vongola Xs headquarters – in other words, the Sawada household, with Kyoko and Haru.

¤.¤.¤

The house was silent – unnaturally so. The three boys shared a worried glance and Ryohei stayed with the girls, while the other two equipped their weapons and entered. It was immediately apparent that some sort of fight had happened in the kitchen – and a message was pinned to the wall with a butcher knife.  
"Someone's kidnapped Maman, Lambo and I Pin." announced Tsuna gravely, giving the message to the other two

They read the small missive quickly – a meeting place and time were given, with no other explanation. And there clearly wasn't enough time to go and get the others...  
"You stay here," Tsuna instructed to the girls " But only let in the Vongola Xs. We're going to the rendezvous." he gave the paper to Haru "Give this to Kazami and Takeshi if we're not back when they come home."  
Haru gulped, but nodded, striving to keep calm, and unlocked her school bag, taking out a few things "Here. " she gave each of them a pair of wrist warmers in the color of their Flame "I made these this morning during home economic, they'll give you a one time factor two boost on all your stats for 30 seconds if you infuse them with Flames."

They accepted the gifts and thanked her. As the boys went out, Kyoko felt her knees giving out and let herself fall on the floor with a sight "I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, but I'm still feeling useless." she admitted "At least your sewing abilities are helping them..."  
"I'm sure you could do something too." said Haru with conviction, before spotting something on the other girl's bag "Here! This, it's hand made isn't it?"

Kyoko eyed the small decoration "Yes, why?"  
"Well, why don't you try to craft jewelries? They do give boosts too!"  
The honey haired girl smiled, feeling better, and resolved to try this as soon as possible.  
"Lets go in the kitchen." she suggested "We can have an afternoon snack when everyone is back home." she decided

While the girls were occupying themselves in the kitchen, the three boys had arrived to the meeting point, a dark and empty parking lot where the only noise they could hear were the familiar childish voices of I Pin and Lambo.  
And in front of them, a group of menacing looking Yakuza.  
"Hey! Which one of you is Tsunayoshi?" asked one of the gangster agressively

Gathering his courage, he walked forward "I am. Give us back the children and woman."  
"Woman? We only have children, this woman just came and dropped those two monsters while thanking us for volunteering for free babysitting before going to a resort!" exploded the yakuza "Then another woman came and told us that you'd be coming to get back the children if we gave you a good fight!" he finished explaining, before attacking without a warning  
"What!" explained Tsuna, avoiding the attack "No! Don"!t We're not here to fight!" Too late – Ryohei and Gokudera had already reacted to the attack against their friend and were destroying the rest of the group

Tsuna sighed, and focused on downing his own yakuza in the fastest way possible, wondering what to make of the situation. They were ending the fight when Kazami, flanked by Takeshi and Kyoya, arrived.  
"Tch." protested the delinquent when he saw the lack of standing enemies – only for his unsaid prayer to be answered when a second wave of yakuza arrived, looking even more violent than the first one.

The three deadly companions immediately acted, dispatching ruthlessly the newly arrived thugs.  
Then, a slow, clapping sound was heard, and Reborn appeared, followed by Dino.

 **[Side Quest Complete!** +1000XP, Vongola X gains +50 reputation with Cavallione, +50 reputation with Cavallione X  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +5000XP, Vongola X is now upgraded to Guild status, guild members can form small party together]  
[+25 relationship with Dino Cavallione  
Tsuna gains +50 relationship with Dino Cavallione]  
 **[Party created! "Night Pack"**  
Leader added to Night Pack: Sawada Kazami  
Members added to Night Pack: Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya]

"Good job everyone, and sorry for the subterfuge." said Dino with smile "I had to test your resolve before I could align the Cavallione with you, so we sent your mother on a ressort weekend, and had Bianchi rile these goons." he explained, before extending a hand toward Tsuna "I'll be watching and helping you change the underworld, Young Vongola."  
Tsuna smiled happily, relieved to learn that nobody had truly been in any danger, Gokudera and Ryohei rejoicing with him. As for Kazami, still flanked by her two companions, she hadn't totally relaxed, her attitude bleeding out to the other two.

"We may have gained your approval," she said calmly "But you haven't gained ours yet." she reminded Dino, a sweet and dangerous smile making its way on her face "After all, you're not family."  
Tsuna let out a small gasp at the seemingly unforgiving words, but Dino smile sharpened to echo her own "I wouldn't have it any other way, bambina." he confirmed

[+10 reputation gain with the Cavallione  
+10 reputation gain with the Cavallione X]

"Let's go home then, the girls must be worried sick."  
After that, Dino became a frequent visitor of the Vongola Xs, taking them on training trips in the middle of the mountain or giving them more insight on the Mafia world. Even if she didn't have anything against him, Kazami never gained the close relationship with him that Tsuna had but a healthy mutual respect, and often she'd go train on her own or with Takeshi and Kyoya when he was here to let him bond with her brother – he was the one that would be Head after all, and as such he was the one that needed to know Dino.

¤.¤.¤

While Tsuna and his two guardians were going to rescue Maman and the children, Kazami had her own crisis to resolve...  
Since Kyoya became Cloud Guardian, and began to spent more time with Kazami, easy-going Takeshi sunny dispositions had started to strain, letting even people who didn't know him all that well get glimpses of the dangerous killer that was emerging just underneath the facade of the popular baseball player.

The president of the discipline committee was getting on his nerves, and it was becoming apparent to everyone, making him even more popular, for his courage this time – after all nearly everyone in Namimori Middle School was too afraid of the teen to be able to be annoyed with him!  
But of course, Takeshi wasn't noticing this, too focused on his bad mood – as for Kyoya, not only did he seem to like the animosity, he even was enjoying provoking the other boy.

And it all came to an end that afternoon.

Kazami was last in the girls changing room after the end of club activities, and as such, she was surprised to see that the dojo where she practiced Aikido was far from empty when she got out, hair still wet and expecting to be alone. Most of the club members had lingered, too preoccupied with observing the two boys violently fighting to even think about going home – the two boys? Takeshi and Kyoya, who wasn't even menacing to "bite to the death" those that were making a crowd.

"What the hell is going on?" she wondered loudly  
Only for Amaya, an upper class girl from the club to gush "This is so romantic, Kazami-san! They are fighting for you!"  
Kazami seriously doubted this, but from the excited mutters of the girls, and lewd comment of the boys, it was clear only only two people here would give her an accurate answer – the two morons who were taking their fight so seriously that she was nearly seeing their Flames activating...

She had to empty the dojo before the students started to wonder about the supernatural occurrences.  
"Romantic or not, I wouldn't want to be part of the crowd when Kyoya-san decides to stop beating up on Takeshi-kun." because that's what it was, a beating – Takeshi had recently leveled up to 31, finally catching up to the twins, but Kyoya was now level 39

[Persuasion check 40/20: **Passed]**

She let out a relieved sight as the dojo started to empty itself. Now for the two idiots...  
Her wooden tanto and bokken slipped in her hands, under the curious stares of the more courageous students – as they still were walking toward the exit, she ignored them, deciding they'd got out soon enough. Instead, she turned toward her boys, and with a fortifying breath, jumped, the Flames enhancing her so light that they still were mostly invisible to the normal eyes.

In a moment, she was between the two surprised, but still Adrenalin high fighters, who shifted their attack against her without missing a beat, hoping to force her to the side quickly to continue their fight.  
Kyoya body language was clear enough – for him, this was a fight against a challenger as an Alpha. Looking at Takeshi, it seemed that the others instincts had rubbed on him temporarily at least. Well if they wanted an Alpha, they'd have one.

She glossed over the notifications that her bad mood had just unlocked

 **[Hallows** progressed to rank 5!  
You can now unleash a bit of your Aura in the mortal realms. When your Aura is activated, you can access additional powers from your previous life.]  
[ **Aura** **(1/10)** : all stats from your previous life are added to your current one, duration 1 minute, cool-down time 1 month]

Kazami barely noticed her control of her **Metamorphic** skill slip, her appearance shifting to that of Harriet Potter for a few seconds under the stunned but wary looks of her two opponent, who had stopped fighting and turned to her the second her Aura had been unleashed - surviving instincts screaming that they were now clearly outmatched and should worry for their life.

"Do you lack any common sense, you two monkeys?" she roared, magic and Flames twirling angrily around her "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?"  
Silence. The angry Aura seemed to grow heavier "Well?"  
"Hibari-san wanted to go to a dungeon with you. I told him we were going sparring with my father." admitted Takeshi  
"Tch. I don't care about herbivores schedule."

"And that's it?" she asked slowly, a dangerous smile on her face "You provoked a scene in front of the whole Aikido club, just because each wanted to spar a bit? Do you have any idea of how insufferable the girls are going to be? By this time tomorrow the rumor mill will have done its job and we'll be the next romantic triangle favorite story of those frightening creatures that are fan-girls! And I hate rumors!"

Takeshi would have tried to reassure her, but knew better than to say anything right now...  
As for Kyoya, he really didn't care, and was only reacting to the power she was leaking.

"And to top it all, both of you nearly used your Flames in front of the school!"  
This time, Takeshi winced, realizing that it had indeed been stupid. Maybe the girl anger wasn't as undeserved as he'd first thought...

"And it's such a shame, you two sparring in front of an useless crowd when we could be beating on monsters or sparring..." she muttered, nearly pouting in spite of her fury  
"But you can't do both." reminded Takeshi now that they were back to the original problem  
"And you're really so immature that you can't share? Who said Kyoya couldn't come when we spar? Or Takeshi when we dungeon crawl?"  
"I don't share with herbivore."  
"Pff. Herbivore! As if! Don't make yourself stupider than you are Kyoya, even if he does act as an herbivore most of the time, you know that he's the only other carnivore in this school. Well, there's Reborn too, but he's not at school..." she mused on the last part

The carnivore didn't reply, which was nearly as good as an agreement.  
"I know." the sweet smile was back, strangely frightening " For the next three month I'll only hang out with both of you. Together. That, or with the rest of the Vongola X. "  
Two pairs of eyes widened under the implication "Yep. No sparring or dungeons if we aren't all three together."  
"I don't like crowding."  
"Its not crowing." corrected Kazami, her knowledge of carnivores coming up "It's pack."

Something lit up in Kyoya's eyes, and he simply inclined his head, bowing in front of the alpha's authority. Takeshi seemed to understand, because he nodded too.  
Then, the minute was up and Kazami felt her powers leave her, making her falter and nearly faint, only to be caught by her two boys who seemed like they could at least agree on this...  
"let's go home." said the girl, feeling weary

¤.¤.¤

They were walking in silence for a few minutes before Takeshi finally dared ask "Kaze-chan... Earlier, your appearance changed and..."  
Kazami frowned, finally realizing what had happened "This was me. Well, this was Harriet Potter. The former me."  
"Hn."

Interpreting the sound for the interrogation it was, the girl remembered that Kyoya knew that she could change her appearance but not that she was reincarnated. So she briefly explained "I've kept the memories of my previous life. And for a minute, I also got my powers back."  
"That was impressive."  
"I did lead a war in my previous life." she shrugged "But well, I can only use it once a month, so its not really useful..."  
"Small carnivore was a big carnivore." affirmed Kyoya with a smirk "Hurry back there."

Takeshi couldn't help but smile, impressed at the way Kazami seemed to be talking the strange boy language. These three months as "pack", as she put it, should be interesting after all. And it would give him a bit of time to think about what the girl had pointed out, and he himself was discovering, his "carnivore" side, to use Kyoya's vocabulary...

Then, they were back at the Sawada household – and going out again, to help Tsuna and the others. Even if they didn't say anything about it – and probably wouldn't say anything about it, both boys knew the three of them fought well together. As the quest completed itself and the notifications flashed in front of their eyes, they were surprised to see that the agreement they'd come to a bit earlier had already been taken into account by the game, but were satisfied with it.

It's only back home that the others started to ask questions, at which Kazami answered calmly that it was only a logical choice they'd agreed on earlier. She didn't elaborate on the agreement, but her gleaming eyes were enough for most of the others to guess that said agreement had most likely included violence, with the girl coming up on top.  
"Since you've already grouped, Tsuna should partner up with Ryohei and Gokudera." suggested Reborn, to the Italian boy greatest joy  
"We'll have a damage heavy team, and a bruiser one?" mused Kazami "Not really usual in games, but this should work with us of the Vongola X."  
"How will we call our group?" asked Ryohei "It should be something EXTREME!"

"Why not Day Squad?" suggested Reborn "It seems logical that the assassins team is associated with night, so you might as well pick a name opposing this..."  
"Why not Day Pack then?" asked Gokudera, before being threatened by Kyoya, who simply let out "Pack are for carnivore, herbivore."  
"For that." concluded Reborn with a smirk "Unless you'd like to be the Day Herd!" he mocked proposed  
"Day Squad it is then!"

* * *

September ended, and October started, and the twins and Reborn birthdays, who were only one day apart, were fast approaching – as such the whole Vongola X were busy preparing a giant party for them. Thanks to that, Tsuna and Kazami were alone for the first time in months and decided hang around in the park where they used to play as children when their intuition acted up – curious, the twins started to look around, until they discovered a hazel haired, dark brown eyed child of 10 years top, concentrating on writing in a book half his size sprawled on the ground...

"Er... Hi?"  
Surprised, the child jumped, then to their surprise, seemed to recognize them "Ah! Tsuna-nii! Fushigi-chan!"  
"Fushigi?" repeated Kazami, surprised  
"Ah! I've been calling you that, gomen!" he smiled, bright but shy "I'm Fuuta de la Stella! Yoroshiku!"  
"Well, you seem to already know us..."  
"Of course! I know 86 203 people in the mafia! It's my job to rank them! As for example, Tsuna-nii is ranked 1 out of 86 202 in kindness!" he affirmed  
"202?" remarked Kazami "You just said 203..."

"Ah that's because of you, Fushigi-chan!"  
What to you mean?"  
"Well usually, I can rank people just by looking at them, but I can't get anything out of you! It's really refreshing, not to know anything about someone! As such I've been updating Tsuna's ranking and came around often!"  
"Why didn't you show yourself if you've been around often?" couldn't help but ask Tsuna

¤.¤.¤

Fuuta would have answered – but three men suddenly appeared, and loudly exclaimed "Here he is! Ranking Prince Fuuta! Get him!"  
Afraid, Fuuta jumped on his feet, his giant book held against him chest and ready to run – as for Kazami, she'd jumped into action without any hesitation, in spite of the level of her opponent who were all at least 5 levels stronger than her.  
Surprised, Fuuta protested "Don't! This is the Todd mafia Famiglia, they are ranked seventh in all of the families for their blood lust!"  
"One more reason to fight them." answered calmly Tsuna, cestus equipped "I want to reform the underworld, and goons like them don't have a place in my vision." he confidently assessed, going to help his sister

In the month that had gone by since the Night Pack had been formed, Kazami had jumped to the level 33 and even if he was still level 31, Tsuna had improved too – between their experience in fighting, and the opponent underestimating them, the three mafiosi were soon subdued.  
"Don't mess with the Vongola X." coldly warned Kazami before knocking out the three men and tying them up to a tree "Let's go home, Reborn will know what to do with them."

"H... How is this possible?" stuttered Fuuta, stunned "The three of them were stronger than you!" he exclaimed, pointing toward Tsuna "Statistically, you shouldn't have won!"  
"True enough, we both were weaker." admitted Kazami with a smile "But while numbers are good to know as a helping tool, they aren't absolute in this world."

[+50 reputation with Fuuta de la Stella  
Tsuna gains +50 reputation with Fuuta de la Stella]  
[+100 relationship with Fuuta de la Stella  
Fuuta de la Stella is now Friendly  
Tsuna gains +100 relationship with Fuuta de la Stella  
Fuuta de la Stella is now Friendly with Tsuna]

It was a starry eyed boy who followed them home – and just like that, Fuuta became a new house guest in the Sawada household, and after a few weeks of getting to know him, Fuuta was recruited in the Vongola X guild.

His presence in Namimori wasn't proclaimed to the world, but from time to time, someone came, either to try and abduct him in order to force him to give up some ranking, or with money offers for said ranking. Now under the twins protection, the young boy wasn't afraid anymore to refuse to trade the Famiglia he judged too far from his Tsuna-nii ideals. He even gave freely some ranking to Dino to help him against a family invading his territory and oppressing the civilian of the region, deeming the cause just.

And with each visit, the Vongola X were gaining reputation, be it positive or negative, in the mafia world. They knew they had to improve, to be ready for the moment when they would gain the biggest Famiglia attention, but were more determined than afraid by this prospect – after all, each of these reputation and level gain was one more step toward their goal...

¤.¤.¤

With the pack formation, Takeshi and Kazami had started to improve faster, carried by Kyoya advanced level – they also noticed that he seemed to be a magnet for random encounters, explaining how he gained so much fighting experience.  
The trio fast pace was impressive, and the Day Squad couldn't follow the same rapid progression, even if they too were improving. Most of the time, they'd taken to train in their party, coming together at lest once every two weeks to face a challenge – be it a dungeon 5 to 10 level higher than their own level or one of the Event popping from time to time.

Even the non fighters had improved – each finding a crafting aptitude to his taste : Haru was now their main tailor, sewing and even using hide to make better equipment for every situation, she'd also gain a reputation in the cosplay world, the clothes she crafted being pieces of art she regularly convinced her friend and herself to model; on her idea, Kyoko had gone to try her hands at jewelry crafting, first simple beads creations that soon became more elaborate; Souichi, often helped by Haru, was interested in the strange technologies that seemed common in the underworld, and unlocked by himself a whole new system in the game : the weapon and clothing enhancement...

By the end of the year, even the non fighter had leveled into the mid twenties level range, far ahead of normal civilian, and Kazami and Tsuna had convinced them to learn a bit of self defense techniques, resulting in them being able to hold themselves well against normal bullies and other small fries.  
As for the fighters, the Nigh Pack now was standing at an impressive level 41, making them as strong as normal mafiosi, and the Day Squad was trailing a bit behind at level 36...

But one of the most interesting change had been the day when Kazami suddenly announced around the breakfast table "Reborn, I need your help."  
To say the baby was surprised would be an understatement – after all Kazami was really self sufficient most of the time, resolving herself her problems before anyone even knew there had been a problem... For her to ask help was unheard of!  
"I've taken back my meditation, but I just don't seem to understand how to use these Wind Flames that have appeared in my skills months ago..." she explained with a frown "And I distinctly remember you stating that there were only seven Flames type..."

"True." confirmed the hit man "And I've never heard of Wind Flame before... but I have a theory."  
Everyone was now listening.  
"There are only seven Flames, but some people are able to meld them together so perfectly that their properties change... For example, there are two know case in the Vongola Famiglia of Rage Flames, which are a mix of Sky and Storm Flames."  
"But..."  
"You have the correct Flames, but the expected new Flame didn't emerged... I did wonder about it, so I have a theory... The men who used Rage Flame, Vongola Secundo and Xanxus both were heavy fighter with a style completely different than you own... As such you probably need to mix your Flames differently than them, and obtain a different end result."

"In short, I shouldn't have been looking for a third Flame when meditating, but experimenting with mixing the two existing?"  
"Exactly!"  
With Reborn's explanation, Kazami went back to work – and a few days before Christmas, instead of the strange mix of bright red and orange Flame show that usually resulted of her playing around with them, she produced beautiful burgundy Flame, dancing around her and drastically enhancing her speed and critic score.

 **[Hidden Quest complete!** Learn to use your Wind Flames before the end of Life Quest "It's a Hitman":+10 000XP,  
title **"Kaze no Kazami"** updated to **"Kaze no Mai"** ( +5 Agility, +25% Speed and F Speed, +25% Critic and F Critic)]

¤.¤.¤

"I need to get to England."  
The sudden affirmation on the eve of the new year came like a surprise to everyone, but coming from Kazami, they knew it was serious.  
"Why and how fast?" immediately asked Reborn  
"As soon as possible, I need to extract two people." she affirmed in a matter of fact tone  
"It can be arranged." admitted Reborn "Will new identities will need to be provided?"  
"No. That I can do."

"So, who are you rescuing?" finally asked Tsuna, a bit curious at the sudden request  
"Friends from a previous life." said Kazami with a sigh "When I died, a new conflict was starting... And it seems that without me most of my closest friends were tracked down and killed. Now, their's only two people alive from my previous life that I love, and they are the next on the hit list..."  
"When you talked of your previous life, I always though it was in the past somehow." couldn't help but admit Tsuna "Yet hearing you talk now, it does seems all that old..."

"Harriet Potter was born in July 1980." she simply said  
Reborn coffee mug dropped.  
"You are the Girl who Lived?"

Kazami eyes took a dangerous glint upon hearing the nickname "How do you know this name?"  
"I'm a hit man. Even those people have peoples they need to kill, and Flame are a good counter to their special abilities." he explained without revealing anything to those who weren't in the known, before adding with a sight "Somehow, I suddenly find understanding your new chance at life and strange power a lot more easier."

"I exchanged most of my old abilities for this." she explained, understanding that he was wondering whether she still had magic  
"So, who do you need to extract?"  
"Luna Lovegood and Ted Lupin."

Reborn had disappeared to arrange the travel – and that night at diner, Maman happily announced that she'd won a contest. The prize? A cruise for seventeen to Mafia Island, a floating Amusement Park which right now was navigating not too far from London.  
"Mafia Island? Really?" couldn't help but ask Tsuna, before groaning when a notification predictably appeared

 **[Side Quest! Rescue mission!  
Day Squad Goal:** gain entrance to Mafia Island  
 **Night Pack Goal:** go to London  
 _ **Reward:**_ _1000XP per goal, +10 000 XP and 1 advanced skill book on completion, Perk_ _ **You're a Witch, Harriet**_ _(+5 Intelligence)]_

"Sometimes, I have the feeling Chaos is mocking us with this game..." muttered Kazami after seeing the new perk offered to her  
"Er... yes." nodded Tsuna, who glared at the **From Zero to Hero** Perk (+5 Strength) "So, Reborn, Mafia Island?"  
"It's a resort created by the mafiosi for the mafiosi. It has all the luxuries you can think of, a powerful security team and is a great way to launder money."

"Of course." sighed the Boss in training "So, a tip on how we're supposed to gain access to this Island, since the quest suggest it won't be automatic?"  
"You'll have to prove you're a mafioso." announced Reborn " And as Boss, its your job to do it, of course."  
"Of course..." repeated Tsuna, used to the baby attitude by now

The Vongola X broke up in groups after that – Bianchi was charged with protecting Maman, Fuuta and the girls with Lambo and I Pin, the Day Squad would prove their legitimacy to the staff of the island while the Night Pack was in a speedboat going for London...  
"Main representative and organization name?" asked a smiling secretary  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi, main representative for the Vongola X generation." affirmed Tsuna, affecting a self-confidence he wasn't feeling

"We only need the main representative for the evaluation, you can send your friends back." said the woman, her smile still wide and sugary  
In another life, Tsuna would have complied with a smile, thanking her for her kindness – but this Tsuna had a frightening little sister as a role-model, so he merely inspired himself from his sister...

"Excuse me? Are you asking me, the heir of the Vongola, to follow you alone after my three predecessors have all been assassinated? Did you think that because I look young I'd be an easily impressed boy?" he asked in a cold, authoritative voice, looking condescendingly at the secretary  
The fake smile was replaced by a panicked expression and the woman vigorously shacked her head "Of course not, my excuses Young Vongola! I just need some proof of who you are!"

Tsuna quickly took and discarded a few ways of proving himself, then remembered something that Reborn had said the day he'd met Shamal.  
With a simple thought, beautiful orange Flames encompassed him under the unbelieving stare of the secretary.  
"Would that be enough?"

The speechless secretary nodded

[Tsuna gains +100 reputation with Mafia Island  
Vongola X gains +50 reputation with Mafia Island]

Having regained her voice, the now servile women explained "I'll need to know how many you are, Young Vongola."  
"Fourteen for now, my sister will come with her men and two guests later, putting us to nineteen." an amused smile "A word of advice, don't annoy her... I'm the kind twin."

[+150 reputation gain with Mafia Island]

With a shrug, Kazami, still on the speedboat, decided to ignore the notification.  
"Welcome on Mafia Island, Young Vongola! We hope you and your Famiglia will enjoy your stay!"

 **[Day Squad Goal complete!** +1000XP  
 **Day Squad** **Goal update:** protect the Vongola X non fighters]

Tsuna eyed worriedly the goal, but steeled himself – the Night Pack was going on a real rescue mission, he would just have to be the Boss he was supposed to become while his sister wasn't here. After all, he was far from defenseless – Kazami had made sure he was an able fighter, Reborn had taught him about the mafiosi, both had helped him understand what it took to be a leader and he wouldn't disappoint them.  
After the quest warning, Tsuna was barely surprised when after they had a few hours to enjoy themselves, the public announcement system calmly claimed "We're under attack, please proceed to the nearest shelter. We're now entering battle mode!"

As they were already in the main hotel, Mafia Fort, where the scared secretary had given them two of the best suits, the Vongola X didn't have to move.  
"Let's go and see where we can help," said Tsuna after seeing people running around like headless chicken for a while " Bianchi, Lambo, I Pin, you follow Maman and the girls everywhere in the Fort and don't let them out OK?"  
"Hai, Juudaime."

"Girls, you should see to organize support : we need people to heal, food for the fighters, young child have to be occupied and protected." he explained briefly before turning toward Ryohei and Gokudera "Day Squad, let's go and see if we can learn who's the assailant."  
Without Tsuna even realizing it, people around them had started to calm down and listen to his instruction, and a proud Reborn, who'd just arrived, praised "Good job, my student, you're shaping up as a fine Vongola Decimo."  
No sooner had Reborn said this that multiple notifications appeared in a fast succession, announcing Tsuna and the Vongola X gains of reputation with most of the Famiglia present.

"Reborn! Do you know who's attacking?"  
"The Calcassa Famiglia." announced a childish but unfamiliar voice  
Tsuna forced himself not to act surprised as another baby jumped in from a window, clad in military fatigue and heavily armed "Yo, Young Vongola! I'm Colonello. You don't seem to shabby for someone trained by this weak idiot." he affirmed, pointing toward Reborn – who shot a bullet in his direction as only answer, without even looking toward him  
But what really caught Tsuna's attention, was the familiar pacifier around the new baby's neck, this one not the shocking yellow of Reborn's but a light cyan reminiscent of Takeshi's Rain Flames.

And both pacifiers were pulsing under an unknown power.

"This mean one of us is nearby. "explained Reborn, having seen his glance  
"There is only one person stupid enough to wage war against Mafia Island." concurred Colonello  
"Skull." finished Reborn, as the first sounds of attack came to them  
"An idea?"  
"Just beat up the small fries." shrugged Colonello "He's the weakest of us, but he's still on of us."  
"Yes, don't worry about it, we'll make the lackey remember not to go against me." reassured Reborn with a smirk

Somehow, Tsuna's intuition was telling him to be very sorry for Skull...

After that, the fight was over nearly as soon as it had started – Colonello destroyed the invading fleet, Reborn annihilated Skull, and the Day Squad took the lead to take care of the enemies with the other mafiosi.  
As everything was returning to normal on the island, the Vongola X were waiting for the Night Squad, having gained the quest update confirming their arrival to London a few minutes into the fight.

¤.¤.¤

Stepping out of the boat after ordering the skipper to be ready to leave fast as soon as they were back, Kazami looked around her with mixed feeling.  
"So, where are we going, Kaze-chan?" asked Takeshi, looking around him with interest - it was his first time in London, after all, even if it was only a hit and run trip  
"Charring Cross Road." she said, taking a few second to remember where they were – Embankment, near Charring Cross Station "Come on, we aren't far."

 **[Night Pack Goal complete!** +1000XP  
 **Night Pack Goal update:** meet up with Luna Lovegood]

"Here it is," breathed out Kazami, eying the familiar, run-down, facade "Don't act surprised once inside and follow my lead."  
She smiled at seeing the unconvinced look of the two boys and entered, surprised to see not the face of the old Tom, but the round and jovial figure of Hannah Abbot.  
"Didn't come here in a long time didn't you ? You seemed to be looking for Tom".

"I haven't been here in years." agreed Kazami  
"Thought so, you don't look to be from around here."  
"I'm a Mahoutokoro student." she lied "I was in London for the Yule celebration and I wanted to see a friend. Is it OK if I use your Floo?"  
"Go right ahead." agreed Hannah "Have a nice stay!"  
"Thank you."

She turned toward the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder and explained "The address is password protected, we'll need to step into the fire at the same time." She looked at them "You'll need to be touching me too, in order for us not to be separated." with a nearly imperceptible hesitation, each boy crept closer to her, one grabbing her hand, the other her shoulder, and they stepped into the fire place, as she announced clearly, but not loud enough for people to hear ""A circle has no beginning."" the Parseltongue easily rolling of her tongue

After a few uncomfortable seconds of travel, they were ejected out in a strange looking round room.

"Thank gods she didn't change my password."  
"Your password? That's strange..." stated an ethereal voice  
Kazami turned slowly, taking in the ageless figure of her friend, blond hair flowing around her waist and big bright grey eyes staring at her without blinking. Her breath caught in her throat, as she suddenly realized how much she'd missed the strange Ravenclaw.  
"And yet I can see it..." muttered Luna, fixing the green eyes and seeing to look through the Asian appearance to go directly into her soul "It's been too long, Harriet."

"Death talked to me." admitted Kazami like she only could in front of Luna "He told me you were alone now."  
"It's only me and Teddy now." sighed the blond woman in confirmation, age suddenly visible on her face as grief overcame her "They killed you first, but they didn't stop there. Gorge was next, then Arthur and Molly. After that, the Weasley left for France. I think they couldn't bear to stay anymore... Neville couldn't go out of Hogwarts without a murder attempt. They got him one year ago. And now, even Andromeda is dead..."

"That's why I came. I can't fight for this society anymore. They'll have to survive without me this time... But you... Teddy and you, you can come with me. Have a new start. Who knows, maybe you'll find a crumple-horned snorkacks!"  
Luna smiled at the attempt at levity – it had been years since she'd understood that she'd never find her mystical beast, but she still loved magizoology. She hesitated for a bit, looking around her, at the Rookery they'd rebuilt after the war. She loved the old place, but alone, the house wasn't really a home anymore, and she didn't want to be alone anymore...

"You're right." she sighed "Their's nothing left for me here."  
With a swift move, her wand was dancing, personal items ranging themselves in big trunks that floated out of a corner of the room, half empty – it clearly wasn't the first time she'd wondered about moving. A few minutes later, trunks full and shrank, they went to the last room – a child room, which had, once upon a time, been hers. A teen was sleeping, a small frown on his face, hair cycling between black and grey.

"What's going on?" he asked once jerked awake, hair stabilizing into a dark black tipped in steel grey and looking curiously at the unknown strangers that seemed to be around his age  
"Friends." said serenely Luna "Old friend, who came to ask me to live with them. I agreed."  
"Where?"  
"Japan. We'll arrange the transfer to Mahoutokoro once we're there."

Teddy didn't seem surprised, and Kazami wondered how bad their life had been for him to accepting living for the other side of the world so easily – guilt flashed through her as she wondered if she shouldn't have contacted them earlier, but she squashed it. She wasn't even supposed to interact with the British wizarding world, and the only reason she'd been encouraged to do it by Death was because by taking those two away, she was severing her last link with it...

 **[Night Pack Goal complete!** +1000 XP  
 **Night Pack Goal update:** go back to Mafia Island]

They took the Floo back to the Leaky Cauldron, and had left the old pub for less than a minute when loud cracking noises echoed and wizards clad in blood red battle robes apparated, their leader proclaiming "The renegade has finally left her fortress! Get her!"  
Without a sound, Kazami, Takeshi and Kyoya had set their Flames ablaze, causing some surprised mutters from their enemies – then, the surprise transformed into fear as the weaker spells seemed to glide on the Flame protected teens, and the fear into terror when the green light of an Avada Kevadra that was aimed at Kazami's back just fizzled against a Hallow shaped shield...

In the minute during which the girl had activated her Aura, the True Wizard were destroyed, and the survivors fled, terrified and proclaiming to who wanted to hear them that the Mistress of Death was still alive and couldn't be touched by spells, her minions protected by her terrible powers. Most people would ignore those raving, but the rumors still spread, and eventually became the spark that ignited the muggleborns courage to fight again – but of course, Kazami would never know that...

As for Teddy, even if he hadn't felt it since he was but a child, he immediately recognized the magic that had stained the air for a minute "Harri... you weren't dead?" his disbelieving voice grew hurt "Why didn't you come back?"

Kazami froze, knowing a lot less how to react in front of the boy she'd left as a young child to now face as a teenager than she had in front of Luna.  
Surprisingly, it was Kyoya who replied "Tch. Stupid herbivore. Growing up again takes time."  
Surprised, the young wizard lost control of his gift, and his hair turned bright orange "Growing up?"

"Reincarnation." breathed Luna with a smile "Surely you can see that Harriet doesn't look the same." she added with something akin to a reproachful glare  
"Kazami." corrected Takeshi in spite of himself "Harriet Potter is dead. This is Kazami Sawada." the possessiveness in the statement was barely concealed, but only provoked a smile in answer  
"Kazami Sawada? Yes, that's a good name." approved Luna, as they neared the embankment "May be we should have a new name too," she mused "We are starting a new life after all..."

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV41:**

Strength: 21(23)  
Agility: 44(53)  
Endurance: 19  
Intelligence: 31  
Wisdom: 40(48)  
Charisma:21(24)  
Luck: 21(23)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 213/511  
Dam/ F Dam: 109/121  
Speed/ F Speed: 132/120  
Critic/ F Critic: 153/157  
Def/ F Def: 61/79


	6. V Kokuyo Arc

Hi! Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing my story!  
\- next chapter will take a bit more time to write, as I'm still re-reading the manga to have the story fresh in mind...  
\- I'll say it again: grammar is a weak spot of mine, I know it, but as I speak English more often than I write it, it can't be helped (seriously even in my mother tongue, grammar isn't my best skill) still, I do try, but most of the time I just don't even know I'm making a mistake - or how to correct it  
\- thank you for the people for proposed to beta, but I'm waiting on the answer from a friend before looking on for a beta reader for practicality reason (I can harass my friend more into reading my work ^_^)  
\- I'm still welcoming people who pick on evident errors that shock them, and I'm correcting them (except Famiglia : my aunt is Italian, and she says Famiglia... so I'll stick with it, sorry)  
\- I'm trying to update old chapters when mistakes are pointed out  
\- added Kazami's stats at the end of the chapter

* * *

The Sawada household had gained two new neighbors after that, in the form of the newly named Mizuki and Kiba Yukimura. The two English newcomers had surprised Maman, but she made fast friend with the strange women and encouraged the twins to spend time with her ward...

There had been a debate between immediately enrolling Teddy, now called Kiba, to Mahoutokoro and letting him get used to Japan first by putting him trough muggle school for a year – a debate that came to an end when the boy took the Japanese Ministry of Magic placement test for the school...  
If the fact that he didn't speak Japanese could be helped with translation charms, the difference of curriculum between the two magic school was something he'd have to work hard to overcome. Hogwarts, while a renowned school, had seen its standards fell with the instability of wizarding Britain – the teachers spent more time ensuring the safety of the students, and helping them learn how to survive, than anything else. If he was to enter Mahoutokoro as he was, he'd be back with the first years.

Thankfully, the problem wasn't new for the Japanese education department, and they had a solution ready: small prep school were established around the country, and child were encouraged to attend muggle school to get used to the new country, while they went to prep school in the evening to catch up with their magical school work. Kiba decided to go with the system for a while and take the entrance test again in a year, to see if he could catch up with students his age...

As such, when school started back after the end of the year holidays, they Vongola X had a new friend with them back to school.  
Kiba had soon become good friend with Tsuna, and strangely enough, Gokudera, but he still didn't know how to act toward Kazami – he had trouble seeing her as a teenage girl when he knew she was the women he'd considered like a mother before she died. He was happy to see her again, but fumbled to know how to act around her.

Luna – or rather, Mizuki – had laughed softly when he'd explained his problem to her, asking her how she did to act so easily against her friend who'd just came back from the dead, before explaining in her usual dreamy way that she didn't really care about all this "Be it Harriet or Kazami, her soul is still the same... She will risk it all for her friends, doesn't like to be in the spotlight it seems to attract attention anyway, underestimate herself all the time..." a smile "But most of all, I'm really happy, because Kazami is happy. And Harriet wasn't."

"What do you mean?"  
"Harriet was really lonely before she died. Sure, she had you, and Gorge and me, but that wasn't enough anymore, not after all the people we lost during the second war. She had cut herself from the rest of the world because they always wanted something from her, always taking, never giving anything back..."  
Kiba frowned – he hadn't understood all this well when he was younger, but now that he thought about it, even as a child he knew part of it – Mizuki was right: Harriet smile had a sad quality to it that Kazami's didn't.

After that, Kiba was less awkward around Kazami, finally settling on treating her as a loved sibling.

¤.¤.¤

A few months went by calmly in Namimori, when one more attempt was made against Fuuta.  
The boy, who'd taken to self defense with Haru, Kyoko and Haru, had held out long enough against his aggressors, a pair of thugs from Kokuyo Middle School, for help to come in the form of a passing by Nigh Pack.  
With the help of Mizuki's potions, the young boy was soon back on his feet in spite of the severe beating he'd taken – but he then observed that in the fight, a few pages had been riped from his ranking book...

"There was a aggression against a prefect of Namimori Middle School yesterday evening." announced Maman at the breakfast table a few days later, newspaper by her side "Please, children, do be careful after school alright? I don't want anything to happens to you..."  
"Don"t worry, Maman, we'll be careful." promised Tsuna, joined by Kazami's nod  
That day, a second aggression occurred, once more against a member of Kyoya's discipline committee. By the third day, Kyoya was, unsurprisingly, seething and had started to hunt...

On the sixth day,Tsuna and Kazami were going home, Kiba tagging along with them, when they heard students relieved mutters "I heard someone from the discipline committee say that Hibari's found a trail. By tomorrow, the problem will be settled."  
Kazami frowned, a bit annoyed that her pack member had rushed in the situation like a lone wolf, but wasn't too worried – if one thing was certain, it was that Kyoya still was the strongest of the school.

By lunch the next day, the girl was starting to fret – Kyoya hadn't been seen since the day before, and Ryohei still hadn't been seen since the morning. She was starting to wonder if their wasn't more to these aggressions than they'd first thought.  
That evening, they decided to stop by briefly at home to reassure Maman, planning on going out right away to look for Ryohei – but in the end they didn't need to.

"I found him while I went out for grocery shopping." explained Mizuki "He's still asleep, but he's lucky I found him first. He had six broken bones, seven cracked and four teeth were extracted." she frowned, hating to see someone so young hurt – it reminded her too much of the second war "With any luck, he'll be sleeping through the Skele-Grow. He should be better by tomorrow morning, he seems to be healing really fast for a muggle..."

"It's his Sun Flames." explained Reborn "Regeneration is their ability."  
"That explains it then."  
As for Reborn, he was thoughtful. And suddenly exclaimed "I think I know what's going on!"  
"What is it?"  
"It's a count down."  
"What do you mean?"

"All previous aggression were on member of the discipline committee or martial art clubs students, in other words, some of the strongest kids in Namimori Middle School. And they all had teeth extracted, it was in the newspaper. And now, Ryohei too, and he'd had four teeth taken... And he is the fourth strongest at school according to Fuuta's ranking."  
"The stolen pages!" remembered Tsuna, understanding what the baby was implying  
"The fighters ranking list must have been in those." nodded  
"Then that means... Gokudera's next!"  
"Then Takeshi, and finally, Kyoya."

"But Kyoya hasn't been seen since yesterday..." muttered Kazami, clearly worried now "He must have found the one behind this. And if he's not back, it means it's someone strong enough to beat him."  
"For the one behind this to have known to go after Fuuta..."  
"It's Mafia business." affirmed Kazami, before turning toward her brother "It's you they're after."  
"We've got to warn the others!"

Just as he said that, Leon's tail fell, and he started to transform in random items, having lost control over his shape-shifting ability.  
"This is no good." muttered Reborn, eyeing his pet with a frown "Each time Leon lost his tail, something dangerous happened."

¤.¤.¤

A few minutes later, the twins an Reborn were out – they stopped by Takeshi's home, telling him what they'd discovered and went back to their search, followed by the baseball player.  
Meanwhile, Gokudera was strolling in the city-center when a voice suddenly stated "Gokudera Hayato, Namimori Middle School third strongest fighter."  
Intrigued he turned toward a tall boy, black, middle length hair nearly hidden by a cap and cold eyed staring at him from behind rectangular shaped glasses "I was supposed to take you out tomorrow, but a few hours of difference won't matter, will they? I'm Kakimoto Chikusa, please die quickly, I hate to sweat."

Growing angry at the other's monologue, but having **Observed** a shocking level 37 which clearly wasn't a normal middle school level, the Italian boy knew he had to take this seriously and only answered by a wave of dynamite sticks – that the other deflected easily enough with a yo-yo. In spite of the strange fighting instrument choice, the opponent was clearly good and if the fight had taken place a few months earlier, Gokudera wouldn't have been sure of the outcome...

Avoiding the darts that were coming his way, Gokudera threw another batch of normal explosives at the other, who threw them off course with a disdainful glance "Predictable. You're going to have to be better than that if you want to survive!"  
"Just as I though, you aren't a normal student but a professional hit man. Who sent you?"  
"So you're one of those I'm looking for." his eyed grew colder behind his glasses "Tell me, who's your boss?"

"Ah, after the Juudaime, then?" Gokudera laughed "You'll have to be better than that to get to him!" and avoiding on more rain of darts, finally started to use his special explosives, throwing in quick succession small bombs followed by normal ones  
Exactly as he'd predicted, the other was fooled by his eyes, not noticing that there were two different size of bombs and avoided to late.

Just as the other was falling, Tsuna and the Vongola X fighters arrived, only to stop "Gokudera, you're alright!" let out a relieved Tsuna  
"Juudaime!"  
"Good work." praised Kazami, before turning toward the enemy who was up again "Now you, talk! Who's your boss?"

Tsuna gulped at the menacing aura around his sister, but knew she was worried for Kyoya. The other didn't seemed fazed by the girl and smiled a dangerous smile "You've saved me a lot of time by coming here, Young Vongola. Please surrender."  
Kazami's laugh was terrifying – and in a second, she'd fell on the enemy boy, dancing between his attacks without a care and brutally pounding him "You think you're in a position of force, boy?" the feral smile was eerily reminiscent of Kyoya "Think again."

Understanding that he was in a loosing position, the boy threw his largest attack against Kazami, forcing her to jump back to avoid all of the darts, and fled.  
"Tch." muttered the angry girl at seeing her prey escape "We'll get them tomorrow."  
"His name is Kakimoto Chikusa." announced Gokudera, hoping to help  
"Of course..."

The student turned toward Reborn, surprised by his matter of fact affirmation – only to be surprised by the web-like substance attached to his back...  
"Leon's entered cocoon stage." explained Reborn "He does this when something important will happen to my students. Most of my students died when he went into this mode..."

Kazami spared a worried glance toward her brother, forgetting that she, too, was considered Reborn's student, before getting back to the point "You know the enemy?"  
"I wasn't sure until now, but if this guy was the attacker, then the mastermind is clear... Two weeks ago, there was a jailbreak from one of the mafia most secured prison. The three escapees killed several warden and prisoners and disappeared. We got their trail back this week in Japan."  
"So they are mafiosi."

"Worse. They've been banned from the mafia." stated Reborn "That's how monstrous that man is... Rokudo Mukuro."

 **[Life Quest! Echoes of a dead Famiglia!  
Goal:** find the hideout  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+5000 XP per goal, 1 Soul-Bound token on completion]_

 _¤.¤.¤_

The Vongola X were back inside the room where Ryohei was still sleeping, fighters and non fighters brain-storming on their course of action.  
"We have to take fight to them." said Hana calmly "They are clearly strong, and as long as we don't take care of them you'll always be on you guards..."  
"Hana's right." admitted Kyoko with a sight, still no liking th idea of fighting "That way the fight will be on your terms."  
Even if she hadn't taken up crafting or anything like that, Hana did have one important thing to add to the Famiglia - she had studied tons of materials given by Reborn, and was now both the one appart from him, who knew the most about the mafia world, and the best strategic mind.  
Give it a few years, and she'd bprobably become one of the best diplomatic envoy, or strategic advisor, of their generation...

"Yes, but where will we find them?" wondered Tsuna  
"The neighborhood around the old highway has fallen into disrepair with the new highway opening." mused Reborn who was mentally reviewing what he knew of the town "If it was me I'd hide somewhere there."  
"The old Kokuyo center!" remembered Kazami  
"Yes, there was something like that, wasn't there? A shopping mall, with a small zoo and a big park; I'm pretty sure we went there when we were small. It closed after sustaining heavy structural damages during a storm, and a landslide finished it up a few years later. It's now completely abandoned. The whole thing must be like a giant ghost town now..." muttered Tsuna with a shudder "Well, let's check it out."

"Wait! Don't rush, it's nearly night time." said Haru "Fighting in the dark in an unknown and damaged place doesn't seem like a good idea."  
Kazami frowned, she knew that Haru was right but the idea that Kyoya was probably an hostage of the escapee was making her blood boil – and her mood, barely restrained, was clear to everyone.

"Don't worry." surprised, she turned toward Takeshi who was gripping her hand reassuringly "Kyoya is anything but weak. We'll get him back tomorrow."  
Suddenly calmer, she nodded.  
"Now, let's talk equipment!" announced Souichi "I've got a new set of enhancement for your weapons." he announced, digging into his bag

While the weapon maker of the group was distributing his creations like Christmas presents, Tsuna asked "What's the soul-bound thing in the quest's reward?"  
"A soul-bound item is, like it's name says, bonded to your soul. In other words, if you're separated from it, it'll always come back to you." she pointed at the silver charms in her hair "This is soul-bounded for example."  
"And anything could become soul-bounded with this token?"  
"Exactly. But of course, I'd recommend to soul-bound something either useful, like a leveling item, or something that has sentimental value that you don't want to loose..."

* * *

The next day came fast, and with him, the fighters made their way to Kokuyo center. Like Tsuna has said the place looked haunted, overgrown by vegetation and building crumbling. If the weather had been bad, they could have believed themselves to be in a horror movie - thankfully, the sun was shinning, giving them a clear view of the place.  
"Let's go." said Bianchi with a smirk, some kind of unknown substance, which at one point had been food, in hands "Poison cooking solution Sakura cake!"  
The rusty gateway gave out under the corrosive substance, and they entered.

 **[Goal complete!** +5000XP  
 **Goal update:** defeat Joshima Ken]

No sooner had the update appeared that the fighters heard some strange noises – like...  
"Dogs!" announced Takeshi, avoiding the first feral beast before cutting it in two with his katana "Dead, reanimated, overgrown dogs." he completed looking at the decomposing beast with a bit of disgust  
"We're in the remnants of the zoo!" remembered Tsuna, looking around him at the rusty and broken cages  
"We don't have time for these small fries." cut out Kazami "Come out!"

As if waiting for the invite, a silhouette jumped out of a tree, pale near white blond spiky hair framing a sharp face mared by a scar crossing the bridge of his nose from cheek to cheek.  
"I'll take care of you," announced Takeshi calmly, looking as if he was talking about the weather "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." he added toward his friends  
"Don't play too much with the weakling." ordered Kazami  
Takeshi smiled in answer, a smile far from his usual benevolent one, and the others left.

"You think a child with an easy life like you can take me on one on one?" said the newcomer with a scornful smirk, amber eyes gleaming and canines peaking out of his mouth "I'll teach you not to underestimate me!"  
Weapon in hand, Takeshi smiled coldly, and waited for the hot-headed boy to attack - and attack the other did, hands turning into claws and canine into sharp fangs, his body moving with an uncanny speed.

Thankfully for him, Takeshi was faster, and jumped out of the way, the other's teeth snapping a few centimeters away from his arm. He may not be as fast as Kazami, he still was faster than anyone else. Understanding that he wouldn't get him with speed, the boy jumped back, and took something out of his jacket.  
Seeing Takeshi's surprise, Ken explained with a deranged smile "It's just like video game! You change the cartridge, the game change!" he chose one of the teeth set "I change the cartridge..." he placed the teeth on his own, the thing seemingly clicking into place "I take on the abilities of the chosen animals! **Kong Channel**!"

Immediately he started to grow, his whole body changing to resemble that of a gorilla. But the Kong Channel wasn't a good idea, as Ken soon understood – he was now powerful enough to inflict lasting damages but too slow to touch. Getting once more out of attack range, he brought the teeth sets out once more...  
" **Wolf Chanel**!"  
Takeshi stare grew colder, as he avoided another attack, then stated "It seems I've seen all you can do." his katana flew, slashing across the torso of the boy, who fell, bleeding.  
Takeshi approached the downed opponent before he could move and knocked him out with the pommel of his weapon, before going in the direction the Vongola Xs had disappeared...

 **[Goal complete!** +5000XP  
 **Goal update:** defeat M.M.]

¤.¤.¤

While Takeshi was battling Ken, the rest of the gang had followed the way, which was now going up, when the sandwiches that Bianchi was taking out to share, to her companions despair, suddenly started to heat up – in a few seconds, Bianchi was forced to throw away the food, which was even starting to burn those around her.  
"This isn't Bianchi's doing!" recognized Gokudera, that knew his sister's cooking all too well "We're under attack!" instincts kicking in, bombs went flying in the estimated direction of the unknown enemy

The front of an old building crumbled, and in the falling dust, a feminine silhouette appeared, negligently propelled against a wall "Explosive. What an unrefined weapon! To think that people like you managed to beat Kakipii and Ken!" a disgusted snort escaped from the young girl with a short bob-head hair cut, red hair encasing a face with bright violet eyes "You're nothing but a bunch of mind-washed mafiosi. Weak looking mafiosi at that!" she eyed them with disdain "At least most mafiosi dress the part! Or are you so bad that you don't even manage to steal enough money to dress properly!"  
"Who cares about how we dress!" retorted Gokudera, miffed at the 'unrefined' comment and the pike toward their outfis - he liked his clothes!

"Money is the only important thing on this wretched planet!" she answered before finally getting up, clarinet at the ready and clearly furious  
"I'll take care of her." affirmed Bianchi, stepping in front of the others, seething "This bitch said something unforgivable! Love is the most important thing!"  
"Your sister is scary..." muttered Tsuna to Gokudera while the two women were facing each other  
Bianchi easily avoided one blast of the musical weapon, before declaring "I've seen through your trick! Your clarinet sent radiation waves that agitates the molecules, causing the temperature to rise!"

"So what if you know how it works? As long as you get caught in my attack, you'll go BOOM! Like anything else!" laughed the girl, launching another musical attack evaded by Bianchi hiding herself behind a pile of rubble  
"I've allowed you your impertinent talk." announced Bianchi before taking out some large platters of dangerous looking food "Now it's time to end this! Poison cooking, All you can eat banquet!"  
"She's using her poison cooking as a shield against the clarinet." understood Tsuna, watching as the Italian women ran toward her enemy, coming onto her in close fighting range by using her own toxic food to divert the waves before they got to her

"Did you think I'd be useless now that you're nearer?" asked M.M. with a snort, gripping her weapon as a bat "Close quarter is also my specialty!"  
With a fluid movement, she went into a wide fighting pose, and attacked Bianchi, who merely smirked as she didn't dodge, sacrificing her left hand to grip the clarinet with the right, said instrument immediately being covered in a strange and toxic substance "Poison cooking, Red and Purple variety." announced Bianchi with a smirk to the unbelieving girl who was already weakening under the toxic effect of the attack "Love conquers all!" she affirmed, throwing a poisoned plate to the face of the enemy girl to finish her  
M.M fainted.

 **[Goal complete!** +5000XP  
 **Goal update:** defeat Bird and the killer twins]

¤.¤.¤

The Vongola were ready to getback on the trail they were following, when a creepy laugh echoed. Everyone went still, ready to fight.  
"Bravo, bravo. You've defeated the greedy little girl!" mocked a new voice, as a new man emerged from the trail, part of his face hidden behind a large hat and a long coat making him seem really creepy "Now! Let's take a look at this..." he took out a laptop, streaming in direct from where the girls were "Your friends are the next target, and if you don't obey me, they'll die."  
"Bastard!" shouted Gokudera  
"Now, let's keep calm." a creepy smile "My name is Bird, and my hobby is keeping special birds. One of these bird is keeping an eye on your friend, and if you don't obey me, I'll sent an order to my accomplices to kill them."

A snort.

Surprised, Bird, as well as most of the Vongola Xs, turned toward Kazami, that brutally stopped laughing "Alright, I've had it with people who waste my time."  
"What!" Don't come nearer! I'll sent the order!" announced a panicking Bird  
Not even bothering to answer, Kazami had traveled the distance between the two of them in a second, a violently kneed him between the legs. Falling to the ground with a moan, he ordered in his ear and mouth piece, furious "Do it!" before fainting after one more blow in the same place

On the screen, they saw two hideous looking men appear, ready to attack, and Tsuna moaned "Why didn't we leave Bianchi as a protection?!"  
No sooner had he asked this that Mizuki exploded into action, wand in hands and sending most of the loose item in the room to attack the two assassins and weaving illusions against them. Soon, they were fleeing the house, screaming about ghost and haunted places.  
"Mizuki is a war veteran who've had killers after her for years Tsuna, did you really think she survived without learning how to defend herself?"

Suddenly, Tsuna was seeing their odd but kind new neighbor in a new light, as was Gokudera. Takeshi had already seen the woman fight before, and as such wasn't surprised. And Reborn - Reborn had known of Harriet Potter, and as a such, of her closest friends too. Luna Lovegood had gained a fearsome reputation in the wizarding world during the second war against Voldemort - her strange mind made her able to duel in a completely impredictible way; and he was more disappointed in the shortness of the fight than anything else.  
Seeing her fight more would have really interested him...

 **[Goal complete!** +5000XP  
 **Goal update:** defeat Fake Mukuro]

"Fake Mukuro? I don't like the sound of that..." sighed the older twin  
"Come to think of it, didn't Mukuro only escape with two others? That's the fourth already if we take yesterday's fighter into account..." wondered Takeshi  
"Ah yes, they were only three, but four people helped them!" confirmed Reborn "But now, only Mukuro should be left..."  
"Or at least, the fake, if we're to believe the quest..." muttered Gokudera

"And once more, we're going te lose time." groused Kazami, getting restless - and now, even Takeshi was starting to fret, feeling the lack of their third pack member as well  
Tsuna tried to smile reassuringly, somewhat understanding their feelings - he too, was missing Ryohei, even if he knew the boy was peacefully recovering in the Yukimura's household. Things were clearly worse for the other party, whose pack mind-set had only grown in strength since they'd started to fight together - because their very instincts were claiming for their missing member...

¤.¤.¤

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden large air movement – the Vongola Xs squattered, everyone jumping out of the way of an attack which soon was revealed to be made by a giant metal ball with snakes carved in it, linked to a large chain.  
"We'll take care of it!" shouted Tsuna to his sister when he saw they'd evaded in different directions "Go on ahead and we'll catch up!" he assured

She hesitated for a second, having **Observed** the high level of the enemy, then relented. Tsuna had seen the numbers and yet he wasn't afraid – she'd believe in him. Breaking into a sprint to get out of the fighting zone, soon followed by Takeshi, she slowed down once they were far enough, looking carefully around her to identify were should be the next opponent – hopefully, Mukuro himself. They had made Kyoya wait long enough...

While the two remaining members of the Nigh Pack were speeding ahead, those of the Day Squad, Bianchi by their side, were getting ready fight the strong looking man. While his sharp face and eyes, and lean but muscular and heavily scarred body were impressive, what was truly frightening was the level 63 proclaimed by the **Observe** Ability. With Tsuna at a level 41, Gokudera at 40 and Bianchi at 42, the fight wouldn't be easy.

"I f we get hit once by this thing, that's it." assessed Gokudera as they all dodged a new attack for the heavy looking weapon "But he can't be too fast with it, It looks like it's ultra heavy."  
As to prove him wrong, the man in front of them easily lifted the iron ball into the air, making it turn in the air to prepare for a new attack "I'm Mukuro. Give up, you've already lost." and jumping into action with a shout of _"Senja Reppa!_ " he projected the ball against the bomber, who would have died if not for his sister jumping toward him, making both of them fall out of the attack range of the weapon  
They immediately jumped up, and this time, Gokudera lightened his angry red Flames, ready to attack.

"Resisting is foolish." affirmed the fake Mukuro, attacking once again  
This time, Gokudera was fast enough to dodge – if only barely – and was starting to understand the strange weapon secret "Air current!" he exclaimed "The way those snakes are carved cause the air to spiral against the ball, powering it up and causing a gale around it, giving the impression to be hit with nothing

Tsuna nodded, and went into attack mode, Sky Flames ablaze.  
A wave of explosive from Gokudera set the weapon off course, as he'd predicted, and he used the gap to come up close and attack.  
Surprised, the other took a few hits, but seemed barely phased – and in a strong wrist movement, the ball was fleeing back toward Tsuna who activated his **Dying Will Mode**...  
"He stopped it!" muttered Gokudera, unbelieving

The following minutes were an exchange of blows, fast paced and violent, between Tsuna and the fake Mukuro, Gokudera and Bianchi forgotten.  
"He's really grown." admitted softly the hit woman, knowing interfering would only hinder Tsuna, since the boy wasn't used to fight with her  
As for Gokudera, the second he tried to place an attack in the titans fight, he was violently repelled by a well aimed _"Bouja Reppa"._ Now unable to fight anymore, he reclined himself against a tree, his sister helping him to get out of the danger zone, and started to look for a potion to help into his Inventory, Mizuki having made sure they each were well stocked before heading into battle.

"It seems I'll have to use my full power against you!" admitted the fake Mukuro after a few minutes of fight, carelessly throwing his weapon away "Ball-play is but a hobby to pass time!"  
The next second, the match went to full hand to hand combat, the elder superiority evident for all to see...But Tsuna was nothing if not stubborn, and in spite of his clear lack of power, still managed to get back up again and again, unwilling to admit his defeat.

"Why do you bother to get back up?" couldn't help but ask the man after a few times, unbelieving at seeing the trashed boy go up again and again  
"You know, I wondered why I wasn't afraid when you appeared, in spite of the fact that you're evidently stronger than me..." answered Tsuna, shaking a bit but still on his feet "The truth is your fists are stronger but your will is weaker than mine! You don't want to fight, and I can feel it in each of your attack! If you really wanted to kill me, I'd already be dead!" he vehemently argued

[ **Dying Will (10/10)** evolved into **Hyper Dying Will (1/10)** (+25% on all characteristics / +50% on all characteristics when activated)  
Tsuna unlocks **Eye of the Storm** Perk (+25 awareness)]

" **Will,** you say?" roared the other, furious "Don't talk as if you know anything about me!"  
And in a last exchange of blow, the fight was over.

"How... How could I loose?"  
"Each time you could have won, your attack deviated just a bit. Because of the conflict between what you're supposed to do, and what you really want to do, you couldn't truly fight me." a candid smile "Otherwise, I'd have died for sure, you're much stronger than me!"

"He... I can see why Rokudo was interested in you." admitted the man "The truth is, I'm just a body double..."  
"We'd guess. But what I don't understand is why... Your eyes are sad, and you don't seem to want to fight for him!" protested Tsuna heatedly "I mean, you're not a bad guy in truth and yet you're tangled with him!"  
"That's because Mukuro own me." sighed the other "He is the one that destroyed my life."

The story that followed was bloody, and heartbreaking – the man talked about the Famiglia that took him in and raised him, a no name orphan, how he'd became the bodyguard of the Boss, and one of Italia's strongest fighter to repay their kindness; until the day where the Boss brought a new orphan that he was tasked with raising... Then one day, he'd come home to a bloodbath, the whole Famiglia killed – the following investigation designating himself as the perpetrator. After that, it happened time and time again – waking up covered in blood and not knowing what had happened – because Mukuro had taken control of him, and eventually, he gave up all hope of ever being free, letting himself becoming nothing more than a mindless killing machine without a name nor a soul...

"And yet, you didn't really become like that." corrected Tsuna with a smile "After all, you couldn't kill me. And that's the proof that you're a good man. What's your name?"  
The other smile weakly – he'd never though to hear something like this. If it was this boy, then maybe he could do it... "I'm... Lancia... You have to stop Mukuro... I'll tell you his true aim..."

Before Lancia could carry on, he felt something and pushed Tsuna out of the way of a surprise attack – and fell, pinned like a cushion.  
"A hit and run." commented Reborn, not feeling the other around, having already fled "They probably wanted to silence him"  
"Lancia! Hang on!" shouted Tsuna, opening his Inventory and taking out the all purpose antidote Mizuki gave them, with other potions, before feeding it to him  
The man downed the potion without a question, trusting the teen, and fell asleep immediately.

"He was being used, and the moment he outlived his usefulness, they discarded him..." angrily muttered Gokudera, looking a the sleeping man  
"What does he thinks people are?" added Bianchi, frowning - even if she was a hit man, she still disliked treason, which was frowned upon among allies or members of the same Famiglia  
"That guy really pisses me off." confirmed Tsuna, looking remarkably somber for his usual bright dispositions "Let's go."

 **[Goal complete!** +5000XP  
 **Goal update:** beat Mukuro  
 _ **Bonus Goal complete!**_ _Undo Mukuro mind control on Lancia: +10 000XP, +5 empathy for Vongola X  
_ _ **Bonus Goal complete!**_ _Save Lancia: +10 000XP, +5 Poison immunity for Vongola X]_

 _¤.¤.¤_

Meanwhile, Takeshi had managed to find and follow on of Bird's volatile up to the headquarter, which was in a building on the top of the hill.  
"He seems to be upstairs." commented Takeshi, looking at where the bird had disappeared  
"He is overconfident." analyzed Kazami "He's narrowed down the number of route for attacks possible, but in the same move he's cut himself from ways to escape."  
They started to comb the building, starting down and climbing as they searched. They were around mid climb when they encountered back the talking bird they'd followed – who was now singing something very familiar...

"This is... Kyoya's ring-tone!"  
"The school anthem!"  
Takeshi and Kazami, having both recognized the song at the same time, turned toward the wall, eyeing it speculatively. Then, Kazami powered her Storm Flames, taking advantage of the Strength boost to destroy the wall - and as expected, a bloody and familiar silhouette was waiting from them on the other side, stepping through the falling dust to come to them

"Hn. Pack."  
"Yes, pack. And don't you forget it you idiot! You're not a loner anymore and I hate wondering where my boys are." retorted Kazami, both angry and relieved, while searching her inventory "Here." she tossed him a phial "Pepper Up. It should keep you going until I've explained a few things to the idiot that think he has the right to mess with us."  
Knowing better than to talk back to Kazami when she was in such a mood, Kyoya obeyed his alpha and downed the potion - that, and he'd seen the worry hidden behind the anger, and didn't like that it was his fault she was feeling it.  
A few minutes later, they were at the top of the building, facing a teen with pineapple dark blue hair and a blue right eye and red left one.

"Vongola Decimo's sister. I'm a bit disappointed that the first one to arrive here is the weak one who avoided any dangerous fight, her bodyguard and the half-dead prisoner." he said with a pout, not even standing from his seat "But I guess I can entertain you until the guest of honor arrive."  
"Tch." muttered Kyoya, ready to attack the one who dared talk about Kazami like that, even though he'd already been beaten once  
But Takeshi put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him without a word, before making him look with a head movement at their alpha's back – at the form trembling with barely concealed fury. He too, didn't like to hear anyone talk like that about their alpha - but she was more than ready to defend her honor herself.  
The Wind Flames ignited, stronger than they'd ever seen them, and Kazami was pouncing on her enemy.

But of course, Mukuro wasn't any weak prey, but a hostile carnivore.

¤.¤.¤

The first fight was lightning fast, each of Fuurin's deadly blow deviated by the other's trident.  
They came to a stop, face to face, a wide grin splitting Mukuro's face, a Flame igniting his right eye "This is the Path of Shura, the path of hand to hand fighting skills. I didn't think I'd need to unleash this against you, be honored."  
"Do you really think I care?" bit out Kazami, not even deigning slowing her attacks, which surprised the other enough that a slash nearly cut out his Flaming eye, leaving a bleeding mark under it

"I don't know. You seem pretty peeved, yet I didn't even do anything to your brother yet." mused Mukuro wonderingly, surprised at having been touched by the girl  
"My brother?" she laughed "You think I came here to protect Tsuna? Please, against you, there's no way he'd loose, because he fights for his loved one, while you don't care about anything but yourself."

"Why did you come then?" asked Mukuro, intrigued despite himself, dancing out of the way of Kazami's strikes  
"Because you stole from me of course." she answered sweetly, her kyoketsu-shoge flying elegantly around her  
Felling they were too even in fighting prowess, he jumped back and answered "I have no idea what you are talking about. But for entertaining me a bit, shall I let you see my other paths?"

"Go on. I want you to feel despair when you understand none of your powers will work against me." she bite back  
"The third path!" announced Mukuro the Kanji 3 appearing in his red eye, snakes surrounding them and turning toward Kazami  
The girl eyed the animals with disdain.  
""Get away from me small fries. I killed your king, and you dare threatened me?"" she hissed menacingly  
The snakes stopped abruptly, tongues darting to taste the air "Mistress of Death...", "Speaker..." they called, not daring to go against her, leaving the other speechless

"Impossible! You cannot go against the paths of Hell!"  
"The paths of Hell? What are you talking about?"  
"I've been granted six powers due to surviving trough six of the paths to hell!" proclaimed the other

Kazami, who could see souls clearly thanks to her powers, laughed "You? Survived Hell?" her fury grew once more in front of this arrogant child "Because you've suffered a bit on this Earth, you feel entitled to destroy everyone else's life, is that it? Do you think no one else suffered? I see nothing more than a spoiled child!"  
"Shut up!" shouted Mukuro, anger replacing amusement  
They exchanged blows once more, Mukuro jumping out of range to activate a new power, the Kanji 4 replacing the 3 in his eye.

[Intuition check 52/50: **Passed]**

The illusion that was trying to encroach on her senses crumbled, and Mukuro blanched, unbelieving. Kazami herself had jumped to her pack, dragging both of them back into reality with a heavy hit at the back of their head, unwilling to let them stay helpless any longer than necessary – then, a quest update appeared, alerting the Night pack that the Day Squad would soon be there.  
Dismissing the notification without a care, Kazami turned back toward her foe...

¤.¤.¤

A few minutes later, Tsuna and the rest of the gang appeared, only to witness with unbelieving eyes Mukuro turning a newly produced firearm against himself...  
"Well..." finally uttered Gokudera after a few second of stunned silence "Let's go home."  
"No!" immediately protected Tsuna, gaining surprised stare from most of the others "Something is wrong with Bianchi!"

The others immediately turned toward the woman, and jumped away from her, knowing the boy had the best intuition out of all of them - and it suddenly dawned on them that there hadn't been any quest update to confirm Mukuro's defeat.  
"What is wrong with you twins!" protested a Mukuro-possessed Bianchi "The girl resist against several of my paths when she isn't in any ranking list and the boy see through my possession!"

"Possession? This should be impossible!" protested Reborn "The possession bullet was banned!"  
"Fufufu... Yes my sixth path is provoked by the possession bullet, it is after all my legacy!"

"You really are a monster, using people as you feel like!"  
"That's rich coming from a cursed baby! And why wouldn't I toy with people, since I'm stronger?" replied the still possessing-Bianchi Mukuro jumping against Tsuna, only to be stopped by Gokudera

"Don't!" tried to stop Reborn, too late – the Italian mafioso was already stabbed with the reduced version of Mukuro's trident, and a second later, possessed too  
"Being stab will let you opened to his possession," he explained, just a bit too late "And he can possess multiple people at the same time, that's how strong he is!"  
They now were fighting against two of their allies - and a few seconds later, both Ken and Chikusa barged in, their eyes having the same blank quality than the others possessed bodies. The fighters were now severely handicapped, needing to avoid the powerful attack of their allies without hurting them too much.

"How can you use people like this?" shouted Tsuna, growing angry at the men who was carelessly using his enemies and allies alike  
"As long as I'm there, the body is mine, why shouldn't I use it?"  
"Even your comrade! Don't you care for them?" protested again Tsuna, not understanding how someone could be so callous  
"Of course I don't care! They're nothing but stepping tool toward my goal! Just like you'll be, Young Vongola!"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, destroying this tainted world of course! I'm going to lead this world to war by possessing all big leaders of the world... But first, I'll eradicate the plague that is the Mafia!"  
" You dare compare the mafia to a plage when your even worse than most mafiosi! I really can't stand such reasoning!" heatedly protested Tsuna – and it was perhaps the first time she saw him angry in a fight, mused Kazami  
Then her brother was turning toward her "I'm sorry Kaze-chan, I know you wanted to beat him by yourself but I really can't let someone like this go unpunished... because... I really want to beat him!"

At the affirmation, Kazami smiled, a mix of a warm, loving and bloodthirsty smile - because even with the strong blood-lust she was feeling, she couldn't deny her beloved brother, not when it was the first time she'd seen him **wanting** to fight someone "Then let's get him together, nii-san."

And as she said that, light suddenly flooded the room, surprising everyone but Reborn, who gave a fond and proud smile at his students "Your feelings have been received by Leon."  
They looked up, confirming that effectively, it was cocoon form Leon that was emitting such a blinding light, the shape-shifter chameleon now shaped into a floating smiling sphere...

"When my students go through something important, both physically and mentally, my partner react to them. When Dino became Bucking Horse Dino, he received his whip and Ezio from Leon." explained Reborn  
"Really, Arcobaleno?" mocked Mukuro "Your ultimate weapon is a disco ball!"  
"This is not my weapon." corrected serenely Reborn "I'm not the one fighting. My students are, and they will defeat you." he added with absolute faith in them

With a slash, the possessed Bianchi slashed at the chameleon, neatly cutting him in two halves, provoking a worried shout from Tsuna  
"Don't worry, Leon is a shape-shifter, something like this won't kill him. You should rather take a look at what he's produced." reassured Reborn

The twins turn toward the items falling toward them, knowing thanks to the notifications what they were...

[ **Serpente** (level 1) snake familiar is now life-bounded  
 **Flame Mitts** (+1 Strength, +1 Endurance / +2 to every stat when Flame activated) leveling weapon is now soul-bounded to Tsuna  
 _note that Serpent is a non fighting familiar that enhance his owners own fighting abilities  
Serpente stats can be accessed in the status window]_

 _¤.¤.¤_

"This is your new items?" Mukuro laughed, while Serpent slithered around Kazami's arm and Tsuna replaced his old cestus by the mitts "A pair of hand warmers and a pet?"  
Kazami smiled ferociously at the gross underestimation the other was making – and in a few seconds, Tsuna and her had knocked out the four possessed opponents, forcing Mukuro back into his own body.

"Ah well," admitted Mukuro, standing up "Of my six paths, there is one I didn't want to use, because it's the most hideous one, but it can't be helped..." he plunged to fingers in his own eye, "It truly is the worst, the Human path..."  
A black aura surrounded him, as if ignited by his own blood, and his fighting abilities were suddenly multiplied. The fight was becoming harder, the twins barely holding out, when Kazami asked, voice disdainful in spite of the strain "That's it? Your ultimate power?"  
"Don't you see that aura?" protested the other "The intensity of these Flames represent my fighting power when unhindered by the body limitations! It truly is monstrous, this Human Path!"

Kazami laughed, and Tsuna suddenly understood why – with a simple though, his Flames changed shape, as he activated his **Hyper Dying Will Mode** , barely noticing the mitts transforming to reinforced cestus with a bright X engraved on them.

"You think you'll frighten me by changing the shape of you aura?" taunted Mukuro – before being sent back by a Sky Fist attack "How is this possible..."  
"The Dying Will isn't a mere aura." simply answered Tsuna  
"Really? Show me then! Show me how your Dying Will holds out against my full form!" demanded Kukuro, his whole body seeming to become one with the black and corrupted aura - but even in this form, Tsuna was now matching him blow for blow

Then, Mukuro's head whipped back on the other side of the room, where an unknown aura had suddenly appeared – where a Wind enhanced Kazami, magic dancing wildly around her and Hallows symbol glowing on her forehead was smirking at him "Don't compare your weak aura to that of the Mistress of Death, mortal."

Tsuna, too taken in the fight, didn't pick on the comment – as such, Reborn was the only one who heard, and could guess a bit at what she was, and wasn't, saying.  
"Fufufu! I truly chose you well, young Vongola! " laughed Mukuro in spite of the one-sided beating he was now taking "Think about of the chaos I could have sown in the Mafia world by possessing you!"  
"i don't want to sow chaos in the mafia!" replied Tsuna, downing him in one last hit at the same time as his sister "I want to reform it."

"He! Reform the Mafia? You really think you can do that? I'll be watching then..." and with a sigh, a blood-sputtering Mukuro fainted, having sustained too many wounds to stay awake one more second  
"He's... He isn't dead is he?" asked Tsuna, worried  
"He isn't." confirmed Kazami, as her brother walked toward the unconscious teen

"Don't touch him!" menaced a weak voice – indicating both Ken and Chikusa had awakened, too weak too move but still ready to protect their leader  
"I don't understand why you're protecting him" protested Tsuna "He used you!"  
"Because he may be a monster to you, but for us... Mukuro is the one who gave us a life..." answered the beast boy, struggling to straighten up  
"Eh?"

"Before Mukuro freed us, we where all experimented upon by our own family!" he revealed, his haunted eyes clearly showing how traumatizing their childhood had been  
"Just as I though." mused Reborn "You guys were part of the Estreano Famiglia that created the forbidden Possession Bullet!"  
"It was Forbidden to your own convenience, because you feared it's power!" spat harshly Ken "After that, our Famiglia couldn't go out without being slaughtered!" a bitter laugh "And so the adults began to experiment on the children to find something even stronger, letting us die one by one... Then one day, he killed them all. And standing upon the bodies, I heard him talk for the first time... _Just as I though, this world isn't worth it, let's erase it all. Shall we?_ And just like that, we suddenly have a place to belong... So that's why, we can't let you destroy that... We won't let you touch him..."

"I understand." sighed Tsuna, his heart truly going out to them "But I can't let him destroy my world either. I can't stand aside if he hurts my friends!"

¤.¤.¤

Ken didn't have time to answer, a chain suddenly moved toward him and his two companions, only to be violently diverted by a swift strike from Fuurin "Kazami, don't!" protested Reborn worriedly "These are the Vindice, the justice of the underworld, messing with them isn't a good idea!"

Kazami glared at the three tall figures, covered in black robes, bandages covering any skin - face included. Her Aura was still ablaze, and right now, she was more Death's Mistress than Sawada Kazami - and here link to Death was making her hear the cries of souls clinging to the mortal realms when they should already be back to Death Islands - the unnaturalness of it was raising her hackles, and she felt the same disgust toward them that she'd felt toward Voldemort.  
"Messing? It's them who're messing with me." she replied coldly, the air seeming to cool around her "I despise beings that dare to fight against the natural order."

Reborn felt the rage of the Vindice spike, and feared for his protégé's life – but then again, they also seemed wary of coming too close to her, and he remembered her earlier claims, and wondered if there wasn't something more he didn't know about the whole situation.  
"Don't worry, abominations, I won't end you today. But..." she smiled sweetly, and Reborn could have bet the Vindice did back out a bit "I'll keep those three and Lancia as my pets. They'll be under the Vongola's responsibility and if they stray, I'll kill them personally. Agreed?"  
The three Vindice stilled for a few seconds, silently concerting between themselves, then nodded quickly.

"Good boys." purred Kazami

[+50 relationship with Mukuro  
Tsuna gains +50 relationship with Mukuro]  
[Rokudo Mokuro gains title "Vongola X Mist Guardian" (+5Wisdom)]  
 **[Life Quest Complete!** +5000XP  
 _ **Reward:** 1 soul-bound token_  
 **Bonus Goal complete!** Gain Mokuro as a Guardian: +10 000XP, 1 beginner skill book  
 **Bonus Goal complete!** Protect Mokuro's subordinates: +10 000XP, 1 beginner skill book]  
 **[Goal update:** gain Vongola's Guardian (6/6)]  
 **[Life Quest Complete!** +1000XP  
 _ **Reward:** Communication System is now unlocked, Localization System is now unlocked]_  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 46  
 _+5CP, + 4SP, +1PP]_  
 **[Level up!** Serpent is now level 20!  
 _+10CP, +20SP, +4PP]_  
 **[Level up!** Tsuna is now level 43  
 _+4SP, +1PP]_

* * *

A few hours later, the complete Vongola X, plus Mokuro's men, were assembled in the Yukimura household, Mukuro back into oblivion, sprawled on a bed not far from Ryohei, who had waken up, even if he still wasn't allowed out of bed by Mizuki. As for his three henchmen, they were healed from their wound and sitting together on a couch, still a bit dazed and a bit afraid to even move after the finishing act between Kazami and the Vindice.  
"Soo... That's what happened," finished Tsuna, the group that had been fighting finishing their story

"You better not create any problems for Tsuna!" threatened Haru toward the three newcomers that were awake  
"Are you mad?" shouted Ken "Who would be stupid enough to go against someone who frighten the fucking Vindice!"  
"Speaking of this..." started Tsuna, wondering

"As a reincarnated, I can feel souls. The Vindice's souls are wrong, they shouldn't be alive." simplified Kazami "Since they repulsed me because of the unnaturalness of their soul, maybe they felt something similar..."  
"Oh. Makes sense, I guess." accepted Tsuna  
Reborn didn't say anything, deciding he needed time to think about the new informations he'd gained before he'd do anything about it, and the talk went back to the new addition to their Famiglia.

After deliberation, it was decided that Mokuro's men would stay at the Yukimura's, the three school-aged boys going back to Kokuyo, while Lancia had been nominated Mizuki's helper until he found something else to do – and the four of them would of course being monitored regularly by the Vongola Xs. When Mukuro's gang would gain their trust, they'd talk about inviting him into the guild. If Mukuro was to be the Vongola's Mist Guardian, they'd have to find how they could mutually trust each other, and become strong enough to survive to the Vongola Xs goal...

It was during this discussion that Mukuro woke up, and upon hearing about the new arrangement, announced that there was one more underling of his they'd miss, Dokuro Chrome, a girl living with them at Kokuyo center but who didn't take any part in the fight - she had been at school during the fight, and didn't know anything about Mokuro's plan. Disposition were immediately taken to take her back to Mizuki's place.

Chrome was a sweet and kind girl, extremely shy - but when they first saw her, her aura made the twins wary - until Mukuro reluctantly explained that he was sustaining the girl's life with his illusions, Chrome having an eye and several internal organs missing as the consequences of an accident - and her mother having refused to donate her organs to save her daughter's life...  
Tsuna had been horrified, and had reevaluated once more his opinion of his new Mist Guardian - and made his self proclaimed mission to befriend Chrome and help her out of her shell .  
Another strange thing had come out from this first encounter with Chrome - since she had so much on Mukuro's powers within her to keep her alive, she had been recognized as co Mist Guardian by the Game...

As for the other Mist Guardian? His speech had lost a lot of it's bite, the pineapple-haired boy knowing he had lost. He was now acting like a wary, partly tamed beast, unknowingly already falling under the influence of his new alpha, and still eyeing the Young Vongola like a curiosity to keep watching.

The amused Vongola X could of course clearly guess under which Sky he'd fallen...

¤.¤.¤

That night, Reborn had trouble falling asleep, in spite of the Arcobaleno curse that always made him need more and more rest as time went by. After a few hours of tossing and turning, he finally gave up on sleeping and went out, sitting under the wooden porch, staring at the moon.  
"You shouldn't worry too much about it."

He turned toward the witch, surprised she'd manage to walk on him without making a sound.  
"When she was coming to the end of her quest against Voldemort, Harriet learned the only way to vanquish him would be to sacrifice herself." breathed Mizuki, her eyes seeming to stare at the invisible "But the meddling of an already dead old man wanting to ensure her survival and a bored Fate changed this..." her eyes closed, seeing the scene once more in her memories "That night, Harriet died, making Voldemort once more mortal... Then, came back, finishing him. But in doing this, she sacrificed her own mortality."

A sight "Of course, she didn't know it yet, but as years went by and she didn't age, she knew. Oh! She hopped she was wrong, and when she died everyone was relieved, believing the tale of Death to be nothing more than a fanciful story..."  
"Yet she died..."  
"Only to come back elsewhere. Somewhere she was needed..." Luna stared at Reborn with glazed eyes "Their will be others, again and again, becoming a god isn't a gift..."  
And the cursed baby knew what she wasn't saying – after all, who better to understand a curse, than a cursed man?

"But still, I'm happy for her." catching Reborn surprised look, she smiled "Because at least, Kazami has a loving family. So this time, we'll make sure to keep them alive a long, long time..." her eyes filled with still raw sadness for a moment "I don't think she could take seeing them all die before her again. It would break her..."  
Reborn had a feeling that the affirmation was just as true for Mizuki as for Kazami, but didn't say anything, and the heavy feelings were once more replaced by an ethereal smile.  
And finally, Reborn returned her smile, mind made up by the insight he'd just gained thanks to the strange women – immortal or not, the bambina was the bambina. And when he went back to the bedroom he shared with the twins, he easily fell asleep, a smile on his face.

Neither the baby nor the immortal girl were awake to see a notification glow in the dark and fade back, ignored.

[Relationship with Reborn max  
Reborn is now a True Ally  
 _note that someone will only be marked as a True Ally when they make a life-changing decision and have a real understanding of the person]_

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV46:**

Strength: 21(23)  
Agility: 50(60)  
Endurance: 21  
Intelligence: 31  
Wisdom: 43(50)  
Charisma:21(24)  
Luck: 21(23)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 233/526  
Dam/ F Dam: 105/130  
Speed/ F Speed: 140/129  
Critic/ F Critic: 162/158  
Def/ F Def: 65/79


	7. VI Varia Arc 1

Hi! I'm back!  
\- I wasn't sure where to take the Varia Arc at first, so I read it again 2 times to get my ideas in order  
\- to those who pointed out mistakes (grammar or not) in the precedent chapters, I went back to correct then, so thank you :-)  
\- to those who asked if and where I'd send Kazami/Harriet after the Katekyo-verse : I'll do it if I'm still interested enough in the story, writing under duress is the best way to produce a bad story; but for now I'm thinking Inu Yasha next ( yes, I like yokai ^_^) and I do like the Bleach and Naruto verse  
\- thank you for all the followers and reviewers, knowing that the story is read and liked keeps me motivated!  
\- Ring Battle are coming next! But well, I do fear writing battle is't my forte, as much as I do try to make them good (I think too much makes the thing boring, but not enough leaves me disappointed...)  
\- for the questions about pairing: I'm still not sure honestly, but hesitating between Takeshi, Kyoya, both or adult Reborn... feel free to share your opinion ;-) in all case it won't be a major point of the plot, more of a sub-story  
\- added Kazami's stats at the end of the chapter

* * *

Reborn was playing with the small silver token marked with the symbol of Chaos, wondering what to use the soul-bound effect on – Leon was identified as a Familiar by the Game System and as such soul-bounded, and the accursed Pacifier was already soul-bounded; and even if it hadn't been, he wouldn't have use it of the thing, on the contrary...  
More importantly, he was looking at the informations that had been added overnight to his Status window – a new status effect, called True Ally, that gave him an impressive 25% stat boost when he fought for, or with, Kazami. It probably was the result of last night conversation with Mizuki, and could be useful in the future.

Then, the twins finally walked in the kitchen, both still half asleep, and he smiled, amused to think that even immortal could have hard mornings...

"We should take a look at the new Systems unlocked yesterday with everyone." suggested Kazami, a bit revived after her first mug of tea "Everyone was still focusing on Mukuro's gang and coming down from the fight so we didn't focused on this but it must me useful.  
"The Communication System must be something like an instant messaging system or a vocal chat option," speculated Tsuna "And the Localization System... Some kind of map maybe?"

Kazami mentally called the log window, reading it briefly before switching to the new windows.  
Tsuna had been mostly right, instant messaging was now available between all guild members, a small icon flashing in a corner of their vision until they read it and vocal chat could be enable in permanent party and temporary fighting party.  
As for the map, dungeons, event and others informations were available on it and a Recall Ability had been added, targeting their home as default location – in other words, they could teleport to a safe place once a day...

"It's strange not to have any Life Quest ongoing," admitted Tsuna a few hours into the day  
"Don't get used to it." warned Kazami "Last time I ended a Life Quest without an other following, I had a Long Term Quest instead.."  
"A Long Term Quest?"  
"Yep. A training interlude, if you like..."  
"A way to be prepared to what's coming next." concluded Reborn  
"Oh. You really think?"  
"It will only become more essential as time goes on, Tsuna. We've all gotten stronger, but we're in no way ready to take on the top dogs."  
Just as she was explaining that, a familiar notification flashed in front of their eyes...

¤.¤.¤

 **[Short Term Quest! It's training time again!**  
 **Goal:** get all Vongola Guardians at level 50 before the start of the Ring Battle (1/9)  
 **Bonus Goal:** Get all Vongola X fighters at level 50 before the start of Ring Battle  
 _ **Reward:** +10 000XP per fighter over level 50, Prepared Guardian (+10% Damage and F Damage on all fighter over level 50), 1 advanced skill book upon completion_  
 _ **Failure:** Unprepared Buff (-5% Defense and F Defense) on all Vongola Guardians under level 50]_

"Ring Battle?" asked an intrigued Tsuna

"This is no good." answered frankly Reborn "There should be no reason for a Ring Battle to be held."  
"What **is** a Ring Battle?" asked Kazami, echoing Tsuna's unasked question  
"Let's go see Mizuki, we'll need everyone for this conversation."

An hour later, the Vongola X were together Mukuro and his men included on Reborn's insistence.  
"What do you know of the Vongola's Guardians?" he asked the ex escapee  
"The same as everyone in the mafia... each of a different Flame, under the Boss' influence as a Sky."  
"That will speed things up..." said a satisfied Reborn "You've been chosen as Mist Guardian".  
"Preposterous, I'd know if I was under Tsuna's influence!" protested the other immediately

The Vongola X traded amused glance, annoying him further "Who said anything about Tsuna?"  
"If I'm his Guardian, I should be under his influence!"  
"Usually true." Reborn turned toward the Vongola X, pointing the other Guardians "Takeshi is the Rain Guardian, Kyoya the Cloud, Ryohei the Sun, Gokudera the Storm and Lambo the Lightning."

Mukuro was far from stupid, so he observed them, knowing Reborn was trying to make him understand something "I can see it for the bomb freak and the boxing idiot, I'll admit the cow... But the other two? I can't see it, no matter how you look at it they are..." and suddenly, he understood "Under the girl twin influence... Shared guardians?That should be impossible!"  
"Sky are rare enough, so twin Sky are unheard of." nodded Reborn  
"You mean I'm..." he eyed Kazami speculatively, and refused to finish his conclusion – and he most definitively wasn't pouting nor blushing  
"Another thing. Since your powers are heavily influencing Chrome, she has become co guardian..." he looked at the surprised girl, amused "As for her, she's definitely not under Kazami's influence."

Chrome and Mukuro shared a glance, both surprised at the new situation, even if it was more apparent in the girl case. Seeing they both understood the situation, even if they weren't yet confortable with it, Reborn went back to the main topic.

¤.¤.¤

"The Vongola's inheritance is traditionally marked by the current Head and External Advisor, respectively number one and two of the Famiglia, giving half a ring to each guardian and their leader. As such, each gain a ring attuned to his Flame type, and they become officially recognized as the new generation."  
"I sense a but..."

"Sometime, the Head and the External Advisor can't decided on the same candidate, and each give their set of half ring to a different group... This is where the Ring Battle come into play: each pair of Guardian and the two would be Heir must battle, to get a complete ring."  
"So if Ring Battle are coming our way..."  
"It would mean either Nono or his adviser decided against you. Which is impossible!"  
"Why?"  
"As you already know, Nono send me personally here to train you, so he's clearly chosen you!"  
"And the adviser?"  
"Even more impossible given his identity."

"That no good dad then? It's really hard to think of him as Vongola's number two when you see this idiot..." sighed Kazami  
Reborn only nodded his agreement, not really surprised that she'd guess.  
And Tsuna – like usual, he was freaking out.  
At least, he wasn't the only one this time, nearly everybody else surprised by the revelation - after all, Iemitsu hadn't been home in two years, and they never talked about him. As suchlearning that he was not only alive, but a high ranking mafioso, was surprising, to say the least.

"Eh? Dad is Vongola's number two?!"  
"Well there had to be a reason why he wasn't designed heir in your place." shrugged Kazami "And he was the one who brought Nono-jiji's home the first time..." suddenly, she frowned "Speaking of this, we didn't receive any letter or postcard from him this month, and he usually sent at least one once a month ever since Reborn's here..."  
"You think something is up with jiji?" Tsuna was getting worried "It could explain the Ring Battle. Someone may be forcing him to do things against this will!"  
"That's no good." grumbled Reborn "If that's the case, it means it's someone who knows the Famiglia and Nono well enough that no one in Italia has seen anything off... I'll sent word to Iemitsu, this is something the External Advisor should check." he looked at the Vongola X assembled around "As for us, we should be ready for hard times."

"We'll have to plan things to our advantage." affirmed Hana, already analyzing the situation "Can we do something to protect our houses?"  
"I can place wards." proposed immediately Mizuki "But as their's no wizard living in those place, they won't be the strongest."  
"An alarm ward based on intent." suggested Kazami "With a visual link here, and an individual signal for each."  
"Strengthening the wards in here, and have everyone set their recall point here." continued Mizuki  
"We non-fighters will get back to crafting, protection item will be provided to everyone." added Hana, already thinking ahead to her next creations

Mukuro and his men were wondering what the Vongola Xs were talking about – recall, crafting? but were still following the discussion seriously, knowing that they were only safe as long as the Vongola X were keeping the Vindice away.  
"Individual training for everyone." added Reborn "You all have enough experience in real battle, what you need now is to focus on your specialty..."  
"What to we do about Lambo?"  
"We'll have to see if we can't find a replacement for the battle..." sighted Reborn "Another thing that has to be done before the Ring Battle: Tsuna must fight with all the guardians at least once."  
"People don't know we're Sky together." nodded Kazami "This is something we'll be able to use to our advantage. Same for Chrome and Mukuro, there is no need for both of you to be seen."  
"Speaking of advantage..."

Everyone turned back toward Hana – who exposed her new scheme.

* * *

"I want you to train me."  
Tsuyoshi Yamamoto looked calmly at his son, analyzing the young man for a moment before nodding briefly.  
"It was coming, I guess." he accepted  
He had known his son life would be changing from the moment he'd seen him fighting against Kazami - fighting with the same fire he'd had when he was younger. Ever since, he'd see his boy grow into a young man he was proud of...

As they were standing one against the other, Tsuyoshi smiled, a smile that would have terrified any normal kid – but this was one of the Night Pack that was facing him, and Takeshi merely smiled back, their smile eerily similar "I'll have to thank your friend. Thanks to her, you've understood the true feelings necessary to master the sword."  
He took out a surprisingly heavy looking shinai, that in a move transformed into a sharp looking katana "What I'm going to teach you isn't a sword to play around with, it's a sword of murder."

Tsuyoshi was satisfied with the calm and ready look of his son "From a master to an apprentice, each stance is only showed once. If your will to learn is strong enough, you'll remember them with just this. This is why, the day there isn't someone strong-willed enough to learn it, it will disappear... the Shigure Souen is a school that exist on the edge of destruction."  
His son stare sharpened, ready to memorize everything he'd see, believing without any hesitation in his own will - because it was for the pack.  
Tsuyoshi nodded - yes, his son would learn well, just as he had around the same age.

¤.¤.¤

"Call uncle. I need to train."  
A beautiful, Chinese woman with a sharp gaze turned toward her son. The boy had changed recently – not tamed, as she always feared would happen, but more focused, having finally found a leader worthy of him. She smiled – seeing her boy hover between loner and alpha for years, never really fitting in either role, she'd be surprised when he'd suddenly changed a few months ago; so of course, she snooped around.  
It had been surprisingly hard to understand, the youth always managing to disappear while she was following them even though they didn't even seem to know she was there, but eventually she'd manage to hear the word she needed to understand this switch in attitude.

Pack.

Maybe he was right, and finally ready for her elder brother training. Up until now, both her and Fon had declined each and every time he'd demanded the strongest martial artist training, feeling he wouldn't be ready for it as long as he didn't have a good enough reason behind his will to become stronger.  
A reason he'd finally found, even if he wasn't saying anything.  
But of course, he needn't say anything. She had, after all, seen Reborn, and recognizing him was easy, even if she hadn't sen him before. Who, in the Hong Kong Triads, hadn't heard about the curse that had hit seven extremely talented people, several years back? And as members of the underworld, they'd learn of course, that the strongest hit man in the world had been affected too, but was still working under his old alliances.

Of course, she'd hoped that if he were to follow her way rather than those of his father, her son would chose her own family in the Triads, but the Vongola weren't a bad choice either. Who knew, may be a good alliance could be born out of this?  
But before that, he still needed to grow, and more importantly, he finally was _ready_ to grow.

Yes, she'd call the Storm Arcobaleno home...

¤.¤.¤

"He's the weaker of the Guardians old enough to fight."

A blond baby sized up the boxing freak, assessing glare seeming to look for something – and find it.  
"Kukuku! With my spartan training me he'll be able to beat all the other at the end of his training, kora!" boasted the familiar baby  
Reborn smiled to the Rain Arcobaleno – he'd knew Colonello would like Ryohei, the two were the same kind of training freak...  
"So, what do you say, kid, up to the training?" asked the baby to the boxing teen with a menacing glare "It will be hellish training, but you'll come out stronger."

Of course, Ryohei could give only one answer to such an affirmation, given his temper. Tying a headband around his head - where did he get a headband, couldn't help but wonder Tsuna? he roared "EXTREME! I'll go!"  
And without anything added, the two were gone, breaking into a run...

Tsuna gave a worried glance at Reborn "Will those two be alright?"  
"Ryohei has the tenacity needed to benefit most from Colonello's training. And he made him laugh... This is really good, Colonello is a good trainer, but when his interest is caught by someone, then he'll truly make that person strong."

¤.¤.¤

"Hey, pervert! Teach me!"  
"Tch." glared Shamal "I won't waste my time with someone like you! Come to me when you've understood the basics, idiot!"  
"Who need your help for training anyway?" retorted the bomber teen, glaring at him

Kazami watched Gokudera stomp out worriedly, then turned toward the perverted doctor "What is it that make you afraid of training him?"

Shamal coughed, surprised at the affirmation, then withered under the steady glaze "I'm the one who told Gokudera to use dynamite as his main weapon. It seemed only logical. This child is highly intelligent, but way too rash..." a sight "When he came back a bit later, after his first kill, the only thing that mattered to him was that he'd won his honor back. The stupid child had won merely by chance, the idiots facing him freaking out when they saw the dynamite. He should have died that day and didn't even realize it. Or rather, didn't even care about it. A five year old child shouldn't react like that.."  
"So it's survival instincts he lacks?"  
Shamal nodded, then affirmed "As long as he doesn't put more value on his life, I won't teach him. I'm as much a doctor as a hit man..."

¤.¤.¤

" A way to help Chrome?" Mukuro looked, distrusting, at the strange foreign woman and the girl twin that were facing him and he girl he was keeping alive with his illusions "Why would you bring this up now, when all the other idiots are freaking out and training. Don't you need to do something like this too?"  
"I do need to train." admitted Kazami "But I'm not the only one, Ken, Chikusa and Chrome, even Hana, Haru and Kyoko... We'll need to improve everyone in order for us to survive the mafia world."

"You really intend to change it, don't you? This wretched world..." he frowned "How can you believe you'll do it without destroying everything first?"  
"The last time I saw a man who wanted to destroy everything to save the world, he was nothing more than a psycho. Destroying is easy, anyone can do it. But changing thing? That's hard, and Tsuna can do it, I know it. We all know it. And that why we'll fight."  
Mukuro looked at the slip of a girl that was giving him this heated speech – she believed in each and every word she was saying, that was evident...

"Alright, let's say I believe you."  
"Which you don't. But you'll understand eventually." Kazami smiled "Now you want to know how training and healing Chrome come into this?" she looked at him seriously "Because right now, you're the strongest Guardian. Contrary to the others you don't need extra training."  
"And?"  
"So I want your help to strengthen the other enough to survive a bit without help."  
"You want me to train your friends?" Mukuro laughed disbelievingly  
"No, of course not. You're a predator, clearly not someone made to help them learn." she smiled mysteriously "But I have a gift that combined with your strength could help us."  
"Something that you won't share as long as you're not sure enough of my allegiance."  
"Exactly."  
"Talk."

"Thanks to your Mist Flame, you've got as much innate magic as a Squib." said Mizuki with a smile  
Magic? Squib? The Mist Guardian was startled, but let them continue to talk...  
"Thanks to that, you can take magical vows or contract." the blond woman who always seemed a bit out of him gave him a sharp glance, looking out of place on her face "In other word, once you take this kind of engagement, you won't be able to get out of it without consequences, be it the loss of your powers or of your life..."  
"What would be the terms?"  
"Mutual loyalty." affirmed Kazami  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll promise never to act as those mafiosi you despise, and assist Tsuna with changing our world, and you'll assist us with it as long as we keep to it. Not betraying us or our secrets, helping us if needed."  
"You seem to be the one who need this the most."  
"That's because you're not thinking this through. If we do this, we won't be monitoring you nearly permanently like we're doing right now, the vow will take care of it. It's the most liberty you'll ever gain back."

That night, after a lot of negotiations and discussions, Mizuki was the one binding them with an Unbreakable Vow.

¤.¤.¤

"You want to do what?"  
"A rush." explained patiently Kazami to the non-fighters in front of her "I've looked a bit around the net for common strategies in MMORPG..."  
"And so, how will it work?" asked an interested Hana – like all the girls, she understood that even if she didn't like fighting, she still needed something to be able to defend herself  
"We'll create a few temporary party, with one high level fighter and three non fighters, and go through a few Arena and dungeons. Nothing too hard, but just enough to have our lower level guild members gain XP, and learn not to panic in a fight"  
"Alright, makes sense." admitted the intelligent girl "I do know I have no idea how I would react if I couldn't escape a battle... I guess you'll use this to train Lambo a bit ?"  
"Yes. I'll present it like a game to him and protect him, but have him attack a bit..."

¤.¤.¤

"Why do I have to climb this cliff? It's mad!"  
"This is the fist step of the training used by the only Vongola Boss that used glove weapon like you... The Primo."  
Hearing the name of the man he wanted to emulated worked it's magic, and Tsuna calmed down, ready to listen to Reborn.  
"The aim with the cliff climbing, is both strength and will training: you'll do it with activating your Dying Will. It will be hard, and your lack of confidence in your own abilities will be your main enemy..."

"The second step of the training would be to improve your control over your Dying Will, but you're already good at that and will only improve it in direct fight, so you'll go one on one against all Arena Boss, starting by the weakest and going up. The goal would be to go one on one on Second War Voldemort before the Ring Battle."  
"What? We've only done this Boss once, and with both Day Squad and Night Pack!"  
"Which is why you level will have to improve. Remember your sister killed this guy at seventeen in her first life, and without the help of Chaos' Game."  
That affirmation calmed down Tsuna - he was still scared out of his wits, but the other was right: Kazami was barely a few years older, and hadn't had all the training opportunities given by Chaos' Game when she'd fought the biggest fight of her life. The least he could do was train and try to be ready.

"Third step..."

* * *

Around two weeks after they gained their new quest, Reborn announced "Words came from Italia."  
Around the Vongola X headquarter, everybody stilled.  
"The Rings have started to move."  
"So this is it."

 **[Short Term Quest Failure!**  
 **Goal:** get all Vongola Guardians at level 50 before the start of the Ring Battle (8/9): 8*10 000XP  
 **Bonus Goal:** Get Vongola X fighters at level 50 before the start of Ring Battle (2): 2*10 000XP]  
 **[Hidden goal complete!** Twins Sky – have the twin at the same level before Ring battle:  
mutation completed!  
 **Sky Flame** evolved into **Night Sky Flame** (additional Force and Intelligence bonus)  
Tsuna **Sky Flame** evolved into **Day Sky Flame** (additional Endurance and Charisma bonus)  
 _note that all Flame related Abilities will change accordingly]_  
[Tsuna, Kazami, Gokudera, Ryohei, Takeshi, Kyoya, Chrome and Mukuro gains temporary buff **"Prepared Guardian"** (+10% Damage and F Damage) for next Life Quest  
Lambo gains temporary buff **"Unprepared Guardian"** (-5%Defense and F Defense) for next Life Quest]

"You know, I think it's the first time we've failed a quest..." mused Hana "I really hope Lambo will be alright."  
"We'll protect him no matter what." affirmed Tsuna, ignoring the relationship gain following the affirmation with ease - having lived with the gaming system for a few months, this kind of thing were becoming natural for them all  
"Back to the Ring matter... The External Advisor is sending his half rings our way, and the enemy will probably try to intercept the envoy so it's only a decoy. Instead, Iemitsu is sending them with a mutual friend."  
"OK. Anything else?"

"I've got news from the investigations of what's going on with Nono. Apparently, he's not taking any visitors, not even Iemitsu, which is suspicious and very irregular, given his position in the Famiglia. Or, well, beside the Famiglia. As such the CEDEF are on the case, but it'll take a bit of time if they have to infiltrate the main headquarter."  
"I'll go then." proposed Kazami "If I'm needed here I can always use a Recall, and discretion and assassination are my forte."  
"We'll sent you if the CEDEF isn't successful." proposed Reborn "If we interfere, we'll be in breach of several Vongola laws, whereas this is the CEDEF role..."  
"Alright. But they better do their job before anything happens to jiji." muttered Kazami, not liking her inability to be able to act  
"We have one last thing to do to before we complete training..." Reborn looked at the fighters "We can form a third permanent party, and add to the existing ones, and it would be good to decide on this before the fights..."  
With a shrug, Kazami sent an invite to Mukuro in the Night Pack – if they weren't surprised, as she'd already talked about it, Takeshi and Kyoya still weren't jumping with joy at the new addition in their pack. They knew he would fit, but sharing Kazami with the psycho still didn't seem like a good idea - but that may just have been their jealousy speaking...

"I think this surprise no one ..." mused Tsuna, sending his own invite "But we'll take Chrome."

"I'll stay with megane-kun and beast-boy." said Lancia "We know how to work together after all."  
Now that he was free of Mukuro's influence, Lancia couldn't stand the teen, but got along surprisingly well with his two subordinates - as long as they didn't talk about him. As Mukuro was now often busy with the Night Pack, it worked well for them, giving them the chance to create new relationships with those around them. It wasn't easy, but they were learning to be a part of the Vongola X, and even if they would never be best friends with Tsuna and Kazami like their Guardians were, they did respect them as leader of the Famiglia, and thanks to the goal they had.  
Reforming the underworld was something they could see themselves contributing to...

"I liked you better when you were too tame to give stupid nicknames." groused Ken "But he's right." he added toward the rest  
"I've got a good name for you!" laughed Takeshi "The Prison Gang!"  
"No thanks." declined Lancia immediately  
"You won't be a party as well defined in it's role as the other two. Why not go with Intervention Force, or something like this..." suggested Hana  
"The strange squad." suggested Chikusa "i don't want to revive the family who tortured us, but I don't want to forget either, it would be to easy..."  
"Alien Force." suggested Lancia, quietly "Estraneo could both be interpreted as strange, foreign... or alien..."

The other two nodded solemnly – and no one argued when Lancia was made leader of their team.  
What did surprise everyone was Bianchi demand to be a part of this new party. Up until now, she'd mainly been a solo player, but it seemed she was ready to take on a more active role in the Famiglia.

¤.¤.¤

"Voi! Give up the rings, you weakling!"  
Kazami shared a glance with her brother and they broke into a run – to find a dirty blond haired teenager with dark blue eyes, Rain Flames ablaze and getting trashed by a man in a flashy leather long-coat and pants, complete with a large buckle belt and heavy military boots; long silver hair and eyes completed the wild look of the man...

"Get away from the boy!" threatened Kazami, Fuurin in hand – as the one who wasn't officially known as a Guardian, it had been decided that she would be the one who could show the more her abilities before the battles without handicapping herself  
"I'll slice up any trash in my way!" answered the other "Get away from here little girl, or you'll die!"

"Ah! Lady Sawada, please don't!" protested the battered boy  
"Lady Sawada?" mouthed Tsuna to Reborn, who'd just popped from who knew where  
"This is Basil." recognized the baby "He's Iemitsu apprentice."  
"Dad's..." Tsuna's face closed a bit, as always when evoking his father – he'd loved his father younger, but the constant disappearing act had taken their toll on him, and even if he understood the need to protect them of the man, he wasn't satisfied by the vanishing solution he'd chosen to do so, and now he learned the man had an apprentice when he couldn't be bothered with his own children?  
Deciding to forget his bitterness, he walked to the boy to help him, already mentally going through what he could use to help him without revealing too much.  
During his musing, the dangerous looking man had exchanged a few blows with his sister, tanto against katana putting her at a disadvantage, but the younger twin still holding her own well enough in spite of the appearances, and this without even igniting her Flames.

Then, the clacking sound of a whip echoed, the leathery weapon making it's way between the two fighters.

"Rash as always, Superbi Squalo."  
"The Bucking Horse?" recognized a surprised Squalo, as he was just identified  
"If you don't stop this mindless violence against your own Famiglia, I'll take care of you myself." warned the other  
"Ha! Famiglia? These are just child playing around! But don't worry..." with a sleigh of hand, the katana had release a few small charges of gunpowder, and Squalo had used the distraction to jump toward Basil, stealing the box containing the half rings before retreating "I'll content myself with this for today!"

Kazami stepped back, weapon disappearing in her Inventory "Well, the bait has been taken. Shall we head home?"  
"Let's." approved Dino "I did come bearing gifts after all." he teased, taking the now fainted Basil in his arms  
A few minutes later, the Vongola X were at their headquarter, the Yukimura household, now reinforced by all sort of wards, Dino looked around with an impressed glance "Your Famiglia is growing up, outoto, bambina."  
"It is." confirmed Tsuna, giving a fond look at the people around him – a look echoed in various way by the others  
Finally, Dino dug out in his pockets, taking out a box similar to the one that had just been stolen "Here they are, Young Vongola, Guardians."

Tsuna gulped as Reborn turned toward him, holding out the first ring "It is said that the Vongola Primo was like the Sky, encompassing and coloring everything around him... And his followers were thus named according to the weathers that color the Sky..."  
"Tho the wind that fiercely whirl around, the ring of Storm." Gokudera solemnly accepted the ring  
"To the shower that washes everything away, the ring of Rain." Takeshi accepted with a smile gainsaid by his serious eyes  
"To the one that illuminates the sky, the ring of Sun." Ryohei put on the ring with an energetic nod  
"To the one floating high above, never caught against his will and going his own way, the ring of Cloud."  
"To the one that holds a harsh strike, the ring of Lightning." even if he didn't understand what was going on, Lambo smiled and somehow proceeded to stuck the precious ring in his hair  
"To the illusion that cannot be captured, the ring of Mist." Mukuro glazed intently at the ring in his hands, then with a nod from both Reborn and Kazami, threw it to Chrome, who put it on

"I guess it can only be expected of the tenth generation that want to surpass the first... But the Sky have grown." smiled Reborn "because to complete our warm and accepting Day Sky, there is a fiercely protective and dangerous Night Sky that the enemies won't survive..." he took out a second jewelry box, where two complete ring were waiting, crafted in the same kind of design as the other were when complete, and held out the one with a burned orange stone, the same color as her Sky Flame were since they became Night Sky Flame  
With an emotional smile, she accepted the jewel, nodding in thanks to Reborn and the crafters of the family. Finally, Reborn turned toward Luna "And the one underestimated by many... There can be a night without moon, but it's colder and more ruthless..." Mizuki accepted the ring, as surprised as Kazami  
"We know you're not a fighter, but you're still someone important to Kaze-chan in a way we can't be." said Kyoko with a warm smile "She's changed now that you're here, and for the better..."  
With a thankful nod, Mizuki accepted the gift.  
"And because hidden is the mist is a darker fog..." Reborn turned once more to Mukuro who was now the only Guardian without a ring, a gave him the last piece of jewelry he had been given by the non fighters  
Mukuro didn't say anything - but they knew him by now, and the simple fact that he did put it on was enough of an acknowledgement from the man.  
"Even if our ring don't have the history of the Guardian Rings, we thought that we ought to have some king of symbol among us." said Kyoko with a smile "We'll be working on rings for everyone whenever we have time."  
And even if Ken was muttered about kind-hearted idiots, he was slightly blushing, and a small smile did escape Chikusa...

Kazami looked at her friends with a warm feeling spreading in her chest, then glanced and at the ring now on he finger, and she knew how the soul-bound token would be used. Because even with Ron and Hermione by her side during the darkest hours of her past life, she'd never felt so connected to other people...

¤.¤.¤

 **[New Life Quest! Nine Rings of Power to tie them together...**  
 **Goal:** win Ring Battle (0/7)  
 **Bonus Goal:** discover the Varia plans  
 **Reward:** 10 000XP per goal, unlocks Arena update upon completion  
 **Failure:** unlocks Arena update, Vongola Xs outlawed by the Vongola Famiglia, scission in the Vongola and it's allied Famiglias]

"The Varia?"  
"Our opposition." explained Reborn "Superbi Squalo, from earlier is one of them. And their Boss, Xanxus, is Nono's youngest son..."  
"I though all previous Heir candidate died?" asked Tsuna with a frowned, surprised by this new information

"That's the official story." the hit man looked at the teens around him, serious "This is something nearly no one knows anything about in the ninth generation, so you can't talk about it out of headquarters."  
Seeing the serious nods around him, he continued "The Varia is an elite assassination Squad, the best of the best among the Vongola... And eight years ago, they tried to make a coup."  
"You mean..."

"Xanxus tried to assassinate his father. Nono knew he couldn't let it go, but didn't have the heart to kill his son, so he used Zero Point Breakthrough to seal him. He should still be sleeping somewhere in the heart of the headquarter ever since, but if the Varia is moving, then there's only one man they're following..."  
He stared at Kazami and Tsuna "And Xanxus was by far the strongest of the candidates. He bear Rage Flames and is absolutely ruthless, there is a reason why the Varia are known as the best assassination squad. Be prepared."

¤.¤.¤

A few hours later, the twin were back home, still thinking about Reborn's latest revelation.  
"Ah! Tsu-kun, Kaze-chan! Guess what? Papa is coming home!"  
Kazami looked around the kitchen where Maman was happily cooking for a regiment and forced out a weak smile "That's good..." a sigh "I hope..." she added under her breath, hopping the useless man would at least have more information on Nono  
Probably felling her thoughts, Tsuna held her hand briefly, giving her an encouraging smile "Don't worry, he'll be alright."  
The younger twin smiled, feeling a bit better - even if they had no idea in truth, the simple reassurance of her brother did help.

Then they heard a loud voice from the entrance of their house "Nana! I'm home!"  
The twin exchanged a glance and discretely retreated, not willing to see the show that would be the odd couple reunion - because those two didn't seem to understand the concept of restraint, and they had no wish to see their parents in compromising situation.  
Well, more compromising situations. Those two did have a gift to forget that their own kids were right here.

Then Basil, who had been sleeping peacefully in one of the guest room – he'd been healed while asleep, and given a minor Confundus in order for the boy not to question how he'd been healed so fast, or how strong Kazami really was - woke up at the sudden noise, and barged in the living room, cutting their strategical retreat.  
"Ah! Master, I'm sorry, I failed you!"  
"You know this young man?" questioned a surprised Nana  
"Ah!" an embarrassed smile "Yes, Basil is my apprentice!"  
"I didn't know people still had apprentice in the Oil work fields!"  
"Yes, it's pretty rare..." fibbed Iemitsu, before turning toward the boy, more serious "Don't worry, those you were given were fake."  
"Thanks god!" sighed the boy, relieved and smiling

Tsuna frowned – how could he be happy about his master lying to him? Of course, it was better that the true ring weren't stolen, but still he'd be sent against a man much stronger than him for fakes... But then again, that really didn't concern him, this was something between Iemitsu and Basil...

"Let's get out." demanded Kazami  
Visibly, the girl was even more annoyed by the callous attitude of their father "After all, we should have around a week more of training before the start of the battle... Between the time to get back to Italia, then for him to see the rings are fake, then to flew back to Japan..."  
Tsuna nodded "Didn't a new event popped near the old temple?"  
"True." nodded Kazami "Let's go! Maman, we're going out!"  
"Don't stay out too late!" replied Maman without caring too much, too occupied with Papa  
"We'll be home before tomorrow!" assured Kazami with an uncaring shrug  
Tsuna couldn't help but smile at his sister callous attitude when it came to Papa. She never really showed her dislike, but she knew how to take advantage of the chaos that reigned in the house when he was present and didn't went out of her way to talk with him...

* * *

 **[Event LV60! Saving the Fox!**  
 **Goal:** An old friend is in a tight spot, help him up!  
 _ **Reward:** +50 000XP, unlocks Touched by Fire Perk (+25 Fire Affinity)_  
 _ **Failure:** Hiraku dies]_

"Fire affinity? And wasn't Hiraku that kitsune you spared?" asked Tsuna  
"Yes it's him. Let's go! We'll seen what this elemental affinity adds later!"

Her brother nodded and they dashed toward the top of the temple, where they could hear a battle going on.  
Hiraku, noted Kazami, was now an impressive level 60, nine levels ahead of them – but he was already mid-life, and the enemy that was relentlessly attacking was an impressive level 75.  
She frowned: they could probably do this between the three of them, but it wouldn't be easy.  
Letting her brother take the attention of the enemy away from them, she dashed toward the kitsune, making him drink a potion.  
"Thanks. You're saving me, once more."  
"Thank me when we've defeated this..." she looked at the attacker "Thing?"

Even hurt, he couldn't help but laugh at her unbelieving tone as she struggled to decide what could be the enemy...  
"It's a corrupted Yokai." he explained "It happens when we loose all control on our powers and let them take us over. We become no better than overpowered, mindless beasts..." he frowned "It's not an instantaneous processes, but some can hide it better than others. It's our duty as fellow yokai to kill them before they destroy everything around them..."  
"But he's stronger than you thought."  
"Exactly."

She looked at the corrupted beast intently, analyzing it while Tsuna was holding it up "Considering it's level, It doesn't have that much life, barely above 20 000 HP..." she muttered for herself, ignoring the confused look her friend was giving her "It's gone berserk and was already a brawler before?" she asked louder toward Hiraku  
"Exactly. He was from the Tanuki Clan and a good friend of mine." sighed the kitsune "He's got a strong earth magic affinity and favors the bo."  
Now that she knew what was in front of her, she could see it – a grotesquely distorted tanuki, fighting without thinking and using the ground around him to protect him as if on instinct.

"Tsuna, what do you think?"  
"He's mindless, a Wind enhanced Chain Surprised should be easy enough! But you'll have to use all of your speed, he manages to counter most of my blows..."  
"If we could attack together..." suggested Hiraku "I can use my Fox Fire to enhance your weapons, but as a human you could be a bit hurt by my youki..."  
"Let's try it." agreed Kazami in spite of the warning – a Synergy attack dealt a lot more damages than two normal separate attacks, and the enemy was level 75, playing around wasn't an option

¤.¤.¤

Youki started to gather around the kitsune, starling Kazami by how different it felt from her Flames or magic, and he curled his clawed hand around hers on Fuurin's hilt. As he'd warned, she felt a faint but increasing burning sensation.  
Ignoring the feeling with pure willpower, she prepared herself to attack, weapon now enhanced – and in the right moment, fell on the corrupted yokai, in a flurry of strikes, at the same time as Hiraku attacked from the other side. Between the three simultaneous attacks, the tanuki couldn't shield anymore, and his life decreased rapidly...

Each cumulative strike of the Chained-Surprise added to her base damage that were already up to 580 per critical attack, without adding the cumulative boost of the Chained-Surprise, Poison damages inflicted by Serpente nor the Flame Fox. With her speed, Kazami managed to deal seven successive strikes, each 25% stronger than the previous one – all boosts included, she had done nearly 12 000 damages in those seven strikes.  
Even though Tsuna's attacks weren't effective in a damage dealing way, they managed to keep the corrupted yokai attention of himself which was the only reason she managed such a powerful attack without being interrupted by his ground protections.

As the body was starting to disintegrate, eaten up by corruption, Kazami spotted a gleam - a small bell and a long feather, tied by leather tie and worn as an ear ornament. The thing was very familiar – and a quick glance at the kitsune made her understand why: Hiraku was wearing the same on his ear. Remembering the fox saying the Tanuki had been a good friend of his before corruption settled in, she jumped toward the burning corpse on impulse, snatching the earring a second before the tanuki disappeared and burning herself on the strange black youki flames.

Seeing her burnt mark, Hiraku started to panic, taking her hand forcefully and calling his own youki "This is very dangerous to be touched by these for..." he slowed the flow of power invading the girl "a human?" now he was looking at her, the youki flow having totally stopped "You should be screaming in pain, how don't you feel... Are you really human?" he sniffed the air "You have a human scent... but no mortal feel?"  
She smiled mysteriously, and drew the hallows symbol in the palm of the hand that was still loosely holding hers – and the kitsune eyes widened in understanding.

"Here." she said, diverting the discussion from her lack of mortality to the item she'd taken  
The kitsune smiled, grateful "I own you my life once more, Sawada Kazami hime."  
Kazami would have protested the title, if she didn't know it was useless. Her friend then turned toward Tsuna, inclining himself "And thanks to you too. I'm Hiraku of the Fang Clan of kitsune."  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi." answered her brother "You're the one that gave Fuurinkiba to Kaze-chan?"  
"Indeed." a smile "And she's been taking a good care of it, it's evident, a can feel my fang growth in power." he smiled "The kitsune won't forget your help, I can promise this."  
Startled, Kazami felt something even more powerful than a life-debt – this was soul magic, she was nearly sure about it...  
"Goodbye, friends."

¤.¤.¤

And Hiraku was gone once more...

 **[Event Complete!** +50 000XP, **Touched by Fire** Perk  
 **Hidden bonus complete!** In Memento Mori – save a souvenir of his deceased friend for Hiraku: +50 000XP, soul-bounded title **"Kitsune Friend's"** (+2Agility, +2Charisma, +3 Luck)]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 52!  
 _+2SP]_  
 **[Level up!** Serpente is now level 42!  
 _+2SP]_  
 **[Level up!** Fuurinkiba is now level 48!  
 _+3 Damage]_  
 **[Level up!** Tsuna is now level 52!  
 _+2SP]_

[new Perk unlocked!  
 **Fire Affinity** reached 25/100, Perk **Burn it With Fire (1/4)** (+10% to all Fire based Abilities)]

"Now, let's see what this fire affinity thing is!" decided Tsuna, calling up his status windows  
"It enhances Abilities fueled by an element. Very useful for a wizard...And for us in this case, as Flames falls under the fire element, logically!" mused Kazami

"Oh, look, there's loot ." finally saw a surprised Tsuna "Since the tanuki's corpse was destroyed before the game could do anything about it, I though there'd be nothing..." he neared said loot "Strangely, it's fire and fox themed, not tanuki themed..." he noted " Here, you should like this! A Fang Clan haori, with a base bonus of +5Agility, and it's a leveling item!"  
"Good!" approved Kazami, equipping said loot immediately and admiring the piece of art it was, black spider yokai silk with dark flames lining the outfit and a beautiful fox hand painted in shades of red on the back and left front side "What did you get?"  
"A Fox Charm to enhance my Casual Suit. It adds 5 Charisma..." a small pout "How is it that Charisma items are always coming my way? It's not like I'm a girl..."  
"No, but being charismatic is really important as a figure head."  
Happily conversing, the twins headed back home – where Iemitsu had managed to eat by himself the feast for 20 Maman had prepared and was now snoring away in the living room.

"Wake up, you drunk." threatened Kazami, deciding that alcohol or not, it was time for her father to answer her questions  
Instantly, he was up and searching for the origin of the menace – and then, surprised, saw that only the twins were there.  
"What a powerful killing intent. I didn't know you were already that strong, Tsuna."  
The boy laughed awkwardly "That wasn't me, dad."  
"Eh?"  
A snort – that evolved into a full blown but childish laugh "Show yourself, Reborn!"

The baby appeared, still smiling "When Nono told me no one but him knew about your Flames," he said to the twins "I though it was a joke. But instead, you are the joke, Iemitsu. How can you be that good at your job and yet miss something so big from your kids?" he shrugged "No matter, what's more important right now..."  
"What's happening in Italia?" finished Kazami for the baby, voice deadly serious "We gave you nearly a month."  
"We can't infiltrate headquarters." admitted Iemitsu "Nono, or more probably, his double, has closed it and put it in a permanent state of alert. If we want to enter, it'll have to be a frontal assault."  
"Nothing prevents them from killing Jiji the second we do this." protested Kazami, before turning to Reborn, who nodded "I can have you in Italia in 24 hours. But it would be better if we knew Xanxus was on his way first, to delay his reaction if you're seen there."

"Alright. We wait till you get the word he's in a plane for Japan, then I'll go." accepted Kazami  
"Then you'll go." confirmed Reborn "I wont refrain you from going anymore."  
A warm smile bloomed on her lips.  
"Thanks."  
Reborn nodded in answer, knowing she would understand.

"How can you talk so easily of doing what the best of CEDEF can't?" immediately protested Iemitsu, both worried and vexed  
"Because I'm the best hit man in the world." Said Reborn with a smile "And I've formed the best Vongola Decimo and the ultimate Vongola Shadow in these two."

While the twins didn't know the title Reborn had just used, they could guess at what he meant by it – as for Iemitsu, he seemed stunned, and doubtful "A Vongola Shadow? There hasn't been one of those since the one of Secundo tried to make a coup, that why we use the CEDEF instead. You can't give someone nearly the same powers and responsibilities as the Boss and expect him not to grow greedy and want to usurp the Boss."

"That's because they didn't have good enough people for that." shrugged Reborn "Tsuna and bambina will change the Vongola, and the mafia..." an amused smile "But if you're so worried, why don't you test them?"  
"I will." accepted Iemitsu immediately

¤.¤.¤

"Alright then!" Reborn turned toward the twins "Tomorrow, you'll fight against me." he ordered, hands going to a familiar ring on his finger  
"Don't you want to keep it for something more important?" couldn't but ask Tsuna, recognizing the loot Reborn had gained the first time they'd gone into a dungeon together  
"I've got a spare." reassured the baby "I didn't stay idle either these past weeks."  
Like Kazami had suggested on his arrival, he did disappear in dungeons or find events worthy of his level around the town to hone his abilities - he wasn't a fighter for now, his position not allowing it as long as Tsuna wasn't recognized in the Inheritance Ceremony, but it didn't mean he could laze around either.

"The Arena tomorrow then?" asked Kazami with an anticipating smile, already knowing this would be one of the best fight she'd had in her life  
"There is a spectator mode." mused Tsuna, "Dad should be able to see whatever he wants to see without getting in our way."  
"Send word to the Vongola Xs fighters." instructed Reborn "Even without fighting, this is something they should see."  
Tsuna nodded and went to the communication system to write a groupe message - they had never seen Reborn fight, but knew well that there had to be a reason for his impressive reputation. Everyone would want to see him, and it could only be a learning experience for them.

The next day, the Vongola X and Iemitsu were all assembled in the Yukimura's courtyard.

"We're using a training area simulated by our research team." fibbed easily Reborn "No questions will be answered about it bare the strict minimum, so don't bother. It is exclusive to the Vongola Xs. All that you need to know is that no one will die in this fight, but all the rest will be real." he turned toward Kazami, nodding, and the girl formed the empty Arena, opening the spectator mode to viewers

Within a few seconds, all the Vongola X were present, even the non fighters having electing to be present to show a united front to the CEDEF head – who was impressed, even if he wasn't saying anything for now, focused on the Arena where Reborn was facing the twins...

 **[Challenge Quest LV70! Fighting Dreamers!**  
 **Goal:** Survive five minutes against Adult Reborn  
 _ **Reward:** +50 000XP, unlocks Class and Specialization System]_

Dread filled Tsuna as he read the Challenge goal – _survive?_ He Observed Reborn, suddenly wondering how much stronger the baby had grown since they'd met him, and felt sweat trail in his back as his **Observe** indicated a level 78 in baby form, and a foreboding LEVEL MAX in adult form...

As for Kazami, having seen the same informations, she smiled, her blood-lust rising. Reborn smiled back in answer, and the ring around his finger shattered, his form blurring and growing, and when the smoke that had engulfed him settled, revealing the tall, lean form of Renato Sinclair, eyes sharp under his fedora and smile even more feral than Kazami's – his mere aura making shiver either in fear or excitation, all people present.

In a second, the hit man jumped back, Leon shifting into his favorite handgun, while the twins activated their Flames, while dodging the bullets already coming their way.  
Approaching the hit man soon proved nearly impossible, the twins needing all their wits to avoid the rain of fire coming their way – twice, Kazami jumped in the way of an attack that would have been the end for her brother, then a third time to help hit get closer to their tutor...  
In less than three minutes, both twins were covered in scratches and light wounds - except one bullet Kazami took right in her right shoulder the first time she had to save Tsuna that was bleeding heavily.

Reborn main weapon were firearm, but even up close, he was good enough to both dance between the powerful Day Flames without any problem, and still keeping a good awareness of the other twin, catching her kyoketsu-shoge with one hand curling around the chain to force the girl to abandon her weapon.

Not willing to comply, Kazami jumped toward the hit man instead of backward, sacrificing her right arm while Tsuna was attacking, forcing Reborn to dodge toward the girl twin who was ready, kyoketsu-shoge back into her possession glinting in her left hand.

Using his weapon as a hard point to change direction while still mid-course, Reborn pressed himself against the chained weapon to dodge to his left – and be grazed by Fuurinkiba, loosely held in Kazami's hand, just a few seconds before the five minute counter was up. Smiling at the girl that was still up only by sheer stubbornness, he praised

"Good job, bambina."

¤.¤.¤

The next second, he was both driving Tsuna's powerful Flame Fist off with the barrel of his weapon and catching the fainting girl with the other – gently deposing her on the ground just before regressing back to his baby form.

"You've both grown." he said to Tsuna with a proud smile

The boy smiled back – fighting an adult Reborn had been terrifying, the Killing Intent of the hit man having nearly paralyzed him at the beginning of the fight, and he knew Kazami had taken some injuries she'd avoided alone because of him; but having understood all this during the fight, he'd clearly improved much during the five minutes, enough to give his sister the opportunity to hurt the hit man.  
He still didn't like to fight against friends, and knew that both Kazami and Reborn had enjoyed the five minutes much more than him, but he still was intelligent enough to understand it had been a precious experience.

 **[Challenge Complete!** +50 000XP  
Class and Specialization System unlocked  
 **Hidden Bonus Goal complete!** Fighting Spirit – cooperate to touch Adult Reborn before the end of the challenge: +50 000XP, **Flame Attuning** skill unlocked ( helps a Sky to take on another Flame attribute, or improve a Synergy attack with another Flame)]  
 **[System log:** Class and specialization System enabled  
Class can now be chosen by players under level 100. Each class give her own Secondary Characteristic growth and special skills and Abilities  
At level 100 players unlocks Specialization, and have their level reset to 1. Specialization give Main Characteristic growth and make Class skills and Abilities evolve into new form. Be warned that Specialization levels are gained slower than Class level, and capped at 100.]

Tsuna closed the Arena, everyone fading back into reality in the backyard of Mizuki.

¤.¤.¤

Kazami was waking up, Reborn at her side, while the three Nigh Pack members were both glaring at the baby that was now hogging their leader's attention and looking at him with even more respect than earlier – everybody had known that he was insanely more powerful than any of them, but seeing it was just different...  
Because Reborn was what each of them had the potential to grow into, they just knew it - he was the apex predator.

"That was intense!" breathed out Tsuna, slowly calming down

Kazami, that was now sitting on the grass, reluctantly drew her eyes away from Reborn, with which it seemed she was silently communicating to smile at him "That it was. But we've both gained from it I think" a frown "And we have one more proof that you'll need the technique you're working on. We won't always be able to get close to our opponent, this is clear."  
"You both had a heavy handicap fighting against me without true long distance weapon." confirmed Reborn "Kazami's kyoketsu-shoge wasn't bad, but she's not as good with it as with Fuurinkiba, and your long distance attack isn't good enough for battle yet."

All of the fighters were silent, going over the fight again in their head, to take everything they could out of it...

As for Iemitsu, he sighed wearily "You were right like always Reborn... The Decimo and his Shadow, I can see them... I just don't understand how I never saw it before..."  
"Before you couldn't stand to stay near two unshackled Sky." answered Kazami with a slightly reproachful tone "Even though they were your children..."  
He looked at his daughter, then avoided her steady gaze, ashamed "You're right, I guess. I kept telling myself I had to keep both of you as far from the mafia as I could, but it was merely a way of avoiding to admit the true problem." He looked back at the twins "I'm proud of both of you, and yet I can't even boast that I'm the one that raised you... Because Reborn did more of that than I."

Kazami smiled warmly at her father as he admitted this, surprising him "That's true. But nothing forbids you from getting to know us now!"  
Tsuna nodded his agreement, smiling as his sister easily forgave their father – she may be cold and deadly against their enemies, she did love her family, and couldn't hold a grudge for long against someone that admitted his mistakes.  
Kazami was a far better person that she gave herself credit for...

Three days later, Iemitsu came home with a serious look on his face, and turned toward the twins and Reborn as soon as Nana was out of the room "I've gotten word from my agents, the Varia is coming."  
"I'm going to Italia then."  
"You are." accepted Iemitsu "And I'm coming with you, you could use the CEDEF resources."  
The girl nodded her agreement.

"Can you add him to a temporary fighting party?" asked Reborn  
"The option does exist." confirmed Kazami "and it will be useful to stay in touch while I'm infiltrating the place..."  
A few hours later, father and daughter were in a CEDEF chartered jet toward the Vongola headquarter in Italia, Kazami explaining the restrained gaming interface that could be temporary granted to non Vongola X fighters while in a party - and at the same time, Xanxus and his Varia were heading toward Japan, ready to fight for the Vongola half rings...

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV52:**

Strength: 21(25)  
Agility: 52(60)  
Endurance: 21  
Intelligence: 31(37)  
Wisdom: 45(54)  
Charisma:23(27)  
Luck: 27(29)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 235/577  
Dam/ F Dam: 111/141  
Speed/ F Speed: 156/135  
Critic/ F Critic: 181/188  
Def/ F Def: 67/91


	8. VII Varia Arc 2

Hi!  
\- regarding this chapter: keep in mind that strength play on the physical damages, while Flame damages are determined by intelligence / endurance influence Life Points and wisdom Flame Points  
\- thanks for all the review on the next chapter! Like always I've corrected what was pointed out where I could - and I still can't believe it! 100 reviews! I really didn't expect the story to be so well received, but it is really helping me to stay interested in writing it, so, again, thank you everyone :-)  
\- I was happy to see I'm not the only one who fear a romance within the Night Pack would affect the team dynamics - I do like the adult Reborn pairing ,even if it isn't the easiest to do in my opinion  
\- next chapter is being written, with the continuation of the Varia Arc (but probably not the end of it, it would be the chapter after I think)  
\- added Kazami's stats at the end of the chapter ( yes they didn't change from the precedent chapter)

\- for the one who asked for a naruto-verse version: I would like to do one eventually, because I really think this universe is made for this kind of gamer fictions, but I didn't start with it because I felt they are already many of these, and I'm not yet good enough to add anything good to this universe. But I will try to do one when I feel I won't just putting the same thing as anyone else in it...

* * *

Fuuta was looking around him worriedly – the Varia were supposed to arrive in town that day, and he'd been separated from the girls and Souichi while coming back from the mall. Right now, he was alone with I Pin, Lambo and Kiba, and feeling more and more agitated.  
Even Kiba was picking on his anxiety, and even though he didn't know anything about the Varia he was starting to feel agitated too, the younger boy stress catching on...

Touching the wristband given by Haru and Kyoko's keyring charm tied to his jean, Fuuta tried to reassure himself – with the boost in speed provided by the first, he should be able to dodge a few attacks and the second would alert every fighter to his position if he was under attack...  
"Be ready..." muttered the ranking prince to the wizard boy

Kiba nodded wordlessly – he knew something was going on, that he didn't about, and even if he didn't ask anything about it, knowing Kazami would tell him when she felt he should know, he had live in constant danger for years and had good survival instincts, inherited from his werewolf father.  
As such, he was the first to feel something wrong, and jump to propel Fuuta down – and Lambo, who was hijacking his leg. They felt the air getting slashed where they had been a second earlier, and their keyring activate. Jumping back up, Fuuta and Kiba went back to back, Lambo and I Pin by their sides ready too.

"Not bad for kids." praised an amused voice and strangely young voice  
The boy turned toward the direction of the voice, and saw two silhouettes perched on a nearby wall - a tall, broad shouldered man with spiky hair and a baby silhouette reminiscing of Reborn, clad in a dark mantle hiding it's face.  
"He's one of them?" asked the older man  
"Yes. One of them has the Thunder Ring." confirmed the baby, looking at a paper emitting a strange energy in his hands

Fuuta tensed – an enemy Ring Guardian had already found them? This really wasn't good...

¤.¤.¤

The elder man, with a long leather black coat, made a sign, and three minions ran toward them, black uniform marked with the Varia symbol on their left arm – thankfully, each of the three men were sent off course with a well-aimed blow from Tsuna and Ryohei, immediately followed by Kyoya, Takeshi and Mukuro who all were nearby – the two Day Squad members on their way to meet the other two, and the Night Pack members just out of a routine dungeon, still covered in blood and weapons at the ready...

A few more second, and Gokudera and Chrome both came running, each arriving from a different direction, and positioning around the trembling cow that jumped in Tsuna's arms as soon as it could, and the other kids.

"So my target is the afro kid." deduced the man near the baby, leather black long-coat clad with belts that seemed to be holding heavy looking umbrellas "Don't get in my way, or I'll kill you all!" he threatened, leaking killing intent  
"Hold it Levi!" interrupted a maniacal voice "Don't hog them to yourself, it looks like all ring wielder are here!"  
Around the baby and the tall men, five other men had brusquely appeared, everyone in the same leather black uniform with the Varia symbol – each customized to their taste. Six of the men seemed to naturally gravitate around the seventh: Xanxus and his men were here.

"How **dare** you trick me, you pieces of trash!" snarled the long-haired man from a week earlier "Where's the bitch that dared to go against me?" immediately, a triple killing intent leaked his way – making the katana wielder laugh wildly  
"Don't trash-talk about your betters." warned Kyoya dangerously  
Seizing up the Nigh Pack with a nearly lusty look, Squalo asked "Please tell me one of you is the Rain Guardian!"  
"I am." confirmed Takeshi, bloody katana still in hand, stepping toward him

Squalo and Takeshi were getting ready to jump into a fight, when a hand fell heavily on Squalo's shoulder and savagely pushed him out of it's way, finally revealing a scar ridden man with short spiky blacks hair, a raccoon tail and some feathers in them, dark red eyes filled with fury. He wore the Varia leather pant and a white shirt completed with a loose tie and a black coat thrown over his shoulders.

But the one impressive thing was the heavy killing intent, dwarfing the Nigh Pack combined one...

Tsuna gulped – even though he'd prepared as much as he could, the man he was fated to face was terrifying. Struggling to keep straight, he gave the cowering child in his arms to Fuuta and took a step forward, with a determined glare.  
Afraid or not, he had a Famiglia to protect, and wouldn't let this man destroy every good thing that had come into his life ever since Reborn's arrival.

"Hold it!"  
Both groups froze, as two masked women appeared between them.  
"We're the Cervello's, who serve directly under the current Head of Vongola authority, and these are his instruction." explained one of the two similar looking women, each handing a Flame-sealed letter to both Xanxus and Tsuna  
"These really are Nono's Flames." muttered Reborn, that had appeared nearly at the same time as the Cervello's  
Tsuna frowned, but opened the letter...

[Until now, I though that the one worthy of being by heir was Iemitsu's son Tsunayoshi and so I nominated him.  
However lately, I've been feeling my end drawing near, and my intuition became sharper.  
As such I've decided to select a more worthy heir, my son Xanxus.  
Sadly, the CEDEF head doesn't agree with my decision.  
Let us satisfy the Famiglia by holding the traditional Ring Battle, with the Cervello as impartial judges.

Vongola Nono]

"So that's how it is." loudly declared Xanxus "Well, lets observe the Ninth will, shall we?" he carelessly agreed  
Tsuna ground his teeth, and exchanged a meaningful look with Reborn – these matchs were clearly fixed, as they'd feared. After all, an organization directly lead by Nono would be organizing them, and as they suspected that Nono was in Xanxus hands, their instructions probably came from Xanxus too, whether they knew it or not...

But they didn't have any other alternative right now, or they would be going against the Famiglia's laws. As such all they could do was stall for time while they discovered the whereabouts of Nono.  
 _"Please save jiji and hurry back home."_ Silently prayed Tsuna toward his sister, before declaring with a well-faked confidence "Absolutely. What will be the next step?" he politely asked to the two women in a mask

Xanxus seemed a bit surprised at his easy acceptance, probably expecting either a spoiled and entitled brat or a scaredy-cat, but the Cervello were satisfied with both candidates attitudes - apparently, they weren't acting knowingly with the Varia Boss.  
"The first match will be held tomorrow in Namimori Middle School at midnight. Please be there one hour before for the instructions to be given and give the time to the fighters to prepare. Failure to be present at the right time will automatically be counted as a forfeit, except if sabotage from the enemy faction can be proved. "

* * *

"Afraid?" asked Reborn, a few hours later  
"Terrified." admitted Tsuna in the dark room, regretting Kazami's comforting presence "But it doesn't matter, we're as ready as we could be."  
Reborn smiled, pride surging for the Decimo in training: this truly would be the ordeal by fire for the boy, but he could tell it would be alright. With Tsuna leading them, the Vongola Guardians would hold their own until Kazami rescued Nono.

The next day, everyone was skipping, the seven Guardians together in the Empty Arena with Reborn "Alright, I want all of you to tell us about the training you did: the aim, the actual results, the problems encountered whether they were resolved or not... And of course, we'll put Hana's strategy in place. Then we'll have a bit of fun!"  
"What is it." muttered Mukuro, who was leaning against Chrome "A talk show?"  
The next second, he was dodging one of the baby's bullets, and remembering that this wasn't a democracy: when it came to training, Reborn considered himself the all powerful leader – and truth be told, he really was, having a knack for knowing what everyone needed or lacked. If he wanted everyone to talk, he probably had a reason...

Each Guardian began to think back to his own training...

 _ **(start flashback)**_

¤.¤.¤

"Hey! Why aren't we doing anything, master Colonello? Shouldn't we be training?" asked Ryohei, leaning against the rocky ground of a cliff not too far from where Reborn was training  
"In most cases, yes." confirmed the baby "But what you need most is to learn how to stop training."  
"What?" protested the boxing idiot, really not seeing any point to **not** train  
"Because you don't need anymore power." explained the Arcobaleno "What you need to focus on is your main advantage as the Sun Guardian... Regeneration."  
"Eh?"

Colonello looked at his student for a bit, speculating on whether he would be able grasp what he wanted to show him, then jumped up, his bird partner raising him up while a massive sniper having somehow made its way between his hands. Seeing he had the boy's attention, he aimed, charging power in the weapon – and shot, devastating a large portion of the landscape in one bullet.

" **EXTREME**!"

Colonello preened under the teens admiration "That's a good apprentice, you understand the beauty of such an attack! Alright," he turned his weapon toward the boy "I'll pass the skill on to you. Make me proud."

From another peak, Reborn, who was still overseeing them, frowned worriedly – this was an Arcobaleno's special spiritual bullet, in which knowledge could be enclosed. But if the receiver of the bullet wasn't strong-willed enough, he wouldn't gain anything and die.  
And each of these bullets was incredibly hard to produce from their animal companion, and as such they rarely used them. Colonello had truly taken to the boxing freak...

The bullet was shot - and when the dust cleared, Ryohei was still standing, frowning a bit "Its really strange, I suddenly know how to do it..."  
Colonello gave an approving nod, and pointed the boy toward a massive boulder "Show me, then."

¤.¤.¤

Tsuyoshi, seated against a wall in the family dojo, was observing his son practicing intently.  
One after the other, the boy was dancing flawlessly between the eight stances of the Shigure Souen.

"You have done well retaining the form I showed you." he praised "But there is one last thing you'll have to discover about the Shigure Souen before you can truly master it... Something that'll truly make it an unbeatable word style."  
Seeing his son interest, he smiled, amused "Ah! But that's something you'll have to learn by yourself!" a wink "Just know that no two Shigure Souen master will teach the same thing to his student. The secret of my way of the sword is in the eighth form..."  
Takeshi's eyes widened at this information, and correctly interpreting it suddenly understood a lot more about the sword style his father had passed on to him.

Then, as if having made an important decision, Tsuyoshi took the heavy looking shinai resting on his laps and threw it to his son – who caught it easily, but still was surprised by the weight of the weapon.

"This shinai is made of metal, and it will reveal it's true form only when using the Shigure Souen style." a smile "I know you'll use it well."

 **[New item!** Leveling item **Shigure Kintoki** (level 1) is now soul-bounded!  
 _When using Shigure Souen style, you gain a +25% bonus to all secondary stats]_

The sushi maker was already out of the room, leaving behind a thoughtful Takeshi.

¤.¤.¤

Fon jumped back, eying his battered nephew critically " **Again**." he ordered

The bloody teen was already back on his feet, charging at the Arcobaleno with a savage single-mindedness. Easily dodging again and again, each time inflicting his own damaging blows, Fon admonished "Stop fighting as if you were invincible. You are not, and forgetting it will put you in danger. And if you are in danger, your allies will have to risk themselves to save your selfish loner ass!"

Kyoya frowned, both at the analysis and at the unusually harsh comment from his normally calm and mild-mannered uncle...  
As for the usually calm uncle, he was already back to beating him up.

But the wild teen glare had changed – having in spite of himself understood the message the other was trying to send, reminiscing on Kazami's admonitions when she rescued him from Mukuro, but more importantly, on the worried look in her eyes when she'd found him.  
His uncle was right, his pack wasn't weak, nor stupid, and being either would only hold them all back. And Kyoya didn't want to hold his alpha back, nor did he want to see _that_ look in her eyes again.

Still dancing between the attacks, but now harboring a satisfied smile, Fon started to change the beating session into a true lesson.

¤.¤.¤

Gokudera sighed, heavily bruised by the blast of his own explosives, at the bottom of one more dynamite created crater.

"So... tell me... What do you think will happen once Tsuna loose his Storm Guardian mere weeks before the Ring Battle because he was so stupid he couldn't even survive his own training?"  
"Wha... ?" the boy turned around surprised to see Kazami squatting on the edge of the hole, glaring at him  
"Because you know, we already have a bit of a problem with Tsuna's Lightning Guardian..." continued the girl on a light tone, as if she didn't see how surprised he was "So finding a new Guardian on such a short time-line..." she trailed  
"What are you talking about!" shouted Gokudera, having finally found back his voice "I don't have time for your stupid jokes, I need to train!"

" **Joke**?" coldly replied Kazami, green eyes ablaze, a hand slamming around his throat

Gokudera gulped, quivering under the heavy killing intent coming his way – being a part of the Day Squad, he'd never really understood why she wasn't the"leader" but the "Alpha" of the Night Pack.  
Right now, he found himself suddenly understanding...

"You're the one who forgot this wasn't a game, you fucking **idiot**! If you're too stupid to care about your life, like any normal animal should, it's not my problem!" she glared "But keep in mind that if you kill yourself during your training because you're careless, it's _Tsuna's_ life you're endangering!"  
The Italian boy protests brusquely died, the younger twin affirmation echoing in his head...

"Tsuna?" he was now frowning, but understanding that lacking two fight ready Guardians would be a problem  
"And tell me, do you really think Bianchi is staying in Japan only for Reborn?"  
He didn't answer, but knew well that it wasn't the case. He loved his sister, and she loved him, even if they had strange ways of showing it...  
"Do I need to explain it name by name? Do you care so little about the Vongola X that you'd be ready to forsake us without a second thought? Don't you want to win your fight and grow stronger with us, to see our ambition come true?"  
Among the furry ridden cold glare, he could now see a bit of sorrow...

Gokudera closed his eyes, suddenly understanding what the girl was trying to make him see in her own harsh way.  
"My own life... By not caring about it, I was lessening the value of our times together..."  
He smiled, not even realizing he was crying "I really want to see it you know... A future where the Vongola X change this world... But I can't even find a trainer, or grow strong enough to win my fight... What am I supposed to do?"

Kazami smiled back, the heavy aura disappearing around her.  
Turning her head toward someone he couldn't see, she called out "Your student is ready, lazy ass. Now both of you get to work."  
Shamal sulked out of the shade of a large tree "I was having such a good dream about my own harem and you wake me up to train a **boy**?" he pouted, then growing more serious "You've finally understood, gaki."

¤.¤.¤

"Lambo-san is strong!" proclaimed the cow kid, running head – and horns – first toward a zombie mob "Yahaha!"

I Pin was fighting much more seriously a few meters away, both kids under Kazami's and Mizuki's watchful eyes – both kids were taking the dungeons more as playground than truly dangerous zones, their innate sens of danger off because of their childhood in the Mafia and Triad...

They did understand they could die if they weren't careful, and were only authorized into the dungeons with an older fighter, but were still enjoying themselves.  
Death just didn't hold the same weight to them than to normal people - they didn't **want** to die, but it wasn't something that would scare them enough to paralyze them like it could be for normal people.  
And even if they wouldn't catch up with the teenagers just yet, they were stronger than even some adults, and knew how to use their strength.

 **[Level up!** I Pin is now level 32!  
 _+2SP]_  
 **[Level up!** Lambo is now level 29!  
 _+2SP, +1PP]_

"Oh! Lambo-san is even stronger now!" proclaimed the child happily "Tell Lambo-san how to use his points!"  
"I Pin too!"

The old friends shared a smiled, and patiently instructed the kids on how to improve his defense for the first, and her close-combat skills for the second, playing on their known forces and Flame nature, Lambo being naturally inclined toward a strong defense as a Lightning, while I Pin, with her Sun Flames, seemed to be on the same path as Ryohei as an overwhelmingly strong fighter with decent Health Points count, contrary to Kazami that had a tendency to be a bit of a glass canon.

"Yaha! Let's go to the next dungeon!" demanded a happy cow, echoed by a calmer, but just as eager, I Pin  
Even if Lambo wouldn't be level 50 before the Ring battle, he'd have gained enough experience in the dungeons to make him disproportionately dangerous for such a young kid, just like I Pin. And of course, they'd have a small chat with Teen Lambo, thanks to the ten-year bazooka.

¤.¤.¤

"Focus, Tsuna!"  
The teenager didn't answer, sweat trailing and struggling to control the flow of his Flames, that were flickering in and out of existence without a defined pattern, much more wilder than their usual state...

He was visibly exhausted, but the look in his eyes was still hard and determined.

"The technique is still incomplete." he affirmed, Reborn nodding along "But I can just feel what it's supposed to do..." his frown deepened "But the Flame Points cost is still too heavy for just canceling an enemy power, there must be more to it..."  
Reborn smiled serenely – he didn't need to add anything, the Vongola heir was already on his way to reaching understanding of the technique he wanted him to grasp.

 ** _(end flashback)_**

* * *

"The first match will be the **Sun Battle**!"announced the two calm masked women to the fourteen guardians gathered  
Decision had been made that all non Guardians wouldn't come near the battlefield, but watch everything from headquarters, with Mizuki's help. And Mukuro would stay with them, as Chrome would be the "official" Mist Guardians for these battles, in order to keep him as a hidden ace.  
Even the trainers had been invited at the Yukimura's - and what a surprise it had been for two of the Arcobaleno to see each other...

The Cervello gestured toward a giant boxing ring, ready to be illuminated by to set of spots "This is the fighting ring we've put together specially for this battle." they glanced around "The rules are simple: once the battle has began, it will only end when one fighter is dead or incapacitated, and the other has united the two half of the Sun ring. Any outside interference will result in the immediate elimination of the one whose side interfered."

Ryohei nodded once, focused, and discarded his jacket to be left only in a loose black pants tied to his reinforced boots, held by a heavy belt. The only weapon near his hands were his hand binding and wrist-warmers.  
To someone who didn't know about Chaos' Game, his outfit seemed bare, but truth was, every single item he was wearing, down to the handcrafted fang necklace around his neck made by his sister, was chosen to go with his fighting style, and added to his strength or damages.

On the other side, a tall man with heavy muscle stepped forward, short brown hair with a lock of shocking green hair on the side of his face. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, and his Varia trench-coat was lined with a flashy orange fur.  
"Oh!" his smile widened as he grew closer to Ryohei "You don't look half bad from up close!" he cooed "I might take you home!"  
"The kid's unlucky..." muttered Levi loud enough for the Vongola X to hear him "It's rare for someone to be to Lussuria's tastes..."

In the arena, Ryohei took his stance, ready to fight...

"Oh! Is that a boxing stance?" the flamboyant man laughed, voice full of disdain, and discarded his coat and shirt "I'll show you the magnificence of the ultimate weaponless martial art: Muay Thai!"  
"The ring must be placed around your neck." instructed one of the Cervello's girl  
"Now, let the battle begin!" completed the second once both fighters had obeyed the order

The instant she said this, the heavy looking light-spots around the fighting arena turned on, illuminating the ring in a blazing light, blinding even the spectators.

"How is it that I'm not surprised the Varia is already given blatant favor..." muttered Tsuna, channeling his inner Kazami

As he was saying, Lussuria had adapted faster to the change of light, his shades helping him. As for Ryohei, he'd closed his eyes and was focusing on his surrounding, instincts sharps from hours and hours of dungeon crawling and heavy training.

Feeling the attack coming his way at the last second, the boxing teen barely dodged, and getting more out of the way than needed to, to compensate his blindness.  
"Oh! You managed to avoid me? Good job!" the creepy smile grew "I'm definitely keeping you, now..." he was already going back into attack, faster this time, and grazing Ryohei's cheek "But first, you'll have to be fitted to my ideal body type..."A third blow, even faster – and Ryohei went flying against the steel-rope edges of the ring

And screamed.

"Those spots are heating the metal wire up!" realized Takeshi, furious – he may love fighting, this wasn't a fight but a farce – the worst was that even without cheating, the Varia would have been strong, Lussuria being the weakest with his level 61  
Around him, the other Night Pack members, even if they weren't saying anything, were clearly sharing his feelings.

Lussuria wasn't fighting anymore, waiting for Ryohei to get up with a large, satisfied smile "Yes... Much better. A few more minutes and you'll be a cold, bloodied, deteriorated and immobile body... Just perfect."  
The nearly luscious tone made Tsuna shiver in disgust. If the creepiness factor was taken into account to enter the Varia, then it was no wonder Lussuria was one of their chosen Guardians. The man really was disgusting, this had nothing with his Night Pack friends strange love of fighting, this was far more morbid...

¤.¤.¤

As for Ryohei, he was now standing back up, defiant and just as much disgusted as his leader, and shouting to his opponent "A dead body is your ideal? Quit joking around and fight seriously you creep!"  
The next moment, he was finally attacking instead of evading, left hook flying toward the other.

"Tch." muttered an annoyed baby on the Varia side, looking at their Sun Guardian flying form "He got hit on purpose, he's really playing around isn't he?"  
As was said, Lussuria had taken the hit on purpose – what he didn't expect was the following jump and second left hook. Still, he wasn't chosen by mistake and moved his body in the air, meeting the fist with his steel-reinforced knee-cap.

The following cracking sound seemed to echo loudly, as everyone could see several bones breaking in the boxer left hand. As for Ryohei himself, he knew even the bones in his forearm were at least cracked...  
"Yahaha! Hurry up and die boy, you're finished!"

But Ryohei, body trembling in pain, was already up, looking toward the ground to hide not despair but the determined glint in his eyes, and the satisfied smile on his lips, as Gokudera's voice echoed on the Day Squad vocal chat, audible only by them

 _"Five minutes. Drop your handicap."_

"It's useless, don't stand up! Your punches don't even affect me!"  
The boxer didn't deign answer back, body shifting slightly as he prepared to use his right arm for the first time in the match...

 _ **(flashback to training)**_  
" _While on a normal person not training would make their condition deteriorate, you're actually training so much on an everyday basis that you're never at 100% capacity, and as such, refraining from using your right arm will only increase it's strength..."_

 _"Your main strength as Sun Guardian is Regeneration. It even affects your body, and thanks to that you have a high cell regeneration rate, and elasticity. It is what allows you to heal faster than normal people, and to use my **Maximum Canon** with your own body as the weapon..."_

 _"Your right foot is the trigger, all your energy is focused in your fist... and shoot!"  
 **(end flashback)**_

And the canon hit his target, sending the unsuspecting Varia flying against the steel wires with a scream. Falling on his knees, he struggled to get back on his feet, joy having drained out of his face "I guess I'll have to take you seriously after all. Let me show you... The Varia quality..."

"What is he talking about?" asked Tsuna to Reborn without taking his eyes off of the ring  
"The Varia is renowned to take missions considered impossible for normal humans, and have a nearly perfect rate of success. They are high level killers and people refer to their level of skill as Varia Quality." answered the baby

"Excellently summarized, Reborn." said Lussuria with his smile creeping back, only less playful, and more dangerous "A battle against a child like you? For me this is just a game!" he affirmed, unleashing his killing intent against Ryohei  
"A game?" Ryohei smiled back in spite of the killing intent aimed at him, surprising both Lussuria and the other Varia "That's good then... Games are our specialty!"

 _"Ten minutes."_ announced Gokudera in the chat _"Time for a class change."_

"So you like games, eh?" Lussuria laughed "No matter, if you can't touch me, there will be no game for you!"  
Ryohei jumped back, gaining the precious seconds needed to mentally call the Status Window and confirm the best of the new choices available since the twins battle against adult Reborn...

[Sasagawa Ryohei chose the **Warrior** Class!  
Retroactively grants +5 Strength and +2 Endurance every 10 Level]  
 **[Main Characteristics updated!**  
 _+25 Strength, +10 Endurance]_  
[ **Hand to hand** 58/100 evolve into **Close Combat Martial Artist** (21/100) and **Brawler** (37/100)  
unlocked passive **Boxing** Ability (level max) (+5% Damage and Defense)]

Ignoring with ease the notifications as he'd been fighting with them for months, Ryohei merely felt the change take hold, and jumped toward Lussuria, letting the other's knee hit his left side a second time to get him with a second Maximum Canon, enhanced with his new gained strength, with his right fist...  
The Varia member screamed and fell to the ground as his left leg failed to hold him, the shock to his knee-cap having shattered several bones around it.

Ryohei stepped forward, and grabbed the chain around the other's neck "I'll take this."  
"No, no no" protested the other, panicking "I can still fight, I haven't lost!"  
"The rules are the rules." contradicted one of the two masked girl, as the light-spots turned off "The Sun Ring Battle is now over, Sasagawa Ryohei is the winner. Tomorrow's match will be between the Lightning Guardians. Don't be late."

¤.¤.¤

[ **Goal update:** Ring Battle won (1/7)]

And with this, the Cervello's were gone – and a sudden attack from Xanxus hit the still struggling to get up Lussuria under the Vongola X Guardians stunned stares, leaving the already injured man in critical condition under the laughter of his teammates.

"Varia's motto is 'Erase the Weak'." explained calmly Reborn, as their seven enemies were disappearing, dragging their fallen member with them "This is why he didn't want to admit his defeat."  
Tsuna frowned "This isn't right, I really don't like that..."  
"This is the mafia's current reality." countered Reborn, giving him a hard stare that said he didn't like it anymore than him " **This** is why you have to win."  
Tsuna nodded, a serious look on his face, and they left the school, heading back to the Yukimura's to join the guild and trainers

When they arrived, Mizuki immediately found Ryohei, and started her healing, shoving potions to the boy while waving her wand around. Colonello was already by his side, congratulating him in his own, brusque way.  
As for Kiba, he'd been informed of what was hapening by Kazami herself before she left for Italia, and as such was present too. He didn't need to be a stronger fighter yet, as he already was quite good with battle magic and needed to focus on his prep school.  
Kazami had also asked for him to wait a bit before he decided whether he wanted to become a permanent member of the guild, as it would be a life changing decision.

He still had been taken on a few dungeon in a temporary party with the Alien Force, with whom he'd struck a strange friendship since they'd started living at his place, and already was pretty sure he'd soon ask to be made into a more permanent member of the Vongola X - but he understood Kazami and Mizuki insistance that he waits a bit: it was after all the first time in his life that he was living so peacefully, and becoming a permanent member of the Vongola X was a sure mean to end this peace.

¤.¤.¤

The next battle came too fast for Tsuna, who was worrying for Lambo.  
"The weather is strangely fitting for a battle between Lightning Guardians..." he couldn't help but remark as they arrived back to their school an hour before midnight, under a heavy rain and lighting storm "But where are the Varia?"  
"On the roof." announced one of the two Cervello's that had just arrived " The new battle ground has been specially prepared upstairs. Hurry up, the other Guardian has been waiting for hours."

"We are on time." Reborn reminded her "Or are you going against your own rules and showing favoritism?"  
"Of course not." protested the woman, miffed "We're merely obeying Nono's order. The Ring Battle must all be won fair ad square by each Guardian."  
"And how do you explain the fact he first stage was clearly to the Varia's advantage?" countered Reborn  
"Luck." stated the woman "The general instructions for each battle ground has been given by Nono and we are the one making them as we wish. There is no way the Varia could know anything about it."  
"And if today's battle ground is once more to the Varia's benefit?"  
"Then luck is on their side."

They had arrived up, and Tsuna stared at the arena "The floor is shinning!"  
"A special coating has been used to make the arena more conductive, and rods have been place around it. This is the ideal fighting ground to test the Lightning Guardians might." explained the Cervello girl that was with them, pride in her work barely concealed in her voice

"Oh!" suddenly shouted an excited cow, looking at the dangerous arena with shinning ground "This looks fun! Lambo-san wants to do this!"

In the middle of the battle zone, a tall, heavy figure was already waiting – Leviathan, the Varia that had tried to attack Lambo merely two days ago.  
A quick and ruthless killer who didn't even waver in front of children or women. Tsuna gulped hoping the small child would remember what he was told, his fear for the loud cow resurfacing...

Near him, Ryohei let a bandaged hand rest on his shoulder - they had chosen to bandage him as if he was still hurt, and he was moving accordingly "Don't worry too much Tsuna. If it comes to it, we won't let that idiot hurt Lambo."  
"Yep." nodded Gokudera, who was getting a familiar pair of horns out of his pockets and placing him on the kids head "Here, repaired by your Souichi-nii, don't loose them, dumb cow."

"If it becomes too much, get out of there." said seriously Tsuna to the child  
"Bah!" laughed Lambo, smiling but still serious "Lambo won't die, Lambo is strong! And I promised to nee-chan to be careful..." he shuddered "And nee-chan is scary when you don't obey her!"  
Lambo stepped on the ground, looking a the strange coating with wonder in his eyes "I wonder how I'll play with this..."

"Rings around your neck!" ordered once more the Cervello "Let's the battle begin!"

¤.¤.¤

"This is surrealist." commented a young looking Varia with a diadem in his hair, looking a the small child facing the tall and broad guy  
"Surrealist? Try ridiculous." corrected the baby near him  
"Levi will kill him in two seconds." nodded Squalo

Meanwhile, the thunder gathered around the battle arena, gathering in the rod and discharging on the ground.  
Levi promptly jumped, deploying the umbrellas on his back to prepare his attack – as for Lambo, he was hit directly by the amplified electricity current.

"That's it!" Squalo laughed maniacally "The cow is fried!"  
"The kid is dead." affirmed Levi, jumping down and closing his gear "Call the end of the match."  
"While disappointing, it's not really surprising." nodded Squalo

"You have to get the ring." reminded the Cervello to Levi, unyielding  
A bit annoyed, the man started to walk toward the fallen kid...  
Then Lambo got back up, a bit crispy but laughing "Ahah! Lambo won't die!"

"How is this possible?" muttered the crowned man, unbelieving  
"Lambo-san suit is **very** special!" announced the cow like he was sharing a big secret "It protects him!"  
"No suit could have saved him!" protested the Varia baby

"Well, he's right." admitted Reborn to the Guardians looking at him, wondering – they knew Kazami wanted to train the child a bit, but to resist something like that wasn't just the result of a bit of training "When the bambina decided to train Lambo a bit, she discovered that he naturally has a very high resistance against elements."  
"The dumb cow really is the ideal Lightning Guardian." muttered Gokudera, surprised "Who would have though..."

"Well." shrugged Squalo "May be he'll take this fight seriously after all. Levi can't handle the idea of letting down the boss... The simple possibility that someone is better fitting than him as Lightning Guardian will make him burn with jealousy."  
As the crazy long haired Varia was saying, Levi was now frowning, and sent his umbrellas flying, thunder gathering around them "I am the only one fitting to be Xanxus-sama's Lightning Guardian!"  
"What an idiot, getting worked up like that." commented the crowned Varia, laughing

On the fighting ground, the electricity gathered, and converged on Lambo, even more powerful than the precedent attack. Using the fact that the young cow was temporary immobilized because of the force of the electrical current passing through him, Levi burst toward him and sent him flying with one reinforced fist.

 _"Bazooka, stupid cow!"_ shouted Gokudera, more worried than he was willing to admit, on the Day Squad vocal chat – they had added Lambo a few days earlier  
While contrary to the other Guardians the child seemed under equal attraction from both Sky, he clearly wouldn't fit in the Night Pack. Things could change when he grew up, but for now the Day Squad was the better team for him

¤.¤.¤

Thankfully, the child, crying because of the blow he'd just taken, had heard Gokudera's shout, and managed to escape the next attack just in time, with a battlefield dexterity surprising coming from such a young child.  
A moment later, smoke filled the arena for a moment, before revealing a fifteen year old teen with stylish mid length dark brown hair, a small french braid decorating them, a fitted jean and a casual, half opened shirt - and even if they hadn't recognized him, the jewelries he wore would have identified him as a guild member to the Vongola X, their style recognizable as clearly crafted by Kyoko even if the quality clearly seemed to have improved...

"The Lightning battle, is it?" he commented, looking around him casually  
He stopped Levi's fist with the palm of his hand, sending him flying back long enough to grab a familiar pair of horn in his pockets – familiar but much older horns, visibly having gone through lots of battle.

"What the heck!" protested the crowned Varia "There's an outsider there, the match is void!"  
"No. This is still the Lightning Guardian." affirmed a Cervello "The use of the ten-year bazooka within the battle ground is a valid strategy as this Lightning Guardian has been officially transferred from the Bovino Famiglia."  
"Ten-year bazooka?" grumbled back the same Varia "Bah, ten years won't be enough for this small fry to beat our Levi."

"I didn't know the transfert was official..." admitted Takeshi "But it does seem logical now that I think about it."  
"It had to be official, otherwise the Cervello would have been able to reject his role." explained Reborn "But since the Bovino wanted to get rid of him, finding him not talented enough compared to his brothers, it wasn't hard. Being chosen as a Guardian is considered a great honor..." he frowned "Those idiots had the gall to try and push another brother on us instead of him..." his smile was a bit feral now "I quickly dissuaded them."

Takeshi nodded his approval along with the other Guardians, even Kyoya agreeing with their unspoken though - although an older Lightning Guardian would have been welcome, since Lambo was so young, they wouldn't just bow to the whims of those assholes that had tried to get a small child killed just because he wasn't good enough.  
No, even if they worried for him, Lambo definitely was **their** Lightning Guardian, and nobody else.

Back to the arena, Levi was glaring at the newcomer, who ignored him without looking worried at all, horns calling the lightning directly to him  
" **Electricco Cornata**!"  
Teen Lambo was running to his opponent, who stated "You stand out too much. I'm the one who'll be Boss's most trusted Guardian!"

The umbrellas illuminated themselves once more, slowing down Lambo just enough for a stake to pierce his shoulder. But he still persisted, horns butting against the other's torso and sending him back.  
Bleeding, and looking at the edge of madness, Levi stood up again, an with a hand sign sent his umbrellas back in the air, now wide open.

"Ah..." recognized Reborn "This is Leviathan's **Parabola Attack** , a one-hit K.O. attack with no blind spot. This is what earned him his place in the Varia..."

But the teen in front of him seemed barely phased, an ethereal green glow around him "I was waiting for this!"  
The current from the parabola's seemed to be taken by his horns, provoking an unbelieving exclamation from Tsuna "He's appropriating the enemy's attack!"  
"How dare you!" roared Levi, having now completely lost it, rushing at his adversary without thinking

"Bah," commented the baby Varia, clearly not impressed by the way Lambo was rushing too "He's going for the same attack."  
"So he's seen it... Electricco Cornata weak point.." muttered Reborn worriedly  
"Eh? What weak point?"  
"It needs to touch the opponent to be of any use." he explained "When Lambo will perfect this attack, he should be able to make a long distance version of it, but he's still young..."  
"Oh, I see." nodded Tsuna thoughtfully – it did made sense, as his battle against adult Reborn had proved him already "But as long as he manges to hit..."  
"Then with this power behind his attack, he should be the winner." agreed the sun Arcobaleno

And touch the attack did, sending the Varia Guardian back once more...

¤.¤.¤

But at the same time, smoke covered the area once more, the 5 minutes of the bazooka up – and a childish wail of hurt rose up, one of Levi's stray spike having found an unsuspecting target. When the smoke cleared, it was to show a bleeding out Levi, barely able to stand and still looking completely mad, and a crying Lambo, pinned to the ground by a stake.

"That's no good!" shuddered Tsuna, seeing the other's look  
He'd only taken one step toward the ground when the two Cervello jumped in front of him, blocking him long enough or Levi to walk up to Lambo, steel boot stomping of the child who let out a heart-wrenching wail.  
"If you interfere, you forfeit this battle, and your own."

The next second, the two girl jumped out of the way, a silhouette dashing pas them without a second glance toward them...

[Sawada Tsuna chose the **Monk** Class!  
Retroactively grants +5 Intelligence and +2 Strength every 10 Level]  
 **[Main Characteristics updated!**  
 _+25 Intelligence, +10 Strengh]_  
[ **Hand to hand** 49/100 evolve into **Close Combat Martial Artist** (21/100) and **Brawler** (27/100)  
Intuition (66/100) evolve into Perception (41/100) and Discernment (25/100)  
unlocked passive **Karate** Ability (level max) (+5% Damage and Defense)  
unlock **Keen Senses** Perk (Perception /=25) (enhance your senses) and **Third Eye** Perk (Discernment/=25) (you understand living beings behaviors faster)]

A Flame Fist found his way into the torso of the man who was trying to harm one of the Vongola X, the newly chosen class adding a good 30% to the damages dealt by the Flame-enhanced attack...

The Varia Guardians eyes widened in surprised as Levi, who didn't even seem to be feeling his wounds anymore, too taken by his own madness, went flying back, just as he was going to crush Lambo – the blow so violent that he was even thrown past his partners and near the edge of the roof.

" **Forfeit**? My battle? Lambo's?" Tsuna's eyes were glowing, Day Sky Flame raging around him "Who cares about that!"  
The boy, Flames still ablaze, carefully picked up Lambo  
"The Lightning and Sky Ring goes to the Varia." announced one the the Cervello girl frowning at the lack of care the boy seemed to show the battles

[ **Goal update:** Ring Battle lost (2/7)]

"Take them." easily agreed said boy, throwing both his and Lambo's half ring, "I don't need those to fulfill my ambitions! But my friends... **Them** , I can't do without!"

¤.¤.¤

Then he jumped back, a fist crushing the ground precisely at the place he was a moment before "Quit flapping your mouth!"  
"You're lucky the Sky battle is already forfeit." commented the Cervello  
"Tch! Who cares about that! I finally know why the old man wanted you as the next Boss!"

The two Cervello girls shared a glance, starting to wonder – the Vongola Head did sent them the instructions for this scramble for the rings, but things were seeming fishy and the seed of doubt planted by Reborn was now growing.  
Still, their duty was first to the Boss of the Famiglia, and as long as they didn't hear anymore from him and the next heir wasn't confirmed, they couldn't do anything else than let the battle go on – unless someone went against the rules, like Tsuna, then Xanxus had just done...

As for Xanxus, a smile had found its way on his lips "Ah! You're exactly like him! This weak will, those clear Flames... Right now, I could care less about those rings! I could order you all killed and the Varia would obey without batting an eyelash!"

The Vongola X tensed, all ready to jump into action...

"But I won't! I want you, who've been chosen by my old man, to feel despair before dying! Just like him!"  
"You won't succeed."promised Reborn  
"Won't succeed? I'm already here, ain't I? And the Cervello can't even lift a finger against me without their Boss word!" he turned toward Tsuna "But can't let it say I didn't even gave you a chance, boy! If you win the remaining battles... Then I'll bow down without a word. But if you loose, then all that is most precious to you will disappear!"

The Cervello had tensed at the Varia Boss speech, but knew he was partially correct – as long as he bowed to the scramble for the rings rules, there was nothing they could do... But as soon as he stepped out of line, they would have the Vongola rules on their side.  
"Oy, woman! Announce the next battle already!"  
Concealing her annoyance under a neutral tone, one of the Cervello announced "Tomorrow will be the Storm Ring battle. Don't be late."

¤.¤.¤

"Give him here." immediately instructed Mizuki, worry clear on her face  
The damage wrecked on Lambo's body were bad, especially for a child so young. Tsuna hadn't been a second early in his actions - a second blow like this, and the child would have died.  
She spent the next hour working in near silence, Kiba assisting her with the quiet efficience of someone who'd done it countless times before. And Tsuna couldn't help but feel for the boy, who was barely older than him and yet so much more used to bad situations.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder if it really had been a gift to Kazami, for the god to reincarnate her as his sister - or rather a gift to him, as it was always so clear to him that his life would have been bleaker without her. Would Lambo still be alive if he hadn't started to train earlier than necessary, and as such had been fast enough to save him? Possible, but far from certain.  
As for himself, how would he have fared in Reborn Dying Will training without the gaming interface?  
Once again, it wasn't impossible he'd manage, but it would still have been much more difficult.  
The examples were numerous...

"You think too much."  
Surprised, he turned toward Mizuki, who was finally sitting, Lambo peacefully sleeping of the bed "For everything you gain from Kaze-chan, you give her back just as much, without even realizing it."  
The elder twin had long since learned not to question how Mizuki knew things, so he just accepted the affirmation as it was - but couldn't help but ask "What do I give her?"

"A loving family. Unconditional faith. Strength..."  
"Strength?" he protested  
"Being strong isn't only a question of body, magic proves that. No, the mind is important too... And you give her a good reason to fight, and something to come back to. Isn't it the same for you?"  
He thought a bit about it - and nodded with a wistful smile, happy to have understand such an important thing...

That night, he was a lot calmer when he went to sleep.

* * *

Kazami sighted, as the screen shut down on the end of the second battle. Mizuki would take care of Lambo, Tsuna had interfered just in time - and the little cow had been exceptional, for such a small child against such a brute.

Iemitsu and she had arrived at the CEDEF headquarter the day before, and he'd immediately given orders to give her access to all of their informations on the Vongola main headquarter, the "Fortress".  
Blueprints, surveillance systems, usual round times, protection teams known by them, everything they had was taken out and given to her to study.  
Since then, she'd spent her time memorizing the information, and exchanging ideas and strategies with her father – and bemusedly she realized it was maybe the first "family activity" she'd ever shared with him...

They'd only stopped two times – to look at the two battles – and each time, she'd be at the ready, preparing herself to use her Recall if need be.  
As for the way they'd seen the battles: they'd use a projection sphere, one of the oh so rare innovation of the wizarding Britain, that Mizuki had learned to make before leaving the country behind. Camera would not only cause a big logistic problem, but gave a far worse image than those - it was inventions like this one that proved that once they stopped to hide their head in the ground, wizarding Britain could be saved...

"Boss! You've got an incoming call! It's the Cervello's association!"  
"Put them through."immediately accepted Iemitsu – if they could have those women neutral at least, instead of favoring the Varia like they'd been before, things could only be better for the Guardians

Sadly, the phone call was mostly useless...

The Cervello acknowledged that something fishy was going on with the Varia, and as a small association that worked close with Nono and all the previous head, they knew of the Cradle Affair, the failed coup of Xanxus.  
But their orders were authenticated by Nono's personal Flame seal.  
As long as they didn't have proof that these orders were sent under pressure, they were honor bound to follow them. But at least, they'd asked the CEDEF to launch an inquire – and were reassured to know that it was already under way, the organization proving it's worth once more.

¤.¤.¤

It was the middle of the night when they finally pushed back from the mountains of papers and computers and went outside "The day after tomorrow then?" asked Iemitsu, already knowing the answer  
"The day after tomorrow." agreed Kazami

Even though he didn't say anything, she could see he was worried for her – but she proved her value against Reborn, and he wouldn't go against that. And even though he'd argued for it, he wouldn't go with her, because as CEDEF leader he was too valuable to put at risk when Nono's future was already uncertain...

The next day was spent getting to know the best of CEDEF's elite members – and to Iemitsu's eternal gratitude, find one member she could work with.  
While his daughter and Lal Mirch, a failed Arcobaleno with an incomplete curse, would infiltrate the Headquarters, Iemitsu and a few of his men would act as decoys – the head of CEDEF asking for a talk should provoke a reaction from the fake Vongola Nono.  
The first plan was for Iemitsu to keep away from fake Nono as long as possible, but if needed be to provoke a reaction from him, he'd switch to Plan B, and make it appear as if he was launching a full scale assault on the Headquarters to keep his attention away from within the Fortress...

And even if Iemitsu didn't agree with it, all of the CEDEF seemed to be of the same opinion as his daughter – if things became too risky, they'd evacuate him. If worse came to worse, they would need at least a good Vongola number 2.  
As for Nono's Guardians, those that were oversea to oversee the foreign branches were already on their way to Italia, and would be ready to initiate Plan C if needed, those that were in Italia had disappeared around the time Nono had probably been replaced...

¤.¤.¤

Tossing and turning on the unfamiliar bed, Kazami had trouble falling asleep, missing the comforting presence of Tsuna and Reborn, and fearing a bit what she would discover in the Fortress.  
With a sigh, she gave up and got back up, stepping on the balcony. She was surprised to see she wasn't alone...  
"Xanxus can't kill Nono as long as he needs his Flame." affirmed Iemitsu  
"And yet I'm still worried."  
"Me too."admitted her father "But dad used to tell me 'The day you don't worry is the day you should resign'..."

"Grandad was in the CEDEF too?" asked a surprised Kazami, realizing she'd never heard him talk about his father  
"He was." confirmed Iemitsu "Died in it, too..." he added somberly  
"So in the end, the line of Primo never truly left the Famiglia?"  
"He didn't really want to abandon it, I think. It was his creation, but he couldn't control it anymore, it had grown too strong too fast... From what I know, generation after generation, we all ended up in the CEDEF. I've been the first to climb up to this position in a few generation, but we still couldn't completely leave it..."  
"And now, we're going back to the top position..."

"You really believe in Tsuna, eh?" a small frown "I do too, but at the same time, I'm worried... He's still too innocent for this world..."  
"That's why he's got me." shot back Kazami with a smile  
"But you're not as jaded as you'd like to think." stated Iemitsu with a half smile "You're less innocent to the way of our world than your brother, it's true, even if I don't know how it's possible. But you aren't tainted by the darkness that fill our world like most of us are, even those that dream of change..." his smile grew a bit "And that's why Reborn could see you as the Shadow... And why I can accept it."

It was the first time her father took her in his arms in years, she mused, so surprised she took a few seconds before replying, wrapping her arms around him with a smile.  
"It won't be easy, and I fear what's waiting for us in this Fortress too, but I know Tsuna and you will get us through this trial."  
She nodded, feeling a bit less on edge.  
Whatever was to come, it wasn't the time to worry, or hesitate.  
And now, she finally felt ready.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV52:**

Strength: 21(25)  
Agility: 52(60)  
Endurance: 21  
Intelligence: 31(37)  
Wisdom: 45(54)  
Charisma:23(27)  
Luck: 27(29)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 235/577  
Dam/ F Dam: 111/141  
Speed/ F Speed: 156/135  
Critic/ F Critic: 181/188  
Def/ F Def: 67/91


	9. VIII Varia Arc 3

Hi!  
So this chapter was really hard to write, I wrote about half of it then was just stuck for a few days... so I read my whole story again to help be - and here it is!  
\- I added Kazami's stats at the end of all the chapters, but didn't go in too much details (I know that when there's too much detail I just don't read them ^_^) so it's more of a numerical aid, most of the fighting Vongola X are around the same level, but of course the main stats change from one character to the other (keep in mind that for now Kazami hasn't chosen her Class yet, so it gives you an idea of how much of a boost it is for the others...)  
\- since I went back to the previous chapter, I added a bit to them, and looked out for the typo, but somehow I always seem to miss some -_-  
\- if things seem too easy for the Vongola X: remember they are _playing_ on the fact that the Varia underestimate them. In a true, all out battle without rules nor restrain from the Varia, they would probably die

* * *

"Was it the right decision?" in the dark of his bedroom, Tsuna let out one more concern "I saved Lambo, and I'm happy about it... But now it seems like everybody will be targeted if we fail..."  
"There was no doubt from the start, that this man would target everyone." affirmed Reborn from Kazami's bed – which he'd taken in her absence, letting Tsuna back to his own bed for the first time in months "A boss who forsake his subordinates... isn't the one they've chosen to follow. And each and every Vongola X understand the risks."

Tsuna sighed, then admitted "I've grown stronger and yet... It's still not enough, I know it. Even if we win the remaining battles, I doubt Xanxus will keep his words. Even if we don't clearly know what's going on, there is one thing that is quite clear: he is plotting his way to the Boss position."  
"He probably won't keep his word." agreed Reborn "He is a man that tried to kill his own father."  
"I don't really care for the mafia world as it is right now. But even like that, I really can't stand it you know. The idea of Xanxus managing to take jiji's position. Someone like him need to be completely broken..." muttered darkly Tsuna "I don't like it, but I'm pretty sure of it. He may be redeemable but not without heavily changing his mind set..."

"Changing people's mindset is something the bambina and you both know how to do."  
"Maybe. But Kazami isn't here."  
"You don't need her to be strong." reassured Reborn "That's why she left. Because she knew that whatever happens here, you'll be able to deal with it even without her... She taught you well, and you're far from alone. Don't worry uselessly."  
Tsuna nodded in the dark, and was finally able to fall asleep – Reborn was right, he wasn't alone: he had friends ready to fight with him, others ready to heal them, and others, again, that knew how to stuff them to be stronger. Even when only one person was fighting, he had at least a dozen of people behind him in the background helping him...  
They wouldn't lose to someone like Xanxus, even if they had to be outlawed by the Vongola to beat him.

¤.¤.¤

As for Reborn, he took a bit more time before falling asleep.

He had no doubt that thing would get dangerous before the situation was resolved, but he had faith in the Vongola Xs - a faith so strong that he knew that his true loyalties were with them now, and not the ninth generation, something that he'd never thought would happen..

But it wasn't the fights to come that kept him awake, but a fight already past...  
His mind had regularly been back to his spar against the twins – being back in his body had been both exhilarating and cruel. He had felt so free, and powerful, and whole, for those five minutes. Only to find himself forced back into this weak, ridiculous and constricted form.  
Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret those five minutes – because during them he'd caught a glimpse of the future, of the Vongola Boss and his Shadow.

Tsuna, he knew, would never be someone who could fight just for the thrill of it, but he would be the strongest when needed, protecting those that were **his** with his life. The more powerful the enemy, the more powerful he would grow if the need for a fight was there. That's how the boy worked, and that's what made people follow him.  
And Kazami, Kazami would be like he had been, strong and unrivaled, never more alive than when fighting. He closed his eyes, trying to contain the want – the **need** – to fight her again and again, until she could hold her own against him, until neither could surpass the other.

A useless dream.

Handicapped as he was by this curse, she would surpass him before long, and he would be proud, for sure, but always wondering about what could have been. Perhaps loyalty wasn't a good enough word for what he felt for the bambina.  
It was rather starting to feel like an obsession.  
He wondered what wise words Mizuki would have to say on his thoughts, but somehow knew they were words he couldn't afford to hear right now. One life changing conversation in the month was more than enough, and he feared where the next speech from the strange woman would leave him.

* * *

"The fight will be inside?" wondered a dubious Tsuna "They do realize that Gokudera at least will destroy the school?"  
"They don't care." confirmed Reborn "But still, the Mist Squad is at the ready to hide all big damages as long as they aren't repaired, and dangerous zones will be closed off to the staff and students..."

"The battle arena will be the whole floor." announced one of the Cervello "However, hurricane turbines have been installed at various points and will activate at a random across the floor... Furthermore, a time limit of fifteen minutes will be enacted. The school bell will ring every five minutes to inform the contestant of the time remaining. At fifteen minutes, the hurricane machine will explode, leveling the battleground." she continued, in a mater of fact tone " If neither of you are out by then, the match will be declared a draw and we'll send a team to retrieve the corpses."

In spite of the harsh rules, Reborn concealed a smile when he saw surprise flash into Xanxus eyes – the explosion mustn't have been part of his – well "Nono's" – instructions. As small as the gesture was, it proved the Cervello were trying to maintain the equity required in all Ring Battles according to the Vongola's laws.  
Even if it was by making the base instruction they had received even harder, but well, who could say what was going on in these women head?

"What do you know about my opponent?" asked Gokudera, eyeing the blond with long bangs hiding his eyes with a serious and distrusting glare  
"Belphegor, aka Prince the Ripper." Reborn named the crowned Varia "Surprisingly enough, he is a true prince, and that appears to be the reason he hides his eyes, they would be too recognizable apparently. He joined the Varia at eight year old because he was bored after killing his twin brother and his whole family. A genius without equal among the Varia, his main weapon is knifes."  
Of course, the Italian boy already knew all that - but making the Vongola X Guardians seem clueless was part of their strategy...

"Looking for ways to beat me?" asked said ripper lightly, patting him on the shoulder without a care "Don't bother with that, I'll kill you, and then, I'll kill your idiotic looking boss."  
Reborn refrained himself from twitching as the prince insulted Tsuna - he could nearly see Gokudera's self-control vanishing with the insult toward his chosen Boss. They really needed to do something about his short temper...

"Tch." answered Gokudera, tying the chain with the ring around his neck as instructed "Shut up, brat." he added, knowing he would blow up if he added anything  
The name-calling maybe a bit unfair, seeing as he was a year younger than his enemy, but the other was so young looking it still felt justified.

"Begin!"

The Italian bomber didn't waste a second, three waves of dynamites flying toward the prince who didn't seem inclined to dodge – with reason, as a hurricane generator activated just in time to throw the attack of course "See!" he laughed "That's why **I'm** going to be Storm Guardian! I can read wind flows and predict them! Whereas you just wasted your attack, peasant!"  
Then, throwing knifes sliding between his finger, he added "And thanks to my gift, my attack will touch contrary to yours!"

As promised, the blades flew trough the gale without deviating, toward Gokudera who jumped out of the way at the last second, one of the knifes still drawing out blood. Dodging into a nearby room while sending another wave of bombs at the same time, he started to **Observe** himself, knowing there was no way for knifes to fly through this wind unassisted – and soon found what he was looking for: a wire, so thin it was nearly invisible, placed on him the moment the other touched him.

Smiling, Gokudera dodged another three knifes, and blasted a smoke screen, using it's cover to take the discarded blades, and attach his own micro-bombs to them before sending the weapons back toward his enemy. Not expecting his own weapon to be used like this, Belphegor only dodged part of the attack.

Then started to laugh uncontrollably, looking at his own blood on his hands.

¤.¤.¤

"Royal blood! Ushishi, look at all the royal blood flowing!"  
"He's done it." muttered the Varia baby "Belphegor truly gets out of control when he sees his own blood... Says it remind him of his twin brother..."  
The remark couldn't help but make Tsuna rest his case - there **must** be some kind of "psycho only" clause to enter the Varia. But then again all the mafiosi he'd met up until now had been strange in one way or another...  
And well, maybe he too was strange, wanting to change the world...

The next minutes were filled mainly by an uncontrollably laughing Belphegor running around and throwing wave after wave of knifes at the bomber, who didn't have enough time to stop and prepare his attacks.

"That's why you're not worthy of being the Storm Guardian! Just like the kid you follow isn't worthy of being Decimo!" announced the prince as the bell rang for the first time "Do you know what is the role of the storm? What you fail at?"  
"To be continuously at the heart of the battle, a storm of raging waves that never stop!" answered Gokudera, who had stopped restraining himself to the attacks he already knew before becoming a part of the Day Squad with the five minutes mark  
Reborn couldn't help but chastise himself - he'd underestimated the bomber, who was still, if barely, managing to hold on to the plan, and his temper...

Not expecting this answer, Belphegor saw him launch a new attack – far faster than before. But he was already sensing the wind coming and didn't bother to dodge "Ah! So you hadn't shown your hand already! But it's useless if your attacks can't hit, peasant! You're worthless against the prince!"  
Then, he saw the dynamite sticks brusquely changing direction while still in the air – dodging around the wind that was now blasting between them, and understood he had to move fast... And suddenly, he was jumping forward, using the blast of the explosion without any regard for his own body, and being propelled toward the bomber boy.

Knowing not to underestimate the one who was acclaimed as genius he was facing, Gokudera was surprised, but still ready, and evaded – only to still feel the sting of an attack, as his sleeves were ripped apart and his arms started to bleed...

"How is this possible!" protested Tsuna, who was watching the match via the surveillance camera provided by the Cervello with the others "He dodged!"  
"He did dodge." confirmed Reborn "Belphegor isn't renowned as Prince the Ripper for nothing... He can use his knifes speed precisely enough to use the air pressure itself as a weapon rather than only the blades."

And the bell rang a second time...

[Gokudera Hayato chose the **Artificer** Class!  
Retroactively grants +5 Intelligence and +2 Agility every 10 Level]  
 **[Main Characteristics updated!**  
 _+25 Intelligence, +10 Agility]_  
[Bombing skill (76/100) evolve into **Explosive** (42/100), **Artifice** (26/100) **Trap** (9/100)  
unlocks **Kaboom** Perk(Explosive/=25) (+10% Damage with dynamite) and **Dexterous** Perk (you need only one hand to manipulate sensitive items others would need two hands for... like your precious bombs)]

¤.¤.¤

Gokudera, contrary to Ryohei, read fast enough that he didn't simply ignore the notification – and he was already making and discarding tactics to use with this new boon...  
Not stopping to dodge one moment, Gokudera didn't miss the fact that the blades weren't aimed at him anymore, even though he still seemed to be touched by invisible attacks...  
And suddenly he stilled, having understood what was going on by grabbing directly at one of the knifes – wire, razor sharp wire that had started to make a web around him. And less than a minute before the end of the fight.

"The boy is done for." affirmed Squalo "Even if he did a good job by seeing the attack before it was too late he's out of time..."  
"That goes for your Prince too." answered back Takeshi easily "It's him you should worry about."  
"You're harsh toward your own teammate, gaki!"  
"This coming from you?" he laughed "And I didn't mean that all was lost for Hayato, don't misunderstand." his smile gained the predatory quality he'd acquired without even realizing it by hanging so much with Kyoya "I meant that your teammate has already lost and doesn't even know it."

"What are you talking about! A genius like Belphegor won't be easily fooled!"  
"Ah but has he already fought against another genius?" asked Takeshi, still smiling widely "Because even if most of the time he doesn't show it, Gokudera **is** a genius with a frightening mind. And he is the most loyal to Tsuna. He won't loose."

And just as he said that, an explosion suddenly shook the floor, destroying the room the two fighters were in...

"How is it possible!" protested Squalo "He didn't even move!"  
"He did move." contradicted his small partner "A very small movement, but enough to nearly light himself up. Two explosive waves, one directing the second away from him...The short range explosives blasted the wires away, toward Belphegor. There's no way he avoided it. Downed by his own attack, isn't that strangely fitting?"

As the smoke came down, all could see the baby was right – the prince was down, and Gokudera leaning toward him, not even worse than before, wrenching the ring from his neck; but even nearly unconscious, the blond reacted, sending his fist flying – only to be harshly interrupted by his own knife pinning his hand to the ground, and a heavy fist knocking him out.

"Eh! Harsh!" laughed Squalo, more amused than anything else by his teammate defeat "And here I thought you were a bunch of faint-heart pansies!"  
"He shouldn't have insulted Tsuna in front of Gokudera." shrugged Ryohei, who hadn't like anymore the slurs against his leader "It was **extremely** unwise."  
"Hn. That was stupid." agreed Kyoya, even he being able to respect the loyalty of his teammate toward the omnivore

Then, the bell rang a third time – and the explosion started, destroying the floor.  
"A tie then?" pouted the Varia swordsman  
"Gokudera Hayato wins the Storm Battle." contradicted the Cervello, as the boy appeared, a knocked out prince on one shoulder and the complete ring on his finger

[ **Goal update:** Ring Battle won (2/7)]

"Good job." praised Tsuna, smiling – even more than the other Guardians, he never doubted his teammate  
Gokudera smiled back, and threw the body on his shoulder toward the Varia, who chose to let him fall in front of them rather than help him – but that wasn't his problem anymore, the kid didn't have to die, and he ensured that, but the rest wasn't up to him.  
It already was gracious enough of him to save the idiot who had dared insult the Juudaime!

"Tomorrow's match will be between the Rain Guardians." announced the Cervello before leaving, like always, in a flash  
"Ah! Finally! Don't disappoint me, gaki!" enthusiastically shouted Squalo to Takeshi  
The baseball player merely smiled in answer, an amused, carnivorous smile that thrilled his adversary even more - yes, both of them were more than ready to fight.

¤.¤.¤

"We were lucky." commented Reborn that night "The five minute bells were perfect to hide our own five minute steps plan..." even in the dark, it was evident that he was serious  
"Yes, if they weren't so blinded by their own expectations, they would have picked up on us holding back already." nodded Tsuna " I mean Belphegor was level 68, seriously! Without their own blindness Gokudera wouldn't have had a chance! But I don't think Takeshi will be able to hold back against Squalo..."

"Gokudera barely managed it against Belphegor when he insulted you; an frankly I didn't expect him to stick to the plan as well as he did. But Squalo insulted the Night Pack's Alpha." commented Reborn  
"They won't let it slide." agreed Tsuna, smiling in spite of himself "I wouldn't either."

"Ah. I think Takeshi will let bambina see a good match before she goes under..." affirmed the hit man with a smile  
Hearing Reborn talking about the expedition to the Fortress, Tsuna felt a spike of worry, but forced himself to stay calm. His sister was good, and knew her own abilities well – all would be alright.

* * *

The next day came fast after that – and they even had a surprise visit from Dino, who had been following the event from Italia, needing to take care of his own Famiglia.  
When he heard about the following match, he grew concerned "Superbi Squalo isn't someone to take lightly." he said to Takeshi, who didn't seem too concerned "Even when I was at school, he was already known as the best swordsman of our generation. He didn't chose one sword style but absorbed them all... He went on to fight and defeat every sword school he could find, leaving chaos in his wake."

"He was even supposed to be the next Varia Boss." remembered Reborn  
"Eh? But... What happened?" asked Tsuna, surprised by this information  
"Nobody knows." shrugged Dino "One day, we heard about his loyalty to Xanxus, and that was it. But what is known is that he is the one that defeated the precedent Varia boss when he was recruited, in a two days dead match no one expected him to win..."

"You seem to know him well?" commented Gokudera  
"Ah yes, we went to the same school..."  
"Eh!" shouted most of the Vongola, not expecting this revelation  
"Most mafiosi sent their children to an exclusive boarding school. He was an upper class man when I was there." he explained "That's why I know so much about him. He was one of the school legend..."

Dino was left a bit worried by Takeshi's seeming lack of care for the new informations, and wondered whether to stay and witness the match himself – but the state of affair in Italia was keeping him busy, and he was worried for Kazami too, having heard the girl would lead an infiltration in the heart of the Vongola. So while the Vongola X were getting ready for the next match, he headed back to his private jet.

And soon, the Guardians were assembled once more at Namimori Middle School, in front of the same building that had been damaged the day before "It's been... roughly waterproofed?" noted a dubious Tsuna – really, what were they thinking when they chose those battleground?  
"A giant tank at the top will steadily fill the block." announced one of the Cervello "The only time limit is the quantity of air remaining... And aquatic carnivores will be released each time a floor is filled."  
"Somehow I've got the feeling they'll be better of destroying and completely rebuilding this part of the school once the Ring Battle are over..." muttered Tsuna  
Seeing Kyoya's annoyed look, he was probably thinking the same.

With that, Superbi Squalo jumped into the arena, a maniac smile on his lips "Come, gaki, don't disappoint me!"  
Tying the ring around his neck as demanded by the judges, Takeshi followed.  
He had abandoned his more usual school uniform for an outfit reminiscent of Kazami – wearing a gi boosting his damage looted in a dungeon and a hakama crafted by Haru, granting him both a considerable speed boost and a small increase in critic. He'd opted out of the haori, feeling it was restricting his movements too much, but was now wearing a black armband with a silver embroidered wolf howling to the moon, given to him and the other members of the Night Pack by Haru a few hours earlier.

"Begin!"

A second, spent observing the other, then both swordsmen burst into action in the closed room, water flying around them.  
But that second hadn't been used only to gauge his opponent - Takeshi, like Tsuna and Reborn had guessed the night before, was skipping to the Class change, wanting to use all his raw strength against the other swordsman.

[Yamamoto Takeshi chose the **Rogue** Class!  
Retroactively grants +5 Agility and +2 Intelligence every 10 Level]  
 **[Main Characteristics updated!**  
 _+25 Agility, +10 Intelligence]_  
[White Weapon (81/100) evolved into Kougeki Odoru (57/100) and Bousen Oboru (24/100)  
unlocks **Cutting** **Edge (2/4)** Perk (Kougeki Odoru 50) (+10% Strength)  
unlocks passive **Shigure Souen** Ability (+5%Damage with a blade), unlocks passive **Iaido** Ability (+5%Damage with a cutting blade), unlocks passive **Kendo** Ability (+5%Damage with a blunt blade)]

¤.¤.¤

"I can't believe the brat is keeping up with Squalo." muttered a disbelieving Belphegor, heavily bandaged but still present – contrary to Levi, who had been too injured by Tsuna to already be on his feet, and Lussuria, who had been injured by his own Boss  
"Tch. His speed is good, but that doesn't prove anything about his skills." muttered an annoyed baby at his side

In spite of what the smaller Varia member was saying, Takeshi and his opponent skills were obvious, each managing to dodging the others attack again and again, until Squalo seemed to get annoyed and changed his grip on his sword...  
"Oh!" commented an amused prince "Squalo is excited!"  
"Attaco di Squalo." commented the baby, as Takeshi suddenly stopped moving after parrying a blow with his katana "An attack that release a shock-wave and paralyze the opponent."

But Takeshi flashed his Flames around him for less than a second, dispelling the effect – and stunning the Varia "Did he just use Flame?"  
"Preposterous." protested Belphegor "They are but children, sheltered children at that! How could they..."  
"Sheltered as they're supposed to be according to the background check we did, they do seem to have previous battle experience, there's no way around this." retorted the baby coldly  
Reborn smiled secretely - one of the biggest advantage that Chaos' Game gave them, was that normal people had no way to know about all the fights they'd been through thanks to the dungeons, arena and events... It made information gathering about them difficult, and one had to see them in a fight to understand they were far from being novices...

As for Squalo and Takeshi, they were still dancing around one another.

And suddenly, the older man laughed "I can see it! How you're evading my attacks! Gofuu Juuu!"  
"So he knows it." muttered Reborn, explaining to Tsuna "Takeshi synchronized his own breathing to Squalo, and is using that to predict and evade his attacks. This is the forth stance of the Shigure Souen, the defensive form Gofuu Juuu."

"So you're from the Shigure Souen school! I've already seen and beaten your sword style! I found them, beat them and cut them to pieces! The master and his three apprentices! If you don't have anything new to show me, you're already dead!"

"Is he right?" couldn't help but ask Gokudera  
"Yes and no." answered Reborn "I have no doubt his story is true.. But it also mean he doesn't know the true force of Shigure Souen..."  
In the room still filling with water, Takeshi let out a short, cold laugh "A fancy story... But just that to me... Because the Shigure Souen is a sword of death that cannot be beaten!"

"Don't you listen to what I'm telling you?!" protested Squalo, annoyed, as they continued to battle "I know all of your stances and I've already beaten them! Try me! Unleash your eighth stance! Do your Akisame and let me destroy you!"  
Not even bothering to answer him, Takeshi took his stance and attacked, not as fast as Kazami but still faster than most. And blood appeared, from a furious Squalo "You liar! This is no Shigure Souen!"

"But it is..." protested Tsuna "Otherwise his blade wouldn't be in this form." he had been surprised when Takeshi had appeared at school with this weapon, but the teen was making good use of it  
"True." confirmed Reborn "This is Shigure Souen eighth form... The Shinotsuku Ame."  
"Eh?"  
"From master to student, each stance is only shown once, and to become a master, each master must then create his own form."  
"So... The Shigure Souen that Squalo beat..."

"Probably a co apprentice with Takeshi's father, since he does seem to know the same seven first stances."  
"So it means no two schools teach the same thing?"  
"Indeed. But it still isn't a well-known school because of the harsh training method... To learn a stance by only seeing it once you must posses true talent and motivation."  
"And the day a master doesn't find someone like this, his branch of the school will die, explaining why it isn't that widespread."

As for Squalo, he'd already regain his bearing, and was laughing maniacally "It doesn't matter after all! Now that I've seen your attack, it won't be effective a second time against me!"  
And with that he was back into action, launching a stabbing attack that Takeshi chose not to dodge, but parry, a backward spin of his sword creating a whirlwind of water around him – and when the water started to fall back, he wasn't there anymore. Squalo turned, just in time to see the boy already on him, ready to attack "Ah! Too bad for you! My sword has no blind point!" he boasted

And indeed, the blade changed direction in his hand, his hand pivoting on itself, revealing itself to be mechanical. But Takeshi wasn't even phased, moving at the same time around the attack, shifting his katana from one hand to the other in a fluid gesture – and Squalo fell.  
"A mix between Shibuki Ame defensive stance and Samidare offensive one. Even though he knew both form, he couldn't cope with the two used together when Takeshi combined them..." concluded Reborn "He really is a member of the Night Pack, fighting purely on instincts and yet managing such genius strategies on the fly."  
"There is no denying it." nodded Tsuna

¤.¤.¤

As for Squalo, he was calm under the threat of Takeshi's weapon, knowing that hurt and from that distance it would be difficult to escape – and he realized that somehow the boy had now a second weapon in hand, effectively cutting any escape possibility "I've lost." he admitted "Kill me."  
"I won't." denied Takeshi "I just wanted you to understand how outmatched you were."  
"I only lost because I underestimated you." couldn't help but protest the other

With an amused smile, Takeshi leaned toward him, taking the ring at the same time, and said, low enough that his voice wouldn't be heard on the recordings "Let me tell a you a small secret... I was holding back. I beat you in five minutes using only one sword school... But the truth is, I'm no swordsman like you, I'm ready to use any move no matter how dirty in a fight, yet I didn't. Because I wanted you to know you lost by your own arrogance. And the funny thing is, I'm not even the strongest out of us."  
"We dug our own grave didn't we? We relied on clearly outdated informations and that's why we lost."

"Things would have been a lot more uncertain, and harder, if you hadn't all made that stupid mistake." confirmed Takeshi "Because, you were right... If you had fought me seriously from the start, I would have died in 30 seconds." after all, Squalo, with his level 72, was nearly inhuman next to him – but thankfully, his pride had gotten the better of him

Then, he slashed at the downed man, and let him fell into the water filled with dangerous beasts under the stunned look of the Varia member present.

[ **Goal update:** Ring Battle won (3/7)]

"This little piece of shit killed Squalo." stated a surprised Xanxus, before laughing "Ahahah! He killed the trash!"  
"The winner of the match is Yamamoto Takeshi." confirmed the Cervello "Tomorrow's match will be between the Mist Guardians."

* * *

A small silhouette, with dark blue hair and crimson eyes, don in tactical clothing and wearing an infrared visor was standing near to a crouching Kazami.  
After speaking with Lal for a few hours, Kazami had observed something – because her curse was only half done, her powers where far less restricted than Reborn's were, and contrary to him and Colonello, she had grown since they fallen under the curse. Not a lot, and most people wouldn't have seen it, but Kazami knew Reborn well, and had seen Colonello enough to note it...

It had been a few hours since they'd started to explore the Fortress, progressing slowly to stay hidden. The old building was a maze of doors and corridors, traps and surveillance cameras, and slipping past all the look-out wasn't an easy feat.  
Especially with all the guards on high alert as they had been since Nono had been replaced. They had nearly been seen a few times, but had managed to hide in the nick of time on each occasion, and as such the alert still hasn't been raised.

Thankfully, both female knew what they were doing, even if infiltration wasn't Lal's specialty. The two girl had hit it off surprisingly well at the CEDEF headquarters and the failed Arcobaleno had been chosen as a partner for this mission without any doubt from Kazami.  
In the hours they had spent crawling through the base, they had managed to download the informations saved in a few important offices, and Lal was now browsing through it a bit, hoping to find a lead – as for now, their search for Nono had been fruitless...

"We won't be able to finish this tonight." sighed Lal, as frustrated as Kazami "We can either hide for the day, or retreat and continue our search tomorrow." she looked at a data-pad she was holding "But with the intel I've gathered, it would be good to get back to headquarters."  
"Ah?"  
"I've got proof that the current Nono is a fake... And a badly erased paper trail that tend to point toward the real Nono being in Japan with the Varia."

"So why aren't we going to rescue him immediately?"  
"I haven't found anything concrete, but all signs point toward something important in the basement." she frowned "And probably not something good at that. I'm afraid the Varia may have an ace in their sleeve."

"So we bring these intel back, then go to the basement tomorrow?"  
"Exactly. And with the proof Nono is currently a fake, we can justify a full blown attack of the CEDEF."  
"And jiji?"

"We'll sent word to Japan too, they'll start looking. But if we time the attack during the last match in two days, he won't be able to react. And now, we can have the Cervello cooperate a bit more, since everything point to Nono being coerced..."  
"So we carry on with the ring battles to keep Xanxus attention on them."

With a nod and a smirk, Lal confirmed, happy that the gruesome hours hadn't been useless.

"Alright, let's get back to your headquarters."  
Their return to the CEDEF building was the start of two more busy days – even if Nono wasn't rescued yet, things were finally looking up.  
Part of the staff was busy preparing the assault on the Fortress, while another was kept occupied with retracing all actions taken by the fake Nono, in order to check if nothing had been done by him that could go against the well-being of the Famiglia as a whole – like always, it was in crisis time that the CEDEF were proving their usefulness.

Iemitsu was impressed with the way the two girl had managed to get in and out of the high-alert Fortress with all those data without getting caught. Even if his organization did provide all the informations needed to prepare the infiltration, the level of skill needed to pull it off wasn't something to laugh at. Once more, pride for his children blossomed, tied to gratefulness toward Reborn.  
As for Nono's Guardians, they were already secretly flying to Japan, where they would report to Reborn.

* * *

While things were moving in Sicilia, the Varia remained oblivious in Namimori.  
And so came the next day – and the next match.

"The empty gymnasium? Doesn't it feel somewhat... lacking compared to the previous match?" couldn't help but protest Tsuna  
"Ah but a true Mist Guardian doesn't need anything to perform. It is his job to confuse his enemies, weaving his illusions and dancing on the edge between reality and dreams..." retorted Reborn, amused at the protests after his reactions toward the previous battlegrounds  
The Cervello herded the Varia and Vongola X Guardian in a portion of the room separated from the rest by infrared sensors to avoid any interference, and Chrome, a patch on her right eye and wearing a short skirt and military vest, and handling a trident reminiscent of Mukuro's, entered the fighting area.

In front of her, Mammon, the baby still clad in a dark mantle and a large chain resting on his shoulders, closed by a heavy looking lock.  
Rings around their neck, the battle started by both Mist Guardian throwing massive illusion – the ground seeming to shatter around them and the baby growing feelers...

"You're going to to better that this." calmly affirmed Mammon as he broke the ground breaking illusion of Chrome  
"Who are you talking to?" Chrome asked back lightly  
Surprised, the small Varia Guardian saw the form of the girl he'd gotten to with his illusion being replaced by basket balls...

"That switching wasn't bad." acknowledged Reborn in a low voice "Mukuro trained her well."  
"I still don't see why she's the one in here..." muttered Gokudera "Seriously, the bastard can't fight his own battles? What kind of laziness is that?"  
"That's called plotting." corrected Reborn, low enough to be heard only by their side "And it was Kazami's idea..."

"Ah, so you're not completely useless." admitted the baby in the battle arena "I'm glad, that mean I get to unleash my true powers a bit..."  
With that, the lock opened by itself, and the chain fell on the ground with a heavy, metallic sound. A gush of wind seemed to pass across the room, as Reborn's pacifier suddenly glowed, echoing the newly exposed indigo pacifier around the Varia baby. The small frog that had been laying unmoving on his head up until now suddenly changed form, transforming into an ouroboros floating up his head.

"Just as I thought. Viper."commented a not so surprised Reborn  
"Ahah! Your girly won't be able to do anything now!" laughed a Belphegor as loud as ever "Even if she wasn't all that bad, she won't be able to do anything against the Illusionist of the Arcobaleno!"  
As if to prove this statement, the ouroboros started to brighten, and Viper to float along with it, getting a better view of the battle field. Tsuna turned to Reborn, worried "Will she be alright?"

"Don't fret." Takeshi reassured him "Chrome trained hard, and if she's in trouble, she still has her ace..."  
Tsuna nodded, already feeling better – Takeshi often seemed to know what to say to help people feel better, which was a bit strange considering that he also had all the instincts of a natural killer. The combinaison of the two had the potential to be very dangerous, Tsuna just knew it.

"That said, I've never seen a chain able to seal the aura of the pacifiers..." admitted Reborn, a bit surprised by the item  
"That's because I didn't slack in my effort to find a cure to this curse, contrary to you!" said the enemy baby with a bitter tone, not knowing he had peaked Reborn's interest

¤.¤.¤

Using her enemy speech, Chrome jumped toward him, trident in hand and snakes materializing around her – and Viper evaded the trident, but not the snakes "Oh," said the baby, impressed "True illusions. You aren't a third rate illusionist even if I didn't find any informations on you!" he praised  
Her lava pillars were countered by ice creeping in the gymnasium, and the baby laughed "But to have your illusions countered by mine! It means you've already lost control over your senses!"

The frown on Chrome face didn't last long, and in a swift movement of her , she shattered the ice around her legs, and pushed her eye-patch out of the way. And under it, a strange contraption moving wildly in lieu of her eye – a mechanical eye, with Mist Flames at its core; an eye that was very similar to Mad-Eye one, crafted by Souichi with Mizuki's help...

And this time, the next illusion seemed to slide around the girl, provoking the fury of Viper.

The two casters danced on around the other, their illusions interweaving, soon making the gymnasium into an apocalyptic wasteland of fire and ice.  
"This is no good. If this battle continue for too long, the illusion contamination will start affecting us." sighed Reborn "Chrome is good, but still, Viper **is** an Arcobaleno..."  
"Illusion contamination?" asked Tsuna, not understanding the expression

"Illusion plays with our senses. And to do that, they play with our brain... So even if we know it isn't real, when too much illusions are used in a small time in one place, the brain of the people present starts to get affected." Reborn explained "At first, it's nothing more than a bad headache, but if left to escalate, it can soon turn into something more dangerous. Permanent brain damages is a very real possibility, for example."

Tsuna paled at the baby's answer, and prayed for the match to soon be over.  
In the battlefield, Chrome had come to the same conclusion, and decided a boost was needed...

[Dokuro Chrome chose the **Illusionist** Class!  
Retroactively grants +5 Wisdom and +2 Intelligence every 10 Level]  
 **[Main Characteristics updated!**  
 _+25 Wisdom, +10 Intelligence]_  
[ **Dual** **Soul** (player shares voluntarily his body with a second soul) Perk makes **Illusion** (68/100 evolve into **Illusion Path** (31/100), **Copy Path** (4/100), **Animal Path** (23/100), **Fighting Path** (7/100), **Aura Path** (2/100), **Possession Path** (1/100)  
unlocks **Blurred Reality** Perk (Illusion Path 25) (+10%Intelligence)]

¤.¤.¤

Satisfied, Chrome felt her Flame Points refill and augment, as did the strength behind her illusions, and rushed once more toward the baby – if she wanted to win by herself, surprise would be her weapon. Waving the illusions around her, she duplicated herself, and a materialized a pair of black, powerful panther, while making the ground shake and the lava burst out of the ice. Weaving so much illusions was taking its toll on her - but she now had a strategy to enact...

Profiting of the chaos created by their precedent illusions clashing and the current adding to it, she hid herself in the rocks until Viper was cornered – and the sharp edge of her trident cut trough the light chain keeping the ring around the baby neck, permitting her to catch the ring. The weapon would have gone into said baby's shoulder too had he not called his illusions to teleport a few meters away.

A small frown was he only sign of the girl dissatisfaction, the she sighted "I'm not yet up to fight against an Arcobaleno, am I?" an amused smile, and she put the two half ring together, and let it slide into place on her finger "I'm lucky the goal was only to gain the ring then!"  
"The winner of the Mist battle is Dokuro Chrome!" confirmed the Cervello

[ **Goal update:** Ring Battle won (4/7)]

"What! I can still fight!" protested Viper, not even winded  
"We never specified that this fight had to be until either participant was incapacitated, the goal was just to gather the two half-rings." reminded the Cervello "You can't just assume all fight will be under the same rules, it's not our problem if you didn't manage to get the catch."

"It seems only logical." commented Reborn "After all, it is the Mist role confuse the enemy, it cannot let itself become confused..."  
"I can't believe Mammon lost in such a lame way!" laughed Belphegor

"Tomorrow's match will be between the Cloud Guardians. Don't be late. " announced the Cervello before releasing the non fighters and disappearing  
"Seems like your little gamble wasn't all that good idea, wasn't it?" taunted Gokudera  
"Tch." Xanxus glare was as terrifying as ever, but the Storm Guardian answered by his own "I could care less for these weaklings! There is no way your Guardian will win tomorrows battle, that's how sure I am of Gola Mosca."

¤.¤.¤

"Chrome did really good." said an appreciative Tsuna "She's gotten a lot stronger since she and Mukuro underwent that ritual..."  
"That she has." nodded Reborn "That ritual was a good gamble in the end..." he muttered, remembering not having been sure about the idea  
Tsuna thought back to said ritual – it had been an idea of Mizuki, and apparently something strictly illegal in wizarding Britain; but things were very different in Japan of course. Still, since it was high level blood and soul magic, it had to be authorized by the Magical Ceremonies department and watched by one of their employee...

Seeing as he and Kazami, as Sky, had the aptitude to take on the abilities of other Flames, they trained hard to be able to simulate Mist Flames which in turn allowed them to give the necessary boost in power to Mizuki and Kiba, that would be the one to take on the active portion of the ceremony.  
As such they trained a few times, Mizuki taking the time to write a four point seal on which each of them would stand, with Chrome and Mukuro at the center, as base for the ritual.

Well that had been the plan at first, but with Mizuki falling sick the day they had chosen with the ministry, they made a gamble.

Most of the preparation were made by Kiba, then Kazami rewrote the seal on the spot, transforming it in a three point one, and unleashed her Aura, taking on Harriet Potter powers, and sped through the ceremony under five minutes – it had, of course, be dangerous both for her and Mukuro and Chrome, and had added to the pain factor that was inevitable in such a ritual.

But still, Kazami being who she was, she did it, under the unbelieving eyes of the ministry official that was there to supervise the ceremony – after that, the man started to call her Hime, to her annoyance, and his amusement. Apparently, the glowing symbol on her brow was well known in the magical world, even if she didn't like to talk about it...

But strange or not, the ritual had worked as it was supposed – because even in the magical world, regrowing missing organs wasn't possible, they'd chose another solution, and merged their Flame.  
Merging their Flames meant they now shared the same life spawn, and the only way to kill them would be to kill Mukuro, who was now the beating heart of the two. And during the merging, the Flame had permanently taken on the place of Chrome's missing organs naturally, making the previously intensive process that encroached on Mukuro's strength now perfectly normal for their Flames that considered both bodies as the same entity.

It had taken a few days after that for Kazami to be back in full shape, his sister having given all her energy during the ritual, and both Chrome and Mukuro took even more time to be back in full shape...  
After that Chrome had changed quickly, finally free of the constant fear of dying, and even closer to Mukuro. The shy girl was becoming a confident teen, knowing well her own abilities, and an important part of the Day Squad.

They also discovered that the two Mist could now use mind-speech together, and always knew where the other was, and how they felt...  
The situation was completely new, and Shamal, when he examined the two Mist, had been absolutely fascinated and decided to start looking at way to duplicate the effects without involving the ministry of magic but only Flame users – for this had a tremendous potential to save life that just couldn't be ignored by a doctor, even with the life-altering effects that followed...

Tsuna was certain that without this ritual, today's battle would have gone very differently. He smiled fondly as he started to fall asleep – yet one more thing that would never had been possible without his sister...

* * *

Kazami and Lal Mirch went back first to the Fortress – and this time, the infiltration was even harder as it wasn't even night time.  
The idea behind this was for the two girl to already be in, or near the basement, when the frontal assault started around the same time as the Cloud Battle. In doing this, they hoped to be able to access any important information faster that if they had to fight through all the guards that would now all have they attention turned outward.

As such, when the alarm was raised and people started to run around going to they battle post, the two girl were ready – sticking to the shadows, taking care of the people, here and there, that stood in their way...  
"It really doesn't feel right." Lal muttered bitterly "Fighting against our own."  
Kazami sighed – she agreed, it really wasn't a good feeling, even if she didn't know those men personally contrary to Lal and the CEDEF. But in such a dangerous situation, with their opponent fighting to kill, they couldn't afford to hold back and each probably had already killed a few of the mafiosi they went against...

Even though they understood the necessity of this fight, and those death, it still left a bad taste in their mouth. Without Xanxus meddling, they wouldn't be there, fighting and killing their own. Kazami eyes darkened, the girl not even knowing they were taking a familiar AK glow.  
Lal Mirch saw it – but didn't say anything, having already seen a bit of Iemitsu's daughter strangeness the past few days.  
And at last, they were in the old basement, dark, gloomy, and looking like a mad scientist lab...

"I've got old military reports." announced Lal, going through the paper work on the desk "It seems like its an old military weapon that was abandoned at the end of the war, then stolen by the mafia..." she frowned, still going through the intel "And whatever it is it's already been sent to Japan."  
"We've got to know more about this weapon." affirmed Kazami, her intuition nagging at her  
They spent a few more minutes going through the lab when Lal shouted "I've got something!"

Kazami looked in her direction – indeed, the small girl had a thick folder in her hands, the first page opened and showing schematics for a big, human looking machine.  
Kazami sped up in her direction – then, instincts acting up, jumped back, just in time – as the wall suddenly exploded, and the same machine that was on the schematics appeared in the lab.

Lal had been less lucky than her, dodging half a second late, and blood was trailing from her right arm. But the soldier girl ignored the pain, shifting her weapon in her left hand and attacking – only for the bullet to be repelled by the body of the monster who answered by sending a wave of his own bullets her way.  
"What the hell is wrong with this thing!"

"It's no use, the only way to stop the Gola Mosca is to fake death so that it won't notice you, then switch the emergency switch off." explained a male voice  
Surprised, both girl saw a thin, unremarkable looking man that had just appeared from a side door "I'm Moretti, I'm on your side."  
Kazami looked at Lal, nonplussed, and the small girl eyes cleared in recognition "You're the dying specialist!" seeing Kazami interrogative look, she explained "He's a pro at faking his death, it can be very useful to incriminate someone. He's also Nono's spy in the Fortress."

"I am." nodded the man "And since most people outside of the CEDEF don't know it, fake Nono made the mistake of dismissing me as a small fry..." he frowned "I've been investigating discretely ever since, but I had no way of getting the informations out."  
None of them had stopped dodging during the exchange, and Kazami looked at them "I'm going to keep on fighting, the two you play dead and get close to him while he's focusing on me."

"Will you be alright?" couldn't help but ask the man  
kazami could have been vexed by his doubts, but she understood - she did look young and he knew nothing about her.  
As such, he was simply answered by a wild smile – and for a second, her image was replaced by that of a tall, womanizer, hit man wearing a black suit and yellow dress shirt; of the man that Reborn had once been before the curse.  
And he knew that not only would that slip of a girl be alright, but she would even appreciate the challenge...

His eyes widened, as Kazami disappeared behind a crumbling wall a few seconds, still followed by weapon fire, to reappear, her outfit suddenly changed, the black, adjusted pants and long-sleeved shirt replaced by her usual fighting outfit and Wind Flames ablaze.  
And somehow, where Lal fire arm didn't even scratch the human shaped golem, the Wind enhanced Fuurinkiba did leave a mark.

"That girl... What is she?"  
Lal smiled at the awe evident in the mafioso's voice, and answer in a matter of fact tone, immensely enjoying herself in spite of the situation "You didn't heard? Reborn is not only training the next Boss... He also found the Decimo's Shadow..."

And as Kazami was dancing around, faster than anyone he'd ever see, except perhaps Renato Sinclair himself, Moretti could definitely see it.  
A few more minutes, and the both of them had managed to crept right behind the monstrosity that was focusing on Kazami, heavily damaged by now, and as Lal jumped and switched it off, he couldn't help but wonder if their help had really been all that useful...

¤.¤.¤

While Kazami and Lal were stepping inside the Fortress basement, the Guardians were once more assembled at Namimori Middle School, where, in the school yard, a round arena had been prepared, eight Gatling pointing within the battle field and heavy barbed wires delimiting the fighting zone.  
"The Cloud Guardian duty is to protect the Famiglia with his own strength, never letting himself be controlled... Thus, they must survive the hardest battlefield." explained the first Cervello  
"This arena is filled with pressure traps and surrounded by automated canon. Please survive." concluded the second girl

Tsuna looked at the Gola Mosca, activating his Observe ability with a thought...

[ **Gola Mosca**  
LV70(100)  
A monstrous weapon crafted in the depth of the Vongola Fortress.  
Don't let it become berserk.]

His eyes widened at the level in brackets – level 100? Yes, letting it become berserk would be a really bad idea, yet somehow his hyper intuition was telling him that this was just what would happen.  
He glanced at Kyoya – still, worrying would be useless.

Because Kyoya didn't understand the meaning of "holding back" in a situation like this, and his Alpha's orders were absolute.  
Kazami told him to win, and win he would.  
Stepping in the battlefield with his usual, blood-lust filled smirk, a notification popped, confirming to Tsuna that there would be no holding back, or hiding powers for the Cloud Guardian...

[Hibari Kyoya chose the **Berserk** Class!  
Retroactively grants +5 Strength and +2 Agility every 10 Level]  
 **[Main Characteristics updated!**  
 _+25 Strength, +10 Agility]_  
[ **Hand to hand** (82/100) evolve into **Close Combat** ( 69/100) and **Berserk Fighter** (13/100)  
unlocks **Fighting King (2/4)** Perk (Close Combat 50) (+10%Strength) and **Berserk** Perk (+25% to Damage and F Damage, -25% to Defense and F Defense)  
unlocks passive **Berserk** Ability (+5% to Strength and Intelligence, -5% to Endurance and Wisdom]

¤.¤.¤

Since Kyoya hadn't talked with anyone about the Class he'd chose – except maybe Kazami – Tsuna was a bit surprised, having thought the carnivore would go with the Assassin way like Reborn base class; but thinking about it, this really was more fitting...  
He noted that, like usual, he was wearing the Disciplinary Committee uniform, thought a special version crafter by Haru and enhanced by Souichi, and the armband had been replaced by the same silver wolf as Takeshi. Tsuna smiled – he still had some difficulties relating with the ferocious fighter, but he was getting there, step by step.  
Just like Reborn had said, before hoping for something like friendship from the nearly bestial boy, he'd have to earn his respect.

Kyoya glared, but complied, as the Cervello once more instructed the two fighters to have the half ring around their neck.  
"Begin!"  
And he jumped, Flames ablaze, under the disbelieving look of both the Cervello and the Varia present.

To tell the truth, even the Vongola Xs were impressed – because most of the time, only the Night Pack really saw him fighting out of school.  
For a moment, Tsuna could glimpse it; why his sister always said that fighters could be beautiful.  
Because it was terrifying, Kyoya's power, but it still could be seen as beautiful, a bit like admiring a hunting carnivore jumping on his prey...

And in only one attack, the machine was down, smoke rising and electricity coursing the body of the Gola Mosca – grabbing the Ring from the weapon, he turned toward the still stunned Cervello.

[ **Goal update:** Ring Battle won (5/7)]

"Hn."  
"Ah! Er... Cloud battle winner, Hibari Kyoya!" reacted the Cervello girl, struggling to regain her bearing "In accordance with to Xanxus challenge to Tsuna, The Sky and Lightning ring will have to be ceded to Sawada Tsunayoshi and Bovino Lambo."  
Tsuna prepared himself – because he just knew that it was too easy, that the man that had gone so far as to try to kill, then abduct his own father, wouldn't give up like that - and the ferocious smile that was coming his way clearly wasn't that of a beaten man...  
The farce was coming to an end.

And suddenly, he really wished Reborn and Kazami were here.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV52:**

Strength: 21(25)  
Agility: 52(60)  
Endurance: 21  
Intelligence: 31(37)  
Wisdom: 45(54)  
Charisma:23(27)  
Luck: 27(29)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 235/577  
Dam/ F Dam: 111/141  
Speed/ F Speed: 156/135  
Critic/ F Critic: 181/188  
Def/ F Def: 67/91


	10. IX Varia Arc 4

Hi! Back again!  
\- for the stats at the end of the chapter : the stats in brackets are those once you add the % permanent bonuses of perks and abilities (like the Flame or class bonuses) so this is why there is no bracket near to the endurance stats: Kazami never got any endurance stat, she is a glass canon, and she knows it, but her speed protects her most of the time  
\- I don't add the titles bonuses, or equipment bonuses, active bonuses because theses can change every second!  
\- a big chapter, but the next one will take some time, I intend to read the whole Future Arc before writing, like I did with the Varia Arc ( even if I've already got a pretty good idea of where I'm going, the Future Arc is just too long to remember everything in it)  
\- changed the end of the chapter

* * *

Lal, Moretti and Kazami were assembled around the damaged machine, and Moretti explained "This is but a prototype. And the only way to switch off the newest version that has been sent to Xanxus is with a remote control, that is probably with him."

"Not good but still, now that he's completed his new attack, Tsuna should be able to take care of this thing, even in berserk mode." mused Kazami, that had a chance to evaluate the machine strength while fighting against it – and it was clearly strong, but still, it hadn't even force her to choose a class yet  
"I would have my doubt if I hadn't just seen you fight..." muttered Moretti, but then become serious once more "That's not the real problem."

Seeing that he had the two girls attention, he started to look for the opening switch on the golem, explaining "There is a reason this weapon was abandoned by the military..." he closed his eyes as the machine opened in two, and a gasp escaped from both girl "The power source."  
And suddenly, Kazami understood Xanxus plan.

Her eyes taking back the glow that had just calmed down, she turned toward Lal and Moretti "I've got to go back to Japan. Will you be able to get out of here by yourselves?"  
Not really understanding what the girl wanted to do, but having learned that the Vongola X truly had strange technologies available to them, Lal Mirch thought about the question for about a second before answering "Yes it should be alright, now that the battle is ongoing, there is no need for us to hide. But why the urgency?"  
"Think about it..." answered Kazami, pointing at the 'power source' "And about what's going on in Japan..."

Lal eyes widened.

"Go. We'll report to Iemitsu."  
"Thanks."  
And with that, Kazami **Recalled** herself to the Yukimura's.

¤.¤.¤

 **[Bonus goal complete!** +50 000XP  
 _Wardrobe System unlocked]_

The notification surprised everyone at Namimori, and was followed by a wave of leveling up – but Kyoya being used to follow his instincts like he was still dodged in time to avoid Xanxus that had just jumped into the now still battlefield.  
"Ah, it really seems like I've lost, doesn't it!"

Somehow, his victorious smile didn't gave that vibe at all – and Tsuna turned slightly toward Takeshi, without letting his eyes leave the arena "Any news from Kaze?"  
"Not available..." he frowned "That means she's **Recalling**. She must have found something."

"Don't mind me," continued Xanxus in the battle field, visibly amused by Kyoya's leaking killing intent "I'm just here to pick this piece of junk." he explained, the false benevolent act easily denied by his satisfied smile  
"Tch, get our of the way, scavenger." demanded Kyoya

Before Xanxus could answer, a movement alerted him, and he jumped back once more, as the Gola Mosca was getting up again, and started to fire at will around him – but he was just a second too slow in dodging, and the large caliber bullet grazed his left leg, leaving a large bleeding wound behind.  
"Oh, that's really too bad," said Xanxus, voice dripping with fake concern "Because you prevented me from getting back my Guardian, it went berserk." his smile was now triumphant "And now, nothing can stop it... Really too bad..."

The machine now out of control, all the Guardians jumped back to avoid the numerous attacks...  
"What the hell is wrong with this thing!" protested Gokudera "It has better weaponry than even a tank!"  
"Bouhaha! This is really a terrible accident, isn't it?" asked Xanxus toward the Cervello "If it hadn't been for the other's Cloud Guardian, Gola Mosca wouldn't have gone out of control!"

 **[Goal complete!** +5*10 000XP  
 **Goal update:** neutralize Gola Mosca  
 **Bonus goal update:** Save Nono  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+50 000XP, unlocks Faction System]_

"That asshole!" shouted Gokudera "He just wanted to kill everyone and pin it on us from the start!" with this, all the Guardian went into their fighter stances, weapon at the ready  
"Shit what do we do?" asked Belphegor

"Nothing." answered Mammon calmly "We need the Cervello's new orders."  
"What are you talking about?" protested Levi, still heavily injured but back on his feet "They're attacking the Boss!"  
"Indeed. And did he ordered us to assist him ? No. His plan is still ongoing, wait for your orders, trash." answered harshly the baby

¤.¤.¤

Kazami appeared in the living room under the surprised looks of the assembled Vongola X and Nono's Guardians, that were back with Reborn from an unsuccessful search for their Boss.  
"No time!" she shouted, already sprinting toward the door "Alien Force, stay with the non fighters and be ready for an oncoming attack, the others with me! We have to take out Xanxus, **now**!"

Immediately, Mukuro was by her side, followed by Reborn. Nono's Guardians, who didn't know her, were a bit surprised, but followed the Arcobaleno's example – after all, Reborn wasn't someone who would follow blindly without reason.

"Xanxus knew he wouldn't gain the Famiglia's approval with only the Ring Battle..." started explaining Kazami while speeding toward the school, restraining herself from leaving the others in the dust, and having opened her chat with the Night pack at the same time in order to let them hear her explanation "So he decided that the best way to gain approval was to make it seem as if we killed Nono under the Cervello's eyes. Even if they know something fishy is going on, once he's Boss they aren't supposed to go against that, and he gambled on it."

"How the heck does he think he'll make this work? You both adore Nono, there's no way you're going to go against him!" protested Mukuro, who like everyone had clearly seen the twins worry for their jiji  
"Except if he is only used as a hidden power source in a war machine..." corrected Kazami  
"Gola Mosca." understood Reborn, as they finally got in sight of the school – or rather, the war zone  
The Guardians shuddered "You don't mean..."

"Nono-jiji is fuel for this abomination." confirmed Kazami, as Tsuna was launching a powerful Sky Fist against it "The CEDEF have all the evidences, please save him."  
Flame ablaze, she jumped into the field, Fuurin biting into Xanxus arm, the man barely able to protect his face, not suspecting the newcomers.

¤.¤.¤

"Unprovoked attack from the other heir allies." commented Xanxus, still laughing in spite of the blood on his arm "I hope you're taking note!" he added toward the Cervello  
"Shut up!" shouted Kazami her fury against the man that had abducted her jiji finally free to unleash

As for the Cervello, one of the two girls, who had been on the phone a second earlier, put her mobile back in her pocket before announcing "An emergency situation has been enacted by the head of the CEDEF. Vongola Xanxus, you are hereby charged with treason against the Famiglia, abduction of the Vongola Nono and murder tentative against him. If you don't stop the Gola Mosca right now, the accusation can and **will** be upped to murder if necessary."

As she said that, a heavy attack from Tsuna went through the golem, finally shutting it down.  
As the smoking metallic structure fell, it cracked in two, revealing it's "fuel".  
"Jiji!" shouted an horrified Tsuna, running toward the withered old man "Jiji!"

Disengaging from her own battle, Kazami followed, the twin falling to their knees around their grand-father.  
Everyone stood frozen, stunned by the revelation – and Nono opened his eyes, life flickering in them "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun, Kaze-chan it's my fault.. For letting Xanxus wake up..."  
"So he really was the one to free him." sighed Reborn "But during these eight years he spent frozen in ice, Xanxus rage and thirst for revenge festered..."

The twins were crying, and as the old man fell unconscious, Mizuki, who had been monitoring the situation with the others, apparated to take him at home where she could heal him, saying as much to the Guardians before going back.  
As for Xanxus, he was now laughing "And here I hoped I could pin it on you, gaki!" a large smile "Wouldn't it have been fun?" he faked crying "That lunatic, he dared kill Vongola Nono in front of his own son... Nobody would have protested to my becoming the tenth!" his eyes darkened "No matter. I'll kill you all! The Vongola is mine!"

 **[Goal complete!** +10 000XP  
 **bonus goal complete!** +50 000XP  
 _Faction System unlocked_  
 **Goal update:** beat Xanxus]

And just like that, the fight was back on, the three Varia present finally entering the fray.  
"Xanxus!" shouted Tsuna "This ring at you finger," he said, pointing to the Sky ring the other hadn't given back "I'll take it back for myself! There's no way I'll let the Vongola fell in the hands of someone like you!"  
The other laughed in answer "What do you think you can do against me and my Varia! Right now, all your little friends are getting slaughtered by by men!"

"Tch. Don't underestimate us Vongola X." retorted Gokudera, not even phased by the threat against the non fighters – after all, that's why they had the Alien Force at the ready with them  
With this, he ignited his Flames, followed by the other Guardians  
"You wont kill us that easily!"

"I told you he had Flames!" snarled Mammon toward Belphegor, unleashing the chain masking his power – only to jump out of the way of one of Reborn's bullet  
"Be ready to face me if you enter this fight, Viper." warned the hit man  
The other Arcobaleno took the warning seriously, but didn't reign in his powers "So be it."

As for Levi, he looked around him, his Lightning Squad coming on the ground as instructed, only a few of them speeding toward the houses of the Guardians.  
Tsuna jumped out of the fight for a second, sending a warning to the Alien Force, then went back in, toward Xanxus – only to be stopped by Belphegor "Not so fast, false Decimo!"  
"Out of my way, you waste of time!" retorted Tsuna, Flame Fist flying toward the boy

But now, the Varia had seen their Flames, and finally understood not to take them lightly – this battle wouldn't be as easy as the precedent.  
Looking around him quickly, Tsuna shouted "Night pack, the Guardians, Day Squad the mobs! Kaze with me, let's take care of this asshole!"  
And just like that, the Guardians jumped into their usual team, leaving Reborn against the other Arcobaleno.

¤.¤.¤

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, the older Guardian couldn't help but smile at the effectiveness of the young fighters – they maybe highly unusual, with nine Guardians and two team where it normally was only one seven members team, but they already were a Famiglia, even if no official ceremony had announced them yet.  
Yes, their Boss was right to chose them...

"Let's keep an eye on them." declared the old Rain Guardian "If they can't handle it, we'll step in."  
His companions nodded, still fretting a bit – they'd rather know how their Boss was faring, but it still was their responsibility to see this to the end.  
They had to have faith in the Young Vongola healer.

¤.¤.¤

A Flame enhanced tonfa sent Belphegor flying away from Tsuna – the mad prince was soon up, wiping blood from his face and laughing, but it had been all the distraction needed for Tsuna to jump out of the fight and toward the scarred man that was blocking his sister's weapon with a handheld firearm.  
"Ah! You think you can do something against me!" laughed Xanxus

The twins jumped out of the oncoming attack, and the wild red Flames ate at the wall of the school "Do you know why Primo fled to Japan? That's because he was afraid of Secundo! Because your weak Dying Will Flame are nothing against my Wrath Flames!"  
"Shall we see, then?" asked Tsuna, deadly calm "Between your Flames and mine, which are the strongest?"

Both men jumped toward the other, Xanxus massive Flames seeming to overpower Tsuna for a moment – but then, his Day Flames seemed to slice through the other's attack, and Xanxus flew backward, a heavy bruise already coloring his cheek.  
If he hadn't had his spar against Reborn, Tsuna would have probably been touched be the next attack – because making good use of the dust cause by his fall, the varia Boss had hidden a Flame enhanced bullet.

Tsuna jumped out of the way, recognizing the attack as the signature move of the Vongola Settimo – Reborn had made them learn at least basic information on all the precedent Boss after all...

As for Kazami, she'd used her brother's attack to jump in the back of Xanxus, leaving two deep slash before jumping out, the man already turning toward her, firing on instinct. At such a short range, the girl didn't dodge fast enough, the bullet leaving a burning trail on her right arm that would probably scar, the power behind the bullet so impressive that she was sent side way into a tree. She frowned – nearly anyone else would have died from that attack, the condensed power in those Dying Will Bullet truly frightening.

There was no holding back in this battle – taking advantage of Tsuna occupying their enemy, she called up her Status Window.

[ **Assassin** class chosen!  
Retroactively grants +5 Agility and +2 Luck every 10 Level]  
 **[Main Characteristics updated!**  
 _+25 Agility, +10 Luck]_  
[ **Fighting** sub-skills replaced from **Hand to Hand** (18/100), **White Weapon** (49/100) and **Ranged Weapon** (24/100) to **Close Range** (53/100), **Mid Range** (27/100) and **Long Range** (11/100) skills, **Discretion** (55/100) evolve into **Shadow Blending** (27/100) and **Shadow Killing** (28/100)  
unlocks **Killing Intent skill** (1/100) _(what was instinct can now be used as a tool)_  
unlocks **Shadow (2/4)** Perk (Discretion 50 and Assassin class) (+10%Agility) and **Close and Personal (2/4)** Perk (Close Range 50) (+10%Strength)  
unlocks **Beginner Shadow Walker (1/10)** Ability (+10% Agility and Luck / +10% Damage and Speed when active, cost 2FP/minute when active)]  
 **[Skill creation!**  
 **Shadow Step** (2/100)skill (Agility 100) (that kind of speed isn't human anymore – it looks like teleportation, but it isn't!)

 _note that every 10 point over 250 in speed will count as 1 point in the Shadow Step skill]_

¤.¤.¤

While Tsuna and Kazami were fighting Xanxus, the Day Squad was taking care of the small fries – the task wasn't all that hard, but still intensive because of the shear number of men the Varia had under their name.

As for the three remaining members of the Night Pack, they were against Belphegor and Levi, an unrelenting fighting force that didn't gave the two any respite – identifying and breaking Mukuro's illusions was something they only managed thanks for their training against Mammon, and between Takeshi's katana and Kyoya's tonfas, they had a hard time dodging long enough to sent their own attack their way.

And in a few minutes, the Varia weak point was evident: contrary to the pack, they didn't know how to fight together, each being used to fight alone.  
As such, maneuvering them discretely to hinder each other had been easy enough – and soon, Levi was dodging an attack from Kyoya right into Belphegor's knifes. Of course, the enemy Lightning Guardian wasn't weak enough to be defeated by just that, but that was just the first step...

Belphegor, being after all a genius, understood what was going on by the second time Levi dodged into his attack, but the lack of importance the Varia accorded to their teammates then came into play "Watch you actions, useless fool!" he bite out to his fellow Guardian, no even deigning to explain what was going on clearly "They are playing you like a kid!"

Growing frustrated, Levi finally managed to jump out of the fray long enough – not even realizing that it was what the wolves were waiting for.  
And the moment, the parabolas opened, Takeshi let out a slash in their direction, his Flames using the wind wave provoked by his attack as an edge...  
"Impossible! How can you read the wind like this! You are no storm!" protested Belphegor as half of the other's umbrella fell to the ground, neatly cut in halves  
"I may not be a storm, but I do follow the wind!" answered Takeshi with a wild smile

As he said that, he jumped out of the way, revealing Kyoya just behind him that fell on the prince with all the ferocity he possessed. And while Mukuro's birds of prey were destroying the remaining umbrellas, Takeshi was attacking the man directly, his katana brutal and unforgiving for the monster who'd nearly killed Lambo.

And in the same movement, the three teens left Belphegor and Levi on the ground, bleeding out, and unconscious. Seeing Nono's Guardian approaching to take the two Varia into custody, they turned their attention toward the remaining battles – the Day Squad was just about finishing up with the underlings, Reborn was clearly outmatching Viper, and the three way battle of the Sky would soon be the only one still on going, the school in shambles around them...

¤.¤.¤

Meanwhile, the two Arcobaleno were facing each other, Viper using his true illusions to deflect Reborn's bullet, knowing he wasn't fast enough to dodge compared to the other – but still, they had been cursed together, they knew each other well – the seven strongest...

And yet, yet it wasn't enough and the illusionist fury was rising "How is it possible!" he yelled, as Reborn evaded all the attack coming a him "How is it that you've grown even stronger in spite of this trice-damned curse!"  
Reborn smiled – like the other, he'd stopped to improve himself at first, merely keeping his abilities at the same level they had regressed to. But that day, when Kazami had talked to him at the end of the first dungeon, she'd woke up his fighting spirit without even knowing it.

Somehow, before he even knew it, he'd seen her for the kindred spirit she was, and it had given him something he hadn't had in a long time – hope.  
And now, he was far stronger than his fellow Arcobaleno, there was no doubt to it.  
Even though the curse was taking it's toll, more and more, to his stamina, he wouldn't let himself grow weak.

He couldn't bear the thought.

Relentless, he fought the other in a corner, making him realize how weak he'd become. And finally, when he was on the ground, too weary to move anymore, he approached him "You talked about finding a cure."  
Viper ayes widened "Why would you care about this now? You never..."

"I just didn't want to give myself false hope." shrugged Reborn, before glancing at Kazami, now fighting alone against Xanxus "But now, I want my life back." he gave a serious look at his fellow cursed baby "I won't leave Namimori, but us Vongola X have a lot of informations and unusual technologies in our hands. If you need help, or have a lead..."

Viper nodded "Alright. But it won't be free of charge!" he menaced, making Reborn smirk at his well known greed, before the other sighed "Gah, what am I saying, of course it will be free of charge! I don't want to die, so if there's anyway to break this curse.."  
He gestured weakly to his fellow "My chain, there's another one, smaller, in my mantle," he explained "Take it and have your scientists analyze it..."  
Reborn obeyed, and nodded his thanks.

The Mist Arcobaleno turned toward the last battle still ongoing, knowing there was nothing more he could do to help his Boss "She's a lot like you, you know..."  
"She'd a lot better." couldn't help but contradict the other baby  
Viper smiled knowingly, but didn't answer.

¤.¤.¤

"That man is persistent!" shouted a more and more furious Kazami, as she dodged yet another attack before going in with her own attack, that was, of course, parried by the other's weapon  
"Ah! You can do nothing against me, little girl! No one can rival with my speed!" he proclaimed, using the burst of his Flame bullets to propel himself even faster, not seeming to catch on the fact said little girl was still following his speed easily

Using the respite his sister was providing, Tsuna started to focus, his Flames flickering wildly as he entered the Zero Point Breakthrough mode – something he'd really had difficulties to master, explaining why he took so much time to active the Ability he'd unlocked when finally perfecting this.  
As long as he was in this state, he could switch between positive and negative Dying Will, letting him absorb and assimilate the enemy damages.

But Xanxus had felt the strange flickering of the Dying Will Flames that were characteristic of this mode, and was turning back toward him, ire rising "What do you think you are doing, you monkey!" shouted Xanxus "Trying to use techniques you don't know anything about! **Scoppio d'Ira**!"  
Powered up by his fury, his Flames gained even more power, and Tsuna knew there was no dodging the wave of rapid fire coming his way.  
Time to test the usefulness of his technique against this monster.

"Ahahah! That's what you gain for trying to play with things you don't understand!" laughed Xanxus as a storm of dust hid the place where Tsuna had faced the attack  
But then, he stopped laughing abruptly – wondering why Kazami was simply waiting patiently. And his fury rose once more, as the boy stood out of the dust, attack already heading his way "Stop thinking you're facing a little boy."

The man's fury had no limit, as he saw the other's eyes – that same, determined stare as Nono, that same stare that seemed to say he didn't like the fight, and yet didn't plan on loosing anytime soon, not against someone like him...  
And Tsuna was on him, his Fist leaving a layer of ice behind.

"How **dare** you use this attack!" shouted Xanxus, madness clearly showing in his eyes, and fear flickering in them at the familiar sight  
"Ah yes. You're familiar with it, aren't you?" Tsuna stare toward him was cold "After all it is the same attack Nono used to stop you when you tried to kill him eight years ago. The same attack that left all those scars on you."  
"Don't you dare talk about things you don't know about!" yelled Xanxus " **Colpo d'Addio!** "

¤.¤.¤

But Tsuna didn't even need to dodge – because Kazami, so fast she seemed to teleport, was already in front of the two powerful bullets, slicing through the attack with Fuurinkiba under the unbelieving stare of the other fighters who were now all finished with their fights...

"Don't worry about it," the girl said in a sweet and foreboding tone "Because this time you won't be vanquished by the ice..." and to her brother "Please, Tsuna dear..."  
Tsuna knew there was no holding back his sister – and as much as he despised Xanxus, even more than Mukuro the day they'd fought, this was a battle he could cede to her; because this time he knew her anger far surpassed his.  
"He's yours." he conceded to his sister

"Now, trash." the sweet smile was more and more bloodthirsty "Let me show your true speed..." she breathed in his ear, so fast he didn't even see her move

He jumped away from the girl, not believing what she'd just done – but no matter, his wrath would be stronger, he knew it. He was a man who never gave up after all. Jumping toward the girl, he grasped he wrists – if she was too fast for him to shoot at, he'd just finish her off from closer.

"Big mistake." smiled sweetly Kazami, as he tried to break her with the shear power of the Wrath Flame around him "Because if I'm in the range of your Flames..." and suddenly, blood started to appear, from innumerable small wound that weren't there a second before "Then you're in the range of **my** Flames..."

Tsuna, who had met the others back to get out of the way for his sister, took a double-take when he saw her Flames "So she finished it..." he breathed, in awe "The **Hitohira no Senka**."  
"Beautiful, and deadly." completed Reborn, on his shoulder, echoing his thought  
The result of her training – her own replacement for an aura like the Hyper Dying Will...

The deep bloody red Flames weren't wild anymore, but hugging her body, and she was leaving around her a cloud of sparks and fiery particles dancing if the wind provoked by her own aura - each of these Flame particles a razor sharp edge around her, when you added to that the fact that Serpente main Ability was to add a poisoning effect to all her attacks, and coming near her or in her wake was now a **very** bad idea, just like Xanxus was coming to understand...

"How..." the rage filled man couldn't finish the question, feeling himself weakening – he jumped away, knowing he couldn't stay in her Flames, whatever they were doing, it was sapping his strength rapidly  
"Shall I be kind and explain?" she wondered, before jumping toward him, her kyoketsu-shoge tearing one of his pistols from his hand, then looking at him in the face "Nah, you're not worthy of it!" she laughed

A few more evaded attacks between the both of them, Kazami playing around with her prey "You know, I could have forgiven you." she mused, as with a wide slash, most of her Flame curled around Fuurin and opened a large gash in the man torso  
"I mean, a coup? That's no big deal in the end..." the end of her kyoketsu-shoge slashed against his face, blood flitting around them  
"But targeting my family..." a last move, and Fuurinkiba burrowed in his heart

"That I can't forgive..." she breathed, as the Wrath Flames died with their owner

¤.¤.¤

 **[Quest complete!** +10 000XP  
 _Arena updated]_  
 **[Arena update log:** new Boss and Challenges added

 _note that contrary to to Arena fights, Challenges can be deadly]_

[ **Hallows** progressed to rank 10!  
You can now read the aura of those around you, gaining a small understanding of their emotions]

Kazami readied herself to keep calm, as she started to feel powerful emotions around her, and her own jumbled emotions, the **Hallows** progression having once more reduced the damper on her past life.  
Slowly, she turned toward the strongest emotion around...

"No!"  
The cry was desperate – and surprising for the imprisoned Varia, who had just witnessed, unbelieving, the end of their leader.  
"How are you alive?" asked Belphegor, his tone somber "We saw you die."  
But Squalo didn't answer, still shouting "How dare you!"

And like the death goddess she was, Kazami was in front the bound man, Fuurin pressing against his throat "How dare **I**? Think carefully about your words, shark, least your death becomes a lot more real this time! I'm not feeling merciful right now, not after what that trash you called leader **dared** to do to Nono! Not after what he tried to do to **my** Famiglia!"  
He closed his mouth, seeing in her eyes that those were no empty threats.

Finally, it was Takeshi who answered the prince's question "It was but a trick, I let you see me slashing him, but I had a way of smuggling him out. After all, Squalo was supposed to be the Varia head, he must have had some answers..."  
Seeing Belphegor and Levi surprised look, he guessed they hadn't known about their teammate past, contrary to Viper.

"Fat lot of good it gave us." shrugged Lancia from behind Squalo "The asshole didn't say a thing."  
"I'm no traitor!" shouted the swordsman  
"Ah! That's a good joke! Because all this farce was nothing more than a wide scale treason!" retorted Gokudera harshly  
"It's not as if we knew anything about it." shrugged Belphegor "But well, we're on the loosing side, so the joke's on us."

"So, will you talk, now?" asked Tsuna, who was now by his sister's side, letting the girl lean tiredly against him "If not for us, at least for them," he added, pointing at the subdued Varia "They have the right to know."  
"Not like I have any choice left, is it?" asked bitterly the swordsman, he close his eyes "Alright, alright!" he looked at the people around him, listening attentively to him "Did you know that the complete rings each hold a power?"

"Power? But then..."

¤.¤.¤

"Why didn't he used the Sky Ring?" Squalo laughed "That's because you must have Vongola Blood to inherit **that** Ring."  
After that, it was like a dam was broken – and he talked to them about all that he'd discovered about Xanxus history after the Cradle affair, when he wanted to know what had provoked his Boss hatred for his own father.

He talked about a boy born into poverty, and Wrath Flames ablaze – and how his mother because of those deluded herself into believing the boy was born from an affair with the Vongola Nono.  
The crazy woman had tried and tried, and after a few years, finally succeeded, presenting her son to the most famous Boss of the city – and Timoteo Vongola, when seeing the boy, accepted him as a son, even though he knew it to be impossible.

After that, Xanxus grew up in the Famiglia, and soon became a spoiled, violent teen with nothing but contempt for his three older, and weaker brothers, convinced no one but he was worthy of the Decimo title; the two X in his name had to be fate.  
Of course all of this came crashing around him the day he learned he had no blood relation whatsoever with the Vongola – the laws of the Famiglia being what they were, he never would be Boss. From that day on, his rage grew and grew, as hot as the Secundo jealousy for Primo.

Who cared if he wasn't born into the right family? He'd take it all for himself!

And so, he started to plan a coup – only to be stopped by his own father, who couldn't even end him himself. Eight years went by, and trapped within the ice, his fury grew stronger and stronger, until the day Nono made mistake of waking him up, still hoping to mend his broken relationship with his adopted son.  
That wasn't to be...

"And now," ended Squalo, turning an empty stare toward Kazami "It's all over. You killed him."  
"Big words coming from a professional killer. You are really blaming his death on me? If he wanted to live, he should have never approached me and mine." calmly stated the girl without any remorse, glaring at him coldly "Are your really so weak that you needed a man whose hatred had burned all other feelings to live?"  
A spark a anger burned in the emptiness "How dare you! His anger against the world was an inspiration!"

"An inspiration to die! Hatred never led to life but only to death! If you'd persisted on following him, the only reward would have been death! You're worth more than that! Loving the thrill of the fight doesn't mean forgetting about the value of your own life and a leader that made you believe such non-sense is no worthy leader!"

With that, she stepped away from the Varia that were being led away by Nono's Guardian, never realizing that her heated speech had touched them, her brother still by her side and holding her hand as if he never wanted to let her go – reborn on her shoulder, simply stating "You did good, bambina."

As for the Varia, they would be angry for a while yet, but after that – after that they'd think back to what she said.

* * *

The Vongola X had let Nono's Guardians take charge after that, helped by the Cervello – apparently, Iemitsu was already on his way too.  
They didn't really care.  
That night had been far too long, and everyone went back home, more than ready to sleep. Any debriefing could wait for the next day...

Rising from the bed Tsuna and her shared, since the hit man was like always, "borrowing" the other bed, Kazami went to the backyard, looking at the green garden, as she finally allowed herself to feel.

And the dam broke, tears smearing her face.

She startled, feeling a small shape leaning against her, and a voice far too young for the soul she felt near her calmly say "I was fourteen the first time I killed someone. A no good thug, assaulting a young girl. I hit him, making him drop his gun, and as he was getting up, with a knife in hand, I just grabbed his weapon and shot him. Four times, two in the groin, two between the eyes. I was seen, but fortunately it wasn't the cops but the man that became my trainer..."

"I was eleven the first time I killed someone." answered Kazami to the unasked question, "I was weaponless, and defenseless, but then I saw that every time I touched him, it burned him, because he was possessed by Voldemort. So I threw myself toward him, and I burned him to cinders..." a snort "After that, I was only told that apparently it wasn't me burning him into ashes, but Voldemort possessing him that killed him..."

"Wizard do suffer from a total lack of common sense."

"That they do..." she sighed "They've been released again, you know... my feelings toward my past life... each time it's something different." she closed her eyes "The first time, it was memories of my fiancée. It hurt, but I was okay soon enough, because I'd already had years to mourn him. Then it was my friends."  
"And now?"  
"Death... those I killed, those that were killed... When you sum them up, it makes a lot of people..." another sigh "And then, there's today's body count. Between the Fortress and Xanxus, I don't really know how many I killed tonight..."

"Does it really matter? It's not as if you could have done anything else."  
"I could have spared Xanxus." she contradicted "But I really couldn't find it in myself... Because someone like this, he could have acted as if he changed, or repented, but as long as he was alive, I'd always fear for Tsuna and Nono and all of our Famiglia's safety..."

"Tsuna and Nono would have probably sparred him..." mused Reborn, knowing better than to lie to her "But sometimes, they're just too soft for this world we live in. I wouldn't have spared him either."

Kazami smiled softly, and laid down on the sun deck, Reborn's heat against her soothing her as they conversed into the night.  
She didn't remember falling asleep – nor knew how she ended up into her bed, the cursed hit man sleeping peacefully against her...

But she wasn't haunted by any nightmare, like she'd feared – and all she could remember when waking up, was a strange dream about an adult Reborn carrying her to bed; of course it was impossible – still, it was a good dream because as she did note during their spar, adult Reborn was good looking, and probably the one person she could relate to the easiest, along with Mizuki...

As for Reborn, he was wondering if his new obsession was making him stupid.  
Maybe – probably.  
But still, it was a nice kind of stupid, because it had been a long long time since the last time he'd held a loved one in his arms – even if it was only for five minutes...

¤.¤.¤

Kazami's wake up was slightly embarrassing – really how could she explain why she was blushing when she saw Reborn? Normal people didn't blush when facing babies – but then again, she did know that Reborn was anything but a normal baby.  
And was it just her, or did he seem – smug – about it? Ah well, the hit man did tend to be a bit conceited...

The Vongola X assembled for a mid-afternoon lunch after that – everyone having slept well past noon – Takeshi bringing a mountain of sushi and other snacks given by his father, which added to Mizuki and Kazami's cooking, and finally, they were ready to go over the recent events.

"Iemitsu is back in Japan." announced Reborn first "He arrived this morning and is staying with Nono's Guardians at their local hideout."  
"They took Nono in custody early this morning. He hasn't woke up yet, but he was stable, and I've done most of the heavy healing, I left them a potion regimen to complete it." explained Mizuki "You've really impressed his Guardians, so they trusted me pretty easily for seasoned mafiosi..." she noted in her usual dreamy voice

"I've taken a look at the log regarding the Wardrobe and Faction systems!" announced Haru excitedly "The wardrobe System give the possibility to instantaneously change to a pre-saved outfit!" she demonstrated, going from her current clothes to cosplay outfit, then back to her clothes "For now, there's three slots available and if you switch for clothes that weren't saved, they be stored in the Clothing tab of our inventory..."

"You know I'd somehow guessed it would be useless when I saw the name of this new system, but I'm eating my own words right now..." admitted Tsuna, in awe "And your new cosplay is really good!" he added toward Haru, who beamed at the praise – not noticing the small, almost immediately gone, frown the compliment provoked from Kyoko  
Kazami, who'd seen her friend reaction, smiled secretly – it seemed her brother's affection wasn't as one-sided as it used to be...

"The Faction System concern established group..." continued said friend "For example most of the Famiglia are present in the listing. We already knew about them, but now, being affiliated to a Faction, grant a specific boost, and wearing it's coat of arm add to it."  
she opened the Faction Window and enumerated "For example, the Vongola give us a +3 Charisma boost, and the coat of arm add +10%to our Defense and Flame Defense, the Night Pack has, quite logically, an Agility base bonus and a Damage/ Flame Damage boost, same a Strength and Damage / Flame Damage boost for the Day Squad and finally, an Endurance boost followed by once more a Damage / Flame Damage one."

"There's already our design recorded for the Night Pack," took over Hana "But we still haven't decided for the Alien Force and Day Squad, so feel free to share any idea, and we'll make more armbands..." as she was saying that, Haru was giving their own stripe of clothing to Kazami and Mukuro, whom hadn't gotten them yet, and both put them on immediately  
"I was thinking along the line of some kind of bird rising with a sun background, with golden thread for the Day Squad," explained Haru "And maybe a green triangular shaped head for the Alien Squad?" she mused, clearly having fewer ideas for the last team

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to create a new permanent team for the non fighters?" suggested Takeshi "If permanent team are counted as Factions, in could be good if you gained, say, a defense bonus, for example..."  
"Not a bad idea..." admitted Hana, a bit vexed that she didn't think about it herself " By the time we grow a bit more we could have a healing, diplomatic and crafting team..." she muttered, more for herself than the other and already thinking about it

"So now, let's get to the fun part!" enthusiastically shouted Ryohei "What's new with the Arena System?"  
The fighter immediately called said window. There was now several tabs on the window instead of a single list of arena – the Boss, Training and Challenges tabs.

The _Boss tab_ was, naturally, the list of the Boss they already had before, now updated with seven Boss ranging from level 60 to 70 : the **Varia Assassination Squad**.  
In the _Training tab_ were a few new settings: the previous Empty Arena, and several Arenas with waves of different level mobs.  
Finally, the _Challenge tab_ , just like it's name said, listed a few one time only challenges – the **Fighting Dreamers** Challenge in grey since it had already been completed.

"So what's the plan?"  
"Well, it's not like we need to wait on a training quest to train..." mused Takeshi "And somehow, I don't think our next opponent will be any weaker..."

Just as he said that, a notification popped, provoking a glare from Gokudera "You just **had** to jinx us didn't you, you baseball freak!"  
Somehow, even though the boy wasn't all that avid player anymore, the nickname had still stuck – Takeshi didn't gave up on the sport, which he still liked, but his dream wasn't to be a professional player anymore, not since he'd became a member of the Vongola X, and the Night Pack...

 **[Rush Quest! You talked about training?**  
 **Goal 1:** have every Guardian choose a Class before next Life Quest  
 **Goal 2:** have every Guardian over 75 in his main Flame Skill before next Life Quest  
 **Goal3:** have every Guardian over level 60 before next Life Quest  
 **Bonus goal:** have non Guardian fighters meet the goals  
 _ **Reward:** +10 000XP per Goal, unlocks one grade A Box Weapon for every fighter that meet the requirements upon completion, update on the Communication System upon completion, team land in the same position upon starting the next Life Quest_  
 _ **Bonus Reward:** +10 000XP per goal met, unlocks one grade A Box Weapon for every fighter that meet the requirements upon completion_  
 _ **Failure:** update of the Communication System, scattered team upon start of next Life Quest]_

"See! You jinxed us!" protested Gokudera again "Even the quest name is mocking us!"  
"We're going to fail again, aren't we..." sighed Tsuna

"Meeting these goals won't be easy." admitted Takeshi  
He was echoed by a "Hn."  
"See! Even Kyoya agrees!" he concluded  
"Wow... You even speak his language now." remarked an impressed Hana, before coming back to the topic "We need to plan for this scattering of the the fighters!"

"We could improve on the localization charms we distributed to us non-fighters, like to have them appear on the Map..." mused Souichi "I should be able to work on something."  
"Whatever you need to do, do it quickly." advised Kazami  
"Kaze's right..." nodded Takeshi "I mean **rush** quest? Since the short time one lasted around two weeks, it means we have even less time..."

"Arg! Can't we get a break?" protested Tsuna "I was looking forward for the spring break! And now it's going to be spent training..."  
"I know." nodded Ryohei "I wanted to go to the boxing camp! But well, it can't be helped... because it's to forge a better future!"  
The surprisingly deep remark surprised everyone.  
Then the boxing boy yelled an " **Extreme**!" coming from nowhere, and they were reassured...

¤.¤.¤

Even if everyone was joking lightly, the truth was they took the situation very seriously – because for most of them it had been the first time they'd seen someone die, and the Varia assassins, even if they had been dispatched without problems given the fact that two Arcobaleno were with them, had only reinforced the fact that this was not a game but a life changing choice they'd made the day they decided to follow Tsuna and Kazami...

They had spent the next few days training for the fighters, and crafting or plotting for the non fighters, everyone getting ready like they could – and they all met for diner time at the Yukimura's, enjoying those peaceful times together as long as they could.

The first goal and bonus goal had been easy enough, Lambo and Mukuro being the only Guardians not having already chosen their Class.  
The Mist Guardian decided to go with the Mage path, which granted a primary Intelligence and secondary Wisdom bonus.  
After simplifying the situation as they could for Lambo, the cow decided to become a Protector, a class granting an Endurance and Strength boost that would go really well with abilities present and future.

Of course, I Pin had also understood, and now was a Monk, just like Tsuna.  
Bianchi chose to follow Reborn, like always, even if it seemed she was now spending a lots of time with Lancia – said Lancia became a Warrior, while Ken picked the Berserk class and Chikusa the Rogue one.  
With that, the first, and easier objective had been done the first day, given a consequent 140 000 XP, which was nearly two whole levels and gave back a bit of hope to the Vongola X regarding the difficulty of this new quest.

This time, the fighters had opted to forgo the individual training, as they already had that not to long ago, and instead focus on the new Challenges, and high level dungeons, working by team – and even including Lambo and I Pin, who had joined Bianchi in the Alien Force, deciding their fellow teammate were strong enough to protect them.

Of course, the long hours spent in the dungeons, while fun at first, soon became boring to the young children – but each had someone that knew how to keep him entertained: Lambo by Gokudera who was grumpy yet kept care surprisingly well of the cow, while I Pin thrived under the atypical attention of Bianchi, making some of the Vongola X fear for the future...

Kazami hadn't had any trouble meeting the second goal, as she was but a skill point away and had eight of them waiting to be used between the levels gained with the end of the previous quest, and the first goal... Tsuna, of course was already well ahead of that goal, and Mukuro had been in roughly the same situation as Kazami.

But it hadn't been as easy for everyone else, most of the other Guardian having better fighting skills than Flames skills, all having had the former for far longer than the later – as such, most of them were rather in the higher 40 range – worse, Gokudera was under 40 for his main Flame; the explanation had stunned his friends: the Italian had five Flames available to him! Of course, with so many Flames to update, it was slow going, and his Storm Flame was the only active one for now, but he wasn't too far from updating the other Flame into a beginner status, being near 25 in all of his Lighting, Rain, Sun and Cloud Flames...

Thankfully Chaos' Game must have taken them in pity, as Flame related Challenges had appeared – each person could take the challenge only once, but it gave an absolutely enormous +10 Flame point for each Flame type available.  
The same kind of challenge had also appeared with the Elemental Affinities, and were tested – they discovered that while taking the challenge for a Flame type you didn't already have wouldn't unlock it, taking the Elemental challenge did unlock the new affinity.

While interesting, it wasn't really useful, apart from the Fire affinity and , for the assassins, the Shadow Affinity, seeing as it was a slow growing skill, just like the Flame skill, but contrary to it they didn't have any boost to their learning rate, like the one given by Reborn.  
Kazami had the sneaking suspicion that it could be useful in another life, and the XP gain remained useful in any case ...

¤.¤.¤

Namimori Middle School had been closed after the last battle, the damages too heavy to just keep it under wrap with illusionists like it had been done until now – the official version was the "gas explosion" one, which made Kazami sigh at lack of originality...  
A wizard goes mad a kill a few muggle? Gas explosion! A mafioso gets out of control and destroy a whole school? Gas explosion!

Since the school wasn't in any state to welcome any student, the spring holidays started three days earlier.  
Seven days into their new quest, the level requirement had been met by everyone save Lambo and I Pin who were respectively at level 41 and 43 – as for the Flame requirement, the only one who had met it were the twins, Chrome and Mukuro, and Kyoya...

 **[Rush Quest Failed!**  
 **Goal 2:** +5*10 000XP  
 **Goal 3:** +8*10 000XP  
 **Bonus Goal 3:** +4*10 000XP  
 _Communication System updated]_  
[ **La Cruento Lama** Storm box weapon gained  
Tsuna gains **La Cappa di Neve** Sky box weapon  
Kyoya gains **Il Dardo Nebbiosa** Mist box weapon  
Mukuro gains **Il Sciarpe Gemelli** Mist box weapon  
Chrome gains **Il Sciarpe Gemelli** Mist box weapon]

 _note that a Flame skill of 50 with the corresponding Flame and a ring attuned to the same Flame is required to activate a box weapon  
The box weapons will be available in fight only once the next Life Quest is started]_

[Level up! You are now level 64!  
 _+2SP]_

"Eh? You've got a Mist Flame too Hibari-san?" couldn't help but remark Tsuna, surprised  
"Hn."  
"Oh. True, I guess it really wasn't useful to know it until now..." he answered thoughtfully

"So even you are starting to speak his language?" sighed Hana "I guess we'd all better learn it then, because if no one force him to speak in complete sentences, he'll never do it voluntarily." she mumbled for herself, a bit peeved at the Guardians who all seemed to be used to the Cloud Guardian attitude by now  
"It's not all that hard you know," couldn't help but explain Takeshi, not liking the small frown on her brow "Just read a bit about body language and wild animals..."  
"Wild a... that make a surprising amount of sense... Thanks!"

"Still, skill 50 to use those new weapon, that's pretty high..." said Gokudera thoughtfully, thinking back to his own Flames – his Storm skill was at 62, and the others around 30  
"Tch." muttered Kyoya  
"Well, of course you have both Flames over 50! You're Hibari _fucking_ Kyoya!" protested Gokudera heatedly, while barely dodging the tonfa heading for his head "As long as something can be used in a fight, you'll be good with it!"

"Down, boys." instructed Kazami in a calm tone  
Kyoya stopped attacking, still glaring, but nested back in the large sofa where the Night pack was stuffed  
"What about this ring requirement?" asked Tsuna, "Does it have to do with the Vongola Rings?"  
Nobody had an answer to that, so it was decided for the crafters to take a look at the rings and the box to investigate while the fighters were training...

"Anyway," concluded Kazami, going back to the Flame skill requirement "Seems like, quest failed or not we aren't stopping to train our Flame skills just yet..."

 **[Mid term Quest! Make up exam!**  
 **Goal:** meet the Rush Quest Goals before the end of the next Life Quest  
 **Reward:** +10 000XP per goal, unlocks one grade B box weapon per fighter when they complete the requirement]

"Eh! That's pretty good!" smiled Takeshi "One more level and I'm good for the skill requirement!"

Gokudera didn't comment, a bit depressed at being the last in term of Flame progression, before Tsuna turned toward him, smiling "Don't worry too much, you may have more difficulties progressing because of the sheer number of Flames you have, but you'll also become unstoppable once you've got them under control! I mean think about it, you may not be battle ready with them, but you're the only one that can light five different Flames, that's like ultra rare according to what Reborn told us about Flames!"

Reborn smiled as Tsuna reassured is worried right hand, from his perch on Kazami's shoulder – the boy had really shaped up since he'd came to train him; at first he had only been a moderately good fighter, who loved his sister and followed her, but now he'd came into his own as a leader knowing both how to give orders when needed, and reassure his subordinates, and a good fighter who would be able to protect his Famiglia...

As for the crafters, they'd taken note of the different grade the boxes seemed to have, and were already ready to work on the rings - and the chain Reborn had given them, wanting to help him...

* * *

A few hours later, as the night was falling, Kazami was heading out.  
"Where are you going?" called Tsuna from his bed, where he was reading peacefully  
"The temple." answered the younger twin, her intuition acting up

"You think you'll see your kitsune fox friend again?" asked the boy, thinking about the last time they'd be there  
"Who knows," she shrugged "I just got a feeling I should check what's happening there."  
"You want me to come with you?"

"Don't bother about it, I'll call you if I need." reassured the girl, nearly out of their room  
"Let's go then!" concluded Reborn, perched on her shoulder as if it was evident he was coming

Tsuna gave a piercing look at the hit man as the two left the room – he had changed recently, it had started after the battle with Mukuro, but was more visible since Xanxus' death; and yet he seemed to be the only one to see it...  
How attached Reborn had become to Kazami.

He could understand it, somehow – because Kazami's past life made her more adult in her mind than most of them, and Reborn himself was an adult trapped in a young body, they probably could relate to each other easily.  
But it still worried him a bit, because if that affection grew too much, it would only led to heartache to both of them with Reborn's curse, and that was something he didn't wish on either of them...

¤.¤.¤

While he was having those heavy thought, Kazami and Reborn had reached the shrine where she'd met the kitsune previously, oblivious to Tsuna's worries – and they immediately knew that Kazami's intuition hadn't led them astray, as they heard a piercing, terrified scream, coming for a voice too high to be anything but a young child...

 **[Event LV90! Third time's the charm!**  
 **Goal:** Rescue Sachiko!  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+100 000XP, +25 Shadow Affinity_  
 **Failure:** Sachiko dies]

"Level 90?" she gave a glare at Reborn "That's your fault, you know!" she accused, in a tone that made it clear she didn't really hold it against him – the hit man was now level 83 in his cursed state, and level 12 of his specialization without the curse, so it was evident the event level took him into account

"Ah, then I guess I better help you fix the situation." he answered easily, jumping from her shoulder while Leon found his way into his hands  
Stunned, Kazami took a few second to regain her bearing – Reborn never fought with them – _Never_! Even if they didn't really know why...  
Well, come to think of it, he did fight against Mammon, but still, the other was also an Arcobaleno so it didn't _really_ count, did it?

"Well, are you coming? We've got a child to save!"  
And finally, a smile blooming on her face, she followed him, Fuurin having found his way in her hands too, and they rushed toward the top of the stairs.

This time, Kazami recognized immediately what the three things attacking the young girl were – corrupted yokai, each of them.  
From the look of it, Hebi yokai, that were slithering toward the girl – or well, the kit, since she had black, furry ears standing on her head and a fluffy dark tail beating wildly in her back.

An **Observe** later, Kazami was ready to curse – three level 70, and all immunized to poison, of course. The three of them were damage dealers, which meant they didn't have a lot of life – but as she too, didn't have a lot of Health Point, she had better not take any attack head on.

She gave a side glance to Reborn "I'll get her."  
Of course, the hit man understood what she didn't say – and started to shoot at the beasts while she dashed between the bullets toward the small girl.  
Carrying her with one hand, she parried an oncoming strike with Fuurin in the other hand, and dashed toward the shrine, where she left her, instructing her to hide.

Then, she was back to the battle with a Flash Step, activating with a thought her **Hitohira no Senka** and killing one of the three snakes before they even saw her, still focused on Reborn, before jumping out of the way of the other two attacks.

If she had been lucky with the first snake, the following minutes were far harder – the two remaining snakes were nearly as fast as her, the fastest enemies she'd ever faced, adult Reborn excluded.  
Thankfully, the synergy between her and the hit man was excellent, the man having seen her fight often enough that he knew exactly how to attack in order not to hinder her – and Kazami learning on the fly how to move between the bullets.

It took nearly ten minutes of dodged attacks from both side between she had adapted enough to Reborn that when the next wave of bullets came toward the snakes, one of them was forced to dodge right into Kazami's deadly aura, and on her blade.

After that, taking care of the last enemy was but child play...

¤.¤.¤

 **[Event complete!** +100 000XP, +25 Shadow Affinity  
 **Hidden bonus complete –** From the frying pan... : defeat one opponent with a Synergy attack  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, unlocks assassin class **Battle Sense** skill (10/100) (your instincts are so sharp that you feel everything around you in the battlefield)]  
 **[Level up!** you are now level 66!  
 _+5CP, +4SP, +1PP]_  
 **[Level up!** Reborn is now Spe-Level 14!  
 _+4SP,+1 PP]_  
 **[new Perk unlocked!**  
 **The Call of Darkness (1/4)** (Shadow Affinity 25) _(+10% to all Shadow base abilities)_ ]

Kazami smiled at her fighting companion, and they went back to the little girl that was coming out a the shrine, an awed look on her face clearly indicating that if she had hidden, it clearly must have been in a place where she could still see the fight "Whoa! Papa was telling the truth!"  
Reborn and Kazami exchanged a surprised look, and the young woman started to have a niggling feeling...

Feeling that was confirmed a few second latter, when light foot-steps and a ragged breathe alerted them to a familiar newcomer "Sachiko! Inari-sama, kit, don't frighten me like that!"  
"But I wanted to see the Immortal Hime, Papa!"

Hiraku sighed, and child in his arms, he turned toward the pair, bowing deeply "I owe you once more, Sawada Kazami Hime, for this is more than my life that you save this time, but something far more important... the life of my only child and heir." he affirmed, before angling himself toward Reborn, that was once more sitting on her shoulder "And to you too."  
Kazami smiled "It was natural, and anyone else would have done the same."

"Maybe, but not anyone would have survived." he affirmed, giving an impressed look at Reborn and her "Ask me for a boon, such a thing cannot stay unrewarded."  
Kazami was silent for a moment, knowing that refusing would be the same as saying Sachiko's life was worthless, when she was hit by a sudden inspiration, and to Reborn's surprise, she said "My friend, as you probably know is cursed..."

"Indubitably. A powerful curse, that even us wouldn't be able to break without knowing more about it..."  
"Even without a cure, would you have something to help?"

The kitsune took the time to think about it before he answered "There is an artifact..." he finally said, thinking his every word "That was used in the past by an ally of the Kitsune Clan, a great Wolf Demon that had been cursed by a dark miko when he refused her..." he started to explain  
"She cursed him into his animal form for as long as he refused to take as a mate. Of course, he searched far and wide for a cure, but only a true miko could lift this curse, and Yokai and Miko didn't mingle at that time... So no cure was found, but he did manage, thanks to his search, to come up with a way to lessen the curse..."

¤.¤.¤

He weaved an illusion, making appear the image of a light yellow piece of amber, perfectly round and with a fang occluded in it – said fang being engraved with what Kazami identified as a mix between Nordic runes and oghams...  
"This is was he came up with. This seal use both ambient magic and the owner inner energy, and when enough is stored, he can reclaim his true form for a time... But there is a catch," he warned  
"This is a Yokai made item, and as such, it will decide by itself if the new owner is worthy or not of its powers... And if you're not found worthy, you could die." he ended, looking at Reborn with serious eyes "Knowing that, do you still wish to try?"

There wasn't any hesitation in Reborn eyes when he nodded.

Hiraku smiled his approval, and put his daughter down, instructing her "Stay here, while papa gets the Ookami's Ma no Kiba."  
The girl nodded seriously, then immediately started to babble with Kazami while her father disappeared. They didn't have to wait for long before the Kitsune was back, two necklaces in hand. The first one he gave to Kazami "Here, so people remember you're a friend of the House of Fang."

The girl accepted with a smile, replacing her equipped necklace with the new one, who had better stats, and was, fittingly, a lone fang.

Then Hiraku turned toward Reborn "When you put this on, the trial will start." he warned again  
And as the kitsune as warned, as soon as he closed the clasp around his neck, darkness surrounded him – then a man appeared in front of him...

Or rather, like he had been told, an Ookami, piercing blue eyes trailed on him, fangs out in a wild smile "So you're the human who dare call on my power... Come, little mortal, and prove me your worth!"

 **[Challenge Quest! Fighting Destiny!**  
 **Goal :** survive 5 minutes against the Ma no Kiba spirit  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, cursed-bound legendary artifact Ma no Kiba]

The hit man smirked, and got ready.  
He wasn't loosing this fight – not with the ability to regain his adult form, even if only temporarily, as a reward!

From the other side, Kazami had seen Reborn disappear – and Hiraku said softly "Do not worry, this man has a strong will to live. I doubt he'll fail."  
"I know he won't." agreed Kazami, the flicker of worry gone nearly as soon as it had appeared

And five minutes later, a silhouette reappeared at the same place it had been gone from. The battered, bloody silhouette, of an adult hit man with a victorious smile on his face, that drew her in his arms with a passionate kiss, that she returned just as fervently; letting herself forget for a few seconds that the curse would soon be back.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV66:**

Strength: 21(27)  
Agility: 90(140)  
Endurance: 25  
Intelligence: 31(37)  
Wisdom: 48(57)  
Charisma:26(34)  
Luck: 39(53)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 277/613  
Dam/ F Dam: 209/146  
Speed/ F Speed: 349/144  
Critic/ F Critic: 340/250  
Def/ F Def: 77/97

 **Day Squad:**

Sawada Tsuna LV 62, main stat Intelligence  
Sasagawa Ryohei LV 61, main stat Strength  
Gokudera Hayato LV 62, main stat Intelligence  
Dokuro Chrome LV 64, main stat Wisdom  
Bovino Lambo LV 41, main stat Endurance

 **Night Pack:**

Yamamoto Takeshi LV 63, main stat Agility  
Hibari Kyoya LV 65, main stat Strength  
Mukuro Rokudo LV 67, main stat Intelligence


	11. X Future Arc 1

Hi! I'm back!  
Well the writing of this went faster than I thought... but maybe too fast, I strained my thumb -_-  
Anyway, thank again to everyone following, favoring and reviewing the story!

\- I changed the end of the last chapter (like, the two last lines or so) I'm still not really satisfied with how it turned out, but it's still better than the precedent ending I think. I sounded a bit two tamed for those two before, I think...  
\- for all those who asked about the reaction about Tsuna/Nono toward Xanxus death: I'll answer about it here, and in next chapter. Do keep in mind that Tsuna may be kind, he's still very different from canon Tsuna and he's known his sister all his life and has lots of affection for Nono, instead of barely knowing him, so of course his reaction is different toward Xanxus  
\- regarding the "Reborn would have spared Xanxus"comment... er... honestly I really don't think so. Reborn is a hit man, a killer, and the only reason he doesn't fight in canon story is Nono's orders, the reason he fights here is because his loyalty shifted toward the twins - and he lets them fight Xanxus because he trust them. Yes he may have ideals and honor but he still is a hit man  
\- for the comment about kyudo... yes I do know kuydo isn't sword fight but archery. Kazami has learned to handle a sword in aikido, not kyudo. but it gave her a bit of knowledge about long range weapon, that's all. and she may use it later on...

* * *

The next day, Reborn and Kazami disappeared.

They had been enjoying a small down time in the Yukimura's backyard, I Pin and Lambo running around the teens that were lazing out in the grass, when the cow tripped on his own feet just as he was preparing himself to fire the ten year bazooka – smoke replaced the place where Kazami and Reborn had been a second before, and nothing came.

 **[Life Quest! What could have been...**  
 **Goal:** assemble an assault team  
 **Reward:** +25 000XP per goal, Crafting System update upon completion]

The stunned Vongola X stayed in front of the dissipating smoke, and finally, Tsuna breathed, voice trembling "If nobody appear when you're shot by the ten year bazooka, does it mean that..." he shuddered, but couldn't bring himself to finish his thoughts

"Don't say something so stupid." cut Kyoya, in a surprising long sentence for the violent boy "Alphas don't die easily."  
"You're right." immediately replied Tsuna, somehow feeling better from the harsh reprimand

"And we wouldn't have had a new Life Quest if it was something like that." added Gokudera thoughtfully "But it also mean that whatever is happening isn't happening here..."  
"Or rather, now." corrected Hana  
They turned toward her, most of the Vongola X surprised at the affirmation "Well, it fits, doesn't it? Because they disappeared because of the ten year bazooka, we can only assumed that something is happening that is messing with time..."

"So if we somehow got shot by Lambo's bazooka..."  
"It is possible that we would meet up with them." nodded the intelligent girl, before raising her voice toward the boys that were already heading toward the cowering cow "Don't be hasty, you monkeys!"  
They turned back to her, surprised.

"If my theory is correct, then you have the opportunity to be ready before going." she explained "I doubt the two weeks time limit is a coincidence."

The crafters had understood what she meant, and were now around her, taking items out of their Inventories.

"Since the goal is to prepare for an assault, take these." said Haru, distributing armbands – the new coat of arms  
"I've also got new toys!" said Souichi with a smile "Taking a look at Mammon's chain, the Rings, and the box weapon, this is what I've got..."

He designated the first item on the grass in front of him, a light chain "These are Mammon's chains improved. They can hide your own Flames as long as you wear them, in term of powers sensing and visually too. You can fight with them, but they dampen your powers as when you wear them so remember to take them off against a powerful enemy..." he explained

"This version," he added, pointing to another item, a simple ring looking remarkably like a wedding ring "This version is to be used in combination with a Flame ring. According to the Rush Quest log, I studied the Flame Rings, and how to produce gemstone able to conduct Flames. The Flame of the user, ring and box must be synchronized for the box to open... and those band ring will hide these ring aura, the same way the chain hide your whole Flames. But unlike the chain, the Flames won't be hidden when you activate the ring or a box, don't forget it."

He shrugged "I don't know if it will be useful for everyone, but I still created enough for at least the Guardians. Better safe than sorry and all that..."  
He passed the chains and band rings around – there was enough chains for everyone, but only nine rings, Tsuna took two – one for him, and one for his sister.

"I've upgrade the non Vongola Guardian Rings with said gemstones." took over Kyoko "The old Vongola rings are already A Grade, but the other were only C grade." she explained, giving back the rings to the Alien Force, an giving Kazami Night Sky ring to Tsuna "They are now A grade too, I'm not yet advanced enough to upgrade any of them to S rank..." she admitted, blushing a bit, and everyone just knew that she had probably grinded her crafting skill just to be able to make the rings that powerful

"As for the box weapon, I already gave them back this morning." concluded Souichi "So as soon as you head into the Future, you'll be good to fight."  
"So what do the grade stands for?" asked Lancia, eying the ring he just got back

"The power surge they can stand." explained Souichi "In other words, S Grade stones are good for even low level specialized fighters, A grade for class level 100, B grade up to level 80, C rank for level 60, D grade for level 40 and E grade for level 20, in other words, normal people... But since most normal people don't even know about Flames, that's really kind of useless."

¤.¤.¤

"Now, let's decide on on an order of departure." took over Hana "Remember that you won't end up together in the Future, so it's probably best if you don't go all at once to have a bit of time regroup and get updated on the situation out there."  
They nodded reluctantly, and Tsuna mused for a bit "I guess the Night Pack should be the First to head out..."  
At Kyoko surprised look, he explained "They are better in stealth than us Day Squad, and it makes little sense to keep the team separated..."

"Alright, so lets say... The Night Pack could head out today, they we wait three days, then the Alien Force follow suit. And finally, the Days Squad in six days."  
"Eh? Why not us first!" protested Gokudera  
"First, because Lambo is a part of the Day Squad, and he needs to go last since he's the one with the bazooka." explained Hana in an impatient tone "Then because since Tsuna is in this team, the other two teams should have had enough time to be up to date with the situation, and be ready to find you fast when you arrive. And since Tsuna is the Heir right now, it is more than possible that he's already the Boss in the future... And as such, targeted by enemies we don't know anything about yet."

Tsuna frowned, not liking the second reason, but knowing the others agreed with Hana – and he really couldn't refute the first reason...

"During this time, we'll make more chains and rings." declared Souichi "They may be useful in the future, and I'll also look to see if I can't create those boxes... I've already tried, but the Crafting System doesn't seem to be able to compute the data output of these things..." he muttered, aggravated  
"Do you think that's maybe why there's a update of the system unlocked at the end of the quest?" suggested Haru  
The geek eyes lightened "I really hope so!"

"Tsuna, give Kazami's stuffs to the Night Pack." reminded Hana "Since they are going first, they might as well take her things. And maybe some stuff for Reborn too? He doesn't fight often, but better safe than sorry."  
"True." nodded the teen, obeying, while Kyoko also gave them a sun ring - that she had been making for I Pin, but she should have time to make another one  
"Warn him not to put too much power in the ring." reminded Kyoko "Like I said, it's good up to level 100, so his cursed form should be good with it, but if he somehow regain his adult form, it won't stand the shock."

"Everyone head up to the Potion Lab," instructed Mizuki, taking over from the girl "If we're not coming with you, who knows how long it will be before you'll be able to resupply..."  
"Good point." admitted Hana "I can't believe I nearly forgot that!"

"I'll also take care of explaining why you vanished." added the witch "Can't have your parents worry uselessly, or the school expelling you for non-authorized absences if you're still not back once school starts back, can we?" she smiled

One hour later, the Night Pack was ready to head to the future.

 **[Hidden bonus goal complete –** plan ahead: +50 000XP, temporary status effect " **Prepared** " (+5 HP and FP regeneration per minute) for all fighters during current Life Quest  
 **Hidden bonus gal complete –** guess where Kazami and Reborn disappeared: +50 000XP, **All Seeing Eyes** Perk (+10 Intuition) ]

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazami and Reborn had appeared in what appeared to be an underground base – and in front of them, a tall man, whose soul and aura was strangely familiar.  
"Welcome back, Reborn..." said a warm voice, before being tainted by surprise "And... unsuspected guest?"  
Reborn and Kazami had already jumped into fighting position, weapon trailing toward the unsettlingly familiar man "Wow! Calm down, Reborn!" he said with the smile "It's me, Tsuna, you know, Dame-Tsuna!"

Reborn snorted "Wow, you really make a bad job of impersonating the Decimo, boy." he said, contempt in his voice "First, I've never called Tsuna a Dame, second, I do admit that an aura can change in ten years, but even the basic feeling of your Flames is off, and that's something you can't change" _strange gaming mutation excepted_ , he added mentally "And finally... Not recognizing your own sister? Really?"

The other eyes widened at the speech "What the hell are you talking about, my Flames have always been Sky Flames!" he affirmed "And I never had any siblings!"  
"Reborn..." breathed Kazami "He really does have Tsuna-nii's soul... And if you think about it, these Flames feel like normal Sky Flames..."

Reborn frowned, not really liking were this was going – but then, when you took in the new Life Quest title in consideration "The ten year bazooka must have malfunctioned." he muttered "And sent us in a universe where you weren't born..."

The alternate Tsuna's eyes widened at this affirmation, and his aura fluctuated, the man looking both panicked, and relieved "We didn't plan on you being from an alternate universe..." he muttered "You were supposed to be **our** Reborn, not another! This put our whole plan in jeopardy!"

"Which means you **meant** to take us from the past." deducted Kazami "This is no Bazooka malfunction."  
"No, no, the idea was to take me and my guardians at the time we had the most potential growth left and train them here." he explained, calming down  
"Why?" asked Reborn suspiciously – this was sounding awfully as if they thought he wasn't doing a good enough job

Apparently Kazami had felt the same, because her eyes widened, and she muttered to him "Observe."

[ **Sawada** "Decimo" **Tsunayoshi**  
 _LV 79_  
For years, he was known as Dame-Tsuna, until Nono sent Reborn to train him. He refused to inherit the Vongola for years. He has been taking over the head responsibilities for three years, while Nono is progressively retiring – but the emergence of a new, hostile Famiglia put him and his in danger.]

Level 79? Well, in a way, they were right: he hadn't done that good of a job to train him, it seemed.

Or rather, he had done a good job without Chaos' Game – because they had already remarked that the strongest fighters they saw that didn't have the luxury of the gaming interface were in the level 90 range, and were the Arcobaleno or well-known hit man and underworld fighters, followed by the Famiglia Boss that generally were in the 70 to 80 level range...

¤.¤.¤

"Because this future, and all the others, are instable." he admitted, embarrassed "Between the death of all the Arcobaleno and me destroying the Vongola rings, the Tri-ni-siette balance of power is crumbling. And _that_ man is using the opportunity to take over the world..."  
"Wow, back up, Tri-ni-siette?" asked Kazami to Reborn

"Three sets of powerful artifacts: the Vongola rings, us Arcobaleno's pacifiers and the Mare ring. Those artifact are what is called the Tri-ni-siette, and the reason behind my curse."admitted Reborn, causing both alternate Tsuna and Kazami's surprise "We were tricked into the curse, as you can guess, it's not as if the one who did it explained anything to us beforehand." he muttered bitterly "But from Viper's data about the curse, those three sets of artifacts are linked in some way, and have been for as long as they have existed."

"I didn't know about this." admitted Tsuna "Just that those three sets are coveted by a man that is taking over all the alternate future we could see... or well, not me, but a hidden ally of mine. Thankfully, the pacifiers disappeared after your death and that of the other Arcobaleno, escaping him, and our rings were already destroyed, and as such out of his reach too..." he sighed "But then, he had his scientists work on time travel to bring the Vongola Guardians from a time where the rings still existed to get his greedy pawn on them."  
"And a mad man bent on world domination getting his hands on 21 powerful artifact isn't a good idea..." breathed Kazami

"Indeed. So my ally and me plotted for our past selves to be sent here like he wants, but not **where** he wants, and then, Reborn would train them to defeat him."  
"Why not you?"  
"Because to keep our past selves here, each of us will have to be put in stasis." he admitted "Which is why we had Reborn sent first, to explain the situation to him, and put him in relation with what's left of the Famiglia..."

¤.¤.¤

"I don't like the way you're phrasing this." sighed Kazami, a frown on her face "What happened to the Vongola?"  
"A burnt land policy against us from the Millefiore, the Famiglia he leads." answered the alternate Tsuna somberly "We've lost all contact with Nono and his Guardians, most of the CEDEF is in shambles, the Cervello are now working against us... The Varia are fighting in Italy right now, what's left of the CEDEF heading toward this base, as are my Guardians."

"The Varia? Who leads them, them?" asked Kazami curiously, wondering if Squalo and the other had been pardoned, or the unit entirely restructured  
"Eh? Well, Xanxus, of course. Who else?" answered the alterate Tsuna, nonplussed  
"You were right, Reborn..." she sighed "He really is too kind-hearted..."  
"What do you mean?"

"Why would you let someone like that alive?" she nearly shouted "He is a fucking time-bomb!"  
"You mean Xanxus is dead in your world?"  
"Of course he is! I would never let such a threat toward our Famiglia alive!"she bite out  
"And your brother approved?" he asked dubiously

"This really is an alternate future." muttered the girl irritably "My brother may be kind, and doesn't like killing, but he understood why I did it." she answered the man who looked so similar to her own twin, and yet clearly wasn't "Mukuro was instable, but between the unbreakable vow and his merging with Chrome, he's changed... And well, he had good reason to be unstable, because human experimentation is just disgusting... But Xanxus? He may love the Vongola, but he was fundamentally twisted, you don't use your own father's life as fuel for a robot just because he didn't tell you he was adopted!"

"He was redeemable." protested the other heatedly  
"Really? So, would you trust him with your back if the Vongola wasn't at risk?"  
"I would!"  
"Truly? So if you trust him, you wouldn't have any trouble trusting him with Kyoko's life, for example? Or maman's?"  
He faltered, then protested "They aren't a part of the Vongola, he wouldn't..."  
"Ah, so Xanxus loves only the Vongola? He never kill any of them, then?"

No answer.

"Still the same psycho I see. He is merely a mad dog leashed and waiting to be freed once more." she affirmed "And the moment he will be able to, he'll turn back against you and his father again. This is not a redeemed man, just an unstable weapon you're using against the enemies of the Famiglia." she said with scorn "You seem to fail to see the difference between kindness and weakness, and that's probably why you need your past self to fix a situation brought by your own mistakes! Are we supposed to defeat your new enemy without killing him, too, when he killed so many of us and wants to take over the world?"

Her harsh diatribe had stunned the adult in front of her speechless, and she knew that she probably had been unnecessarily callous but this version of her brother frightened her – because kindness was good, and all, but if he'd forgiven Xanxus and truly believed him redeemed, then how many other enemies had he spared, that could stab him in the back as soon as they felt strong enough to do it?

In the end, it meant that he was still alive only thanks to his, and his Guardians, strength – he hadn't changed the underworld at all, he'd became a part of it!

¤.¤.¤

Finally, the man sighed "We probably won't agree on this." he admitted "And as much as I'd like to convince you that you're wrong about Xanxus, we have bigger problems right now..." he smiled weakly, still a bit shaken by the passionate speech, and didn't add that he also feared to be the one convinced he was wrong in the end "Anyway, there's no need to stay in the parking now that Reborn's here, so shall we go somewhere more comfortable? Plus, we need to put Reborn in a safe place..."  
"What do you mean?"

"There is a reason why the Arcobaleno were vanquished," he explained, leading them to a heavy, airtight door "The Millefiore have developed a non Tri-ni-siette radiation, that affect the Arcobaleno, paralyzing and slowly killing them..." he gave a piercing look at Reborn "It's strange you're not already weaker, come to think of it..."  
Reborn and Kazami shared a look, and he took out the Ma no Kiba, that was hidden under his dress shirt – the talisman was glowing, and when he **Observed** it, he got his answer

[ **Ma no Kiba** (963/500 000 – 2 seconds) legendary artifact  
 _cursed-bound to Arcobaleno Sun Pacifier  
prevent outside worsening interference with the curse_  
constant drain 1FP/minute / FP storage capacity 500 000 FP  
convert rate: 600FP - (LV+speLV) = 1 second curse free]

"It's protecting me." he said to the other two  
"Makes sense," mused Kazami "The previous owner wouldn't have wanted his curse to be changed to worse once he found a small way around it... So, how much does it helps?"

"It stores my Flames to convert them in time." he explained roughly, while using Leon as a calculator "Right now, I should have 20 seconds curse free in a week, but it caps at 17 minutes..."  
"Not a lot then..."  
"No, but far better than nothing." said the hit man with a smile

"You've already got a protection from the non Tri-ni-siette?" asked a surprised alternate Tsuna "Our scientists haven't been able to make something so small yet, they only could install a repelling field around our base... But too late." he finished, his eyes darkening  
Kazami was starting to feel bad for the man – even if she still thought he was an idiot compared to her brother, he still was suffering and had recently lost a lot of people. And she hadn't been able to refrain from protecting sheep that were calling her a dark lady, so a man who was just a bit too kind, but still trying to make things better?  
She was already regretting loosing her temper earlier, because a situation were most of the Vongola and all of the Arcobaleno were dead - who had he lost, on top of Reborn?

She didn't like this future one bit - and even if it wasn't their future, it didn't meant they couldn't help.  
With a sigh, she pressed a reassuring hand against his arm "We'll change things. That's why you called us here, didn't you?"  
He smiled, starting to see a bit more to the strange new girl "Yes, that's why."

¤.¤.¤

They were now in a furnished kitchen, and soon seated around a table, drinks in hand "This is a plan ten years in the making," he admitted "But that couldn't be enacted as long as we didn't have the necessary technology."  
"Large-scale time-travel."

"Exactly." he nodded toward Reborn "The idea, like I already explained, was to train our past selves with the current weapons and fighting methods of this era, and then for them to help the remaining Vongola in a worldwide assault against the Millefiore. But the true aim of this assault for them would have been to meet with my ally, that is closely monitored."  
"A spy then?"

"Yes. And also the one who know the most about the situation. But I'll simplify it for you: the Millefiore Boss became as powerful as he is because he can see into alternate universes and use what he saw elsewhere in this time-line...That's how he was able to rise in power so quickly. But my ally had a similar power, and saw that once that man awoke his power, all the different universe rejoined in one way... Apocalypse."  
"What?"

"He is bent on world domination, as you said earlier. But not once did he manage to unite the Tri-ni-siette in the other worlds, and they all fell into chaos under his reign after that... So he decided that he needed the Tri-ni-siette to gain absolute power, and started the research on time-travel; giving us at the same time one last chance to vanquish him."  
"You mean that nobody stands a chance against him without a Tri-ni-siette artifact."

"Without a Tri-ni-siette ring." corrected the other "Because they are the strongest rings in existence."  
"And if you are aiming for the Vongola rings, it means the others rings are under in his hands."  
"Yes." nodded the man "He owns the Mare Sky Ring, and his six most powerful fighters, the Funeral Wreaths, own the rest."

Drinks empty, they were now in a control room "All the data we've gathered on the Millefiore Famiglia is stored here." he said "the original plan was for my past self to be sent back a bit after you, then the other Guardians, but if you're not from the same time-line, I don"t know how it will be done... It was my ally past self that was supposed to do that part of the job, after all."  
"Don't fret." reassured Kazami "Everybody was with us when Lambo tripped and sent us here, so they probably already understood what is going on and are planing before the join us here."

"Are you sure they will understand?" mused alternate Tsuna dubiously  
"Of course." affirmed Reborn in a matter of fact tone "Things seem really different between our time-lines if you can't trust your own Guardians that much."  
"Oh I trust them," contradicted the other "But to understand what is going on and plan ahead? They are just teens!"

"Very different indeed." muttered Reborn "So... What happened to the Vongola rings?"  
"I had them destroyed a few years back. These thing brought nothing but chaos around them." he said "So I decided to destroy the Vongola inheritance traditions, to avoid another story like Xanxus'..."

¤.¤.¤

Kazami wondered if something more had happened with the rings than in their own time-line, but wasn't given the time to ask – as the bonus goal notification appeared, followed by a level up, and a familiar voice that broke the silence on the Night Pack chat _"Alpha."_  
"Kyoya!" she immediately replied, gaining a surprised look from the alternate Tsuna _"Where are you? Are the others there?"_  
 _"On my way."_ he simply answered

 _"I'm not far from school."_ added Takeshi's voice  
 _"Vindice prison, lower levels."_ added Mukuro's strained voice _"I can't Recall, it says neither me nor the team leader has a Recall point set, and there's no contacting this era Chrome through our bon_ _d_ _."_  
 _"I'm on it."_ she replied, before turning toward the two men that were with her "The Night Pack is here."

"Eh?"  
"Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro Rokudo." she explained briefly, remembering than things were probably very different for this alternate Tsuna's Guardians - after all, she was the one that created the Night Pack, it stood to logic that it didn't exist here " I need to know where we are."  
"This is an underground base." replied the other "It's mainly situated under the school." then processing what she just said "This is no good, their rings presence will be detected! We need to get to them!"

Mentally calling her map, Kazami announced "They could meet up at the temple, or at the school."  
"Good. Tell them to go to the school back entrance then. They'll soon be detected..."  
Then he stopped himself "Arg! I can't go outside, I'll be immediately recognized!"  
"What do you mean?"

"We staged my death to lure the Millefiore in letting their guard down..."  
"Tch. Just point me in the right direction, I'll do the rest."  
"You don't understand! If you get into a fight like you are now, you'll loose! Things have changes!"  
"How so?"  
He got out a small, heavily decorated box, with the Vongola coat of arm on it "These. They changed everything..."

"How do they work?" asked Kazami, thinking about the one resting in her Inventory, not yet used  
"You need a Flame ring, then you synchronized your Flames with the ring and activate the box with it."  
She smiled "Easy enough. We're waisting time!"

Seeing he was ready to protest more, Reborn stopped him "Don't fret, that's unbecoming of a Boss. Kazami knows what she's doing, and beside, it's just an in and out operation, right?"  
Feeling himself calm down under the familiar reprimand, alternate Tsuna nodded "Yes. I'll have someone sent a decoy to fool the enemy into thinking the entrance is elsewhere..." he added, getting his smartphone out

Giving her boys the new meeting point, Kazami mentally set the secret base as her new Recall point, and instructed Mukuro to be ready to Recall himself to her as soon as she got the other two inside.  
As Kazami and Reborn were heading out, Takeshi voice was heard once more _"Ah, Kaze-chan, I think I'm going to be late..."_  
 _"Were you found by the enemy? Apparently our rings can be sensed..."  
_

 _"Ah no, Souichi-kun took care of that and explained us how the box worked."_ denied Takeshi _"But they are a couple of guys attacking what seem to be future Lambo, I Pin, Kyoko and Haru... Even though the seem different from usual?"_ he added hesitantly _"I mean, teen Lambo seems weaker than he was against Levi."_  
 _"That's because we're in an alternate future were I wasn't born."_ warned Kazami _"Things are very different."  
_

 _"that explains it then. Anyway, I'm heading in."  
"Alright. We'll find you."_ confirmed Kazami  
 _"Hn."_ confirmed Kyoya

 _"Please do hurry up and stop hogging the fun battles."_ demanded Mukuro _"_ _B_ _eing emerged in a tank really isn't how I saw myself spending the day..."_

 _¤.¤.¤_

 **[Side Quest! First Encounter!**  
 **Goal:** rescue alternate Kyoko, Haru, I Pin and Lambo  
 **Bonus Goal:** defeat Nozoru and Tazaru  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+10 000XP per goal, 1 intermediate skill book upon completion, +50 000XP per bonus goal, unlocks **Black Spell Challenge** upon bonus goal completion]_

Calling her map back, she headed in the direction the black wolf paw with a T adjoined to it was heading to.  
"It really is annoying to hear only half of the conversation..." muttered Reborn half-heartedly, making Kazami laugh and inform him of the latest development

As for Takeshi, he was already entering the fray, blue Flames enhancing his katana and launching against a slender, pink haired teenager that was floating, propelled by Flame enhanced boots.  
"Who are you!" shouted the boy, barely avoiding the hit thanks to his boots

"Aren't you supposed to give your own name first?" wondered lightly Takeshi, katana negligently resting on his shoulder  
"I am Nozoru, D rank member of Millefiore 3rd Squad, Black Spell!"  
"Eh! I understood maybe half of what you just said." admitted the pack member easily "No matter." he added, getting serious "You attacked people under the Vongola's protection, and this I can't forgive."

"Ah! The Vongola you said?" the pink haired boy laughed "And here I thought we'd killed most of them! You really are like cockroaches!"  
Takeshi only answer was to attack once more – and seeing he wouldn't be fast enough to avoid it, Nozoru took out a box, infusing it with Storm Flames and parrying the blade at the last second with a black death scythe.

But even though he did avoid being hurt, he still was sent several meters backward. Stunned by the power of his opponent, he took a look at the relaxed fighter in front of him, and called to his companion "Aniki! Is that man on the hit list?"  
A tan, heavy built man with blond hair stopped his attacks against a weakened I Pin and Lambo and took an uninterested look "How should I know? Do you really think I remember about all the mosquitoes we're supposed to kill?"

The exchange had been long enough for Kazami to arrive, heading toward the weakened teens "We'll take over." she said with a smile  
"Who are... Reborn?!" Lambo's eyes widened "But you died!"  
"That's what I was told." shrugged the baby "Let's take care of these guys first, then we'll talk."  
"But..." he gave a dubious look at Kazami's small figure "This is Tazaru, a C rank Black Spell, she'll never..."

Not listening to them, Kazami was already jumping toward the man, Fuurin ablaze with Wind Flames.  
"Blood red Flames?" muttered Lambo, surprised "How is it possible..."  
Remembering that they weren't in their own time-line, Reborn sighed – nobody knowing any reliable information about them was soon becoming tiring, even if it would be useful against their enemies.

¤.¤.¤

Tazaru parried the attack with a box matching with his partner, but contrary to the younger one, immediately attacked back, a heavy wave of Storm Flames flying toward Kazami, who took the attack head on, Fuurin cutting through the Flames  
"Interesting..." she remarked "The power behind those boxes is way higher than his own..."

An **Observe** when arriving on site had informed her that her opponent was level 54, while the younger boy was only level 38, yet the power of the attack she'd just defeated was at least that of a level 60 or 65 fighter...  
"Not bad girly!" laughed the man "I'll have a bit of fun with you before I kill you and the other waste of space then!" he added

Kazami didn't bother to answer – using the next few attacks to take the measure of his weapon before asking "is that all you can do, after all this big talking?"  
"What is she doing?" muttered Lambo to Reborn, panicking "He'll slaughter her if he uses something more powerful!"  
"No..." contradicted I Pin, intently looking at the girl dancing around the big scythe "She's holding back."

Reborn smiled, and explained "We've just arrived from an alternate past with your bazooka." he said to Lambo "So of course, she needs to see how people fight in this time."  
The teen eyes widened, and her turned his attention back to the fight, seeing that Kazami's remark had pushed Tazaru to unleash a second box, spikes growing out of his back. Seeing that he still wasn't catching the annoyingly fast girl, Tazaru smirked "There's no helping it then."

A new box was unleashed, three Storm Flame coated disks floating around him, before honing on Kazami, who dodged, only for the enemy's weapon speed to increase  
"It's useless!" he laughed wildly "The Dark Slicers will always go after you!"  
"I see... They're homing on my Flames then."  
"Exactly! You're not so stupid for a little girl! And each time they feed on your Flames, they grow faster, until they reach 1.5 your own speed!"  
Kazami smiled "Finally something interesting!" she praised

As she said this, the three rings were sent off course for a moment by a Flame enhanced tonfa "Hn. Alpha." greeted Kyoya, throwing her something  
She smiled when she saw what it was – well, now that she'd seen a bit how those things worked, time to test her own. Putting the two rings on her finger – the Night Sky one, and another one, clearly made by Kyoko and sporting a gem as red as her Storm Flames, she took her box out of her Inventory and activated it with the second ring, following her intuition, under her adversary wide eyes.

"So she has a Storm affinity..." concluded Lambo, as a kyoketsu-shoge appeared in her left hand, Fuurin still in the right  
"Not only, clearly, this is not the right color." muttered I Pin, before she suddenly guessed, and breathed, stunned "Sky Flames?"  
Reborn smiled, as the new box weapon, flew from Kazami's hand, slashing through the other box weapon, who fell to the ground before going back into a cracked, box form  
"Impossible..." muttered the other, disbelief evident on his face

"Do you mean to say you're fighting without even knowing what you're doing?" asked Kazami sweetly, slashing at him with Fuurin "The Storm attribute is disintegration after all..."  
One last blow, and he fainted, still bleeding

"Wow, you're strong." praised Lambo "But shouldn't you help your friend?" he asked, as she stored her weapons  
"What, Takeshi-kun?" she laughed "He's just playing around." she explained  
As she affirmed that, the boy finished his fight too, pouting a bit "How is it that I got the weaker of the two when I arrived first?"  
"You forgot to **Observe** them." said Kazami with an amused smile

 **[Quest complete!** +4*10 000XP  
 _choose 1 intermediate skill book_  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +2*50 000XP  
 _Black Spell Challenge unlocked]_  
 **[Level up!** You're now level 68!  
 _+2SP]_

* * *

"Seal your rings back." instructed Lambo "Otherwise reinforcement won't be long in coming..."  
"Ah right," Takeshi fumbled around, before finding the two plain band given by Souichi "The band must be worn against your ring," he explained, designing his own ring "And it seals it's aura. The chain hide our own Flames, you can wear it however you'd like, but it also dampens our power if we don't take it off while fighting." he finished, designing his own, that was now around his neck – he was regretting taking said chain off before the fight, but well – as Kazami said, he should have O **bserved** his enemies before jumping into the fray

After a moment of hesitation, Kazami folded the chain, and put it around her wrist, while Takeshi took out two more chains "One for you, and the other for your pacifier." he explained  
"Alright, back to headquarter it is then!" said Kazami with a smile "It'll be better to talk, rather than standing here and worrying about the next attack." she added to the two young women that still were a bit surprised by the latest events

A few minutes latter, they were near the school back door, using the entrance alternate Tsuna had shown them "Welcome back." he said with a relieved smile  
"Not yet." contradicted Kazami, before muttering _"When you want, Mukuro-san."_

Thirty seconds later, the teen was there "That was mean Kaze-chan." he said with a small laugh "Disappearing all alone with Reborn, who knows what kind of unmentionable things the hit man could have done to you when we weren't there to keep an eye on him?" he teased, provoking a glare from Takeshi toward the hit man  
"I'm more than able to take care of myself." retorted the petite teenager "Now tell us what you did while we weren't there, instead of spouting nonsense."

"Hana-san forced us to stay long enough to plan." answered the illusionist "Then we used Lambo's bazooka. The Alien Force is coming in three days, then Tsuna-kun and the Day Squad three days later. But they won't be as lucky as I was if they're stuck in some strange place... I could Recall on your point since you're my team leader, but the other two team leader won't have the time to set a Recall point for the rest of their teammates."

"Anyway, I think each of us appeared where our future self was," took over Takeshi "So if we know where the others future self are, it'll be alright."  
"Hn."  
"Ah! Right!" remembered Takeshi "Kyoko-chan made a ring for you too Reborn! She didn't know if you could use it or not with your curse, but still..."  
The hit man smiled at the kind girl thoughtfulness, and admitted "It depends on the Flame usage of the boxes I guess..." he turned toward Kazami "Since you've had you fun, why don't you tell us what you've learned?"

"My **Cruento Lama** had a 50 Flame Points base consumption, then a 3 Flame Point per minute upkeep, which is quite a lot... But it also added 50% more Flame Damages to my attacks, and the attack I used to break the Dark Slicer was infused with the disintegration quality of the Storm Flames, so the 50 Flame Points additional cost was well worth it..."  
"In other words, these things are absolutely overpowered." muttered Takeshi, taking a look at the box he'd looted thanks to him winning against Nozoru, and pouting "And of course, those idiot only had Storm boxes on them, and low-grade boxes at that..." he added, poking at the closed Dark Scythe with a small glare

Remembering the loot she'd gained too, Kazami opened her Inventory "Eh! Not bad, I've got this idiot Dark Slicer for myself. It's only a grade C, like the one you gained, but it could be useful..." she muttered, before turning toward alternate Tsuna, that had been reassuring the two girls they'd just rescued, while the two teens had gone to take care of their wounds "Say, Tsu-kun! Tell us more about the boxes!"

"Ah yes, Lambo-kun told me you already knew how to use them..."  
"Er, not really." contradicted Kazami "All I know is that I must activate my Flame with a ring of the same Flame type which then activate a box of said Flame type. But between the guy I beat real strength and his box strength, and my real strength and my box strength during that battle, it's evident that even if he was weaker than me, he knew better how to use his box..."

¤.¤.¤

"That would be a problem of Flame Purity then." understood the mafioso, he looked at the four alternate universe kids and the hit man "Ah well! It can't be helped, I'll help you train until the trained that was supposed to meet you arrive..." seeing the empty looks, he explained "My past self was supposed to arrive in a forest out of the city and be found there by a CEDEF envoy, that would have brought him here, then trained him and his Guardians as they arrived."  
"So did you recall your other guardians?"

"I did." he confirmed "Ryohei is on his way and should be back in Japan by tomorrow, Gokudera should arrive as soon as he finds the CEDEF envoy, since she doesn't know how to enter my base, and well, Lambo-kun is already here."  
"And Chrome?" asked Mukuro  
"Eh? Chrome? I haven't seen her in years! She disappeared with the rest of the Kokuyo gang to help your present self escape, but of course, they were unsuccessful, nobody can... escape... the Vindice... eh ! How the hell are you here!" he suddenly realized

"Hn. Herbivore." muttered Kyoya, dissatisfied with this version of the Vongola Decimo – he clearly had the force of a strong fighter, and yet he didn't have the same kind of aura than their Tsuna  
"Don't worry, the omnivore will be there in six days." reassured Takeshi, under alternate Tsuna disbelieving stare

"Come to think of it... Why isn't your Hibari-san a terrifying lone wolf asshole?"  
"Eh! He knows better than that." said Reborn "After all, his Sky has proven her powers times and times again..."  
"Eh? Her powers? Don't tell me I'm a girl in you time?"  
"Tch. Who would follow an herbivore." retorted Kyoya with a glare, alternate Tsuna barely evading his tonfas

"The bambina and Tsuna are twins in our time-line." corrected Reborn "And the Vongola Guardian are separated between the two, as they both are Sky. Those three of the Night Pack are Kazami's Guardians, and the Day Squad, which consist of Ryohei, Gokudera, Chrome and Lambo, are Tsuna's Guardians."  
Alternate Tsuna nodded, committing the informations into memory, then remembered something "And the... Alien Force, then?"  
"Lancia is the leader, and the members are Bianchi, I Pin, Ken and Chikusa."

"Wasn't the Kokuyo Gang sent in the Vindice Prison, then fugitives in your time-line, then?"  
"Ah the Vindice did try to take them in custody." confirmed Reborn, a small smile forming at the surrealist memory "But bambina _convinced_ them it wouldn't be a good idea..."  
Alternate Tsuna gave a quick glance at the girl who wasn't listening to him but talking with Mukuro, wondering what the hell was his twin sister from this alternate universe nobody had ever predicted...

¤.¤.¤

Finally, after leaving Kyoko and Haru in the living quarters part of the underground complex, they arrived at the training part of the base – and went into a large empty room, with reinforced concrete walls "This is the room used to train with the boxes and Flame Weapon."  
The Night Pack turned his attention toward him, and he felt like a group of predators had just focused on him – but still, he wasn't the Vongola Decimo for nothing, and shook the feeling of, to continue "Apparently, you already know about your Flames." he took a ring out of his pocket "The rings give a helping boost to activate your Flames."

"Why would we need that?" asked Takeshi, non-plussed  
Surprised, alternate Tsuna turned toward him "What do you mean?"  
"Well, all nine of us Guardians knows how to activate our Flames." said Mukuro plainly "I mean, even the idiotic cow is starting to be able to manifest them at will."

"I guess tossing him against small fry did work in the end." shrugged Takeshi "And well, he likes to play with his Flames..."  
"I still find it so unfair. Tsuna-nii and I had to meditate countless hours before we managed to do the same thing as him at that age..." pouted Kazami "But anyway, back to topic?"

"Er... yes... Well most people never manage to activate their Flame without the ring. And the rings are the keys needed to activate the boxes so you still need them."  
"Alright, that's the part we understand." nodded Kazami  
"But just activating the Flames isn't enough..." continued the mafioso, activating his Flames on both hands

"They are different on each hand." remarked Mukuro immediately " The right hand Flames emits a power more concentrated, the other has a more diffused power..."  
"Indeed. My left hand Flames are my normal Flames, whereas the right hand Flames are high purity Flames."  
"So power isn't enough to activate effectively the boxes."

"That's exactly it. It's even not good to put too much power with some boxes, they could be damaged, or dysfunctional if you do that..."  
"The two men we beat up talked about grades, any link?"

"The grades are to group people with the same range of power and Flame purity." nodded the man "For example, I'm considered a lower A grade, so if I were to put too much power in a B grade ring, it could be destroyed. Hibari, who is a higher A grade tend to have a collection of rings on him because none of them can withstand his power and well, there's no well known high A grade rings, apart from the Vongola and Mare. "

"Tch." muttered Kyoya, not really happy about his counterpart – being powerful was good, but his uncle Fon had also beaten into him that knowing how much power to use in any situation was another form of power, at which his alternate self seemed to fail completely  
"And the link between the grade of the ring and the box?"

"The grade of the box is the initial power boost it'll need to open. If I try to open an A grade box with a C grade ring, it can either completely fail to open, or open but with a reduced power output."

"So... are the boxes only weapons?"  
"No, there are several types... Storage boxes, like the name say, can store either Flames or items. Weapon boxes stores classical weapons or defense items, and finally, the original boxes were based on animals."

¤.¤.¤

The rest of the day had been spent in the training room, learning more about boxes, and training in controlling the purity of their Flame – then in the control room, reading more about the most well-known enemies they would affront in the Millefiore.  
The next day had been spent in self training by the Night Pack, intent on grinding on the Flame Purity and Power Abilities that had appeared after alternate Tsuna's explication, then as the night was falling – not that they could see it, as they were underground – an adult looking Gokudera, and a teen looking Lal Mirch arrived.

"We had to fight a fucking Strau Mosca because of this idiot!" announced the teenage girl, wearing a long desert mantle and a eye visor "Seriously, who the fuck is intelligent enough to use five rings and sixteen boxes together, but not enough to remember about sealing back all his rings!"  
Completely ignoring her, Gokudera was focusing on his leader "What happened, Jyudaime, I waited at the arrival point all day but your past self never made it!" then seeing Reborn and the Night Pack "Wow, did that idiot Irie Souichi somehow fucked up?"

"What is Souichi-kun role in all this?" wondered Takeshi "You didn't talk about him at all yet." he added toward the adult Tsuna  
Said adult sighed, headache growing once more – the alternate time-line they came from really was too different for them to keep up with all that happened here.

"He is the spy I talked to you about, Irie Souichi, A grade White Spell and leader of the Millefiore 2nd Squad." he said, rubbing his brow, before turning toward Lal "You'll be happy to know I've already started your job, now if everyone could calm down and let me explain the situation, I would be grateful..."  
Lal and Gokudera nodded with a contrite expression, and he explained "The plan will be a bit difficult to follow... Because the machine constructed by Irie Souichi to take our past selves here didn't work like it was supposed to. Those aren't our past selves, but an alternate time-line past selves."

"Eh?"  
"Trust the spy to fuck up." muttered a frowning Lal  
"On the other hand, if the rest of their team is like this, things should be easier than we thought..." he added, admitting "Looking at Takeshi, which is the only one I really knew at that age, they are a lot stronger than our past selves."  
"Impossible." immediately denied Gokudera "They are the exact same age, what could have changed their life so much!"

Reborn smiled serenely – the answer was obvious for them, but it wasn't as if they need those people approval. After all, they would soon be replaced by their own teammates.  
"I don't know." shrugged Tsuna, even though he did have his doubts, thanks to the Vongola hyper intuition "Anyway, any other problems?"

"Ryohei will be a bit late," informed Gokudera "The boxing idiot has found something he'd like to investigate. A trail about the Kokuyo gang you asked about yesterday. Apparently, Chrome is in Japan, but the other idiots are in Italy, not far from the Vindice Prison, probably intent on helping Mukuro escape, once more."

"Italia, eh? Well seems like the Alien Force will have a bit of a hard time joining us here." muttered Reborn, before turning toward Tsuna "Is there anything else you'll need to tell us before our Tsuna comes?"  
"Well, like I told you, the assault on the Millefiore in two weeks was a front to have our past selves talk with Irie Souichi, who is also the one who holds the Vongola boxes, which specially designated to work with your rings."

"We'll be a few boxes short." mused Reborn, turning back toward the training area with the pack – as soon as they were out of hearing, he asked "Are you ready for the individual Animals Challenges?"  
They all nodded "Alright, we'll do this tomorrow then, so that you're ready to help with the next team training when they arrive..."

* * *

So, the next day, early in the morning each called the individual challenge that had appeared when alternate Tsuna was talking to them about Animal Boxes...

 **[Quest Challenge LV70! Coming of Age!**  
 **Goal:** Hunt with the pack  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+100 000XP, Grade A Sky/Storm Animal box weapon]_

Kazami looked at the strange goal, non-plussed – then the darkness dissipated to reveal a dark forest, and found herself surrounded by six Yokai; two Kitsune, two Inu and two Ookami. Briefly, she wondered if Chaos really loved yokai, or if it was Fate that was playing with her mind, before focusing on the situation.  
"Tch." muttered one of the wolves "A human in the trial, really? They set us up to fail, didn't they?"

Seeing the others nod bitterly, she felt her annoyance rising, and flared briefly her aura "Would you tell me what's going on instead of yammering like barely weaned pups?"  
The same wolf growled – she growled back, thanking both the fact that she was used to Kyoya's attitude, and her Beast language skill.  
One of the foxes looked at her curiously, then taking in her aura breathed "You're allied with the House of Fang."

At that, the other Yokai stilled, then the same fox finally answered her "This is the pack coming of age trial, us canine Yokai do it together." he explained "But usually, you're supposed to be briefed before entering the trial... ah well, we are separated in mixed packs, given an area and a time limit, and must hunt our designated prey."  
"Alright, so what's the prey?"

"My litter mate." answered the restless wolf from earlier "Bastard killed our sister! He tried to steal one of our most sacred artifacts, but was caught red handed so he was used as prey for this coming of age trial. The elders like him, and don't want us to succeed, which is probably why you're here, we are being sabotaged." he explained, still irritated "Can we go now? We are wasting time!"

"What's the size of the zone, and time limit?"  
"Fifty square kilometers, 72 hours." answered the kitsune from earlier  
Said answer surprised the girl, who was used to short challenges, but she shrugged – there was no helping it after all "I'm Sawada Kazami." she finally introduced herself

The other answered, more or less graciously – the dogs were Katsuro and Satoshi, the wolves Akihiro and the calmer Kazuko, the only other female of the pack, finally the foxes were twins named Nobuo and Masaru.  
"So what can you say about our prey?" asked Kazami  
"He's a good fighter." bite out the wolf "Probably better than any of us." he added grumbling

"Which is why we are hunting in pack." reminded the girl  
"Hn. But he's not all that good at hiding," he remembered "So I should follow his scent easily if we found a lead."  
"Anyone else is in the forest?"  
"Just the seven of us."

¤.¤.¤

"Then I could give us a direction..." mused Kazami, closing her eyes and focusing on her soul sensing ability "Here it is."  
The other were dubious – but they had to start the hunt somewhere, so why not the direction she was giving rather than another? A few minutes later, Kazami had never be so thankful for her speed – because what was so fast for humans was but normal for the Yokai around her. It was a bit vexing, truth be told, but the Yokai still were impressed with her ability to follow them – after all, they couldn't leave her behind since it was a group trial.

"Do you need to stop to eat?" asked Masaru eight hours into the hunt "We yokai don't need to eat as often as humans so..."  
"I have rations stocked, so I can eat and run." reassured Kazami " But I will need to stop before I collapse in a few hours." she easily admitted – knowing your own body limits was very important after all  
At the ninth hour, they found a scent trail strong enough to be followed by Akihiro, who clearly had the better nose among them...

"Apparently it's his starting point. You were right." he added begrudgingly toward the human girl "I don't know what kind of ability you used, but you were right..."  
"So, he's got a nine hours head-start. What should we do?" wondered Katsuro "Speed up to catch with him?"  
"But the human girl will need to rest sooner or later." protested Kazuko, the wolf girl being the more clear minded of them

"You said he was a fighter." remembered Kazami "So he's not too fast, but strong, right?" the wolf nodded, not knowing where she was heading "Is he any good at sensing presences?"  
"Only around a kilometer around him."  
"That's a pretty small range for a wolf." couldn't help but remark Nobuo  
"All of you are pretty fast if I've understood correctly?"  
Everyone nodded.

"Then let me rest one hour, the trail should still be good. Then, We speed up, and hide our presence a bit before entering his sensing range. What's everyone main ability?"  
"Illusions." immediately answered Nobuo  
"Fire ranged attacks." added his twin brother  
"I fight with my claws." answered the wolf "I am a heavy fighter like him... He's just better." he admitted

"In a one one fight, yes. But he'll have a pack against him." reminded Kazami – and with her feral smile, he had trouble remembering she was human for a second  
"I'm not really a good fighter." admitted Satoshi, the dog blushing a bit "I'm more of a healer but well... There's no escaping the coming of age trial, is there? Still, I can manage well enough with a bow..."  
"Then you'll stay out of range." decided Kazami, not even taking note of the fact she was back to giving orders "Katsuro, what about you?"

"I'm heavy fighter too." he answered, pointing to the two handed blade in his back  
"So Nobuo to perturb him with illusion, Masaru harassing him from a distance with Satoshi , Katsuro and Akihiro occupying him on the close range, I'll be up close and personal too..." she looked around them "The three long ranged fighter, I want you to separate and take position around our prey just before we come into range. Masaru, you'll be the one on the opposite side when we circle around him, and will launch the attack with your fire. Then Katsuro and Akihiro will jump in the fray to keep him out of your hair, and the rest of us will joy in the fun."

Akihiro, with his strong temper, and rage against the prey, would have really liked to go against the slip of a girl that was ordering them around – but he wasn't stupid, and her plan was sound enough given what they knew about each other. But still – he'd wait and see until the fight to see if she really was worthy; giving orders was easy, following up on the battlefield was a different story...

And six hours later, they were on site, ready to enact Kazami's plan.

¤.¤.¤

Fuurin finding her place in her right hand, she activated **la Cruento Lama** the second Masaru launched the attack – and even if the yokai in front of them was a specialized level 10 berserk, against the seven of them fighting together, he didn't last half an hour.  
The seven of them assembled around the body, bloody and still exhilarated by the fight, and Akihiro howl of victory was echoed by them all – then a new presence made it's way toward them at a speed so inhumanly fast that their previous rush seemed tame, and a yokai appeared in front of them – a powerful golden kitsune, nine tails floating around him and making Hiraku seem like a weak child...

"Fifteen hours." a smirk "Not bad for a group set to fail by the Ookami Elders."  
The power Kazami could feel hidden behind the cool facade was stammering even if she was careful to hide her awe – and Kazuko, probably guessing how impressed she was, explained "This is Shippo-sama, one of the Lord of the West four trusted generals."

"That I am." he nodded, his sens easily picking on the wolf comment, not surprising her "And why is a human..." he trailed, taking a better look at Kazami "Ah, I see then."  
Kazami was surprised – Hiraku had only picked up on her immortality when she was in a supposedly dangerous situation, how good was this Kitsune to pick on her aura so easily? But the **Observe** was all the answer she needed – _level unknown_ , something she hadn't encountered since Nono-jiji when she was but a child...

"So," he asked, taking the seven of them in on look "A good hunt... Have you decided?"  
Kazami didn't understand the question – but the other six turned toward her.

"As expected." nodded the fox "Come to me then, Alpha of the hunt."  
She obeyed without any hesitation – doing anything else would be stupid – and he took her face in his left clawed hand, gentle, before making his youki flare, as two claws dug a bloody trail on each side of her face. Had she been any other human, she would probably be dying due to the corrosive power of the youki infused markings – as it was, she still was struggling to keep upright, knowing better than to show her weakness in front of fellow predators.

Releasing her, the powerful kitsune turned toward the others, marking each of them in a similar fashion – but only one with pair of strips, instead of two.

"This marks the end of the pack coming of age trial." he commented "Well done, kits." he turned toward Kazami "Here, I doubt humans will know how to mask the markings..." he said, before his powers concentrated into a true illusion "Flare your power into it, and the markings will be hidden. Flare it again, they'll reappear."

Kazami bowed her thanks, and latched the green glowing pearl at the top of the silver chain that was always fluttering in her hair – and the pearl blocked herself into place, becoming a part of the soul-bounded item, to her surprise.  
"That was a good hunt." Masaru commented toward Kazami "Goodbye, alpha."

His farewell were echoed by the others, and soon, the familiar darkness took her over, and she was back in the training room...

 **[Challenge complete!** +100 000XP,  
 _ **La Caccia Accalcarsi**_ _Sky/Storm Grade A Animal box weapon obtained_  
 **Hidden goal completed –** Alpha: prove your worth as a leader  
+100 000XP, unlocked status " **Alpha** " (+5 Charisma, +10 Intimidate, +10 Empathy, + 5 Beast Speech)]  
[Level up! You are now level 70!  
 _+5CP, +4SP, +1PP]_

"Welcome back."

¤.¤.¤

Still a bit stunned, Kazami turned toward Reborn, whose eyes widened when he saw the strange, blood red stripes that now framed her face - she was nearly expecting to find him back in his adult form, before getting a hold on herself.  
The hit man cursed his small form once more, wishing too for his true body, wishing that he could do more than perch on her shoulder to express his feelings – then, a light noise startled them, and they turned toward Kyoya, who had fallen asleep on the ground with Takeshi and Mukuro around him while waiting for her.

Kazami snorted fondly at the portray they made, the three of them only half awakened, clustered together in a jumble of limbs, and Takeshi mumbling "You took your time, Alpha." not even realizing he was talking like Kyoya, and closing his eyes back as fast as he'd opened them  
"Sorry," she answered softly "The hunt was long."

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV70:**

Strength: 21(27)  
Agility: 95(147)  
Endurance: 25  
Intelligence: 31(37)  
Wisdom: 53(64)  
Charisma:31(40)  
Luck: 41(55)

¤/¤/¤

HP/F : 277/673  
Dam/ F Dam: 217/152  
Speed/ F Speed: 374/159  
Critic/ F Critic: 357/265  
Def/ F Def: 77/118


	12. XI Future Arc 2

Hi! So part 2 of the future arc! next will be the Melone Base Invasion!  
\- for the part at the end: I felt that since the non fighters weren't in the future but still were seen around quite a bit in the original arc, talking a bit about them would be good...

* * *

Kazami smiled, and rather than waking them up to force them to go into the dorms, she let herself lean next to them, Reborn by her side – and in a few seconds, all five of them were sleeping...  
They were awoken early the next morning by I Pin suddenly barging in – their I Pin.  
With a smile, the little girl ran toward Kazami "I Pin here! Others not here!" she explained proudly "Lambo weak!" she added with a pout

Takeshi and Kazami burst out laughing at the affirmation – because the young girl was right: this Lambo was far weaker than their teen Lambo, with his level 43 he was barely stronger than I Pin.  
The Night Pack headed toward the kitchen to find something to eat, and started sending messages to the rest of the Alien Force, seeing no use in waiting now that they knew they were in this time-line.  
Lancia answered that he was in Northern Italia, Ken and Chikusa in Sicilia – and Bianchi asked them to keep some breakfast for her...

As promised, she joined then barely an hour later, with a teen Fuuta – apparently, in this time-line both of them were working with the CEDEF.  
"So weren't you supposed to come around noon?" asked Mukuro as he finally was starting to wake up  
"Ah yes, but we all woke up early, and wanted to be done with it." explained Bianchi with a careless wave of hand

¤.¤.¤

Finally, the last to join the breakfast table was Gokudera – who promptly whitened when he saw his sister. Used to it by now, Bianchi equipped her butterfly carnival mask with a though – adult Tsuna noted the strange materialization, but he was already starting to understand that there was just too many strange things around the people from this alternative time-line. So he decided not to ask – but finally, Kazami's new marking provoked his curiosity again "What happened yesterday? I could swear you didn't have these... tattoo? Scars?" he mused  
"I had an opportunity to find a good animal box weapon," answered Kazami, the other understanding she was talking about the challenge "I didn't expect this opportunity to turn into a hunting trip..." she trailed "But it was interesting!"

"And did you get the box?" asks Reborn, curious – he doubted the girl had failed, but still  
"I did!" was the joyful answer, as she took out a box decorated by a beautiful hunting scene – and the Night Pack coat of arm "But... I haven't had time to test it yet," she added pouting  
"Well, let's get to it then!" Takeshi proposed immediately "After all the three of us did get new boxes too while you took your time, alpha!"

And a few minutes later, they were back to the training room, I Pin, Bianchi and alternate Tsuna and Gokudera with them.  
"I'll explain you a bit more about fighting with boxes," the bomber was explaining to his sister, feeling alright now that her eyes were covered "And I Pin too, I guess..." he added, eyeing the small child dubiously  
During this time, the Night Pack had assembled itself on the other side of the room...

" **Il Infinito Cacciatore**..."announced Kyoya, activating both his main Cloud Flame and secondary Mist Flame, never seen before  
Immediately, a wolf appear in the room, then with a second burst of Flame, a second wolf followed – and a third.  
"Mixing the propagation and construction properties of his Flames..." commented a stunned alternate Tsuna – **his** Hibari never used the Mist Flames, hating them and considering them as beneath him  
But Kyoya was different, having been taught by a merciless Fon that discarding one's own strengths was stupid

" **Protettore della Caccia**." added Takeshi, his own box coming to life, and a feral, big armored dog appeared, ready to tear through the pack's enemies

" **La Cacciotore Invisibile** " called Mukuro next – and without any real surprise, a pair of fox appeared from the shadows, before disappearing, and coming out somewhere else  
Kazami smiled at her pack, their animal partners playing around them, and took one last look at her own box before activating it – remembering the **Observe** details, she first called a burst of Night Sky Flames, then a burst of Storm and finally her Wind Flames were poured in.  
Each time, a different animal came out: first a dog, then a wolf, and finally a fox. Each of them lean, and smaller than her pack-mates' companions, and all of them sharing the same dark black fur and luminous green eyes as her.

¤.¤.¤

Reborn eyes were glowing with pride for the Night Pack, as their beasts roamed the room, learning to know their partners, and work with them – alternate Gokudera took some time before seeing the number of animal boxes opened, as he was focusing on teaching his sister and a surprisingly attentive I Pin; but when he saw the pack, he suddenly understood, even if he wouldn't admit it, why his Boss was so impressed with their power.

Their tempers were really different, and he wasn't sure he liked seeing teenagers already having a pretty realistic view of the mafia world, because it meant they had already left behind them a bit of their childhood - but it seemed to be their choice, and not only did they live by it, but it also meant they were far more powerful than themselves were at their age...

Alternate Ryohei didn't really understand what was going on, when he finally found most of the base inhabitants in the training room, but like usual, he just took it in stride, yelling an extreme greeting before being caught up to date with the situation.  
Amused, Kazami and the others noticed that he was the one alternate future Guardian that had changed the least between this world and their own...

Ken, Chikusa and Lancia met up in Italia before joining everyone in Japan, and had been informed about the most important changes and dangers in this alternate future by message – and the pack had learned they had already started training in the past, the Power and Purity abilities having been unlocked for everyone when they learned about it in the future.

During that week, the young Vongola and the old ones had clashed a few times, both being unused to the different tempers the others had – and yet, because behind the different viewpoints and way of life, they still were, if only a little, the same people they knew they soon got used to each others.

¤.¤.¤

It was, in a certain way, very interesting – Tsuna, for example, had been surprised the most by Kyoya, and his pack interaction with him.  
It really was different from the usual lone wolf he knew, and yet, the same wild spirit could still be felt, only channeled in a different way.  
Mukuro was still as hateful toward the idea of the mafia, yet fit easily among the Vongola, stating that the y weren't mafia, but peace keeper – Tsuna wisely chose not to point that Mukuro was all but a peace keeper.  
Takeshi too, was different; still the same easy going comrade during down times, he had a fire that changed him completely once fighting – a fire that his Takeshi reserved more for baseball than weapon play...

Bianchi still was dangerous, and handing out poison cooking like candies, but her apparent passion for Reborn was more word play than anything else, and she was nearly always seen with Lancia.  
But what had been the strangest to the Decimo, had been his sister.

¤.¤.¤

At first, he'd thought her harsh and unforgiving, a complete opposite of himself – but then, once the Night Pack arrived, he'd seen her demand of them that each took correct care of himself, then push them into performing better during training.  
And when he though her too exigent, he was proved wrong by her boys actually managing feats that should take weeks of training in a few days – and they were all rewarded by a smile both proud and gentle, and he understood that it was just her own way of caring.

But what had really changed his opinion of the girl was when he came across her half-asleep in the kitchen "Can't sleep?" he'd asked, teasingly, sitting next to her  
"Of course I can't." she mumbled, pouting and not really realizing what she was saying "It's your fault, you know, baka Tsuna-nii, leaving me alone in the future with a strange version of yourself..."

And with that, she'd fallen asleep against him – after fumbling a bit, he'd lifted her and carried her back to her room, only to find Reborn, who awoke when he entered.  
"She couldn't sleep again?" he sighed  
"Is it usual?"  
"She shares a room with you in our time." explained the hit man "She just miss her brother."  
"She doesn't show it during the day."

"Of course not. Acting strong even when you aren't is one of the duties of a good leader."  
"I though you were training your Tsuna?"  
"Both. Tsuna will be Decimo, and her, his Shadow."  
Suddenly, the girl behavior made a lot more sense – Shadows weren't all that common in the mafia underworld, but in a lot of powerful or influencing families, or companies around the world, then were a given, a second boss leading from the shadows and taking the hardest decision...

"Why? It's..."  
"Not a rewarding position. It shatters all your illusions, and can break those too weak to cope with what sometimes must be done to protect our own." Reborn nodded "That, and worse. But she knows it, and that's exactly why she does it. Because this is the position in which she'll be the more useful to us Vongola X. And nothing is more important than family for the bambina..."

¤.¤.¤

Kazami didn't even remember waking in the middle of the night the next morning – as such she was a bit surprised when the Vongola Decimo decided to sit with her for the breakfast. After that, they spent more time together, and each knew that even if they wouldn't ever hold the same ideals or way of thinking, they would still miss each other when the Vongola X would be sent back to their time and reality.

It also made Tsuna really curious about his alternate self, who had a very different childhood compared to him – never having his Flames sealed, or joining the karate club, for example.  
Kazami had dozens of stories to tell about her brother, confirming Reborn's affirmation that she loved her family...  
Yes, Tsuna would miss having a sister.

And finally it was time for the Day Squad to arrive.  
Around noon, while they are all sharing a copious lunch, alternate Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo were all replaced by their Day Squad members.  
The only missing one was Chrome, but the slender girl didn't waste anytime outside, and instantly Recalled herself to her other half position - landing in Mukuro's laps in the kitchen.

 **[Goal complete!** +25 000XP  
 **Goal update:** invade the Melone Base  
 **Hidden bonus goal complete –** assemble your team without alerting the alternate universe Boss to your presence:  
 _ **Reward:** +50 000XP, unlocks **White Spell Challenge** ]_

Lal Mirch and Fuuta weren't too surprised by the newcomers impromptu arrival – but then, taking a good look at the newly arrived Tsuna did surprised them.

Because the Day Squad hadn't been inactive either while they were the last fighters in the past, they had trained too, not wanting to slow down their friends when they arrived. Tsuna was level 70, just three level behind his sister and at the same level as the rest of the Night Pack, and the rest of his team wasn't far behind – even Lambo had improved reaching the level 49, and was for the first time of a higher level than I Pin that was "only" level 46.

* * *

Kazami jumped into her brother's arms, and the other smiled softly – the twins weren't used to be apart – last time, when she was in Italia, they didn't have too much time to think about it, both worried about Nono-jiji and the ring battles, but this time had been different. They couldn't sent messages between past and future...

"Don't worry minna! Lambo-san is here!" loudly announced the cow  
With a groan, Gokudera fished a candy out of his vest and gave it to the child, effectively shutting him up under Lal and Fuuta bemused eyes.

The kitchen was finally emptied, everyone assembling in the living room, Kazami and Tsuna still holdings hands. As everyone was seated, Tsuna took something out of his Inventory, simply stating "Jiji woke up..."  
The younger twin eyes widened and she accepted the letter, hands trembling.

What she had said to the alternate Tsuna was true – she knew her brother, and he understood why she killed Xanxus. But Nono was another story, because even if he was a Vongola Boss, used to hard choices, this was still his last son she had killed – a murderous, demented, adopted son, but a son anyway.  
She didn't regret killing Xanxus, and would do it again in a heartbeat, but she did fear losing a grand-fatherly figure...

¤.¤.¤

 _ **(start flashback)**_  
Tsuna contained a wince, seeing the small, weak form of Nono in the large, luxurious bed of the suite booked by his Guardians, and the numerous potions still lining his bed-table. For even magical healing to take so much time, he must have been in a really bad state...  
"Jiji." he said softly, alerting the other to his presence  
"Ah, Tsuna-kun." a soft smile "Your sister didn't come?"  
"She's abroad." he explained, using Mizuki's alibi for the missing fighters "A special martial art camp has accepted us, I'm going tomorrow." he developed "We don't really know how long it's last..."  


"Ah, I woke just in time then." a smile as he waved at the potions near him "You'll have to thank your healer for me, it's really rare for a witch to help a mafioso..."  
"Eh! You know..."  
"About the magical world? Yes, like most of the mafiosi do. Since we live in our own secret world, knowing a bit about the other secret societies is necessary. But we don't mix, most of the time."  
"Mizuki is an old friend of Kazami. And she wanted to leave her old life behind..."

"Ah, so that's why Reborn asked me for this trip to Mafia Island out of the blue." Nono chuckled " I knew it wasn't only a training trip."  
"Yet you still helped?"  
"I've known Reborn for a long time, and he rarely asks for anything, particularly not useless things. And he's too much of an old generation mafioso to betray me."

Tsuna couldn't help the flicker of doubt that flashed through him when he thought about said hit man closeness with his sister. Reborn loyalty clearly wasn't primarily with Nono, it was clear to him – and the old Boss must have guessed a bit a his though, the famous Vongola intuition acting up.  
"Ah, but being loyal to the new generation isn't really a betrayal is it? More of a natural continuation." more seriously "And Reborn has suffered for so long that him being happy, if only for a while, isn't something I can begrudge him."

"How..."  
"My Guardians are my eyes, you know. And they too, know him well."  
"So it really is becoming that obvious..." sighed Tsuna "I thought I was the only one seeing it."  
"Ah no, most people probably won't see it for a while yet. But your own Guardians should soon see it too, given how familiar you are with each other." affirmed the old man "You're worried about it?"

"He's cursed, and clearly had been for a long time..." explained Tsuna "Apart from finding a cure to this pacifier, I don't see how a normal relationship could occur!" he blushed, realizing what he had just said, but went on "And our friends are looking, even in the magical world, but we haven't find anything yet..." he sighed "I don't want either of them to suffer, but that's all that will happen at this rate..."  
"Ah, but she will be happy in the mean time,won't she?"

"I guess.." he admitted softly – it was hard for him not to see that Kazami was different when with the hit man; and he found it logical, she was mentally older even since her past life's feelings had been unlocked, so of course she would easily relate to the cursed man that was their tutor  
One concern resolved, Tsuna couldn't push back the remark that was burning his lips anymore "You know she fears you'll hate her, don't you?"  
"I guessed." nodded the other "Even when you were children, she seemed to have trouble believing that people could genuinely love her..."

"And do you?" he faltered "Hate her, I mean?" he asked, any hesitation disappearing behind the facade of a warrior ready to protect the honor of his beloved sister  
Nono's eyes rested a bit of the young man Tsuna was becoming, proud of his courage – of the unfaltering strength he could read in his eyes, ready to go against any of them if they dared say something inappropriate about the absent girl.

"I mourn my son." he finally said with a sigh "But it's not Kaze-chan that killed him, in the end..." he closed his eyes, resting his head tiredly against the comforter "I tried to give him a good life away from this mad woman that birthed him, but he never recovered from her influence, always proclaiming he would be the one to inherit the Famiglia, that it was his fate. He was the fourth son, why would he? Sure he was groomed to be a powerful player in our Famiglia, but the Boss? No, I always though it would be Frederico, and the Vongola Boss has to be blood related to the Vongola Primo."

He opened his eyes again, staring intently at Tsuna "But Xanxus was powerful, and soon gained followers. His adopted status wasn't well-known for his own protection, I knew some members would take umbrage about it if they knew..."  
"What happened then?"

"My three eldest were killed one by one, around the time I stopped visiting you. My intuition was telling me what was happening, but I refused to believe it..." sorrow was clear in his eyes "In one year, I lost three sons to death, all by the hands of the fourth. And yet, once I announced he wouldn't be the Decimo, and he finally came directly after me I couldn't find it in me to kill him." tears were brimming "And growing older, I gained this foolish notion that he would understand, and revived him."  
His stare was strong as he looked at his heir "I should have killed him myself eight years ago. Then, your sister wouldn't have had to shoulder this responsibility. It was mine to take but I shirked from it. She should be the one hating me rather than fearing the contrary..."

Tsuna smiled softly, surprising the other "But you know, she doesn't regret it, this was a burden she chose to took on. She knew what she was doing when she killed him, it wasn't in the heat of the fight, and she did it for us tenth generation. But she also understands why you didn't do it yourself, just like she knew I wasn't ready to do it either..."

It was his turn to stare at the older man, unwavering "So you'll have to tell her you don't hate her. And I'll have to grow stronger, so that the next time, I'll be the one to take on her burdens."  
When Tsuna headed back home an hour later, it was with a letter from their jiji to his sister...  
 _ **(end flashback)**_

¤.¤.¤

Kazami smiled was wet, and she launched back in her twin's arms "He understood, Tsu-nii... Nono-jiiji understood..."  
"Of course he did." gently answered the other "He is our jiji after all."  
Stress clearing out, she fell asleep in his arms – not really surprised, he lifted her gently, and couched her on the sofa they were on, her head resting on his laps.  
"Good job taking the letter here." praised Reborn softly, not suspecting the chat about him the old and young Vongola Boss had had

Looking at the close knitted group of friends, so different to her own generation Boss and Guardians, but still as close to each other, Lal smiled.  
She hadn't been too sure about the Decimo's idea when she'd heard about it and was tasked with helping the past Guardians reach today's fighting level. But then, Irie Souichi's machine had malfunctioned, and for a moment they'd feared the worst for their future, and their planet...

Finally, it may have been a blessing in disguise – because those children, no, this Famiglia, was strong, and had the potential to grow stronger still. Clapping her hands, she shouted "Right, now that everyone is here, let's get to planning the Millefiore downfall!"  
"Extreme!" yelled Ryohei  
Lal hadn't smiled so much in a long, long time – not even since Colonello death, or even longer since, when the cursed Famiglia had started to hunt the Vongola...

"I have two things in mind," stated Reborn, making the teenage girl focus back on him "First, is the Inheritance..." he said, looking at the twins, Kazami having woke up in the mean time, but still hugging her brother  
"So young!" protested the failed Arcobaleno "Do you really think he'll make it?"  
"Alone. No." answered honestly Reborn "Because Tsuna is not alone, and isn't meant to be..."

¤.¤.¤

"Then, the fighting formation..." he looked at the teams around him " The Millefiore Boss knows that an attack will be made against his Melone base, here in Namimori, the information was of course purposely leaked." a devious smile "What he doesn't know, is that we're here. As such, we'll be hiding our identity as long as possible."  
He pointed toward a big box that was settled in an angle of the room, and Fuuta went to get it on the table. Inside, beautifully painted porcelain masks.

"Leon worked on these while we were training." he explained, before handing them around  
It became apparent that Leon had done the masks in each of the fighter box animal, which was impressive – even more when you considered the fact that they didn't even know all of these animals, since the Day Squad had just arrived...

As such, the Night Pack now consisted of Dog, Wolf and Fox, with Alpha, their leader, wearing a black mask with blood red stripe.  
The Day Squad was now made of Crow (Gokudera), Boar (Ryohei), Bull (Lambo) and Owl (Chrome) with Badger(Tsuna) as their leader.  
Finally, the Alien Force now had a Snake(Lancia) leading a Wasp (Bianchi), a Cat (I Pin), a Bat (Chikusa) and a Bear(Ken).

Each mask came with it's own boost, and decision was made to start training with them, it order to be used to them by the time the launched the attack against Melone Base.  
"We'll have the twins go through Inheritance today." decreed Reborn "Meanwhile, each of you will think and start training a new ability based upon what we heard about this world Guardians, so that when our identity is revealed we can demonstrate attacks they already know."

"Funny how often our planning involves our enemy underestimating us..." muttered Gokudera "Do we look weak or something?" her grumbled half-heartedly  
"No idiot," retorted Mukuro "We look **young**."  
"Exactly!" said Kazami, letting go of her brother to give the bomber a look with wide innocent eyes tearing up "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to break you favorite watch, please forgive me!"

The bomber backed aways, sweat trailing as the combined killing intent of the three pack members and the world greatest hit man clashed against him...  
"That... Was disturbing." declared Tsuna, eyeing his sister suspiciously "And surprisingly convincing..." and suddenly, his eyes widened "Ah! That's how you always got out of trouble when we were kids!"  
"Well you have that natural kind, innocent angel-like look, so I had to work hard to create my 'get out of trouble' technique!" then pouting "But still, I didn't expect to be able to pull it out at nearly fifteen year old, why is it that I still look like a little girl? It's infuriating!" she protested "I already was short and young looking in my past life, arg!"

"Past life?" breathed Lal Mirch, surprised – before remembering the decision that she had come to, like her world's Tsuna: not to question too much of the alternative time-line - because it was too different from their own, and too headache inducing; and right now they already had the Millefiore to focus on...  
"Hm. Back to the topic?" asked Reborn in his own disturbingly innocent tone, that usually meant he would soon start to shoot first, ask questions later – if ever

"Like I said: first step, masks on and normal attacks, as few box as possible, and chains on. Step two, once we're identified, mask off if you'd like, and some of our counterparts known attacks. With this, we should breeze through the Melone Base, but if needed..." a feral grin "Step three: chains off, get wild and kill all the bastards that dared go against us Vongola Xs."

¤.¤.¤

"To start the Sky Inheritance, you'll need to ignite the Ring with your Flames..." a smile "And be in a deadly situation." as such, I've selected this specially for you." ended the hit man with an even wider smile

 **[Challenge Quest speLV10! Survival Instincts!**  
 **Goal:** Survive five minutes against the creator of the Ma no Kiba  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+100 000XP, 1 soul-bound token]_

Recognizing the name, contrary to her brother, Kazami's eyes widened – and she remembered the state Reborn – _adult Reborn_ – had been in at the end of his five minutes.  
Yes – their lives would definitely be in danger.

Darkness surrounded them, and they found themselves in front of a tall man, wearing a wanderer rugged clothes and long spiky gray hair barely held in his back by a leather tie. His eyes were a cold, metallic blue, and like Kazami, his cheeks were marred by twin stripes – and an ice flake symbol on his brow...

"Ah! New challengers, how interesting!" he looked at them "But still, you're only pups..." before seeing her stripes "Ah well, a pup and a barely legal alpha vixen." he corrected himself "No matter, come at me! It's boring being a spirit!"  
Knowing she probably shouldn't, Kazami still called her **Observe** ability – and whitened, hoping Tsuna hadn't made the same mistake as her.  
A side glance dashed her hopes – like her, he'd seen the _unknown level_ , and was now trying to avoid panicking.

Seeing the Ookami in front of them disappear, Kazami fired up her Flames, calling her pack around her and her deadly aura hugging like a lover's embrace; ready to keep the predator in front of them occupied for as long as her brother took to reign himself in.  
As if her thoughts had awakened him, he snapped back into reality as her **Cruento Lama** was violently deflected out of the way, and went all out as well, the large strip of clothe that was the **Cappa di Neve** box floating around his shoulder and leaving an icy aura around him, the badger Sky partner he wound up with ready to fight too.

The Ookami laughed wildly, dancing between the twins attacks and launching against them with in an unrelenting assault, claw even sharper thanks to his ice manipulation...  
"You're not too bad for a pair of young-lings!"  
And in a move, he was throwing Kazami down, four red bloody stripes teared through her haori, her gi, and the soft flesh of her stomach.  
Coughing blood, she struggled to get back up, trying to think what potion could help with the large wounds – failed, as Tsuna was thrown by her side, left arm torn up and as bloody as her.

¤.¤.¤

The twins shared a look, struggling, an refusing to give up – because it would mean their death, but more importantly, the death of the other; because they had pack, family, friends and loved one to go back to.  
Day and Night Sky Flames ignited, and merged, and a second time, their surrounding disappeared while images – memories – started to flash in front of them. Images of death and despair, treachery and ambushes, power and avidity...

"What is this..." breathed Tsuna, horrified, the twins now leaning against each other to stay upright  
"Past sins." answered a disembodied voice "The blood-stained history of the Vongola Famiglia. Do you have the resolution?"  
"The resolution?" questioned Tsuna, not understanding what was asking the blurry silhouette – the imprint of a soul long gone, recognized Kazami  
"The resolution to shoulder the sins of our family. Only by accepting this will you gain the acceptance and the full powers of the Sky Ring!"

Tsuna eyes grew darker, and he didn't even need to look at her sister to know – both his answer, and her reaction "This kind of power... I don't need it! I don't intend to rely on it, because I will destroy the Vongola before I accept this! I'll burn it to the ground and build it anew, as it was meant to be!"  
By his side, Kazami was smiling, and didn't falter when another imprint appeared, turning toward her "And you, what do you say? Don't you want the power? Aren't you already the one shouldering all the sins that will pave the way to his ambition?"

"Sins? Power?" Kazami shook her head lightly "Don't joke with me, spirits. I am my brother's shadow, half of him, the darkness to his light... But this is purely me, and my choices, I don't need you old men sins and powers, you keep them and watch us change the world!"

Hand in hand, bloody and trembling, but still defiant, they stood, as a third spirit, and then another, and another appeared – and suddenly they understood. It was so evident it was shameful they took so long to understand. But when the spirits parted, four on each side of them and on last in front of them, it became evident.  
They had just faced the previous Vongola Boss judgment.

A smile, from the imprint that felt so similar to her brother...  
"Your resolution has been unequivocally accepted."

[El'a nostra ora incisa sull'anello]  
(Our hour was engraved into the ring)

The nine Vongola ignited their Flames around them, the warm orange light of the Sky illuminating the Darkness, etching the Vongola coat of Arms, and they felt power flood them.

¤.¤.¤

Just like that, they were back against the Ookami, the mitts and the snake born from Leon's power and their resolve when then were fighting Mukuro pulsing...

[ **Serpente (LV67)** snake familiar evolved into winged-serpent familiar  
 **Flame Mitts** (+14 Strength / +8Endurance / +12 to all stats when Flame Active) (LV65) evolved into **X Gloves** (+15 Strength / +15 Intelligence / +10 Endurance / +12 to all stats when Flame Active)

 _note that Serpente can now be Flame-enhanced into the winged version in which he grant a flying ability and +25% to his normal boosts]_

[ **Hidden bonus complete –** the Vongola Trial: you've proven your resolve to your ancestors  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, Purity Ability maxed up, Varia Miracle system unlocked]  
 **[Chaos' Game has been updated!**  
Unlocked Varia Miracle System, UI personalization,  
Updated all Systems

 _note: don't forget to check the change log]_

Strangely, time had been frozen long enough for the twins to acknowledged and dismiss the wave of notifications – then, time was back on, and the Ookami was looking at them with interest...

"What strange powers you have!" an expectant look "Go on then, show me what has changed!"  
"Gladly!" answered Kazami, Serpente's wings in her back and her speed enhanced even more than it had been earlier thanks to him  
Tsuna too was ready, his gloves activated by the Sky Ring now stamped by a large X.

Both of their Flames purer than they ever had been, their color crystalline...  
Tsuna's Flame Fist and Kazami's Fuurinkiba both stroke at the same time, on each side of their enemy – and for the first time, the Ookami wasn't able to dodge, but had to parry.  
He smiled, happy "Very good, cub, vixen. I had fun."

 **[Challenge complete!** +100 000XP  
 _obtains 1 soul-bound token_  
 **Hidden bonus goal complete –** Get Serious: Force the Ookami to take on one of your attack  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+100 000XP,_ _ **Strength of Spirit**_ _Perk (+5 Strength, +2 Intelligence)]  
_ **[Level up!** You are now level 75!  
 _+5CP, +4SP, +1PP]_  
 **[Level up!** Tsuna is now level 72!  
 _+4SP, +1PP]_

¤.¤.¤

And they were back into the training room, everyone chatting excitedly around them "I don't know what happened in this challenge, but you unlocked an overhaul of the whole gaming interface!" said Takeshi "And I've just glanced over the change log, but this is huge!"  
"Extreme!"  
Reborn, like often, was the calm in the middle of their Famiglia's agitated daily life, while Kyoya and Mukuro were observing the whole show from afar, leaning against a wall – well Kyoya was observing, and Mukuro was already playing around with the new changes by himself...

"Good job, Decimo, bambina."  
Tsuna looked a Reborn, surprised by the unusual acknowledgment, but the hit man was already perched on Kazami's shoulder and breathing something that made her blush in her ear.  
Tsuna decided to unwittingly follow the way of his alternate from this world – in other words, the 'Ignorance is bliss' way...

Then, he was abruptly brought back to earth by his left arms making him remember he still had some wounds to dress – and that Kazami's were even worse. Apparently, his sister was more intelligent than him and had already disappeared toward the bunked-bed room they shared to take care of said wounds.  
Heading too toward said room, he stopped himself at the entrance, door half-opened.

The few minutes delay he'd had was more than enough time for his sister to have time to take a shower. She was wearing only a hakama and chest biding to dress her wound – but it wasn't seeing her half-naked that was surprising him, he was rather used to it since they still shared a room – no it was the tall man holding her by the waist with one hand, and healing her with Sun Flames with the other  
Tsuna backed down silently, remembering his talk with Nono.

"You shouldn't waste the time you've gained this week on healing me..." breathed Kazami in the room, pressing her head against his shoulder  
"It's not wasted if it's with you." answered the hitman, the hand ablaze with Sun Flame trailing on the marks left by the wolf, already disappearing thanks to his powers  
He smirked as she shivered, and was answered by a glare he promptly erased by seizing her lips, far more gentler but just as ardent as he'd been at the shrine...

¤.¤.¤

As for Tsuna, who was thinking of invading one of his teammates room for healing, his retreat was cut short by the three night pack members.  
"What did you see that made you flee like that?" wondered Mukuro, amused " Didn't I tell, that the hit man would do unspeakable things to our alpha if we left them alone?"  
"You do realized that he's trapped in a baby's body, do you? What could he possibly..." protested Takeshi  
"Then why is Tsu-kun blushing like that?" wondered the illusionist lightly  
The affirmation made said boy blush even harder – he hadn't seen anything "unspeakable" like Mukuro was suggesting, yet simply seeing the hit man heal her had seemed far too intimate for him to interrupt them...

"See! Still blushing!" confirmed Mukuro, triumphantly  
"I didn't see anything!" protested Tsuna, under Takeshi's questioning glare "He was just healing her..."  
"Hn. Courting." concluded Kyoya  
"What!" nearly shouted Takeshi, surprised  
"And aren't Arcobaleno supposed to have difficulties using their Flames without worsening their curse?" wondered Mukuro, thinking on Tsuna's affirmation

"Probably... But he was in his adult form, so the curse wasn't acting up..." muttered Tsuna  
"How interesting..." said Mukuro in a breezy tone "So, if I remember correctly where Kaze-chan was hurt, you just left your half-naked sister in a room with an adult, male, Reborn?"  
Now it was Takeshi, not expecting the 'half-naked' comment, that was blushing, and finally asked "Are they..."

"Well, Kyo-chan just said it, didn't he," answered Mukuro airily, automatically dodging the tonfa coming his way before jumping out of the way of his wolves "They are courting."  
"Alphas mates with alphas." nodded Kyoya  
"Just like he said." agreed Mukuro "Reborn is probably the better fitted to the beautiful goddess of death that is our leader! Even though the mating part will have to wait a bit, what with this pesky curse..."

"Must you be so dramatic?" sighed Tsuna "And please refrain from mentioning my sister and mating in the same sentence again. It gave me hives... And really, pesky curse? No one has been able to counter it!"  
"Yet he was in adult form."  
"We did find temporary items that gave him back his adult form." countered Tsuna "A help, but no cure..."  
"And... You're alright with your sister falling in love with a cursed hit man?" asked Takeshi, steering them back to his earlier, interrupted question

¤.¤.¤

Tsuna looked a long moment at his friend, before finally answering "Mukuro is right, he is the most worthy of her. Between Reborn's curse, and Kazami resurrection, I think they understand each other in a way we just can't... I just hope we do find a cure to his curse."  
Takeshi nodded _,_ frowning a bit but having heard the hidden message – Kazami wasn't for him.  
As much as he didn't like it, Kyoya was right with his own, strange way of thinking, and he'd seen the two alpha dance around each other those past few weeks, held back only by the Arcobaleno curse.

With a smile that wasn't as bright as usual, he turned back toward Tsuna "Come, we'll help you with your wounds."  
With a nod and a smile, Tsuna accepted - and he **really** wasn't expecting the relationship gain with the three Night Pack members that followed...

If he wasn't expecting the relationship gain with the Night Pack just after he'd told them that Reborn was better for his sister than any of them in spite of his curse, he wasn't expecting even less Takeshi asking Reborn, once the fighters were back together in the training area "Say! We know Viper is searching for a cure, and the Tri-ni-siette are somehow linked to your curse...why don't you tell us more about how you were cursed? We should know about it if we want to help you find that cure!"

Lal's eyes widened at the question – and even more at the answer "Hm... Tell you what, it' unfair if only you guys hear the answer." a smile, and he looked at all the fighters listening attentively to him "I'll tel the whole Vongola X once we're back home if everyone meet my conditions..."

 **[Hidden Quest! Memories of a Past Life**  
 **Goal:** go through the Cursed Hit Man Challenge before end of **"What could have been"** Life Quest  
 _ **Reward:** +25 000XP per goal, Pensieve System unlocked upon completion]_

¤.¤.¤

Reborn and the fighters were only half-surprised when the new quest appeared, immediately followed by a new Challenge for each of them...  
Takeshi took a look a the new Challenge – and seeing it's description, turned toward the rest of his pack"We'll! Let's get back to training then!"  
If they wanted to get to the level 80 needed to take the challenge, they had their work cut out for them!  
The other, probably thinking along the same lines, nodded.

"The training will be done by pair," explained Reborn, and once the invasion of our own base and that of Melone base start, you'll be fighting in those pairs constantly."  
"Alright, everybody!" took over Lal "Masks on!" the scene that followed was eerie, as she was immediately obeyed "Your pairing will be as follow: Snake and Wasp, Wolf and Fox, Dog and Crow, Bear and Bat, Owl and Boar and finally, Alpha and Badger."  
As the fighters moved into their assigned pairs, Reborn continued "I'll take Alpha, Badger, Wolf, Fox, Dog and Crow. The rest with Lal!" as sweet smile "And don't try to slack of, kids, she's the same kind of trainer as I am!"

Even with their masks on, you could feel the wariness of the six that she had been given. Lal answered back by a large, unhelpful smile, and as soon as Reborn and his students left the room she turned toward them.  
"Everyone, animal box out! Tonight, I want everyone to give his box to our weapon technicians for improvements. "  
The following hours were gruesome – and the failed Arcobaleno didn't even pity the two children under her care. If I Ppin, used to work with Bianchi, took it in stride, Lambo was lagging behind, terrified of this new big sister...

As for the other half of the fighters, they weren't in a better state, Reborn forcing them into a three-way battle between pairs, while randomly shooting at them – of course, it was an uneding three-way battle: they could only fight in hand to hand combat the first hour, then he added short range weapon, then long range weapon the third hour, Flame enhancement the fourth, Animal Box the fifth, and finally all out fight without the chains the last hour, stating that the team that knocked out the other two would be the winner of the day.  
"We'll repeat this every afternoon from now on!" announced Reborn with a smile once all the fighters were woken up "Morning will be more basic training, and I'll find you a good **Challenge** two day before the assault. Of course, the last day will be free of training, thanks to my kind heart! Now don't forget to get your box animals to the technicians before sleeping!"

* * *

Somehow, even though all the fighters were gone, the rest of the Vongola X still found themselves together at Mizuki's place later that day. As such, they were together when the Life Quest updated, then the whole game – and finally, when the new Hidden Quest appeared.  
"You know, I think it's the first time us non-fighters also have a goal..." said Hana thoughtfully "But given how difficult our Challenges are, I'm really glad not to be in the fighters shoes!"  
Kyoko nodded, and mumbled something...

"What?" Hana turned toward her, pretty sure she had misheard  
"I wondered if we couldn't go through some dungeons while the other aren't here..." muttered Kyoko again, blushing under the sudden attention she was receiving  
"Wow! Back up! You want to go fight? You hate fighting!"

Her blush deepened.  
"It's not that you **want** to fight..." analyzed Hana "You need to grow stronger. Why?"  
Another jumble of absolutely incomprehensible words...

¤.¤.¤

"I said... I know Tsuna-kun and the other are always worrying about us when they're no people here to protect us so if we could learn to use our Flames a bit they would worry less..." she repeated, not daring to meet her friend eyes  
"Wow. You've got it bad then..."  
"Wha? I, no, I..."  
"You like Tsuna . Which is alright, you could have liked a far worse monkey," shrugged Hana " Plus, the poor boy has been pining after you for years..."  
"Eh?"

"Anyway, I guess it isn't a bad idea. Plus life will be terribly dull with more than half the Famiglia gone for who knows how long!"  
"Hahi! Then Haru will make cute fighting outfit for us! Let's do this!" announced the other girl, hyped up  
"Eh... I guess I could hang out with you from time to time..." agreed Souichi "Battle testing is needed for new weapons after all, and since all my test subjects aren't here... The things I do for the love of science!"  
"And of Haru..." muttered a smirking Hana, before completely ignoring the two blushing teens "So, Mizuki-san, Kiba-kun? Will you do this with us, or do you have any projects?"  
"Learning to use our Flames seems good. I'm curious to see what I'll be able to do by mixing them with my magic..." wondered Kiba "Of course, I still need to keep up with my studies. But meditation is important for some of my classes so that's alright."

"Come to think of it, what Flame type are you?"  
"Well I've noticed all magic users are Mist type," answered Mizuki "And most of them have at least one secondary type, and sometime a third."  
"Mm... Then the secondary Flames must be those inherited from family, while the Mist would be linked to your magic."  
"Makes sense."

"Especially since Mist Flames makes it really easy to use wandless magic," explained the blond woman, beautiful, nearly crystalline indigo Flame appearing around on a finger under the others stunned look  
"You've already unlocked your Flames?"  
"Ah," she smiled "It wasn't really hard, like Kiba-chan said there's lots of magics that rely heavily on meditation..."

The boy blushed at the nickname, but didn't bothered to protest it, knowing it would be useless - Mizuki would be Mizuki, after all.  
"Shall we form a permanent team then?" asked Kyoko  
"I thought we were waiting on more non fighters to make several of them..." asked Haru  
"We were, but we can still make one team, and then transfer into others when needed..." said Hana, who was browsing the change log of the massive update "That's a new feature!"

¤.¤.¤

"Good! So what name are we going by! And who's the leader?"  
"Team Magical Girls! I could make us matching cosplays!"  
"Er... no. I'm the only magical one, and I'm a boy."protested Kiba  
"Bah! You could morph into a more girly form!" dismissed Haru  
"I won't. Please find another name."

"Fine, fine..." pouted the cosplay loving teen"But you're no fun!"  
"I don't care," muttered the wizard "I'm not dressing as a girl..."  
"What about the unArmy?" suggested Hana "We are the non fighters after all, so it should be reflected in our name..."

The other considered it for a moment, and finally, everybody nodded "Alright Hana! Off you go create and invite!"  
"Why me?"  
"Well you're the one who found us a name..."  
"And you're smart!" added Haru enthusiastically "You'll have ideas to help us fight!"  
"Alright, alright I get it..." muttered the wavy haired girl, while their clothes crafter was already muttering about cute military like fighting uniform – once more, she wondered whether they'd created a monster the day they gave her the Crafting System

As such, the unArmy was born.  
Like promised, Haru created a black uniform, including a pleated skirt, form fitting dress shirt and short vest, completed by knee high boots – all of it lined in each of them Flame color.  
She did try once more to force a girl uniform on Kiba, but finally relented gave him a boy version.  
Each uniform came with a white armband bared with a orange X, standing for their Decimo's Sky Flames – the official coat of arms of the unArmy, providing a base Endurance boost, and active defense boost...

¤.¤.¤

 **[Challenge Quest LV40! Damsel in distress no more!**  
 **Goal:** Prepare your base against an incoming attack  
R _ **eward:**_ _+10 000XP per goal, 1 C grade animal box by challenger upon completion]_

"Are we really ready for this?" couldn't help but ask Hana, dubious "I mean I know we've improved a bit and all, but we're no fighters contrary to the idiots stuck in the future..." she couldn't help but remark  
"It's true they're better than us..." easily admitted Kyoko "But most of them weren't fighters either last year. Takeshi was always on the baseball pitch, nii-san loved fighting but in a ring, which is completely different from dungeon crawling, Tsuna don't even like fighting, he only does to protect us and his dreams..."

"True, and it's not like you're learning to fight just for the fun of it, is it. It's to protect yourself, and your goals." reminded them Mizuki  
They nodded – each thinking about what they'd discovered about themselves these last two weeks...  
Thanks to the rings made by Kyoko, they were progressing nicely with the awakening of their Flames. And each of them already knew where they wanted to go next.

¤.¤.¤

Kyoko's Mist Flames, despite being her main Flame, were put on the side by the girl, that wasn't afraid of the harder work it would be to give priority to her secondary Flame, the Sun Flame – because with those, she intended to become a healer for the Vongola X, as Mizuki was but one person, and while she was good at keeping him them whole, she wasn't a healer by formation and had just learn a lot by necessity more than anything else.

Haru and Souichi were working on enhancing their crafting with their Lightning and Sun Flames, to produce clothing with protection as high as that of real armor, and more powerful weaponry...

Hana had started the first to weave her Flames around her in a calming aura, and was using them to calm down even the angriest punks at school.  
With time, she would become a truly terrifying diplomat, able to talk people into anything she wanted. She was also in talks with Iemitsu, as apparently she wanted to become the equivalent of a mix between the CEDEF and a diplomatic corp for their guild.

As for Kiba, he'd truly found himself in the dungeons, and with a bit of catching up would even be a good addition in the Night Pack, in the others opinion.  
But he'd also taken to crafting, to everyone surprise, creating his own fighting potions, that he used with as much glee as Gokudera did with his bombs.  
The unArmy briefly wondered if Storm attribute, even secondary Storm like the wizard, didn't just have a natural affinity with chaos and destruction – then the remembered that Xanxus and Kazami both had Storm Flames too, and their opinion was set.  
Storms really did go hand in hand with chaos...

¤.¤.¤

"So, shall we go?"  
Exchanging resolute looks, the unArmy accepted the quest.  
It wasn't Reborn's Challenge, but they had decided to try a group Challenge before risking to take the individual Challenges issued by the hit man for the hidden Quest...  
Darkness surrounded them, and then, they found themselves in front of a strangely shaped house that looked abandoned.  
"Eh! The Rookery is our base!" brusquely understood Kiba

"The Rookery? I can see it, I guess." nodded Hana "You know the place?"  
"That's were we lived before coming to Japan."answered the teen wizard "Wow, it's a bit creepy to see the place empty like an old ghost house..."  
"Well that means we must prepare it to hold against an assault from wizards, I'd guess!" commented Mizuki, getting worried

Crisis in sight, Hana took charge, brain already in overdrive "Mizuki, do you have some wards that can be set up fast?" a nod "Then get to it." with that, the witch was gone "We know they aren't good in fighting, but have spells. They weren't very effective against the Night Pack..."  
"But they already were far better with their Flames than we are right now."

"Indeed. We'll set up traps that our Mist users will then hide. When the attack itself come, I want Haru and Kiba to keep their attention away from them. I'll use my Flames to weaken their magic."  
"We're lucky you already know to do that with me..." muttered Kiba, suddenly a lot less resentful for all the times the girl had used her Rain Flames against him, using him like her personal ginea pig – that had been annoying, but experimenting a bit around had helped them to learn that Flames were a lot less versatile that magic, but much more powerful; even weak Flames like their own

"What about me?" asked Souichi  
"You'll be our range support. Harass them, annoy them. Normal wizards tend to be static fighters according to Mizuki. Use it against them."  
The next five minutes were spent in febrile activity, the unArmy readying itself to fight for it's life.

 **[Goal complete!** +10 000XP  
 **Goal update:** defend yourselves!]

¤.¤.¤

"Incoming!"  
It wasn't a beautiful fight, like the show that sometimes were the Night Pack training session – it wasn't even the strong and clean assault of the Day Squad – it was messy, and terrifying, and several times, Kyoko wondered what the hell she was thinking the day they decided to train, terrified out of her wits.

But then, each and every time, she remembered Tsuna's barely hidden worry – how they had to stay in the Yukimura's living room to look at the Battle Ring instead of going out to cheer on them, how Mizuki had protected them from killers during the Kokuyo Gang attack...  
How many professional killers Xanxus had sent against them – and this time, Mizuki alone wouldn't have been enough, and they were alive only thanks to the Alien Force protection.  
She was tired of being the permanent weak point of their fighting friends. She, like the others, had known her life would be in danger the day she decided to enter Tsuna's Famiglia, and she had felt that it was worth it - but she hadn't realized, at the time, that it meant she would be an easy target for their enemies, and that the fighters would have to spare people to protect them.  
Well, no more - now, she would protect herself.

She didn't even note that the Flames around her were suddenly brighter, her Sun attribute healing the scratches left by a badly aimed cutting curse, the Mist around her playing with the shadows to give the impression of something much more terrifying...

But the change was enough to make their enemies falter, and start to wonder if they hadn't chewed on more than they could take on – then, they saw Mizuki finally using her Flame and wielding wandless magic with a soft smile that really was disturbing – and panic settled.

 **[Challenge Quest Complete!** +10 000XP,  
 _1 C grade animal box_  
 **Hidden goal complete –** the Mistress of Death Minions: seeing your brightly burning Flames made these wizard remember the whispers of a fight against the Mistress of Death herself in London  
 _ **Reward:**_ _\+ 50 000XP, a Will of Fire Perk (+5Flame skill)]_

¤.¤.¤

"That was terrifying." shuddered Hana as they found themselves back in the living room "What the hell were we thinking , we could have died!"  
"Ah, yes, it was terrifying." nodded Haru, before smiling and adding, in a thoughtful voice "But you know, we saved ourselves this time! We didn't need anyone else's protection... "  
And it was true, like the Challenge title said – this time, they hadn't been weak princesses waiting to be protected and rescued.  
It felt surprisingly good.  
"So... train a bit more this week, and we tackle the Cursed Hit Man Challenge next week end?" asked Kiba with a smile  
And even if the girl sere still trembling a bit, they all nodded resolutely.

The unArmy smiled – the other teams were in for a surprise when they came back.

Mizuki's smile was a bit less bright, a bit more bittersweet than that of the teen, as she was seeing the ghosts of other teens behind these one - young witches and wizards, that had decided to stand tall and fight when the older generation failed them.  
A lot of them had died, but not one regretted their decision in the end - she was both proud of the teen to be able, so young , and with a less immediate threat in front of them, to make the same decision, and hoping against everything logic that it would end in less blood than in Britain...

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV75:**

Strength: 26(34)  
Agility: 95(147)  
Endurance: 25  
Intelligence: 33(46)  
Wisdom: 58(70)  
Charisma:31(40)  
Luck: 41(55)

¤/¤/¤

HP/F : 283/742  
Dam/ F Dam: 231/178  
Speed/ F Speed: 374/174  
Critic/ F Critic: 365/283  
Def/ F Def: 83/127


	13. XII Future Arc 3 : Melone Base

Hi! Thank for all the reviews and followers! I still can't believe it!  
\- next will be the preparation for the Choice Battle!  
\- I tried my hand at fights with fighters that aren't really in the spotlight usually - Lambo, the Alien Force...  
\- I also changed the fight compared to canon, because since nobody predicted Kaze's and the other arrival, things are bound to be different (that's how I think at least ^_^)  
\- like always, I posted the chapter, but I'll correct typos or grammar mistakes that people point out while posting the next chapter (I do have the bad habit of forgetting words when I'm writing, I don't write as fast as I think sadly)

* * *

The piercing wail of an alarm broke through the night, as dozens of fighters poured into the underground parking of the Vongola secret base, ready to destroy the last of the Famiglia. They didn't expect to find several fighters there, ready for battle, porcelain masks hiding their identity.

"Tch. It seems that the secret attack wasn't all that secret." muttered one of the two leaders  
"No matter," shrugged the other "At least we'll have a bit of fun!" and toward their men "Kill them all!"  
"Bear, Bat! Cut down the mobs!" called out Snake "Owl, Boar, against Blondie!"

"Oi! Don't call me Blondie! I'm Gamma, Millefiore Black Spell leader of the 3rd Squad!"  
"Bull wants to fight too! Bull is strong!"  
"Should you really bring children to battle?" asked Gamma, sweat-dropping a the impromptu demand of the small child in a mask, wearing of all things, a cow onesie and horns on his head

"Bull, Cat, go play with the pink haired one and Blondie number 2!" was Snake answer  
"Ha! You'll bow in front of Bull greatness!" affirmed the child, pointing toward his assigned enemies  
"Tch. Don't think we'll go easy on you just because your a child, trash!" answered Nozoru, Tazaru by his side ready to fight

"Wasp, let's take care of this one." finished Snake, pointing to the second leader  
"You shouldn't be so hasty, after all, I, Glo Xinia, defeated Rokudo Mukuro himself half a year ago!"  
Wasp laughed lightly at the affirmation – even if this wasn't their Mukuro he was talking about, she still doubted he was saying the truth, no matter what he believed "Don't worry, we know how to take care of ourselves."

¤.¤.¤

Nozoru, as he'd promised, jumped against the child without any hesitation, expecting to finish the fight in one move, his fighting partner by his side doing the same – neither of them expecting the small children to dodge both attack with the ease of seasoned fighters, then turn toward them, Flame rushing into two animal boxes.

"How can weaklings like you posses boxes!" shouted Nozoru – only the strong earned the right to boxes in the Millefiore, seeing child play around with them was infuriating  
He gulped as a large Bull ran toward him, horn crackling with lightning, and activated his Black Scythe. The attack was far stronger than he'd thought, and he was pushed back, stumbling.

Next to him, Tazaru too was facing more difficulties than expected – he'd laughed when the brat activated a Sun box, from which a small cat had jumped out. Sun boxes weren't good for fighting, everyone knew that – but then the little hellion had jumped against him, claws out, with a surprising speed, and at first, he though the attack a failure, the cat leaving behind him only a few scratches that healed themselves up, probably still under the influence of the Sun Flames wielded by the child opposing him.  
But then, every noise, every move around him seemed to increase, inducing a raging headache – he never saw the next attack coming his way, the child rushing toward him with an effective kenpo style, her cat jumping in too.

It was only a second before fainting that he understood - the regeneration quality of the Sun Flames had been injected in his system by the cat for a specific reason: they had drastically enhanced all his senses, so much that it hadn't been a boon, but a crippling weakness...

Nozoru was stunned to see his aniki beaten so easily – but he himself was still in a bad situation, the only reason he hadn't yet been defeated being that he was faster than the Lightning brat and his bull. But even if he was slow, the child also was unnaturally resistant, and Nozoru just knew that the attacks he already withstood were more than enough to defeat adult fighters.

Nozoru mistake was to dismiss the Cat child, thinking he wouldn't attack now that he'd defeated Tazaru. Feeling the attack just in time, he jumped out of the way of the little kenpo using brat – right into the large bull attack.  
Electricity coursing through him, he fainted.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete!** Third time's the charm?: beat a second time Nozoru and Tazaru  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+10 000XP, unlocks 1 Wardrobe emplacement_  
 **Hidden bonus Goal complete –** Child's play: have Lambo and/or I Pin beat Nozoru and Tazaru  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+50 000XP,_ _ **A Child's Innocence**_ _Perk (+10 Persuasion)]_

¤.¤.¤

"Eh! I'll admit that those brats are good!" nodded Gamma, while one of his two Lightning Fox jumped toward Boar, the teen getting shocked by the attack, but soon getting back up "Eh! You're a Sun Flame too then? Interesting..."  
"Please don't forget about me." asked a feminine voice, ground crumbling around them "It's vexing."

Gamma faltered but a second, before understanding what was going on and forcing himself to ignore the feeling of the ground shaking "Ah, a Mist user too." the second fox jumped toward her, only to be intercepted by a beautiful white owl, sharp claws gleaming and Indigo Flames alighted around it

"Not bad, not bad." praised the Black Spell Squad leader, activating a new weapon – Owl did a double-take, wondering what the deal was with the cue and billiard balls floating around him "But I'm the holder of the Lightning Mare Ring!"

Neither members of the Day Squad let any surprise show at this affirmation – they had spent time reviewing the files alternate Tsuna had left them on the main well-known figure of the Millefiore.  
Not even answering, Boar was launching himself toward the enemy, Owl's animal box deflecting one of the ball coming toward him – and seeing the cloud of raw electricity around the bird, he was happy not to be the one taking this attack.

His fist was parried by a nearly solid wall of lightning originating from the ring, surprising him – but thankfully, his partner was there to cover him as he jumped out of the way of the following attack, an elegant nanigata twirling around as Owl interfered.  
Gamma frowned – his two adversaries were fighting with the ease of partners used to each other, the Mist fighter fleeting around the powerful Sun user, who took head on attacks that should have killed him and yet was still fighting.

Suddenly he understood – this looked impossible because it was impossible.  
He made the error to forget he was fighting against a Mist when the girl started to fight with her weapon, and lost sight of the fact that Mist users were first and foremost deceivers.

He had been fighting against the Sun user, but also against a solid illusion that replaced him from time to time, as he used his Flames to heal himself. As soon as he understood, the illusion shattered, the Boar masked teen he was fighting disappearing to reveal him healing a few meters away.  
"You saw through it, eh?" without seeing it, he just knew the girl was smiling, and a new box was activated " **Sciarppe Gemini**." the ball rushing toward her were thrown back toward Gemma by the scarf

In the second it took him to stop his own attack, the Owl had disappeared – and even though he knew she was back under her illusions, he couldn't find her; and didn't have the time to look for her, the Sun user rushing back toward him.  
Gemma was more and more surprised by the force of these fighters – the intel they had told nothing about fighters like these, and the way they used their Flames placed them at a low A grade. They should have heard about such fighters before the attack, such a gap in their knowledge could be really bad!

And suddenly, he remembered Irie Souichi, the Melone Base leader, strange request – the Vongola Guardians had disappeared, and were suspected to be preparing an attack against Melone Base, which was why they had been sent here. Yet they had seen none of the famous Vongola Guardians, and Irie had asked to be informed should any A grade rings suddenly appear in Namimori,or anything strange about the Guardians was heard or seen.

He hadn't thought anything about it, until he remembered Nozoru and Tazaru recent defeat against unknown teens – whose description, now that he thought about it, was strangely similar to young Vongola Guardians...  
"So... How did the Vongola manage? Taking you back from the past to gain access to the Vongola rings?" he asked  
"You've figured it to the extreme!" shouted an enthusiastic teen, not phased at all at being found out, before rushing back to a closer range of fighting, his animal box following, taking an offensive role for the first time

And even though Sun boxes were well-known for their weak fighting abilities, after the defeat of his men at the hand of a couple of brats, he knew better than to underestimate his enemy...  
Gamma was grazed by one horn – and only the fact that as a Lightning user, he was very resilient, prevented him from being beaten in that instant.  
The horns, where they touched, focused on the nerve ending of the enemy, and the pain for such a small wound was as a result much higher than it should - he bite on the scream that threatened to escape him, determined not to give this pleasure to his opponents.

¤.¤.¤

Bear and Bat were fighting against wave after wave of small fries – even if their was only a couple or truly stronger fighters, there still were dozens of C and D rank fighters.  
The only difficulty was the shear number of enemies, rather than their power – but then, a feminine voice shouted to the Millefiore "Out of the way!"

The woman that appeared was wearing the White Spell uniform, with light brown hair in an afro and violet eyes. Following her, four heavily muscled humanoid creature.  
"I, Iris Hepburn, White Spell, 12th Squad, and my Death Stalk Unit will take care of you!"

A whip in her hands sped up toward the four hulking silhouette, that became even more impressive "She used the Cloud propagation ability on them." analyzed Chikusa, knowing that Ken wouldn't understand immediately  
"They are nothing but big mobs." answered back his fighting partner with contempt – he couldn't disagree, there was no intelligence in those eyes

"You can't win against my boys, brats! After all these scientist became monster just to please me!"  
"Shut up, you narcissist bitch!" snarled Bear back, activating his box – and placing the new set of teeth on his own, taking on a bear characteristics

The monsters in front of him now irked him – his abilities were useful, but they were forced on him, and he suffered at the hand of the scientists that made him into what he was... And these ones had been idiotic enough to do it to themselves!  
The Sun Flames enhanced form charged toward the four enemies, heavy paws slashing, while the bat of his partner flew toward them, releasing an inaudible wave of rain flames, that forced the monsters to their former state, and inerted the White Spell woman whip – one more joint attack, and the four former men were unconscious and bleeding, their leader trapped by a rain Flame yoyo that had expertly twirled around her.

Still annoyed even if they had won, and knowing Chikusa was in the same state, the feral boy struggled to get a grip on his emotions, before turning toward his friend, muttering "Let's forget about the idiots. They're more mobs to get rid of."  
With a nod from his partner, they went back to the fight.

¤.¤.¤

Meanwhile, Gamma was still recovering from the boar attack...  
"Tch. Guess I'll have to take you seriously then." admitted the Mare Ring holder, taking out a new box  
The next moment, the Electro Vulpi form changed, the lightning Flames raging around them "Nero Vulpi. It has been a long time since I had cause to use these..."

The nearly bittersweet tone of their enemy let the two Vongola Guardians guess that there probably was more to the story than they knew – but this wasn't the time nor the place to think on it, first they had a battle to win.

The battle rhythm changed after that, Gamma suddenly much more powerful – but Chrome and Ryohei hadn't shown their hand yet, and were still holding their own.  
Then, he billiard balls shot out in the air, and the attack that followed was inescapable, electricity flooding the zone between the balls and the ground, encasing both Vongola Guardians.

Ryohei was the first to be able to stand up, his Boar producing a yellow aura of Sun Flames that were already healing Chrome, that took the worst of the attack.  
"That was powerful to the extreme!" he praised, before becoming more serious "I guess this calls for the next step..."  
Seeing that Chrome was getting better, he called to his partner "Cambio Forma, Tusk!"  
The boar obeyed, umping toward him – when their Flames merged, the large animal suddenly disappeared, while Ryohei had a new weapon equipped – a pair of cestus, reminiscent of those Tsuna had looted months ago on the Basilisk, except that the snake fangs were replaced by small boar tusks.

The Sun Guardian regeneration was visibly improved, the remaining scratches from their battle disappearing fast.  
As for Chrome, she was up, leaning heavily on her nanigata – and it was only now that Gamma saw the owl motif on the blade.  
"Ah, no doubt about it, the famous Vongola form change! You really are the Decimo Guardians! No matter, I won't loose against you!"

Once more, the balls were floating, ready to release their dangerous attack, while the two foxes, far stronger than before, were jumping toward Chrome.  
Within the electric storm, the Mist Guardian disappeared, unnoticed by Gamma, who was under the relentless assault of the boxing prodigy, who was barely phased by the large scale attack, his regeneration ability so strong it was healing him nearly faster than damages were done.

And Gamma had more and more wounds – wounds that weren't always inflicted by the Sun Guardian, but he hadn't seen it yet...

"How is it possible! I can't loose! My resolve is far stronger than that of a bunch of children, even if we do have a common goal!"  
Suddenly, a blade was piercing through his shoulder, pinning him to the wall, coming from the Vongola Guardian hidden in the Mist, and a punch in the stomach from the Sun Guardian finished him.  
"Resolve doesn't have anything to do with age. And you won't beat ours." said Ryohei, unusually serious, as the man in front of them fainted

Glancing at each other, the two Day Squad members saw they were far from most of the other fighters - the small fries mostly unconscious or fleeing thanks to Ken and Chikusa, Bianchi and Lancia's fight on the other side of the parking.  
Not even needing words, they approached the Black Spell Squad leader and bound him, before dragging him into the base. That man had said strange things during the fight – things that created new questions. Whom better to ask those questions to, than the man himself?

¤.¤.¤

Wasp and Snake were taking care of the the violet haired man that had boasted having defeated Mukuro.  
And, still boasting, he was now claiming being the bearer of the Rain Mare ring.  
While they already had the intel – the file had failed to convey the sheer creepiness of the man, that was leering at the woman without shame.

"Let's do this quickly, Snake!" affirmed said Wasp, feeling nearly dirty from the man's stare – and that wasn't an easy feat, to bother her with only a stare, she did grow up in the mafia after all  
Her partner nodded, not liking either the look of their enemy, and a large, basilisk like snake appeared as he ignited his box, while his partner was suddenly surrounded in a swarm.

"Ah! Storm users! You really think you can win against me?" laughed the man  
An owl appeared, and was followed by a wave of water that stopped the attack of Lancia's heavy chained-ball.  
"I am rain! I tranquilize everything!" continued the man loudly, getting out a Flame enhanced whip while his owl was stopping attack after attack

It took him too long to see that the pair of fighters in front of him weren't dis-heartened at all by their seemingly failed attacks – finally, he noticed that the wave of water wasn't as heavy as earlier, as dozens of wasps suddenly went through the water and sped toward him.  
Furious, he was attacked by most of the animals before his whip destroyed them – but by then, his **Gufo di Poggia** was reduced to nearly nothing, the owl suddenly disappearing, and the box closing itself, damaged, and his movements felt sluggish, as the swarm was, of course, poisonous.

"How dare you!" shouted Glo Xinia, enraged "I'll show you my main box, then! Behold the **Kraken di Poggia**! You'll bend to my will, and after that, you'll be mine!" the last part was clearly aimed at Wasp, who twitched  
Ten giants tentacles appeared around him, protecting him and attacking at the same time.

Wasp and Snake were incensed – and as such, the next attack was far more damaging than it should have been, each getting rid of their masking chain.  
The swarm of wasp were soon eating through the tentacles, Bianchi's Flames and resolve far stronger than that of the disgusting man, while Lancia's snake was occupying the remaining tentacles to help his master reach Glo Xinia.

Glo Xinia wasn't a short range fighter by any measure – and in one heavy fist in the face and a sweet smelling poisoned swarm, he was downed.  
The poison cupcakes that followed and ate through his clothes, leaving burnt marks, weren't strictly necessary, but they did help with the pink haired assassin temper...

"Disgusting man." she sneered, wondering whether to hit him once more

¤.¤.¤

With both leader of the attack down, the Millefiore were soon running, not wanting to be in the reach of the people who were able to defeat two of the Funeral Wreath...  
"Well done." praised Lal, that had been stationed at another entrance and had finished too  
A few minutes later, they were inside, and the cleaning team was already erasing any trace of the attack.

"So, why did you keep this one?" asked Lal "You want a pet?" she joked  
"He said some strange things..." explained Chrome "We may have more inside allies than only Souichi-kun if we interpreted what he said correctly..."  
After discussing a bit more, they soon were in front of a bound Gamma, the man slowly waking up "So I'm your prisoner?"

"For now. We wondered what you were talking about when you said we had a common goal..." said Chrome candidly  
"Killing Byakuran." answered the man easily  
"Isn't he like, you know... the boss of you Famiglia?" asked Ken, surprised

"He is the boss of the Millefiore." corrected Gamma "But the Millefiore is but the result of the merging of both the Giglio Nero and Gesso Famiglia's..."  
"Alright... So they're still internal tensions?"  
"It's more that just internal tensions!" bite out Gemma "We were forced into this merging! By traitors from the inside of our own Famiglia!"

The affirmation shocked everyone – traitors? No wonder the man was so bitter.  
"Tell us your story." asked Chrome "If somehow, we have the same enemy, we shouldn't fight each other but unite. But to know if it's possible, we have to know your story."  
Gemma hesitated a bit – but he had nothing to lose, and even better, for the first time in a long time, he finally had hope...

"The Giglio Nero is a Famiglia with an history as long as you Vongola." he started "We had a kind-hearted Boss, a woman who led our family without ever failing us; but she was also of a cursed blood, an orange pacifier around her neck."  
"A sky Arcobaleno?" wondered Chikusa

"Yes and no." answered Lal, surprising them, even Gemma "The Giglio Nero Boss are related to our curse, but they aren't trapped in a baby form contrary to the other Flames... Instead, they are short-lived."  
The mafioso eyes widened, and a pain still present was clearly visible "So it means her daughter too..." he muttered, horrified  
Lal nodded seriously.

"Aria, our Nono, died. Her daughter, who then became our Decimo, our princess... She didn't know anything about the mafia, and yet she took on the mantle of her mother. But at the same time, we were targeted by the Gesso Famiglia. And finally, after our best fighter was defeated, she went herself to parley with the Gesso's Boss."  
"Byakuran." affirmed Bianchi rather than asked

"Byakuran." nodded the man "I don't know what he did to our princess, but her eyes were dead when she came out of this room, and announced the merging." he closed his eyes "That day, I relinquished the Nero Vulpi box to her, stating I would only use it for our Famiglia's sake..."  
"Yet you used it today." noted Chrome

"I did. It was given back to me yesterday, with a message stating I would know what it meant." his eyes were alighted with hope once more "And it can only mean one thing! Yuri-hime is back!"  
"You think that whatever hold Byakuran had on her is slipping?"

He nodded.  
"Why fights us then, if you wish to kill him?"  
"I couldn't ally myself to weaklings could I? Still, I didn't think you'd manage to beat me..." he laughed "Maybe it's better. After all, I was too weak to protect our princess. But there's something else, something I discovered only once the Famiglia merged..."

"The traitors in your own family..." muttered Chikusa, remembering he hadn't yet said more about them  
"Yes. Byakuran already had his men in our Famiglia, that's how he was beating so easily. Worst of all, our strongest man... Genkishi, the Mist Mare Ring holder, also known as the Phantom Knight, best swordsman of this era."

* * *

Irie Souichi was getting worried – things hadn't gone the way he expected at all since his machine had been activated.  
He supposed Reborn arrived as expected – but since there were no sighting of any of the Vongola Guardians, nor any echo of new A grade rings on the radars of the Millefiore, he could only guess at what was happening thanks to the data of his machine.

And the data weren't as expected at all – he knew that fifteen people had been taken from the past – the data indicated that not only were there some people here that weren't supposed to have been brought, but they also had been taken to the future in an order completely different from the one he had decided upon with his past self and the Vongola Decimo.

Once more, he really was handicapped by the inability to communicate with his outside allies inherent to his spy position.  
That, and Byakuran unusually absentminded disposition told him that things weren't happening as planned for him either, which could as easily be good or bad...  
So now, he was left hoping that at least, the attack on the Melone Base would still happen as expected – because otherwise, they were doomed.

"Are you alright, Irie-sama?"  
Startled out of his thoughts by two familiar women, he refrained from letting out his true thoughts – these two ex-Cervello women, with their fake subservient attitude, were nothing more than guardian dogs, watching his every movement and reporting everything to Byakuran, he knew it well.

"Ah, just a bit tired. I forget the time again while working on my latest project." he lied easily  
"You work too hard, Irie-sama."  
"Ah, but this all for Byakuran." he answered easily, used to their word game "Any word on the attack against the Vongola?"  
"None yet. But it was expected, their underground base is surrounded by a barrier that runs interference with our communications."

He nodded, secretly satisfied – this was still going as expected, at least.  
Then, a LED started to flash in red.  
There were intruders inside the Melone Base.  
Going to the surveillance screen, he soon found a few teenagers silhouettes, faces hidden by masks – and he knew that somehow, things were heading the right way.

Only the fact that the two Cervello women were beside him made him refrain from smiling.

¤.¤.¤

Kazami an Tsuna crept through the ventilation conduits, followed by the rest of the Night Pack and Reborn. They had left a few hours after day break, and had just seen the Millefiore men leave for the attack on the Vongola Base.  
Calling the map they'd obtained on the game's HUD, Kazami steered them toward Souichi's lab.

They were progressing very slowly, still using the rush of activity from the departure of so many men to be unseen – of course, they knew they would be spotted sooner or latter, and their goal, already achieved, had been to be seen only after most of the enemies left for their own base...

Half an hour into their infiltration, agitation finally calmed down, they stopped their progression through the pipes, that were now getting too convoluted to navigate, and dropped down in what appeared to be an empty room.  
Still progressing cautiously, the camera system already hacked thanks to the Vongola technicians, they came to a halt when a soft voice announced "Show yourselves. I can feel you!"

Kazami frowned – she could feel an aura in the neighboring room – yet no living force...  
Focusing on her **Hallow** ability, she could feel a Vindice nearby. Signaling the others not to move, she came in sight, facing a puppet – a blond, child sized puppet, that announced "I am Ginger Bread, White Spell Vice-Captain of the 8th Squad."  
"You can call me Alpha, puppet." a smile, and she flared her aura – with the progression of her skill, even without activating her pas life aura, the Mistress of Death feel was now clear for those who were attuned to this kind of things, like the Vindice were "But if you don't leave now, I'll be your death, abomination."

The puppet's eyes widened, immediately understanding she wasn't joking – because, such unnatural existence as that of a Vindice, barely tied to the mortal realms as it was, would be a joke to erase for her, and they knew it as soon as she stopped hiding her natural aura.  
Ginger Bread fled without answering – and would never be seen again by the Millefiore.

They continued their progression in the Melone Base.

¤.¤.¤

"This is no good!" pretended to panic Souichi "Nearly all of our forces are out..."  
"I'm sure you'll find a solution." dutifully reassured one of the two women  
He thought a few minutes on the best course of action, in truth wondering how to help them without being too obvious...

"Come!" he bid his two shadows, knowing they would have done so even without his order  
They soon were in a heavily restricted part of his laboratory, where two levers, one black, the other white, sat in the middle of a room, with schematics and visuals from all of the base on the walls.  
This was the heart of the Melone Base, even if most people didn't know it.

Placing Sun Flames infused hands on each lever, his mind went to work – and the ground shook, the whole base answering to his instructions.  
He'd done what he could, approaching them as near as he could to the part of the base they should have been instructed to look for – his lab.  
They had difficult fights ahead of them, but if they had been trained as expected, they should prevail...

Or at least, he really hoped so.

¤.¤.¤

The next encounter they couldn't avoid was with a storm user.

The man was a White Spell member, and clearly professed his disdain for the Black Spell, calling them old fashioned and useless – he wielded an animal box that took the form of a gigantic snake, that was, at least according to him, indestructible, his disintegration ability making it untouchable.  
He was very surprised when said indestructible animal crumbled back to his box form, Takeshi having send his own box weapon – Ame, his dog, had been hidden by Mukuro's illusions.

Baishana – for they finally learned his name a few seconds before he was knocked out by Gokudera – had been a pathetic adversary, but he still had managed to raise the alarm, alerting the base to their presence.  
Ah well, they weren't too disgruntled, having known it would happen at one point or another...

What surprised them, was the group starting to shake – and this wasn't any illusion at work, no! The whole Melone Base was moving, and reshaping itself. And suddenly, they all understood why the base had such a strange structure, the whole construction being made of equal sized cubes. They were inside a giant puzzle cube, and they had just lost the notice.  
Worst, they were now separated, each having had just enough time to stick to his partner.

¤.¤.¤

"Usheshe! I wondered why Byakuran took me out of Italia's conquest and in the defense of such a backwater base, but it seems that like always, our Boss knew what was coming!"  
Mukuro tilted his head – long blond hair hiding his eyes, longer than he expected, a small diadem, but not on the right side of the head, a laugh nearly familiar...  
"You're not Belphegor, are you?" he asked lightly, somehow already guessing at the only possible answer

"Belphegor?" the young man sprawled a heavily decorated throne laughed, then turning toward the tall, bald butler at his side "Isn't it funny, Olgert? He's mistaking me for my failure of a brother!"  
"As if you were as weak as him! After all, I, Olgert, only serve the true king!"  
"Hear, hear! I'm no prince but a king!"

"Quit yammering, herbivore." grunted Kyoya, jumping toward the self-proclaimed king, his attack parried by a Rain animal box revealing a pelican, activated by a disgruntled butler  
"My! What lack of manners, attacking without even giving a name!"  
"Ah, forgive my friend," smiled Mukuro, trident in hand and foxes hidden in the shadows "Wolf isn't one for fanciful talks. And I'm, evidently, Fox."

"Wolf and Fox. How amusing." a wave of hand "Please take care of these peasants, Olgert."  
"Of course, Rasiel-sama!"  
With this, a second animal box was unleashed, revealing an enormous elephant, still called by the Rain Flames wielding butler.

¤.¤.¤

Takeshi and Gokudera had landed the farthest from the lab, and the box they were in had dropped them in what appeared to be the sewers of the base.  
A Strau Mosca filled sewer.

"I would just give up, if I were you." advised a sightly bored voice "My machines are top quality, after all."  
"Don't worry about us."smiled Takeshi, Ame once more by his side

As for Gokudera, a large crow was perched on his left shoulder, no Flame visibly active, and red eyes gleaming – the five Strau Mosca in front of them propelled themselves toward them, and the two partners deflected the attacks in the same move, Takeshi's katana unleashing a wave of water forming a wall, immediately reinforced by a new box opened by Gokudera – esoteric symbols etching themselves through the water wall, as Lightning Flames reinforced it ans Sun Flames regenerated it as fast as the Strau were damaging it.

Meanwhile, the crow had flow through their protective wall, Cloud Flames enhancing it's size, and Storm Flames adding to its attack power.  
"Remarkable, truly impressive." praised their enemy  
Once more the voice of the man controlling the Strau Mosca wasn't really antagonistic – he just seemed to enjoy looking at, and analyzing their attacks, rather than really want to defeat them.

"I've only heard of one person who could wield so many Flames! But he's supposed to be much older! Did Souichi-kun time-machine work?"  
"How do you know about this?" wondered Takeshi, a bit surprised  
"Ah, you know, I'm no Flame user, just a technician. Most of the fighters tend to underestimate me because of that, and I hear lots of things..."

"Dismissing the man that create their equipment... Tch, those Millefiore guys are stupid." grunted Gokudera

¤.¤.¤

The elephant was very imposing – but Mukuro's foxes were still stronger, jumping around the beast and weaving subtle illusions that soon made it loose it's balance, under it's wielder unbelieving eyes.  
"If I was you, I'd get out of your throne and get ready to fight for your life." commented lazily the illusionist, not bothering to move from the wall he was leaning against  
"Grand words for someone who's not doing anything!"

The affirmation surprised him a second, even if he didn't let it show – but then again, Kyoya was the one pummeling the butler, and since his own wolves weren't out, and the chains still hid their aura, the mistake was understandable. Immediately, he started to wonder how to take advantage of it...  
"Ah well, it's not like I'm needed, am I?" he affirmed, waved carelessly at the ongoing fight  
"I was under the impression that you Vongola's were all about friendship and mutual aid?"

He mock thought about it "Ah, true? Can't be helped then..."  
The same lazy wave of hand – and it was only then that Rasiel saw the two foxes already on him. With a burst of Storm Flames, his thrones jumped out of the way – just in time to witness Mukuro's trident sink in his butler's throat.

"Guess you'll have to fight these peasants yourself, eh?" taunted Mukuro  
"Ha!" another wave of Storm, and a giant bat appeared by his side "You can do nothing against my Pipistrello di tempesta!" a new burst of maniac laughing "And your beasts won't touch me, stuck on the ground as they are!"

The affirmation made Mukuro laugh, and Rasiel, surprised, had to evade another attack when Kyoya simply jumped toward him, his still invisible Flames enhancing his movements – only to end right in the path of Mukuro's two foxes, who tore at his right arm with abandon before he could sent them flying back.  
Surprised, he saw the foxes stop their descent mid-air, Flame made platform suddenly coming into existence right under their paws – for this, construction, was the forte of Mist Flames, and what made Mukuro's illusions a reality when he wanted to.

¤.¤.¤

"It's really impressive, but it doesn't make any sense..." said the blond man in a green jumpsuit that seemed to supervise the Strau Mosca , as the first of his five machine fell on the ground, spent "According to your files, even if you trained in this time for two weeks, there's no way for you to have grown so strong so fast! You Vongola always are so fascinating!"  
Takeshi and Gokudera shared a glance – this really didn't felt like a battle, but rather like a spar, or like some of the testing Souichi forced on them whenever he invented something new...

"Why are you in the Millefiore?" couldn't help but ask Takeshi "I mean most of those we saw up until now were all about power, and worshiping Byakuran, and destroying the Vongola... Yet you really don't feel like that!"  
"Eh! You must have seen a lot of White Spell, eh? Or devoted fighters in the Black Spell.."  
"And?"  
"I don't really care about Byakuran." shrugged the man carelessly "I'm an engineer, and Souichi-kun promised me all I wanted in term of budget and material, that's all there's to it..."

"Ah? You knew Souichi-kun from before?" remarked Takeshi, surprised – they didn't know that man in their time-line, after all  
"Ah, yes! We met in engineering school!" the two Vongola nodded – that explained it then "But.. Souichi- **kun** is it? Stranger and stranger... You're not supposed to know him in the past..."  
Takeshi winced, hidden behind his mask – they slipped. Luckily, it wasn't in front of an enemy determined to harm them.

With a jump, he released his defensive wall, and using the surprise it created, called Ame to him in Cambio Forma – and when the dog disappeared, he now had a new weapon in his left hand, katana still in the right one.  
The burs of concentrated Rain Flames immobilized the Strau in front of him long enough for his katana to nearly cleave it in two.

¤.¤.¤

Furious to have been hurt by peasants, Rasiel instructed his familiar to attack – and the bat took flight, unleashing a wave of ultrasonics.  
The next second, the the scene around him was bathed in the blood of the two Vongola, and finally descending from his throne, he approached one of the two corpses, hitting it harshly "That should teach you to harm your betters, peasants!" he claimed "Nothing can survive the disintegration wave of my pipistrello!"

And suddenly, he felt blood – and disbelieving, he saw a bladed tonfa, cutting a deep gash in his stomach..  
Falling to the ground, blood pouring from the large wound, he remembered, too late, than there had been a Mist user in the room.  
The two Vongola were alive.

In a haze of pain, he reflected that it truly was ironic that once more, he was knocking on hell's door thanks to a wound to the stomach. He felt as if his brother was laughing at him, even without knowing what was happening. This was truly maddening.  
Then, he felt no more.

Wolf and Fox were getting ready to leave, when hit by a sudden inspiration, Mukuro turned back and took the Mare Storm Ring at the finger of the dead king.  
An **Observe** latter, he was frowning.

"These are lower A grade..." he said to Kyoya "It makes no sense, they are supposed to be strong artifacts, as strong as the Vongola Rings, or the pacifiers... Reborn's pacifier is at least S grade, and our rings are high A grade..."  
"Hn."  
"You're right. These probably aren't the true rings. This isn't good."  
He accessed the chat – Kaze and the others had to be alerted. Something fishy was going on.

¤.¤.¤

Seeing his second Mosca fell, the engineer instructed "King Mosca formation!"  
Immediately, two of the machines started to pour Flames in a third, before falling in the water, useless. As for the last remaining Strau, the King, as he'd been called – an **Observe** quickly informed them that his powers had been multiplied.

But the Mosca didn't attack immediately, instead, the other was yet again talking "A firearm? The Vongola current Rain Guardian never used any firearm. It's really curious, you're too similar not to be him, yet you're different..."  
"Why don't you stop attacking us if you want the answer?" proposed Takeshi, to his partner surprise – but Gokudera held his tongue, knowing that Takeshi had a way with words he hadn't

"Tell you what..." the other contradicted "If you can beat my King Mosca, I'll be you engineer and you can answer the question then!"  
"You're ready to leave your Famiglia just like that?" couldn't help but ask Gokudera, still having trouble understanding how much the man in front of them didn't care about this Famiglia  
"I told you, I'm here just for the labs... But looking at your equipment, you've got good engineer in your Famiglia, better than those I know here, except of course, Souichi-kun. The challenge will be good, ad I really want to understand why things are so strange around you!"

Takeshi and Gokudera shared a glance, and nodded.  
"Let's do this, then."

The next second, the two Guardians jumped into action, a succession of quick shots from Takeshi hampering the main articulations of the new enemy, immediately followed by a wave of detonations provoked by small but powerful Storm mines that Gokudera had thrown at the same places, further weakening the machine.  
As for the blond Millefiore – far from being angry at the way his creation was being destroyed, he was fascinated by the way the two worked together, attacks useful but not all powerful separated merging seamlessly into an onslaught of destruction.  
Even if weakened, the King Mosca had launched a counter attack missile heading toward the two's way – only to be stopped by a Lightning shield then neutralized by a Rain coated katana.

In less than three minutes, the King Mosca was slain.  
"Ah. A deal's a deal, I'll come with you! By the way, the name's Spanner!"

* * *

Faking panic and irritation, while he was exulting inside, Souichi looked at the different display "How is it possible that mere children defeated our strongest! This makes no sense!"  
Inwardly, he was wondering – because all pointed to this invaders being the time-travelers, yet they all were hiding their faces and displaying fighting skills far different from what he'd expected.  
Once more, he wondered what had gone wrong with his machine – and more importantly, how it would impact on their schemes...

"Stay calm, Irie-sama." admonished one of his two guards "After all, there is only fighter left barring their way, but he is the strongest after all."  
"True." he admitted, exteriorly calming down – while in truth, this was the one fight he was fearing the most  
"As for the traitor," added the other Cervello "He'll be punished as soon as the Phantom Knight puts everything back to normal."

Smiling internally once more, happy that his school friend had chosen the same side as him, Souichi nodded "You're right. Any words from the raid on the Vongola Base?"  
The moment he asked, the entrance display activated themselves, revealing a small group of wounded "What the hell happened? Report!" he immediately instructed  
"It was a carnage!" answered one of the men, looking a bit panicked still "Even the children were monsters! They defeated both Gamma ad Glo Xinia!"  
"Where are they?"  
"We couldn't find Gamma, Glo Xinia is headed for the infirmary, but it's doubtful he'll make it, the poison used against him is very potent..."

He turned toward his two guard dogs "Get to them, if Glo Xinia is dying, I want to hear his report before!"  
"But our role is to protect you, Irie-sama!" immediately protested one of the two women, the other nodding along  
"Right now, I need you there. I'm short-handed, the labs are empty save for us, and there's no way Genkishi will be defeated, so I'm protected alright. Plus if needed, I can still move around the base to put more space between me and them."

The Cervello shared a glance, then, finding his reasoning sound, nodded "As you wish, Irie-sama."  
As soon as the two girl disappeared out of the labs, he poured his Sun Flames into the Base box, ground shaking, as the layout shifted once more.  
There was no avoiding a confrontation between the Vongola and the dangerous swordsman, but now, the rest of their team was nearing them.

¤.¤.¤

When the twins arrived in the white, empty room that was the only thing separating them from Souichi's lab, they weren't surprised to find Genkishi waiting for them.  
Having received news from both Mukuro and Chrome a few moments earlier, they knew that it was either the Mist or Cloud Guardian that was remaining.  
"You won't go further than this room, intruders. Byakuran-sama instructed me to protect this base, and that's what I'll do."  
"Ah, we'll have a bit of a problem then," lightly answered Kaze "After all our goal is behind you."  
"As I said, it's useless. Surrender and you'll have a quick death."

"You sure talk a lot." commented Tsuna "Are you afraid of us?"  
"Why would I be afraid of nameless strangers hiding behind masks?"  
"Ouch. That's harsh. And we're not hiding, we're protecting our privacy." corrected Kaze "But if you want you can call me Alpha, and this is Badger."  
"I see there's no avoiding this fight. Very well then." a sword was pulled out of it's scabbard

The next second, the swordsman was jumping toward them at an impressive speed, killing intent leaking.  
Tsuna shuddered – this man was much more terrifying than Xanxus had been. But he didn't let it hamper him, he'd progressed since then, and even if he didn't have the thirst for a fight his sister had, it was pretty clear that this Genkishi was a fanatic that wouldn't let them through easily.

In a thought, his aura dampening chain was off, his X Gloves glowing, Flames ready to be used, and he launched himself toward his opponent. Fighting against someone faster wasn't easy, he knew it well after the hours of sparring he'd done against his sister.  
Surprise was one of his best bet against someone faster, thus the reason he reacted to the attack by launching his own without bothering with protecting himself.  
As expected, the surprise was there – but changing his attack without slowing, Genkishi adapted, his sword twisting toward him.

Tsuna went into a defensive posture, taking the attack up front with his Flame protected X Gloves – and as expected, two other attacks suddenly came toward the back of the swordsman.  
Genkishi wa no novice, and felt the double attack coming, but knew that he couldn't escape both: dodging left would mean avoiding the short blade coming his way, but getting in the way of the bullet waiting for him on the other side – and dodging right merely inverted the problem.  
Making a split second decision, the swordsman grabbed his second sword in his left hand, parrying the blade, before dodging under the bullet – the fast action putting credit to his reputation of best swordsman of the era, and strongest of the Millefiore fighters.

Looking around, he saw that that the girl that had introduced herself as Alpha hadn't been slowed by his counter and was already attacking back with her second weapon, a storm enhanced kyoketsu-shoge. Dodging her attack, and still looking out for the one fighter he hadn't yet seen, he never had the time to dodge Tsuna's attack.  
Furious against himself for having been touched by the attack of a no-name intruder, Genkishi's Flames flared, as he both called his animal box ans started to weave subtle illusions.

Deciding to take care of the girl with Storm Flames before the brat with Sky Flames, he launched toward her – was surprised to see her fast enough to keep up with him, her tanto clashing with his blade.  
He waited a second, for his illusion to take hold – then, the girl started to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Really? An illusion trying to make me think Fuurinkiba was breaking?"  
Judging from her tone, she was nearly crying because she was laughing so hard.

"It's really too bad, you know, because it really was a god illusion, I could barely feel it..."  
"True, I felt an illusion being weaved, but I couldn't really guess what it was until he put it." nodded Badger "Too bad he tried to make us see something impossible. That's the first rule of an illusionist after all."

¤.¤.¤

The swordsman frowned – the brat was right, if the girl knew what he showed her to be impossible, she'd knew it was an illusion.  
But for the both of them to have felt the illusion before that, it meant that they weren't as weak as he'd first thought - because only the strongest fighter he'd encountered had felt his illusions, and even feeling them, most had still fallen for them.  
Not to talk about the third fighter – he dodged another bullet, impressed by the way the two teens had managed to talk yet continue to move and attack, preventing him from finding their concealed partner.

Between the three opponent, he needed all his wits, and all his experience.  
He would need something more to fight against them – and they had already proved their proficiency in seeing between truth and lies – first by laughing at his strong illusion on the girl's blade, then by dancing around the invisible obstacles he'd grown in the empty space with the propagation quality of his Flames.  
Seeing as his animal box, the small invisible sea slugs that he used to grow these obstacles, weren't really useful in this capacity, he decided to shift them to their second ability – the slugs suddenly jumping around, and exploding when they hit something.

A rain of bullets was fired against the slugs, and Genkishi frowned once more – there weren't a lot of people able to manipulate firearms with such ease. Lal Mirch was known to be good, but with heavier weapon, as had been Colonello, Xanxus was a pro with hand-held firearms – but he was in Italy, and Reborn was another well-known name – but even forgetting the fact that he was dead, the Tri-ni-siette radiations would have forbidden him to move freely outside...

It really irked him to have such able opponent and yet not know a thing about them. Even the Flames of those teens were off – the orange Flame, while probably Sky, where clearly lighter than usual Sky Flames, and those Red Flames, weren't a proper Storm color, nor even a Wrath Flames color.  
There were too many unknowns in this fight – he'd really have to take it seriously.

Near the Mare Ring, a second ring was set alight with Flames – a ring with a nightmarish design, that exuded a dangerous aura.  
"This... This is a Hell Ring!" recognized an arriving Spanner  
Kazami didn't know what it was – but the aura was malevolent enough, and in a certain way, familiar enough, that she could guess at it.  
There weren't only Flames at work here.

Already, Genkishi normal appearance was replaced by a skeletal armor shrouded in Flames, and his two blades became one heavy looking broad sword.  
"behold the **Spetralle Spada** and **Nebbia Numero Due**!" proclaimed the swordsman – and this is when it hit the teen girl, the reason why this felt so familiar  
This ring reeked of dark magic and mind altering effects.

Feeling her change of mood, both Tsuna and Reborn appeared by her sides.  
"Bambina?"  
"Kaze-chan?"

Both were patiently waiting for her verdict, knowing she had felt something more than them.  
She hesitated a fraction of second – then decided her brother was strong enough that he wouldn't rely on her hidden attacks against Byakuran.  
This was a fight for her.

"Could you leave him to me?"  
"Sure." nodded both men "But... What is it that made you react?"  
"This no longer the Mist Guardian we're fighting." answered the girl, still focused on the enemy waiting for their attack  
"The Hell ring are know to have exist for longer than the Flame rings." breathed Spanner behind them "They give their user a multiplied strength. But they are also said to render even the most peaceful man into a bloodthirsty beast... It is said that to use the full power of these rings, you have to surrender your soul to it, and even for the most basic powers, a high mental fortitude is necessary."

The Vongola X were now understanding the reaction of their Shadow – dark magic was at work here, and that didn't seat well with the ex Girl-who-lived.

¤.¤.¤

Kazami stepped toward the man, Hitohira no Senka ablaze around her and her newly appeared pack.  
"Oh? So you're fighting me alone?" a smile "How funny."  
She barely felt it, as her metamorphic abilities activated, and when she removed her mask, even her accent had slightly changed...

"Is this..."  
Tsuna didn't need to finish his question, as Reborn, on his shoulder, was already nodding "Harriet Potter."  
"But why?" asked Gokudera  
"Instinct, probably. I'd say that with her reaction to this ring, there's probably more than Flames at work here." explained Reborn easily

The undead looking warrior was surprised by the appearance of his opponent – after all, he didn't have any reason to think he wasn't against a Japanese up until now.  
But the European looking girl, mask to the side of her face, pointed her blade toward him "Come at me with everything you've got, Phantom Knight, because I won't let you get away with messing with such dark magic!"

And in a blast of power, her aura flared, Flames and magic mingling.  
In a Flame enhanced jump, the swordsman launched himself toward her, and she dodged, the fire petal trailing her leaving marks on the skeletal armor.  
Genkishi – or rather, the possessed man – anger grew, and his killing intent washed over the room, Spanner buckling under the heavy aura, and even the Vongola feeling it's power.

Hundred of ethereal blades appeared around the man that was soon understanding that the girl in front of him was far too fast – and as the weapons flew toward her, Kazami danced around them, reminding the Vongola X why her title was "Kaze no Mai".  
Then, the aura of dark magic swelled around the ring, as Genkishi prepared to use it's most dangerous attack.

Skeleton appeared, flying toward the girl, and she felt soul magic around her, trying to get to her friends to use them against her – but right now, she was Mistress of Death, and with a thought, her pack jumped toward the thread of golden magic, severing them before they could find their target.

And as the skeletons felt to he ground and back into dust, her anger grew toward the one who had dared try to use her friends against her.

¤.¤.¤

"I really miss Mizuki's cryptic explanations right now." muttered Tsuna "I'm pretty sure that for every action we are seeing, there is another we can't. I mean... What is it that her pack just attacked? And why did it enraged her so?"  
"Well..." Spanner flustered, seeing all the masked teen turn their attention to him "It's only legends, mind you! I don't know if it's true! But..." he looked toward the girl on fire "They say that the most terrifying thing about this ring, the **Ossa Impressione** , is that it can create skeletons that links to the soul of your friends and force them to attack you... And if you were to defend yourself and kill those skeletons, then your friend too would die..."

"Well, if he tried something like that, that would explain her reaction." muttered Takeshi  
"Attacking the pack is bad." nodded Kyoya "It makes alpha angry."

And indeed, angry she was – and her eyes grew deadly cold as Serpente wings unfolded in her back, getting close to Genkishi in a flash-step, Fuurin imbued by so much power, magic and Flames both, that the blade itself was invisible under the aura encompassing it.  
The Phantom Knight was strong, and fast, and as such she had the time for one attack only before he jumped out of the way...  
But that attack was more than enough.

"Takeshi? As part of her team, you have access to her stats?" stated more than asked Reborn  
Understanding the unasked question, Takeshi summoned the party screen. His eyes widened, and forgetting that with his mask on he wasn't supposed to use his named, he simply uttered "Spe level 42... Right now even without your curse you couldn't take her on, Reborn..."

The rest of the Night Pack wasn't all that surprised – but Tsuna's eyes widened. He knew that his sister was strong, that wasn't the question – he just didn't expect that level of strength, having never really had the time to see her using her pas life aura while he himself wasn't fighting or recuperating from a hard fight.

And from the crouched position he had dodged to, Genkishi fell on his knee, staring unbelieving at the empty space were his hand had been a few seconds earlier.  
His eyes went to the severed body part were the rings were still attached, Flames dying down around them, and he saw the European woman kneel near it and without any hesitation, shatter each ring with her tanto, the Hell's ring releasing a wave of power that brought everyone to its knee with its destruction.

Then, her aura carefully wrapped around her, she walked to him, weapon still in hand – she wasn't stupid enough to think that only because he now lacked a hand, he was suddenly useless.  
Even so, he still knew he had lost any advantage he ever had – no more main hand, no more Flame ring, blood loss would soon threaten...

"You were ready to use even the soul of others to obey Byakuran?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" she asked curtly  
"Because he is god. He saved me when nobody else could. As such I can't fail him. I will stop you, or die trying."

"He really is a fanatic." muttered Tsuna, remembering what Chrome had learned a few moments earlier "Going so far as to betray his own family for this man."  
"I'll grant you a warrior death, even if it is may be more than you deserve, but nothing more. Take your weapon and fight."  
"That is quite honorable from you." admitted Genkishi, shaking but managing to pull himself up "However I'm afraid I'll have to decline." he added, as smoke suddenly burst around them, from his remaining slug suddenly self exploding  
With his speed and illusions, he would escape and get back to his god.

But Kazami wasn't fazed by the smoke, the illusions shattered around her, and her speed between her past life boots in stats and her wings, was far superior to his. He died, Fuurin sliding between his ribs. The girl was frowning a bit – such a shame for a fighter, to die while fleeing.  
At least Xanxus had never stopped fighting, ever once he knew he was outmatched.

Cleaning Fuurin against her outfit, she sheathed the weapon, and her aura disappeared, as she reverted back to her current appearance – closing her eyes, she waited for the onslaught of past emotions and memories, not even realizing she was on the ground until a small hand cupped her face "We should go, bambina."  
It seemed each time was harder, instead of easier.

[ **Hallows** progressed to rank 15!  
 **Soul** **Imprint** unlocked

 _your soul has an effect on your body, and events from past life can now be seen on your current form]_

[ _Faded Scar_ (+4Intelligence, +3Wisdom) added to **Soul Imprint**  
 _Alpha Mark_ (+4Strength, +3 Agility) added to **Soul Imprint** ]

With a gasp, her hand went toward her face, automatically finding the scar she had thought to be rid of – but Reborn had been right, now wasn't the time to dwell on it.  
She put her mask back on...

* * *

"So you really did manage to come here."  
Tsuna and the other looked at the alternate Irie Souichi, and finally, Gokudera couldn't help but remark "You look like a mess, Souichi-kun."  
"I **look** like a mess? I **am** a mess! What the hell happened! Nothing is going like it was supposed to! How do you even seem to know me?" ranted the scientist, finally letting lose of his anxiety

Takeshi and Tsuna chuckled, amused by the flustered scientist, and finally Tsuna asked "Is it safe?"  
Calming a bit, Souichi nodded "I got rid of my guard dogs and this is my private lab."  
"Good then," Tsuna removed his mask, followed by the rest of the team

"How is Reborn out of the Vongola base? And why aren't the other guardians there? And who is this?" he ended the fire of question by pointing at Kazami  
She smiled "I'm Kazami Sawada. Tsuna's twin!"  
"Eh?"  
"Something went wrong with your machine." explained Reborn "We're not from your time-line but an alternate one. One where Tsuna has a twin sister."

"How is it possible? I never saw this in any of the parallel universes!"  
"This is not the problem right now. When your Decimo understood that thing didn't went as planed, he told us to go on with your plan to meet with you. Why?"  
"He left the Vongola Guardian boxes with me." explained Souichi "You were supposed to grow stronger by thinking I was the enemy, even if obviously he changed that part of the plan... even if I don't know why..."

"He wouldn't have lied to us with the change of circumstance." easily answered Kazami "And now, what's your part?"  
"Well... I was supposed to point you toward the true enemy..."  
"Byakuran."

"Byakuran. He's the one you must go after." nodded Souichi "And how much time you'll have to prepare depends on the success of the Italy battle."  
"Italia's been taken care of." stated Reborn, who had just received word from Lal Mirch "The Varia came through."  
"Good." muttered Souichi "With this most of his strongest fighters must have been taken care of..."

"I wouldn't be too sure." contradicted Kazami  
Tsuna nodded "After all the Funeral Wraith we fought only had cheap copies of the Mare Rings."

¤.¤.¤

"Oh! Saw through that, didn't you?" a new voice interrupted, as a new face appeared on the surveillance screen "Bravo!"  
"Byakuran!" exclaimed Souichi, stunned  
"Ah, Souichi-chan, I'm wounded, really, to think my own second in command would betray me!" answered the man with a smile belying his words "But it was fun really, seeing you struggle!"  
"What..."

"After all, I always knew you would betray me... because it was clear in your eyes, that you didn't like my plan."  
"You're destroying our world! The Tri-ni-siette are not toys to be played with, they are necessary for the balance of the planet!"  
"But Souichi-chan, you should understand it... I need to destroy the world before I can built it back better!"

"What is it with megalomaniacs that want to destroy the world?" muttered Kazami, not really meaning to be heard  
"Ah! And you are... Kazami-chan, right? The unknown!" the tone was light, but the eyes were hard "You are a thorn in my side, you know, unpredictable little girl..." he turned his attention back toward Souichi and Tsuna "No matter, no matter, this pre game banter was fun!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuna, wary about the 'pre game' comment, that really didn't bode well in his mind  
"I'll let you a chance to win! In ten days, let's play a real-life game of Choice! A true trial of force between the Vongola and my Millefiore, with the Tri-ni-siette at stake! I'll even let you meet my real Funeral Wraith, ain't I amiable?"  
"What do you mean the true Funeral Wraith?" immediately protested Souichi

"Ah, Souichi-chan, you should listen to your new friends better..." his eyes darkened once more "After all the twins said it, didn't they... Those were only cheap copies of the Mare Rings, for cheap replacement of the Funeral Wraith!"  
The scientist paled at the affirmation, terrified that in all those years he never came upon this information – Byakuran truly had suspected him from the start then, and had played him all this time...

"I'll let you explain the rule, then! After all, you are the creator of this game! See you later, Sou-chan!"  
With that, the man disappeared from the screen, and the ground started to shake.  
"What is going on!" protested Souichi "This is not me controlling the base!"

"The Flame teleportation system..." muttered Spanner "They were people working on a prototype..."  
"This is why all the guardians were supposed to be here!" shouted Souichi "Because when all the Vongola Rings are together, they can generate a protecting field that would protect us from this!"  
"Tsuna! Tell your Squad to recall to you!" swiftly instructed Reborn  
A few second later, under Souichi unbelieving stare, Chrome, Ryohei and Lambo were there.  
"So, how do we activate this shield thing to the extreme?" asked the boxer

"Flame and resolution!"  
Immediately, all Ring holders obeyed, their Flames merging in a blinding white shield – and as with a last shake, the base disappeared, leaving behind only the lab, protected by the Vongola X...

[ **Goal complete!** +25 000XP  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +50 000XP  
 _ **Hidden bonus goal fail**_ _– defeat the fake Funeral Wraith: 5/6: 5*25 000XP_  
 **Goal update:** participate in the Choice Battle]

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV75:**

Strength: 30(39)  
Agility: 98(152)  
Endurance: 25  
Intelligence: 37(52)  
Wisdom: 61(73)  
Charisma:31(40)  
Luck: 41(55)

¤/¤/¤

HP/F : 289/784  
Dam/ F Dam: 248/195  
Speed/ F Speed: 385/183  
Critic/ F Critic: 377/295  
Def/ F Def: 89/132

 **Sawada Kazami LV75+ Aura: speLV42**

Strength: 48  
Agility: 166  
Endurance: 36  
Intelligence: 88  
Wisdom: 95  
Charisma: 52  
Luck: 76

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 408/1034  
Dam/ F Dam: 278/388  
Speed/ F Speed: 411/350  
Critic/ F Critic: 440/619  
Def/ F Def: 119/218


	14. XIII Future Arc 4: Choice Game 1

Hi! Back with the next part of the Future Arc! Thanks for reading me, everyone :-)

* * *

The Vongola X were getting back to the base with Souichi and Spanner in tow, just in time for Lal Mirch to announce "We've established communication with the Italian team! Come, quick!"

They sped toward the room where the rest of the fighters were assembling, and a familiar loud voice was shouting "Voi! Are you bastards still alive!"  
"Squalo?" recognized Takeshi, amused  
"We are all here." announced Tsuna, as they got visuals on-line "We've heard your assault was a success, congrats."

"Eh! You've all shrunken! I could eat you!" laughed loudly another familiar voice as another Varia appeared – Lussuria, appearance still as extravagant  
"We've all heard Byakuran announcement!" interrupted back Squalo, pushing his team-mate out of the way "Now that it has come to that, we Vongola will fight and die together brats, get this!"  
"Tch. We don't need you to tell us that, geezers!" shouted Gokudera back, the Vongola X nodding their approval across the room

A loud crash, and the long-haired swordsan was thrown out of the way.  
"I hope you've gotten rid of your naive feelings, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Because the Vongola in ten days will be the strongest!"  
The voice caught them all by surprise – because between knowing the man was alive, and seeing it...

Tsuna had wondered what he'd felt, if he saw Xanxus alive in this time line – would he felt guilt, for the man death in their world? Regret, for not having prevented his sister from killing him? Even if most didn't realize it, he knew that if he'd interfered, Kazami wouldn't have killed Xanxus in their time after all - and in letting her go through with it, he was in a way as guilty of that death as his sister...

Yet when he saw him and hear his demand – all he could think of was Kazami crying with Nono-jiji letter's in her hands, and the old man stuck on his bed with so many potions on his bed-table, his eyes so old as he spoke of his four sons.  
And there was neither guilt nor regret – because somehow, it was so clear that this wasn't their Xanxus, and he still didn't regret the death of their Xanxus, who had made so many of his precious ones suffer.

All he felt was annoyance at the clear way the man was underestimating them.

Because **of course** , the Vongola X would be the strongest in ten days – like each time they'd been given a new challenge, they wouldn't fail him, just like he wouldn't fail them, because they were all family.  
Or rather, Famiglia.

So it was with an unusually feral smirk, echoing that of his sister by his side that he answered "Who do take us for?"  
"After all," smiled lazily Mukuro a few steps away "We are the Vongola X."  
With that, the illusionist cut the communication, leaving behind a stunned Varia – then Xanxus laughed loudly "Interesting! I don't know what happened with the gaki, but this looks fun! Shall we go and see?"  
"To Japan we go, then!" enthusiastically shouted Lussuria

Squalo took a second longer to answer – because hearing Mukuro talk had made him see the illusionist, that was supposed to be hidden in a prison, and the unknown girl, and the strangely wild smile Takeshi had, making him ressemble a killer much more than his usual easy going attitude. Even Reborn, one the shoulder of the unknown girl, looked more like the famed hit man he had been and less like the shadow of himself he had become at the end of his life, the curse, after eating at his life force, finally getting to his mind...

So many incoherence, that made the strategist of the Varia mind kick in, wondering what the hell happened with the usually tame tenth generation.  
He was the first of the Varia to understand that whoever those teen were, they weren't the people they knew and were used to.  
Yes, their boss was right – things were getting interesting in Japan.

They would see soon enough.

¤.¤.¤

"Man," said Gokudera with a smile "Talk about seeing a ghost! That was strange!"  
"Eh?"  
Seeing Lal didn't understand, Bianchi simply said "Kaze-chan killed Xanxus in our time-line."  
"Eh?!"

Stunned, the failed Arcobaleno turned toward the girl – reevaluating all she had heard or thought about her – but before she could even make sense of her new thoughts, Reborn was interrupting "The bambina is very protective of our Famiglia."  
Looking at the girl, that was still smiling at her brother despite the weariness she could guess at, she couldn't help but smile.

She was a soldier, and as such, even if she wasn't for undiscriminated killing, she understood that sometimes, people needed to kill others – to protect their ideals, their precious ones, or other thing important to them.  
As long as it wasn't slaughter just for the fun of it, she could understand – even if she didn't necessarily like the idea of killing Xanxus, the teenage girl offing him to protect her family was something she could easily relate to. After all, she still would give everything she could, to find the murderer of Colonello - and he wouldn't walk away from her alive, she knew it perfectly well.

She looked around at the weary but smiling fighters "Let's get a bit of rest before deciding on our next training regiment!" she suggested "I think the workers just finished the bathing area!"  
"Really?" perked up Kazami "We haven't had a good bath even since we came to the future! A shower really doesn't have the same appeal!"  
No sooner had she said that, that Bianchi had latched on her, I Pin jumping on her shoulder, and Lal Mirch on the other side "Let's go!"  
"There's another bath for the man too!" shouted Lal as she was force marching the girl twin toward the bath – not that she really was protesting  
Behind them, Chrome was following at a much sedated pace.

Soon after that, everyone was soaking in the hot water – Chrome blushing madly as the other were lazying in the water au naturel without any problem.  
Kazami smiled, still amused by the ingrained modesty of Japanese people, that even with her reincarnation, still was a bit strange to her – having lived in a dorm room with several girls for years, her modesty hadn't last more than the first few months at Hogwarts...

"So, what's with the new scar?" finally asked Lal, the question having burnt her lips ever since the Melone team had come back  
Kazami turned a calculative look at the failed Arcobaleno, and seeing that even the others were curious, finally answered "You probably guessed that we were... different than your version us us..." Lal nodded wordlessly "I probably am the main catalyst for those changes..."  
"Not really surprised." nodded again Lal "After all, you are the unknown in your group, for us."

"That's because Kazami wasn't supposed to live in any alternate universe. I was born, and lived in Britain, where I was involved in a secret world... And when I died, Death gave me a boon: a chance at a new life, with a family."  
"Reincarnation." completed Bianchi, and Lal eye's widened – she had suspected it, but to have it confirmed was still surprising  
"I was given a special power too, as compensation for having been reborn in yet another family aimed for strife. This is the power I shared with the Vongola X, and that's probably why we are stronger than your past version of us... I guess this power caused us to unite and decide on our role in the future of the mafia early on."  
"Your role?"

"I guess it didn't come up until now..." mused Chrome "We Vongola X all decided to follow Tsuna-kun and Kazami-san because they want to reform the Vongola Famiglia into the vigilante of the underworld they originally were."  
Lal eyes widened yet again "This is a **huge** ambition." she breathed, awed at the determination of teens that affirmed something like that with a casual aplomb that prooved how sure they were of themselves

"It is." nodded Kazami with a smile "But with Tsuna-nii guiding us..."  
"And Kaze-chan protecting us..." interrupted Chrome  
"We'll manage." ended Bianchi with a soft smile quite unusual on the woman's face  
"So... the scar?" redirected Lal

"Among the abilities my power grants me, I have the ability to use my past life competencies once a month. The coast, however, is that each time, my past and present merge bit more... And this time, when I used my past life powers to kill Genkishi, the price was the return of this scar." ended Kazami with a frown  
"Well, it was your main characteristic for a lot of people in your past life, according to what Mizuki told us..."

And suddenly, Lal laughed "Don't tell me... Were you the Man Who Conquered?"  
Kazami's surprised gasp nearly drowned her in the pool of hot water, and after several seconds coughing, she asked "What do you mean, the **Man** who conquered? I always was a woman!"  
"Ah." Lal smiled "As a CEDEF member I know quite a lot about the other hidden societies, so of course I've heard of Harry Potter..."  
"My name was Harriet Potter!" protested an irate Kazami, making her friend laugh

"In your time-line maybe, but here, I can assure you that Harry Potter is a man, and still alive and happily married." contradicted Lal, enjoying how obviously the information was upsetting the teenage girl  
"A boy... I can't believe it..." muttered Kazami "Who did he wed... Wait, no! I'm not sure I really want to know that, it would be disturbing..." she mumbled, blushing lightly

Chrome and Bianchi were still laughing.  
Pouting, Kazami let herself sink further into the water, enjoying the playful banter around her.  
After having once more her past life memories come to the front, it was a most welcome distraction...

¤.¤.¤

That night, Kazami went to sleep with Reborn snuggled against her in a silent reassurance – and the next morning, the Vongola X were assembled and ready to go over the events of the previous day.  
After each had gone over his own battle, they were soon brought back to the main topic – the Choice Game.

"It's a game I invented to spent time when we were in engineering school. First as a board game, then I programmed it on computer..." explained Souichi "Each player has it's own soldier, and there are two main choice before the start of a battle: the choice of each soldier's role, and the choice of the battle venue." he continued "Each can have his own base, of no more than 50 square meters, equipped with whatever you want as long as the technician prepare it before the start of the battle. As for the battle venue, it will be a site of ten kilometers of width."

"I see." muttered Kazami, "so it is a RTS game then..."  
Souichi looked at the girl, a bit surprised by the knowledge of gaming terms, then nodded "You could say it's a mix between RTS and MOBA genre."  
"The soldiers would be us." guessed Tsuna "As for the base..."  
"We technicians will take care of that."  
"And a transportation mean too." added Spanner next to him "After all, ten kilometers isn't a small distance."

"What have you planned for our training?" asked Kazami to Reborn  
"Right now, we don't really need more normal training." mused the cursed hit man "And when we went to the Melone Base, our maps updated... So I was thinking, grinding on the unknown dungeons."  
"What about the teams?"

"We can go back to our usual teams." easily accepted Reborn "I'll stick with the Night Pack, Lal with the Day Squad." he turned toward the Alien Squad "Like usual I'll trust yourself with your own training, after all you have Lancia and Bianchi." a sadistic smile "But of course, should you feel the need for more help, or lack the appropriate leveling rate, I'll be more than happy to come and assist you..."  
The Alien Force gulped and moved backward discretely, ready to run for it – training without Reborn's insane ideas seemed more than reasonable...

"Ah, but I sure miss our non-fighters!" sighed loudly Gokudera "I'm sure that by now Haru-chan and Souichi-kun would be trading mad ideas..."  
"And making them work." completed an amused Mukuro  
"And my sister is the best to the extreme!" added Ryohei with a winning smile

"There is something else we must plan for." announced Reborn, calming the teenagers "The aftermath of the game."  
"What do you mean?" asked a curious Souichi "It's pretty clear... we have to win."  
"And do you really believe it will so easy? It's not as if we can just surrender if we loose!" contradicted Kazami  
"And it's not like Byakuran will suddenly abandon his nefarious plan if he loose!" completed her twin

"Byakuran won't cheat in a game of Choice!" protested Souichi  
"Oh, he'll probably go with the rules as long as he's wining."easily admitted Reborn "But the second things aren't going well for him, he'll change his tune, mark my words."  
Souichi would have like to protest, but he really couldn't.

"That said, we do have an advantage." added Reborn  
"And that is?"  
"His main power is negated thanks to Kazami." immediately understood Tsuna, gaining surprised looks from most around him "He said it, didn't he... Kaze-chan is an unknown to him, and she made our time-line unpredictable. That's why we are so different, and that's what will prevent him from guessing at our skills or actions!"

The other Vongola X nodded thoughtfully, before Gokudera affirmed loudly "Then Reborn's right..."  
"Like usual!" interjected Mukuro  
"...The best option really is to grind with Kaze-chan's special ability!" concluded the bomber  
"And... what's this special ability, if we're to train with it?" finally asked Lal – the next hour was spent explaining the gamer ability they all shared to the failed Arcobaleno

¤.¤.¤

"Ah! I'm bored!" protested loudly Haru, letting herself fall from the comfy couch she was lounging on to the heavy carpet that covered the floor  
Kyoko nodded her agreement to the affirmation – seeing the Life Quest update itself but being stuck in a completely different time with no way communicating with their friend truly was boring, even with the dungeon crawling they'd taken to recently...

"Doesn't Souichi-kun know how to make spare for Lambo-chan's bazooka?" asked Hana, closing the book she was reading  
"He does, why?" answered Haru  
"Then why don't you try to use this to create a mean to communicate with the others?"  
"Eh?"

" Well, the bazooka is the tool that was used to sent everyone to the future, so there's probably a way or another to link the two times if we use something like it..." explained the intelligent girl  
"True! And I've made maintenance on the bazooka so many times I could nearly made a spare with my eyes closed if I had the correct materials!" affirmed an excited Souichi "So adapting this somehow should be possible..." the end of the sentence was nearly unintelligible, the genius' mind already hard at work

"I've read this Choice Game rules on the latest log entry," added Hana to the others "So if Souichi-kun manage to link us to the future, we could even sent items to them. After all, they need a base, transportation means, I guess updates on their equipment wouldn't go amiss..."  
This time, Haru and Kyoko eyes lightened and soon both girl were lost in their own world too.

"Masterfully done, like always."praised Kiba with an amused smile "Your ability to manipulate people truly is impressive... I'm really grateful we're on the same side."  
Hana smiled lightly "Ah, it's thanks to Mizuki too. The book on occlumency helped me tremendously to organize my mind, and it only helped me improve my abilities faster."  
The teen wizard smiled, than asked "And so, now that you've given our crafters a new goal, what do you have in mind for yourself?"

"I wondered if you would help me with a new project..." she mused, before explaining further when she saw she had his attention "Occlumency helped me with my Flames, and it is supposed to be magic, which I don't have so clearly so of your wizardly talents can be used by non wizard. I wondered if it had something with the Flames used..."  
"What do you mean?"

"You remember how we concluded that magic is like a mix of all Flame types, but weaker than when people use only one Flame?" at Kiba's nod, she continued "So I wondered if there weren't other magical abilities we could adapt like this..."  
"And?"  
"Well the most evident answer would be, I think... runes and arithmancy. Runes to use with an alternate source of power, Flames in our case, and arithmancy to calculate how it would work without harming us. I mean I remember Kaze-chan's and Mizuki-san's work when they worked on the ritual for Chrome-chan and Mukuro-san, I'm pretty sure we could eventually do things like that with Flames once we work a bit on it."  
Kiba nodded again – it made sense, like often when Hana bothered to talk "Well I do take those electives. Want me to lent you my textbooks?"

"Mizuki already did." declined Hana, pointing at the book she was reading "But I thought you could help me experiment a bit... I caught up with the theoretical knowledge, but you have the practical advantage."  
Kiba took look at the book she was reading, and his eyes widened – she had more than caught up with the theoretical knowledge! This was a seventh year course book.  
Once more, the calm girl was proving that she truly had a superior mind...

¤.¤.¤

Three days had gone by since Byakuran had challenged them in Choice.

During this time, the technicians had worked relentlessly, and had created the basic structure of a portable, movable base and a first prototype of a Flame base motorcycle, that they were now testing in the training room.  
As for the fighter – they had done exactly as Reborn had suggested, going through all the dungeons that they found in this future version of their town.  
Surprisingly, even if the landscape was roughly the same, the dungeons were completely different.

Then, just as Takeshi was finishing his turn on the prototype engine, smoke filled the room – the familiar smoke that everyone associated with the ten year bazooka. And when the smoke finally settled down, it revealed a small floating sphere with the Vongola X logo on it, and a familiar voice echoed "Hahi! Did it work?"  
"How could one of my babies not work!" immediately protested an indignant Souichi

"Haru-chan? Souichi-kun?" finally asked Tsuna, still reeling  
"Ah! Tsu-kun!" answered Kyoko's familiar voice "Souichi-kun created this!"  
"This is Vox One, my prototype of communication link between us!" proudly announced the scientist boy "I based it on the ten year bazooka, and Hana-san, Mizuki-san and Kiba-kun helped with rune enhancement!"

"Wow! You mixed Flames and magic!" praised Kazami, impressed – she wouldn't have thought about it, and even if she gained an interest for runes after she killed Voldemort, and now had a solid grounding in runes and rituals, she clearly didn't have the necessary knowledge for an achievement like that, having a bit of a weak point in the arithmancy necessary for it

 **[Hidden bonus complete** – a link to the past: manage to communicate between the two time-lines  
 _ **Reward:** +50 000XP, **We are One** Perk (+5% Defense and F Defense for each Vongola X member within 100 meters)]_

After that, every one was caught up to date with what was going on on each time-line, the fighters impressed by what their tech squad had achieved when they weren't here – like Gokudera had affirmed to Spanner, underestimating the one who made your equipment was a stupid mistake, as once more they proved they were a vital part of the Vongola X...  
"For now, Vox only have voice communication, but I'm working on a Vox 2 that will provide visuals, and I should achieve a Vox 3 that could sent items to you before the beginning of Choice." explained Souichi "So if you have something you need, ask us as soon as possible so that we're ready to sent you everything you need before the game begin!"

That night, everyone went to sleep with the moral higher than ever, and a renewed respect for the unArmy, as they now called themselves.

* * *

The days that followed, both tech team were in near constant communication, each using the ideas of the other to create all they could think of that could be helpful to the other, and Kazami was even recruited a few evenings to help with rune engraving – now that Hana had made a breakthrough, explaining it to her was easy enough.

On the seventh day early morning, Vox the Third appeared in the alternate time-line, bringing presents with him – new Flame-enhanced equipment, each team now having a uniform designed by Haru, stronger rings for everyone, Kyoko having worked hard once more, potions both to replace those that had been used in the dungeon marathon and new inventions courtesy of Kiba, schematics for the alternate time-line technicians right from Souichi's folders...

And all the fighters finally felt ready for the challenge issued by Reborn weeks earlier – a challenge level 80 for the twins, but "only" level 75 for the rest of the fighters, children excepted, I Pin and Lambo having gotten off with a level 50 challenge that even they were ready for thanks to the past days training.

The twin shared a look – all of them had decided to get back to the pairing they had used in the Melone Base for the challenges, feeling that the experience of fighting in pair shouldn't go to waste.

 **[Challenge Quest LV80! The Underworld Arena!**  
 **Goal :** Get through the Mafia Tournament preliminaries  
 **Bonus Goal:** end the Mafia Tournament within the top 3  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+100 000XP, +50 reputation with all Famiglia  
_ _ **Bonus Goal Reward:**_ _+100 000XP, +100 reputation with all Famiglia]_

As the familiar darkness that transported them to the Challenge dissipated, Kazami was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of the numerous souls around them – and with the evolution of her **Hallow** skill, she could now determine with a simple though the age, sex, general mood and average power of everyone around her, which took some time to get used to.  
"Here to participate in the tournament?" asked a gruff voice  
They nodded.

"I'll need a name or nickname and an affiliation."  
They share a look through their mask – then in their silent twin communication, came to a conclusion: going incognito would defeat the purpose of participating in the tournament.  
Beside, like the time Kazami went hunting with Yokai, they both could feel that right now, they were in their own time-line. Switching their masks to the side, they answered "Vongola Decimo."  
"Vongola Shadow."

The large mafioso registering them did a double-take at them, but shrugged – he didn't expect the heir to the big Famiglia to be Japanese, having thought the rumors to be baseless, but since nobody would be stupid enough to impersonate a Vongola, it meant that it was true.  
Giving them their numbers, he took a last look at them as they entered the waiting area, memorizing their fighting number – as soon as his watch ended, he was going betting...

¤.¤.¤

As for the twins, now in the waiting area, they were patiently listening to the base rules of the preliminaries – the participants were put in arena fifty by fifty, and had to fight in a free for all until there was only four fighters left.  
Of course, as this was the underworld arena, all was permitted in the arena as long as the goal was met.  
If there still were too many fighters after an hour, all the contestant in that batch would lose.

This would be bloody, and deadly.

"A well, I guess there had to be a reason for the high reputation gain." muttered Tsuna, casually glancing around him, his sister doing the same, taking in all the fighters around them with his **Observe  
** "The preliminaries will be hard because of the shear number, not the strength of our opponents." noted his sister "The average level is around 60, nothing unmanageable."

The arena was small for the number of people stuck inside – as calculated by the promoter, obviously, as people that came to watch the Mafia Tournament were there for the blood shed as much as the skills - that, and it was a good way to take measure of the potential participants for the others tournaments of the arena, the Mafia Tournament being considered as the most basic of the underworld arena tournaments.

The first few minutes were the bloodiest, with so many people close at hand.  
Kazami and Tsuna were fighting as a cohesive unity, each protecting the other's back, and Kazami attentively observing her brother – because somewhere in this bloodthirsty arena, he probably had made his first kill.

After the first minutes of madness, the real fighters finally were emerging – with now nine fighters remaining, the arena seemed much larger than it had been earlier, especially taking in account the fact that a sniper had somehow managed to hide himself somewhere...  
Using the small respite they had, hidden behind a large rock placed there as a cover, Kazami finally asked "Will you be alright?"

Of course, he knew what she was asking, and his eyes were unnaturally dark as he turned toward her "Not really. But I'll manage." he shrugged "I knew it would happen sooner or later, at least here I know that everyone was aware of the risks."  
She tightened her grip on his shoulder a second in a silent show of support, then analyzed "We have to take care of the sniper."  
"Can you localize him?"

She closed her eyes a moment, feeling the remaining souls around them, then nodded "On the other side, near the three light boulder."  
"I'll engage the gun user to gain his attention. You take car of him."  
"Keep the gun user between you and that sniper."  
"I will." promised Tsuna  
Kazami let herself meld in the shadows, disappearing too fast for her brother – or anyone else – to see, while Tsuna jumped toward the gun user he'd designed earlier.

¤.¤.¤

"You really want to fight me without weapon?" laughed the man "Are you stupid, or just over confident?"  
Tsuna smiled, dodged the man bullets with ease – he was good, but far from even Reborn's cursed level. After the hours of free for all spent with the hellish tutor, this guy seemed easy, and he was merely biding his time.  
After all, getting rid of him too fast could take the sniper attention back toward Kazami...

A few more seconds, and the large board that followed the fight updated itself – seven fighters left.  
Jumping toward the gun user, he knocked him out with a heavy fist, not even needing his Flames for that. Like Kazami, he'd managed to use only normal abilities during all the preliminary fight.

His sister reappeared near him, and they were already moving toward the nearest target – a man using a large army knife and having a large, disturbing smile on his face.  
"Come, kiddy, kiddy! I'll make you a beautiful smile!"  
"No thanks." declined Tsuna, dodging the knife before gripping on the hand using it, probably breaking his arm, while Kazami flash-stepped behind him, the chain of her kyoketsu-shoge wrapping itself around his throat  
Because they had seen the man take a vicious pleasure in killing the youngest contestant of their Arena earlier, Tsuna could not make himself condemn his sister violence - he could too easily imagine Fuuta or any other of his younger friends in the place of the children savagely killed earlier...

Five fighters remaining.

A few meters away, a strangled gurgle was heard, and a heavy silhouette fell down, revealing a beautiful woman with golden blond hairs and piercing green eyes.  
"Arena 3 preliminaries are now over! Going to the main tournament are : Gospella's Emiliano Russo, Evocatore's Nilda Moretti, Vongola's Decimo and Vongola's Shadow."  
The mutter that the announcement caused were difficult to miss – but the twin easily dismissed them for the more important task of assessing their opponents while going back to the waiting area.

The Gospella were a Famiglia at odds with the Cavallione, so there would be no quarters from that side – but the Evocatore, while they weren't traditional allies of the Vongola, were most of the time on the same side as them.  
A man was already in the waiting room, only survivor of the Arena 4 – the twin recognized him as Verro's number one hit man, Andrea De Luca, a tall, thin Italian man that was in some ways reminiscent of adult Reborn, and probably the most skilled assassin out in the Mafia world since Reborn was cursed.

During the following thirty minutes, the other two arenas were finally finished with the preliminaries, with Arena 1 having only two winner and Arena 2 having three.  
The match setup was chosen randomly, and Tsuna gained a pass for the first round, while Kazami fought against one of the Arena 2 contestant, a small child of barely twelve year old and yet already level 67 – Isamu Teki, with his long black hairs and golden eyes, had a familiar aura that the girl twin couldn't quite place, and fought with two short-swords.

A few minutes in the match, dodging another attack while answering wit her own, Kazami suddenly knew what had been nagging her.

"So, what kind of yokai are you and what are you doing here?" she asked casually, feeling no need to talk loud as she knew yokai senses were superior to human one  
The child smiled happily "Ah! I'm a Kuro Inu," he answered happily "A friend told me this would be a good place to fight against strong humans, and she was right! It's really fun!"  
Kazami couldn't help but smile at the childish enthusiasm, but she understood that the young yokai probably really was having fun – it wasn't everyday that he could go all out against humans, and he probably had a minder somewhere ready to get him out if things got too dangerous for him...

After that, the fight didn't last much longer, Kazami clearly stronger than the pup – she did hold back a bit when knocking him out, and carried him back inside. One of the other fighter waiting mocked her for her softness – but she really didn't care.  
As the next match was starting, a man came to take Isamu back, bowing lowly "Thank you for your mercy, alpha."

She smiled - fighting the young dog had been fun, even if not all that challenging, the pup being the weakest of the remaining contestants. Still, he had a good potential for one so young – taking her old kyoketsu-shoge, she placed it in the folds of the fighting gi of Isamu "Tell him he fought well."  
"He will be honored to have been praise by Death's Mistress."  
The older yokai bowed again, and melt back in the shadows with his charge.

As for Tsuna, as soon as he understood what had transpired, he laughed "I really think you've got some kind of weakness against young canine."  
She blushed and pouted "I do not! It's just... he was a cute pup..." she mumbled, having seen through his illusion a few time during the fight

Tsuna laughed harder.

¤.¤.¤

The next round, Kazami was the one to get a pass – and they let out a relieved sight, yet at the same time, they tensed inwardly: because Tsuna won his match, fighting with an unnatural grace gained from all their training, and they knew that there was no avoiding it.  
Next match would be between the two of them, and after that, one would be headed to the final round, the other to the third place match.

When the Decimo and his Shadow went down into the arena, the anticipation of the public was palpable – but the intelligent one already knew what the outcome would be, it was quite evident in the end.  
The Boss was a fighter to to protect his Famiglia, and there was no one to protect in the Arena save his sister, and she was his opponent, while the Shadow relished in the fight, a smile never leaving her lips during the duration of the match.

Their match was a good one, but far less deadly than the other quarter of final matches and it was easy to guess that it was more of an all out spar than a real match for them – and even if the more bloodthirsty onlooker were a bit disappointed by the lack of death and gore, it was still a good fight, the Vongola legendary Dying Will not often witnessed in this Arena and the totally unknown Hitohira no Senka an innovative technique appreciated by all for the impressive creation it was.

Tsuna's match for the third place was against Emiliano Russo, and the teenager knew that this time, blood would be shed – because the Gospella had taken a bad hit recently against the Cavallione and needed to built back their reputation, probably the reason why their best fighter was enrolled in the tournament – and as well-known allies of the Cavallione, he would show no mercy against the Vongola heir.  
Taking a deep breath, Tsuna readied himself, and the instant the bell rang, signaling the start of the fight, he jumped toward the taller man, Flame enhanced fist parried by the body of the other's gun.  
The fight was fast and brutal, and he was quickly proven right – the other was after his blood.

Feeling a bullet graze his cheek, he let his mitts evolve into the X Glove, crystal clear Flames glowing around his hands – and hit after hit, the Gospella hit man felt his strength leaving him without understanding how.  
Because in this time, Flame while known, were still considered as the exception rather than the rule like they were in the future, and as such, he didn't know that the harmonization quality of the Sky Flame was sapping his Flame and assimilating them into Tsuna – and as Flames are necessary to live, each time his dormant Flame were taken by the teen, he grew weaker.

Still, Emiliano Russo wasn't stupid, and he soon understood that whatever was happening, he just had to prevent his enemy from touching him to avoid it; but it was easier said than done, especially because he'd already been weakened.  
The fight didn't last much longer after that, as Tsuna ran upon him and let out a flurry of hit – soon, the other didn't have enough Flames to keep conscious.

¤.¤.¤

Finally, it was time for the last match – Kazami against Andrea De Luca.

Tsuna couldn't help but be worried – because not only did this man felt like adult Reborn, he also was as strong as the cursed hit man was when he became their tutor with his level 98. And remembering their five minutes fight against a level 100 Reborn, he knew that Kazami wouldn't have an easy time – strength and experience, he had it all in spade above her...

The tall, black haired man in a well-cut suit was looking at Kazami with hungry eyes, feeling the shear potential of the girl.  
Taking a good look at her opponent, she felt herself shiver – it wasn't everyday that Kazami, alpha of the Night Pack, felt like **she** was the prey...  
Resolve made, she smirked at the other, her eerie green eyes clashing with the cold pale blue eyes of the other. The second the bell rang, they both burst into action, Fuurin finding his place between the younger twin fingers while the other deftly steered it off course, himself finding his own mark – Kazami jump back, blood seeping from a cut that ran across her alpha marking.  
And somehow she didn't think it was a hazardous slash.

Indeed, seeing her suspicious look, he smiled, casually licking the blood on his thin knife "Don't hide your markings, bambina, you earned them after all."  
Her glare intensified – because it was hard to miss the clearly suggestive tone the other was using, and only a few of her friends and Reborn called her like that, and despite the fact that he clearly felt human, he still seemed to know about her alpha mark, and what they symbolized.

Incensed, she still flared her aura, letting the marking and faded scar appear on her face. The other's smile grew "Ah, much better."  
"How did you know?" she couldn't help but ask  
"Ah... Should I tell?" he mused – and she knew he wouldn't answer

The next moment, yet again, they were blade against blade – and at least, this time, she'd managed to avoid his attack. But the amused smirk of the other and his burning gaze only made her feel like he was playing around – and it was infuriating, because she had grown so much since her fight against adult Reborn months ago, and yet she still was but a child in front of this man...  
From the fighter waiting area, Tsuna could nearly read her thoughts, as she fought – and near him, Nilda Moretti indolently commented "Your sister is really good, Vongola. But that Andrea, he is just better."

Tsuna wanted to protest – but he knew the other was right "Be it skill or fighting experience..." he breathed for himself  
"There is only one man that could beat him." mused the mafioso woman again  
"Renato Sinclair."  
"But he is no more than myth and legends now..." sighed forlornly the other, feeling it such a shame that the legendary hit man had disappeared

Tsuna was surprised by the affirmation – then he remembered that Shamal had talked about it a bit before the Ring Battles, explaining to the Vongola X that Reborn himself had asked him to erase any link between him and his past identity.  
Now, only old mafiosi remembered the link between the two, and most of them respected the Arcobaleno wish to forget his past identity. Nilda was too young to be in the known...

¤.¤.¤

Kazami curled her blood red Flames around her, not even surprised to see that they were doing far less damages than usual to her opponent – and not giving up, she was attacking back again, barely dodging one knife, getting cut by the other. But this time, Fuurin didn't hit steel, or air.  
Clothe.  
Kazami frowned, dissatisfied – the classy suit wasn't intact anymore, which in itself already was an achievement, but she wanted more.

Jumping back, Andrea's smile grew wider – and Kazami, with all her sense stretched, could feel his blood-lust, so keen it was nearly sexual, and knew that somehow, she had awakened even more the predator facing her.

"Flames." commented Nilda, surprise bleeding in her tone "It's not everyday he deign to use them..."  
"My sister does attract dangerous carnivores on a daily basis..." couldn't help but sigh Tsuna, thinking about her Night Pack and Reborn  
The hit woman next to him giggled at his matter of fact tone and the strange affirmation, that she somehow could believe - the fight they were looking at was proof enough after all...

As for Kazami, she wondered how the other would wield his Cloud Flames against her – and somehow, even if few people really knew how to use Flames in this time, she doubted he would be ignorant of his Flames nature, or incompetent with the use of them.  
"Such an intriguing bambina."mused the hit man, already on her, now having several knives in hand – indeed, he did know how to use the propagation attribute of his Flames, but also the shear brute strength of them, that was enhancing the weapons

Only her speed saved her from being gutted, yet she still gained a new gash on the thigh when she jumped back, the other having altered the path of his blades faster than she moved.  
Her resolve grew once more.  
She'd make him regret playing with her – because she was alpha, and wasn't to be treated like a toy. Even if he was stronger, faster, more experienced – before the end of this fight, she would make him bleed, she pledged it to herself.

"Yes, that's the spirit, bambina."

She glared in answer, and he laughed.  
She danced around him once more, then seeing his eyes darken with lust, she knew she had to end this fight one way or another – because in a few moment, he would stop restraining himself, and she would probably die.

Seeing as she didn't have her past life aura, she would have to go all out purely with her Flames.  
Wings unfurled themselves in her back, Serpente poison coursing through Fuurin, and her Hitohira no Senka changed, the fiery petals growing both darker and more crystalline, the blood red Flames curling around her weapon at their highest purity, Storm and Sky creating a cutting edge sharper than ever – and with Serpente's wings speed boost, she was upon the other, Fuurin slashing against flesh, the blade finally tainted crimson.

Then she collapsed in the hit man waiting arms, barely conscious and pool pouring from the three gashed by her side.

¤.¤.¤

The bell rang, announcing the winner, while he was carrying her back to the fighter area, where Tsuna was waiting, wanting nothing more than to snatch her away from the man – with an amused smile, he felt the girl struggle in his arms too "Are you sure you want to go, bambina?"  
"She already has a hit man waiting for her." bravely interrupted Tsuna  
"Ah?" interested, the hit man looked at the teenage boy in front of him – he too had an interesting potential, even if very different from the girl in his arm "One stronger than me?"  
"The strongest." answered the young Vongola without wavering – and there was no lie in his eyes

Andrea was old enough, contrary to Nilda, to knew that as a Vongola, he could only mean one person...  
"Ah," his voice wasn't defeated at all "Then I guess I'll just have to defeat him before." he smile, before forcing her into a rough kiss  
"I'm not a prize to be won, you bastard!" hissed a furious Kazami despite her weakened state, finally managing to get out of the other's grip and slap him, even if weakly - blood loss really wasn't fun  
"No," easily agreed back the hit man "You're much more..." he added before getting away

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said she attracted dangerous people..." muttered the Evocatore's hit woman, a bit dazzled by the exchange she had just witnessed  
Kazami, now resting on a bench and downing a blood replenishing potion, growled lightly at her brother at the comment – Tsuna raised an eyebrow "What? Don't tell me it isn't true!"  
"Well..."  
"Remind me who are your guardians again?"  
She glared at him, knowing she couldn't honestly contradict him

"And I'm not even talking about the relationship you're engaging yourself in..." added her twin with a smirk  
"How do you even know about that!" she loudly protested, her cheeks burning  
"Next time you have an adult Reborn healing you, you'll think about closing the door." easily answered Tsuna "I really would rather not know anything about my little sister romantic life."

Kazami stayed silent and pouting – as for the hit woman near them, she was laughing once more. The Vongola twins really were interesting - she would make sure to put a word in for them in her own Famiglia, powerful allies were always useful.

A few moment later, the three winners were called and received the money prized associated with their ranking, Kazami gaining 50 000 dollars and Tsuna 25 000. The day had been long but far from useless...

 **[Challenge Quest complete!** +100 000XP, +50 reputation with all Famiglia  
 **Bonus Goal complete!** +100 000XP, +100 reputation with all Famiglia  
 **Hidden Bonus Goal (Kazami) –** land a hit on Andrea De Luca  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+100 000XP, +250 reputation with Andrea De Luca, +250 relationship with Andrea De Luca]_

 **[Level up!** You are now level 81!  
 _+2SP, +1PP]_

"What?" protested Kazami as they reappeared back into the training room of the Vongola base "No, take it back, take it back! I don't want any relationship whatsoever with this guy!"  
Around her, the Vongola X present looked nonplussed – as for Tsuna, he was busy laughing, the term "Dangerous beast magnet" audible between to fit of laugh

* * *

"I'm going to take a bath, I've got wounds to clean." muttered his sister, stomping toward the public bathing area

While Kazami was pouting in her bath, wounds clean and relaxing herself in the hot water, Tsuna finally managed to calm enough to relate to them how their day went – and was soon stuck between laughing and cowering at Reborn's reaction at his narration of Kazami's fight against Andrea De Luca, and the subsequent chat with the hit man...

"I should have just let this kid drown." finally muttered the cursed hit man, killing intent leaking  
"Eh! So you know him?" asked Mukuro, waving off the killing intent with ease – something you just had to learn when you liked to annoy powerful fighters like he did  
"Saved the brat when he was three." shrugged Reborn "He followed me around for a while, I dropped him with an acquaintance not long before I got cursed." his smile made most of the people in the training room want to run "I guess I'll just have to remind the shrimp I can still kick his ass. Fucking brat."

"Wow, Reborn's angry." whistled Takeshi as the cursed hit man left the room  
"Well, someone is trying to contest his claim on our Alpha." noted Mukuro lazily "And hit men tend to be rather... possessive..."  
"I guess in the end Kyoya-kun is right when he talks about carnivore..." nodded Takeshi "Instincts truly are a frightening thing."

Tsuna would have retorted something about not wanting to talk anymore about the people fighting for his sister attention – but wasn't given the time to, as the door was thrust open with a bang and loud voices echoed in the training room "Voi! We came to visit, brats!"

"The boss is really excited, because apparently you changed when you shrunk!" whisper-shouted another voice  
With a casual slap, Lussuria was sent flying by said boss, the Vongola X automatically jumping out of his way as he flew toward a wall.  
"Hm. So, what happened, brats?"

"The Decimo made a plan to exchange his place and that of his guardians with their past self by using a machine base on the ten year bazooka," explained Lal "But something... unexpected... happened..."  
"You didn't answer the boss, peasant." reminded Belphegor with a sharp smile  
"They're from an alternate reality." quickly finished Lal, already weary of dealing with the Varia

"And where's the baby?" asked Xanxus  
"Probably the baths." shrugged Mukuro  
The next second, Xanxus was gone – and Tsuna and Takeshi were glaring at him...  
"What? It's true."  
"You do realize that my sister is in the bath too, don't you?" asked Tsuna sweetly  
Mukuro sweat-dropped – given the killing intent far from usual leaking from the young Decimo, he may have pushed too far this time...

"Tch." growled Kyoya to Tsuna "Alpha already killed this one once, no worry."  
"That's not the point!" protested hotly the boy "She already had one psycho trying to both seduce and kill her today, that's more than enough!"  
"Ushishi, seems boss was right, thing are really fun here." laughed an amused prince at Tsuna's unexpected outburst

"Voi! Baseball brat, let's have a spar between swordsman!"  
"Ah," smiled Takeshi "You have it wrong... I fear I am no swordsman like your Takeshi..." the smile grew "I'm an attack dog." he finished, Cambio Forma activated, dodging Squalo's blade while shooting back  
"I knew there was a killer somewhere in you, gaki!" praised the Varia Rain Guardian without slowing his attacks  
"Well, of course." answered back the other in a deadpan tone "I'm from the Night Pack, after all."

"Extreme! Then I too, will spar!" loudly proclaimed Ryohei "Come at me!" the next second, he was dodging a poisoned pie  
Tsuna sighed as in a few seconds the training area was filled with fighters spar – or really, trying to beat the crap out of each other, but well, considering Reborn's usual training method it wasn't all that different from the other days...

"Well, let's do this, I guess..." he resigned himself to the inevitable spar coming his way, dodging Kyoya's tonfa on instinct before activating his X Glove  
after all, the Namimori High demon prefect wasn't wrong – Kazami knew how to take care of herself...

¤.¤.¤

Kazami was just getting out of the bath when the cursed hit man barged on her.  
"You **really** are one shameless Italian man." muttered Kazami, blushing lightly but continuing to dry herself  
"I had to see how were your wounds, of course."  
"Of course." she dryly echoed "As you can see, I'm fine. Mizuki's potions are working perfectly, like always, it should be completely healed within a few hours."

"I'll kill Andrea the next time I see him."  
"Not if I see him first." contradicted Kazami "Fucking kiss-stealing Italian playboy." she muttered darkly, already plotting her revenge  
 **That** , Tsuna hadn't said – and Reborn's annoyance against the other hit man grew...

When Xanxus slammed the door open a few seconds later, he found himself facing a very adult Reborn pinning a nearly naked girl against a wall – and was faced with the mouth of a gun between his eyes before the hit man even bothered to turn his head toward him, killing intent raging "Out."

The Varia boss wasn't stupid – and if, like he'd already seen, the teenage Vongola were more powerful than those he'd known, being faced by a curse-less Reborn was on a whole other level.  
With a glare, he left the changing room, leaning against the wall and waiting for the other two to come out.  
He did hear the unknown teenage girl mutter darkly about "Second fucking perverted psycho of day..."

She was answered by a chuckle, and glared at Reborn "Or maybe I should say third." she mused as he let her get back to her clothes, not really annoyed at him  
"Ah, but I had to make sure to get rid of any infection left by the brat." he whispered in her ears, making her shudder, before letting himself get back to his cursed form – no use in wasting any more precious seconds when they had a guest on the other side of the door...

A few moments latter, Kazami was getting out of the changing room, dressed in a clean gi and hakama and glaring at Nono's son "So, what do you want? You **do** wantsomething, I hope, or is it just your habit of barging in on naked girl?"  
"I wasn't there for you bambina, even if I did enjoy the show..." smirked Xanxus  
The next moment, Kazami was on him, Fuurin dangerously close from his throat – in itself, it wouldn't have been a problem, but Reborn's gun against his temple on the other side was preventing him from dodging "Hmm... Not bad at all bambina!"

Stepping back and sending Fuurin back into her inventory with a thought without turning his back on him – she didn't trust him, after all, and was still a bit high-strung because of her previous fight, yet she couldn't help but grumble "What is it with Italian playboy's today..."  
"The failed Arcobaleno said that you were from an alternate reality," finally answered Xanxus "I have to know how much it fucked up the idiot Decimo's plan."  
"So you were in on it? He forgot to tell us..." mused Kazami

¤.¤.¤

"We did avoid to talk about him after the first time." shrugged Reborn  
"True." nodded Kazami "We know who we have to kill, if that's your question, and we've had all the training we could since we're here. So if you're worried about our strength, don't be, we're more than ready to kick the lunatic's ass."  
"You don't look too weak." admitted Xanxus as they neared the noisy training room

"Well, of course." smiled darkly Kazami "After all, I am the Decimo's Shadow..." he smile grew cold "And I did already kill you once when you threatened my Famiglia."  
The underlying warning was clear, and the Varia boss burst out laughing, interrupting most of the on-going fights "Eh! You're interesting bambina! Too bad you've got such a dangerous guard dog!"  
"Be assured I don't need any protection from the like of you."

"Ugh..." sighed Tsuna at her swear "You're just interesting him even more, Andrea De Luca should have taught you that imouto..."  
"I'd rather forget I ever met that one." mumbled back his sister, annoyance at the hit man coming back with a renewed force – idiotic Italian playboy thinking he could bargain for her like a possession  
"Yes," nodded Reborn, killing intent back once more "Let's forget about the annoyance and get back to our training, now that everyone completed their challenge."

"More dungeon griding?" asked Gokudera  
"No, we've done enough of that." contradicted the cursed hit man "A few spar against the Varia could be good though, so that you all familiarize yourself with the new equipment sent by the unArmy and our alternate techs."

¤.¤.¤

Reborn was getting ready to expand on his latest training plans with Lal, when Souichi came running "We've intercepted a hacking tentative! I think it's from Byakuran!"  
"Well, let's go and see what the psycho wants with us then." declared Kazami – and the training room was soon empty, everybody assembled in the now crowded control room, the Varia at the back in order not to be spotted too fast

"Yo! How are you, past and present Vongola?" asked a smiling white haired man "I recall giving you a date for our game, but no venue!" he continued "Of course, I couldn't let it stand!"  
"Get to the point, Byakuran!" bite out Tsuna  
"Tsk! Such violence, Vongola Decimo!" rebuked the Millefiore boss "Anyway, the rendez-vous is set in three days at the old temple where I'l provide transportation to the destination I'm preparing for our game. Have all the time-traveler assemble there with your base, and only them!"

"What do you mean, only the time-travelers?"  
"Well they are the one playing after all!" said Byakuran with a smile  
"You never said anything about this!" protested Souichi  
"Ah don't worry to much about it Souichi-chan, I just had to set the rules, it would be too easy otherwise, wouldn't it!" the smile grew colder "And if you try to cheat, I'll have to declare the whole town as a lost cause..."

With that, the communication was closed "Can he really destroy the city that easily?" asked a worried Tsuna  
"He can." nodded Spanner "There are ready-to-use prototypes of satellite-guided Flame missiles."  
"But he'll probably try to avoid it," completed Lal "Because large scale destruction would mean risking the destruction of the Vongola Rings he worked so hard to get to..."  
"Still, he is a mad man, so who knows how his mind work..." frowned Souichi  
"So we'll obey his new rule then?" protested Gokudera

"No choice. We'll give you a crash course in order for all of you to be able to use the base." sighed Spanner  
The other nodded – they knew a bit about the base prepared by the tech team, but until now everybody had thought that they would be the one managing it.  
A new training plan would have to be drawn...  
The next three days were separated between spars, crash course in the usage of the technologies used in the base for Choice by the tech team, and team free for all with ever changing teams to get the fighters used to fight with other than their usual team or partner.

And soon, they were assembled at the old temple, geared in Haru's new team uniforms, Vox 4 with them providing visuals to both the unArmy and the tech team and Varia watching from the Vongola base.

Suddenly, clouds gathered, and the pressure of Flame was clearly sensed by everyone – incredibly powerful Flames. An holographic projection of Byakuran appeared on top of a large ring "Hi everyone! I'm glad to see you're all already assembled!" a smile "This is the Flame ring transfer system. Of course, since I've provided transportation, you'll be the ones to provide fuel..." the smile grew "In over words, Flames. Five millions Fiammavolt, more precisely!" he announced – waiting for the panic provoked by the outrageous number he was sorely disappointed

"According to our test, that would be equivalent to 2500 Flame Points..." mused Takeshi "That's pretty easy... I mean Chrome alone could provide half of it..."  
"But it would be pointless to empty her gauge for this." noted idly Mukuro "With each giving 167 FP we 'll manage easily, and without wasting our FP uselessly..."  
With that they nodded, everyone concentrating their Flames around a hand and toward the large floating ring, carefully managing their output.

In a few seconds, the objective was met and light surrounded them, blurring their surrounding...

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV81:**

Strength: 30(44)  
Agility: 103(165)  
Endurance: 25  
Intelligence: 37(57)  
Wisdom: 66(79)  
Charisma:31(40)  
Luck: 43(58)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 294/849  
Dam/ F Dam: 307/243  
Speed/ F Speed: 418/198  
Critic/ F Critic: 406/316  
Def/ F Def: 94/138


	15. XIV Future Arc 5: Choice Game 2

Hi! I'm back!  
\- Thanks everyone for following me, I can't believe I'm nearing the thousand followers!  
\- The end of the Choice Arc here, next chapter will probably be the last of the Future Arc...  
\- added the stats I forgot at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Byakuran was still smiling, but it was clearly fake – and his jovial tone was forced when he congratulated them "What beautiful Flames! Well then, let's get this Choice Game started... I'll leave the field choice to you!"

No sooner did he say this that playing cards materialized around them, floating in the whiteness that encompassed them, flowing around them. Tsuna stepped forward, and picked one card, revealing a tornado like symbol on it, with the word "Tempesta" penned under it.  
"The Storm Battle Ground it is, then!" announced an enthusiastic Byakuran, as the whiteness dissipated to reveal two high cliffs, linked a by a thin strip of sand on one side, forming a large bay, with an agitated sea  
All in all, the small piece of sea-side scape was beautiful – and utterly violent, what with the raging sea, sharp reef barely visible and gloomy looking beach, perfectly fitting of a Storm setting.

All of the Vongola X were now on a floating, transparent platform above the fighting ground, and in front of them appeared Byakuran and his six Funeral Wreath  
"Yo!" jovially proclaimed one of them "It's the first time we see each other isn't it?" a smile from the pale-green haired man "Man, what with all Byakuran-sama's told us about you, it feels like we already know all of you! I'm Kikyo, the leader of the Funeral Wreath, and holder of the Cloud Ring!"  
"Well, he's much more chattier than our Cloud, that's for sure." laughed Mukuro without letting his guard down

"Now, let's choose the players!" announced Byakuran  
In his hands was a large gyro roulette with eight symbols, one clearly for each type of Flame, and the last blank.  
"Come, come, Tsuna-kun, you have to place your hand against the gyro roulette, and when I say Choice, it will randomly choose a number of fighters for us!"  
Complying, the young Vongola took a step forward, and placed his hand on the strange toy. After Byakuran's call of Choice, the gyro started to roll randomly, before two tables appeared in the airs, each with eight lines and the Vongola and Millefiore symbol on top.

"We'll take over if you will," announced one of two girl – and somehow, nobody was really surprised to see the Cervello girls ready to be the judges of the game  
"Of course," Byakuran's smile felt a bit forced "After all, it **is** your specialty."  
"For the Millefiore, three players have been selected!" announced the first masked girl "A Mist, a Sun and a Rain attribute!"  
"The Millefiore Target will be the Sun player!"

"Er..." interrupted Tsuna "What's a target? I'm not keen on playing a game where nobody bothered to explain the rules..."  
Somehow, you could get the feeling the two Cervello were glaring at the Millefiore Boss.  
"My bad, my bad," laughed the man "The Target is the king in the game if you will... As long as he hasn't been vanquished, the game will go on."

The second Cervello nodded at the explanation, then announced "For the Vongola, four players have been selected! A Lightning, a Sky, a Mist and a non-fighter."  
"What non fighter!" protested Tsuna, before turning toward Souichi "I thought you said he wouldn't cheat!"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Byakuran, frowning "You were supposed to have non fighters with you!"

"Well, we don't. You are the one who asked for only past players. Clearly, you're not as all-knowing as you thought." mocked Mukuro  
"Well," interrupted the Cervello "Since there has been a lack of communication, visibly from the organizing party, we can change the non fighter into a non-Flame active fighter..."  
"We don't have any of those either." shrugged Tsuna

"You can't make us believe that your bunch of brats all know how to use Flames!" protested a petite blue haired girl  
Her only answer was for the whole team in front of them to ignite their aura.  
"Then you can use a random player." decided the second Cervello girl, headache rising – from the moment Byakuran's had stared having problem predicting this time-line, thing had started to get out of hand "As for the Vongola target, it's the random player."

"Please chose your players, Vongola and Millefiore." asked the other Cervello

¤.¤.¤

Byakuran didn't lose any time, immediately announcing "For the Mist, the phantom that proclaim the truth, Torikabuto."  
A tall man wearing a dark cloak and face hidden behind a red blood oni mask stepped forward.  
"For the Rain, my lovely imouto, Bluebell."  
The blue haired girl from earlier stepped forward, body hidden under a large mantle, with a large childish smile on her face" This is like, my ideal playground!" she announced happily  
"And finally for the Sun, the corpse who loves to kill, Daisy."  
A green haired, effeminate man with a large scar slashing his face wearing a clean cut suit looking too big on him and hugging a ripped toy rabbit came forward.

The three Vongola teams turned toward Tsuna ready to hear his choice – they had already discussed how they would chose the players if they had any say in it, so his choices were pretty easy.

The first decision had been to avoid to put the classical Guardians in the fight if at all possible, as they were the ones the enemy doubtless knew the most about.

The second decision had been that whoever was fighting, the aim of the game was to play fast and hard – all of the Funeral Wraith, as they had now **Observed** were in the 80 level range, so there would be no time to play. And as the most loyal servant of Byakuran, they would doubtlessly go to any length to ensure that he won.

The third decision had been harder – it had turned in a whole debate in the Vongola base, some arguing that it was better to keep Tsuna out of the game if possible as long as Byakuran wasn't fighting, so that the enemy Boss wouldn't see to much of his fighting; the others, Tsuna first, arguing back that it was better for him to fight as was expected and to hide Kaze's Sky Flames, in order to have a hidden ace if necessary.

While the idea of a hidden ace wasn't a bad one – in the end there were plenty of stronger fighters among them even without Kazami, while there was only one Vongola Sky Ring bearer.  
Kazami would fight before Tsuna.

The forth decision had been to keep the enemy off kilt by trying to always made decisions that would go against what they knew of the Vongola, or had seen from the video feed of the Melone Base.

Finally, the last, and unanimous decision had been that if it could be avoided, the children wouldn't fight – they were strong, but not _that_ strong yet. Even if it meant to put a Guardian in the fight.

¤.¤.¤

"Rokudo Mukuro for the Mist." he announced  
From his left, where the traditionally clothed Night Pack in dark hakama colored according to their Flame and black gi were patiently waiting for his verdict, the teen lazily stepped forward.  
"Aren't you afraid of using a mere illusion as a fighter?" teased Byakuran "After all, everyone knows that the demonic illusionist is deep within the Vindice prison!"  
"Please," said demon answered with a smile "As if I'd need a real body to crush ants."  
"Well, if you really want to give me an advantage," smiled Byakuran, "Who am I to decline?"

Completely ignoring the banter, Tsuna announced his next choice.  
"Gokudera Hayato for the Lightning."  
In front of him, Gokudera stepped out of the suit wearing Day Squad, the team that looked the most the part of a mafioso group with Haru's new clothing.  
"What are they talking about!" loudly protested a blood red haired man "Everyone knows he's the Storm Guardian  
"As long as he posses Lightning Flames and knows how to use them, he's an legible player." stated one the Cervello  
Understanding the unstated question, the Storm Guardian ignite green Flames with a smirk – happy now, about the hours he'd dedicated to unlock all his Flames, instead of only his main one.

"Sawada Kazami for the Sky."  
With a predatory smile, the girl twin stepped forward, reading the shock in Byakuran eyes with glee.

Reborn, personally, was struggling between cursing and blessing the new clothes Haru made for her – even if the new outfit still had a traditional feel, it was very different from her previous one, the long hakama replaced by a blood red hakama skirt barely reaching her mid-thighs, a form-fitting sport short hidden under it to provided a better freedom of movement – for the top her usual gi was replaced by a butterfly-sleeved black kimono tucked into the skirt and tied in place by a long black clothe on which a beautiful fiery fox was hand painted – the yokai leveling haori she had looted so long ago, who'd evolved, when reaching level 50 into a form-changing clothe...

She had forgone the illusion for today, alpha marking and scar on her face, and looked more like a yokai than a human right now, despite the lack of animal attribute usual for them.  
She looked deadly, and beautiful – and Reborn had had to restrain himself from killing Xanxus when he'd commented on the bambina new outfit.

Killing allies just before a potentially dangerous battle was bad form after all.

¤.¤.¤

Tsuna's eyes were filled with mirth as his sister stepped forward, the Millefiore shocked speechless – be it by her appearance, or the fact that there was a second sky in their group.  
Time for the last strike.  
"As for the random fighter..." his smile, once more, echoed that of his sister, feral "Renato Sinclair."  
The hit man had even authorized the use of his former name just for the shock factor - and since he went so far as to discard it to forget a bit about his curse, it was a true effort for him.  
"Preposterous! The Tri-ni-siette radiations would kill him if he stepped outside of the Vongola base!" protested the red haired Funeral Wraith

"You do realize I'm right here, right?" asked the Arcobaleno, amused  
"Tch. So what? Hologram aren't all that rare nowadays." shrugged Bluebell  
"But it was a good bluff." praised Kyoko – before dodging on instinct  
"Did it felt like hologram bullet?" asked Reborn with a smile

"Now that your point is made, please refrain from attacking other contestant outside of the playground." instructed on the Cervello "Or it will be constructed as an assault, and you'll be disqualified, making your team loose, seeing as you're the target."  
"Of course." nodded the cursed hit man with a large smile, enjoying just as much as the rest of the Vongola X the confusion in Byakuran's eyes

"Please enter your base, players, you'll then be teleported to a cliff each and given three minutes to prepare before the start of the game. Please note that attacking non players or communicating with them is cause for immediate disqualification." instructed the Cervello as burning Flame target appeared on Daisy and Reborn chest  
"This thing is feeding my own Flames," remarked the Arcobaleno as they entered their base "In other words, it acts as time-line... or well it would, without Kiba's latest invention."

The Vongola Choice team smiled, and they approached the displays around the base.  
"All of the Funeral Wreath give an off feeling to my soul sense." added Kazami "But Daisy's the worst. I'll take him..."  
"They have your fight against Genkishi data's so he won't let you come to close to him."  
"Well..." Kazami gave him an amused smile "It'll give me a pretext to show off a part of my Cambio Forma then."

"The girl playground will be the sea, clearly." mused Reborn "So close fighters are out, I'll take her while the bambina get to the target."  
"I'll play with the Mist user on the beach." said Mukuro with a smile  
"And I'll be protection for the base to spread false information." smirked Gokudera "While we let the unArmy program run the base."

"They'll think Reborn's hiding in the base and providing support as long as they don't see him, so I'll make sure to be seen on my way to Daisy..." mused Kazami  
The three minutes of plotting went by quickly, and the second the game started, a rain of self-propelled Flame decoys were launched out of the base while the Vongola player put back on the Flame hiding chains they had taken off during the pre game meeting in order not to tip the Millefiore on their advantage.  
Flame radars would be useless against them.

* * *

Serpente's wings unfolding around her, Kazami took flight and was soon in the middle of the bay, where Bluebell was already waiting, coat off and if Kazami hadn't already seen mermaid, she'd said the girl was doing a pretty good impersonation, half naked and lower body morphed into some kind of sea creature tail.  
Reborn, who had hitched a ride with her looked thoughtfully at the girl "She has a strong Rain attribute, even the sea around her seems to be imbued with her Flames."  
"Better not touch the water." nodded Kazami, while Reborn, Leon in hand, shot at the false mermaid

Rather than dodge, Bluebell let the bullet come at her – only for it to be stopped by a large, Flame enhanced shell. Kazami whistled, impressed by the way the girl manipulated her Flames – the fake Funeral Wraith had known how to use Flames, but those ones...  
They understood how to take advantage of their Flames basic nature.  
Truly worthy opponents – and judging by Reborn's smirk, he was thinking the exact same thing.

Another Flaming shell appeared, this time flying right at them – Kazami dodged, while Reborn shot, making the attack explode in the air far from them.  
"You're good at dodging!" laughed the Rain Wreath "But against my Carnage mode, you are powerless."  
"Now," smiled Kazami, flash-stepping behind the girl, Fuurin encased in high purity Flames "you shouldn't be so arrogant..."

Bluebell's eyes widened when she saw that the weapon wasn't stopping even though it was now cutting through her tranquilizing Flames.  
"How is this possible!" she breathed, dodging out out the blade range "Nothing can get through my Flames!"  
"The tranquilizing power of your Flames is truly impressive." praised Reborn, as a bullet enhanced in high purity Sun Flames grazed her "But my Sun Flames activate faster than your Rain Flames tranquilize..."  
"And my Wind Flames will cut through anything, be it Flames or flesh." completed Kazami

¤.¤.¤

Bluebell mind was reeling – she had never faced an enemy that wasn't affected by her Flames!  
She frowned , resolve made.  
Even if they were strong, they wouldn't be able to dodge a massive attack. A multitude of Flaming shell appeared around her, before launching themselves in the air in every direction. They could cut through one, or several attacks – but against several hundreds? There was no way!

She smirked, waiting to see bodies drop in the water...

Then her smile disappeared as she was suddenly surrounded by blood red sparks, the girl – no, the monster – already on her, blade in hand. She barely dodged, yet still felt countless small wounds appear on her – and panicking, she suddenly realized that the pint-sized hit man wasn't on the other's shoulder anymore.  
She tried to turn, guessing he would probably aim for her back – yet she couldn't put her back to **that** girl either.

Caught in this dilemma, she suddenly felt a small weight land right on her shoulder, and a young sounding voice saying, conversely "You know, you should really surrender. Killing children really isn't my thing."  
In the corner of her eye, she could see the blood red girl nod.  
Flame driving her , she got out from the the hit man that had dared try to take a ride of her shoulder, only to witness him float in the air, with no Flame propelled item visible to explain how he was flying.

"We're just not on the same level." explained the girl  
As if she was reading her mind...  
"I am." nodded the girl with a feral smile

Bluebell jumped back haphazardly, eyes jumping from the floating hit man to the blood red angel, panic settling in.  
Inwardly, Kazami sighed.

She really hoped their mind games worked – because despite what she said to the young looking girl, their levels were about evenly matched, Bluebell at level 82 like her, so if she fought holding back would be difficult, even if Reborn would ensure they won. Still, neither wanted to have to kill the blue haired teen, but they would if they had to.  
Despite her mind being in disarray, the girl eyes were hard and cold "I won't surrender! Why would I? If I surrender, then I'm of no further use to Byakuran's and he's the only one I have in this world! Nothing, no one else is worth living for!"

Kazami sighed – Souichi-kun had speculated that the Funeral Wraith were people who had a bad karma in this reality contrary to alternate one, and that Byakuran had use his reality-jumping ability to help them, thus gaining their loyalty.  
Seems like the genius had been right.

¤.¤.¤

Mukuro was walking leisurely along the thin strip of sand toward the enemy side, not even bothering to stay hidden, barely seeming to pay any attention to his surrounding.  
Then again, Mukuro was a master of deception, so when the multitude of sea snake jumped him and tore through him with force blood and gore, the enemy didn't immediately step out of his hiding place, betting that this was nothing more than a very good illusion.  
"Bou!"  
Torikabuto refrained from jumping in surprise, even though he clearly hadn't been careful enough if the enemy had managed to sneak upon him. He dodged the famous trident held by the two-colored eyes teen, and burst into a swarm of sea snakes, his mask floating as a parody of the face of the swarm, flying back to attack.

The Vongola illusionist was surprised for moment when some of the snakes, instead of being cut in two, were just thrown, off – then his mind caught up, and he smile "A secondary Flame affinity, eh." he smile grew "And lightning at that, kufufu..."

From the spectator room, most grimaced at the creepy laugh, while Chrome smiled sweetly "Mukuro-san is having fun, isn't he." she stated more than asked  
Tsuna nodded, having grown, like most of them, used to the strange moods of the demonic illusionist.

And suddenly, one, then several of the snakes went through the trident, fangs biting the Vongola player. The swarm of sea snakes reformed into the humanoid form from earlier, standing in front of the stumbling teenager.  
"Disappointing." he said "Your fame clearly was exaggerated."

"Absolutely." easily agreed Mukuro – his voice coming from behind the Millefiore Mist ring bearer. Jumping sideway in prevision of any incoming attack, Torikabuto saw the stumbling form from earlier dissolve into smoke, while the new coming Mukuro was absentmindedly playing with his trident as if it was a cheerleader stick.

"Yes, sorry, that wasn't the real one. Then again, neither am I. Or am I the real one?" he wondered, seemingly not even sure himself of the answer  
"Of course not, that's me!" protested another identical voice  
"Sorry to disappoint guys," interrupted the same voice, this time coming from a bit higher "But I'm the real one, see!" he pointed at a couple of glowing words floating in the air just above his head "It's even written, so it's true!"

¤.¤.¤

The Millefiore player felt his ire rise "How dare you play with such obvious illusion!" he shouted "You're not worthy of your Flames! There's no point in making an illusion if everyone knows it's an illusion!"  
"Yet you don't know which one of us to attack..." pointed out one of the Mukuro  
"So obviously our illusions aren't all that bad..." added the second  
"Or are **you** just that bad?" wondered lightly the third

From the spectators stand, Tsuna was face-palming "This idiot really **is** too good at mind games..." he muttered "And somehow he's even worst since Kaze-chan though letting him see animation films would help with his imagination..."  
"Well, it did work, his illusions grew better ever since he went through the Disney's and most of the popular anime." pointed out Takeshi  
"Yes but he also grew..."  
"Infuriating."  
"Exactly! Thanks, Kyoya-kun!" nodded Tsuna enthusiastically "Infuriating! This is the perfect word for him!"  
"So, anyway..." wondered Bianchi at Chrome "Do you know which one is the real one?"  
"None of them." smiled Chrome, amused at her other half antics

Back on the beach, Torikabuto fury grew, until he finally let his Flames alight around him, and gather in a peculiar place – from his hiding place, Mukuro smiled as he now knew where the box of the Funeral Wreath was hidden.

The heart.

Such a strange place. He shrugged, as the black cloak was thrown away and the Flames, through the hidden box, transformed the Mist Funeral Wraith into a hideous half-human half-moth hybrid with eye-patterned wings.  
He had guessed that they must all have some sort of secret weapon or powerful box, and had decided that the best way to finish his fight swiftly, and easily, would be to infuriate his opponent into using all his weapon – and yet not being calm enough to use them effectively.

The three fake Mukuro disappeared into smoke as a wave of powerful Mist Flames washed through the beach.  
He felt a powerful illusion take a hold, the world around him starting to move in a strange way. Reviewing the other recent changes, he speculated that it was probably due to the eye-patterned wings of his adversary, the one noticeable recent change.  
Strengthening his resolve in the usual way, he was surprised to see a proficiency check appear – and fail...

[Intuition check : 50/75, Illusion Path bonus +20: **Fail]**

Mukuro felt impressed – after all, it wasn't everyday that an illusion managed to take hold on him.  
Yes, if he didn't have a trick in his sleeve, the situation could have been bad...

¤.¤.¤

"So, how to deactivate whatever box it is that she's using..." mused Kazami -  
To her surprise, Mukuro's voice on the chat of the temporary party echoed as if in answer "I don't know if it's useful for you, but my prey's box is in his chest, just where his heart is supposed to be." he announced in a lazy drawl

"Well, that answers it then. Thanks Mukuro-kun!"  
"Anything for you, Kaze-chan!"  
Both the cursed hit man and the winged girl rolled their eyes, recognizing at the illusionist overly affectionate tone that he was trying to rile them up – but, like most of the Vongola X, they had grown a resistance against his annoying mind games...  
"No fair." pouted said illusionist from the other side of the playground at their lack of entertaining reaction

As for Kaze and Reborn, their plan was made without a word.

In on swift movement, Fuurin was driven into the blue-haired girl chest until it found the box that was, just like Mukuro had said, in her heart. Half a second later, blood was spraying Kazami as she ripped out the box. Going into shock from the violent extraction – and well on her way to dying – Bluebell fell unconscious, never seeing the blood-stained angel catch her before she fell into the raging sea as legs replaced her fins.

The next moment, Reborn was pouring Sun Flames in her chest while Kazami was giving her a blood replenishing potion.  
"She should be alright." said the hit man after a few tensed moments "But we can't just let her go back to Byakuran, we could be against her again in a few days if things go wrong..."  
"Well there is an option..." mused Kazami "Mind you, it's completely theoretical and could go wrong in any number of way... But I could maybe seal her Flames."  
"You could do that?"

"I may not be good at mixing magic and technology like Hana did, but I'm good at rituals." she explained "The trick is not to completely seal the Flames, that would kill her, but only drastically reduce them, just enough to keep her alive, but not enough to use them..."  
As she spoke, Kazami had floated down to the water, quickly cleaning the girl before opening her own hand against her weapon and starting to draw runes, imbuing them with her Sky Flames mimicking all of the Flame natures at once.  
In a few minutes, the girl legs, arms and body were bloodied again – them with one last flare of Flames, all the blood suddenly seemed to sink into the unconscious girl body as if they were tattooed.

"This is really crude." noted Kazami "With time, I could have made the rituals marking disappear, or shrunk, or enchant an item rather than directly block her Flames... But it will hold for a few months without problem, and only I can release it."  
"This is frightening." conversely said Reborn  
"That's the power of Flames and runes combined." nodded Kazami "But it also took nearly all of my own Flames." she informed him, taking out one of Kiba Flame recharging potions "And I have one of the largest Flame pool among us."  
"So not anyone could do it."

"Well a Sky user with a extra-large pool of Flames and a solid grounding in runes and rituals, or a whole team of Sky and guardians with the same knowledge..." she mused, realizing that there weren't a lot of people fitting these criteria around  
"Reassuring."  
They took a look at the marked girl in Kazami's arms "let's take her to the base before going after the last one." suggested Reborn  
Kazami nodded.

¤.¤.¤

In the spectator stand, Byakuran was struggling to keep his fury in check, a large fake smile plastered on his face "What a truly unpredictable girl..." he grunted, the word that he had meant sounding praising coming out as an angry growl  
Tsuna calmly eyed him "It must be unusual for you. So how does it feel, being reduced back to a normal human?"  
Byakuran laugh was a bit demented "This is but a small drawback, don't worry. After all I have long since surpassed you 'normal humans'."

"Denial." sighed sweetly Chrome, making Tsuna cough loudly in surprise – Mukuro was the annoying half usually, yet it seemed the sweet girl also knew how to incense her enemies, who would have thought

As for said enemy, he struggled to keep calm – then his mind started to reel again, as he noticed suddenly that Reborn's target hadn't weakened at all despite the fact that it should have already considerably dimmed, what with the fact that it constantly drained on the cursed man Flames and the known difficulties of the Arcobaleno to use their Flames because of the curse...

They had seen the man use his flames, at least twice, and yet he was still showing to signs of strain.  
He was missing something – again – and it was soon growing annoying, and dangerous.

¤.¤.¤

"Ahahah! Now that you're caught in my illusions, you're done for!" laughed loudly Torikabuto, having finally spotted the true Mukuro  
Said pineapple haired teenager was wobbling, senses fooled by the other, and knowing it.  
"Yes, truly it has been a long time since someone was able to outdo me with illusions." he admitted easily, before his smile grew "Or well, that's what I'd say but..."

The trident in his hand straightened, and he thumped it on the ground, indigo Flames infusing it – then the fake reality rippled around him, and broke, thanks to his Cambio Forma true power; after all he was a trickster, so of course his Cambio Forma wasn't merely a weapon... The next second he was upon the unsuspecting man, the trident plunged into his chest, one edge right through his box, the other two on each side.

Ripping out the box in a carefree manner, he threw it into the sea, catching the image of an angel descending toward the water, a child in her arms.  
"I guess alpha does like younglings," he muttered for himself, amused, thinking back on the fight Tsuna had describe with the Kuro Inu pup  
Accessing the chat, he asked "I'm finished, what's next?"

They took a few moments to answer, then Reborn announced "We're coming toward your position, wait for us."  
Five minutes later, his two team-mates were there and his alpha was giving him a small, unconscious girl "Here, take her back to our base." instructed Kazami "I'm going to take care of the last one."

"Alone?" he couldn't help but ask, noticing at the subtle hints that pointed to the fact that the girl twin was drained  
Flame replenishing potions were good, but they didn't help with exhaustion, and pepper-up were but a temporary energy boost in the end...  
Kazami smiled at the concern well hidden behind the lazy facade and reassured him "Of course not, does it looks like the insufferable Italian would let me out of his sight right now?"  
"That may or may not be linked to your outfit..." teased the illusionist, easily dodging the bullet coming at the back of his head as he was walking away from them "Well, I've got a bomber to annoy!"

From his post within the Vongola base, Gokudera shuddered.

¤.¤.¤

As for Kazami and Reborn, they took back to the air, flying straight at the enemy base, not even bothering to hide themselves.  
"That's a bit arrogant." remarked Byakuran from the spectator stands, smile back on his face – because Daisy wasn't the strongest of his Funeral Wreath, but he was remarkably incapable of dying  
Takeshi laughed "Not really. You do realize that Reborn, even in his cursed form, is stronger than any of your Wreath, do you?"

"If that was true," answered casually Kikyo "The Arcobaleno wouldn't be dead."  
"You're making the same mistake again a gain..." sighed Tsuna "Thinking that because we look the same, we **are** the same as your version of the Vongola or the Arcobaleno..."  
"But please, do continue underestimating us," tranquilly stated Takeshi, his eyes gleaming "It's amusing seeing you setting yourself up for failure without even realizing it."

"Gah! It's not amusing!" protested Ryohei "It's boring to the extreme!"  
"Don't worry," Chrome patted the bowing freak on the back reassuringly "Once we're home you can enter the underworld arena tournament too, just like the twins did, there should be good opponent there."  
"There was a free-form martial art tournament." nodded Tsuna "It would be less needlessly bloody than the mafia tournament, and it should be interesting for you."  
"Extreme!"

The remaining Funeral Wreath were getting angry at being so casually dismissed by the teens, playing right into their game without even realizing it and the red haired one shouted angrily "Stop acting high and mighty when you can't even bring yourself to kill your enemies!"  
"You do realize that your Mist player just kicked the bucket?" wondered Takeshi  
"I'm talking about your weak-willed girl!" shouted back the man "Healing her own enemy, pathetic!"

Killing intent rose and washed the spectator stand, Ryohei and Tsuna jumping to restrain the two Night Pack members  
"Don't insult alpha, herbivore." bite out Kyoya  
"Please calm down, Kyoya-kun," pleaded Tsuna "We'll let you have a go at him after the game end!" he promised  
The proposition calmed a bit the wolf, who settled for glaring at the idiots and thinking about the painful ways he would kill them.  
As for Takeshi, he smiling – a terrifying smile "You can let go of me Ryohei-kun, don't worry I won't attack." he promised

The boxing teen hesitantly complied, still looking worried at his friend – as promised, Takeshi wasn't attacking, even if his hand seemed to be twitching near his katana.  
With a sigh, Tsuna hoped that the match would soon be over – he really wished Kazami was there to control her pack, because they were scary when their instincts came to the top.  
Which was nearly permanent in Kyoya's case...

¤.¤.¤

Daisy was surprised to see to enemies come directly at him "So, you're here to kill me?" a sigh "I would gladly let you try but Byakuran-sama asked us to win this game, so I guess I have to fight."  
With a careless flash of Flames, an animal box was activated, and a Rhino covered in Sun Flames sent running at them.  
With a single shot, Reborn annihilated the enemy's box, a frown on his face "Are you underestimating us, using such children toys?" he ask, his dark voice making people remember once more that behind the childish appearance enforced by his curse, was a very adult killer

"Well that's because in all the alternate realities Byakuran-sama showed us, you Vongola always were weaklings." shrugged the Sun Wreath "And we Funeral Wreath are existences beyond human beings and their limitations!" he affirmed, tearing his suit open to activate the box implanted within his chest  
The Flames burst around him, his appearance taking that of a half-human half-lizard hybrid with Sun wings in his back.  
"Releasing a box of carnage is like embedding the properties of the box with your body, making you become the weapon."  
"So you became a monster to better serve Byakuran?" ask Kazami casually

Reborn wondered what was up with her attitude – usually, when she encountered being who tried to cheat death, she wasn't so calm...

"Oh I let Byakuran do whatever experiment he liked on me... But make no mistake, I already was a monster before that." answered the lizard-man before jumping toward the girl, who dodged casually, still no weapon drawn to everyone surprise  
"So... do you want to die?" asked Kazami, her tone making it clear that the question wasn't a joke  
Daisy jumped back from his failed attack, his Flames dancing around him "Why do you ask pointless questions?" he ask, his tone edging toward madness "Of course I would like to die! But I can't!"  
And looking at the enemy's Flames, of a high purity and moving like they had their own will Reborn understood – Daisy's Flame were too powerful, healing him too fast for even the worst injuries to kill him.  
In a way, his fellow Sun Flames user was cursed too...

Kazami smile was surprisingly warm for the girl to direct it at an enemy – usually she was more of a demon than an angel to those that stood in the way of her Famiglia's safety.  
Yet Reborn could take a guess at why she suddenly seemed so kind; after all if she despised those that tried to go against the natural order, of course she would feel for those that wanted to follow it but couldn't.  
"Does your sister intent to kill our undead corpse by talking to it to death?" asked a laughing red head at Tsuna from the spectator stands

The boy smile was as warm as his sister – because even if he didn't know like Reborn of Kazami's status as Mistress of Death, he still knew of her strange link with souls, and the talk, that seemed so useless to the Millefiore made a lot more of sense to him and the rest of the Vongola X thanks to that knowledge.  
And they couldn't help but smile – because Kazami tended to think of herself as cold and heartless compared to her brother, but they who knew her were perfectly aware of the fact that she just had a different way of caring.

And right now, killing Daisy would be a mercy.

The Millefiore remaining Wreath felt their temper rise once more, more and more difficult to control – why were those idiotic Vonogola smiling when they had just been insulted?  
In the play ground, Kazami's pack appeared, her box activated, and she called "Libeccio, Cambio Forma."  
The fox detached himself from his two pack mate and changed form, materializing as a beautiful bow of dark wood – suddenly, everyone was acutely aware of the fact they'd never saw either of the twins Cambio Forma.

From the spectator stands, they couldn't tell, but she had also stopped to id her natural aura at the same time she'd get the bow in her hands, making Daisy react, his eyes widening "What are you ?" he breathed, feeling as awed – or maybe even more – as the day Byakuran freed him from the mental institute he was confined in  
"Death's Mistress." smiled serenely Kazami as she drew her weapon, an arrow of crystalline Wind Flames imbued with her Soul powers materializing between her fingers

The undying man didn't try to dodge, as the arrow went through his heart and the box that was embedded there, and somehow he knew, as the familiar shadows of oblivion took him, that this time, finally, he wouldn't woke up.

He smiled as the Flame target on his chest disappeared.

Kazami let her wings and pack disappear as the Cervello women appeared "The Millefiore Target has been eliminated," announced one of the two women "As such the game of Choice is now finished and the winner are the Vongola Famiglia."

 **[Goal complete!** +25 000XP  
 **Goal update:** Defeat the Funeral Wreath (3/6)]

With this affirmation, the players and their base were teleported back to the spectator area.  
"Well," grinned Tsuna "Seems to me like the Tri-ni-siette is ours, then."

* * *

"I refuse." stated Byakuran, his fake smile still on his face  
"Surprise surprise." muttered Gokudera "We won and he will now refuse to conform to the rule of the game he forced us into..."  
Tension was rising, everybody getting ready for an imminent fight, when a new, unknown voice echoed in the area "Are you saying that as the Millefiore Boss, you won't honor your words?"

Everybody turned to see a young looking girl why bright eyes of a dark blue color and similarly colored short hair, slightly longer at the back. She wore a long white coat with the Giglio Nero coat of arm and a large hat with the same insignia on it on black clothes, and an orange pacifier around her neck.  
"Yuni," said a surprised Byakuran, barely hiding his annoyance at the unsuspected arrival "You shouldn't be here."  
"Shouldn't I?" she contradicted "I am after all the Millefiore number two, leader of the Black Spell, and according to the alliance that created this Famiglia, I do own the same powers as you."  
"Now, now, this isn't the time..."

"To find back my voice?" she sweetly asked, ignored the slight widening of eyes of her co-Boss "Too bad really." she turned toward the Cervello "I acknowledge the Millefiore loss."  
"I don't!" interrupted Byakuran  
"Really? Then I guess I have no choice... I retire from the Millefiore and proclaim the Giglio Nero Famiglia back."  
She walked toward Tsuna "I request the Vongola protection. For me, and my comrades souls."

And, shocking everyone speechless, Flames of every color grew around her, echoing with her own pacifier, and Reborn.  
Kazami's eyes widened as suddenly, her soul powers identified several new souls at the same time as the Flames ignited. As for the source of the Flames – several familiar looking pacifiers, previously inert and suddenly brimming with power...

There was no doubt to have – after all, this was the Sky Arcobaleno, as the orange pacifier glowing around her neck proclaimed, and someone, according to Gamma, that had been forced into accepting the merging of her Famiglia to protect it.  
If she now felt ready to defy Byakuran despite the fact that the Black Spell – or rather, the Giglio Nero – would be hunted, she had to have a damn good reason for it; and the unwavering fire in her eyes was a testimony to her resolve.

Tsuna nodded "You have our protection, of course."

¤.¤.¤

"My, my, Yuni, you can't just take off with **my** Tri-ni-siette collection." smiled amicably Byakuran "I'm sure this is something we can resolve by talking, you shouldn't be so hasty. Come back, I'll even let the Vongola escape unharmed!"  
Reborn eyed the man suspiciously.  
This sudden change of attitude certainly meant something, even if he couldn't say what right now...

"Don't come near me." shouted the girl as Byakuran took a step toward them "Do you think I don't know why you want me?"  
The look in the Millefiore boss eyes darkened – how could she possibly – as if reading his mind, she continued "You broke my spirit back then, and I would probably have become you toy if it wasn't for _that_ ability awakening..." she smirked "You're not the only one who can soar across the realities, Byakuran."  
She stepped back yet again, now being near the twins, as Byakuran went forward yet again, hadn't reaching toward the girl – then he jumped back, a bullet hitting the spot he had been in a second earlier "I believe Yuni made her opinion clearly known, Byakuran. Keep your paws off her or I won't stand for it." smirked Reborn from his usual spot on Kazami's shoulder

"So you want to play the knight in shining armor, eh, the strongest Arcobaleno Reborn?" laughed the man  
"Nothing like that," contradicted the other "It's just that us Vongola X are peculiar about protecting family, and that's exactly what Yuni is."  
"It has been a long time since we last saw each other, though,"said the girl, warmth in her eyes "I missed you, Reborn oji-san."  
"Oji-san?" mouthed a surprised Tsuna

The other only shrugged in answer, not knowing any more about it than him. Guessing at his Famiglia's interrogations, the cursed hit man stated "She's the grand-daughter of someone I used to know."  
"Kufufu, so really are an old geezer!" laughed Mukuro "So... does your intentions toward alpha count as pedophilia I wonder?"  
Tsuna groaned at the question, while the illusionist merely moved his head to dodge the bullet coming his way in answer – as for the Day Squad and Alien Force, they shared uncomprehending looks, to Tsuna's consternation.

Meanwhile, the remaining Funeral Wreath were by their boss side and jumping into action "Don't worry, Byakuran-sama, we'll take Yuni-sama back into custody."  
"Please do." nodded the Millefiore boss "We wouldn't want the poor girl to be stuck with those ruffians."  
"Ah, I guess we should take Yuni-san somewhere safe?" mused Kazami

The other nodded, And Kazami sent an invite toward the girl who eyes widened at the message box appearing under her eyes "Accept, and think recall to leader." immediately instructed Reborn as Kazami disappeared  
Yuni obeyed – and in a few seconds, all of the Vongola X, base included, had disappeared under the Millefiore unbelieving eyes.

"I want that girl back!" shouted a furious Byakuran

¤.¤.¤

As for Yuni, she was wobbling, a bit disoriented by the unknown sensation of Recalling, before Tsuna helped her stabilize.  
"Well," she admitted with a smile "That was unexpected."  
"This should be us Vongola X motto..." laughed Takeshi

"Still, Byakuran isn't stupid." commented Reborn "This base is the first place he'll look for us."  
"Yes we ran away to get a bit of breathing space, but the next battle will be the last." nodded Kazami "So,Yuni-chan... What can you tell us?" she asked as they were walking toward the communication room where the Varia and tech team was waiting for them  
"Do we have time to talk?" she couldn't help but ask "In most alternate universe, Byakuran immediately sent his Funeral Wreath after her..." she mumbled worriedly  
"Well half of them are gone..." remarked Tekeshi

"Kufufu, you do remember that he also have hundreds of A rank fighters, do you, dog?"  
"Tch. It's no as if we need to listen to stories!" grumbled Xanxus, stalking out of the room  
"Yes we didn't come to Japan to see you brat fight, as entertaining as it was!" shouted Squalo  
"I guess that it's true that shark always need to move." smirked Kazami as the swordsman disappeared out of the control room too "Well, now we have time..." she added toward Yuni

Yuni, eyed close, nodded "Yes, they have good chances at gaining time for us..." her eyes opened back in surprise "I can kind of see the alternate realities back despite you being in them!"  
"Surprising..."  
"Probably because she's part of Chaos' Game now." commented Hana's voice from Vox – they had stayed silent as long as the Millefiore were there in order not to reveal themselves, but now that they were back among Vongola, they could talk again  
"Makes sense." nodded Reborn "So, Yuni?"

¤.¤.¤

"Ah! Right!" she blushed prettily "Well, defeating Byakuran right now, is possible for you, so I won't tell you how to fight... But the true problem is that because of his powers, even if we beat him in this reality, he won't be in others. But it can be changed too..."  
"You want to... reset the time-lines?" speculated Souichi  
"That, and seal the Mare Rings powers." she nodded "The time-lines would be reset to the past version return to their time, so that even in this time line the Vongola Ring won't be destroyed, as it is upsetting the balance as we are talking..."

"But if the Mare rings are part of said balance, won't sealing them upset the balance too?" asked Kazami, frowning, looking at the Sun ring she had snatched from Daisy before the Cervello had teleported them  
"You know," said Mukuro "Did we check that those ring are the true one this time?"he asked, remembering the fake one – an **Observe** later, he was whistling "S rank. Well, I guess those a true enough..."  
"But then, why aren't the Vongola Ring S rank too?" wondered Tsuna "I doesn't make sense..."

"Except if our ring are already powered down in some way like Yuni plans to do with the Mare ones." contradicted Kazami "But then, we're back to my questions... Isn't it dangerous if people go tampering with artifacts necessary for the balance of power of our planet?"  
"Well it could." easily nodded Yuni "But my family is one of the few that can modify the Tri-ni-siette."

"is it because you're not fully human?" wondered the girl twin, gaining shocked look from everyone, Yuni included  
"What do you mean, not completely human?" protested the girl  
"Well, your soul doesn't feel human." shrugged Kazami "You're not a yokai either, I've met enough to know that. You feel more like a wizard would, I guess..."  
"Wizard aren't human?" asked a surprised Tsuna

"They are," contradicted Kazami "But they have a feeling, like they have some far away ancestor that wasn't... That ancestor doesn't feel that far for Yuni."  
"Talk about dropping unexpected revelations." laughed Takeshi

 **[Hidden Life Quest! Mysterious Ancestors !**  
 **Goal 1:** learn more about Yuni's origins  
 **Goal 2:** find the last remaining representative of the people Yuni's ancestor was a part of  
 **Goal 3:** learn about the link between those people and the Tri-ni-siette  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+50 000XP per goal, +100 000XP and informations on the Tri-ni-siette workings upon completion]_

"Well, I think we have our next goal as soon as we're rid of Byakuran..." breathed Tsuna – like everyone else in the room, he was more than intelligent enough to make the link between informations on the artifacts, and potential new lead to break the Arcobaleno's curse

The Vongola X nodded in silence, as if fearing that talking would make the next quest disappear from their quest log...

¤.¤.¤

Finally, it was Yuni who dared break the silence, getting back to their talk "Kazami isn't wrong in saying that tempering with the Mare Rings would be dangerous. Each of the three set of artifact has got some kind of power linked to it, but they aren't necessary awake..."  
"The famous Vongola Miracle?" wondered Reborn

"Exactly! Mother used to sing about it." remembered Yuni with a smile "The Sea knows no bound, the Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation, and the Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away..." she recited "Each sentence describe a part of the Tri-ni-siette powers..."  
"The Sea knows no bound would be Byakuran and your power to soar across realities then?" wondered Hana  
"Exactly." nodded Yuni "The Mare holder can awaken the power of being unrestricted by the horizontal Space-Time Axis."

"Then the Vongola Miracle would have something to do with the vertical axis, so time." mused Kazami  
"Which would make sense, thinking back on the Inheritance Trial..." mused Tsuna  
"As for the Arcobaleno, they true power appear without pattern across space and time." concluded Yuni, before smiling "I'm sure you'll find a way to awake the potential of your ring. After all, the Tri-ni-siette are sentient enough to choose to whom to give their power."

"And look how well it worked with Byakuran." grumbled Gokudera "Anyway, what do you need, and what do we need to do to help?"  
"You have to help me get to Byakuran." said Yuni "I couldn't do this alone because it takes time, that I couldn't have alone. With you helping me however..."  
The other nodded, understanding.

"So... who says we use Byakuran powers against him to get ride of the remaining Funeral Wreath, then?" proposed a smirking Reborn  
"Eh?"  
"Apparently Yuni has the same power as him. And since he's still not accepting the fact that his powers are led astray by Kazami's presence, he'll probably use them to predict where we would have fled if she wasn't here..."

 **[Side Quest! Hunting the hunters!**  
 **Goal:** ambush the remaining Funeral Wreath!  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+25 000XP per Funeral Wreath, +50 000XP upon completion]_

Yuni closed her eyes, and after a few moment, opened them again "Wow, this used to be much harder..." she mused, adding with a smile toward Kazami "Your power is aiding mine! Zakuro should be attacking this base any moment, Daisy would have been at school and Torikabuto, Bluebell and Kikyo would have tracked us to a small shop Haru knew of. The granny Haru knew is dead, but the actual owner, a man named Kawahira, would still help us with the use of a Hell Ring."  
"Zakuro ?" asked Kazami  
"The red head."

¤.¤.¤

"Mine." muttered Kyoya  
"You should get to the entrance of the base, then." nodded Tsuna, knowing it wouldn't be any use to try and dissuade the wolf – after all, Zakuro had insulted Kazami "After all, the Varia are already there."  
"I'll go with him." muttered Mukuro "I'm not sure this carnivore understand the concept of ambush, so I'll have to be the one to complete the goal."  
"Just don't annoy him too much." smiled Kazami  
"I wanted a go at him too." pouted Takeshi  
"Well, you and Gokudera can go as back up." shrugged Tsuna "It's better to be safe than sorry after all."

"Chrome should go to Kawahira to place illusions to fool Kikyo." suggested Kazami  
"Extreme!" commented Ryohei "We'll take care of the leader of the Funeral Wreath to the extreme!"  
"We'll stay with Yuni to protect her." suggested Lancia, pointing at the Alien Force "Tsuna, Kazami, go with Chrome and Ryohei."  
"Where will we meet up?" asked the girl twin  
"I saw the final battle in the forest at dawn." commented Yuni

"You're a seer?" asked a surprised Kazami, then as the young girl nodded, she breathed for herself "More and more links with witches and wizards then..."  
"The forest it is, then." nodded Reborn  
"You should stay with Yuni." said Kazami to him in a low voice "She is Byakuran's target, after all."  
The hit man frowned – of course, Kazami was right, he knew it perfectly well, and wanted to protect his niece; but he also knew that Kazami was still tired after the sealing ritual and soul powers use.

"I'm not the one fighting." reminded him the girl, as if reading his mind "Chrome and Ryohei are good, they won't lose."  
He nodded, and hopped on Yuni's shoulder "You better not make us wait too long." he demanded from the fighters going out  
"We won't," promised Chrome, who as Mukuro's other half was the only except Tsuna one not of the Night Pack who knew that the cursed hit man was loath letting the bambina out of his sight

With that, the Vongola X separated.

* * *

Nono was catching up with the bane of every leader around the world – paperwork – when his secretary entered the room, looking both stunned and terrified.  
Coyote Nougat, his bodyguard for the day, and Storm Guardian, took a look at the girl and asked impatiently "Well girl, talk, the Don doesn't have all day!"  
"So... sorry..." she stammered "You have a visitor asking to see you."  
"Unscheduled?" frowned Nono – that wasn't usual, but even if she was easily frightened, this secretary was good at her job, so there had to be a reason why she was bringing this up to him

"He... Well... Andrea De Luca is asking for a place in the Famiglia!" she finally managed to say

Coyote Nougat and Nono shared a surprised look – then Nono remembered "He won the Mafia Tournament against the twins a few days ago, didn't he?" he breathed  
"Seems your heir and his shadow are attracting interesting people." commented the Storm Guardian, still looking as serious as ever, but mirth visible in his eyes  
"Well, let him in." instructed Nono – yes, his old friend was right, and this should be good...

Seeing the tall Italian man wearing a well cut suit and managing to make to both terrify his secretary and make her blush crimson at the same time, Nono remembered the first time he'd seen Andrea De Luca. At that time, he had been a scrawny boy, hidden behind Renato Sinclair who'd came to talk about a new contract, eyes darting around as if fearing an incoming attack, and a familiar fire already visible in his pale eyes – even at three and terrified, the boy had the makings of a killer...

Renato had been surprisingly patient, probably because of the potential of the child, and let him follow everywhere like a puppy for two years. Then he dropped him with the COMBUSIN, stating that he'd be better off learning from them before becoming a hit man – a few months latter, Renato Sinclair was cursed.

"My, you've grown, Andrea." smiled the Don benevolently, inwardly laughing at the hit man reaction – being old had it's advantages, and having known a lot of successful men and women when they were but children and reminding them of it clearly was one  
"It has been nearly twenty years." nodded the hit man politely

"And I remember quite clearly a angry teenager declaring he'd never become a part of a Famiglia who abandoned it's children so easily."  
This time, the man did blush, even if so slightly "Well, if someone had bothered to explain anything to me about the Arcobaleno..." he muttered  
"And go directly against Reborn's wish?"  
"His name is Renato!" bite out the hit man, peeved

¤.¤.¤

"It was." nodded Nono "Yet he decided to leave this name behind years ago. One would think you would be reasonable enough to comply with the wishes of your savior."  
"My savior was Renato Sinclair. Not Reborn." mumbled stubbornly the hit man, reverting to acting younger than he was in spite of himself – all thanks to Nono's grandfatherly attitude  
The Vongola Don truly was a man to fear.

"Yet you come asking for a place in our Famiglia?"  
"Well, a Famiglia as big as the Vongola always need more member." shrugged the man "And I've wanted to go to Japan."  
"You are surprisingly eager to go to Reborn for someone who doesn't acknowledge him." smiled Nono  
"I said he isn't the same as Renato!" contradicted Andrea "I can't decide whether he's worth anything or not without seeing him, can I?"

"And why would I sent you to Japan?" asked Nono tranquilly "You could be useful anywhere else after all..."  
Coyote Nougat had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes – his boss really was having way too much fun in teasing the hit man. After all, if he didn't intend to sent Andrea to Japan, he would have refused and sent the man away immediately.

Of course, the hit man didn't know that.

Not letting him the time to answer, Nono was already back to his musing "So, what are your intentions toward my grand-daughter?"  
This time, the hit man did sputter.  
Coyote snorted.  
"I'm not into teenage girls!"

"You do realize there are surveillance cameras in the contestant waiting area?"  
"i didn't know how old she was back then! And she may be fifteen..."  
"... _fourteen_..." coughed Coyote  
"She clearly didn't look the part with those eyes. A woman with this kind of talent doesn't pop up every generation!"

"Which is why Reborn is training her as her brother's Shadow."  
"He's still stuck in a cursed form." shrugged the man "And a firearm user, while she uses blades, like me. I have plenty to teach her."  
"That's up to Reborn, he is her tutor." shrugged Nono "I won't assign you as a teacher to the twins, that would be a waste of talents..."  
"But..."

"But I can assign you in Japan. With the official ceremony to proclaim Tsuna as my heir approaching, attempts at their life are bound to happen. And the Japanese branch of the Famiglia is blossoming right now, so a good hit man would be useful." an amused smile "What you do in your free time is your problem..."  
"Good luck convincing Reborn to let you approach his bambina." couldn't help but comment Coyote Nougat "I'm looking forward to your next encounter with him if he's learned what you did to her..."

Andrea gulped.  
As much as he knew that Renato Sinclair was now stuck in a baby form - he still remembered the terrifying hit man that had saved his life on a passing fancy.  
Somehow, he hoped that the curse really was hampering him as much as the whispers of the underworld said, otherwise this would be one painful encounter. Then he remembered that despite those whisper, all those that had try to take the title of number one hit man had failed pitifully.  
He didn't whimper - but it was a close thing.

¤.¤.¤

A few hours latter, the day's work finished and the two old men lounging with a glass filled with amber liquid, Nono wondered "Was it mean?"  
"No..." the guardian laughed "Seeing the brat struggle between his hero worship for Renato and his attraction for the bambina will be fun." he shrugged "We old men are entitled to have a bit of fun with the young generation after all..."

"And in the end, I'm sure Kaze-chan will benefit from lessons with him if he manage to get past Reborn. Who knows, may be those two idiotic hit man will even manage to repair a bit their relationship?"  
"They really are similar, so it could be hard." noted Coyote "It's really frightening how much they're alike, I mean, the brat only lived with Renato for two years!"

When the other guardians joined them for supper that evening, the whole ninth generation was regaled with the tale of the day - and it was soon decided to keep an eye out toward Japan as soon as Reborn contacted them and announced he was back for that stunt to the future they currently were doing.

As for how they knew about the future battles - Nono contacted Mizuki after noting that the whole tenth generation had somehow disappeared in the span of a week under a flimsy pretext.  
It wasn't hard to guess the witch was covering for them.  
Said witch, even if her speech always were a bit strange, had been really helpful, explaining the situation and gossiping about the young generation without any hesitations. It was always good to have an inside informer after all...

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV82:**

Strength: 30(44)  
Agility: 103(165)  
Endurance: 25  
Intelligence: 37(57)  
Wisdom: 66(79)  
Charisma:31(40)  
Luck: 43(58)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 294/849  
Dam/ F Dam: 307/243  
Speed/ F Speed: 418/198  
Critic/ F Critic: 406/316  
Def/ F Def: 94/138


	16. XV Future Arc 6: Final Battle

Hi!  
\- well this chapter took some time to write O_o sorry about that! but here it is, the end of the Future Arc!  
\- I'm over 1000 followers! So thank you everyone, I'm really grateful!

* * *

Ten year into the future, Reborn felt his killing instinct flare as if something would soon come and annoy him. Somehow, without really knowing why, his mind was back wondering at ways he could torment the brat that had dared touch the bambina.  
Oh well, he'd have time to track him once they were back in their own time and reality – and it would be interesting to test personally whether Andrea reputation was merited or not.

Seeing the sadistic smile on her uncle lips, Yuni sighed "You haven't changed at all Reborn oji-san... Or rather, you're even worse than before? Whose the poor soul you're after this time?"  
"I'm sure I have no idea about what you're talking about." protested the cursed hit man with an angelic smile far from convincing on his face

The Giglio Nero Decimo smiled, the other's antics helping her relax a bit – something that was welcome with how tense she was. Of course, it's not as if her stress was uncalled for, they were after all nearing a battle that would decide the fate of all the alternate realities – and even though she was confident in the Vongola chances, being afraid was inevitable.  
Not to mention she hadn't exactly explain everything to them...

"You know, Yuni-chan, you shouldn't withheld informations from us." smiled Reborn knowingly  
Her eyes widened – how did he...

"We all could see it. Whatever you're planning to do, it has a cost, doesn't it?" Reborn sighed – he didn't like having to be the one to talk, but in this situation, he knew he was the only one who could do it, since he knew the girl already  
"Hime, what is he talking about?" asked a worried Gamma – he had been overjoyed at finally being reunited with the Giglio Nero princess, but he too could feel a bit of the determination and worry exuding from her

"You are making the same mistake as Byakuran by not telling us. You're underestimating us." said Reborn calmly  
"Nothing can be done about this."

"You shouldn't say that," corrected Lancia without turning toward them – the Storm user was at the front of their formation, heading toward the forest "What you want to do... it's a ritual in the end. And we have Kazami-chan here who knows about ritual, and Mizuki-san, Hana-chan and Kiba-kun in the past ready to lend us their mind..."  
"We're Vongola X, we'll always go over the expectations people have for us!" affirmed Bianchi with an amused smile

"Kaze-chan isn't as knowledgeable in runes or arithmancy as me," admitted Mizuki via Vox "But when it come to make things work, then I can never compare to her. Adaptation, that's her talent. I couldn't have done what she did with Bluebell earlier, not without hours and hours of preparation."  
Even Reborn's eyes widened at the admission – he didn't know enough about runes to have realized earlier how impressive her feat was from a magical opinion.

Yuni looked around, and with a smile she nodded.  
Somehow, even though she was ready to face the fate her seer talent had shown her, she still wanted to hope

¤.¤.¤

"The truth is, Byakuran did assemble the Tri-ni-siette several times in other realities." she revealed "But each and every time, the pacifiers were nothing but dead and empty glass shapes."  
"That's why he suddenly changed his tone when you showed them." understood Reborn, eyes widening

"Yes. Because I am the source of their power." her hand went to the items, hidden in the breast pocket of her coat "Right now I am using my life force to resurrect the other Arcobaleno."  
"And it is killing you." understood somberly the Sun Arcobaleno "But there's more to it, isn't there?"

"I'm hopping to reset the time-line, so in the end my life isn't really that dramatic if we succeed." she said lightly, before frowning "But for the same reason, there should be no real use is resurrecting our friends right now... Except that it's the prerequisite for the ritual I'm doing to seal the Mare ring's powers."

"In what way?" asked Mizuki, mind already working  
"All the Tri-ni-siette must be present, and active. And since, as Kazami-san remarked, sealing them will risk putting the Tri-ni-siette out of balance, something equivalent must be offered to restore it."

"We're not simply talking about your life anymore." immediately understood the witch ten years away "We're talking about your very soul." even over Vox, you could guess at her frown "This is a dangerous thing to play with..."  
"I know." seriously nodded Yuni "I wouldn't exist anymore, never to be reincarnated, trapped by the Mare rings."

The Vongola X were all somber, having witches and wizards in their midst had made them a bit more knowledgeable about this kind of thing. As for Gamma, he shouted "There's no way you can do this, hime!"  
"It's not like we have any other choice if we want our defeat of Byakuran to be meaningful." she answered with a resigned smile

"Thats... not necessarily true..." corrected Mizuki  
"What do you mean?" asked the princess, surprised  
"Well..." the witch took her time, choosing carefully how to word her thoughts "Like I said, soul magic is dangerous to mess with. But you have Kaze-chan on your side. If someone has the skills needed to mess with a soul ritual, it's her. "

"Well, souls are the bambina's domain after all..." muttered Reborn "She doesn't like people going against their death, she won't like people playing with their soul any more, I guess."  
"Even less." said Mizuki, in an unusually subdued tone "It's best you've told us your intentions before doing anything, because I don't know how she'd have reacted if she wasn't forewarned... And I really don't want to know it either..."

Reborn nodded, remembering her reaction the first time she'd seen the Vindice, and even more recently her fury when the Hell Ring had tried to play with their souls – yes, Mizuki was, like often, right, there were some things that shouldn't be trifled with within the bambina sight. She was, after all, Mistress of Death.

* * *

"My, what a mess our wolf is making." couldn't help but whistle Mukuro as he got out of the base

The Varia were already fighting, dozens of A rank fighters against them – but of course, the assassination squad was far from weak, and they were sowing chaos in their wake.  
As for Kyoya, he'd gotten in the fight head on, Squalo insulting him copiously – the shark had been the one fighting Zakuro up until now. The Namimori Middle School prefect had gone directly into Cambio Forma, clearly not intending to play around, each wolf transforming into respectively a pair of Cloud and Mist tonfa and a chain, for now wrapped around his waist.

The tonfa, as Mukuro knew first hand were deadly dangerous – the two flames properties meant that they could be replicated immediately if somehow they were damaged, and could change length, or even gain sharp blades or spikes, or any other unusual addition Kyoya could thing about. And against any prediction, Kyoya could grow imaginative, when it was about different way to torture people...

Taking advantage of the fact his partner was battling without holding back against the Storm Wreath, the demonic illusionists activated his Flames still hidden by the chains Souichi crafted, his twin foxes and himself disappearing from the fighters senses discretely, and a subtle illusion weaving itself on the whole battleground.

Soon, the Varia had an even easier time defeating the enemies A rank fighters, the Millefiore suddenly becoming more clumsy – Mukuro smiled, amused.

A small illusion, so discrete most didn't realize it was there before it was too late, was now fooling all of their senses, making them see things on a slightly off-scale; dodging too late, or too early, jumping a few centimeters off the destination one wanted to go. All small, but deadly mistakes...

And the first blood went to Kyoya when Zakuro, too, was fooled by Mukuro.

 **[Goal update:** ambush the attacking Funeral Wreath (1/2): +25 000XP]

¤.¤.¤

Jumping back, blood flowing from the gash on his arm, the red head grew furious "That's how it is eh? I wanted to have fun before defeating you, but I guess I'll stop holding back! Tremble before my box of carnage!"

If he was hoping for a reaction, the Storm user was disappointed – Kyoya's predictable answer was to sneer at the new form his enemy had taken before attacking back, while Mukuro was still hidden by his illusions, gathering informations about Zakuro's new form before attacking again...  
With the activation of the box implanted in his heart, the man had suddenly grown, looking like some sort of grotesque red giant lizard-man, Storm wings at his back, confirming the trend, in the illusionist mind, of the Wreath having unusual animal chosen for their carnage boxes.

No matter.

With a gesture of his hand, red eye flashing to his first path, thorny ivy burst out of the ground, winding around the barely human warrior, stopping him in his movements but a few seconds – seconds that were more than enough for Nebbia and Bruma to jump at him, the foxes' fangs ready to tore through him, while Kyoya's tonfa, blade out, were biting at him.  
Given both the blades and the animals difficulties to go through the skin of Zakuro, his transformation wasn't only cosmetic – and his now red skin was tough...

Also, the Wreath was even more angry than before, and only Reborn habit of unexpectedly shooting at him made Mukuro fast enough to dodge the incoming blast of magma coming his way. Seemed like the other finally understood he was there.

"Is that the way of the Vongola?" laughed the man "To lurk in the shadows?"  
"It's called strategical thinking." answered idly Mukuro, "Not that you could understand of course..."  
"It's useless trying your petty strategies against me!" laughed the other "My skin is impenetrable and even if you managed to scratch me, I've go strong regenerative aptitudes!"

Mukuro smirked, amused – the enemy explaining by himself his techniques. He loved arrogant fighters, they tended to give out their weak point without even realizing it.  
With a thought, Nebbia changed into it's Cambio Forma, the fox morphing into a familiar trident, while Bruma faded into Mist, not visibly adding anything to the Cambio Forma – but of course, Mukuro knew better, feeling his right eye adapt to it's new addition.

And in the red eye, instead of one number indicating what path the demonic illusionist was using, two number were now active.  
Fourth and fifth path working together, Mukuro took advantage of the fact that Zakuro was defending against a relentless Kyoya to jump in the back of the man, thrusting his weapon with all the enhanced fighting power of two illusionary path.

Zakuro, not thinking he could be hurt by anyone, was stunned to feel a weapon suddenly going through him, and in spite of having a good regeneration, he could do nothing when Kyoya thrust his hand in the gaping wound opened by his fellow Vongola Guardian, violently ripping out both his heart, and box, a spiky tonfa crushing the organ while the box, deprived from its fuel, closed.

The red head was dead before his body registered it, animal feature turning back to a human corpse with a bloody hole in the chest.

[ **Goal update:** Defeat the Funeral Wreath (4/6)]

¤.¤.¤

The street was unnaturally empty, couldn't help but remark Chrome as they approached the old looking shop. As she kept to the shadows with Kazami, Tsuna and Ryohei approached out in the open, ready to be the bait while Chrome illusions weaved around them, a copy of Yuni cowering between them as if they were protecting her...

From their hiding spot, Kazami carefully stretched her soul sensing ability, while keeping her own aura hidden. The exercise wasn't easy, but she was getting better at it.  
As Yuni had said, she could feel a few souls fast approaching – Kikyo and several of his fighters was her guess. Signaling Chrome, the girl went to work, her illusions transforming the small, calm portion of the city into a deathtrap ready to be sprung against Millefiore.

But that wasn't the only thing she felt – and she turned toward the shop at the same moment as it's door opened, revealing a man with grey hair, wearing a simple dark green kimono.  
To most, this man would have looked normal, but between his dark, glinting eyes hidden behind a pair of round-framed glasses and the alien feeling of his soul, he was anything but normal in Kazami's eyes – not to mention that he was the first person whose aura was partially hidden she met.  
Somehow, like the Vongola X, he had an item hiding his Flames.

The girl twin Observed the man, and was not really surprised at the lack of information revealed

[(?) **"Checker Face Kawahira"** (?)  
 _LV ?_  
Last member of a dead species that once walked the Earth, his true name has long since been lost in time. He considers himself as the protector of the Tri-ni-siette and ensure that the balance is retained using whatever mean necessary.]

Well. They had found their alien...

 **[Goal 2 Complete!** +50 000XP]

Her companions would have said something, but the man spoke first "Ah, you are less numerous than I thought you'd be." he affirmed "Well, come in, I'll hide you..."  
"Ah," Tsuna smiled awkwardly, but obeyed as his sister whispered to him in the temporary party chat "it's very generous of yourself, but it won't be necessary."  
"Nonsense, you have powerful people after you, I insist."

Between Kazami's revelations on the chat backed y the quest update, and the man strange urgency, Tsuna's intuition was awakened. And even though, contrary to his younger twin, he couldn't feel the man latent dislike and disdain for humanity, he too now felt wary of the much too normal-looking man.  
"Are you trying to make us indebted toward you, mister?" calmly asked the young Vongola heir, not even realizing his eyes had changed color under his Flames influence

This time, even Chrome from the shadows, caught the annoyance that flashed in the dark eyes.  
And even if he hadn't yet understood why the others were wary, Ryohei was much more ready to trust in his leader instincts than an unknown man on the street.  
"Of course not!" laughed the other in answer, albeit a bit awkwardly – apparently, he had expected them coming, but not their actual character

One more guy who somehow could see across realities then.  
Wasn't this supposed to be a rare gift?

¤.¤.¤

Putting the thoughts for latter, Tsuna smiled " Good. Now, we thank you for your proposal but we know what we're doing, so you don't need to worry about us. Although you probably should get out of here, I don't think our opponent will surrender without a fight."  
Kawahira looked as if he was about to protest, but thought better about it – with the Vongola X already suspicious about him, his best bet was to obey if he didn't want them to grow even more distrustful...

"I see. I'll take your advice then." nodded the alien man before retreating in his shop

From her spot hidden in the shadows, Kazami wondered why that man hadn't prevented the Vongola Rings from behind destroyed if he was the keeper of the Tri-ni-siette balance – had he seen the young Vongola trip to the future and planned according to it? If so, why – what did Tsuna and his guardians trip bring to him?

There was no time for her to guess at any answer – because in the next moment, Kikyo was there, rushing toward the fake Yuni, and Ryohei, Flames igniting, was jumping into his way, while Tsuna was taking care of the other arriving fighters.

Ryohei was fighting as a defender, protecting the Yuni decoy Chrome had provided, keeping the enemy's senses on him – second after second, until Chrome deemed them sufficiently into her illusions. And just as the fake Yuni disappeared, the calm street was suddenly a hell of animal jumping at the Millefiore, thorny ivy ensnaring them, and Tsuna took advantage of the opening provided immediately, downing half the nameless fighters with his Flaming Fist.

 **[Goal update:** ambush the attacking Funeral Wreath (2/2): +25 000XP]

The Cloud Ring bearer was surprised, then cold anger burned in his eyes – Flame rushing a box opened and a swarm of bellflower appeared, visibly used as projectiles by the Funeral Wreath leader.  
"Come out, Mist user, I know you're hiding somewhere!" shouted the pale green haired man, his flowery weapons dispelling a good portion of the ivy and animals  
And visibly absorbing their Flames rather than dispel them – an interesting use of the propagation ability of Cloud Flames, and a dangerous one, mused Kazami...

"Ah," Chrome disembodied voice sweetly echoed around them "But isn't it precisely my role to hid in the Mist?" as she said this, her next illusion had fallen upon the street, sky darkening and mist rising from the ground, rendering the fighters sight nearly useless

Kikyo's eyes darted around – Sky and Sun Flames were bright, he should still be able to see them...

Of course, that wasn't counting with Souichi's Flame-hiding chains.  
"Even if I can't see you..." his smile was unseen in the fog "My lovely pets can still sniff you out!"  
The familiar rush of a box activating was felt by every fighters, then the roar and stampede of numerous creature. Soon, the Vongola were fighting against countless, highly agile and intelligent velociraptor.

¤.¤.¤

Kazami frowned – as had been decided earlier, she was but a back-up, and her friends were doing good so there was no reason to intervene. Still, it was frustrating to be the one looking at the fight without doing anything...  
On the battlefield, Chrome was taking advantage of her mist to thin the enemies ranks, and soon enough, Kikyo and his animal box were the only remaining Millefiore still standing, even if the man didn't know it yet thanks to the fog.

Deciding to use it as a shock factor, she hid again and quickly dropped the fog and launched her ivy at the dinosaurs, slowing some of them down enough for Tsuna to dispel some of them – but the disappearing beasts seemed to be replaced as soon as they were downed, thanks to the Cloud Flames alimenting the box.

They had to take care of the source of the problem himself...

"I'll keep the beasties busy," announced Tsuna on the chat "Go help your partner." he instructed  
Chrome nodded, even though she wasn't seen, and soon Kikyo was having far more difficulties keeping up against the Sun boxer – the two partner using once more the technique that had worked so well against Gamma.

Of course, Kikyo was far more powerful than Gamma – but being powerful and guessing at a strategy used by an enemy wasn't the same. Not to say that the man was stupid, as he was far from it; but having studied extensively the alternate Tsuna and his guardians fighting style meant he kept going back on his supposed knowledge to fight against them – and as such, kept guessing wrong at their moves...

Byakuran, when making his Funeral Wreath study the other Vongola, had done them a disservice.

Finally, tired of being on the defensive, the Cloud Wreath activated the box of carnage hidden in his chest, and at a first glance, it looked like he was the one whose appearance changed the least – if only for his hair, which grew tremendously and halfway changed into a multitude of spinosaurus heads like some kind of monstrous hydra.  
Thanks to the power boost his box have him, and the multiple new enemies, Ryohei and Chrome began to tire, even though their opponent still hadn't seen through their ruse.

But it was precisely for this kind of scenarios that Kazami was here as a back up...  
Going from hiding to nearly full power with a mere though, her pack and her coated with her deadly Hitohira no Senka, she announced "I'll keep the heads busy, Tsuna, stick to the two-legged annoyances, Chrome, Ryohei, we're relying on you to take out this hydra's heart!"  
Three "Hai!" echoed on the chat as each went back to their duty with renewed fervor

From his position somewhere striking at a "two-legged annoyances", as Kazami had dubbed the velociraptors, Tsuna smiled – most of the time, when he was present, Kazami let him make the calls, as he was the one who would be the boss, but from time to time, the alpha instincts kicked in, and she took charge back; and each time, it was clear to her older brother that even though she had chosen to let him be their figurehead, she still was a natural leader.  
It was reassuring, to have his sister behind him, ready to help him if he blundered, and yet always knowing when to step back to let him grow.

The battlefield soon was glowing blood red, fire petals gently floating in Kazami's Wind as she danced around the hydra heads attacking her furiously, two new appendage replacing each she stuck down.  
Thanks to the alpha intervention, the last Funeral Wreath box of carnage was effectively made useless, Kikyo having to contend himself with Chrome and Ryohei...

And with a shouted **"Combined Canon!"** the boxer was propelling Chrome's Cambio Forma nanigata right into the Cloud Wreath heart  
The violence of the combination attack projected the now off box right out of his body, the man going into shock immediately – it was only logical after all, what with him having a foreign item right into on of his vital organs...

 **[Side Quest Complete!** +50 000XP]  
[ **Goal update:** Defeat the Funeral Wreath (5/6)]

With Kikyo dead, the whole battlefield calmed down – the man had been an army by himself, it was really impressive...

Tsuna sighed – this trip to the future had been harsh, everyone confronted with a nightmarish alternative future, and worst of all, engaged in fights where they just couldn't afford to hold back if they wanted to win. Knowing that if they won, they would completely rewrite this future didn't change the fact that most of them had had their first kill in this future.

He really hoped they would have a bit of calm before the next storm hit them once back in their time – because all of them would need it...  
The older twin didn't even note that in his mind, there wasn't even a trace of doubt as to if they would be able to defeat Byakuran and put things right.  
"Let's meet up with the other." tiredly said Kazami – or rather, the fatigue was well-hidden, but she was his twin, half of himself, and he'd known her since their birth, he knew well how she truly felt

* * *

By the time the Vongola X, Varia and remnant of the Giglio Nero were assembled in the forest, night was falling and everybody was both dreading and impatient for dawn to come. Because, with dawn, would come the last battle, one everyone knew they couldn't afford to lose.

As the night fell, a fire was lit, and people gathered to talk strategy for the next day.

But the first topic was Yuni's earlier revelation – and Reborn and Mizuki had been right to say that talking lightly about soul magic in front of Kazami was a wrong idea and telling her the truth before the last battle was a really good idea.  
Especially since after hearing about the true nature of Yuni's intended ritual and the details it entailed, the girl eyes had started to glow eerily as her mind was going into overdrive.  
She spent the next hour muttering for herself and talking about incomprehensible things in English with Mizuki.

Latter that night, as most people were asleep, Reborn noted that Kazami had trouble falling asleep. After a moment, she slipped out of the clearing where most were asleep – except for those on watch – and the hit man followed her in silence, but without hiding his presence from her. Finally, she climbed into a tree, and leaned against the trunk tiredly.  
He noted her eyes were still faintly gleaming...

"You never asked me, after our battle against Mukuro-kun... But you know what I am, don't you?" she asked in a whisper  
"Let's say I've got more of an educated guess thanks to Mizuki's input."

A small smile "Ah, I should have guessed." her eyes left the moonless night and turned toward him "Tonight, while researching with Mizuki about Yuni's ritual, my **Hallow** skill progressed a lot faster than it usually does. I think that by the end of tomorrow's ritual I'll hit the level 20."  
"And of course, it's more than just a skill letting you tap into your past life powers, despite what you've said to the Vongola X." nodded Reborn "Otherwise, there would be no distinction between your **Aura** ability and your **Hallow** skill. And you wouldn't have gained this whole soul sensing powers..."

"Did Mizuki told you how I became immortal?"  
"She said it was thanks to a bored Fate and a manipulating old man."  
Kazami snorted "True, in the end..."  
"But not the point, I'd guess."

A smile "No, not really. I became Death's Mistress by being the one to unite three items he'd left on Earth..."  
Around them, shadows were playing and magic stirring as the immortal girl retold the Tale of the Three Brothers – and by the end, the cursed hit man understood why she was talking about that skill earlier "The **Hallow** skill, it's Chaos' Game interpretation of your powers as an immortal, isn't it?"

"It is." nodded Kazami "According to his and Death planning, I should gain back no more than one power in a life, or even several, then develop my own new power after that..." she sighed "I've never been a prodigy as Harriet Potter, except if you consider my aptitude to stay alive a gift... But apparently I'm progressing much faster than predicted in my assimilation of my first power..."  
"Your link with souls..."

"Yes, Soul Art, the basis of the Stone." she frowned "It's not unexpected that things don't go as predicted, I mean it's the first time they tried this whole _Chaos' Game_ gamble, it was bound to get out of hand sooner or later..."  
"Why is it unsettling you so much, then?"  
"Even if my soul is immortal, my body isn't right now."  
"Progressing too fast is putting a strain on your body." immediately understood Reborn, a frown marring his face – how could he not understand when he himself had his own body's limits tested daily by his own curse

A nod.  
" _How much_ of a strain?"

She hesitated a moment, then admitted "I won't live to see my fortieth birthday, that's for sure. May be not even my thirtieth if I hit the skill limit, that is level 25, for this life."  
She shrugged "I'm not afraid of dying, of course... since I know I'll just start another life after... But I don't want to die before Tsuna achieve his goal... and I don't want to die before we get rid of your curse..."  
She closed her eyes to hid the fear "I didn't have anything to regret when I died as Harriet Potter, most of my friend were already dead and most of those alive had became barely more than passing acquaintances... It's different this time..."

"You'll see Tsuna change the underworld and and my curse lifted before you're in your twenties." calmly affirmed Reborn  
Oddly, the promise, without any real basis, didn't sound empty at all.

Before they went back to the camp, the curse man asked – or rather demanded – that she told him more about the **Hallow** skill when necessary instead of him having to make her talk to him. While the way he phrased it would have seemed incredibly arrogant to anyone who didn't know well the hit man, the immortal girl knew it was the cursed man way of caring.

* * *

With dawn, came Byakuran's attack.

All the remaining A rank fighters of the Millefiore invaded the woods, forgoing discretion for brute force – and finding themselves facing Alien Force, Varia, and Giglio Nero alike.  
As for the Day Squad and Night Pack, they were prowling the woods, Reborn, Yuni and Gamma, who wasn't willing to leave the princess he'd just found back just yet, in tow - looking for Byakuran, and the holder of the last Mare ring they hadn't yet encountered, the Lightning Ring.

Yuni eyes, when she had used her powers to take a look at the last guardian, had been filled with terror.  
"Monster." she had whispered, before getting herself to reveal was she had seen

She talked of a shell of a man, deep within the Vindice prison, ripped out of his world so violently the whole reality collapsed after his disappearance – and the trip had left him bereft of anything human.  
True to her words, the Ghost wasn't hard to spot...

A giant made of Flames, disturbingly looking like Byakuran, but with the man facial tattoo inverted, so tall he towered over the trees, lightning crackling around him.  
The range fighters attacked first, Gokudera's dynamites creating a wall of smoke around the Ghost, Reborn sun bullet flying toward their target without any hesitation despite the lack of visibility – but as the enemy approached, all were soon feeling the overwhelming feeling, that was confirmed a few seconds later when Kyoya and Takeshi attacked next.

Like Yuni had said, this was a monster vaguely looking human, absorbing any and all Flames around him – even the Millefiore straying too close weren't spared, and those that were unlucky enough to be touched by his AK green Flames were sucked dry of any Flame and life, leaving behind only mummified shells of what had once been humans.

"What can we do against something like that?" couldn't help but ask Gamma, his voice tinged by the primal horror this inhuman being awoke in him  
"Well, apparently, being touched by this things is a bad idea..." muttered Gokudera, looking at one of the dried up body left among the trees "Any Flame attack are useless..." Reborn shot, and a shield appeared around the green giant "Conventional attacks seems out too..."

"Well, then I would say to fight fire with fire," said Mukuro lightly "So, Tsuna-kun, Zero Point Breakthrough?"  
"Yeah, well no way I'm letting my brother get closer to this thing than necessary," protested Kazami hotly while dodging another incoming green fiery attack – at least, the thing was slow  
"Then..." her brother smiled, amused by her protective attitude "What about that combination attack we talked about?"  
"And never tested?" pointed out the younger twin, before thinking a bit about it "Yes, it could work..." a smile "Ah well, let's try this!"

Like against Daisy, Libeccio morphed into a bow, her Flame curling around the weapon as pure and powerful as during her fight against Andrea De Luca, and Tsuna jumped by her side, his Flames dancing with those of his sister leaving around them an icy aura and as if they had actually already done the attack rather than just theorized about it his right hand instinctively curled around her left hand as she bend her weapon.

¤.¤.¤

The arrow that flew toward the indifferent Ghost was a mix of the purest and more powerful Flames the twins could produce, and left in its wake a trail of ice and fire. For a few moments that seemed to last an eternity, the arrow ground around the Flame barrier of the Lightning monster, then finally broke through and hit him right in the chest.

The blast of power resulting from the green Flames and red and gold Flames each trying to absorb the other shook through the forest, making the ground tremble and everyone stumble, then, the Ghost disappeared, leaving behind him a single ring on the ground.

 **[Goal complete!** 6*25 000XP  
 **Goal update:** Keep Byakuran from interrupting Yuni's ritual]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 83!  
 _+2SP, +1PP]_

Reborn was the first to regain his footing, and effortlessly jumped to snatch the ring before it hit the ground, before getting back on Kazami's shoulder, saying with a frown "Something isn't right."

The twins nodded "The backlash of our attack was far too small."  
"Small?" indignantly protested Gokudera, who was still picking himself up  
Gamma, who was gently helping Yuni back on her feet, frowned too, worried.  
"Small." nodded Tsuna "This was only the result of Kaze-chan and my Flames... This attack was supposed to use the enemy's Flames as fuel too."

"With that Ghost having already stolen a lot of Flames, he was like a giant reservoir, but instead of being used by our attack, it just... disappeared..." explained Kazami, frowning too  
"And somehow," took over Reborn "I don't think they disappeared as much as they probably were taken over by someone else."

"Bravo!" Bravo!" the clapping sound pierced the heavy silence provoked by those three affirmation

Stunned, the Vongola turned toward the sky, where a floating Byakuran had appeared, white wings lazily stretched in his back, Flames so dense they looked solid instead of ethereal. Once more, instead of being disappointed at having been beaten, he rather looked interested, or even amused.

Kazami startled inwardly – now that she had made the parallel, she just couldn't seem to ignore it. Byakuran really was acting like a child playing a game, sometime getting annoyed at being outsmarted, yet other times being happy about it, because a game too easy wasn't any fun. Yes, contrary to all the mad men wanting to either destroy or rule the world she'd known before him, this man was the first one she'd seen that acted not self-righteously but rather – playful.

And wasn't it terrifying, to think that the one who the closest to take over the world was also the one who cared the least about it...

¤.¤.¤

As Byakuran let himself descend toward them, everybody could suddenly feel the shift in the air – Byakuran included, if his widening eyes were to be believed – and suddenly, the Sky Flames flared around Byakuran, Yuni and Tsuna, rapidly changing into luminescent domes around each them that would have kept everyone else out if they hadn't been so close from them.

The pressure of the three Flaming domes was unlike anything they had ever seen, and soon they had started to merge under Byakuran excited eyes "You're so kind to have brought back my dear Yuni!" his glaze turned a bit demented "Now, I get to get rid of you, Tsu-kun!"  
"Do you really think it'll be so easy?" snarled Gokudera back

"Of course," smiled serenely the Millefiore boss "After all, I'm a being transcending humanity and thanks to my Ghost I just absorbed most of your Flames! You're powerless against me!"  
As to prove his point, he sent back most of the Vongola X stumbling by flaring his aura around him – they frowned.  
He was arrogant, which was always good from an enemy as it tended to make him more careless, but he hadn't lied when he affirmed that he was more powerful than them, as was made evident by the glaring _speLV 42_ flashing when they **Observed** him.

The Day Squad and Night Pack took advantage of the large scale attack to pretend to be more affected by it than they were, following the plan they had decided upon the night before – by playing upon Byakuran evident need for dramatics and an audience...

"Damn you, Byakuran! I'll fight you and I'll get you, for all the suffering you've cause everyone!" if it hadn't been part of the plan, Kazami woulds have rolled her eyes at her brother's cheesy line, as it was she rather thought he sounded convincing – who who've know Tsuna was a good actor?  
"You? Beat me?" Byakuran laughed wildly "Tell you what, little boy, since you've been so fun to toy with, I'll indulge you!"

Tsuna didn't have a chance to prepare himself for the following attack as Byakuran dashed toward him and pounded mercilessly – Kazami winced, and her instincts screamed at her to run and destroy the one who dared touch her brother.

But they had a plan, and she had a role only her could accomplish, so she forced herself to turn her back to the fight and discretely make her way toward Yuni. In the clearing opened by the resonance between the three sky artifact of the Tri-ni-siette, the Day Squad was slowly positioning itself to be ready to assist Tsuna, while the Night Pack and Gamma were gathering to protect Yuni, Mukuro's powerful illusions weaving themselves around the girl to hide from Byakuran eyes what was truly going on.

¤.¤.¤

Yuni initial ritual didn't need anything but herself, and as such would have been easier to hide, but it would also have destroyed her very soul. With Kazami's help, this was now looking much more like true magical ritual, and as such was much more visible – Mukuro's illusions would only hide this as long as Byakuran attention wasn't focused on the Arcobaleno's sky.

And because of the very nature of the ritual that was done, the first part being, as stated earlier by Yuni, the other Arcobaleno resurrection – or rather, since their souls were clearly present within their pacifiers, returning them to their bodies – Yuni, Reborn and Kazami would all be unable to protect themselves for the whole ceremony.

This was dangerous, and a bit mad, but then again she had walked to her own death at seventeen in her first life – so who was she to say she wasn't mad?

With a wry smile, Kazami unleashed her usual control on her aura, letting the Soul Art that had been instinctively coming to her ever since she unlocked the **Hallow** skill guide her, not noticing Gamma's awed look – the man knew that Yuni's continued existence reposed on her, and had been deadly worried since the previous night, but now, now that he was feeling her powers, somehow he could find himself hoping a bit more.

The girl twin closed her eyes to center herself, and when she opened them back, they were glowing with barely contained power once more, and her Sky Flames had attuned themselves to all the other Flames qualities – because magic was a mix of all Flames, and only Sky Flames could fake this.

She stepped closer to Yuni, and her Flames attuned themselves to the girl, the pacifiers flying to form a circle around them, Reborn taking his place into the formation without any hesitation, his yellow pacifier pulsing and attuning himself to the others.  
Because Yuni was the main power in this ritual, and Kazami a catalyst more than a true participant, it wasn't her blood that she used this time, but a knife imbued by Yuni's Flames the night before in preparation – thanks to those Flames, the blade wouldn't cut, but embed Yuni's Flames into the runes Kazami would draw to change to original ritual into what they wanted.

Hands steady despite the echoes of her brother's fight and Byakuran's boasting in her back, the Mistress of Death went to work, nearly hearing the Soul Art sing to her as she made usage of it – this was the first time she made usage of the powers given to her by Death instead of just the senses or aura she had gained, and apparently, the magic was pleased to finally be acknowledged.

¤.¤.¤

Tsuna had been taken by surprise by the first attack, but he was prompt to get back to his feet, and soon had his Flames blazing around him, and was attacking back.  
Each of their strike was heavy with the power of the Flames enhancing their every move, and the change, when Tsuna was fighting to protect his Famiglia was, like always, truly unbelievable.

What was even more unbelievable was the fact that those mighty attack didn't even seemed to phase his opponent, who was smiled indulgently at him "Ah Tsuna, you've truly grown stronger than I thought you would!" Flames gathered around Byakuran finger in a ray attack that the teen couldn't evade without putting the ritual participants in danger "But still, it's not enough against me, you should understand that!"

Decision made, he took the attack head on, barely able to keep up straight, and sent back several meters before the Flames finally loosed their powers...  
"See!" shouted Byakuran "That's the difference between you and me, boy!"  
Tsuna didn't care enough about the barb to answer, merely flaring his Flames – and his partner appeared by his side.  
"A badger?" Byakuran laugh was mocking – who would fear a badger, really

Tsuna smiled.

When Lal had mocked his partner, he had been depressed at first – but then, Kazami had sneaked under the covers with him that night, and in the dark, his sister had talked about her first life – something she rarely did. She had talked about a school separated in four houses, about a house mocked by all because it seemed so weak compared to the other.  
The ever accepting Hufflepuff.

She had talked about how they weren't the most courageous, yet hadn't fled, when war had came to their door, because badgers where vicious little beasts when their family was threatened – and at Hogwarts, your house was your family. It was fitting, for Tsuna to be a badger, had mused Kazami with a smile in her voice, and thinking about it, he agreed with her.

He certainly wasn't ashamed of Mamoru.  
Because when the time came to fight, he knew the little bugger would always come through for him.

"Well then, let's see you play with **my** pet!" taunted Byakuran, activating a box – and wound around his arm, a white dragon appeared jumping at the badger that seemed so unassuming before him "Ah! This is a creature more befitting of a Sky than your joke of a pet, don't you think?" taunted again the white-haired man  
Neither Byakuran nor his "pet" were prepared for the fury that lashed at the small dragon, his claws enhanced with Flames, and clearly knowing how to use them despite how cute he looked. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at Byakuran stunned silence as the white animal box struggled to get past the fiercely protective badger and attack it's owner.

"Mamoru isn't a pet." he finally deigned answer "He's my partner!"

"Why do you struggle so much?" wondered Byakuran idly "You didn't even want to become Decimo, did you? You were just a normal boy with pitiful grades and a pitiful reputation in your school before Reborn barged into your life! You should just stop fighting against fate!" the end of his sentence was nearly shouted, as his fist crashed into the boy, expecting him to crash like he had a few minute earlier

What he got instead was a hand getting in the way of his attack and intercepting it, the cold of Zero Point Breakthrough creeping on his arm as Tsuna glared at him with deadly eyes "I've already told you several times, Byakuran... Stop confusing me with this world Tsuna."  
"What are you talking about! This is something that happened to all..."

"Juudaime is in the first third of his class, in term of grade." commented Gokudera with a smirk – and suddenly, Byakuran realized that the boy seemed far less weakened than he had thought  
"As a member of the Karate club, he's popular to the extreme!" added Ryohei, shouting like usual  
"But the most important thing you got wrong..." Chrome was up again, nanigata twirling in her hands and innocent smile on her lips "Is that we all follow Tsuna-kun because he **decided** to become the Vongola. Because he decided to change the world!"

With this, Byakuran had to evade the multiple attacks coming his way – he jumped out of the way of the dynamite barrage, only to find the boxing brat ready to pounce on him out the the smoke cloud, and the little girl creating ivy under his feet. Frustrated at the interference, he pulled his dragon out of the annoying badgers claws and sent him to take care of the brats in his place, while taunting mercilessly "Wow, such devotion from your followers! Yet, they doesn't seem to have your fighting abilities in high regard, if they feel they need to help you in a fight..."

"Ah, but Byakuran... You don't understand... It's not me you're fighting, it's my Famiglia!" smirked Tsuna, as his partner met back with him "Cambio Forma, Mamoru!"  
The mitts that Tsuna had obtained during the inheritance morphed once more, becoming heavy gauntlets around the young Vongola's arms and hands, marked with a crest that was a mix of the Vongola coat of arm and the Hufflepuff one  
"Ah," the white haired man looked vaguely interested "So, is it your strongest power? Let's see it then!"

¤.¤.¤

Arrogantly, he stilled, ready to take the attack without dodging.

Tsuna's Flames condensed around his new weapon forming a swirling ball of power, and with a jump and a punch, the attack was launched – this was the Burning Star, an attack that compressed an enormous quantity of high purity Flames that was then launched toward the enemy; and then, the compressed Flames were release upon impact, creating a storm of Flames.  
Or rather that was what was supposed to happen – but instead, Byakuran clapped his hands when the swirling Flames were but a few dozen of centimeters from him " **White Applause** "

And Tsuna could literally feel the pressure of the white Flames smother his attack before it could be completed. The teen stilled, stunned – he knew the man as powerful but still, this was just ridiculous! What could he do if the man could just annihilate his attacks before they touched him?

A taunting smile "Are you scared yet, young Vongola?"

And suddenly, the attack were faster, more powerful, relentless, and even with all his training, Tsuna was hard pressed, barely managing to avoid the first fist in his face – definitely not dodging the one to his guts...  
"There's no need to be ashamed if you're scared, you know..." taking advantage of the attack, Byakuran immediately followed by another, and Tsuna stumbled to the ground "After all, you're but a child caught in a grown up game."

Instead of pressing his advantage, Byakuran seemed intent on monologuing, letting Tsuna regain his bearing.  
"Still," the man was musing "I'm a bit disappointed, is this the extent of what you can do?"

Because Tsuna's head was down, he he was assuming that the teen was cowering, feeling the gap strength between then – he couldn't see the burning, determined glare.  
"Is it as far as your resolve goes, kid?" the mocking voice continued "Don't you curse your own fate, being brought to this time to be destroyed by me?"  
He hadn't seen the Decimo's eyes – but the Flames that suddenly flared across the battlefield, everyone saw.

¤.¤.¤

"Stop yammering about my resolve and fate, and other idiotic ideas." and Byakuran's eyes widened, as Tsuna was getting back his feet, a silhouette slowly materializing behind him – but the teen didn't really care, focused on the man in front of him "I regret nothing because I've come as far as I have thanks to my Famiglia by my side! And with them, I'll defeat you, without failing!" he affirmed

He didn't look behind him, yet he could feel his sister presence, a few meters away, immersed in the ritual that would change the destiny of all the parallel realities, all around him, he could see his friends, his Famiglia, all ready to fight by his side like always.  
"Because we are the Vongola X, and your resolve is nothing compared to ours!"

And with these words, all Vongola rings seemed to gain their own will, Flames burning brightly and seven silhouette appearing near each Guardian.

 _"So, what do you think?"_ a disembodied yet familiar voice asked, stunning even Byakuran silent  
Laugh broke the silence that had fallen on the battlefield _"Eh! Seems you finally found one worthy, eh Giotto!"_ boasted a man looking remarkably like an adult Gokudera  
 _"Tch. How dull."_ muttered a Kyoya look alike

 _"His blood cannot be denied."_ nodded wisely a man looking like Takeshi in traditional Japanese garb  
 _"An extraordinary man, just like you."_ concurred a man looking like a brawler wearing a priest robe – and looking like Ryohei

 _"We'll see if his ideals are as weak as yours."_ shrugged a Mukuro look alike with tamer hair  
The one looking like adult Lambo had a scaredy-cat reminiscent of the of alternate Lambo on his face _"He speaks like you."_ he mumbled

And finally the silhouette behind Tsuna appeared clearly, in the form of a tall man looking exactly like Tsuna, if not for his lighter hair. Resting a hand on the young teen shoulder, he smiled _"You are the first, to truly inherit my will. And the one who'll surpass me, because you're not alone."_ even without the specifics, Tsuna knew the other was referring to his sister by this _"I'd love to fight by your side, but that's impossible... So instead, I'll get rid of your shackles."_ the Vongola crest appeared in the air between the two similar looking boss

And with a surge of power, all the Vongola Rings suddenly changed form, as the Primo – for of course, it was him – explained _"The form of the Rings up until now was but temporary, created to allow them to be split in two to ensure the rightful succession within the Famiglia."_ the Vongola Xs mind went back to the ring battle – yes they knew well that those rings could be separated in halves _"However to allow for this form, the power output of the ring had to be restrained."_ Giotto Vongola smiled _"But I'll entrust the future to you now, so you'll need the full power of this ring."_

 **[Hidden bonus goal complete!** Unlock past Vongola in the Miracle System (7)  
 _ **Reward:**_ _+7*100 000XP]_  
[ **Vongola Miracle** system activated!  
 **First Generation** unlocked!

 _note: you can now have access to extra training and challenges in the Vongola Miracle System widow, additional Vongola can be encountered and unlocked later on]_

 **[Level up!** Tsuna is now level 84!  
 _+2SP]_

As the rings stabilized in their new form, the past guardians disappeared – and finally Byakuran laughed "So, what is this farce, boy? Hologram of old mans!"  
Tsuna smiled, both amused at the others incredulity and proud for his Famiglia's achievement – they were after all, the first to gain the rings total approval since the Primo.

"That, not that you'd understand, was the Vongola Miracle." he deigned to answer

"The Vongola Miracle?" Byakuran laughed "Then, let's see if your ancestors _benediction_ has done any good to you!" he mocked – and the next second, Tsuna was rushing toward him, and ruthlessly plucked his wings, making the white-haired man fall from the sky  
From the crater where Byakuran had fallen, laugh echoed – and suddenly, Tsuna came to the same realization his sister had had earlier...

For this man, this was but a game.

"Truly marvelous, Tsu-kun! You're the first, in all those realities, the first who made me bleed!" from the spot where the white wings had been, new appendage appeared – black wings, looking rather like gushing wounds "You're the first against whom I can go all out!"

And they were rushing one against the other once more, and even thought the fight of titans was impressive, for all those that knew him, it was evident that punch after punch, Tsuna was defeating his opponent, his resolve stronger than the gap of power between them...

¤.¤.¤

Kazami wiped the tears that were falling silently for Yuni's cheeks "Why am I scarred?" asked the Sky Arcobaleno, her youth apparent "Even though I know everything will be alright if this succeed..."  
" _When_ it succeed." corrected the green-eyed girl "When it succeed everything will be set right, but it's still alright to be afraid." she reassured

And because they were inside a ritual were the very boundaries a soul were being changed, a memory appeared in Yuni's mind – a memory of the previous night, and her eyes widened as she realized that in the end, Kazami was just a scared as her.  
From outside the ritual circle, Gamma was barely restraining from going to his princess – only held back by the emphasis Kazami had put on the dangers of interrupting a ritual the night before. Seeing Yuni cry was a veritable torture to him...

"You have to remember..." started Kazami  
"...It's not goodbye but see you again..." interrupted Gamma without even realizing it – yet it felt right to say it

And despite her tears, Yuni smiled, and nodded – and her Flames flared, while her body progressively became transparent, only the runes inscribed earlier persisting, as pure flaming symbols in the air, echoing with the runes written on each of the pacifiers and reforming the Arcobaleno's bodies...

The rush of power flared through the battlefield, stopping both Tsuna and Byakuran in their battle – and the white-haired man eyes widened as he saw the girl that he knew to be the key to the Tri-ni-siette powers disappear.  
Rage tore through him, "Those bitches!" he screamed, rushing toward Kazami, any rationality lost to his fury "How dare you deprive me of my tool to ultimate power!"

 **"Tool?"**

Kazami and Tsuna voices rang as one, terrifyingly calm, and dripping with hate – from each side, in perfect unison, each twin jumped toward the mad man, all the power of the **Burning Star** in Tsuna's Fist, and Kazami's **Crimson Edge** enhancing her Fuurinkiba.  
Between the two finishing moves of the Boss and his Shadow, Byakuran never could finish the attack intended toward the girl, and he fell to his knee between the twins, bloody and knowing he was dying.

And the Flames, the beautiful Flames of the disappeared Yuni, who were still there, curled around him and Kazami – or rather, he understood, around the seven Mare Rings.  
Under the Vongola X and the newly reborn Arcobaleno awed eyes, the ghost of Yuni's form appeared...

" _The Sea knows no bound, the Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation, and the Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away..."_

The Flames suddenly seemed to burn, and Byakuran, who had been chosen so long ago by his ring, could feel it change...

" _May the power that created, seal and temper, for the Sea will always find the Earth to close it's boundaries..."_

And even though he didn't really know what the girl was saying, he knew somehow, that his powers had just been taken.

¤.¤.¤

As for Kazami, as the words were spoken, she was the only one to feel, at the same time as the Mare Rings powers were restrained, Yuni's soul change – for this had been the only deal she had knew would work. Instead of completely forfeiting her soul, Yuni gave up on the non-human portion of it, loosing with this some of the powers she had possessed up until then...

She probably never again would have visions of the past or future, and the Arcobaleno curse risked being even harsher on her now – but the Tri-ni-siette balance was safe, as were all the alternate realities.

 **[Life Quest Complete!** +25 000XP, crafting system updated!]  
 **[Arena update log:** new Boss added]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 85!  
 _+5CP, +2SP, +1PP]_

Between the twins, Byakuran was laughing bitterly "How could I loose to you pathetic ideals?" he half-asked, half-stated "This hypocrite society ruled by ugly humans being, I would have destroyed it to create a better world..." a sigh, as he could feel himself slipping into darkness under two cold glares "ah, still... it was a good game while it lasted, but I guess I lost in the end..."

Byakuran body fell limp, and both twins in turn fell to their knees, drained by their battle and ritual, and Yuni's Flames finally dissipated.

[ **Hallows** progressed to rank 20!]

Her powers flared around her before she manage to get her aura back under control, provoking a questioning look from her brother – she waved his concerns away with a tired smile, and he himself was exhausted, so he let it go for the moment. All around them, Kazami could feel the souls – of the Vongola X, of Gamma, of the newly revived Arcobaleno – the sensation was dizzying, but right now she couldn't make herself come to care, focusing on remembering Reborn promise made in the night...

As if summoned by her thoughts, she felt a familiar presence by her side – and even though he didn't ask, she knew he understood what had just happened.  
Around the twins and Reborn, everyone was lively – Lal Mirch reunited with Colonello, Mammon with the just arriving Varia...

"We all know the situation," announced Colonello, as loud as usual "Yuni kept communicating with us through the pacifiers!"  
"Thank to you, the price to pay was lighter toward our Sky." said Fon with a more sedate tone "For that, we thank you..."  
"All the time-lines will reset as soon as you're sent back to the past." added an Arcobaleno the Vongola X didn't know – but guessing at his identity was easy: this was Verde, Lightning Arcobaleno and renewed scientist; in other words, the man who was one of the three creators of the box weapons

"But for now, let's get back to town." interrupted Colonello "The past will wait for you one more day..."

* * *

In the end, they stayed five more days in the future, Verde and Souichi working together to make the necessary adjustment to the time-travel machine – they had to make sure the Vongola X would end back to the right dimension, after all.  
During those five days, they did manage to awake their alternate selves, which made the Vongola base all the livelier – and also, very very confusing. Finally, decision was made for the Vongola X to be referred to by their mask names to help avoid too much confusion...

Of course it didn't help with the inherent chaos that seemed natural to the Vongola – and apparently was one thing the two alternative realities had in common. Spars were fought at every hour of the day – or night, each meal was a feast and when they ventured out of the vase, the large group attired many look from normal citizen.  
The day before they left, as Kazami and reborn had fled the base Chaos for the shade of the trees around the temple, a notification appeared...

[ **Event LV 70! In the name of justice!**  
 **Goal :** defeat the fugitives and deliver them to the Auror in charge  
 **Reward:** +50 000XP, Luna's Gift  
 **Failure:** more work for the poor, overworked Auror]

"Well," commented idly Reborn "Seems like Fate is playing again..."  
Kazami suddenly had a niggling feeling, remembering the conversation in the bath with Lal...

Before she had time to voice her suspicions, three men burst out of the large stone stair leading to the temple, trading spells with three pursuing people, of wearing the Japanese Special Force insignia on his suit – in other words, a Japanese Auror – the second and third both British, and very familiar to both Reborn and Kazami...  
"Yep, pretty sure she's having fun playing..." muttered Kazami to her companion earlier comment as she clearly recognized Luna, and what could only be – _Harry_ Potter

Idly, she wondered if it was really worth it to intervene – the quest was low level, the wizards look like they weren't too incompetent, ans she really didn't want to play along with Fate's schemes.

Then, a stray spell nearly hit one of the Inugami statues that guarded the temple. The next second, the man whose spell had erred was on the ground, wand crushed by Kazami, his two mates wands shot by Reborn, and each of them on the ground, struggling under the weight of each of Kazami's pack members. The three beasts were lounging on their prey, looking as amused as a fox, a dog and a wolf could, under the stunned look of the three pursuing wizards.

Or rather, under the two law enforcement wizards stunned looks, and Luna's cheers...  
"Oh! I knew if I followed you to Japan I would find something interesting! Look at these, are they Heliopath?" cooed and asked the blond woman while fixing the three carnivore with an adoring look

Kazami snorted as her pack basked under the positive attention, and finally the two other witch and wizard reacted "Thank you for your help," finally said the Japanese wizard  
"They were damaging the temple." said Kazami with a dangerous smile toward the tree downed men "So of course I helped. I like this temple."

"You've fought at least three or four times here." pointed out Reborn with a snort  
"I never damaged the temple itself!" hotly protested the girl

Seeing the cursed hit man, the Japanese man eyes widened "Oh, you aren't wizard aren't you..."  
"We're from the Vongola." nodded Kazami, seeing the other recognized Reborn  
At his colleague surprised look, the Japanese explained "The British tend to ignore the other hidden societies, but we Japanese can't since we've got an important Yokai population... Anyway, the Vongola are a famous Mafia family..."

¤.¤.¤

The wizard eyes widened at this affirmation, but any attempt at speaking was interrupted by Luna asking "So, did you chose to be reincarnated as a girl? Or do you come from an alternate universe where you were a girl?" asked the witch casually  
Reborn and Kazami traded an amused look – yes, whether she was called Luna or Mizuki, her chaos sowing abilities truly made her a natural part of the Vongola...  
"An alternate reality, actually." answered Kazami idly, to her counter-part surprise "I was very surprise to learn that my alternate self here was... well male, and still alive."

Luna nodded wisely "Yes, that must have been a shock. Anyway, I suddenly felt this urge to go to Japan when Harry announced he was tracking some idiots," she explained, with a small nod to the three wizard on the ground "and I just had to take _this_ with me..." she took out a heavy book, leather bound and much larger than the bag she took it out of, and hold it out to Kazami

Recognizing the coat of arm tooled on the cover, Kazami's eyes widened, and she hesitantly reached toward the ancient looking tome "Are you sure?" she couldn't help but ask "Luna, this is... priceless..."

The blond woman smiled serenely "As is what you did for me in this realty, and I have no doubt, I your reality too... How was it destroy in your world?"  
"When the Rookery burned down during the war..."  
"Ah, that explains it, then." nodded Luna "Here, father only kept copies at home, and the originals in our vault in Gringotts." then smiling, she hugged the floored girl and left turned toward the other two wizards "Well, don't you need to get these idiots in prison?"

Her question put them out of their daze, and after saying their goodbyes, they left, with their prisoners in tow. It was only far later that Harry Potter, thinking back on the encounter, would finally dare ask"This girl... Was she..."  
"Oh Harry, even you should have seen it, no? Her eyes?"  
"So she really was me?"  
"You in another world, yes." nodded Luna  
"And the book?"

The blond woman smiled secretively "Don't worry, it's something she needed that was destroyed in her world, but you don't need it... After all, your wife isn't cursed."  
The image of a baby like silhouette in a suit flashed in Harry's mind, and somehow, he understood.  
That night, as he slipped into bed with his wife, he felt particularly thankful not to have to struggle with any curse...

¤.¤.¤

As for Kazami, she had found a tree shade, and opened reverently the hand-written grimoire.

 **[Event complete!** +50 000XP  
 **Luna's Gift** unlocked]

Magic hummed around Kazami.

[ **Ravenclaw Inheritance** unlocked (+2 Intelligence and +4 Wisdom at each birthday  
 **Ravenclaw Grimoire** unlocked (+5 to every Mystic Knowledge)]  
 **[Main characteristics updated!**  
 _+28 Intelligence, +14 Wisdom]_  
 **[Skill creation!**  
 **Flame Regeneration** (10/100) skill (Wisdom 100) (if you keep this up, you'll regain your Flames faster than you use them!)

 _note that the existing FP regeneration is added to this skill, that any Wisdom point over 100 won't be taken into account for the FP total count, but instead be added to the FP regeneration count and that Flame Regeneration is a slow progression skill_

 **Eidetic Memory** (1/100) skill (Intelligence 100) (it's not yet perfect recall, but one day it will be...)

 _note that every 5 Intelligence point over 100 will add 1 point to the Eidetic Memory skill, and that it is a slow progression skill]_

 **[Grimoire System** unlocked!  
All your knowledge and discoveries and that of your ancestors in one book that can only be read by you or your family!

 _Note that Ravenclaw Grimoire has been added to your personal Grimoire]_

After that rain of information, Kazami had been left speechless for a long moment – like she had said earlier to Luna, this truly was a priceless gift, few people knew the Lovegood were among the last descendant of Ravenclaw, and in their reality, her Grimoire had been lost in the Rookery destruction...  
But most of all, she certainly didn't expect the Grimoire own magic to deem her worthy of that family as the Ravenclaw Inheritance proved – an inheritance she knew Mizuki had, of course, but she certainly didn't expect to gain.

And even without taking into account the impressive personal boost in both knowledge and characteristics she just had, the Grimoire alone would be a trove of new leads against the Arcobaleno's curse, and just for that, Mizuki had multiple times deplored it's loss during the war...  
To think she had even played with the idea of not doing this Event!

When she'd finally regain her bearing, Kazami ran back to the base, Reborn in tow a bit bewildered by her attitude as he, like the rest of the Vongola X, just had the Grimoire System update (sans Ravenclaw knowledge of course, since it was an individual system) instead of the rain of notifications the girl had had – but he was soon understanding her reaction better as she explained the encounter to Mizuki and Kiba via Vox, and most of all, the results of said encounter.

That night, once more, they had a feast at the Vongola base and the next day early in the morning, the Vongola X were assembled near Souichi's machine, ready to go home...  
At first, Souichi had wanted the Vongola X to leave their boxes behind in order not to damage the time-line – then he heard that his younger self in the past was already playing with the box system in the past since the new Crafting System update, and as such his worries were a moot point.

The last thing Verde explained was that thanks to Yuni's Flames that would reset the time-line as soon as they were back to their reality, they managed to make it so the people they met in the future would receive some memories in the past to help them meet again – the Vongola X were happy, knowing that it meant that they would see the Giglio Nero, and Spanner, sooner rather than later...

The tech team had also managed to work it so that the Vongola X own memories would also go to their alternate elf when the time-line reset itself, so they knew too what had happened, as it was after all, their own time-line.  
With that, Souichi and Verde activated the time-travel machine, and as smoke covered the area, time reset itself...

"Welcome home."  
The greetings made the Vongola X smile, as they were back in Mizuki's backyard, the unArmy waiting for them.  
"It's good to be home." answered Tsuna with a smile nearly to large for his face, reflected on everyone's face

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV85:**

Strength: 30(45)  
Agility: 103(165)  
Endurance: 25  
Intelligence: 65(101)  
Wisdom: 85(102)  
Charisma:31(40)  
Luck: 43(58)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 295/1100  
Dam/ F Dam: 316/380  
Speed/ F Speed: 419/255  
Critic/ F Critic: 408/399  
Def/ F Def: 95/183


	17. XVI Inheritance Arc 1

Hi! I'm back! This chapter will be more of link between the Future Arc and the Inheritance one, focusing on the time before the Simon arrival. As a lot of discoveries were made during the precedent ac, the story will become more and more different from the original one, as the revelation must be put to use in the story...

* * *

 **[Hidden Quest complete!** +25 000XP, Pensieve System unlocked!]  
 _ **[log:**_ _memories can be viewed and shared via the Pensieve System]_

Reborn smiled – it was strange how for years he'd avoided talking about that time they'd become Arcobaleno, even going so far as to change his name after Luce's death; yet now, among the Vongola X, he felt more complete than he had in a long, long time – and them knowing the truth didn't seem as such a bad idea as it had seemed for every other people...  
"Well, I did promise, didn't I?" he muttered, amused at the stunned reactions his own calm demeanor was provoking

[ **Il precelti siette** memory added to the Pensieve system!  
 **Access restriction:** Vongola X]

"Wow," breathed Hana "This new system **will** be useful..."  
"So, shall we go?" asked Reborn

¤.¤.¤

The Vongola X shared several glances, all of them realizing just how important the memory they were about to see was, and finally, Tsuna nodded, and darkness replaced the Yukimura's living room, then a conference room appeared, with an adult Reborn, Lal Mirch, Verde, Viper, Skull and Luce, the woman looking so much like her grand-daughter it hurt...  
"This," said Reborn in a controlled voice "was our first meeting."  
The seven Arcobaleno to be were chatting idly, visibly getting to know each other.

Then appeared a man with the strangest appearance – a long trench-coat, an iron hat, half of it covered in a checkered design, and his face covered by a pale porcelain mask, half painted in the same design, and covered with a metallic half mask covering his right eye, the other half blank save for a large scar.  
"This is our employer," said Reborn "And the man who cursed us."  
"This is Kawahira!" blurted Kazami the next second, before explaining, at Reborn and those that hadn't been there surprised look "When I **Observed** Kawahira, and my Soul Art determined he wasn't human, the description included the nick-name Checker-Face, and said that he was the self-appointed guardian of the Tri-ni-siette, it all makes sense!"

Reborn nodded, mind whirling with this new, monumental information, but forced himself to remain calm and turned back with the other toward the memory that was playing...  
"I am making an experiment..." explained the man in an iron hat "For this, I am assembling the strongest team ever, Il precelti siette, if you will... Each of you is the strongest in his domain, and that's why you have been chosen!"

"After that, he went on to explain our first job requirement. The pay was good, the job was cleared easily, but it was only the first of a long list..." he sighed "As time went on, we were sent on all kind of missions, from assassinations to guarding high-profile target, from industrial spying to acquiring military secrets... We weren't doing it for money anymore, but for the trill of it."  
As he explained, the memory was replaced by several images of the same seven people, on different missions...  
"Job after job, our teamwork strengthened as we learned to work together. We were practically living together as we spent so much time together..."

A new image appeared – that of a mountain.  
"Then, after a particularly hard mission we were given the task to climb this mountain, and find the treasure hidden at the top..." the seven were climbing, and with the perspective, they could see a familiar, albeit adult, silhouette following "Like everywhere, Lal's latest student, smitten with her, wasn't far behind us..."  
The seven teammate finally reached the top – and light blinded everyone, then, as their eyes were becoming used to it, they could see the silhouettes size change – and an eight silhouette stumble at the top of the mountain too, and push one of the precelti siette out of the way...

"The next moment, we were stuck in those childish form, with a pacifier attuned to our Flames around our neck. Colonello pushed Lal out of the way, so she was only partially affected by the curse, while he became the Rain Arcobaleno..."

¤.¤.¤

Darkness claimed the scene once more, and they were back in Mizuki's house "I don't understand though..." wondered Hana "It's clear that Luce was affected by the curse and became trapped in a baby form like the rest of you... Yet in the future, you said that Yuni was the Sky Arcobaleno?"  
"The Sky Arcobaleno doesn't live long." explained Reborn "Aria was just born when we were cursed... and she was but sixteen when Luce disappeared, and the Sky Pacifier appeared around her neck. After that, she took over as the Giglio Nero Nono, and her health started to decline. Yuni was born a year latter."

"So the Sky Arcobaleno curse is reverse to the rest of you, in the end..." muttered the intelligent girl  
It was clear that she wanted to ask another question, but hesitated – it was well known, after all, that the Arcobaleno didn't like to talk about their past, yet Reborn had already shared so much with them...

Feeling the girl hesitations, he smiled, surprisingly gently coming from him "Ask." he bid her  
"How long ago..."  
"At the end of next month, it will have been thirty-one years since we've been cursed..."

The silence after that grew heavy – yet Reborn was alright with it.  
Because the Vongola X didn't pity him, but shared his hatred toward the man in an iron hat, he could feel it.

Then, Mizuki clapped her hand together, breaking the silence and somehow igniting their resolve with her words "Well then, we've got work to do..." it was strange, to see the ethereal woman usually so otherworldly take charge "Kiba-chan, Hana-chan, you'll work around Reborn... The Ma no Kiba and the ring he looted in the dungeons are the closest we've ever been to a counter-curse, so study them!"

"Why us?" asked a surprised Hana  
"Between your theoretical knowledge and Kiba's knack for the practical side of thing, you're our best bet." explained Kazami with a smile  
"Meanwhile..." Mizuki smiled "Kaze-chan and I will be getting intimately acquainted with a dusty old tome I haven't seen in a while!"  
"Somehow, that sounds kinky when you say it..." muttered Kazami while taking Rowena's Grimoire out of her inventory

"It's ancient knowledge at the tip of our fingers! _Of course,_ it's kinky!" wisely affirmed Mizuki  
Kazami rolled her eyes "Ugh... Ravenclaws!"  
"Oh, hush, you Gryffindor!"  
"And the rest of us?" asked Takeshi, a bit put out – this was a project where the fighters would be useless

"Well, I'm sure Souichi-kun have a project or two lying around..." idly mused Haru "And Kyoko-chan and I do have something on the fire too, in a way of speaking..."  
"And you guys are just back from saving the world!" smiled said Kyoko-chan "Why don't you just take it easy for a bit?" she suggested  
"Ah well," sighed Takeshi "I guess we can always explore a bit the Vongola Miracle System now that we're back..."  
"I want to take part in the underworld arena martial art tournament to the extreme!" affirmed Ryohei

And somehow, all the Vongola X all found themselves with a new project with the next few moment, each drifting around the Yukimura's household in small group to do whatever caught their fancy...  
Reborn was smiling, as chaos once more filled the Vongola X headquarter.

¤.¤.¤

Mizuki stretched, hours spent studying the old Grimoire having taken their toll, and Kazami imitated her with a sigh "Well, let's call it a night, as fascinating as this is, we won't go through all of theses informations tonight!"  
Mizuki nodded and the two walked in an amiable silence toward the door. Most of the Vongola X had long since returned home, and the house was dark and silent. It was only as they entered the Sawada's garden that the blond women finally managed to ask the question that had worried her for days "Harriet..You can fool the others, but not me, it's clear you're still not recovered from this damn ritual!"

It was a testament to her worries, that the witch had fallen back into speaking English and calling her Harriet without even realizing it. And she was swearing – Kazami had seen her swear maybe three times in both her life!  
She sighed.  
But, of course, Mizuki was right – because she was the one that understood the best what she was, she was also the one she couldn't fool.  
"Of course I'm not recovered, Luna," she answered in a low voice, switching to English too "Modifying souls, that's either dark magic or gods at work, and I sure didn't use dark magic."

"Godly powers aren't meant to be used in the mortal realms..." sighed the ethereal woman "So, what was the price?"  
"Not really a price per se..." contradicted the green-eyed girl before wincing at the look the other was giving her "Well, it's true!" she defended herself "Technically, it's not the ritual itself that had a price, since I am a god in training if you will and as such is entitled to these powers, but the fact that I've been assimilating **Soul Art** so fast..."  
"It's funny that you unlocked the stone powers first..." mused the other "I'd have thought you would have gone for the cloak powers first..."  
"The fact that it was modifying my soul that granted me Chaos' Game powers interested me..." shrugged Kazami

"I see... And don't think I've forgotten my initial question!"  
"Worth a try..." she admitted shamelessly, before finally answering "Time."  
"How much?" breathed the other, fear audible in her voice  
"Well, I've got twenty years left, but not much more..." admitted Kazami with a sigh

The next second, she was struggling to breathe into her friends hug "Oh, you idiotic girl, why must you always play the hero..."  
"Hey!"  
"Well, it's true," sighed Mizuki, falling back into Japanese "But I guess it's too much a part of you to just disappear even if you're just here to help the hero..."  
"I couldn't let her sacrifice her whole soul when I could help by giving up a few years!"  
"I guess you couldn't, you wouldn't be you otherwise..." admitted Mizuki, before asking, in a serious voice that was heard way too often recently "Will you find me in your next life?"

"I'm not supposed to interact with my previous life..."  
"Yet you came and found me."  
"You were the last."  
"I'll still be the last." argued the other softly, "You should know it now that you can feel souls..."  
"I can feel that you're maybe... A quarter human?" half-asked, half-affirmed Kazami

"A quarter." nodded the other "And Fae for the three other quarter..." a shrug "It's funny how both British wizards and British Fae are such close-minded societies, each in their own ways... If wizards knew I had so much Fae blood, I would be called a creature, and if I were to live with the Fae, I would be reviled for my human blood..." she captured her friend eyes with her own "But in the end, my Fae blood is still dominant, whether they like it or not, and I'll outlive everyone here..."

"I don't even know if I'll be born on this planet again." protested weakly Kazami "Or even in the right time-frame..."  
"We can decide on a signal to let the other know we're here." countered her friend  
And finally, Kazami nodded – because like Mizuki had said, she would always be the last, outliving even the youngest of the Vongola X, her Fae blood would ensure that. And just as Kazami was afraid of dying too early, Mizuki was afraid of living too long...

* * *

With a thankful smile, the blond left, and Kazami wasn't really surprise to find Reborn waiting for her behind the door, probably having heard most of their talk.  
"It's funny," he commented idly "How many people are cursed in a way or another..."  
Kazami merely nodded, the comment not really demanding an answer.  
"If I could, I would want to find you again too." he admitted in a low voice – the fact that if they didn't soon find a counter-curse, he wouldn't even live to see her death went unsaid, but clearly known by both

The following days were strange, the Vongola X fighters return to school a clash with their life-style from the past month – they had school work to catch up with, but with their friends help, they did manage.  
Strangely enough, they had neither Life Quest nor Training Quest, something that hadn't happened ever since Kazami had obtained her first Life Quest, on the day she met Nono and used her Flames for the first time...

But they weren't protesting – it was good to enjoy a bit of normal life, even if they knew it wouldn't last.  
And sure enough, seven day after the fighters were back, Reborn gathered the Vongola X at their headquarters.

"I've got news from Italia." he announced, before expanding "Nono has been told of what happened in the future, and has already met up with Aria and Yuni, as such the Giglio Nero are now in an official alliance treaty with the Vongola."  
Everyone smiled – this was good news.  
"That, and the twins performance in the underworld arena persuaded Nono that it was time to hold the Inheritance Ceremony..."

"So, since Tsuna is already heir since the ring battles... What exactly is this ceremony?" asked a curious Hana  
"The Ring Battle made Tsuna position official within the Famiglia. The Inheritance Ceremony will officially make him Decimo in the eyes of the whole underworld, as well as introduce the tenth generation inner circle to the mafiosi present." stated Reborn  
"Wow, that's big!" breathed Takeshi

"But... it's not like Tsuna will suddenly have all the duties of the boss, right?" asked a worried Kyoko  
"No, don't worry," reassured Reborn "Tsuna will only have his own men under his law at first... in other words, you. But Nono will start to delegate some of his duties gradually, so that Tsuna get real experience at the job..."  
"Makes sense." nodded Kiba "Just thrusting the whole thing on him at once would be harsh."

"Exactly. And talking about delegating his duties..." announced Reborn "We're to get in contact with the CEDEF Japanese branch, that will help you learn the ropes." he announced  
"But, isn't the CEDEF supposed to be autonomous?" wondered Gokudera  
"It is." confirmed the hit man "But as long as the ceremony isn't held, Tsuna won't have any decision making powers, he'll just learn how things work into their local branch. Think of it as an internship in a big corporation..."

"And when is the ceremony expected to take place?"  
"For your fifteen birthday." an amused smile "And even if its months away, it doesn't mean I'll let you slack away!"  
"Of course not." shrugged Bianchi "After all, once Tsu-kun is officially acknowledged, he'll have people after him."  
"And by people," amusedly pointed out Mukuro "She means assassins, obviously."  
"We'll be ready for them." smirked Kazami

"Since we're weeks away from the summer break, and that you brats still need to catch up a bit, Iemitsu will come back for the holidays, and introduce you to his organization." explained Reborn "And when he leaves, Basil will stay to be one of your contacts." Reborn had an amused smile "From what I gathered from Nono, this idiotic man is planning a long weekend at a ryokan for the Vongola X and main CEDEF members as an informal introduction and team bonding event..."

Kazami smiled, amused – then seeing the faintly annoyed look on her brother's face, she though that it wasn't such a bad idea. She had her trip to Italia to thanks for her improved relationship with her father, but Tsuna hadn't had such an occasion yet.  
"So... now that we've got our next big objective out in the open... where is it?" wondered Takeshi

¤.¤.¤

"Where is what?" asked Gokudera  
"Well, you know..." an amused smile "The inevitable training quest that will precede the Life Quest pertaining to the Inheritance Ceremony!"  
At that affirmation, Kazami burst out laughing – and her laughter redoubled when Takeshi's reclaimed quest did appear...

 **[Mid-term Training Quest! I knew you wanted more!**  
 **Goal :** have the seven Guardians reach level 90  
 **Bonus Goal 1 :** have a whole team reach level 90  
 **Bonus Goal 2 :** have the seven Guardians reach level 100  
 **Bonus Goal 3 :** have a whole team reach level 100  
 **Reward:** +50 000XP per guardian, 1 intermediate skill book per guardian, +100 000XP and **Vongola X Resolve** status effect (+10%Strength and Intelligence when fighting enemies of the Vongola)  
 **Bonus Reward:** \+ 100 000XP per fighter or team, 1 advanced skill book upon completion  
 **Failure:** **Shattered Will** status effect (-25% on all main Characteristics, can only be lost upon reaching speLV 1)]

Upon reading the quest details, laughter died down, and even Gokudera's angry "See, you cursed us, idiot!" aimed at Takeshi was at best half-hearted  
"Well," sighed Tsuna "This is one quest we can't afford to lose. That **Shattered Will** effect is _bad_."  
"How on earth are we going to get Lambo-kun to level 90?" wondered Kazami

"Well, the rest of us getting to level 90 won't be too hard at least," remarked Chrome "we're all over level 80 already, so we can rush to level 90 then focus on him."  
"And we have time." nodded Tsuna "Mid-term means we've got months, so it's always that..."  
"Alright, so while the guardians train, we non-guardians can help Lambo." decided Lancia

"Ugh, another brat..." moaned Ken "At least I Pin isn't loud-mouthed!"  
"That's pretty ironic coming from you..."  
"What did you say, pineapple head!"  
"And in one shout, you prove him right..." sighed Hana "Let's calm down and get to planning, like Tsuna said, we have time, so let's use it wisely!"

Kazami opened several windows, perusing the Challenges, Bosses and Vongola Miracle tabs at the same time "Right now, in term of XP, we'd better get everyone through the **Vongola Miracle** First Generation Training."  
Hana, already looking at the same tab and corresponding log, nodded "Apparently, we can each train with the Guardians of our own Flames, even if we aren't Guardians, and it can be done in group."

"So we group according to our Flames and go through the training?"  
"Well, Gokudera is going to left us all in the dust," commented idly Takeshi "With his five Flames, he'll gain five time the XP we poor, single Flame user will gain!" he finished with a smile  
"It's fitting, isn't it?" commented Tsuna "You struggled the more to unlock your Flames, but now that you have them, you have one of the best potential out of us all!" with this affirmation, the Storm Guardian was now blushing like a little girl, under the amused look of the rest of the Vongola X

"We should take on only one Flame a day," mused Hana "Gokudera has the most Flames, but he isn't the only one to have multiple Flames, so there are several that will do multiple challenges and we still have school during the day..."  
After that, Hana took charge of making a list of who would take which Flame training to decide in what order they would go – coincidentally, they discovered that Mizuki had three Flames, to everyone surprise as she only had demonstrated the wandless ability gained with her Mist ones...  
Of course those that weren't scheduled to do Flame training that day would still be training or doing research meanwhile, there was no point in wasting time.

¤.¤.¤

As expected of training session ranked level 80, 90 and 100 respectively, the three-steps training with the Primo generation of the Vongola was far from easy, and would have been impossible for the unArmy and Lambo and I Pin if it had been individual – but thankfully, it could be done in group, which meant that while it was a good training that gave enough XP to level up twice for the main fighters, it was an overpowered XP boost for the lower levels, who all gained a whole 10 level from it.

As such, all the Vongola X were now proud holder of the perk unlocked during the three-step training, the **Primo's Will (3/3)** perk, giving them all a 25% permanent boost on Endurance.  
Of course, gaining level was good for the Training Quest goals, but it didn't meant that the unArmy suddenly became warrior – they would still loose against any of the Vongola X fighter at the same level, as they didn't have the same fighting will and they knew and accepted it, the unArmy wasn't a fighting team after all even if they had learned to enjoy the occasional dungeon...

No, the training had been good, as Lambo and I Pin were now both in level 70 range, and all the other Vongola X fighters were now over the level 90, but the unArmy greatest achievement had been completely different...

"There were three methods available to improve the Ma no Kiba once we studied it a bit..." explained Hana "One was to improve the Flame countenance, the second was to improve the Flame to time ratio, and the third to change the Flame absorption ratio..."  
"The Flame countenance was easy enough," took over Kiba, pointing at two smaller fangs framing the amber piece in which the original one was "These are secondary reservoirs, if you will, so that when the main fang is filled, the Flame will be stored in these... Each new fang has half the Flame capacity of the original one, which means you can now store up to 1 000 000 FP."

"Changing the the Flame absorption was a limited option..." was now explaining Hana, pointing to the silver rings circling the new fangs and replacing the original setting of the amber "because we soon discovered that adding to much Flames at once would risk damaging the whole artifact." a shrug "Still, we manage to make it so you can up the drain to 3FP per minute, and tone it down to the initial 1FP when you need more Flames elsewhere..."  
"And finally, the Flame to time ratio..." Kiba frowned "This was clearly the hardest, especially since we had to tinker with the original runes and ogham..."

"Well, at the same time we were lucky it was runic an ogham etching, because these are the only two writing system I have any mastery over right now..." mused Hana "If it had been hieroglyphs or something like that, I would have been useless!"  
Kiba snorted "Yeah right, you would have raided Mizuki's library and learned them just to study this artifact." he contradicted "Face it, you're a prodigy on this kind of thing..." he turned his attention back to the fang "Like I said, we tinkered with the original engraving, that was attuned to Yokai, and improved it's efficiency for a Flame user instead."

"Well," commented Kazami, mirth and pride in her eyes "Hana clearly isn't the only genius if you managed to do this."  
The boy blushed – even if he saw Kazami more as a sister than a godmother now, he still thrived under her praises...

"Anyway," took over Hana "we managed to change the basic Flame to second ratio of 600 to 1 without the level modifier to a 300 to 1... Taking into account your current level, the Ma no Kiba is now trice as effective!" she affirmed with pride  
The stunned silence that followed was deafening – two teenagers had done in a few weeks more to alleviate the Arcobaleno's curse than anyone before them; of course they had the Ma no Kiba as a basis for their work but it didn't make their achievement any less impressive; Kazami was right to say that both were prodigies.

Barely noticing how impressed the rest of the Vongola X were, still eager to share their findings with the group, Kiba took over "The ookami that made the Ma no Kiba was a genius, and a power monster." he explained "We wanted to see if we could do something similar, you know, for the other Arcobaleno's..." he frowned, awe and frustration battling in his eyes "Well, theoretically, it _is_ possible..."  
"But the power needed to initiate the enchanting is such that even with all of us Vongola X together, we couldn't do it, a good initial material too would be very hard to obtain, and would probably need to be attuned to each Arcobaleno..." explained Hana "And even with those prerequisites met, the final result still wouldn't be as good as the Ma no Kiba..."

Mizuki and Kazami shared a look at this – they had encountered something in their Grimoire...

¤.¤.¤

"Ley lines." said the blond Fae first  
Seeing the inquiring look the Vongola X were shooting her, she expanded "That's how the Founders powered Hogwarts."  
Kiba's eyes widened "But playing with Ley lines is really dangerous, and on top of that, a lost...magic..." the last words were slow, as he suddenly remembered something important "Rowena's Grimoire!"

Kazami nodded "Rowena's Grimoire. It is dangerous, that much is true, but we have the knowledge..."  
"And do you have a place in mind?" asked Hana "From what I read, in most places Ley lines are too deep under the surface to be easily accessed."  
Kazami's answer was an amused smile "I do have a place in mind, here in Namimori... There are three Ley lines under this city, and they make a nod just under the shrine..."  
"Well, that would explain why strange thing are always happening there..." mused Takeshi

"That it does." nodded Mizuki "I never went to the shrine before, but when we found out there were Ley lines meeting just under, Kaze-chan and I went to investigate and I've rarely felt so much ambient magic out of the magical world..."  
Kazami turned toward Reborn "Do you know how to contact the others?"  
The cursed hit man nodded – he didn't necessary liked all of his fellow curse-mates, but he wouldn't withheld such a boon from any of them, even he wasn't that heartless...

"So, any reason you were studying Ley lines?" wondered Kiba "I mean, we already established that it was dangerous to mess with them..."  
"There is." nodded Kazami "We came to a realization..." she shrugged "Honestly, it was so evident I don't know how we didn't think about it before..."  
"The Arcobaleno are a vital part of the Tri-ni-siette," seamlessly took over Mizuki "And as such, finding a way to get the Arcobaleno rid of their pacifier means to find a way to still supply Flames to those artifact..."

"Otherwise the balance would be broken," understood Reborn, wondering too how he'd not think about it earlier "And we already established when facing Byakuran that this would be ending the world."  
Kazami nodded "So in one moment of enlightenment, we suddenly had two missions instead of one..."  
"Breaking the curse... and find a curse-free way of supplying the pacifiers with Flames."

"What make the pacifiers so different from the rings?" asked Tsuna, frowning "I mean the Vongola and Mare Rings aren't killing their holder and they are part of the Tri-ni-siette, so..."  
"Power." simply answered Kazami "One Pacifier needs as much power as all the Vongola Rings together at full power. This is probably why Checker-Face bothered with this Il precelti siette... He really needed the **strongest** Flame of each type to keep the pacifiers alive. "

The Vongola X eyes widened, looking at Reborn with renewed respect – knowing about the title of strongest hit man and realizing all of what it entailed were two different things...

* * *

A month after everyone's return from the past, Iemitsu and Basil arrived from Italia, bringing with them an excited Spanner and a half-heartedly grumbling Lal Mirch.  
The CEDEF had booked a whole ryokan, and even if the idea had seemed overboard to him at first, Tsuna was soon compelled to admit his father had been right, as between the Vongola X and the CEDEF they would be nearly fifty people in the inn...

For now, there were only the Vongola X present, with Iemitsu, Basil, Spanner and Lal – the rest of the CEDEF were scheduled to arrived by the evening, whereas the teenagers had managed to slip out of school early, as it was the last day before the summer holidays.  
The teen smiled as he let himself sink into the hot, milky white water – even if the fact they were back in a peaceful era meant they were less strained than they had been in the future, this mini-vacation was still welcomed. He mused with the idea of taking his father idea up again, and arrange a few more trip like that in the future – the Vongola X did tend to work too much when they assembled themselves at Mizuki's, always finding something new to focus on.

Just as Tsuna was relaxing, a spike of killer intent made him snap to attention – only to see Reborn, Leon in hand, turned toward the changing area, where he realized was a presence that shouldn't be here "Identify yourself."  
"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt!" said an amused voice, as a tall man entered the hot spring area  
Tsuna frowned, feeling a headache growing, and wondering how he could have truly believed these vacation would be relaxing when the Vongola X were involved...

"What are you doing here?" he snapped  
"You haven't heard? I'm the latest assassin assigned to Vongola's Japanese branch by Nono!"  
Tsuna face-palmed – somehow, he could swear his grand-father figure was laughing at them all the way from Italia. As for Reborn, he was muttering something about "senile old men recruiting wet behind the ears piccino"

As for Iemitsu, apparently insensitive – or more probably far too accustomed – to the tensed atmosphere, he smiled "True, Andrea-san has been working with us for a bit more than a month!" a small frown "Ah, but weren't you supposed to arrive later?"  
"I finished my job earlier." shrugged the Italian hit man with an amused smile  
A sigh "And did you warn your local handler that you were coming earlier?"  
"Bah, Lavande won't bother waiting for me, don't worry about it!" answered Andrea, waving off Iemitsu's worries

Tsuna sighed, letting himself slip back into the water as the hit man joined them into the spring under Reborn's suspicious glare – the teen, amused, soon noted that even if he seemed as self-assured as the first time he'd seen him, the hit man was in truth a bit self-conscious under Reborn's glare, making him wonder at the two's relationship...  
Then, the rest of the male Vongola X appeared, and once the questions about the newcomer were answered, Mukuro had to open his mouth "So... you're the one that molested alpha, aren't you?"

Instantly, Reborn killing instinct was back – soon followed by Iemitsu's, who had needed a second to remember that this was how the Night Pack referred to Kazami.  
Tsuna was somewhat impressed, knowing that his father must be a competent fighter, as indicated by his level 79, was something, feeling his killing intent – even if not directed toward him – was different.  
"Andrea..." the sweet smile was a lot like Kazami's 'I'm gonna kill you... slowly and painfully' smile mused Tsuna – it was the first time it was so visible Iemitsu was their father "Mind explaining what Mukuro-san is talking about?"

"Ah, Iemitsu, you should know me better than that!" protested the hit man with a charming smile  
"I do know you." answered back "In fact I know just enough about your love of beautiful women and competent killer not to discard the illusionist's affirmation as lies... You are so much like your old mentor it's disturbing," he added, throwing an annoyed glance at Reborn "but at least he's only a danger for my daughter's life, not her virtue right now..."

"Well about that..." started Mukuro, dodging with his usual ease Reborn's bullet "You do realize we've got witches and wizard working on that curse... good ones..."  
Tsuna moaned, as suddenly his father seemed to wonder whether he should be killing Reborn or Andrea De Luca...  
"Reborn... Are you planning on defiling my daughter?" asked loudly the CEDEF boss

From the other side of the bamboo wall, a shout was heard "Dad! Would you please leave my purity alone! And if you plan on killing someone, get rid of Andrea, not Reborn! We've spent way too many hours working on that curse for you to make all this work useless!"  
"But Kaze-chan!" whined said dad back

"This is going to be a fun week-end!" smiled Mukuro, before asking at Tsuna in an way too audible lower voice "So, how much adult time do you think Reborn has stocked in his fang?"  
"Don't say it like that!" hissed the boy twin back, glaring "And I already said I didn't want to hear anything about my sister's love life!"  
"Tsuna! Do you mean you knew about Reborn's intention toward your sister!" was protesting Iemitsu "It's your duty as her brother to keep all the men away from her!"  
"She's strong enough to keep those she doesn't want away from her..." shrugged Tsuna, before glancing at Andrea "Well, most of them, but Reborn will take care of the rest of them..."

"So you've already accepted him, eh..." mused Iemitsu, low enough that he probably didn't intend to be heard  
Yet his son did hear him – and while chaos spread around them like it usually did when the Vongola X were assembled, he simply answered "She's older than her age in a way only he can understand." his eyes found the curse hit man that was threatening his fellow assassin with all the sadism usually reserved to his students "That's why we **are** going to get rid of this curse." he added firmly

¤.¤.¤

A few hour later, a woman was wavering at the entrance of the large dinning hall where most of the CEDEF were already getting to know the famous Vongola X...  
"Afraid, Lavande?" asked Basil's familiar voice next to her  
"It's... strange..." she allowed "I have been monitoring the Sawada, then the Vongola X for twelve years now, and now that I'm about to meet them for the first time..." ' _I know that it's her, and yet it's seem so surreal I'm not sure I want to confirm it...'_ she finished mentally, looking at the girl twin, green eyes as bright as ever, alpha marking and scar visible unlike when she went about her everyday life

 _ **(start flashback)**_  
Lavande loved her name when she was small – a beautiful name, taken from the plant life, just like her father, Sage Bruno.

By the time she was three, Lavande understood she didn't live in the same kind of world normal people lived in. She also understood that mama and papa didn't agree in which kind of world they should live.

By the time she was five, Lavande knew the basis of self-defense. She also understood that normal little girl were supposed to wear dresses, and learn how to dance, not how to fire a gun and speak Italian.

By the time she was seven, Lavande parents stopped to live together. They weren't divorced, because good people didn't divorce, according to mama. She had to live with mama, and lived in the good world, and get used to her English name.

Lavender Brown was a dull name, for a perfect, normal, little witch.  
But mama said that being a witch was better than living in papa scary, dark, mafia world, so Lavande had to get used to her new name.

By the time she was ten, Lavender knew that mama as right. After all who wanted to live with gangster and fear for her life, when she could have magic and live a good, safe, life.

By the time she was eleven, Lavender received her letter for Hogwarts, and mama was so proud and happy, and Lavender felt like she was living in a fairy tale.  
She was still eleven, when she saw Harriet Potter, and she thought that she didn't look like the hero she was supposed to be. That was strange, after all, she lived in the good world, according to mama.  
Less than a year latter, she was reassured: Harriet really was an hero, she had battled against a bad guy, and won. Sure she spent time in the hospital wing, but that wasn't a problem was it? A good hero needed some scars, didn't he?

Lavender was twelve, and people were getting petrified left and right, and a niggling voice in the back of her head, sounding a lot like papa, that she hadn't seen in years, was trying to remind her that the true world wasn't a fairy tale, and that even heroes could get hurt.  
Harriet killed the snake, and Lavender forced the small voice to shut up.

Third year was exciting, with the dark shadows, reminding her of the Vindice in papa's tales, and a bad guy trying to kill Harriet. But Harriet was the hero, she couldn't die, so it wasn't too bad.

Then fourth year came.  
Cedric died, and Harriet was covered in blood, blood, blood, and screaming in her dreams. Were heroes supposed to be afraid and hurt and sad?  
Se went back home for the summer, and mama was saying that Harriet wasn't a hero but a bad girl and a liar. Even thought the voice in her head was stronger and stronger, she ignored it firmly, because, if mama was wrong then...

She didn't want mama to be wrong.

She was fifteen, and Umbridge was going around torturing the students and Harriet was looking worse and worse. She wanted to ignore it, to make it not be, so she immersed herself in gossip and girly things.  
Yet she wasn't able to completely ignore the voice that wasn't so small anymore. When Hermione said they were doing a defense group, she was the first to show up. Papa always said that being prepared was the first step to stay alive.  
Her fairy tale was crumbling around her, and mama's good world was looking scarier and scarier, just as bad as papa's world. So perhaps it was time to remember papa's words.  
Then, the news came, and once again Harriet was a hero, and the evil bad guy was back, just like she had been saying for months...

She was sixteen, and dating and acting all girly and mushy, in a last, desperate attempts to ignore the world. It didn't work.  
Because for all these years, mama had been lying, lying, lying, and the magical world wasn't any better that papa's mafia world, and now it was even worse. Papa hadn't lied about his world, and had tried to prepare her, but she hadn't listened, and had chosen to believe in fairy tales.

Dumbledore was dead, and so was her fairy tale.

She was afraid, and she wanted to run, but what good would it do? She hadn't finished her magical education, hadn't cultivated her mafia related skills. So she stayed, as Voldemort took over the government, but now she was listening to the voice, and protecting the younger children from the torture of the 'school teachers', training herself because this wasn't a fairy tale and she wasn't a princess, and nobody would come and save her.  
After all, Harriet had been struggling for years, and nobody had saved her, had they?

And strong Harriet came back, a proud, tall leader ready take them to battle and to destroy the darkness.

Or that's what everybody else saw – she saw the tired eyes, the fear and despair creeping, the countless sleepless nights. Harriet was a hero indeed, but this was the true world, and it wasn't kind toward heroes. She just hoped Harriet understood it before it was too late, before she had given everything to those greedy people without them ever giving anything back.

But no, she was too kind, and she was dead. And Lavender was dying too, mauled by Fenrir, and feeling her life seeping out.  
Maybe it was better.

But then again, the little voice was niggling her yet again, and she could feel the victory cries. Yes Lavender Brown was dead, but Lavande Bruno wanted to see papa one last time.  
As it was, Papa knew a very good healer – no, doctor – who healed her with bright, golden Flame shinning like the sun. Lavender Brown was presumed dead back in wizarding Britain, but Lavande Bruno didn't really cared.

She finished her magical education in Italia, caught up with her muggle studies.

¤.¤.¤

She had seen mama's good world, and it had left a bad taste in her mouth. Now, she would see what papa's dark, scary world held in stock for her.

Lavande thrived int papa's world.

By the time she was twenty, she was climbing the steps in the CEDEF as handler for spying and assassination units.

By the time she was thirty, Lavande was among the highest level of CEDEF, when Iemitsu, her boss, personally asked for her to take a mission – in Japan, as handler of the protection team that was charged to discretely look over his family.  
Lavande, several months pregnant and determined not to think about the father, nor ever see him again accepted.

Then she saw the picture Iemitsu was showing her of his new-born twins, and the little girl green, green eyes seemed to pierce her through the unmoving picture.  
Lavande shut up the niggling voice that was back. That was impossible, after all, she kept an eye on wizarding Britain from time to time, and she hadn't heard anything about Harriet death, had she?

But then, the Girl Who Lived death came, and she was still looking over the twins from the shadows, learning from the files that she had an unnaturally good grasp on English, and that her eyes looked so old to be on a child barely a year older than her little Chamomile.

The voice told her that better safe than sorry this time, and she took her job doubly seriously – she would protect the Sawada.  
For her kind boss, who spent so much time away from his family, for it was her job and she took pride in her job.  
And because maybe, maybe, this time she would in a small way ensure that a small girl with dark hair and green eyes grew up like a child rather than a martyr...

Years went by, and she could nearly convince herself that she had mistaken these eerie eyes.

But the twins turned thirteen, and strange things began to happen around them – yet she didn't feel any magic, so it must have been something else. _Mustn't it?_ Reborn came to train the twins, and that was expected – what wasn't was the speed at which the started to gather their Famiglia around them.

Then, the Vongola X went to Mafia Island and came back with Luna Lovegood and Teddy Lupin, while rumors about Death's Mistress spread in Britain.

Lavande really didn't want to be proven right.  
Because knowing that it could be a dead and reborn Harriet Potter that she was watching over felt like such a huge responsibility – this was a girl, no a woman who had once sacrificed her own life for her, and a whole bunch of people just as undeserving of it as her. Of all the people, she was allowed to watch over such a previous existence, like some kind of redemption for the stupid, naive girl that believed in fairy tales.

Because those twins, she knew they would change the mafia world.

And they already were starting – she was proved right as the Vongola X thrived, and the ring battle were fought.  
Then, most of the Vongola X disappeared, only for Luna – no Mizuki – to hide it. But Nono himself called, and shared a bit about the situation.  
Only of course, the twins had to be extraordinary, and one day, one of her contact in Italia called her, thrilled, announcing that something interesting was going on in the underworld arena, and there were those troublesome twins.

Only this time, their eyes looked older, and she wondered what was happening in that alternate future, because this wasn't Kazami she was seeing in those eyes but Harriet Potter.

Down to the scar.  
 _ **(end flash back)**_

And now, now she was preparing herself, and she was scarred, no terrified, of the reaction the girl would have to her, while knowing it was stupid.  
She was the one who felt inadequate – but Harriet, or Kazami, wasn't a girl who would mock her cruelly or anything like that for the stupidity of her teen years.  
So she took a step forward, ready to be, finally, both Lavande Bruno and Lavender Brown.

Mizuki and Kazami seemed to somehow feel her entrance, as the two of them turned toward her.  
Iemitsu, seeing he'd lost their attention, turned too "Ah! Kaze-chan Mizuki-san, come, come, let me introduce you to one of my best element!" and the pushy man was dragging his daughter toward her, Mizuki following leisurely "here! This is Lavande Bruno, the woman who has been tasked with your protection ever since you were a little girl!" then, seeing the interrogative look of his daughter "Oh! You didn't think I left you with your mother without any added protection, did you?" a guilty look "I know I wasn't the best of the father, but still, I wouldn't let you without any protection... And I didn't! Lavande was one of my best agent in Italia so I asked her to look over you when you were but a few month old!" he announced with pride

Kazami wasn't stupid enough to be put out by the idea of people looking after her from the shadows – she understood well the reason why it had to be done. And in a way, she was happy about it, as it was perhaps one the most flagrant proof of her father's love she ever had, in his own, strange way...

So she smiled warmly, both at her idiotic yet lovable father and at the witch she remembered mourning – a teen too naive about real life, but who hadn't had the chance to grow up; or so she thought.  
And even thought they hadn't been friend, more like passing acquaintances and dorm mates, she felt true happiness blossom at the idea that that teen had grown up, and intelligent enough to stay away from the decaying British wizarding world.  
It was with true warmth that she went to the woman, and did something she rarely did with stranger – but then again, this wasn't a stranger, and her hesitant, insecure eyes showed that she had been recognized – she hugged her, as Lavender used to do with her girl friends years and years ago.

"It's good to see you again."

¤.¤.¤

The affirmation had surprised Iemitsu, as had Lavande's ready to burst into tears look, and he let the girls slip away and talk.

It was strange – but now, with Lavande adult and Kazami once more nearly adult, they hit it off far better than they had the first time around.  
That first evening, Lavande did cry, and apologize for her attitude when she was younger – as expected, Kazami waved it of, as like she had just pointed out, she had been a teenage girl, and teenagers were know to be pains in the ass. Mizuki had laughed and asked Kazami whether she intended to take advantage of that, since she was a teenage girl for the second time.

The next day, with the Vongola X girls, Lal and Lavande dipping in the hot springs, they found themselves sharing stories, be them from their times at Hogwarts, the Vongola X escapade to the future, or the event of the twins childhood seen from Lavande point of view as the one handling their protection team – and apparently, without even meaning it, the twins had managed to loose the guards often enough when they were young to make them panic quite a few times, only to be found back a few hours latter peacefully playing.

The week-end went by quickly after this unexpected reunion, as chaotic as any Vongola event, and working as well as Iemitsu had predicted to get the CEDEF and Vongola X acquainted.  
It was the last day, and the Day Squad was mongering it usual chaos, Gokudera playing – torturing? - the cow, Ryohei challenging Tsuna to an extreme table-tennis battle. Chrome was sharing a seat with Mukuro, the male illusionist engaged in a conversation about runes with Kiba, while Kyoko and Haru were cheering on the two players, and Hana mocking them mercilessly, less their ego was inflated too much – or rather, that's the reason she gave to those that asked.  
Souichi and Spanner, once the went over the strangeness of seeing each other young, were talking about their latest project – a modification of one type or another they wanted to make on the boxes.

Speaking of boxes, most of the Vongola X had let their animal partner out to enjoy the weather, and some were playing around, while others were napping in the sun. Kyoya, asleep with his wolves around, was enjoying the sun like some kind of giant cat, making Kazami snort in amusement from her position on the wooden veranda...

Bianchi and Lancia weren't in sight, apparently gone for a small trek in the mountain, while Ken and Chikusa were yet again in the hot spring. As for I Pin, she was on Iemitsu's shoulder, talking animately with him in Mandarin – she didn't even know her father spoke Mandarin! They still had a lot to discover about each other, even if this week-end had helped.  
Lal and Basil were waiting for the end of the ongoing table-tennis match, ready to take the next round, near Lavande and Mizuki, who were talking about theories regarding the link between Flames and magic – as she wasn't Flame active, Lavande hadn't known about the link between the two, and found herself so interested by the subject she was already invited at the Vongola X headquarter once they were back in Namimori to learn more about what the Mystic team had found – the Mystic team being the new nickname given to those that worked more on magical aspect rather than technological aspect, to differentiate them from the Tech team...

¤.¤.¤

"You've assembled quite a Famiglia."  
Surprised, Kazami turned slightly, to see Andrea De Luca now seating near her on the wooden floor – not one move on her? That must have been the first time in three days...  
"I'm not sure we assembled them... Mostly, it was them deciding they were there to stay no matter what Tsuna and I said.." she mused, thinking about the then meek Kyoko finding enough courage to confront them about what was going on

The hit man laughed at that affirmation – because somehow, even after only three days, he could see it.  
"I can believe it." he nodded "After all, I did come too, didn't I..."  
"Ah but you didn't really come for the Vongola X didn't you..."  
"No, I came for you." he answered back with a flirting smile

"Really?" Kazami smiled, amused "Maybe, but not only..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think you came for Reborn, too, you know."  
The hit man sputtered, then closed his mouth, speechless.

It was another Italian accented voice that broke the silent "You say the strangest thing, bambina."  
With a smile, she leaned against her cursed hit man, who apparently had decided that enjoying a bit of leisure time was an excellent reason to use a bit of the time accumulated thanks to the Ma no Kiba 3.0  
"Re... Renato!" the stammer was back "How..."

"Thirty years and you still can't talk properly, piccino?" reborn shook his head in a falsely ashamed manner  
"Stop teasing your student Reborn." admonished an amused Kazami  
"But bambina," he protested, wrapping his arms around her waist "He is trying to steal you, I should at least make him sweat a bit!"

"Do that in the arena," shrugged Kazami, her smile turning seductive "You don't have all that long in your adult form, we should rather enjoy ourselves..."  
Reborn smile echoed her own, and in won swift movement, he was on his feet, the bambina in his arms, and had disappeared.  
Andrea was still speechless.

"Ah! That womanizer! What is he going to do to my little girl!" lamented Iemitsu, who like everybody, had turned toward the group when the hit man had pronounced the name 'Renato'  
"Do like me," advised Tsuna "Don't think about it. And don't listen to anything Mukuro-kun says about it!" he added, with a glare toward the illusionist – said illusionist, who was already preparing a comment, closed his mouth, pouting

"It's only courting," muttered Kyoya, not seeing what was the problem, "It's not like they have enough time to mate..."  
At that word, Iemitsu's lament grew louder, while Andrea blushed, not used to the way of wording thing of the pack teen – and Mizuki's dreamy voice was heard, "Well, at least Kaze-chan choose well." she commented idly "he is handsome in his adult form."  
Tsuna looked around him - he still found it hard to believe that appart from Chrome, the Night Pack and him, most hadn't seen it coming. Really, how could they miss the way the cursed hit man and his sister interacted? Or the way Reborn always seemed to be just at the right place to prevent Andrea's attempts at seducing Kazami?

¤.¤.¤

Hana, tired of the elder Sawada's cries and the least surprised of those who hadn't known about the realationship in the making, decided to reassure him in the only way she could "He's gotten the improved Ma no Kiba only a few days ago, so he has at most two minutes stocked right now."  
"So this is why he told me to come." commented Lal, still stunned to have seen of of her fellow curse-mate back in his adult body

"It is." nodded Hana "We can make an item that would let you store a bit of your Flames and convert them to time free of the curse. It would take weeks to do, and we would have to work with you personally, but it can be done..."  
"It's not yet a cure to the curse." continued Kiba  
"But in time it will be..." finished Mizuki with a serene smile

The curse woman eyes widened at the affirmation – and it took most of her self-control to keep the tears away.  
"Because of all the work entailed to create one item, we can do it only for one Arcobaleno at a time," was explaining again Hana "So a choice had to be made about who we would help first." a shrug "It would have been more logical to call Viper first..."

"But well, he did try to kill us a few months ago, while you were by Kaze-chan's side." said Tsuna with a smile "So we decided that he could wait a bit more."  
Lal didn't say anything – and the Vongola X, understanding she would need a bit of time to process what she had just been told, did not push her, each getting back to his previous activity.  
As for Lavande, she was already asking Mizuki if they would need any help – because Lavender may have been a air head without any real interest in her studies, Lavande was very different, and even if she lived and worked in the mafia world, it didn't meant she let her magical abilities to stagnate. After all, Bruno Sage always said that any advantage was good to have.

Meanwhile, Kazami was leaning against a tree, a bit flushed – and the cursed man by her side a bit smug, but well, by now she knew it was part of his nature.  
"You have been waiting for this moment for the whole weekend, haven't you?" accused the girl twin with an amused smile  
"Why, bambina, you wound me!" the smug smirk grew "Are you accusing me of waiting for the moment when most of them were assembled and relaxing to come in and shock them?"

"Yes." nodded the girl back "It's exactly what I'm accusing you of. You could have given poor Lal a heart attack!"  
"Bah, that woman isn't that weak!" contradicted Reborn, waving her concern off "And the piccino was acting all grown up, as if he could one up me, I had to shut him up."  
Kazami shook her head, amused in spite of her "Yuni-chan was right, you do enjoy tormenting your loved ones..."  
"Did you ever doubt it?"  
"Of course not!" a shudder "I do remember the **seven hour** free for all spar you inflicted upon us!"

By the time they got back to the ryokan, Iemitsu was glaring at Reborn, and looking at his daughter like a kicked puppy. And he had decided to stay a bit long than previously arranged in Japan – officially, to help them getting used to working with the CEDEF.  
Of course, everybody knew that the true reason was to keep an eye on his children – well mainly his daughter...

Kazami couldn't find it in her to resent her father, finding the childish attitude rather endearing in it's own way.  
Now that she knew him better, it was easy to see that her father was very competent at work, and a good fighter – but in his private life, he was child in an adult body, and she could understand; working with people life in his hands everyday like he did in the CEDEF was hard on the mind, and acting off like he did was his chosen way of relaxing, just like Mukuro's habit of mouthing off.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami LV94:**

Strength: 30(45)  
Agility: 108(173)  
Endurance: 30(39)  
Intelligence: 65(101)  
Wisdom: 85(102)  
Charisma:31(40)  
Luck: 45(59)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 435/1100  
Dam/ F Dam: 324/380  
Speed/ F Speed: 437/255  
Critic/ F Critic: 419/400  
Def/ F Def: 123/183


	18. XVII Inheritance Arc 2

Hi!

* * *

After the ryokan trip, the Vongola X, back to Namimori, had a busy summer.  
Lavande and Andrea became regular visitor at their headquarter, just as they became well known at the CEDEF building. Under Chaos' Game, their work with the CEDEF was interpreted as a side quest, just as was the on-going project of the 'curse lessening' items...

The Mystic team had much more difficulties than they expected working with Lal's curse – because she had been spared the full curse thanks to Colonello's intervention, her original Rain Flames had been corrupted into Cloud and Mist Flames, so they had to work with the three affinities instead of just one like for Reborn.  
As for the base material for the item they were to craft, it was Lavande who gave them the solution – as the wizarding and Yokai communities weren't completely separated in Japan like the Fae and wizards were in Britain, finding a Yokai crafter in the magical shopping center was possible.

By the end of July, the Vongola X were as such visiting the magical shopping center with Lavande, everyone decided to take advantage of the unexpected trip – teen boys didn't usually like shopping, but this was in a magical area, it was bound to me more interesting!  
And interesting it was...

By the end of the day, Kyoko and Haru both had been invited to sell some of their products in the center – Hana, like always the brain, had taken the proposition and somehow worked it into a contract proposition for a Vongola X product line. Tsuna was speechless – Lavande very impressed, and now decided to help the girl who had already announced her intention of become some sort of CEDEF equivalent for her Famiglia.

As for the yokai crafter, an old tengu with beautiful black wings and blood red eyes – when they entered his shop, he took one look at Kazami and bustled to her "Well, why are you hiding your marking, vixen?"  
Not really surprised – after all, Andrea too, had known – she released the illusion with a flare of power.  
The old yokai eyes widened just a bit, "Well, look what we have here..." he muttered "What do you want with an old tengu crafter like me, Seishi-hime?"

The title was more surprising – but thinking about it, understandable too; Seishi-hime, princess of death and rebirth. It fit...  
"We are looking for base material." she explained, Reborn pulling the Ma no Kiba from under his dress shirt "We are attempting to do some items with similar qualities to this one."  
The man leaned toward Reborn and her, staring at the item "The Ma no Kiba, eh? And it has been improved, too. You gaki aren't too bad." he praised the Mystic team assembled in the shop "So, I'm guessing you want to help the other Arcobaleno then..."  
A nod, and Lal came forward.

"Eh! You didn't start by the easiest one, that's for sure." he mumbled wryly, visibly thinking rather than really speaking "What could... No, not... maybe..."  
After a few moment, he turned toward them "You have favors among the kitsune, Seishi-hime." she nodded "Then there is one who could help you." he pointed to the Ma no Kiba "This item is made from it's first owner own fang, and the amber was chosen as the link between the yokai and nature, a catalyst to convert energy if you will."

He looked at them, ensuring they understood what he was saying "Now, curse or not, the Arcobaleno are human, so using their teeth would be useless. So a powerful yokai fang or claw is once more our best bet." no surprise there – this was why they came "But to attune it to the Arcobaleno, it will have to be imbued with your own Flames. As for the catalyst, amber isn't the best bet anymore, of course..."  
"We were going to use the Flame stone." informed Kazami, pointing at her own Night Sky Ring

The tengu nodded "It is a good idea." he agreed "What kind of power source will you use?"  
"Ley lines." informed Mizuki  
His eyes widened yet again, in appreciation "It would work, yes. Not a lot of humans left who knows how to do this." he praised, before adding with an amused smile "Then again, you aren't really human, are you girl?"

"Does it matter?"  
A shrug "Not really, no. Even if it is rare to see your kind so far away from Avalon's shores..."  
"I'm still too human for them." idly commented Mizuki

"Bah! Idiots! Come to us when you want, child! We aren't as narrow-minded anymore, thankfully!"  
The blond woman smiled and bowed, grateful – as a yokai, the other understood that surrounded by humans like she was, sooner or later, she would end up alone if Kazami didn't find her in her next life..."Thank you, wise one."  
"Bah! Call me Talbot, girl!" a look at the others "You too! It's not everyday I find humans interesting enough to bother with them!"

¤.¤.¤

Reborn eyes widened at that – he knew that name. Seeing his reaction, the tengu nodded "Ah yeah, you might have heard of me among your Famiglia, after all, I was there when those blasted rings were made!"

"How can we obtain the fangs or claws you were talking about?" asked Hana once over her awe at the surprising affirmation  
"Well, usually it would be very hard, a yokai doesn't lent his powers easily, and only to those he deems worthy..." he smiled at the frowns this affirmation was provoking "But luckily, the hime here already hold favors among the kitsune, so I'll negotiate with them." he took a look at said hime again, his eyes straying on the yokai pearl in her hair "Seeing as the Shippo brat himself seems to like you, it shouldn't be too hard."

This made Kazami cough - brat? How old was Talbot, to call the mighty and awe inspiring nine-tailed general she remembered from her coming of age trial a brat?  
After that, they had stayed a bit more, talking about a range of esoterica matters, then had left – Kazami alone came back three days latter, as asked by the tengu. She certainly didn't expect to find the golden kitsune then had been talking about days earlier present in the crafter's small shop.  
"Shippo-sama."

"Seishi-hime." a warm smile "You have grown more powerful since the last time I saw you."  
A smile "My brother want to change the mafia world, and as idealist as he is, he isn't naive enough to think it will be a peaceful and bloodless change." she explained "So we train."  
"It is good." nodded the general "You would grow tired of too much peace." he affirmed knowingly  
She was surprised at his affirmation – but didn't refute him, after all, hadn't she jumped at the chance of fighting again, as Harriet Potter, when those neo Death Eaters had emerged and killed her?

"Probably." she admitted  
"Talbot said you needed powerful fangs to help the Arcobaleno." he idly announced  
She hummed affirmatively.  
"Your pack mates are good, to have been able to understand so much about the Ma no Kiba that you're already able imitate it."

"The Vongola X are unique, in that they are witches and wizards working with mafiosi on a yokai item..." a proud smile "When we create this item, it will probably be the first time so many different communities have worked together to create something new."  
"True indeed." smiled the kitsune, amused at her passion

She blushed, and he signaled her to stretch her hand – she obeyed, and eight gleaming fangs fell into it. Tunned she stared at him "You don't know it yet, Seishi-hime..." a smile "But time isn't linear, and in your next life you already helped me so much I'll never be able to repay you fully."

Her eyes widened – and she wasn't able to answer, as he had already disappeared. Talbot chuckled at the speechless look, and peered into her hand, snatching one of the fangs out and taking it to his workshop. As she finally was recovered enough from her surprise, she carefully stored the seven remaining fangs into her inventory and went to the tengu to peer at what he was doing – the fang was now set in silver, with a beautiful black, familiar looking feather dangling by it's side.

With an abrupt move, he turned toward her, and reached into her hair, weaving the new ornament into the silver chain gifted by Fred Weasley so long ago – and just like the pearl made by the golden kitsune, the fang and the feather seamlessly adapted themselves into the ornament..

[ **Soul Chain** (+1 to all main Characteristics, can hide Soul Marks and store memories, soul-bounded) evolved into **Soul Link** (+3 to all main Characteristics, can hide Soul Marks and store memories, enchanting available, soul-bounded)]

"Now, go help your mate's fellow cursed-men..." waved the tengu "We'll see each other soon anyway, hime, I do have to check on the Vongola Rings."  
She bowed deeply, and left, conscious of the precious gift she had just received – after all, like the old yokai had said, theirs wasn't a species that easily shared its powers to the unworthy. And she just had been gifted power by two powerful yokai...

¤.¤.¤

August was ending, and school was about to start. The summer had been both productive and relaxing, the Vongola X working tirelessly during the week – but taking care to enjoy themselves during the week-end...  
Lal and Viper were now both owners of the new Vongola Kiba, as they had been dubbed by their creators, and Fon and Colonello would soon both have on too. As for the Training Quest, they had completed the main objective, to everyone's relief. On the CEDEF side, they had learned a lot – and it was somewhat surprising to learn that the mafia worked so much like a multinational corporation, with a legal facade known around the world in the financial world.

Ryohei had also participated to three different tournament in the Arena, and most of the fighters had at least one tournament participation under their belt, making their name known in the underworld.  
Andrea had also trained both Kazami and Takeshi, and built back his relationship with the cursed hit man he owned his life to – a strange father-son relation, filled with bullets and throwing knives, that fit right in among the Vongola X inherent madness.

A lot of time had also be spent looking into the Arcobaleno curse itself, and the man who cursed them – it had been a matter of minutes to walk in the part of the city where the man had his shop in the future, and learn that he wasn't yet living there, an old grandmother that knew Haru since her childhood holding the premise instead.  
They had tried to trace back the elusive man presence, but didn't manage anything. Talking with Aria had been another fruitless lead – like her daughter, she hadn't known her mother wasn't human, even if the news hadn't surprised her that much.

As for the week-ends, they had been used taking trips to the beach, or enjoying the summer festivals, Haru being beside herself with joy while taking car of everyone's outfits...  
Then, as the Vongola X were relaxing in the Yukimura's garden and enjoyed the warm summer evening, an unexpected notification appeared...

 **[Mid-term Training Quest Complete!** +7*50 000XP  
 **Bonus Goal 1 Complete!** 3*100 000XP  
 **Bonus Goal 2 Failed !** 6*100 000XP  
 **Bonus goal 3 Complete!** 1*100 000XP  
 **Reward:** 1 intermediate skill book, **Vongola X Resolve** status effect (+10%Strength and Intelligence when fighting enemies of the Vongola)  
 **Bonus Reward:** 2 advanced skill books]  
 **[Level up!** You can now choose your **Specialty**!]  
 **[You are now a Tier 2 player!  
Tier 1 Perk unlocked!**  
 _Choose one power to unlock_  
 **Tertiary Flame:** choose a new Flame to unlock  
 **Kitsune Senses:** your senses are now as sharp as that of a yokai  
 **True Shadow:** you don't hide in the shadows, you literally melt in them  
 **Vongola Charisma:** everyone likes the Vongola Don, +5 Charisma  
 **Lost Knowledge:** Reading through Ravenclaw's Grimoire gave you a new understanding of things, +5 Intelligence  
 **God's Best Friend:** a god's familiar is very different from a human one, and one just needs a new home right now...

 _note that the True Shadow perk while replace the Shadow Blending one, to find more about God's familiars, go to the new Grimoire entry related to them]_

"So much for having until the Inheritance ceremony..." muttered Tsuna "We were lucky to have already trained Lambo enough to met the main goal!"  
His affirmation was followed by a round of solemn nods, then Kazami broke the darkening mood"Eh! At least we still did it! And most of us are now Specialists, like Reborn!" turning toward said hit man "I didn't know there was a special Perk unlocked between the level 100 and spe-level 1!" she added

"Maa, bambina, I had to let a bit of mystery remain for you low level players!"  
"Is he calling us weak?" mock whispered Takeshi  
"He is." nodded sagely Mukuro

"Anyway, those are interesting choices..." muttered a thoughtful Tsuna, eyes fixated on his own notification  
"We probably don't have exactly the same Perks available, but I would guess that everyone have the new Flame option?" asked Kazami  
"So, Gokudera, do you plan on completing your collection?" Joked Takeshi "If you take the Mist Flames, you'll only have lack the Sky Flames!"  
"Five is more than enough." declined Gokudera "But there is an Artificer related Perk that is interesting..." he muttered  
"He's going to make even more things explode!" protested Mukuro "Someone stop him!" his outburst was met only with laugher

¤.¤.¤

Soon, all the newly minted Spe-Level 1 were focusing back to their own notifications, each carefully deciding on his new Perk – the **Secondary Flame** Perk was interesting a lot of those that only had inherited one Flame, while those that already had two or more Flames weren't all that interested...  
Finally, Mukuro was the first to make his choice – with the **Mage** class, he had unlocked the **Wizard** perk, that made him evolve from his squib status into a full fledged wizard. Tsuna was already foreseeing a lot of headache in the future with this new development...

In the end, the evening had been spent choosing the Tier 1 Perk and new Specialty.  
Ryohei had opted for a perk that gave him a natural higher regeneration that would help him the harsher how his techniques without putting to much strain on his body; coincidentally it was the same perk Reborn had chosen, and that had helped him fight against the weariness that had before that started to creep upon him because of the curse worsening...

Takeshi, after wondering a long time about taking a second Flame, finally decided to go with the sense enhancing perk he also had unlocked – although his perk was named **Inugami Sense** , probably referring to his animal partner. From that, he went on with the **Hit Man** Specialty class – that was available for both assassins and rogue.

As for Kazami she had taken her Grimoire out of the Inventory and was now focusing on the new entry that had, as said int the notification, appeared...  
"Trouble choosing?" asked Reborn, who had suddenly appeared on her shoulder  
She nodded, explaining in a voice low enough that others wouldn't hear them "I have no interest in a third Flame, but there are two option that are really interesting... And a third one that will be interesting but not before decades..." the 'for my next life' wasn't said, but heard as clearly as if she had said the words

"Tell me." encouraged the hit man  
Both of them noticed Mizuki coming toward them, as Kazami started to explain "I've got a senses enhancement option, like Takeshi, and my class related option is the **True Shadow** one, that you probably had too."  
Reborn nodded – the **True Shadow** option was one unlocked by the assassin class, so he did know what it entailed.  
"The third choice is a familiar... but not a witch, or a mortal Familiar..."  
"Like an Inugami, then?" asked Mizuki, eyes widening

"Exactly like that." nodded Kazami "Contrary to Serpente, that won't follow me in my next life, this familiar will find me again." she admitted  
"Inugami are powerful." said Reborn, "yet you said it wouldn't be useful right now?"  
"Well... I'm not powerful enough yet to have a full grown familiar."  
"An inugami pup!" Mizuki crowed "He will be so cute!"

"And for decades..." muttered Kazami "he will grow slowly, his own development slowed by my own **Hallow** skill."  
"So he will probably be just a pup for your whole life." understood Reborn  
"You should still take him." said Mizuki "So that you're not alone."  
The cursed hit man nodded his agreement – and nothing was said about Mizuki's own fear of being alone...

Kazami held her breath as she entered her choice into the Game – the next moment, magic was swirling around her, mist covered the garden – and a small weight suddenly dropped into her arms.  
"Oh!" cooed Mizuki "I knew he would be cute!" an amused smile "Even if this inugami looks a lot like a Grimm... But well, I guess it's only logical..."

Kazami smiled softly at the pup in her arms – as her friend had said, this wasn't the traditional white protective dogs that decorated the shrines but a dark fluffy little beast. Then, the new addition to her life opened his of so familiar silvery eyes, and jumped toward her, intent on covering her in slobber – and she was protecting her face from the affectionate attack, she could only laugh, and breathe "Calm down, Padfoot, you idiot!"

 **[Padfoot** , Grimm Familiar LV1, is now soul-bound!  
 _+5CP, +10SP, +1PP_

 _note that as long as Padfoot is too young to do it, you'll be in charge of his leveling]_

[ **Soul-link** with **Padfoot** established  
you and your familiar are now attuned to each other's soul, in time you will be able to communicate mentally]

¤.¤.¤

Mizuki snorted at that outcry, and asked "Don't tell me..."  
"Well, inugami are mortal souls who have chosen another path than reincarnation." said Kazami "But last time I heard about him, he was enjoying the after-life with my parents... or well, previous parents..."  
Mizuki eyed the pup that had now escaped his partner's arm and was running around in the grass "And it's not like he'll be able to answer any questions right now."

As for Kazami, she was feeling more accurately Padfoot's soul than the others around her, like announced in the notification – and it was enough to confirm that her godfather was right now a young pup, which only preoccupation was to play and get to know his new pack. Like Mizuki had said, answers wouldn't come immediately – and from what she knew of godly familiar evolution, probably not in a few decades...

She repressed a shudder – the man had been a handful as an adult, who knew what madness he would provoke as a pup! Mizuki, apparently having coming to the same conclusion, smiled "Well, we aren't about to get bored in a long time, that's for sure."  
As for Padfoot, he had found his way to the Night Pack – and Kyoya was now looking at the pup, that he was holding by the scruff of his neck, under most of the Vongola X apprehensive looks – Kazami smiled, amused. Most of them hadn't yet encountered the violent teen strange love for cute small animals, and right now her dogfather turned familiar fit right into the category...

"Alpha," asked said boy "What is this?"  
"Pack." she answered simply  
The teen and the pup shared a long look, and finally, with a wet lick on his hand, Kyoya nodded toward the small dog – if he was pack, then the pup would be protected.  
"So..." asked Tsuna  
"This is my new familiar." answered Kazami with a smile "He may not be the most useful," a protesting yip was heard, making most of them chuckle "But Padfoot found me from my previous life."

Her brother nodded his head appreciatively, and patted the pup on hid head – he didn't really care that his sister had used her Tiers 1 Perk on something that, in term of strength was useless; after all the new addition to the Vongola X had followed her through the after-life, and this was an impressive proof of loyalty, and that was more important in his eyes than any new flashy power...

While Padfoot was getting acquainted by the numerous new faces around him, Kazami was perusing her familiar Status windows, deciding how to use the characteristics, skills and perk available to him – she played with the idea of taking the **Dogfather** Perk, but decided it could wait a bit and instead settled on the **Grimm** Perk, that would be useful in the long run; she also wasn't surprised at all to see that the little beast had an unusually high base Charisma.

Finally, she went back to her own stats, not having yet chosen her new Specialty – she was wavering between the **Hit Man** specialty of Reborn and Takeshi, and the **Slayer** one. The characteristic boosts of the Hit Man specialty were more interesting, but with already two guild members having chosen the option, the **Slayer** one made more sense – and it hinted upon abilities and skills that would go well with her own **Hitohira no Senka**...  
That night, the Vongola X went to sleep wondering what surprise was in store for them the next day – after all, if the Training Quest was over, it meant that the next Life Quest was coming, and it was too early to be about the Inheritance Ceremony.

As such, the school bound Vongola X were all, without concerting each other, headed to Namimori Middle School earlier than usual – among them, a new face for the school, Spanner, or rather, Allen Shepard – and it had been difficult, to convince the teen to give his real name to enroll him at school, as he apparently despised his name, which was the reason why he insisted on everyone calling him Spanner.  
They escorted their friend to the home desk, but had to leave him as time came for homeroom to start – and as they entered their classroom, the twins soon heard the usual gossip-mongering of the morning, among which an interesting piece of information; Spanner wasn't the only transfer student in the school, far from it, there apparently were eight new students that would start at Namimori Middle School on that day, an unusually high number as it was the middle of the school year...

* * *

They shared a look with Kyoko and Hana a few desks in front of them and Gokudera and Takeshi, to their right – this had to be related with the quest they were all waiting to pop. And indeed, a few minutes latter, as the teacher entered the room announcing "As you have doubtlessly heard by now, we have several new students entering the school today. Three of them will be your class mates..." he turned toward the door "You can enter."

The first to enter was a girl, who caused a stunned silence to fill the room – bald, except for a patch of hair on her forehead, with a large S tattooed on her skull, eyes hidden behind large sun-glasses, she was wearing two inflatable rings and a form-fitting, bright and colorful overhaul and proudly proclaimed "I'm Shitt P! Call me Shitopi-chan! My talent is fermentation! My favorite food is pi-pu, pu, piii!"

The Vongola X were as lost as the rest of the students – all in all, the general sentiment was that this was one strange specimen of the human species... except for Gokudera, who was writing on his pad, in a frenzy "She has to be a U.M.A!" he announced on the Day Squad chat  
"What's an U.M.A?" asked a puzzled Tsuna  
"Unidentified Mysterious Animal!" came the matter of fact answer

Tsuna couldn't help himself and chuckled, then turned toward Kazami "So... Is she human?"  
After a few seconds, his sister nodded "Yes, the three newcomers are humans, and Spanner is one of them."  
"That's good." smile her twin, happy at the news  
"But there is something strange about the two others..." she admitted, frowning

Meanwhile, the girl had found a seat, and the second transfer student, a small red haired and eyed teen covered in scratches, was introducing himself shyly "I'm Kozato Enma."  
"Wow, he looks like a kicked puppy..." muttered Kazami  
"That he does." agreed Tsuna "But according to Byakuran, I would've been just like him without you..." a smile "And you know, I've got the feeling we could get along greatly."

"He has a gentle soul." confirmed Kazami "But... In think I know what's off now..." she was frowning again "Those two, it feels like someone is tempering with their feelings, so much it is leaving a mark on their soul..."  
Tsuna eyes' widened at that affirmation – and the notification they were all waiting for finally appeared...

 **[Life Quest! Long Lost Brother...**  
 **Goal:** Meet all the transfer students (2/7)  
 **Reward:** +50 000XP per goal, unlocks Secundo Generation in the Vongola Miracle System upon completion]

"Well..." mumbled Tsuna "Let the show begin then..."  
Kazami nodded, while it was Spanner turn to introduce himself to the classroom, before finding a place near them. The mechanic, that had been recruited by the unArmy a few days after the ryokan trip, was very interested by Kazami's affirmation that mind control might be at play.

A few seconds later, the main goal had already been updated once – and Ryohei was reporting on the Day Squad, about his class new addition, Koyo Aoba. Once they had translated the Sun Guardians explanation, it appeared that the new student in his class was a thin boy with oval-framed glasses who had the typical look on a straight-A student, but apparently was just as bad at studying as Ryohei, had a short temper, and proclaimed himself the hope of the boxing world...

[ **Goal update:** 3/7]

"In short, another weirdo." sighed Tsuna despondently when the mid-morning pause came "I wonder what's up with them..."  
"I may have an answer to that!"

¤.¤.¤

"Whoa! Reborn! Don't jump out of nowhere like that!" protested the Vongola heir to the cursed hit man that had just appeared through the third story window and was now given Kazami a whining Padfoot  
"The annoying mutt wanted to see you." he announced "And Ive done a quick research about the so called Simon Middle School those seven are pretending to come from..."  
"Found anything interesting?"

"There's no Simon Middle School, the paper trail is false." he bluntly affirmed "But... There is a small, weak, allied Famiglia that most people tend to forget about called the Simon Famiglia!"  
"That's a harsh assessment." commented Takeshi  
"In a true Reborn fashion." nodded Hana amused, without taking her nose off the large tome she was reading

"So how do we play it?" asked Tsuna "Do we just observe them from afar? Or do we confront them?"  
"They are a new, allied Famiglia coming into town." commented Kazami, Padfoot now nibbling on her uniform "We shouldn't hide from, it would be as suspect from us as it is from them not to have said anything to us."  
"It could be that they don't know who we are?" suggested Tsuna, not really believing it

"If it is the case, then Reborn was right, they are ridiculously small and weak." snorted Gokudera "Anyone not knowing about us Vongola X, especially after this summer and the up coming Inheritance Ceremony, clearly lack any information gathering skill..."  
"So, we talk to them, then." muttered Tsuna "What do we know about the Simon Famiglia? Do we go full formal mafia style or do we play the student card?"

"There are surprisingly few informations available about them." admitted Reborn, not liking to admit lacking anything "Nono himself only found about them while perusing Primo's personal correspondence... It's as if someone took great care to erase any trace of them from the Vongola's files..."  
"Even the CEDEF files?" asked Hana  
"Unsure..." muttered Reborn "I'll contact Lavande about it."

"Then, let's play the student card." suggested Hana "If so few informations are available, being seen as students before mafiosi will help them underestimate us if need be and help us dig more about them discretely meanwhile."  
"I'll talk to Kozato-san during lunch hour, then." decided Tsuna

A few hours later, Kazami let her brother go and befriend the shy new student, while Gokudera was intently studying the other transfer of their class, insisting that someone so strange couldn't be completely human, and utterly fascinated by her, and went to join Kyoya on his favorite lunch time activity – apart from terrifying students – of napping in the sun on the roof.

However that wasn't to be, as the door leading to said roof was suddenly opened violently and a tall girl wearing the Simon uniform stalked to the roof "You!" she exclaimed, pointing toward her pack mate, that lazily opened an eye "Are you Kyoya Hibari?"  
"Hn."

[ **Goal update:** 4/7]

Apparently, this was affirmative enough for the transfer girl, that went on declaring "I'm Adelheid Suzuki, 3rd year, and starting on today, I'm appropriating the reception room previously held by the disciplinary committee for the liquidation committee." a smirk "Further more, this school order will now be protected by the liquidation committee instead of the disciplinary committee." she was now glaring "If you resist, I'll have to act accordingly."

¤.¤.¤

"Hm..." mused Kyoya "You do realize you need all the committees approval for this."  
"Already gotten." nodded the girl, taking out a signed list and several torture photos  
Kyoya's lazily got up from the ground "Ah well, I guess I need to remind the herbivores of the school hierarchy then..."  
"Please avoid causing to much damages." asked Kazami "And try to finish your fun by the end of school activities, Mizuki has something to tell us this evening."  
"Of course, alpha."

Kazami spared an uninterested glance at the tall girl, feeling her rage at being so easily dismissed grow, and confirmed that she too held traces of someone meddling with her mind...  
The next moment, Kyoya and Adelheid were rushing toward each other, while Kazami after observing them a few seconds, closed her eyes again – the girl was strong, and her pack-mate would enjoy the fight, but ultimately, he was but playing around. Between their stunt to the future and the training done during the summer, those that were able to compare to them in term of raw strenght were far and few. Of course, experience would still be a problem against older opponent - but the girl was a teen, just like them...

By the end of the lunch break, the two fighter were still going at it, and a lot of student were observing the battle from the ground, awed at the idea that someone was skilled enough to fight the disciplinary committee head on – the only other students known for this were, after all, Takeshi and Kazami.

Stretching like a cat, Kazami picked up Padfoot, who after observing the fight for a few minutes had decided too that sleeping was much more interesting, and headed toward the roof door – she was nearly by the door when she felt the transfer student change course and launching a powerful kick toward her back. She snarled, and snatched her leg in the air, throwing her to the ground "Playing around with Kyoya-kun is okay, but let us be clear, _girl_." she growled, the other struggling under her " You may be used to be at the top of the pecking order back at home, but this won't be the case here, and if you don't learn quickly, you'll find no pity from me."

"Let me go!" ground Adelheid, furious  
"Not strong enough to fight against one girl two year younger than you and you want to rule this school?" teased Kazami, her eye belying the light tone "Like I said, I don't mind fighting, but back-stabbing allies, I won't tolerate. So tell me, Simon girl... are you an ally of the Vongola, or should I erase your name from the guest list of the Inheritance Ceremony?"  
Her eyes widened a bit – visibly, she hadn't thought the Vongola knew who they were, and she finally managed to get out "Ally."

Kazami nodded, and let the girl go, and Kyoya threw her a disappointed glare as she flew the roof "Hn. Herbivore parading as a carnivore..."  
"She could be a true carnivore." corrected Kazami with a sad smile "If her mind wasn't so messed up." she frowned, unhappy "I hope we find who's the one beside this. The three we've seen for now seem like good kids, under that stupid mind-meddling."  
"Prey."  
"Probably, yes. The timing is such that it would be surprising if the one who's controlling them wasn't the true prey of our current Life Quest..." a lazy smile "But well, let's get to class for now, we'll talk more about this later..."

Takeshi was the one to meet the forth transfer student during club hours – where a tall, blond man had signed up for the baseball club. With his face closed off and his tall frame, he looked more like a hooligan than a Middle School student, and the rest of the club member were too afraid to approach him.  
Taking a look at the alone man and the people avoiding him, Takeshi frowned – he didn't like judging on appearances and his instincts, sharpened by hours of practice, told him that this wasn't a bad guy. Smiling, he went to introduce himself under his fellow club members protests...

A few words later, and his impression were confirmed – Mizuno Kaoru may look like a truant, but in truth he was painfully shy and reserved. Takeshi wondered if he too, like the other three transfer students seen by Kazami, had his mind messed up.

[ **Goal update:** 5/7]

¤.¤.¤

Earlier that day, Tsuna, that had announced that he'd talked to Kozato during the break, had used the lunch break to look for the boy – when he arrived, a few idiots were ganging on the weak looking new student. Tsuna took a look at the situation – and cleared his voice loudly, making the three bullies jump and turn toward him "Scram!" snarled the dumbest looking of the three

"Er... Isn't that one the Sawada twins?" asked the second worriedly – Tsuna was a bit surprised, he didn't think his name was so well-known within the school; but then again in the last few months he'd beaten one of the most popular boys in the school, while his sister had become famous for nearly always being seen with Takeshi and Kyoya  
"Yes, he is." nodded the third "If we do anything to him, Hibari-san will come after us!"  
"Only if he tells on us," smiled creepily goon number one "And he wont once we're over with him, won't he?"

The other two idiots seemed to have found back their nerve with their leader words and started to stalk menacingly toward him. Tsuna nearly smiled – he didn't like to fight, but he didn't hesitate when needed, and after months of facing mafiosi, the three school boys barely registered as treats on his radar. With seconds, they were all to the ground, then running away, tail between, their legs.

Tsuna turned back toward the small boy who was still on the ground to help him up "You shouldn't have done that." he mumbled "Now that they've seen you with me, they'll come with more people to get you."  
Tsuna snorted "So that's why you didn't even try to defend yourself?"

"What's the point?"mumbled the other back, frowning "Anyway, it's not like you could understand, you've got it easy..."  
"Yes, of course." nodded the other boy, irony clearly heard in his idle tone "I can't understand, after all, I'm not bullied, so contrary to you I've got a perfect life and could never hope to understand you. Naturally."  
The boy to the ground slapped the hand that was trying to help him up back, glaring at him, and Tsuna burst out laughing "See, you can react and defend yourself against me so why not against them?"he asked genuinely, all disdain gone from hs voice

Not expecting this reaction, the Simon transfer eyes widened and he stammered, not knowing how to answer – seeing him struggle, Tsuna eyes softened "I can feel you trying to judge me, you know... Struggling to decide whether I'm a bad guy or a good guy..." a shrug "It's about as stupid as telling me that just because I don't let people bully me I've got it easy. It's not like it came to me like a miracle, my sister forced me to go to a fighting club when I was six."a pout "She said I look too much like a girl and that if I didn't learn to defend myself every bully would come to me like bees to honey..."

At that, the other couldn't help himself, and laughed, before starting to redden – taking a look at the classmate that had saved him, he commented in spite of himself "Well, you don't look like you could fight..."  
"It's not like I like fighting." easily admitted Tsuna "But sometimes it's unavoidable... Especially in the world we live in."  
At that, the transfer student looked at him, wondering if he was talking about...

"How do you expect to survive in the mafia world if you don't even try to stand up against schoolyard bullies?"  
"It's easy for you to say this." protested the other, glare back "After all, you've got the great and powerful Vongola Famiglia behind you."  
"You're surprisingly ignorant about the Vongola for a supposedly allied Famiglia..." snorted Tsuna "Traditionally, the heir have to become acknowledged enough within the Famiglia on his own powers before being made official. And only after that will the Inheritance Ceremony be held. So no, I didn't have the great and powerful Vongola Famiglia behind me. Well except those who tried to kill me to take my place." he mused for himself, thinking about Xanxus

Now, the other teen was frowning, mind visibly reeling from this information. Deciding that it was enough for the day, Tsuna smiled "Anyway, I was coming here to ask your whether your Famiglia would be interested to meet mine? After all, it's not everyday that Vongola allies of our age range come to Namimori!"  
Once more, the new student was floored by the Vongola heir temper.

He didn't answer – but the next morning, before homeroom started, the transfer student came to him, mumbling "Sawada-san? We... I talked about your proposition with the others, and we would like to meet your Famiglia..."  
Tsuna smiled, and suggested "Why don't we meet at the gelateria near the park tomorrow after school activities? I would invite you at home, but I guess you'd prefer a neutral territory for a first meeting?"

* * *

"That's a lot of people..." mumbled Kozato-san to Tsuna the next day, as most of the Vongola X pilled into the ice cream parlor  
"Ah, yes..." the teen reddened "At first, it was supposed to be only those of us that goes to the same school, but then Lambo heard we were going to get ice cream so we had to take him or we wouldn't have heard the end of it..." he pointed to the cow kid loudly asking to be served "And of course, if we took one of the kids, it was a bit cruel for the others not to come, so we took I Pin and Fuuta too... Before I knew it nearly everyone was coming..."

Meanwhile, Kyoya was glaring at Adelheid, who was glaring back, Takeshi laughing by his side and trying to make Mizuno talk, Ryohei and his fellow boxing freak were already clashing loudly under the stunned eyes of the ice-cream vendor.  
"Well, your Famiglia is..." the transfer student was struggling with the words to use, and finally settled on "Lively?" in a more interrogative than affirmative tone

Tsuna smiled fondly "That they are. You can even say chaotic if you want, they are that too. But I wouldn't change them for anything in the world."

Kozato was once more surprised by the other teen – and yet, he understood at the same time, that was made clear by the gentleness that entered his eyes as he looked at his own Famiglia, most members butting heads with the Vongola in a friendly manner.  
As for Kazami, still controlling carefully her aura in case the one playing with the Simon's mind was nearby, she took a look at the one member they hadn't see yet – a tall, heavy-boned teen with golden-brown hair and a big nose looking surprisingly gentle for his height, wearing the same school uniform as the other transfer students and headphones around his neck, that had somehow been roped into playing with the young kids...

[ **Goal update:** 6/7]

Like the others, she could feel that someone had touched his mind, and after having two days to familiarize herself with the feeling, she was now pretty sure that the one that was doing that was exacerbating negative emotions, particularly anger and resentment.

Anger and resentment aimed toward the Vongola.

As Tsuna was introducing the Vongola X to Kozato, Kazami hid her frown – even with their mind messed up, the Simon seemed to go along with the Vongola usual madness so naturally it felt like they had known each other for years instead of days. And yet, someone was trying to mess with this harmony and encourage the Simon to antagonize the Vongola.  
The who, why and how were for now still eluding her, and it was worrying – because her **Soul Art** could literally feel how fast the bounds between the Vongola X and Simon were being made, and if they didn't stop their prey, like Kyoya had put it, fast enough, everyone would suffer if they had to fight against friends their souls had latched on so swiftly.

"So, isn't the last transfer student a Simon member too?" wondered Tsuna looking around  
"Julie is skipping, like always." snarled Adelheid – her anger clearly aimed at said Julie and not Tsuna "This guy has no sense of discipline!"  
Kazami chuckled at the put upon face the tall girl was making , that somehow didn't manage to completely hide how fond she was of the absentee...

"He wasn't in class either was he?" wondered Takeshi loudly "I mean, I haven't heard anyone talk about new students that weren't you guys..."  
"He's been skipping the whole time to stalk pretty girls in the mall." sighed Kozato, his shyness recessing while talking about a familiar matter  
"Wow, you've got your own Shamal!" laughed Tsuna, then seeing the interrogative glance of his new friend "Trident Shamal is a doctor and hit man of the Vongola that came here some time ago... He is good at his job, but he's got a real problem with pretty girls."

The Vongola and Simon ended up spending several hours chatting in a friendly manner in the ice cream parlor, then the park – and soon, Kazami noted something strange. The longer the Simon spent with them, the faster the mind meddling they seemed to be affected by was fading...  
She smiled – this was good news, it meant that a confrontation could maybe be avoided, or at least casualties.

¤.¤.¤

But one problem remained – the seventh, elusive, Simon, who could just as easily truly be the lazy-ass his Famiglia made him to be, or a more nefarious mafioso not wanting to be seen by them in order for his cover to remain whole.  
Decision made in a moment, she sent a message on the mail system and loudly announced her departure for home, Mukuro and Reborn following her peacefully. A soon as they were far enough, Mukuro was instructed via the team chat to make a illusion of her, while she slipped into the shadows, back toward the gathering – after that, she waited patiently for the Simon to get ready to leave too, and followed them discretely.

She would get a reading on the last Simon today, even if she had to hide in the shadows and stalk them to get to him.

"So, had fun?" a friendly yet slightly mocking voice asked

[ **Goal complete!** +50 000XP  
 **Goal update:** Free the Simon's from their mind control before the Inheritance Ceremony: 0/7]  
 **[Level up!** You are now Specialty Level 12  
 _+5Agility, +3Luck, +2Charisma  
+24SP, +5PP, +10CP]_  
 **[Level up!** Padfoot is now level 22!  
 _+4Intelligence, +2Strength  
+10SP, +4PP, +6CP]_

Katou Julie was, at a first glance, as laid-back as the Simon made him seem – wearing, like all the others the Simon black uniform, with the vest open on a yellow shirt barely tucked in and a white fedora. His eyes, hidden behind large-frame glasses, were slanted, and as red as all the other Simon's eyes.

But of course, Kazami didn't rely only on the physical appearance, and her Soul Art was screaming at the wrongness of the feeling emanating from him.  
Two souls, scrammed into one body, one bearing the familiar and friendly feeling the Simon's seemed to provoke to all Vongola X, the other dark and twisted, human yet far too old to be alive...

With a thought, she **Observed** the unnatural being that was still unaware that she was scrutinizing him.

[ **Katou Julie** (possessed)  
LV89  
Desert Guardian of the Simon Decimo, Julie is a laid back teen who loves his Famiglia, even if it isn't always visible. Like all the Simon members, he didn't inherit one of the seven Flames of the Sky but the nearly extinct Flame of the Earth.]

[ **Daemon Spade**  
speLV 32  
former Mist Guardian of the Vongola Primo, he is obsessed with the Vongola Famiglia success and deems it too weak in its actual form and refuses to die as long as the Famiglia isn't as strong as it should be in his opinion. He is currently possessing Katou Julie]

Well, like she had expected, they had found the culprit that was messing with the Simon – and while she was happy to have found him, it was troublesome; it meant that as long as they were in his presence, the Vongola X would have to be careful, and that he could remark on when they started to undo his mental tempering on the Simon.  
And, more importantly perhaps, they still didn't know why he was trying to make the Simon hate the Vongola...

¤.¤.¤

"They weren't as bad as I thought they would be..." hesitantly admitted Kozato, the silent teen and the heavy-built one nodding their agreement reluctantly  
Kazami was the only one to see the flash of annoyance passing through the possessed man eyes.  
After that, the Famiglia chatted idly, talking about the afternoon they spent with them, school and other light topics – Kazami was getting ready to leave when Adelheid, who was acting the part of the group's mother, asked sharply "Is everyone's inheritance still safe?"

A round of nods answered her, and some of the teens reached into their pockets, or around their necks, to put items in evidence – an **Observe** latter, and she was, once more, surprised...  
Those were rings, each specifically attuned to their Flames like the Vongola rings – rings that were supposed to be very rare in the present, and more important, rings that while in their dormant state showed a potential to be as powerful as the Vongola rings; something that should have been impossible considering their statue as part of the Tri-ni-siette. And even more strange, the fact that all seven Simon did have the same Flames of Sky as everyone else around them – raising once more new questions...

Another information was made clear by her **Observe** ability – something that was both surprising, yet expected. The Simon Famiglia's boss was weak looking, bullied, Enma Kozato.  
With that, Kazami left the Simon's house and went back to the Vongola X headquarters, ready to share the new intel with her own Famiglia.

"I'm leaving for Britain."  
It seemed the evening wasn't done with its surprises, as soon after Kazami was back at the Yukimura's, rapidly explaining what she had seen and heard, Mizuki had suddenly dropped this loaded affirmation.  
"I used my Tiers1 Perk to gain the Black Inheritance," the blond woman developed "and I used the skill books we obtained mainly on the Metamorph skill associated." she demonstrated rapidly, seamlessly morphing into Kazami before going back to her own body "With that, I can go back to Britain without being hunted on sight."

"What are you planning to do there?" asked Hana  
"Data gathering." she expanded "We haven't found anything more about Kawahira here, but Kaze-chan said that us wizards feel like watered down version of these aliens... " a shrug "So if we can find informations on them, it has to be within the magical History. Taking this into account, thinking back on powerful wizards of old made me wondered if some of them weren't a part of this species." the rest of the Vongola X was now nodding – it made sense "And my first target is quite evident..."

A few seconds a silence, then Kazami breathed "Merlin..."

"Exactly." smiled back the blond woman"After all, legends says that he was already over 600 years old when he attended Hogwarts..."  
"So you're going back to investigate." understood Kiba "And if someone can do it, it's you."  
His adoptive mother smiled at the faith the boy had in her, then continued "I've talked with Lavande about it, and she will arrange it for me to take on the identity of an Italian witch. I'll be in touch via the Communication System, of course, and I'll keep my Recall Point here, as a precaution... And if research goes slowly, I'll see you at the Inheritance Ceremony."

"You seem to have everything ready." noted Tsuna "When are you leaving?"  
"Next week."  
"Well, then... I guess the only thing left is to organize a party before you leave!" smiled Kyoko

¤.¤.¤

Mizuki smiled back, warmth filling her, like always with the Vongola X around – it was funny that while wizards had never seemed to be able to tolerate her strangeness, those kids who, for most of them, knew nothing about the mafia nor the wizarding world months before had been able to accept her without any misgivings...  
From that point on, the week ended with the Vongola X, aided by the Simon, organizing a good-bye party for Mizuki – despite her protests – and using the opportunity to get to know more the allied Famiglia. And, with each afternoon spent bonding over the preparations, Kazami could feel the effects of Daemon Spade's meddling lessening more and more – but thankfully, it seemed to be still gradual enough that the former Mist Guardian hadn't noticed it.

And of course, it led to an important question – why would a man that had supposedly dedicated his life to the Vongola Famiglia be so intent on making an old ally hate them? How would it help the Famiglia to greatness, as seemed to be his goal – and what exactly, was greatness according to him?  
In order to find an answer to these question that could impact heavily on the current Life Quest, Reborn had started to comb the old archives, helped by Lavande who was doing the same on the CEDEF front – as she had already started to hit the old files to see if there weren't more informations about the Simon in the CEDEF archives than the Vongola main ones.

By the end of the week, they had come to a startling conclusion.

Someone had taken great care to erase any trace of the Simon Famiglia from both the Vongola archive **and** the CEDEF one – something that was supposed to be impossible, as the CEDEF was created in order to avoid such interference. Only one man could have done it – Primo himself, who probably hadn't done the same thing with his personal correspondence because he hadn't expected them to be kept after his death.  
The fact that it was Primo himself that erased the Simon from their history was intriguing enough, with even his private letters and journals very vague – but one thing seemed clear from these letters.

The Primo Vongola and Simon had been friends – best friends.

Finally, in one journal entry, the founder of the Famiglia alluded to one other organization being present on his last encounter with the allied Famiglia. The logical solution was therefore to go to them to see if they hadn't any information in their own archive – of course, it wouldn't be that simple, as said organization was the Vindice.  
The Vongola X had wondered a bit about what to do with this new information – on one hand, going to the Vindice to negotiate with them informations about the Simon and Vongola past would be useful; one the other hand, there was only one person that would be able to persuade them without having to concede anything important: Kazami.

And with a ghost able to posses people and meddle with their mind around whom she was the only to be able to feel, the girl twin seemed like a really important asset to have around the Simon right now.  
By the time Mizuki's farewell party was starting, the Vongola X had finally come to a solution – another trip to the Japanese Magical Department to ask for the authorizations for a permanent two-way portkey between the Italian main Vongola base and their own Vongola X headquarters.  
The procedures to gain such an authorization would be lengthy, but well worth it in the long term, and would allow Kazami to go to the Vindice during a week-end to engage negotiations...

One last unknown remained for the Vongola X - the ring and their associated Flames, that they hadn't heard of ever before. The problem was that they hadn't the first idea about how to learn more about them, so every one was tasked to keep an eye out for anything that could help while doing their own research. Mizuki, her strange powers acting up, seemed convinced that the answer would be found once she managed to learn more about Merlin.

The rest of the Vongola X knew the blond well enough by now to believe her.

¤.¤.¤

The party where the Simon's were mingling with the Vongola X and a few CEDEF members was on-going, and Mizuki and Kazami were in the backyard, enjoying the usual chaos, when Kozato approached them. The two girl were surprised - while they got on well enought with all the Simon's, execpt of course the ever absent Katou Julie, they did tend on to mingle more with the usual Guardians...

"I don't understand."  
"Something is bothering you, Kozato-san?"  
"How can you all be so... so focused, so unified, yet at the same time so easy-going?" the boy was frowning  
"Because we are Famiglia." smiled Kazami "I don't see what's so difficult to understand. Your Famiglia is the same after all."

"That it!" he protested hotly "You shouldn't be like us! The Simon and Vongola are completely different!"  
"It seems to me like you want them to be different more than anything else." shrugged Kazami  
"No! I know they are different! Everyone knows that the Vongola are power hungry and don't care about their allies!"

"When you say everyone, you are only talking about the Simon's, aren't you? Did you even bother to talk about other Famiglia before judging us or did you make your opinion on your own without any outside source?" Kazami's voice was colder, and the teen in front of her felt a bit of fear - because the girl was easy-going Tsuna's sister, he had thought she would be like him, but clearly he was wrong

Not caring about his feelings, the girl was continuing "Because it sure looks like you are the ones who don't care about their allies from my side. You come into our town, not even introducing yourselves, one of your members tried to back-stab me, and when we try to get to know each other all you can do is holding onto your narrow-minded opinions without even giving us a chance." her eyes were even darker "So tell me between the small Famiglia befriending the big own yet talking about them in their back and the big Famiglia befriending the smaller without asking anything back, which one are the power hungry ones that only think about themselves?"

Kozato felt himself grew cold.

Because as much as he wanted to lash out at the infuriating girl and ignore her harsh words, he couldn't. She had simplified the situation with her analysis, of course, yet she hadn't said anything wrong and had easily turned his own words against him. And he really hated it, because he never wanted his Famiglia to become like the monster they felt the Vongola to be - yet somehow it seems this was exactly what was happening.

Feeling his resolve grow stronger and something shatter in his mind, he made a decision - he would push what he knew about the Vongola out of his mind and give a fair chance to the Vongola X, as they called themselves and ask the rest of his Famiglia to do the same. Because despite all the things he had heard about the Vongola, he still felt that somehow, Tsuna was different.  
And he wanted to be proved right...

 **[Hidden Goal complete:** A clean slab! The Simon will now genuinely try to befriend the Vongola X...  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, relationship status update: the Simon are now Neutral]  
 **[Level up!** You are now Specialty Level 16!  
 _+8SP, +2PP, +5CP]_  
 **[Level up!** Padfoot is now Level 28!  
 _+5SP, +1PP,+3CP]_

Kazami smiled at the notification as the teen gave her a glare "I don't really like you!" he said bluntly, making her smile - and surprising him once more "But I can admit that you aren't completely wrong. So let's start over, shall we?" a weak smile "I'm Kozato Enma, Decimo of the Simon Famiglia! I'm not really strong, and my Famiglia is small, but they are the most important thing to me! Yoroshiku!"

She smiled back "I'm Sawada Kazami. I'm not as kind s Tsuna, but I do love all my Famiglia and friends, and I will do anything to protect them and I'm pretty sure that the Simon can become great friends with us. Yoroshiku."  
The introduction was punctuated by Padfoot joyful bark.

[+5 relationship with Kozato Enma]

Kazami smile widened - because she knew that the teen had just broken through one major point of his mind control, and would now genuinely befriend them, as proved with the relationship gain - the first since the Simon had barged into their life, despite the way they all seemed to get along.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami speLV15:**

Strength: 32(48)  
Agility: 125(219)  
Endurance: 32(40)  
Intelligence: 67(104)  
Wisdom: 97(126)  
Charisma:37(48)  
Luck: 53(72)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 448/1365  
Dam/ F Dam: 388/417  
Speed/ F Speed: 662/359  
Critic/ F Critic: 512/466  
Def/ F Def: 128/200


	19. XVIII Inheritance Arc 3

Hi!  
Sorry for the delay I'm having some shoulder problems so writing too much at a time is a bit hard...  
But anyway, we are nearing the Inheritance Ceremony itself! The story in itself is also becoming harder to write, as all the accumulated changes are starting to have massive effects on the story...  
I am voluntarily putting more emphasis on the Ceremony, as in the original story Tsuna didn't have any intention for it to be real, while in this time-line, it is the first important step toward his goal.

* * *

By mid-September, even though the Simon, with the exception of the ever absent Katou Julie, were in a friendly relationship with the Vongola X according to Chaos' Game – and most of their mental tempering was gone, the goal of completely freeing them from said tempering still hadn't been met.  
The Vongola X, most of them having grown fond of the Simon, were starting to worry – after all the dead-line of the Inheritance Ceremony was fast approaching...

On the bright side, the Japanese Department of Magic had came through, and they finally had a permanent portkey set between Nono's mansion and the Yukimura's house.  
As such, on a Saturday morning, Kazami found herself trailing along a beautiful white sand beach. The place was private, and at one end, a large cliff was shadowing it, with a heavy looking metallic door set in the stone at the bottom.  
Three shadows were waiting for her in front of that door – two tall ones, and a third, small as an Arcobaleno and wearing an empty pacifier, perched on the shoulder of one of the taller two.

Now that her powers had grown, the unnaturalness of the Vindice was even more evident for her – now, she could even feel where that unnaturalness came from. They were empty – souls clinging on life despite having lived long pass their time, but worse, souls that had been torn apart against their will, and were now flameless.  
She shuddered.

"Death's Mistress." the voice was deep, and shouldn't come from such a small frame "Vongola's new Shadow. Why do you come to us?"  
"To talk."  
The laugh that answered felt hollow, and mocking "Talk you say? Last time we saw each other, you had nothing but threats against us." he contradicted  
"True." she nodded "And I'd do it again if I had to."

"At least you're honest." praised the non-child "So we'll admit that while rash and against any logic at the time, your act of saving the demonic illusionist did work in the end from what we've learned."  
"But still against the laws." added one of the other two Vindice "Something that is dangerous for the underworld balance."  
Kazami snorted "Balance?"she repeated "Right now that balance you're speaking of is but a dream without any foundation."

"Did you come only to mock us?"  
"I came to propose a trade." she contradicted, before smiling "I don't like you, and you don't like me either." she controlled her aura, the clear feel of immortality and godly powers hidden once more, the three Vindice immediately relaxing with the disappearance of the feeling so threatening to them "But we can learn to live with it."  
"We have something you want." it was an affirmation, once more from the small not Arcobaleno  
A nod. Then, unexpectedly "And I have something you want."

It was a gamble really, at first, they had no idea about what the Vindice could want that wouldn't be too costly for the Vongola X – and their only real plan had been to try and negotiate, and fall back on Kazami's ability to destroy the Vindice if necessary. Not really a great plan, but they had nothing better...  
But now that she had seen them again – and more importantly felt their soul, Kazami knew how she could barter with them.

The spokesman of the Vindice, after a moment of thinking, finally agreed "You have proved you were willing to make an effort by toning down your powers." he admitted "And we Vindice have to be fair as guardians of the mafia law. We can listen to you." an order must have been heard in those words, because the heavy door behind him finally opened "Come."

¤.¤.¤

Kazami had to control her natural curiosity as she entered within the most secure prison of the underworld, the famous Vendicare Prison – she wasn't afraid, as she knew the Vindice weren't stupid and understood that doing anything against her would be as good as signing their death warrant.  
And of course, if worse came, she still could **recall** to headquarter.

She could feel the complex spanning on several levels underground, with the worst criminals at the deepest, but didn't expect the overground level – that seems to be those reserved to the Vindice, explaining why they weren't well-known.  
They finally arrived in a large room carved in the cliff itself, with a large picture bay offering an magnificent view on the sea and part of the beach. She was both impressed, and surprised – after all, from what she could feel from them, she didn't think the Vindice were able to enjoy such a setting...

Apparently, the small Vindice had guessed at her thoughts, as he explained "Even if we aren't able to enjoy things like that anymore, we do remember liking it when alive."  
A nod, as she confirmed "It is beautiful."  
Accepting the inviting gesture, she seated herself opposite of the three Vindice that had met her, and decide that honesty seemed to be working well enough with them. Taking a moment to put her thoughts in order, she finally started to talk.

"We Vongola need information that we think only the Vindice have. To be precise, about the Simon Famiglia."  
Outwardly, they let nothing, but she could feel from her soul sense that she had sparked their interest.  
"But bargaining only for one thing, with the relation already tensed between us because of the Kokuyo incident seemed stupid. So we wondered about what would be wisest for the future..." she straightened a bit, and asked "What do you know about the Vongola X intentions?"  
"We know of your Decimo's ambition to take the Vongola back to its roots." answered the flameless child

"And it is something that would help with your own duty of protecting the Omerta." she continued "But at the same time, a true alliance between the Vindice and any Famiglia is impossible, as you are supposed to be impartial."  
"Yet you must have another idea, or you wouldn't mention it."

"I have." a smile "When I said that balance in the underworld was a dream earlier, it wasn't in mockery. It would hypocritical of me wouldn't it, as in the end the Vongola X own goal is similar?" the question was rhetorical, and she went on "But even without a traditional alliance, we could come to an understanding as our goals are so similar."  
She could feel the Vindice interest in what she was saying – after all, like she had said, despite the fearful reputation they had among the mafia world, they were but a few, and as such far from enough to truly maintain balance.

"If the Vongola were to reclaim their ancient role, it would free the Vindice to hunt the worst of the Omerta breaker without having to waste your time on small fries." she explained "Of course, the Vindice couldn't help us directly, but information sharing wouldn't go against the rules..."  
The Vindice speaker took his time thinking it over, before agreeing "The idea seems like it has merit... But it would only truly starts a few years in the future."  
"Indeed."

"So what more do you have to offer for the present information on the Simon you require?"  
"Hope." her eyes had started to glow without the teenage girl even realizing it as she spoke "The first time we met, you gained nothing but contempt and hate from me, as you are being that shouldn't be alive."  
There was no surprised nor denial at this affirmation.

"But my powers have grown since, and I can now feel things that were hidden to me at that time. Such as the fact you current state is the product of both your will to live, and that of something made to you against your will." by ow she was working mainly on speculation "I think... That you are all former Arcobaleno that have outlived your usefulness as holder of the pacifiers, and that rather than dying from the curse you clung on to life."

This time, she could clearly feel – and more shockingly, coming from the Vindice, **see** – their shock.  
"I would guess that you are still living to gain revenge on the one who did this."  
"Checker-face." the name was spat with a hatred she understood only too well as she had seen it echoed in Reborn  
"Truth be told, I don't care much for that man either."  
"There are whispers in the underworld that Renato Sinclair is courting the Vongola Shadow." nodded the small Vindice as if it explained it – which it did

Yet Kazami was still surprised – she didn't thought the Vindice would gather this kind of informations. Once more the ex Arcobaleno surprised her by guessing at her thoughts by smirking "Any information can be useful when used correctly."  
Kazami inclined her head in agreement, and pursued on what she was saying "But honestly, the Vongola X main goal isn't the man himself... we are more concerned on undoing the curse, and finding a way to feed those damn pacifiers without sacrificing a new generation of Arcobaleno."

"Thus destroying that man's system without breaking the Tri-ni-siette balance." it was clear by his tone that the idea appealed to the Vindice "But you don't have a lot of time left, the current Arcobaleno have fed their flames to those cursed artifact for decades already. They wont last much longer."  
"I know."

¤.¤.¤

The silence lasted a few moments after that, before being broken by the small Vindice once more "That hope you talked about. It's the end of the pacifiers system, isn't it?"  
A nod.  
"To propose this, you must have already made some progress then?"  
"We obtained a yokai-made artifact that allow the Arcobaleno to store Flames in it and use them to go back to their real body for a few seconds, and prevent the curse from worsening."

"Then, rather than just offering us the result, would you be ready to work with us?"  
This was a test – Kazami didn't realize it as, she was still down from the re-affirmation that Reborn didn't have long left, and answered without thinking "To get rid of these things, I would."  
Thankfully, her answer was the right one.

The Vindice didn't like her more on principle, for what she was, but as long as she didn't threaten them and their goal directly, they didn't really care about her. Whereas to win against Checker-face, they would do anything.  
Even work with the little goddess that could force them out of the mortal realms with a thought should she feel like it...

"Then so be it. We Vindice will work with the Vongola X to see the end of the Arcobaleno circle. And when your Famiglia is once more acting as a force maintaining order in the underworld, you'll have access to the Vindice knowledge, with the Simon's Famiglia's past first to seal our agreement."  
Kazami felt relief flood her – the negotiation were far from over, of course, with most of the details to be decided upon, but the deal had been made.

What followed were hours of the girl going over the finer details with the small Vindice, whom she finally had a name for – Bermuda von Veckenstein, former strongest Arcobaleno from his generation, and founder of the Vindice.  
Bermuda agreed to share the Vindice knowledge of the Arcobaleno curse against their own progress, and would be meeting directly with the Vongola X at least once a month to work together on a solution to the pacifier's curse.  
The Vindice would also sent words of small law-breakers in Japan, then Eastern Asia, for the Vongola X to take care of – but they would refrain from flooding them as long as most of them were still students.

Then, came the topic of the Simon's Famiglia...  
"What we have are memories to be given to both Famiglia's about their Primo's past should they ever fight, with the stipulation that if the two Famiglia's didn't reconcile by the end of the memories, the losers would be locked into the Vendicare Prison, and would never get out."  
Kazami frowned "But right now, Daemon Spade is possessing one of the Simon's member and influencing them all to hate us, even if we still don't know why. If their own mind isn't their own, they can't decide whether to reconcile or not. And as for us Vongola X, we don't even want to fight, which is why we're here..."

It was the tall Vindice on whom shoulder's Bermuda was that answered "Daemon Spade interference changes things."  
"Yet it is also the perfect occasion to finally get rid of him." added a thoughtful Bermuda "This man and his schemes have been a thorn in the Omerta's integrity for far too long, and while we are more powerful, he is slippery."

The Vindice had a plan – but it would need Kozato's cooperation.  
Of course, the Vindice weren't too worried about gaining said cooperation, normal people feared them, rather than bargained with them - but well, the Vongola had always been strange - and the memories themselves should be more than enough for voluntary cooperation given that it was Daemon Spade himself that was manipulating them. As such, after a long day, Kazami was back to headquarter, without the appropriate memories, but with the knowledge that the Vindice themselves would be coming to share them with Tsuna and Kozato.

Her account of the negotiations was met with stunned silence, and the knowledge that once more, the impossible had been done by the Vongola X.  
They were also horrified to learn of the fact that all Vindice were former Arcobaleno and all the more determined to save Reborn and the others.

* * *

As such, a few days later, Kozato Enma and Sawada Tsunayoshi were standing in front of the fear inducing Vindice, the former even for terrified that he had no idea about what was going on, the later still creept out by the disturbing presence of the Vindice even though he had a better idea about what was coming.  
"Kozato Enma, Decimo of the Simon." intoned Jager  
"Hai!" nervously answered the boy  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo to be of the Vongola."  
"Hai." answered a calmer Tsuna, before gripping briefly the other's shoulder to help him relax

"You are called upon you ancestor's pact, that will soon be breached if things aren't corrected."  
"Pact?" couldn't help bu ask the Simon's boss in spite of his fear  
"A promise, made by your ancestors Vongola Giotto and Simon Cozarto, and witnessed by the Vindice." stated Jager "Fortunately for you, we Vindice decided to interfere before it was too late, as an external influence was trying to manipulate you."

"What do you mean?!" protested Kozato "We aren't manipulated!"  
"So there isn't a member of your Famiglia's who's attitude changed recently, isn't there?"  
The question was, naturally, rhetorical, but Kozato, who was already trying to protest, stopped himself, a few memories coming unbidden to his mind. It was ridiculous – and yet – yet as they became friendlier with the Vongola X, Katou Julie had slipped more and more, making even more evident the recent changes...

How the lazy, easy going and perverted boy that was his fried had become more and more a facade for a darker, angrier man fixated on his obsession with the Vongola.  
How his mind, after they spent time with the Vongola X seemed lighter than before, as if there had been a veil on his thoughts than wasn't of his own making.  
So he calmed a bit, and reluctantly let the underworld guardians speak.

"The man whose deception brought about the pact between your Famiglia is once more trying to interfere in your friendship for his own goal." Jager was saying "As the first concerned, you will be given one chance to rectify the situation voluntarily, and even a plan for doing so. Should you refuse, sanctions will be made as it would betray the spirit of the pact." Kozato gulped, as Tsuna merely met the Vindice's gaze steadily – his decision had already been made, after all "Are you ready to witness your ancestors past?"  
Two nods.

¤.¤.¤

"This, is the first memory."  
A small purse appeared in front of the two mafia boss, and light flooded the place, like when Reborn had shared his memories. As such, Tsuna wasn't surprised when a notification popped, announcing that the memory had been added to the Pensieve System.

The memory was in a small old European town, with a blond teen running after a red-headed one. Despite the old clothes and some minor details, the two boys resemblance with Tsuna and Enma was stunning.  
The small exchange was the first encounter between Giotto and Cozarto, both having gone out of their way to help a man that was mistreated by his master and whose family was starving. G, the future Storm guardian, was also present, visibly having known Giotto for even longer...  
The two Decimo shared a glance, surprised by the encounter – who knew their own Primo knew each other since so long?

¤.¤.¤

Jager then produced a small wild flower, who like the purse, shone brightly, and pulled them into the second memory...  
Giotto was running, out of breathe, and arrived near Cozarto and G who were trying to help a man badly beaten up on the side of the road. The following explanation made Tsuna frown – the town was overrun by outlaws, that used violence to get anything they wanted, and the man that was beaten up had tried to refuse to give them a ridiculous discount on their purchases.

Giotto was shaking with anger toward those man – those man that were destroying the town he loved and even the police couldn't – or wouldn't – go against them.  
It was Cozarto who calmed him down.  
"A vigilante group." was affirming the red head "If no one will help us, we have to save the town ourselves."  
The next statement was even more surprising...

"However, we'll need a powerful leader, one that can encompass and understand everyone." his eyes were resolute "You have to be the one, Giotto."  
Tsuna was beyond stunned – the one who suggested the creation of what would become the Vongola Famiglia had been the Simon's founder!  
By his side, Enma seemed just as surprised, and thoughtful...

¤.¤.¤

The third memory was started by a letter...  
The letter was from Giotto to Cozarto, and clearly, years had gone by between the second and third memory.

Giotto was now Primo of a big Famiglia, having gathered allies he could trust, and grown so strong the police couldn't go against them. But the man was growing scared of what his Famiglia was becoming – of how the organization he created to protect people was now feared by people...  
Yet, with all the strength his Famiglia had gained, a war was coming he feared he couldn't win alone – and so, he asked for help from his old friend, who was himself now Primo of a small but powerful Famiglia.

Cozarto's eyes lingered a bit of the letter, signed by the Vongola Primo, then resolve could be read in the eyes identical to Enma's. Giotto needed his help – and he was going to get it...

¤.¤.¤

Jager was ready to give the next memory, an ink-pot with the crest of the Vongola in hand, but Enma was growing furious "This is but the story of the Vongola treason! I know well-enough what happened after! The Simon's went to help the Vongola, but were surrounded by enemies... And Vongola's promised reinforcement never came, destroying most of our Famiglia! And the Vongola tried to hide this sin from their history by erasing any trace of us from it!"  
"The Primo wasn't a man who would abandon his friends!" protested hotly Tsuna  
"Calm yourself."

Jager's voice, void of any emotion, was heavy with promises of violence, and both Decimo calmed themselves under the unvoiced threats.  
The fourth memory started.

Giotto was in a war room, maps of the table, most of his guardians present and debriefing about a battle in south Italia that was turning into a game of attrition when a man barged into the room, announcing that an allied Famiglia was stranded in the middle of the enemy camp. Giotto was stunned about the news, not expecting them to be here...  
Which was strange, after all, Cozarto had received a letter from him, hadn't he?

But like Tsuna had said, the Vongola Primo wasn't a man who would forsake his friends, and he was ready to head out when a man convinced him not to, as it could affect the moral of their troupes. The man then proposed himself to go instead, under Tsuna's suspicious glare.  
Daemon Spade, that man that was trying to meddle with the Simon's – that was one coincidence he didn't believe in.

¤.¤.¤

Still, he was relieved about one thing, and turned to Enma with a smile "See! He didn't abandon them! I don't know what happened but Giotto didn't betray them!"  
The Simon's boss was visibly stunned, the memory going against all his belief – but with most of the mind control gone, he was able to understand that things were starting to look like there was more to the story than he knew.  
So he met his friend's eyes steadily, ready to see the truth.

 **[Goal update:** Free the Simon's from their mind control before the Inheritance Ceremony: 1/7]

The fifth memory was held by an official looking document, with the Flame imprint used to confirm that it was a real order...  
Daemon Spade was back from battle, visibly injured, with none of his men – he had been too late, he explained to Giotto, and the Simon's were no more, despite his best effort.  
But it wasn't the end of the memory – far from it.

It continued with a weary Cozarto seeing men hidden under cloaks and masks presenting what appeared to be an official order from the Primo Vongola announcing they had come to help – to which the Simon's Primo laughed and called them liars.  
They were Daemon Spade's men, he said, sent to wipe them out – and Cozarto had known, known that there was a traitor among the Vongola.

Because of that letter, signed "Vongola Primo" instead of "Giotto"...

Even thought he had known it was a trap, Cozarto had still decided to come, to try and unmask the traitor – too late. But the Simon's wouldn't go down without a fight – a sentiment echoed by his men around him.  
"Well spoken."  
Simon's eyes widened – he knew this voice...  
"But Vongola Primo was one step ahead of Daemon Spade."

Cloaks and masks were taken off, revealing Giotto's five remaining guardians – ready to defend the Simon's Famiglia to the very last.  
Enma's eyes widened just as that of his ancestor – because for all this time, he had thought the Vongola Primo a traitor, a cruel men that had abandoned his Famiglia – and he had been wrong.  
Glancing at Tsuna, he could finally understand, how it was possible – how somehow he got on as well as Tsuna could be _that_ man descendant.

The memory ended with Cozarto and G heading out to meet Giotto, while the remaining fighters would make the scene look like the Simon's had indeed been wiped out...  
"But... If our Primo didn't die then..." asked the Simon's Decimo hesitantly "Then, what was the tomb we were guarding?"

¤.¤.¤

"A tomb?" repeated Tsuna, surprised too  
After a moment of hesitation, Enma seemed to come to a decision, and took out an item from around his neck – an item recognized thanks to his sister's description, even thought he didn't say as much.

"A month before the summer holiday, an earthquake went through our Famiglia's island." explained the boy "And it broke Simon Cozarto's tomb, revealing seven rings. Right now they are in their sleeping state, but with the use of Cozarto's blood, they could be awakened..."  
"But... Where would you find the blood of a man four centuries dead?" wondered Tsuna "Isn't there any substitute that can be used?" he sighed "Arg, I'm not the one who knows about things like that! Kaze-chan would probably have found three different solutions in a matter of seconds! Not to talk about Mizuki-san or Hana-chan!"

Enma, visibly surprised about the affirmation, didn't have time answer, as the sixth memory was unleashed with the form of a clear pacifier – the one around Bermuda's neck...  
Giotto was with Cozarto and G, their meeting hidden in the forest to avoid being discovered by Daemon Spade. To the two teens surprise, once more, it was Cozarto that made the suggestion...  
"Why don't we keep quiet about what happened?"

Giotto was just as surprised as them about the idea – and just against it as Tsuna . But the red-head explained himself – telling his friend that he had the feeling Daemon Spade wouldn't be that easy to defeat, and that as long as that man was alive, the Simon's would be Giotto weak point.  
So they would go into hiding, living in the shadows.

The decision was a harsh one, but Cozarto's eyes were clear and showed his resolve – and even if he was condemning the generations to come to the shadows, he didn't back down, because he had faith in his Famiglia, be it present or to come. Knowing he wouldn't win that argument with old friend, Giotto sighed...  
"Fine. But I will make a vow. For as long as the Vongola exist, we will support the Simon from the shadows for eternity!"  
Cozarto smiled in spite of him – because Giotto's resolve too was clear in his eyes.

"In that case, I'll swear too." he said "The Simon Famiglia feel no resentment or bitterness toward the Vongola for this incident. No matter what happens, from now until the end of time, our Famiglia will always be close."  
The two bosses and friends nodded – and suddenly, shadows gathered in the form of black Flames, and a familiar form appeared.

"You've said the words. Now, I must uphold the law, Giotto, Cozarto."  
"It's him" shouted Cozarto  
"Vindice!" nodded Giotto "Or should I call you Bermuda von Veckenstein?"  
The memory ended on that question, and Tsuna and Enma were now looking at Jager and the silent partner on his shoulder with new eyes – because knowing they were powerful, and seeing them in a four hundred year old memory was different...

¤.¤.¤

"So... You were right." admitted Enma "Primo was a good man.. And Cozarto went into hiding from his own will..."  
"But there should have been another solution available!"  
"Perhaps... But you know, I think I can understand his feeling... " answered his friend in a low voice "Because no matter their friendship, he would have been Giotto's weak-point. And that..." he didn't need to finish his sentence – how much the idea of being Tsuna's own weak point disturbed him was clear enough in his eyes  
And if he felt this strongly for a friend he had known only for a few weeks, who knew how it must have felt for his ancestor?

Jager interrupted his thoughts by announcing "The seventh memory is one that is hidden with an item that is still out of reach for now, but we were present. We won't reveal everything, as it is a secret to the Simon's and Vongola's friendship that you must discover by yourselves..."  
"But know that when your ancestors learned that shall their promises be broken, and their heir fight, the loser's Famiglia would be imprisoned forever within the Vendicare Prison, they asked for those memories to be shared after each battle. And that, shall your friendship be renewed after viewing those memories, then the pact would be reset, and the losers freed." completed Bermuda

Enma felt weak at hearing the punishment his Famiglia and Tsuna's had nearly encountered, and nearly slipped to the ground, only to be helped by Tsuna.  
"Now that the memories have been shared..." said Jagger "Are you ready to deal with the man that has been trying to destroy the friendship between your Famiglia's for centuries?"  
"The man... Do you mean..."

"Kozato Enma, your Famiglia's member Katou Julie is currently being possessed by one Daemon Spade, who has stubbornly held onto life for centuries, and still view the alliance, even as hidden as it was, as a weakness in the way of Vongola's greatness." announced Jager "Fortunately, the mind meddling he has done on you and the rest of your Famiglia's is mostly gone by now, the friendship between Simon's and Vongola's stronger than him, once more."

"But what can we do against a man that has kept living for centuries?" protested the Simon's boss weakly, overwhelmed by the idea – yet wanting to free his friends  
"Start by telling us what he was plotting with your Famiglia." suggested Tsuna "As much as we Vongola enjoy your company, it is evident came to Namimori with an ulterior motive."  
Enma blushed – like the other, taken by the idea that the Vongola were arrogant ponce, he had been so sure they would never guess at their true intentions... But of course, they had been blinded by Julie's – no Daemon Spade's – sweet and poisoned words...

¤.¤.¤

"The Vongola Sin." he finally admitted  
Tsuna had to think a few seconds before he remembered – the Sin was an artifact handed down from one boss to the next ever since Primo.  
A small phial of blood.  
Suddenly, he understood "Cozarto's blood..."

His friend merely nodded meekly. Tsuna didn't even hesitate – the decision could have seemed hasty for any other, but he knew the Vongola X would understand.  
"It is yours." he affirmed  
Seeing Enma's stunned and disbelieving look, he shrugged "This is your ancestor's blood, probably even kept just for the option of awakening your inheritance powers." he said easily "Besides, what's more important is to free your Famiglia and defeat Daemon Spade."

Enma nodded – then his eyes widened "Daemon Spade is trying to push us to a fight... Why don't we do just that but on our terms! I can explain the situation discreetly to the rest of the Famiglia if they are ready to hear the truth, which shouldn't be that hard, because they have all started to question what we know about the Vongola after meeting the Vongola X..." he rushed "So we stage the fights, with the memories unleashed, so that Daemon Spade has to reveal himself when he understand Giotto tricked him!" he deflated "Well... hopefully..."

[ **Hidden** **Goal complete!** +50 000XP  
 **Goal update:** Free the non-possessed Simon's from their mind control before the Inheritance Ceremony: 1/6  
gain their cooperation for Kozato Enma's plan: 0/5]

 **[Level up!** Sawada Tsunayoshi is now Specialty Level 16  
 _+2SP]_

"You have the right idea." said Jager "According to Daemon Spade behavior, realizing that his schemes have been defeated will drive him mad, and make him throw his cover."  
"But how can we free Julie?"  
"That is something the Vongola Shadow should easily achieve." said Bermuda with distaste  
Tsuna nodded – indeed that did sound like something Kazami would be able to achieve – or if she couldn't, the Mystic team should be able to find something...

¤.¤.¤

"Did you have something else planned, beyond getting Cozarto Sin's?"  
"Enma was blushing once again, and mumble "Taunt you into following us to our Famiglia's Island to battle and defeat you, thus regaining our honor. It sound so idiotic now that I know the truth..."  
"With the true story forgotten, and Daemon Spade making us sounds like monsters, it was understandable..."  
"There is something else..." hesitated Enma, deciding it was better to empty his sack now "Another reason we all hate the Vongola."  
"Tell me."

"My parents and sister... They were killed by the the Vongola under my eyes."  
Tsuna's eyes widened with horror, and Enma continued "I don't think I'll be able to forgive the precedent generation just yet, but your generation I consider friends."  
"I'm.. having a hard time imagining anyone from those I know killing people without any reason, and I don't see what reason they could have to kill allies..." slowly said Tsuna "But then again, I don't know a lot of people from Nono's generation. But if I can find anything about this, I promise I will..."  
Enma smiled weakly.

Years after, he still had nightmares about that night, where he was left alone and lost all his family to man's madness. Yet he knew that Tsuna wasn't lying – even if it was something damning against the Vongola, he would tell him.  
Because Tsuna knew that the past of the Vongola was covered in blood, and wanted to change that on his own terms and with his own Famiglia.

The Vongola power would be well used by that boy, of that, Enma was sure.

* * *

"We have three weeks before the Inheritance Ceremony." summed Hana later that day, after Tsuna had related his meeting with the Vindice and Simon Boss "The Mystic team is ready to finish the ritual for Fon's Vongola Kiba this week-end, and Collenelo's next weekend."  
"Apparently, the shock of seeing the memories of our ancestors was enough to free Enma-kun from Daemon Spade's influence." continued Tsuna, smiling at that fact "And he will work to free the rest of his comrades with us."

"We'll fight during the week following the Inheritance Ceremony. Enma-kun will pretend that he tricked Tsu-nii into giving the Vongola Sin and have provoked us into following to their island. Their, we'll have a fight a day, with Daemon Spade one's last." explained Kazami  
"But the battle wont be tricked. Lose or win Enma-kun want a fair fight, and I agree." continued Tsuna, everyone agreeing with him – they were all pretty sure they'd beat the other Famiglia easily, not as a boast, but because of all the fighting they had done in the future and while preparing for this quest

Still, they enjoyed the Simon's presence in Namimori, and it should be interesting fights, given as they had unknown Flames...

"So..." said Souichi, fire in his eyes "Since there is a fight coming... Let's talk about goodies!"  
"Here he goes..." sighed Gokudera, more amused than annoyed  
"Because since Tsuna said this thing about powering up the Simon's rings with Cozarto's blood..."

"Well it's not like we could get our hand on Giotto's blood..." mused Hana "But I guess something could be done with Tsuna's blood?"  
"Blood ritual aren't easy." cautioned Kiba "But it could work..."  
"And well, didn't Talbot said he would check on the rings in the near future?"  
"Well he did say it." admitted Kazami "But he is a tengu, so near future may as well mean within the next ten year or so..."

"So we'll do our own things in the meantime." concluded Souichi "I've got two ideas concerning these blood rituals... Of course, the Tech and Mystic teams will have to work together..."  
"Get on with it!" grumbled Gokudera  
"Since the Simon were using the blood of their boss to power up their rings, I wondered if we couldn't do something like that with both Tsuna-kun and Kaze-chan's blood as basis, as they are our sky."

"It should be possible." nodded Kazami, already thinking about what she knew about blood rituals, Kiba agreeing silently – and Padfoot on her head yipping his agreement too  
"As for the second idea... Well I know that wizard's familiar can be blood-bound, so why not do just that with our animal boxes?" his hands were moving wildly as he explained his idea "The box would be locked to only one person after that, but it also should be more powerful as it would be fully attuned to said person!"

"This is a really good idea." approved Kiba "A mix between Flame-based technology and magical blood ritual!"  
"And we've lost the geeks..." sighed Tsuna-kun, a smile belying his words – the fighters around him laughed merrily, as for said geeks they fortunately for him hadn't heard

¤.¤.¤

Enma was trying to hide his nerves by playing with Padfoot, that had for once left Kazami's arms to find him during the lunch hour, while waiting for Adelheid's reaction.  
It had taken most of the lunch hour to retell her all of the memories shared by the Vindice, and the decisions made during the meeting; their lunches were laying on the side, forgotten, and the girl was silent, visibly still processing all of what she'd just heard.

He'd made the decision to talk to Adelheid first – because despite her scary attitude toward outsiders, she was the heart of their Famiglia, the one that had always been there for him and the others, just like a mother.  
A few meters away, he could see Tsuna, alone for once, who was playing with an animal too – and used as he was to the Vongola X strangeness, Enma wasn't even surprise to see that it wasn't a regular cat or dog but a badger...

The young mafioso was there as a mental support, as he had been told that Enma would use this hour to inform his right hand of all he had learned – yet far away enough that he could hear what the Simon were saying, in order to help Adelheid relax.  
Finally, after a long sigh, Adelheid seemed to have come to a conclusion – a conclusion hard enough coming from her, who was the closest to Julie.  
"As much as I don't want to, this story you're telling me is probably true." a small smile "I'm still a bit wary of the Vongola, but if you're willing to put your faith in them, then I'll do it too."

 **[Goal update:** Free the non-possessed Simon's from their mind control before the Inheritance Ceremony: 2/6  
gain their cooperation for Kozato Enma's plan: 1/5]

"Thanks, Adelheid."

"Now tell your friend to come sit with us. He looks as idiotic as you, playing with a pet at school! I don't understand how Hibari-san stands it!"  
"Kyoya-kun likes small animals." explained Tsuna  
"A badger is hardly a small pet." frowned Adelheid "And I didn't even know they could be tamed."  
"Ah, but Mamoru isn't a pet, he's my partner." corrected Tsuna with a smile that was echoed on Enma's face

As for Adelheid, she was eying the young Vongola with suspicion and finally asked "You know, the Vindice aren't known for their benevolence, so I really don't think they decided to come and share these memories by themselves..."  
Tsuna didn't falter – both Kyoya, Hana and his sister had speculated that this girl would guess at their involvement.  
"My sister have a gift." he answered "A gift that made it painfully clear to her that all of your mind were tempered with. So we went thought the Vongola and CEDEF archive, hoping to find something about your Famiglia that would help."

"But since Giotto erased any trace of our presence..."  
"We didn't find anything." nodded Tsuna "Except vague mentions in his private correspondence." he shrugged "Then the next logical step was to find another organization that existed at the time of Giotto who could have heard of you."  
"And you just went to the Vindice?" Adelheid was paling just thinking about it "Your Famiglia is completely insane, Tsuna-san."

"It was a gamble." he admitted easily "But Kaze-chan came through even better than we hoped for, and so they decided to declare the pact void as long as you were controlled."  
"Why go through the trouble?" asked Adelheid "Visibly you already were expecting us to be acting against you."  
"But we like your Famiglia!" protested Tsuna "And apparently we've been friend for centuries! It would have been just sad to let it end like this!" a shrug "And if we couldn't even help our friends, how are we supposed to change the mafia world?"

Adelheid eyes widened – and for the first time, she could understand a bit of the reason why the Vongola X had unified behind the twins.

After all, if they were wiling to go to such length for newly made friends, who was she to say they would fail at their goal? For the first time in years, the girl was actually interested int the whole mafia's future, rather than just her Famiglia's.  
Because she was curious to see what kind of madness would be sown by the Vongola X.

Somehow, she was sure it would be a good change for the stuffy, stuck in the precedent century, organization.  
"Tell me more about the plan." she asked  
Tsuna and Enma shared a smile, and Padfoot jumped out of the red-head boy arms, his work done – and back to Kazami.  
After all, it had been nearly an hour since he'd last saw her, which was, according to his puppy mind, far too much...

* * *

By the time the last weekend before the Inheritance Ceremony came by, their Life Quest Goal had been met and updated...

 **[Goal update:** defeat Daemon Spade  
 **Bonus goal 1:** win the battles against the Simon's : 0/7  
 **Bonus goal 2:** free Katou Julie from Demon Spade]  
 _ **Bonus Reward:**_ _+50 000XP per goal completed, unlocks Earth Flame entry in the Grimoire upon completion of Goal 1 and Alliance System upon completion of Goal 2]_

The Tech and Mystic team's had also worked hard, and all animal boxes had been updated to blood-bound items, which made all of their partners more powerful and locked said boxes to each personally – and really, they weren't boxes anymore, as the Tech Team had decided that the items weren't all that practical and the animal boxes were used far too often to be in such a constraining form.

As such, the secondary boxes that were mainly weapons since with their inventory they hardly needed storage boxes, were still in box shape, but the animal boxes were now easy to access jewelries that just had to come into contact with a Flame activated ring to unleash their tenant – the first idea of creating only rings had been vetoed by the girls, as said rings would have been bulky and as such were considered far too tacky and conspicuous.

The last thing left was as such to update the Flame rings themselves.

After numerous hours spent in old tomes, consulting with Mizuki via the latest Vox and lengthy arithmancy calculation to ensure the rings wouldn't be damaged, they had come with a ritual to enhance all of the rings at the same time.  
The temple site would be used yet again, as the ley lines, even when not directly accessed, gave an impressive natural boost to any magical ritual done there, and the blood of both Tsuna and Kazami had been drawn, as the Mystic team had determined that as both were their Sky and had Vongola blood, it would only empower more the ritual.

While not present, Mizuki had sent her Moon Ring for the ritual via the latest Vox model, and Lavande had decided to come, the CEDEF woman being interested by the way the Vongola X were mixing magic and Flame technology together.

Most of the Vongola X were present too, even though they didn't really need to – the ritual had been calibrated so that only one of each Flame type had to be present in the ritual circle, twins excluded. The role had such been given to the guardians, with Chrome and Mukuro sharing the same spot just as Kazami and Tsuna did.  
Kiba had just finished drawing the circle with a mix of the twins blood when an old man – or rather, a familiar old tengu disguised as a human – made his apparition and promptly got rid of his disguise.

¤.¤.¤

"Eh!" he laughed "I was coming as I'd felt the rituals with the fangs and wanted to see one but I see you're doing something different this time." with that, he looked at the ritual circle, where Hana was placing the rings "A blood related powering ritual?" he commented "With that those rings will only be able to be used by Vongola affiliated people you realize?"  
"We _are_ all members of the Vongola X." said Kyoko with a smile "So it's not a problem. It's even better, as it ensure people won't be able to use our creation against us."

The tengu smiled wildly, visibly amused "Well thought! I knew keeping an eye on you all would be entertaining!" he affirmed, before sniffing a bit "So, you're using the twins blood?"  
A nod from most of the Mystic Team.  
"You know, I have a bit of blood left over from Giotto." he said as if it wasn't a big deal "He said to give it back to the Vongola when I felt them ready..." he mused "It's not a lot, barely enough to successfully modify the seven Vongola Rings..."

"But if we add a second layer to our ritual, it should be more than enough." added Hana, eyes widening "We could even throw in Kazami and Mizuki's ring!"  
"I can see why it would be useful to add Kaze-chan's ring, but why mine?" asked the Fae who was following the ritual via Vox from Britain "I'm not a fighter."

"Precisely for that." said Hana with a smile "You aren't a fighter, but you're our main advisor Mizuki-san, and an essential part of the Vongola X. I don't see why the other Boss didn't have a personal advisor like you, someone who could give precious advise and a very different take on any matter, partly thanks to your wizarding background. As a matter of fact, I think the Moon Guardian position should be made official and always be held by someone not purely from Mafia background!"  
Reborn nodded thoughtfully, as the one who was the most Mafia-like of the Vongola X, he could see the point Hana was making.

"Hana-san's right." he said, making the intelligent girl smile a bit proudly – after all the baby-sized tutor wasn't afraid to point out idiotic ideas, so just agreeing with someone already was a good compliment coming from him "After all, we have Lavande as another proof that someone with a different background works well. And the CEDEF are advisor, but they don't work that closely with the Boss usually, so an official Guardian having this position would be good... And contrary to the bambina's position that could be held by an official Guardian if he had the aptitude to take on such an ungrateful job without being led astray by the power, it would be best held by a non-fighter..."

"Then we'll make it official in a few days." said Tsuna with a resolute smile "After all, inheriting with only the Guardians recognized by the older generations would have been strange... Our Guardians are the Day Squad and Night Pack, and I don't care what the rest of the Mafia have to say about it!"  
"Let's do this." agreed Reborn, surprising the young Decimo to be, who thought the Arcobaleno, being the one that made them learn all about the Famiglia's traditions would have been hard to convince – seeing this, said Arcobaleno explained "The Vongola X will change the Mafia world. Why not start right now rather than later?"  
Tsuna answered with a blinding smile.

"Let's make a statement to the whole mafia world!" agreed loudly Gokudera

¤.¤.¤

This new decision made rather suddenly, under the Tengu's amused eyes, the Mystic team was sheepishly turning back toward him "Will you give it to us, then? Primo's blood?"  
"I will." agreed the yokai, taking out a small phial from his large mantle "For the Arcobaleno is right, and you youngster will usher a new and much needed dawn on the mafia world, which I think is something all the hidden worlds will benefit from."

Rather than giving the phial, he went to the ritual circle, and rearranging the rings, soon created a whole new circle within it, where only the nine Vongola Rings were put – all that under the awed eyes of all those who had a basic grounding in ritual magic, as he had done it without even seeming to think about all the complicated calculation needed to modify a ritual like that, something even Kazami wasn't able to do so easily.  
Which was understandable, as the tengu was centuries old and this was what he did for a living, but no less impressive.

Ritual amended, he turned back to the starry eyed teens, amused and a bit smug at the younster's admiration "There, that should do it. Be warned that the ten Vongola Rings will each test your resolve and Flames once again."  
"We'll be ready." acknowledged Chrome resolutely as the nine of them stepped into the circle to their positions

With that, they ignited their Flames, esoteric symbols lightning up in turn and power steadily rising within the circle until all of the Flame had merged into one dark red-orange Flame curling along the lines of the blood drawing, hiding the rings from sight.  
When the ritual had run it's course, and the magic and Flames saturating the air finally started to lessen, the rings of the outer layer were finally visible again, each still slightly alight with it's Flame type – and sometimes with two Flames, as they had managed to create dual-Flame rings, but no more, as the rings became unstable when three Flame stone were set in...

When they started to take and share the rings, everyone was surprised to realize that the rings were warm from the left-over power, but not uncomfortably so – and that within the Flame gem that were set into the the ring, the Vongola coat-of-arm was visible, as if etched.  
"It's beautiful." mumbled Hana, even the serious girl not able to deny it

Then, the inner circle cleared up, and the new Vongola Rings appeared.

Or rather, what would be the new Vongola Rings, as for now, they were nothing more than raw black ore with crystals of the appropriate Flame type.  
While the Day Squad and Night pack each went to his rock, Kyoko took what would be the Moon Ring and, with another of the new ring to cover all of Mizuki's Flame affinity, sent them over via the Vox system.

¤.¤.¤

Without even planning it, all ten of them – even Mizuki in Britain – ignited they Flames at the same time, power humming around them.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! A New Generation!  
Goal:** Personalize the Vongola Rings to fit the X Generation  
 **Bonus Goal:** Personalize the Vongola Guardian System to fit the X Generation  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, all Vongola X gain **X Generation** Perk (sometimes all you need is a smile to gain new allies) (+5%Charisma)  
 **Bonus Goal Reward:** +100 000XP, new Ring System unlocked]  
 **[Level up!** You are now Specialty Level 20!  
 _+5Agility, +3Luck, +2Charisma  
+8SP, +2PP, +5CP]_  
 **[Level up!** Padfoot is now level 35!  
 _+2Intelligence, +1Strength  
+13SP, +3PP, +7CP]_

"Interesting..." muttered Talbot, before explaining "I expected that the rings form would be lost, yet it isn't..."  
"What do you mean?" asked Souichi curiously  
"Well since the rings were reforged by and for you, I expected them to each take a form you would be more at ease with. Yet because you've made the rings into a symbol for all of the Vongola X, none of you even thought of something else than a ring." a smile "I'll look forward to what you'll do to the mafia world, young Vongola. See you next week!"

And with that, the tengu was gone.

"I guess he'll be at the Inheritance Ceremony, then." casually said Takeshi  
"This will make heads turn." smiled Reborn "After all, Talbot has a standing invite within all Vongola allied families for important events but he rarely takes advantage of it."  
"So, we're ready then?" asked Chrome  
"A bit of training with our improved rings and partner, and we'll be as ready as we can be." nodded Bianchi seriously – it would be after all, their first real foray into the mafia, their first statement as a Famiglia

Rings equipped, the Vongola X left the old temple, ready to take on the mafia world.  
They never saw the golden kitsune watching them from the temple's roof, an old tengu by his side, both having a small smile on their lips...

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami speLV20:**

Strength: 32(48)  
Agility: 130(228)  
Endurance: 32(40)  
Intelligence: 67(104)  
Wisdom: 102(133)  
Charisma:39(53)  
Luck: 56(73)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 448/1430  
Dam/ F Dam: 398/425  
Speed/ F Speed: 688/398  
Critic/ F Critic: 526/478  
Def/ F Def: 128/209


	20. XIX Inheritance Arc 4

Hi! Sorry for the delay I really didn't see how to go about for the fights... then I realized that of course everything was different, since the Simon's main goal in life had just changed - as such they weren't sure of themselves and full of righteous anger against the Vongola.  
Which meant they couldn't fight with the same rage against them as in the manga. And it takes out the epic side of the fights, I think. Since it's just friends fighting really...  
But they'll still be angry against Daemon Spade, and that won't be a friendly fight!  
And of course, you'll notice that a lot of info that should have come during the Rainbow Curse Arc are already present, since the situation has been changing little biy little.  
So of course, things will only more and more different...

* * *

The Iron Fort had opened his doors for all influentials and allied Famiglia's in the biggest event in years, and the front lawn of the elegant Italian manor was filled with arriving mafioso from all over the world.

The safety for such a huge event was a complicated balance between not insulting the volatile temper of important guests and scanning as much as possible said guests in order to avoid any last minute attempt on either generation of the Vongola Bosses.  
Which would happen anyway, like each time – by this point, it was nearly traditional between mafiosi to try to kill each other at important events, even if it failed. Most of the time...

In other words, it was a nightmare for the head of the safety detail, who was none other than Superbi Squalo himself, cutting short to all the rumors that said that the new Varia leader wasn't trusted anymore by the Vongola Nono.  
Of course, no one out of the Famiglia had any right to know that said rumors had been true for a time, and that the shark and his teammates still were under heavy scrutiny from the ninth' generation Guardians and the CEDEF higher up – and that this was their big chance to make a complete comeback, something the Varia as a whole dearly needed as their position as the top assassination squad was nearly lost with the debacle of the Ring Battles...

The guests had started calling in at nine in the morning, and in the hour that had gone by since, no less than thirteen would-be killers had been spotted and neutralized, proving once more that Varia Quality couldn't be fooled by low-level grunts – and even if he was, like usual, spewing a nearly constant torrent of insults at his men, the truth was Squalo was quite proud of them...

The shark had been somewhat ambivalent toward the tenth generation after they had been taken in custody by Nono's Guardians. In the end, and against all odds, it was seeing Xanxus alive again in their memories from the alternate future that made his, and the rest of the Varia's mind.  
Because for all that it had been bittersweet to see the man he had, once upon a time, decided to follow, it had also confirmed that as a loser of the Ring Battles, _that_ Xanxus wasn't anymore the force of nature they had all admired, but – despite all of his, and their alternate self protestations – a tamed beast.  
And it could be seen as strange, but for him, and the other Varia, they thought that their proud boss was far better dead than leashed.

Nono had been afraid that the memories of what could have been would reignite their bitterness toward the Vongola X – and most of all, the Shadow, Sawada Kazami. But it did precisely the opposite. After that, the Varia worked even harder to take back their reputation of excellency and the trust they needed to do their job...  
And now, as Squalo saw the two limousines smoothly stopping in front of the alley to let out the Vongola X, he was surprised to feel not even a bit of bitterness – but rather, interest.

Today was the brats big day, and somehow he just knew that they would surprise the mafiosi assembled just as much as they had surprised the Varia months ago.  
This would be worth seeing.

¤.¤.¤

The first out of the cars, as tradition required, weren't member of the tenth but of the ninth generation who were ready to vouch for them. Silence fell upon the garden, everyone curious to see who volunteered him or herself to introduce the new generation of Vongola to the mafiosi present.

Mutters started anew as Lavande Bruno, number three of the CEDEF just behind Lal Mirch and Andrea De Luca himself were the one to step out of one the two limousine. Squalo barely refrained himself from snorting – after all, he'd seen the recording of the underworld arena, and the idea that the little Shadow had ensnared the famous assassin was just too funny.  
Still, he made a mental note to set an appointment with the man that was without any doubt up to Varia Quality and could be the link they needed to work with the X Generation.

Out of the limousine, stepped out a small army of mainly teens, with some well-know faces – Poison Bianchi, Lancia, Ranking Prince Fuuta... With those people as the main body of the new generation, Squalo could just about feel the curiosity of all the mafiosi rising.  
The unArmy and Alien Force took their place left and right of the second limousine, and the mafiosi were reduced to gossiping girls as a tall, elegant silhouette stepped out of it as main voucher for the Guardians and new Boss.

After all, it was impossible not to recognize Renato Sinclair himself – and after all the work he did to erase his identity from the world, his presence was one heavy statement.  
Once out of the limousine, he stepped back enough to give space for those not yet out, and as was usual called out each of the Guardians out by name and affinity to present them to the assembly.

Each Guardian was wearing a tailored black suit with a dress shirt underneath in their own Flame color, and like the rest of their generation, a silky armband with a coat of arm – and it was becoming clear to the mafiosi assembled that there were four different coat of arms – and surprisingly, two different among the Guardians.  
The new generation was coming to this Ceremony more than ready, it was evident enough – and appreciated by the old generation, who was getting the proof that Nono's gamble of choosing a Japanese teenager ignorant of their world had paid off.

The last two Guardians were a surprise to all present – because there shouldn't be eight Guardians, and the second Mist and unknown Moon in her grey dress shirt were one more impossible feat to add to the youngest Vongola Boss.  
Then, the Boss and his Shadow were announced, both wearing the orange dress shirt designing them as Sky in a different tint – lighter for the boy twin, darker for the girl twin.

And even thought rumors had already started months ago about the Sky twins, seeing them officially confirmed at the Inheritance Ceremony was still a big event – so big that people nearly miss Renato Sinclair slipping back into Reborn's form and jumping onto Kazami's shoulder, confirming yet another two rumor in one moment.

Yes, Squalo had been right – this would be a Ceremony to remember...

¤.¤.¤

Within the crowd of Famiglia, the Simon were barely holding on their nerves – thankfully, not provoking any suspicion from Daemon's part as he thought it was merely the idea of starting the fight against the Vongola that was affecting them.  
Soon enough, they were herded into the ballroom with the rest of the mafiosi – and Tsuna and Kazami, Guardians forming a half-circle around them, were facing Nono and his own men. Then, one man came, holding a velvet cushion upon which rested a dark wooden box, within which was a small phial with an elaborate silver cork.

Vongola's Sin.

And something unexpected happened – as before Nono could bestow the Sin upon Tsuna, the heavy doors of the ball room opened loudly, and an old silhouette, legendary among the mafiosi if rarely seen, made it's way toward the two Vongola generation facing each other.

"Sorry to interrupt Nono, but I'm afraid the Decimo doesn't need to shoulder this Sin anymore."  
"What do you mean?" politely asked Timoteo Vongola – after all, he may be the current Boss of the Vongola, this was a man who had known the first Vongola Boss  
"When Primo left this Sin to Secundo, he came to me and gave me the Penalty to this Sin." announced Talbot, the old eccentric man looking out of place in the middle of all the mafiosi, yet their respect evident "And asked of me to find the generation of Vongola that would be worthy of his dreams." a small, empty phial looking a lot like the one holding the Sin was in his hand – and all the Vongola X recognized it

"This is..."  
"The phial that held Giotto's blood." nodded the tengu hidden as a human to the young Decimo "aye." turning back to Timoteo "I've already passed Primo's Penalty to his latest heir," he announced "As the new Vongola Rings will attest to... Well, come on, Decimo, Shadow, show us your Inheritance!"

At this, the twins and their Guardians understood what the old crafter wanted – and all of them presented their hand, the heavy, yet beautiful rings standing out.  
"Then what is to become of the Sin?" asked Timoteo, still surprised to see the new shape the rings had taken  
"It is to be given back to it's true owner... And as luck would have it, he and his Famiglia are here today..." smiled Talbot, as the mafiosi started to glance around, wondering whom the venerable old man could be talking about

As for the Vongola X and Simon, all were stunned by this unexpected interference which was both useful and troublesome. Talbot himself given back the Sin to the Simon was good, as all mafiosi would accept his word when he said they were the true owner of the phial – but it also broke their plan of orchestrating a fight for the phial.  
The twins shared a glance, then another one with Enma – and without words, the plan was amended...

"Step forward, Simon Decimo, and accept the Sin of the Vongola just as the Vongola Decimo accepted the Simon's Penalty."  
And Enma stepped forward toward his friend, his Guardians behind him – in the middle of the stunned looks of the other mafiosi, all of them so used to write off their Famiglia as small and useless...

Tsuna took the small phial that was the cause of the event, and turned to his friend "It is a Talbot says, it is time for the Simon to regain was was once their. I look forward to what you'll do with it."  
"Shall we test it?" asked Enma with a smile "On our family island in a week, let's have a guardian tournament."  
"Let's." accepted Tsuna with a smile

With that, the ceremony, part with the Sin over, was back on – mainly with some grand speech from Nono, followed by the new generation being sworn in.  
Meanwhile, Julie – or rather, Daemon Spade – was frowning and asked under his breath "What was this about, Enma? Why are you playing buddy with those killers!"  
"Don't be stupid." chastised Adelheid immediately "In this context any hostile word would have painted us as the bad guys."  
"So what!"

"So even if we destroy the Vongola, if in the end they are the victim and not the bad guys finally brought to justice, what's the point?" asked Enma with a pointed look  
Daemon Spade didn't answer – for of course, he didn't care about the Simon's Famiglia reputation, but he couldn't tell them that, not yet anyway.  
At least, he reflected, the brat – surprisingly – had been intelligent enough to rise to the young Vongola declaration of wanting to see what would be done with the Sin.

The two Famiglia would fight, just as he had orchestrated.

¤.¤.¤

The Inheritance Ceremony, after Talbot unexpected appearance, was followed by a garden party that took most of the afternoon and was directly followed by a buffet and a ball in the Iron Fort.  
If there was one thing mafiosi knew how to do, it was enjoying life's luxuries, and the Vongola grand event was a testament to that.

The Vongola X official entry in the mafia underworld had been perfect, reflected Squalo – and if the brats had been good back then, they were even better now.  
Because their proficiency in fight and intelligence was now completed by a keen understanding of the way things worked in the underworld that made them all the more dangerous.  
Seeing the newly named Decimo opening the ball with his twin – which was a strange and stunning picture of power – he saw an occasion he couldn't miss.  
And Superbi Squalo was known for his strategic mind for good reasons – one of those being he had an uncanny instinct on which occasion could be used to his advantage, even if it was a dangerous move.

Such a dangerous move as the one he made, by extending his hand first for the second dance with the newly named Shadow.

The girl could refuse him in front of everybody – and doing so would completely shatter the already fragile reputation of the Varia, seeing as he was their current leader. But his instincts were screaming at him that **now** was the moment to restore the Varia's reputation, by tying them to the newest Vongola generation – and the girl, surprising as always, merely inclined her head in acceptance, stopping the motion her brother had started to prevent him from approaching her further.  
With a nod, her brother let her in the shark's arms and went to find Kyoko for his second dance.

"That was a bold move." Kazami noted idly while following Squalo's movements around the ballroom with ease – even if he didn't really enjoy such gathering, the swordsman still knew how to behave in those, and as such was, of course quite proficient in ballroom dancing  
"Necessary, rather." he corrected, before announcing – even if she most certainly already knew "I've received memories of your stint in the alternate future."

"Do you resent me?" she asked – and Squalo was surprised to see genuine curiosity rather than concern, regret, or even apathy  
" **That** Xanxus was a leashed beast, not the man I followed."  
"Better dead than tamed." she commented – and behind the idle tone, he could see she truly understood, which didn't really surprised him, not after the insight he'd had on the Night Pack during those memories

After all within the Vongola X, the Night Pack were the closest to Xanxus and the Varia way of living.

"And now?" she asked after a few second of silence  
"Now I need to rebuild the Varia's influence."  
"You know of our goal."  
"Our world is too corrupt to be completely cleansed. There will always be people to kill."  
She nodded – that much was evident, otherwise there wouldn't be any need for a Shadow like her...

"And you and your men would be ready to work with us?"  
A nod.  
Then, Kazami smiled – a smile so large and brilliant it surprised Squalo, who was rather expecting mistrust or at least, wariness.  
"Then I have a proposition for you!" she affirmed "One you should like!" seeing he was listening, and that the song was soon coming to an end, she explained briefly "The Vongola X have struck a deal with the Vindice, one that entails us taking up their duties on the small fries. It should work well with the Varia qualifications! Us Vongola X have already started this in Asia, but most of us as still school age so our time is limited... I'll be meeting them at the Vendicare Prison next week-end, I'll stop by to talk with you more before."

Squalo nodded – and thought he didn't thank her, for it was not a part of his character, he bowed a bit more deeply than truly needed at the end of the dance...

The next moment, Kazami was swept in the arms of Renato Sinclair, not even surprising the shark who as a hit man was well acquainted with any assassin's possessiveness, as he went back to his fellow Varia member, who were eying him with barely hidden curiosity.  
"So? Was the dance profitable?" asked the Varia Arcobaleno in his own unmistakable way of speaking, a recognizable fang around his neck by his pacifier's side  
"It was."

And it was true – even without having started to work together, he could already feel people looking at the Varia in a different way, speculating at the familiarity that seemed to exist before the head of their organization and the newly declared Shadow.

Superbi Squalo smiled, happier than he had been in months – the Varia were back in business!

¤.¤.¤

Meanwhile, Iemitsu was looking at his children dancing – Kazami with Renato and Tsuna with Kyoko, and smiled bittersweetly.  
"If you could see them, Nana..." he breathed for himself  
"She would be as proud as you are, no doubt. But it is safer for her not to know." answered Lavande unexpected voice – the CEDEF head not having sensed her approaching, too taken in by his children

"She used to know." he unexpectedly admitted to the woman, who turned sharply toward him, stunned "Before the twin were born, she was pregnant a first time." a sigh "Because she knew, she wasn't hidden well enough. Some hit-men found her, and Lal, who was protecting her at the time took care of them... But not fast enough to save the child. She wasn't the same after that, and when she learned she was pregnant again, she begged me to take her memories and hide her and the children from our world for as long as I could..."

Lavande was surprised – which didn't happen all that often when it came to the Sawada family, since she had been their guardian angel for so long – but understood nonetheless.  
Relationship outside of the mafia world weren't easy, and most of the time doomed - her own parents relation had been a testament to that, her witch of a mother unable to accept mafioso in her father, wanting to see only the wizard.  
That Iemitsu, as absentee as he had been, had still managed to have a small place in his civilian family was nothing short of a miracle.

"You should tell them." she finally said, nodding toward the twin "One day or the other, they'll wonder why you keep Nana in the dark."  
Iemitsu nodded in turned, deep in thought, while Lavande, to her surprise, found herself face to face with Andrea, a hand extended toward her – and it was all she could to refrain from blushing, because it had been a long time since anyone had invited her to dance in a brightly decorated ballroom...

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to steal Kaze-chan away." she noted as they twirled on the dance-floor  
"Oh, I will." he assured with a smirk, both amused and predatory "Riling up Renato is too fun to pass up..."  
"Only an assassin find attempted murder fun..." she sighed, rolling her eyes but smiling nevertheless "Does it means you do it only to annoy your mentor?" she went on asking, curious – after all he hadn't known about Reborn the first time he'd flirted with the reincarnated Girl-Who-Lived

"I would steal her if I could." he admitted easily "But she won't be swayed that easily, those two have a way of completing each other I can't compete with." a shrug "So I may as well get my fun out of it."  
"Here I thought you came to Japan just to chase after her!" commented Lavande, surprised by the change of heart of the assassin  
"I did. Even if I can't have her, her brother and her will change the mafia underworld, it would be too bad to miss it, wouldn't it?"

She smiled back her agreement at the roguish grin – and inwardly snorted as at least three daughter of mafia Don seemed to be ready to swoon as they saw him grin; even if he didn't succeed at wooing Kazami, the man still was one the the most sought-after single men of the mafia world, and teenage girl didn't care about his playboy, and far from usurped, reputation.

But womanizing reputation or not, he was right – the twins would change their world, had already started, and it was something she wouldn't want to miss either, something she was proud to be a part of...

* * *

A few hours into the party, Tsuna and Enma managed to slip out of the ballroom to hide in on of the numerous balcony, to confirm the finer details of their plan.  
One week later, the Day Squad and Night Pack were on a ship going toward the small island lost in the middle of the pacific where Cozarto had been stranded and made his home centuries before – and on the island, the Simon were waiting for them, the Sin already used to wake up their rings powers.

The Alien Force and unArmy were back in Japan, with the Alien Force making a stop in Hong Kong to to take care of some Vindice business, as their deal stipulated.

As for Mizuki she went back to Britain – but not before she had shared one surprising discovery with the rest of the Famiglia during the week spent together at the Iron Fort...

"I've found Myrdin's personal diary."  
The bombshell, dropped casually as the Vongola X were ending the day together, stunned everyone for a few long seconds before Padfoot's excited yips rebooted their brain...  
"Congratulation!" gushed Hana, the perspective of new knowledge making her react as other girl would to make up or shopping

"It is in an ancient language," warned Mizuki "One I've never seen before, so translating is far from easy. Thankfully, this language seems to be, at least partly, an ancestor to proto-celtic languages so I have some lead that help translating..."  
"So did you find anything or is it too early to tell?" asked a curious Lavande – even if they didn't find anything useful for their current goals, any knowledge gained would be a new insight into History of an era that was more myths and legend than accurate account

"I _think_ ," said the Fae, putting emphasis on the word "That this is about the Atlante." seeing the shock around her she went on "From what I understand of the small bits I've managed to translate, Myrdin was one of the few survivor of Atlantis' destruction. A destruction brought upon by the Atlante themselves, if I've understood correctly. After the destruction of their civilization, the escapee were of two mind... Some wanted to start anew while the other wanted to mingle with the lesser race to help them progress."  
"Two guess about what Myrdin choose!" laughed Kiba

"He decided to help the lesser species." nodded his mother figure "And by doing this, became the legendary figure of Merlin,helping to shape the magical world as a whole and even attending Hogwarts at nearly seven hundred years. Records of him disappear from our history not long after that, thought I don't know why yet..."

¤.¤.¤

"This is already a lot." stated Kazami, impressed by her friend once more "So, if you're just translating right now, why are you going back to Britain?"  
"I've got a few more leads about other texts written by him. More precisely, a text about the Elementary Flames that caused the destruction of Atlantis..."  
"What are the Elementary Flame?" asked Kiba, surprised at the unknown term  
"No idea." shrugged Mizuki "But...Myrdin's sees to consider the same element as the Celts of old..."

"Air, Water and Earth..." breathed Kazami, eyed widening "So Flame of Air, of Water and of Earth!"  
"Our Flames." understood her brother as she stated it  
"That's what I think." nodded Mizuki "And in the old ways, those three elements were supposed to balance each other, while nowadays only Air Flames are known, with the Simon's as the sole small exception..."  
"A broken balance... And a man probably coming from Atlantis struggling to keep a balance with the Tri-ni-siette. It can't be a coincidence." mused Hana, following the others reasoning

"So... There used to be more different Flame user, and now only the Air one remains?" wondered Tsuna idly "But how does it tie with the destruction of there civilization?"  
"If the Flame powers used to be evenly balanced and these morons did something to destroy that balance, it could have destroyed the whole world, let alone Atlantis." said Kazami with a sigh "For the exact same reason that playing with Ley lines without knowing what you are doing is dangerous: Flames are a natural force, and Nature is stronger than any of us in the end."

"So they destroyed the balance between the three Flames, losing their city, or country to it, then created the Tri-ni-siette to artificially recreate the balance with only Air Flame because they nearly destroyed the Earth and Water Flame?" speculated Kiba  
"That would explain why Kawahira sees it as his duty to maintain the Tri-ni-siette balance. It's his own people fault the thing has to exist, and he's the last!" exclaimed Gokudera

 **[Hidden Life Quest!**  
 **Goal 3 Complete!** +50 000XP  
 **Hidden reward:** Grimoire updated on Elementary Flames]  
 **[Level up!** Padfoot is now level 36! _  
+1SP]_

"Well," commented Mizuki "Seems our theory was _that_ good." a smile "And my work will be all that easier in Britain. I should be back home soon!"  
"And you know," said slowly Kazami, reviewing what she knew about Atlantis' myth "Isn't it quite fitting that the one Flame we haven't yet encountered, and as such is quite possibly extinct, is the Water Flame... And that Atlantis is said to have been destroyed by the sea?"  
"That it is." nodded Mizuki, having also made the connection between the facts "And probably directly linked. Which is why I'm going back to Britain, finding more about this will change History!"

¤.¤.¤

The rest of the week had been calmer, the Vongola X taking in stride Kazami's announcement about involving the Varia with their duties toward the Vindice – a few months earlier they wouldn't have accepted that easily, but with time, and their encounter with the alternate future Varia, they were ready to start anew with the assassination squad.

As such, Kazami, Reborn's by her side like always, had spent the Friday evening at their headquarter – and it had been interesting, to see a bit of the inner working of the organization rather than just their main team out fighting.  
The newly inducted Shadow had explained more about their arrangement with the Vindice, and the Varia main members had admitted that while the simple fact that she had gone and negotiated with the terrors of the mafia world was completely mad, the end result was more than interesting.

As such, the next morning Kazami could announce to the Vindice that the Varia were now included within the Vongola X deal, something that worked just as well for the Vindice as for the Varia themselves – the first having more men ready to take up the "lesser" jobs while the took on the more important ones, the other with the boost in reputation they would gain by working both with the Vongola X and the Vindice.  
Of course, as the Varia were still under Nono's authority, he had been informed of the new arrangement – and wholly approved, as it was a chance for the Varia to start working with the newest generation something all of the older Vongola would eventually have to do...

Arrangement had also been made regarding the guardians tournament, Nono, Iemitsu, and more surprisingly, Squalo all wanting to assist to the fights.  
With Mizuki's help, viewing and recording spheres had been left with them just like during the Ring battles – and learning about the existence of recording of the ring battles, the Varia leader had asked for copies.  
After all, they had been beaten by the Vongola X mainly because they underestimated them, so it could only be useful to view them again without being biased.

And the Varia assassins did pride themselves for their skills, that could always be honed better.  
Understanding and analyzing a loss was but simple logic for them.  
As such, while the two guardian teams of the Vongola X were on their way to Simon's Island, the Varia were all busy reviewing the ring battles, an inactive sphere in easy view – it would activate before each encounter with the allied Famiglia. And in order to avoid the ninth generation rushing to their help, Kazami and Tsuna had explained a bit of the situation, so that they knew that everything was under control.

And the spheres activated, Varia, Nono and CEDEF head each turning toward them...

* * *

"Right on time, Vongola Decimo, Shadow."  
As the two teams beached on the larger beach of the small island, they were greeted by luxurious vegetation, with a large stone stair reminiscent of that of a temple – and on top of the stair, the seven Simon's members.

It was easy to read in Enma's eyes that it didn't sit well with him to play the enemy with his friends – but the plan had been of his making, and with Julie present, he would stick to it.  
"Well, I had to protect my Famiglia's honor, hadn't I?" replied Tsuna in a falsely light tone "After all, you did imply that our Primo was responsible for your Primo's death."

True enough – even if it hadn't when Julie, or rather Daemon Spade, would think of. The way Tsuna worded it, it could have been during the ball, when the two young Boss confirmed the location and time of the fights, when of course it had been with the Vindice had shared memories of a time long gone with them...  
"So, are you the one that called these ominous guard too?" casually asked Reborn

The surprise at the question wasn't faked – and as one, the Simon and Vongola turned toward a cliff, were three looming silhouette were clearly visible...  
"Vindice..." muttered Adelheid "Seems like the guardians of the underworld have come to witness our revenge against you Vongola!" she mouthed off, getting back on track first  
"We have come to complete the oath between Cozarto and Giotto." stated Jagger "The friendship between the founder of the two Famiglia was so strong that it was deemed that they never would fight. And shall the Vongola and Simon fight, then the loser will be imprisoned within the Vendicare forever."

"Well then," stated coldly Enma, inwardly shuddering "let's get started then."  
"We shall come when the losers are clearly determined."  
"And how will you choose the loser?" asked Tsuna warily  
"You must stake your pride in your battles." answered the tall Vindice

With that, the three silhouette disappeared in black flames, and Enma's announced "This is our family sacred land, follow the path and we'll meet. Each battle will be fought with our pride at stake!"  
"So be it." nodded Tsuna  
The next moment, the Simon were gone – and Day Squad and Night Pack were starting their long long climb. Soon, the beach where they landed had been replaced by a luxuriant forest, and the stairs were replaced by a stone path.

¤.¤.¤

Just when they hit the third hour of their trek, Kazami's senses warned her – and a moment later, most of them were able to feel the energies infusing the vegetation around them.  
Their first opponent had arrived.  
Soon, the leaves started to tremble around them, and as they stumbled upon a large clearing, they were twirling around them, leading them toward the one controlling them.

"We are alone." were Kazami's firsts words  
In front of them, Aoba Koyo relaxed slightly "Good." he smiled, "I wouldn't want to have to keep up appearances while fighting."  
"Let's have an extreme fight!" proclaimed loudly Ryohei – and nobody tried to dissuade him  
After all, it was but logical – both boys were boxing fanatics, even though the Sun Guardian had started learning other disciplines recently, and got along better.

"I will fight with my pride as boxer!" loudly proclaimed Koyo  
"Then I will fight with my extreme pride as an unarmed fighter!" shouted back the other, surprising him – and seeing his friend surprise "I can't claim to be exclusively a boxer, Koyo-kun, I am an extreme fighter for the Vongola X and I wont insult you by restraining myself!"  
"Good!" approved the other and with a move, the plants moved around them, thorny bushes creating an arena for the fight "We'll fight within this arena until we can't go on!"

Ryohei merely nodded as an answer, calling "Tusk! Cambio Forma!"  
Instead of the cestus he'd had in the future, his whole outfit was influenced by the words, pants of heavy leather tapped into combat boots, reinforced cestus coming up to his elbows, a single tusk on a leather lace around his neck and the armband of the Day Squad proudly displayed on his left arm. His Flames were ignited with a thought, burning brightly around him.  
In front of him, Koyo too had been changed when activating his ring powers, dark green Flames looking like leaves around him, and metal reinforcement appearing on his legs and arms.

On a silent signal, both unarmed fighters jumped toward each other, fist against fist.  
For a few moment, they were fighting without Flames, then suddenly, the green Flames were twirling around Ryohei, blocking him from Koyo while the other could still attack through them. After dodging a few time, the Sun Guardian threw caution to the wind, and replied back, fist going through the wall of leaves...  
"You shouldn't have done that!" warned Koyo "My Flames make each leaf as sharp as a razor edge!"

But Ryohei merely grinned, Sun Flames flashing around his cestus – and repairing any damage done faster than it could appear. With each ring now in tune with them, the Vongola X had truly grown tremendously.  
Not expecting this, Koyo barely dodged in time.  
As for Ryohei, having declared he wouldn't hold back, he pressed on through the leaves, cuts appearing on his arms and torso but soon disappearing, and a first tusk grew back on his left cestus, small and blood read – and his next punch leashed a a shock-wave of bright yellow Flames, sending Koyo tumbling against the thorny edges of the arena.

¤.¤.¤

"Each new tusk gives him a ten percent increase in power." explained Tsuna for Kazami, as they had mainly trained in team since they upgraded the rings "And each tusk appears when he sustains damages."  
"With the regeneration boost he choose as his Tiers One Perk, he can takes much more damages than anyone else." understood easily his sister "A truly frightening combination."  
"And very fitting of Ryohei." commented Reborn with an amused smile

Koyo had sustained heavy damages from the attack, but wasn't knocked out yet.  
Getting his bearing back, he discarded his glasses "It seems I was still underestimating you." he commented "And for that I'm sorry. But from now on, I'll be fighting full force!"  
And in a dash, he was on Ryohei.

"What is this!" breathed Tsuna "In one glancing blow another tusk has already appeared! This kind of damages is absolutely disproportionate!"  
True, the blow, who hadn't seemed all that heavy, had still incapacitated Ryohei's left arm, and even if his regeneration was visibly at work, the fact that it took so much time heal meant this simple attack had at least broken a bone!

Curious, Reborn picked up the discarded glasses – and his eyes widened as he announced "These are dark."  
"Clearly, he was using them as an handicap." commented Gokudera  
"Was he?" couldn't help but protest Tsuna, his intuition disagreeing  
"Or was it rather a protection for him?" muttered Kazami in echo

"What do you mean?" asked Takeshi, not seeing what the three of them were guessing at  
"Look at Koyo-san's movements."  
Observing the two fighter a few moments, Takeshi was starting to see the problem.  
Since he'd discarded his glasses, the Forest Flames user movements were growing steadily simpler, and more rushed.  
Oh, each blow, even glancing, was still taking a heavy toll on Ryohei, but the speed and precision advantage that Koyo had gained without his glasses were rapidly disappearing, while the Day Squad fighter was healing.

"He's rushed by time." understood the Rain Guardian  
"Whatever advantage his eyes are giving him, there also taking their toll on him." nodded the hit man

And as he said this, the teenager faltered, as if stricken by a sudden bout of intense pain. Ryohei was already set on course, having seen it coming – and all six tusks on his cestus pulsing with power, he stroke, each fist finding it's target in a rapid succession, Flames surging around the two of them.  
When the dust settled, Koyo was on the ground, and even though he tried, he couldn't get up.

"I guess I lost." admitted the boxer ruefully "But maybe it was to be expected..." he sighed, as the Vindice appeared around him "I've just learned that everything I believed in was a lie. My pride, just like the rest, will have to be repaired before I can really challenge you."  
And, in a way, that made a surprising amount of sense, thought Kazami – how could the Simon bet on their pride when they had recently lost everything they believed in, pride included?  
"Ah but, didn't you start to take it back with this fight, your pride?" asked Ryohei, his serious voice as surprising, and insightful, as ever

At that, the Simon's fighter smiled, and Jagger announced "The first loser has been decided! In accordance with Giotto's and Cozart's will, we'll release the first memory!"  
With that, a small pouch, familiar to Tsuna and Enma, appeared in the air – and throughout the island, all Simon and Vongola Guardians received the first memory.  
"Wow," breathed an awed Gokudera "even if you had already described it, Juudaime, seeing it is different." he admitted

Around him the others nodded in silence, and the three Vindice disappeared, Koyo in tow. None of the Vongola envied him, as even if it was but temporary, being chained like that didn't look like a fun experience...

* * *

After that, they were back to trekking along the path – and soon, the forest around them was replaced by a bare land, and they were soon high enough that they could see the rest of the island around them – and the beach where they arrived.  
"Well," sighed Tsuna, looking at the dark cave that seemed to be where they were headed "Guess it can't be helped..."

Truth be told, said cave didn't look very inviting. But Enma had been clear enough – follow the path. And this was where the path was taking them...  
Keeping track of time within the rock corridor was hard, and all they could really say, when the finally arrived in a large cavern, was that they were heading down.  
In the cavern, their next opponent was present – and he too, upon receiving confirmation that they were alone, relaxed.

Ooyama Rauji was at tall and big-boned man, who got along best with children thanks to his kind nature, as such the mind-meddling had been really getting to him, as it went against his basic being. Seeing as he was so good with kids, it was also natural that Lambo jumped toward him with a loud "Gyahaha! Let's play Rauji-chan!"  
"Rauji-chan..." repeated weakly a disbelieving Kazami  
Tsuna sighed. They were supposed to do battle between Guardians after all...

"Er..." hesitated the gentle giant, not to keen on fighting the child, yet at the same time not wanting to refuse him  
As if sensing his hesitation, the small cow suddenly got the newly improved ring from his hair and tuck it on his finger resolutely "I can play like that too!" he affirmed resolutely, light green Flames cracking around him wildly – and to everyone's astonishment, he announced "Cambio Forma, Gyudon!"  
Like always, Gokudera couldn't help but smack his head at the poor bull's name – but his mind soon back on the astonishing event.

The small cow understood enough of what was going on around to know that they were fighting – and contrarily to the dungeons where he always had fun, but always had to be reminded about the Cambio Forma, because having a giant bull companion was much more fun for a kid, he took the form by himself.  
"I guess there's no choice then." accepted the Simon's opponent, magma-like Flame appearing and solidifying around him "My pride is my power! Between my Flames and my body, I've never been pushed back!"

"Pride?" asked the small kid – who did understand a lot of what was going on, but for whom pride still was a foreign concept  
"The thing you like the best of all!" simplified Gokudera, like always the one among Vongola who knew best how to talk to the infuriating cow  
"Oh! That's easy! I like Maman and I Pin and Tsuna-nii and Kaze-nee and all the family! Because your never leaving me behind!"  
Thinking back to the Bovino Famiglia, who'd tried to get rid of the kid, it was understandable, really. And once more, Reborn regretted that killing them hadn't been an option at the time...

"Then, if you can make me move, you win." announced the giant, simplifying the rules to the maximum – he just knew explaining sumo to Lambo wouldn't go well  
"Alright!" announced the small child energetically

¤.¤.¤

Around him, electricity was gathering around his horns, the plain old horns now enhanced by the Cambio Forma – and looking a lot more like the teenaged Lambo's horns...  
Then with the electricity, particles started to gather too, and Gokudera muttered "I can't believing he's doing this. He looked like he didn't understand a thing when we started explaining this attack to him!"  
"What's he doing?" asked an interested Takeshi

"Gathering the iron dust particles around him and attuning them to his lightning Flames to enhance his horns powers." explained the artificer "Sure, it's pretty crude for now... But it's the first time he's doing it!" and in spite of himself, fondness and admiration for the youngest member of the Day Squad was clearly audible in his tone

With the cave's acoustic, Renji had heard the explanation – and out of respect for the small kid, his Flames surged around him to his strongest defense.  
Sure the small power outlet from earlier would have probably been more than enough, he thought, but if the kid was giving it his all, he couldn't give less, could he?  
And in the next moment, the small child was rushing toward him, pouring his all against the living wall in front of him – with a surge of power, the ground under him moved and pushed him back – yet, he had to admit, never before had he felt such power going against him.

And barely phased by his stumble, the kid was back up "This was just a test!" he announced, cackling loudly – and the Simon's fighter couldn't help but smile, for Lambo really was playing against him, rather than fighting  
Or rather, for the child born into the mafia world, the two were one and the same, and it was only once he started living with the Sawada that he learned the two could be separated...

And once again, Lightning Flames were surging, far stronger – and Gokudera couldn't help but look intently at the small Guardian.  
Because even if he was so young, with all the rushing they'd done before their Life Quest, right now his level was higher than his opponent. He just had to find the right way to use his powers.  
And if Lambo was one thing, it was stubborn.

Rauji had told him that to win he had to make him move. The cow would try again and again until he succeeded.  
But still, it looked that they wouldn't have to wait for hours for him – for this time, the electricity wasn't concentrated only on his horns, but also all around him – but mainly, behind him...  
And the next rush was both much faster, and much more violent than the previous one, two massive forces that seemed to nearly be equivalent – then, rock by rock, the living mountain started to crumble, and a foot slipped, then the other.

He had maybe been pushed a few centimeters, no more – but the end result was still there...  
He had been pushed back.  
"I lost." admitted the gentle giant, voice nearly drowned by Lambo's happy shouts

"I feel like I've just seen something really important." admitted Tsuna  
"I think we just saw Lambo's birth as a Guardian." breathed Kazami – and just like Gokudera earlier, there was admiration and affection in her voice  
As for the kid, fight won, he'd let his Flames die down, and was happily chatting with his tall friend, who was still stunned at his loss.  
"The fight is done. Behold, the second memory!"

Lambo was terribly unhappy at the Vindice stealing his play mate, while the Vongola were awed at the scene – the one chat that would lead directly to their Famiglia's creation...

* * *

They had followed the rock corridor on the other side of the cave – and finally gotten out on the other side of the mountain, near rather large, but shallow, river. On the other side of the river, another tall and hulking silhouette – and without needing any prompt, Takeshi stepped forward.  
After all, this was his baseball team-mate, and with his painful shyness, he doubted the man could fight efficiently anyone else.

"My pride is my pack." he stated easily "What's yours, Kaoru-kun?"  
A mumble, that only Takeshi was able to understand "Of course," he nodded "Family is a good thing to take pride in. What are your terms?"  
Another mumble.  
"The one who gets past the other and the river's other side, one pass only." accepted Takeshi with another nod, before stepping into the river and calling "Ame, Cambio Forma!"

Immediately, the change took place – and like Ryohei before him, his whole appearance changed, leaving him in the traditional garb designed by Haru, but motifs were now visible on it – a beautifully hand painted representation of his dog partner, with armored arm guards visible under the kimono's large sleeves, his katana and firearm in hands, each stamped with a stylized dog's head.

As for Kaoru, he stepped in the water too, and the water started to flow smoothly around him, lightning beautiful turquoise Flames that, just like Takeshi's Rain Flame, evoked water more than fire.  
As for his appearance, the main change were heavy pieces of armor protecting his left shoulder and arm – and the zanbato in his back that he took in one smooth move, manipulating easily the heavy looking sword with one hand.

The two opponent rushed toward each other at the same time, the heavy zanbato dodged barely in time by Takeshi, who didn't expect the grace and fluidity with which the other fought, his own katana parried by the left armored arm.  
And the mouth of his fire arm released a burst of compressed Flames, deactivating the other's ring – and while Kaoru stumbled under the unexpected disappearance of his equipment, Takeshi jumped, soaring above him, and landing on the river's other side. The shy teenager merely nodded to acknowledge his loss, as the Vindice released the third memory.

"That was short!" loudly remarked Gokudera  
"It was," nodded Takeshi "But he was surprisingly skilled." he added, pointing at the gash running under his left eye  
"But, didn't you dodge?" asked Tsuna, surprised at the wound  
"I did. But his weapon was encased in Flames, and that's what's grazed me."

"That was just a graze?" Gokudera eyes widened, understanding better while the Night Pack member praising the silent fighter  
After that, the group debated upon whether stopping for the night or not – and finally, decision was made to push further again before stopping.  
Not far after having passed the river, they found themselves in a small village, visibly empty – but for Kazami's Soul Sense telling her they weren't alone, and a feminine, sing-song voice...

¤.¤.¤

Following said voice, they soon came to an abandoned old school, where Shitt P was perched on a desk, visibly doing... homework?  
Tsuna gave an amused smile as Gokudera jumped forward "Come, Shittopi-chan! Let's fight for the best juudaime!"  
The two of them had developed a strange friendship that no one but them seemed to understand – and at his shout, Shittopi had indeed left the building, wearing like usual a flamboyant outfit and her pair of inflated plastic rings...

"you sure took your time coming here!" complained the eccentric girl "let's see which pride wins between your pride in your Juudaime and my pride in my own individuality!"  
"Her pride is herself?" laughed Mukuro, finding like always that the girl was a great entertainment  
"Of course!" she answered "I don't need anything and anyone else but myself!" she proudly affirmed  
"But isn't it sad? Or lonely? And what about the rest of your Famiglia?" couldn't help but protest Tsuna

"Well, if it's your pride, I'll just have to prove you wrong!" affirmed Gokudera easily "Tsubasa, Cambio Forma!"  
In a large gust of black feathers, the Italian boy appearance changed, multiple belt warping around his waist, each heavily stacked in dynamite, projectiles, other explosives and even Kiba's more useful potions, and an elaborate hand crossbow was fixed on his right hand.  
"So! What's the challenge, Shittopi-chan?" he asked  
"We'll burst bubbles!"  
"Eh!"

Kazami snorted at her brother's reaction, as Shitt P threw two small devices to the Storm Guardians, while demonstrating "Here! You charge them with your Flames, and they float around and follow you no matter what! They have the consistency of a normal rubber balloon, so the first who loses his two bubbles loose! The play ground is the whole village, the time limit five minutes!"  
"Let's do this then!" smirked Gokudera, ready to jump into action

Within a moment, a range of dynamites were heading toward Shitt P, faster than before – and visibly able to home in on her position. Far from being afraid, the strange girl answered by numerous glaws bursting out of her back and all stopping the explosives before they touched her.  
And each explosive touched was suddenly melting...  
"What the..."

"This is my Swamp Flames power, fermentation." she announced to their stunned public, before jumping toward her opponent - and the Vongola X suddnely remembered her introduction the day she transfered to their school, to think she had already announced her power back then, yet no one understood!

And she was fast – so fast that hadn't the bomber spent hours training with the Vongola X, among whom Kazami was the speed queen, he probably would have been touched by the girl who seemed to want to – grab? - him...  
"You're faster than I thought, Gokudera-kun!" was her praised "But your still weaker than me, because your world revolve around your beloved Juudaime, and would crumble without him! Whereas I love only myself! My body, my style, just myself!"  
With that, she was once more jumping toward him, leaving swamp puddle around her. The ground was soon becoming a dangerous place for Gokudera, and all his dynamite sticks were disposed of before they could get to their target – but then, Shitt P's first bubble burst.  
"What! How is it possible!"

Tsuna smiled "Because he is the Storm Guardian, she made the mistake to think of his abilities as revolving only around that one Flame."  
"This was a good combination of his Flames." nodded Kazami, impressed like always by the italian teen dexterity with his five Flames - melding her own two Flames hadn't been all that easy, and while Gokudera didn't merge his Flames like she did, he still used the five of them efficiently  
"Cloud to multiply his dynamite and hide a Sun and Lightning dart... did I miss anything?" asked Takeshi  
"You got it." nodded Reborn

A few seconds latter, two bubbles burst simultaneously – Gokudera finally letting the girl came up and close with him, and using the second where she stroke at his first bubble to get a Rain enhanced dart nearly point blank into her second bubble.

Moments latter, the Vindice were sharing the forth memory – and and they had to refrain from glaring at Daemon Spade in the memory, all knowing that in the end, he was the true enemy.  
"Still," sighed Shitt P as she was taken away by the underworld guardians "I can't believe I lost against you. It's fitting, somehow... After all you're the first person beside myself I found interesting!"

* * *

Enma was slowly loosing his calm.  
Of course, it wasn't because his Famiglia was disappearing bit by bit in the hand of the Vindice like Julie, or rather, Daemon Spade, thought - after all he knew that this wasn't a true fight, and that the VIndice would release them soon enough.  
No it was the manipulator incessant chatter, making him angrier and angrier.

And when the despicable man put a folder under his eyes, firmly affirming "This is the man who killed your father. Iemitsu Sawada. Dear Tsuna's father!"  
He barely felt his Flames igniting and crushing the ground around him – not of course in anger against Tsuna, not even in anger against the man in the photograph he easily recognized from his childhood nightmares...

No this fury was solely aimed at Daemon Spade, and he was barely restraining himself from attacking him then and there.  
Because with all the manipulations the man had been doing, the young Simon Decimo was now doubting everything in his life – especially informations given to him by that man.  
And following that logic, he couldn't even bring himself to resent the man in the photograph – because, was it really Tsuna's father the culprit, or yet one more manipulation from the ghost that was possesing his friend?

Enma really was furious. Hatred against the Vongola had been the one constant in his life – then, Tsuna came and proved him wrong, but he still held onto his belief that the older generation was still despicable.  
But he'd seen them all at the Inheritance Ceremony, and they didn't felt like bad guys anymore than Tsuna.  
And now, with Daemon Spade once more set on making him hate them, all he had managed was breaking the last of Enma's hate. All that remained was sadness and confusion.

That, and a righteous fury waiting to be unleashed against Primo's traitorous Mist Guardian...

So that night, while the Vongola X made camp in the old city's ruins, he was tossing and turning in the old fortress where the Simon's resided.  
"Can't sleep?"  
He smiled gratefully as, when finally giving up he went back to the kitchen, he found Adelheid, looking like she was waiting for him.

"It's just..." he hesitated, not wanting to risk putting their plans into jeopardy by speaking when the enemy could be spying on them "All have changed..." he settled on lamely  
But of course, Adelheid knew exactly what he meant, and her smile was bittersweet "Yes." she nodded "But it has changed for the best." she affirmed strongly "By tomorrow night, everything will be alright."

And had he been indeed spying, Daemon Spade would have thought she was saying that the fights would be over and Enma would of course defeat Tsuna – when what she was implying was that by this time the next day, Daemon would be dealt with.  
And Enma had no way of knowing if indeed they would defeat the old ghost – yet the older girl affirmation calmed him.  
With that, he was finally able to get back to sleep...

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami speLV20:**

Strength: 33(50)  
Agility: 131(229)  
Endurance: 33(41)  
Intelligence: 69(107)  
Wisdom: 106(138)  
Charisma:40(54)  
Luck: 57(74)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 462/1485  
Dam/ F Dam: 405/440  
Speed/ F Speed: 693/413  
Critic/ F Critic: 534/492  
Def/ F Def: 132/215


	21. XX Inheritance Arc 5

Hi! I'm back with thend of the Inheritance Arc and a bit of fluff! Hope you enjoy!  
Next will be the prelude to the Arcobaleno Battles!

All of it was written today so I've probably missed typos, like always feel free to point them, and i'll correct them...  
But well I decided for publishing anyway, after all I've made you wait a long time for the previous chapter.

And now, I'm off to sleep...

* * *

The next day, the Vongola X were back on the road – but this time, there was a certain tenseness in the air.

Because, a the end of this road they'd find Adelheid.  
And at the end of that fight, the fifth memory, the one that changed Enma's world weeks before would be unleashed.

And if they had predicted him correctly, Daemon Spade wouldn't take that well – and it should finally force him into unmasking himself. With that, they would only have to weaken him enough to cut his link to the body he was possessing – thanks to Kazami's powers – and hopefully save Katou Julie while finally destroying Daemon Spade.  
The road led them across the village, and soon, the found back the river from the day before, following it until it ended in a large waterfall falling into a small lake, a large and verdant plain around it.

Casually leaning against a large boulder, Suzuki Adelheid, the tall girl as tense as them.  
"I see you didn't dare come alone." casually commented Kazami, announcing for everybody that Daemon Spade wasn't far  
"Ah! To think I would be spotted so easily!" loudly complained an easy-going voice – but the glinting eyes behind his glasses betrayed his annoyance  
"What are you doing here, Julie?" asked harshly the tall Simon Guardian, furious at herself for not having felt his presence earlier

"You wound me Adelheid! Of course I came to cheer on you, you are after all the beautiful Ice Queen of the Simon, our Goddess of Victory!"  
"Laying it a bit thick, isn't he?" grumbled Gokudera, the shameless flirting eerily reminiscent of Shamal  
"Enough!" cut Adelheid, turning her back to her teammate to face the Vongola "Name your fighter and your pride!" she called curtly  
"Tch."  
Kyoya strolled at the front of the group casually.  
"Well," prodded the girl "State your pride!"

He gave her a disappointed glance – did she really need him to tell it? It should be evident shouldn't it? A sigh – alpha was right, this girl had the potential to be a carnivore too, and while her mind wasn't addled anymore, she still had to find the predator that lurked in her mind by herself. Finally he answered, in an unusually long statement coming from him "My pack. My alpha. My Famiglia."  
"That is a possessive Cloud." commented an amused Reborn in a low voice  
"My pride is my family and our leader! And my strength as family's number one fighter!" spotting the Night Pack armband, her decision was made "We'll fight for our armbands!"

¤.¤.¤

Kyoya nodded "I won't hold back and play around this time." he warned her "Watch carefully, little animal, and grow."  
"Isn't it moving?" commented a falsely crying Mukuro to Chrome and the rest of their group "Little Kyo-chan is making his first friend out of the pack!"  
Kazami merely rolled her eyes at her Mist Guardian antics, while Chrome giggled.  
As for Adelheid, the hot-headed girl was pissed of by Kyoya's affirmation.  
"Do you really think you were the only one holding back?" she snapped, Flames looking like ice shards whirling around her, arm-guard reinforces with several blades appearing on her hands, and a large ice flake in her hair

"Kiba, Kizu, Yaiba!" three howls answered him as he called "Cambio Forma!"  
"If she is their Goddess of Victory," couldn't help but comment an awed Tsuna as wolves changed form "Then he surely is our God of Death."  
Reborn and Kazami exchanged an amused glance at that ironic affirmation – while the rest of the Vongola X nodded mutely.

Still, Kazami couldn't help but understand what her brother meant – having see Death, and felt his aura, she could admit that this was the closest she'd seen in a human. For once, the feral teen wasn't controlling his aura at all – and it was pulsing wildly around him, melting with his two Flames.  
Like the rest of the Night Pack, his outfit was a traditional one, with a purple hakama so dark it was nearly black, lighter kimono tucked in and a long sleeveless haori with howling wolves completing the look – and of course, the Night Pack arm band tied around his kimono's left sleeve.  
His tonfa had changed too – the left one now having a chain attached to it, the right one now with a gleaming bladed edge.

"Let me tell you this!" warned Adelheid "You won't even lay a hand on me!"  
And with that, she jumped, ice blossoming around her – the waterfall transforming in a frozen fortress, hundreds of ice puppets looking like her emerging from the lake's waters.  
"This is my diamond fortress, that can protect from the strongest Flame attacks with it's freezing power! It has never been broken!"  
"There's a first time for everything." shrugged Kyoya

"You won't even be able to approach my fortress! After all, each of my five hundreds blizzaroid has the same strength as I do!"  
"You think she realizes she's only firing him up more?" muttered Takeshi  
"Probably not." shrugged Mukuro "Normal peoples reaction would be fear."  
"She's had months to realize that Kyoya is anything but normal!" protested Takeshi  
"Ah but she wasn't thinking clearly most of the time, and with how head strong she is, changing her first opinion of people is hard..."  
"She won't know what hit her then." commiserated Tsuna

¤.¤.¤

On the newly created ice ring overflowing with puppets, Kyoya replied to his prey's warning with a wild smirk – the next second, he burst into movement, the bladed tonfa cutting any puppet stupid enough to come near him, the chain attached to the second one twirling effortlessly around him and growing thanks to his Cloud Flames, cutting through the rest of the puppets.

"Did he just destroy five hundreds puppets under thirty seconds?" couldn't help but check Tsuna  
"That he did." nodded sagely his sister, eyes betraying her amusement  
"Do you think this will be enough?" bite out Adelheid, reforming the puppets with a move

The wolf boy merely seemed amused.  
Then, a long howl was heard, making most people wince – and all the puppets burst into shards, Kyoya jumping toward the ice fortress in their middle.  
"I can't believe he used the propagation aptitude of his Cloud Flames on... his wolf howl's sound wave of all things..." muttered Gokudera, the intelligent teen having already guessed at what had happened "He could have burst out our ears!"

"Ah but that's the beauty of it," commented Reborn "He knew exactly where and how he needed to modify the sound wave to only touch the puppets without hurting us."  
And indeed it had worked, destroying all the puppets in an instant while making the diamond fortress shake.

"Didn't she says that this thing has never been broken?" muttered Tsuna, disbelieving, as after another ear shattering howl, the large structure started to fall toward the ground  
"it's freezing powers makes it the ultimate defense against Flames users. That's what she said." recalled Takeshi "But this..."  
"This weren't the Flame themselves that attacked..."  
"They were just used to manipulate sound." nodded Kazami "Likewise a pure brute force attack wold have probably worked too, but it would have to be someone with an absolutely inhumane strength. Just like skill to manipulate his Cloud Flames like this was completely disproportionate."

Within the sparkling dust, Kyoya was already against Adelheid, the girl still in shock after seeing something she thought impossible – taking her armband without any hesitation, his bladed tonfa resting against her throat, he asked "So, did you watch, little animal?"  
"I... I lost..." was the girl only answer, still not wanting to believe it  
"You did. Because you didn't fight, you just waited for me to loose." calmly affirmed Kyoya "You just have to learn how to use your claws and fangs to grow strong."

With that, he was heading back to the shores, just as the Vindice appeared.  
"Ah!" loudly sighed Julie "I can't believe you lost, Adelheid!"  
She looked at him warily – and never before had it been so evident that this wasn't her childhood friend, but merely someone playing his part...

"Well then, with this the Simon family is doomed!" he affirmed carelessly "So I guess I'll go and leave my position as Enma's Sand Guardian!"  
"What are you saying!" she couldn't help but protest, furious at the impostor  
"Well, this charade was becoming tiresome, and now I've got what I needed... Enma is alone, and your loss will push him over the edge! With that and the power of his new ring, he'll go ahead and destroy the Vongola Decimo!"

Before anyone could answer, Jagger stated "The battle is over, and Suzuki Adelheid has been deemed the looser. Therefore the fifth memory entrusted to us by Giotto and Cozarto will be revealed!"  
With that, the fifth memory was unleashed.

"That's impossible! Giotto's couldn't have seen through my plan!" protested a furious Daemon Spade, his appearance fading into the one visible in the memories  
An amused laugh made him snap out of it, and the next moment, he was evading an attack "Isn't it shameful, really?" drawled Mukuro "The first of the Vongola Mist, outsmarted by his Boss..."  
The next attack came from a completely different direction "You know," commented Chrome's gentle voice as she weaved her illusions against him "You're quite pitiful for a Mist Guardian..."

"What are you saying, you stupid child! I gave everything for the Vongola's power! And this is why your idiotic Decimo must go! He is just as weak as Primo!"  
"Weak are they?" idly commented Mukuro between two attacks  
"Yet both of them fooled you..." completed his other half

* * *

As they had taken Mukuro's attention, the Vindice had reappeared, all five Simon's Guardians in tow – and Enma's had stopped hiding himself.  
Seeing this, the ancient Mist Guardian sputtered "How is it possible! The Vindice never gives back their prisoners!"  
"True." nodded Reborn "But didn't you hear our Mists? You've been twice fooled, Daemon Spade!"

"A first time by Primo's generation when he saved the Simon and hid them away!" interjected Mukuro  
"And a second time when you were manipulated into giving away your existence here and then by Decimo's generation!" completed Chrome

And it was both impressive and terrifying – for all that the two young Mists word-play enraged him further and further, Daemon Spade was still easily keeping up with them, dancing around their attacks like it was nothing and replying by his own with but a thought...  
Which made Mukuro's and Chrome's taunting all the more important – for only by keeping that man off kilter could they hope to vanquish him.

And in the midst of his rage, looking around him Daemon Spade couldn't help but smile triumphantly "Ah! You may have fooled me but I still won in the end! Look at the fury in your Simon Decimo's eyes! This is what I wanted! For no weak fool can hope to control the powers of Earth! I groomed him to make his crumble and self destroy! You won't win against him"

"You know," commented Tsuna "Since Giotto worked with Cozarto when he fooled you a first time..."  
"What made you think Tsuna-kun wouldn't be working with me this time?" completed Enma's

"But... This rage..."  
"Oh, I'm angry alright." confirmed the young Simon Boss "Against you! You who used me and mine as tools for your stupid goal!" he shouted, Flames flaring around him "You say that Giotto and Tsuna are weak?" his laugh was harsh and unforgiving "Yet they are the ones that manged to outsmart you! Don't you think that maybe what you see as a weakness is in truth their greatest strength?!"  
"Feelings like compassion and empathy won't help the Vongola growing stronger!" answered Daemon Spade back "And pathetic weak little illusion users like you won't win against me!" he added toward the two Vongola Guardians still fighting with him

"Ah true enough this is but child's play!" lightly commented Mukuro "But I guess our pride as Vongola X fighters can't be besmirched like this without an appropriate answer!"  
"Sorry, Tsu-kun, Enma-san, but we'll be fighting a bit more!" commented in turn Chrome  
And thought it was the two boss that were supposed to attack the old ghost to weaken him, they both nodded their acceptance – because in the end, it didn't really mattered who was fighting the man as long as they kept his attention away from Kazami long enough and weakened him enough.

If the two Mist users seemed like they were in danger, then they would take over.

"Cambio Forma, Naraku!"  
"Nebbia, Bruma, Cambio Forma!"

"Weapons?" smirked Daemon Spade "Are you so unsure of your abilities as Mist users that you need weapons to defend yourselves?" he taunted  
"You really don't understand do you?" casually asked Chrome, nanigata barely dodged by him and poisonous plants appearing with her powers to attack the man  
"He doesn't." confirmed Mukuro "We don't define ourselves by our Flames, ghost!" a smirk "We are fighters before anything else, and will use anything we want to dispose of our enemies! Be it illusions or weapons!"

"Well," answered back Daemon Spade, a deck of playing cards materializing in his hand "I'll let you see the true powers of a master Illusionist then! And you'll understand why your weapons are futile against me!"

The next second, an Intuition check appeared in all Vongola X vision – and for nearly all of them, failed.  
Boasts or not, Daemon Spade still was powerful.  
The world around them faded to darkness, multiple eerie eyes glowing and while most Vongola X struggled to find up and down in the darkness, Mukuro's trident glowed in indigo Flames, and the demonic illusionist was soon taunting the old ghost "You know, with the way you're glaring at my weapon something tells me you didn't expect it to follow me in your illusion... In other words you've failed the first duty of an illusionist! You failed at totally ensnaring me!"  
Daemon Spade merely snarled as an answer, then a second Flame lit up – and Chrome continued "You see, you assumed that our weapon were just that..."  
"Yet you forgot that we are illusionists too. Why should a weapon only be a weapon?"

Chrome nanigata's met the floor – in a place where there hadn't even be a floor a second earlier – and the sound of the three chimes ornaments on the weapon echoed in the dark.  
Then, the illusion cracked, and they were back in the real world.

¤.¤.¤

[Intuition check : 77/100: **Fail]**

Kazami frowned at the notification – but it wasn't unexpected in any way, Daemon Spade was well known for his proficiency in illusions after all.  
And well, they had two exceptional Mists users on their side...

The darkness in which she'd fallen was broken by the sound of a small chime – and she was back into the real world, just like the others.  
"Chrome's new Cambio Forma is really powerful." muttered Tsuna while getting back up – he'd fallen on the ground when they were ensnared by the dark illusion

The three chimes on her nanigata were still softly ringing, preventing any further illusion to take hold on them. With that, the three illusionists were back to fighting each other rather than trying to control the whole battle-ground...  
And Kazami was back to controlling said battle-ground.

With Daemon Spade possessing a body that wasn't his, he was, whether he knew it or not, susceptible to exorcism. Which meant two things were needed mainly – separating him from his body, and preventing him from possessing any other body, or running away.

In the weeks following Enma's idea to draw out Daemon Spade, the Mystic Team had worked hard on crafting amulets attuned to the ghost – an overall protection against possession wasn't possible, but an amulet directed against one specific ghost could be done.  
The fighters were taking care of weakening Daemon Spade, so that his hold on Katou Julie's body lessened – and everyone had potions at the ready to heal the poor man possessed by the shade.  
But they also had to make sure the old Mist Guardian didn't escape, and that was why she was walking across the battle field, taking care not to be seen, as she placed anchoring runes that would prevent any ghost from escaping the zone she was marking.

And so, while the Mist Guardians were battling fruitlessly, she carefully arranged her runes.

¤.¤.¤

Soon, it was clear enough to everyone that while Chrome and Mukuro could prevent the first Mist Guardian from weaving large-scale illusions, he was still taking it easy against them, and would tire of this game sooner or later.  
Kazami was about half done with covering the battle-ground when Daemon Spade decided he'd played around enough.

"Now," he finally announced "let me show you why you can't do anything against me!"  
The illusion that followed was fundamentally different – replacing himself by Chrome for her to take the attack in his stead...  
"This shouldn't be possible!" protested Tsuna loudly "This is no Mist ability!"

"Ah but I'm not restrained to Mist, am I?" rhetorically asked the old ghost "I do hold the Sand Ring of the Simon too, don't I?"  
Tsuna let his fists answer in his place – for the second Chrome had been hurt, it became his fight.  
Enma too had jumped into the fray, the two small teenagers all Flames ablaze.

As for the Vindice, seeing the fighters change, they declared "Since the Simon Sand user isn't currently able to act by himself and the Mist users have been replaced, the match is call in favor of the Vongola. We'll release the next memory!"  
"Please do!" jovially answered Daemon Spade "I do enjoy a good show!"

 **[Bonus Goal Complete 1 !** +50 000XP  
Earth Flame entry unlocked in Grimoire System]

 **[Level up!** You are now Specialty Level 23!  
 _+2SP, +1PP]_  
 **[Level up!** Padfoot is now Level 38!  
 _+1CP, +2SP]  
_ [Perk evolved!  
(2/4) (]

With that, the sixth memory was played in the two Famiglia minds, detailing their decision to stay friend and for the Simon to hide, and ending with the Vindice's sudden apparition...

¤.¤.¤

"Bah!" laughed loudly Daemon Spade, surprising them "Sure, Giotto pulled the wool over me... But in the end the joke's on him, for he is long dead while I'm still here ready make the Vongola great!"  
"And you'll use deception and treason, blood and tears to make them great?" idly commented Kazami  
"I'll use anything needed!"

"Ah but all theses things have already been used, and them made the Vongola into a gigantic crime syndicate sure enough." contradicted the girl "Only, the Vongola wasn't created to be a crime syndicate, it was created to protect people!"  
"Yet it wasn't strong enough!" hotly replied the old Mist Guardian – and it was evident she'd just hit a sore point

Tsuna took a look at the man – and suddenly, he wondered about the reason that made him so obsessed by power.  
Because from the way he'd reacted to his sister's comments, it was now evident that there was a hidden motivation that had started his madness. He sighed – now wasn't the moment to pity his opponent, for they still had Katou Julie to free, and possible good motivation behind his acts or not, the ghost was now far too tainted by madness to be saved in any other way than to be allowed to finally pass on.

As if to prove his point, said ghost was once more cackling "I discarded my body and transcended mortality! All for the Vongola's greatness!" a glare toward him "And for this greatness, I'll have to kill you, little Decimo, for you're infected by the same kind of weakness than your ancestor!"  
The next second, the illusionist was gone, so fast Tsuna couldn't even done his first attack – and wasn't it ironic that said illusionist was now using a weapon too, when he'd derailed Chrome and Mukuro for their own weapon's earlier?

But clearly, the mad man was over with games, and now, his illusions, just as real as Mukuro's, were paired with truly frightening fighting prowess – and wasn't he using Takeshi's own weapons? No, Tsuna soon was correcting himself – those did indeed look like Takeshi's katana and fire arm, but more like the Cambio Forma he used in the future, rather than the current one.  
Which meant he still had ways to spy into the Vongola, which made sense but was worrying, what with his obsession with the Famiglia – but also, just like Kazami had confirmed, that he hadn't been able to spy on their more recent fights.

¤.¤.¤

The following minutes were tense, Tsuna and Enma needing all their wits to keep up with the possessing spirit that wasn't holding back anything in his fight, juggling easily between all of both their Guardians powers, copying them and using them all too easily – and even though Mukuro had a similar aptitude with his Second Path of Hell, the demonic illusionist didn't use his own ability as flawlessly, nor could he deal with talents from so many different people at the same time.  
Thankfully, Enma and Tsuna natural friendship was such that each second spent fighting together made their synergy better – and just like Kazami and Reborn had seamlessly learned to work together in battle, the two young Boss were doing the same right now.

Kazami, who was finished warding of the battle-ground was impressed – and couldn't have been prouder of her brother, who had grown so much in the year and a half since Reborn had barged into their life...  
Enma's power over gravity, thanks to his Earth Flames, were working marvels to slow Daemon Spade enough for Tsuna to hit, or on the contrary, adding more weight to Tsuna's own attacks. And even thought the teens had each already taken hard hits, they were still going on strongly, neither reacting to their enemy's taunting...

The illusionist was angrier and angrier, and eventually, he resorted to the one taunt that managed to get a reaction out of one the boys – even if not the one he was aiming for...  
"Are you really sure it's against me you should be fighting? After all, you are allying yourself with the son of the man who killed your family!"

At that, Tsuna stumbled – and the hit coming from Daemon Spade, not one to let an occasion slid, would have killed him if Enma hadn't reacted so fast, a gravity sphere deviating the large zanbato aiming et his friend.  
"Oh I'm quite sure about fighting you, Daemon Spade! Whatever Tsuna's father did has nothing to do with him... And why should I take your word about who killed my family when you were the one to manipulate me!" the youn Simon Boss shouted back

"Oh!" the illusionist laughed "Saw through that, didn't you!" the next second, his appearance had changed to the likeness of a darker, crueler looking Iemitsu

And Enma's eyes widened – for when he'd seen Iemitsu at the ball, the old memory of his family murder hadn't came back to him, while here, in face of the similar yet very different face, it jumped at the front of his mind, screaming at him that **this** was the man that had haunted so many of his nightmares...

"Yes!" he laughed "All of it was me! When I learned that Iemitsu was brokering information with your family... That you damned Simon were still a thorn in my side, a weakness to the Vongola four centuries later... I had to act, hadn't I? And if I killed a few men of our dear CEDEF head to make it look like he'd sought out revenge, then all the better, wasn't it?"

Hearing this, Reborn eyes widened – and at the same time as Nono, Iemitsu and Squalo were coming to sudden realization of just what event he was talking about, the cursed hit man breathed "The floor of blood event..."

Seeing Kazami's and most of the guardians curious stares, he explained "It happened years ago. There were attacks against families involved with the Vongola, and the only lead were the bullets. Iemitsu was charged of the investigation and eventually found an art dealer that had informations about those bullet." a frown "As soon as Iemitsu started to investigate said art dealer, twelve of his men were slaughtered in an hotel elevator, blood running out into all the floor beneath it, earning the name of floor of blood event. And the same bullets were found on the scene..."

"What's the link with Enma's family?" asked Gokudera  
"That art dealer was named Kozato Makoto. And the night following Iemitsu's subordinates murder, him and his family were messily killed too. Fingers were pointed at Iemitsu, who was conspicuously absent at that time, but he denied any involvement and Nono declared the case closed without it ever being resolved." answered Reborn

¤.¤.¤

"It was masterfully done, wasn't it!" laughed Daemon Spade in one fell swoop I got rid of the weak and tarnished the CEDEF boss reputation!"  
"You bastard!" screamed Enma, Flames wildly flying around him and jumping back to attack the man who had both destroyed his life and his family – Tsuna was but a heart beat behind him "I'll never forgive you, monster!"

With a hand movement, Adelheid ice puppets sprang around the two fighters, called by the illusionist - but the two teenagers were barely phased, giant gravity sphere taking care of the problem while Tsuna's Burning Star flew toward Daemon Spade himself, drowning him in a storm of high purity Sky Flames.

When the dust settled, all could clearly see the battered form of the illusionist, appearance flickering between that of Daemon Spade and Katou Julie – and finally, deeming the body too damaged, a shade leaving the body of the young man, trying to flee toward Mukuro, only to be repelled.

The shade tried again and again, until Tsuna stated "It's useless. You won't be able to possess any of us. Did you think we'd come unprepared?"  
Hearing that, the shade tried to flee – only to bounce once more, not against someone, but a shimmering barrier.

"This is the end." added Enma "Just give up."  
"The end? Give up?" the shade was becoming more and more visible – until the illusionist was standing anew before them "Stop saying non-sense!"

"How is it possible..." muttered a disbelieving Gokudera "He has no body how is he..."  
"Real illusion." simply stated Mukuro  
As for Katou Julie, he was dangerously weakened, but fortunately, they had foreseen that – and Chrome, having herself already taken a few potions, was now helping Takeshi and Adelheid take care of the newly freed teenager.

 **[Bonus Goal Complete 2**! +50 000XP  
Alliance System unlocked]  
¤.¤.¤

Now that Daemon Spade was out of a human body, Kazami was itching to get rid of the nuisance, her Soul Art protesting against the unnatural presence in front of her in a manner it didn't anymore when facing the Vindice.

And in spite of her powers being barely under her control, she suddenly felt a cold hand settling on her shoulder – and Jagger, Bermuda on his shoulder like always, at the other end of said hand. Surprised, she turned toward them – for Vindice never touched anyone, and she would have thought that she'd be last on the list, with her powers so frightening to them.

The Vindice, she could feel, was just as surprised as her, if not for the same reasons – but he shrugged off his confusion for the moment, explaining to her and an attentive Reborn, who wanted to help student just as much as her "Don't. This, too, has been predicted by Giotto and Cozarto."  
Bermuda nodded at his co-Vindice affirmation, continuing "If you help them now, the last memory will remain hidden."  
"If you let them fight and believe in them, they'll surpass their ancestors and unlock the last memory."

Kazami nodded reluctantly, and tried to settle herself – then the way the two Vindice had talked to her hit her.  
They were supposed to be being of hatred, yet when they talked to her, when had clearly felt different feelings. Stunned she stole a glance at the two, trying to see if they seemed different in any other way.

"Don't look at us like that," chuckled the smaller Vindice – and this time, Reborn too turned toward them - for a Vindice expressing any emotion was unheard of, espicially in lightof what they knew about their origins "Whatever is happening it's of your doing, not ours."  
She frowned, wondering what they meant – then suddenly understood – she had started to feel more than simply hatred when Jagger touched her.  
The ex Arcobaleno was right, whatever was happening, it was linked to her – and more than probably, to her Soul Art...

"While it is an interesting development," interjected a reluctant Jagger "Now isn't the moment to study it."  
"You're right." sighed Bermuda, just as disgruntled as his partner – and Kazami could certainly understand why, being after to feel for the first time in centuries certainly must be quite strange and interesting for the two Vindice  
As such, they didn't debate more about this new discovery – but Jagger didn't remove his hand either, and neither Kazami nor Reborn commented on it.

¤.¤.¤

As for Tsuna and Enma, things weren't going all that well for them.  
Instead of weakening him, discarding the body of Julie seemed, on the contrary, to have lifted an unknown until then limitation upon the illusionist, who was now fighting in his illusionary body as if it was real, an elegant death scythe in hand.

But even as battered as the two were becoming, they didn't stop fighting, somehow evolving and adapting faster and faster in front of their enemy.  
"My," muttered weakly a newly awakened Julie "When did small and scaredy-cat Enma-chan grew up? He sounds just like a true boss now..."  
At that Adelheid smiled brightly – for this truly was their fellow childhood friend and guardian, instead of the grotesque replacement that his possessed body had been for all these months. And if there were tears mixed in her smile, nobody dared point it out.

"You're still so cute when you cry!"  
Except a suicidal newly freed teenager...

While Adelheid was barely restraining herself from pounding back her co-guardian into oblivion, a violent movement of Daemon Spade scythe nearly cut the two young fighters in two, opening a deep gash in Tsuna's side and violently thrusting Enma to the ground.  
This time, the Simon Decimo wasn't getting back up, the Vongola Decimo barely able to stand up anymore.

Only Jagger's hand on her shoulder was restraining Kazami from rushing toward her brother – that, and the fire still burning in both of their eyes.  
Because their bodies may be breaking, but neither of the two fighters were ready to give up.  
And just like that, she could feel both their souls and Flame resonate with each other.

The next second, Enma's ring was slipping from his finger, as if animated by his own will, and combining with the Vongola Sky Ring, unleashing a new burst of power that was clearly felt by everyone around them.

¤.¤.¤

"Here it is..." announced Bermuda "Giotto and Cozarto last memory... And last gift..."  
With that, everyone was once more witnessing the Primo of both Famiglia.  
The memory took over directly at the end of the previous one, just after the Vindice had appeared to announce that they would be the one to hold their descendants to their pact.  
And imprison them forever should they ever fight.

Of course, both Giotto and Cozarto protested, saying that this had nothing with the mafia laws – but Bermuda didn't relent.  
For, he said, any keeper of the pacifier's destiny was linked to that of the Vongola ring bearer – and that; of course, included Giotto's descendant.

Finally, understanding that the Vindice wouldn't change their mind, Giotto finally stipulated that should their descendants ever fight, they would learn the shared past of both Famiglia after each fight. And should they still persist on fighting after all memories were revealed – then the Vindice would be free from do whatever they wanted with them.  
But shall their descendants decide to rekindle their friendship after witnessing their common past, shall they prove beyond a doubt that Giotto's and Cozarto's oath still held true – then, their will would combine as one, and their Flames would burn.

And indeed, those Flames – Flames born from the Earth and Sky union – they burned so brightly, that all could feel it; all could feel these Flames happiness at finally being called, after having waiting for the right people to call them for an eternity...

 **[Hidden bonus complete –** unlock Oath Flame!  
 **Reward:** +50 000XP, grant **Friendship Oath** Perk (+15 Empathy, +10 Strategy) for all Vongola and Simon]

"Even in death you're still messing with me! Giotto! Cozarto!" screamed Daemon Spade, rushing toward Tsuna, intent on finishing him once and for all  
But in spite of the gash that had rendered him nearly powerless but seconds before, Tsuna evaded, under the illusionist's stunned and disbelieving stare.  
"He's manipulating gravity to both reinforce his whole body and prevent blood from gushing out." analyzed Reborn  
"He used his Sky Flames harmonization quality to take on Enma's Flames." completed Kazami with a nod

The next instant, it was Tsuna that was rushing toward the illusionist – seemingly faster than he should be able to...  
"He's using a gravitational pull to draw Daemon to himself." analyzed Gokudera,  
And between the gravity and Tsuna's Bursting Star, the ghost was pummeled to the ground, illusionary body flickering in and out of existence until he was once more but a shade of himself...

"Don't think this is over!" shouted the shade, visibly exhausted yet not ready to give up "I still have one more surprise for you!" he threatened

¤.¤.¤

"Tch. Stop trying to hide your escape attempt behind grand words." answered back Tsuna "It's faint, but I can feel what you're trying to do!"  
And true enough, Kazami too could feel it...

The illusionist, with all his vasts skills, was trying to take one someone else's ability once more, the one ability that would help him escape.  
"You're trying to obtain the Vindice's Flame." she casually assessed, provoking a nod from her brother "And since they can open portals, you'll use this to run away." she added – and once more, her powers were flickering around her

Not sensing it, too intent on his las possibility of salvation, the illusionist answered in a mad laugh "You're exactly right! This Flame has exceptional powers that surpass even the Earth and Sky Flames! This is the Eighth Flame of the Vindice!"  
The Vindice themselves seemed to be burning with fury for the would-be escapist, barely even noticing Kazami's flickering aura "Say no more, Daemon Spade! That Flame is not for mortals to play with!"

As for Tsuna, he wondered "An eighth Flame?" it wasn't logical after all – for Mizuki's recent discoveries pointed at the existence of up to twenty-one Flames, none of them looking anything like that of the Vindice; truth be told, he had never even thought of the Vindice's black Flames as something that had anything to do with the Elemental Flames  
But he didn't have time to ask anything more, as black Flames were starting to flicker around the shade – with another gravity pull, he tried to push the illusionist into the ground...

But the ghost wasn't holding on his real illusion anymore, and as such gravity just went though him harmlessly.  
Tsuna frowned – yet understood easily.  
He couldn't think against something that didn't have any physical form, could he?

The shade smirked – already seeing it's victory at hand, and taunted "I'll be back for you little Decimo, so don't slack while I'm gone!"  
He certainly didn't expect the boy to smile at the taunt – and the next second, an new aura flooded the battle-ground, slamming him to the ground against all and any logic.  
But the Mistress of Death was finally free to play, and she certainly wasn't restrained by physical limitation, contrary to her brother twin.

Reborn who had left her shoulder the second she unleashed her powers, couldn't help but shudder – for this time, she was emitting such power without even tapping into her past life Aura...

Finally understanding he truly was in danger, Daemon Spade used the last of his powers to call the black Flames he'd managed to ignite and turn them against the girl – after all, the Vindice had said it, hadn't they? These weren't flames mortals could trifle with. With that in mind, the illusionist turned the last of his energy into one attack.  
Only to see the dark flames betray him to the girl, curling harmlessly around her as if welcoming her in their midst. After all why would the flames of the dead want to go against their mistress?

"You have lingered far too long in the Mortal Realms, Daemon Spade." stated the girl  
There was no running for the ghost, as he slowly disappeared, soul finally sent on to Death Islands.

On the site he'd tried to kill Kazami, only two things were left – a brunt mark on the ground, in an all too familiar shape, and an old pocket watch.

Kazami bent to pick up the item, opening it to discover a picture of Giotto and his Guardian, a beautiful girl leaning against a smiling Daemon Spade.  
"Thank you for finally freeing him."

¤.¤.¤

Stunned, everyone turned to the spot where Daemon Spade had disappeared but seconds ago, and where an ethereal figure was now clearly visible. As one, most turned toward Kazami, who gave a negative nod – this wasn't Daemon Spade.  
No, this was the woman by his side in the picture. Wordlessly, she gave the watch to Tsuna, whose eyes widened as he too recognized the new apparition.

"I'm Elena." said the girl "Daemon and me, we were members of the aristocracy." a sigh"We despised it. The blatant corruption and useless luxury while people outside were dying..."  
Vongola and Simon alike were stunned at this revelation – at this description of Daemon Spade so different from what they'd seen.

"But then, I heard about a man that was trying to change things." she smiled "And Daemon joined the Vongola. It was a good time, the Vongola protected the weak and the innocents." her smile dimmed "But then, Daemon and Primo started to argue about the way to run the Vongola, Primo, ever peace loving, and Daemon persuaded that the Vongola needed to be stronger to keep on going." her smile was now gone "Eventually, we were attacked. Of course, not everyone liked an association that protected people like the Vongola did. I died... and Daemon snapped."

The girl was looking at them, yet somehow it was clear it wasn't them she was seeing but people long gone "After that, he became obsessed with power. If the Vongola was strong, no one would go against them. And the weak wouldn't die needlessly. That was what he thought, anyway... And with that the beautiful Vongola of Primo was gone..."  
No one dared interrupt Elena as she went on "I waited and waited, hoping he would come to his senses. But he didn't. He was too blinded by his guilt, persuaded it was his fault I died." a smile "But now, he's finally passed, and I can finally make him see reason... And thank him for never forgetting me..."

With that, she bowed deeply "Thank you for giving back my beloved. And take care of the Vongola! I'm sure, with all of you, it'll soon be as good as it was back then!"  
With a last wave, the spirit faded into nothing, under all of the Simon and Vongola still stunned stares.

Then Tsuna smiled "You know... I'm happy to know that behind all his madness, he was someone good once upon a time..."  
"And that he's reunited with his lover." added Enma with a smile echoing his own

 **[Life Quest Complete!** +50 000XP  
Secundo Generation unlocked in Vongola Miracle System]

With this notification, the tension that still hadn't completely left them was finally release among the Vongola X – Simon soon following.  
It truly was over...

"There is one thing left." then announced the Vindice, surprising everyone  
"This is the aftermath of Giotto's and Cozarto's oath..." announced Bermuda  
And around them, all faded, to one last vision.

That vision was probably he happiest of all they'd witnessed up until now, children loudly playing in the lake where Adelheid and Kyoya had battled each other, Cozarto on the shored looking upon them with a bittersweet smile on his face, other members of his Famiglia by his side.

Things had calmed down in Italia, according to one of them, who wondered whether it would now be alright to invite Giotto and his Famiglia to the island...  
To their surprised, Cozarto answered negatively, explaining that Giotto and him already knew that they wouldn't see each other again – but when the time came, and their true successor finally were found; then he said, then Simon and Vongola would see each other again.

And smile together again.

* * *

After that, Vongola X and Simon went back to Namimori, enemy defeated and friendship stronger than ever.  
The rest of the Vongola X had seen the encounters via Vox just like Mizuki, and had access to the memories shared by the Vindice thanks to the Pensieve System, so contrary to their stint into the future, there wasn't really any need of a debriefing with all of the Famiglia – but there was one nonetheless,only for them to enjoy the evening together before going back to school.

That, and throwing a surprise party for the twins and Reborn, whose birthday had been eclipsed by the Inheritance Ceremony...  
Both twins had been stunned, Reborn had hidden his surprise better, even if a soft smile could be guessed of his lips.

It was as the party was calming down and all were bundled up in large throw rug on the sun deck, enjoying the night, that Tsuna finally remembered his question from earlier.  
"It's yet another direct consequence of what Mizuki was explaining to us about Element Flames." answered Kazami after a moment "Before the Atlantes messed up, the balance was between Air, Earth and Air Flames. But those were living forces... And for each force of life, a force of death must exist to maintain the balance."  
"So those black flames..."

"The Vindice call them the Night Flames, and any mortal trying to use them would die. The Vindice can use them because their existence isn't natural anymore, just like Daemon."  
"But they didn't hurt you..." remembered Enma  
The Vongola X bristled slightly – of course, now that she'd explained this, they could easily guess why those Flames didn't hurt her, but the Simon didn't share that knowledge...  
"That's because I've already been touched by death." answered Kazami calmly

The Simon were visibly curious – but they also felt that this wasn't a topic the girl shared easily, so they didn't pry.  
The evening was spent sharing stories, the Vongola X telling more to the Simon about their stint in the future – which the Simon had heard of, but mainly about the battles, while the Vongola X were more sharing stories about their interaction with their alternate selves. It was when the topic came to Yuni that Kazami had a sudden revelation...

"You know how we found it strange that the Simon had rings just as powerful as ours when they clearly aren't part of the Tri-ni-siette?" she was soon explaining her theory – then after being met with curious stares, she was reciting _"May the power that created, seal and temper, for the Sea will always find the Earth to close it's boundaries..."  
_ "This is what Yuni said to contain the Mare rings powers." recognized Tsuna

"And at the same time, according to the Simon... They found their rings... Rings of Earth..."  
"Rings that would probably had remained hidden and dormant if not for Yuni." speculated Hana "Do you think that maybe somewhere there's still Water Flame users hidden away, with artifacts waiting to be awakened?"

The Vongola X had fallen into quiet contemplation – meeting and befriending the Simon had been an adventure of its own, and learning about the Elemental Flames past was interesting, so they couldn't help but wonder about the last unknown Flame type...  
"If there's something to be found," affirmed Mizuki via Vox "We'll find it!"

¤.¤.¤

Kazami knew that Kiba had questions for her, it was visible in his whole body language – still, he waited until the evening was over, and each going his way, to corner her.  
"You know," he said in a tone far more casual than his stare was "When you told me that you were reincarnated, I believed you... But now..."  
Kazami sighed, and Padfoot in her arms gave her an encouraging yap.

She wasn't really surprised, per se – she had even anticipated it – yet she still didn't want to have this talk with her godson. But the boy wasn't stupid, and with his wizarding grounding, it was bound to happen.  
She had hoped that as long as she didn't unleash her aura in front of him he wouldn't guess, but she'd underestimated him.

"You've seen the symbol on the ground then." an amused huff, yet nearly a sigh "Of course you've seen it." she rolled her eyes "They're way too many people that knows what I am in this life..." she muttered, before adding, thinking about General Shippo's revelation "And in the next too visibly..." really, who knew it was so easy to spot a goddess in training in the mortal realms

"So... Mistress of Death, eh?" he seemed to struggle a bit about what to say  
"According to Death, Fate was bored."  
The statement broke all tension out of the air, as the teenager couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled tone in which she'd reported the fact. He wondered a bit about asking more about it – but then again, he didn't know if he really wanted to know everything, he knew Kazami enough to know that she would tell him about the most important facts in time.

"Does Mizuki knows?" he strated to ask, before cutting himself and rolling his eyes "Of course she knows. She always knows what others don't."  
"That she does." nodded Kazami with her smile "Apart from her, most yokai seem to sense it. Apparently I doesn't smell of mortality, even though I clearly know this body is mortal. Who knew yokai could smell souls?" the end of the sentence was more for herself than Kiba  
"And Reborn?"  
"He knows."

¤.¤.¤

"He is too intelligent not to notice." nodded Kiba "And speaking of crazy cursed hit man..." he dodged the bullet coming his way on auto-pilot "I've made this one wait enough, so I'll leave you alone. Don't be naughty! Or don't get caught!" he corrected himself, before disappearing back into the Yukimura household, still laughing  
With that, Kazami and Reborn were left alone.

Cursed hit man on her shoulder, she wandered off – and they spent the walk to the temple in comfortable silence. They settled on the top of the stone stairs, looking at the stars, with the soothing hum of the Ley lines magic just under them – and thats when she noticed that she was once more able to feel magic without unleashing her aura, or using her past life aura; probably because of all the time in the temple ground doing rituals to help the Arcobaleno...

Deep into her musing, she was surprised when small silhouette by her side was replaced by a taller one, two nimble hands tying something around her throat "Happy Birthday, bambina."  
Kazami looked down at the small bullet, polished by time, set on a simple leather band – for most people, this would have seemed like a small present.

But a hit man didn't gift meaningless bullets, and this one, on top of looking old and often handled, also had the feeling of Reborn's bright Sun Flames infused within it, indicating he'd had had this bullet for a long, long time.  
"The man that taught me how to be a hit man was an old fashioned mafioso, even for the time," he said "With a strict moral code and lots of advice to give." she could hear the nostalgia in his voice "The first thing he did after picking me up on my first murder scene, was to give me this. 'This, piccino, is your beginning,' he said 'don't ever forget about it and you'll always know who you are.' " a sigh "When I tried to erase my identity, to forget about Renato Sinclair... I discarded everything. But this, I couldn't throw away..."

Kazami's eyes widened et this revelation – this simple little bullet – this bullet was priceless, because it was Reborn's most precious possession...

"When I met the two of you, I had nearly manage to forget who I was. But you made me remember, and realize that curse or not, name or not, I still was the boy who'd shot a depraved man in an alley... and I wasn't ready to stop being that boy." there was a smile in his voice "And now, this should go to you... Because as long as you're here, I won't forget anymore."  
In that simple sentence, unsaid, she could hear his pledge.  
Other men gave a ring – this hit man, her hit man, was giving her a bullet.  
And it was priceless...

The kiss that followed was heated, and demanding – and there was a hint of despair hidden within it.  
It left her breathless, and flushed.  
Of, course, that damn Renato was simply looking smug – but for the needy fire still burning in his eyes. She smirked when seeing this, before swiftly dodging as the hit man pounced in answer, leading him further into the temple ground, into the clearing behind the shrine where they'd done all those rituals the past weeks.

¤.¤.¤

To Reborn's – or rather, Renato's – surprise, there was indeed a circle, albeit much smaller and very different from the ones he was used to.

Having picked up a few basics about rituals – between the Mystic team studying the Ma no Kiba, and the consequent rituals, not to mentions Kazami's multiple feats with runes and rituals – it was easy to see that this was one complicated circle, with nine different layers and three different runic alphabets.  
As for the power he could feel emanating from that circle – it was far different from that of the Flame rituals help by the Vongola X – if he had to choose, the closest he'd felt was when Kazami interfered with Yuni's ritual...  
At that, Renato's eyes widened.  
Soul Art.

"What kind of goddess are you," he teased "Using your powers for a birthday gift!"  
"One as selfish as the Greek or Roman old god... But then again, the were but wizards playing as gods... Guess I'll blame it on my wizarding heritage then!" she lightly answered  
And despite wanting to shake the girl senseless for the sheer recklessness of using her gifts when her body was already strained because of them, he couldn't help but smile – and understand. He was after all playing with borrowed time too, thank to the fang around his neck, so how could he begrudge her the same thing?

Finally, he took his attention to the center of the circle, where two identical gemstone were laid, glowing eerily under the power of the ritual they had been submitted to. The cut was somewhere between a tear drop and a triangle – he would learn later on that the correct term was trillion cut – and within each gem, he could see the source of their glow, an elaborate triskelion pattern which incorporated the Hallow symbol, cut within the gem itself by the ritual, and powering them.

"I found the basis for these in Rowena's Grimoire," explained Kazami, gently picking the two gemstones with one hand, while erase the circle with a wave of her hand and a burst of Storm Flames "The ritual within her Grimoire was used to create the gemstone for wedding bands, as at that time arranged engagement were still frequent, someone came up with this to help new couple learn about each other." she continued "The enchanted gem produced by that ritual would the newly wed to feel what the other was feeling, and enabled mind speech between them."

Eying the newly enchanted items critically to check for any mishap, she continued to explain "Of course, since they were both insanely complicated to craft, and expensive, especially for that period, they were used by only a few, and became heirloom items, passed from one generation to the other in all the Ancient and Noble families."  
Now, her smile was bittersweet "The Potters had those too, of course, but they were destroyed when my grand-parents were murdered. I got into runes and rituals after the war because I wanted to craft new ones, but the knowledge was lost back then; and once Fred died, it's not as if I was interested anymore..."

Having determined that nothing was wrong with the two gemstones, she held out one from him – and he took it gently, fearing despite any logical thinking to shatter it; as if an enchanted gem was that brittle!  
"I kept the original purpose of the ritual, but by adding to it my Soul Art, I made it that they will also allow to feel the the other's soul just like my powers does." at that Renato's eyes widened once more, looking at the small AK green stone in his hand as if it was a priceless treasure – and it was, for him "They will activate once they're set in any jewel," concluded Kazami "And they'll set themselves to your liking once you've settled on a piece of jewelry."

Kazami, who had, of course, already had time to think on it, demonstrated by simply pushing the stone in her hand toward the end of the silver chain adorning her hair – and within seconds, next to the link on which Shippo's fang and Talbot's were set, a second one appeared, three delicate looking silver claws curling around the top of the gemstone.  
After that, Kazami took out a small box from her inventory "Kyoko-chan did a few blank jewels for you to try. She said that if you want something specific, she'll craft it..." then a mumble, barely audible "i'm pretty sure she burst my ears with her squeals when I asked for her help..."

That affirmation elicited an amused chuckle from the tall hit man otherwise busy looking at Kyoko's work. The girl was once more proving her dedication to her craft, the pieces of jewelry visible all of a professional quality, and their stats nothing to be sneezed at.  
Finally, it was a large platinum band that would fit on his pinkie that caught his eye – the jewel had an empty enchanting spot on top of the emplacement set for the gemstone, and was carved in a beautiful Celtic design that would work well with the gem's own design.

And the moment the stone was set, he could **feel**...

Suddenly, he understood a lot better his bambina's soul sense – and this was how she felt the souls of everyone around her, it was a wonder she wasn't flooded my informations in permanence.  
"It's like any other sense," she explained, having felt his wonder "Most of it is mainly white noise, and it's only when I focus on someone that I get all the info..."

They spent a few more moments in the temple ground before heading back home, curling together into Kazami's bed, cursed hit man back to his smaller form – but not before each had used one of those seldom earned soul-token on their new, precious, presents.  
Each was lulled to sleep by the conforming presence of the other, both relishing in the feeling of unity induced by the softly glowing emeralds...

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami speLV24:**

Strength: 33(50)  
Agility: 131(229)  
Endurance: 33(41)  
Intelligence: 69(107)  
Wisdom: 106(154)  
Charisma:40(54)  
Luck: 57(74)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 462/1485  
Dam/ F Dam: 405/460  
Speed/ F Speed: 693/461  
Critic/ F Critic: 534/511  
Def/ F Def: 132/215


	22. XXI Rainbow Curse Arc 1

hi! I'm back, with the last Arc!

* * *

It was but a week after Daemon Spade's defeat.  
This time, like when they came back from the future, no training quest had came up – but far from relaxing, the Vongola X, even if it wasn't immediately visible for those who didn't know them, were more tense than ever.  
That week-end, most of them were once more assembled at the temple, a large and by now familiar ritual circle drawn on the ground, humming with power.

Verde was the next to last Arcobaleno going through the ritual – and if all was going as expected, Skull too would be outfitted with a Vongola Fang before November started.  
But, having worked closely with all the Arcobaleno recently, it was impossible for the Mystic Team not to note that the curse was worsening. Faster.  
"The current cycle is coming to an end."  
Verde startled at the unnatural voice, while most of the Mystic Team glanced in the direction of the newly appeared black flames portal then went back to work.

"I didn't knew you were due to come this week." noted Hana "Did something change?"  
"We have something to check with your Shadow." stated Bermuda "And it is good we came now, we weren't sure with Reborn, seeing as the Ma no Kiba is protecting him... But now that we have seen a yet unprotected Arcobaleno, it is clear that if you want to save this generation of Arcobaleno, you must hurry up, for their time is nearly gone."  
Reborn merely nodded, gaining a surprised stare from Verde "You knew?" asked the pint-sized scientist  
"Even if I am protected from the worsening of the physical effects of the curse, I'm also more in tune with it, what with all the work the Mystic Team has been doing about it using me as their main test subject." he admitted carelessly "But it's not like complaining about it will change anything, after all theses leeches" he said, pointing at his pacifiers "Are sustaining themselves on our Flames and life."

"Still," contradicted Hana "You should have told us."  
"You are already spending most of your free time on this curse, it's not as if you could do more."  
Kazami sighed – she understood Renato's view on the matter, the man had had years knowing he probably would die of the curse, and even if he wanted to live, he still didn't want to give himself too much hope.  
No, matter. She went back to the large Grimoire by her side and the sheets of research next to it – if he didn't dare let himself hope too much, she'd have enough hope for the both of them...  
After all, between her late night talks with Mizuki and everyone's researches, she was pretty sure they were on the brink of finding a solution.  
Both to the curse, and the Tri-ni-siette system.

¤.¤.¤

While the Mystic Team was finalizing the last specifics and starting the ritual that would power up the new artifact, the Vindice had approached her.  
"I guess you came to talk about what happened last time." she stated, gaining two nods "I checked with Death," she admitted, surprising the hit man by her side – she didn't talk about the gods all that often, and he hadn't know she could get in touch with them from the mortal realms "While the phenomenon was just as surprising to him, since he can't really mingle all that easily while mortals, we have a theory." she admitted  
The Vindice nodded again, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Your souls have been forcefully been messed up by Kawahira, just like any Arcobaleno. And doubly so when he took the pacifiers back to seal them to the next generation of the curse." she said "This is part of what made my powers react negatively toward you at first. But once I could feel that this desecration of your souls wasn't of your own making, the reaction of my gift was to try and fix it..." a frown  
"But?" asked Renato – interested in spite of himself, because Bermuda had clearly alluded that out of all the Arcobaleno, he was the most similar to himself

That if they didn't get rid of this damn pacifier soon, he would certainly be the next Vindice to be born, with the potential to become just as powerful as Bermuda himself.  
"But it isn't that easy, of course." went of Kazami "Because the only real way for your souls to be cleansed and get back to the reincarnation circle of mortality would be for you to die."  
"Which won't happens as long as Checker-face and his damn Tri-ni-siette system are still of this world." harshly assessed Jagger  
"I know." nodded Kazami "So my Soul Art was trying to do the next best thing."  
"And that would be?"  
"Changing your soul to another form."

The Vindice didn't really understand what she meant, nor did the Arcobaleno at first. Not until he caught sight of the by now usual vision of a small black puppy resting on Kazami's head, eyes far too intelligent to be stuck in a puppy's face.  
"Like Padfoot?" he asked  
Guessing at the Vindice interest about the question, Kazami answered "Not exactly. Padfoot died, then chose not to re-enter the reincarnation circle and managed to get accepted as my Godly Familiar, but there are other positions among those that serve the gods. For example Death has armies of Shinigami working from him, not to talk about Life's Fairy Godparents or Nature's Elements..."

She trailed, and seemed actually embarrassed as she admitted "My Soul Art recognized you as damaged souls needing to be fixed, and to do that it tried to change you into servants of my power in the Mortal Realms. In spite of the fact that I don't really need any servant, since I'm actually already present in the mortal realms." she mumbled "Sorry." she added, visibly ashamed her powers had acted without her even realizing it

"Well it's not as if the processes was completed, _obviously_." stated Bermuda "We feel no compulsion whatsoever about obeying you. The only thing that really happened that Jagger and I could... feel... for a few hours. And our hatred is more tempered than before, as if we'd recovered a bit of rationality we didn't even know we were missing."  
"That's because the first step would be to fix the damages to you soul. In other words your inability to feel. Then, you probably would have been attuned to my Soul Art powers, according to what Death explained to me." then, eyes lightening with mirth at a memory "And it's not like you'd feel compelled to agreed with me and obey me even if the process had been complete. You should see Nature trying to keep her Elements in line, it's ridiculous..."

Kazami completely missed the contemplative way the Vindice seemed to take the news – after all, why would undead bent on revenge would be interested in becoming underlings to a god they didn't like? Of course, she forgot to take into account that those Vindice had had a taste of what it'd be like to get back their feelings, her own admission that they wouldn't became mindless drone bound to obey her, and the fact they were seeing their revenge becoming more tangible each time they saw the Vongola X and that with that came the question of what was left for them once their revenge had been exacted...

As for Reborn – he didn't miss all this. And he shuddered. Vindice were already terrifying, so Vindice powered up with godly powers? Somehow, he didn't think that they would stop being terrifying just because of a minor detail like getting back feelings and emotions.  
He even thought they would be worse.

* * *

A few days later, the Vongola X were met by Mizuki when they got out of school – apparently, she'd found the documents she wanted in Britain and had sufficiently progressed in her translations to deem it alright to get back home.  
A welcome back party was hastily thrown together, and a few hours into the evening, with most of the Vongola X each back to their respective houses, the ethereal blond was locking herself into her study with Kazami – who was, of course, followed by Renato...

As he now knew about Kazami's status, she had offered to Kiba to sit on the chat – but the teen had declined, having already resolved that this wasn't something that he needed to know more about. Kazami was thankful that her godchild was intelligent enough not to get himself involved in things he knew would change his vision of the world.  
There was a reason why Mortal and Immortal Realms were separated after all, and part of it was that most mortals couldn't cope with the timeless existence of the gods, especially mortals of the short-lived species like humans or salarians.

"I've managed to translate the recordings about Atlantis fall." said Mizuki "Long story short, most Atlantes had strong Water Flame affinity, and tended to look down upon Earth and Sky affiliated peoples. Even of their own."  
"Which means Kawahira..."  
"Was a pariah among his own people." a nod "Because of this superiority feeling of Water affiliated Atlantes, their researchers held no qualm to delve into studies that would ensure their own Flames supremacy over any other."

¤.¤.¤

"But they had had to know breaking the balance between the three Flames would be stupid!" protested heatedly Kazami  
"Of course, but they thought themselves above such things as natural order, and developed items that would replace the other two Flames."  
"Items... Do you mean the Tri-ni-siette?" asked Reborn  
"Not yet, but that's how that eventually came to be." answered Mizuki "Of course, it was a disaster..."

She took out a few sheets filled with compacted notes and diagrams, but didn't explained them yet.  
"Their first goal was to get rid of the Earth Flames, as their main rivals, the people of Mu were very proud of their own flames." she said "Seven stones were designed to be buried in the deepest Ley Lines, powered by them and generating powerful Earth Flames."  
Seeing that her two companions were not catching on the reason for this, she explained "The idea was that to maintain the balance, since such powerful Earth Flames were already in existence, the people owning Earth Flames would soon loose their powers. At the same time as they activated the artifacts, they launched an attack against the continent of Mu."

"What happened?"  
"As predicted, Earth Flames went unstable, since the balance was upset in their favor. What they hadn't expected was for the continent itself to become unstable, fracturing apart and sinking into the pacific ocean..."  
"And?"  
"The Atlantes deemed their experiment with Earth Flames successful. Hunting parties were sent to take care of the few survivors that were on other continents, and only those that hid into the lesser species survived..."  
"Which would meant that Enma-kun and his Famiglia are descendants of those few who managed to hide." Kazami nodded "It is coherent with the feeling their soul gives out... A bit like wizards give the feeling of having long lost non-human ancestors..."

"Exactly. The Atlantes weren't all that worried about what would happen when they got rid of Sky Flames, as they mainly appeared in the weaker, less-evolved species."  
"Yet evidently things didn't go their way." muttered Reborn  
"That they didn't. The balance was in shamble after their stint against the Earth Flames, and so the Sky Flames did indeed go haywire when the seven stones meant to replace the Sky Flame user were activated within the Atmospheric Ley Lines..."

"I thought Ley lines were under the planet's surface?" interjected Reborn  
"Not at that time." contradicted Mizuki "But just like the Earth Stones made the ground shake and eventually buried the continent of Mu, the Sky Stones made the sky revolt. The atmospheric Ley lines weren't sufficient anymore to stabilize the unbalance, and since only one place had remained safe and untouched by the recent change, Nature corrected that."  
"Sinking Atlantis."

¤.¤.¤

"Exactly. The Seven Sky Stones fell out of the sky as the atmospheric Ley lines eventually died out, their power leaking around the planet surface before eventually being reabsorbed by the remaining Ley lines. But the planet was still unstable, and the few surviving Atlantes, none of them owning a water affinity, finally understood that they had brought this upon the planet. And that it was dying because of the unbalance..."  
"But there weren't any Water Flame user left, nor any Earth's ones for all that they knew."

"Exactly. The Earth Stones were still doing their job, and there were still plenty Sky users. So they had to find a way to replace the Water users. For that, their surviving scientists modified the Sky Stones."  
She pointed to one sheet "The artifacts originally supposed to replace Sky Flames users would now convert Sky Flames into Water Flames to maintain the balance."  
"This sounds a lot like the birth of the Tri-ni-siette..." muttered Reborn

"And in a way, it is." nodded Mizuki "Ley Currents in the sea were now dying out just as fast as the Atmospheric Ley Lines had and they didn't have the resources left to use the underground Ley Lines anymore, so the Atlantes themselves had to power up the gem."  
"Except that there's only one true Atlante remaining today..." muttered Kazami  
"Exactly." confirmed Mizuki "With some Atlantes mingling with the younger species, they were soon dwindling, and understood that the time were they couldn't power the Sky Stones by themselves would come soon. So they took four of the stones and reforged them into the pacifiers, deciding that the now dominant species could as well maintain the balance of the planet and that the life of a few didn't matter for the greater good."

The expression made Kazami shiver in disgust – she really hated that little axiom that was the easy excuse for so many wrong things on the Mortal Realms.

"It's only later, when there remained but a couple of Atlantes that they separated the remaining three Sky Stones into two sets of rings, each given to one Atlante to give to the humans. Sephira, the more open-minded, went on and created her own Famiglia, the Giglio Nero, and eventually passed on. The other had been chosen by the last survivors as administrator of the Tri-ni-siette, sworn to maintain the balance his own people had messed with."  
"And so we have Kawahira, last survivor from Atlantis, obsessed with maintaining the balance, and not really caring about using humans to do so..." completed Kazami "And Yuni would be the latest descendant of Sepira."  
"Exactly."

 **[Hidden Life Quest Complete!** +100 000XP  
new Grimoire entry unlocked: the Tri-ni-siette]  
 **[Level up!** You are now Specialty Level 25!  
 _+5CP, +2SP, 1PP]_ **  
[Level up!** Padfoot is now Level 42!  
 _+1CP, +2SP, 1PP]_

Dismissing the notification with barely a thought, Kazami frowned "While it is good to know this, and having the schematics of the original Sky Stones and details about their transformation into the current Tri-ni-siette... It doesn't explain why you chose to disclose this here first and not share it with everyone?"  
Mizuki frowned too, chewing on her lower lips – which worried Kazami in turn.  
For the Fae to be that uneasy, this had to be important...

"Well," she eventually said "The good news is that with these documents, transferring the pacifiers fuel source from the Arcobaleno to the Ley lines is perfectly doable."  
"But?"  
"But since the pacifiers are so closely linked to the Arcobaleno, it means that the pacifiers get a lock on their soul signature when they are linked to a new generation."  
"In other words, freeing the Arcobaleno would mean playing with soul magic on top of the Ley lines." finally understood Kazami – and really, when she thought about it, she should have guessed it  
"Playing around with Ley lines is already dangerous enough alone, but adding soul magic to it..." muttered Mizuki "No human could do it."

¤.¤.¤

Kazami eyes strayed on the schematics and notes her friend had taken out, not even realizing that – she was already planning it.  
Sure, it wouldn't be easy, she had had proof when creating the two emeralds that linked Renato and her. She hadn't taped into the Ley lines themselves back then, but it had enabled her to get a better measure of the differences between a human ritual and one using her godly powers.  
And the schematics she had under her eyes were tremendously complicated, the chef-d'oeuvre of long gone geniuses – mad geniuses playing with Nature herself, but geniuses nonetheless.

"Between the calculations and adapting this to work with the Arcobaleno... No less than a month of preparation," she estimated, not even realizing she was talking aloud "And my Hallow skill **will** hit level 25..." she added quietly  
But of course – both the Fae and the hit man had heard her.

"Then don't do it." stated Renato – and it was clear tha Mizuki was refraining herself from saying the same  
"You know I can't do that." answered softly the teenage girl  
"I don't want you cutting on your own life time for me!" he protested  
"And I'd rather live twenty years with you than thirty alone!"

At that, the hit man didn't reply anything, knowing full well that had their position been reversed he'd have reacted exactly like her. Now he understood why Mizuki hadn't said anything – the intelligent blond woman knowing her friend well enough to guess exactly at her reasoning.

"If we want the other Arcobaleno to go along with it, they'll have to know all about it." he muttered "They won't trust us if they don't get all the details".  
"Then we'll tell them everything." answered easily Kazami "After all, the Vindice already know, and they'll want to hear about this too."  
"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Mizuki hesitantly  
"Among humans, the Arcobaleno are probably in the best position to understand and accept what I am." answered the young Shadow "And I'm not about to let the fact that I'd rather not share with everyone how much of an anomaly I am get in the way of the one solution we've finally found to get rid of this fucking curse."

"I'll call a meeting of the Arcobaleno then." stated the hit man  
"And I'll talk with the Vindice." completed Kazami  
"Wouldn't a joint meeting be easier?" asked Mizuki "Rather than went through all the explanations several times? And well... Knowing what they'll become should they not cooperate should be one more motivation for the Arcobaleno to cooperate with us..."  
"You devious woman!" laughed Kazami "But well, I guess you're right."

¤.¤.¤

That night, sleep took a long time to come to the three of them – and they were both thrilled to finally have a solution to the curse they'd been studying for so long, wary about the hard work still ahead of them, and terrified of the magic, no the Soul Art that would be in use.  
With the uncanny sense that only a twin could have, Tsuna, already asleep since a few hours, opened his eyes in the dark.

"You're not sleeping aren't you?" he asked softly  
"I'm not."  
"Mizuki's news are bad?"  
"Good and bad."  
It was Reborn who answered – but even that didn't surprise him. For he knew that the nearly symbiotic relationship he had with his sister, she was, in a different way, building with the hit man.

Silently, the young Decimo slipped out of his bed to bunk up with the other two, and nearly instantaneously he felt his little sister relax.  
"We found a cure." she mumbled as she was falling asleep – and Tsuna guessed that this was the good news  
"A mix of high level soul magic and Ley lines." answered the cursed man from the other side of the now sleeping girl at the question he hadn't yet asked  
Tsuna sighed.

He knew – his Vongola hyper intuition didn't led him astray, and he knew that there was something more about his sister, even without taking into account her past life.  
"When Kaze-chan first told me about Chaos' Game, she told me that I was the hero of this story. Latter, when I learned she had already lived once before, she amended that she had already been the hero of her own story." his smile in the dark was wistful "The truth is I may the the main character, but I still think she's the hero... Because it's always the hero that suffer the most in stories..." he forced himself to ask the question to which he already knew the answer "It's really not good for her to use it, isn't it? Her Soul Art."

In the dark, the cursed hit man didn't need to control his expression like he did most of the time – and once more, he was proud and impressed by his student, who had grown so much since he first met him. Yet he couldn't help but regret the loss of innocence of the boy, who could now see past what his sister didn't say to protect him.  
"By the time she gets rid of the curse, she'll have at most twenty years left to live."  
Tsuna breath hitched, but he was thankful for the Arcobaleno honesty, because he didn't want to ask this to his sister – because he knew asking her this would only hurt her needlessly.

"Ah, but she'll do it anyway." he finally managed to sigh, a smile on his lips but tears in his eyes "She wouldn't be Kazami if she didn't."  
Reborn gave a small hum of agreement.

"You better take care of her, Reborn. Because strongest hit man or not, I will kill you if you make her suffer."  
The cursed Italian smiled – funny how one threat could be both a benediction, and a proof of growth and courage.  
"If won't hurt her." he affirmed "Now if only you could use that same courage you had to threaten me and use it to ask Kyoko out, that would be good. After all, a Don cannot be celibate!"  
The young Decimo spluttered in the dark, his usual reaction whenever the hit man teased him, then surprised him yet again by answering "Yeah. I think I will..."

After that, sleep came easily.

¤.¤.¤

The next day, Mizuki and Kazami had announced that they'd went over the former notes the previous evening, and that, finally, a cure to the Arcobaleno's curse was at hand.  
To the Vongola X assembled, they had simply stated that between Kazami's knowledge of soul magic and the schematics found by the blond Fae, it would be possible to create a ritual that would both free the Arcobaleno and maintain the balance without needing to sacrifice anyone else. Most had accepted the basic explanation, not demanding any particulars – even though the Mystic Team knew that what they had described would be complicated, they all trusted in Kazami's knowledge when it came to souls.

Only Kiba and Lavande guessed that there was probably more to it, but despite their speculative stares, they didn't say anything.  
As for Atlantis story, and how it led to the Tri-ni-siette's creation, everyone had been fascinated by this new part of History being finally explained.  
"Yuni should be told." stated Chrome by the end of the story, before blushing as people's attention shifted to her "It is her story, in a way..."

"She'll be told." agreed Kazami "We're organizing a meeting between the Arcobaleno and Vindice to discuss about this solution to the curse, Aria's been asked to take Yuni with her. After all, with her memories of the alternate future, she has more than earned the right to know."  
"And I'm still translating the rest of the documents I found," added Mizuki "Even if we have what we were looking for, it's still interesting to know more about the Atlantes' History."

By the end of the week, Kazami and Renato had arranged a meeting, and Arcobaleno and Vindice were assembled in the Vendicare prison upper level.  
The meeting that followed was utterly chaotic, full of life changing revelations – between the shocking fact that the Vindice were ancient Arcobaleno, the truth about the Tri-ni-siette, not to mention the explanation that Kazami wasn't exactly human, disbelief had been expressed more than once.  
But of course, be it concerning the Vindice or Kazami, proofs weren't that hard to provide.

The meeting had lasted hours, and not all questions had been answered, so the Arcobaleno and Kazami settled to spent the night in one of the few guest quarters.  
The following morning, Kazami was up early and slipped out of the room where Renato was still sleeping, soon finding her way back to the large room with the picture she'd been regularly received in since she first visited the Vendicare prison.

¤.¤.¤

"I had forgotten," a thoughtful voice said by her side "that sun rising could be beautiful..."  
Kazami turned her head,surprised, toward the small Vindice that had just entered the room – and whose attention was turned toward the large windows that made the picture bay.  
Focusing her powers lightly to get a read on him, she noticed that just like he'd said a week earlier, he'd really changed.  
Oh, of course hatred and thirst for revenge still were the one major emotion she could feel coming from him, but wisps of other, smaller feelings seemed to have appeared too.

Which explained why he was once more able to enjoy watching the sun rising.

"What does a god servant's do on Earth?" he asked, curiosity clear enough in his voice  
"I depends on the god. For example Shinigami help souls to pass on, elements maintain the natural order by creating natural disaster or on the contrary preventing them..."  
"So we would have become Shinigami?"

"I don't think so." she shrugged "I may be gaining Death's powers, I'm not him." she took a moment to think about it "I'd guess if I ever get followers, I would mainly want them to... help around? Not do things instead of mortals, but help them grow up when facing adversity and prevent those that would go against Nature, Death or Life from succeeding in their intentions..."

"Like you're doing with your brother." stated Bermuda  
"Only on a large scale." a nod "Yes, probably. That sounds right."  
The ex Arcobaleno would have said something else – but then, the current Arcobaleno suddenly barged into the room, Reborn leading them "We've got a problem." stated the cursed hit man

 **[Life Quest! Time Trouble!**  
 **Goal:** Free the Arcobaleno and end the pacifier cycle before Kawahira choses the next generation to bear this burden  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, end of the Arcobaleno system  
 **Failure:** continuation of the Arcobaleno system, death of the current generation of Arcobaleno]

Kazami and Renato shared a worried glance at the new notification...

¤.¤.¤

"That fucker contacted using our dream!" shouted a furious Colonello  
"He promised to free one of us," added bitterly Viper "By using a tournament with each of us using representative..."  
"The worst is, we'd have actually fallen for it," continued Fon "If you hadn't told us the truth about you yesterday." he finished, talking to Bermuda

"So he's already choosing the next generation." muttered said the Vindice, before turning toward Kazami "Will you be able to prepare this ritual faster?"  
Kazami paused a bit to think about it "Well Mizuki could help with some of the calculations, but I'm the only one whose got enough knowledge about Soul Art..."  
"We've got one week to assemble in Namimori and find our representatives." said Verde "We acted as if we didn't understand what was really going on, of course."  
"How long did those tournament last the previous times?" asked Renato to the small Vindice  
"A few days to a week, no more."  
"So if we stall, we can give you two weeks." stated Lal, who hadn't been included in the vision but was, of course, present with the rest of the Arcobaleno

Kazami's mind was going in over drive, desperately going over how she could be ready in such a short time – when, to her surprise, she felt a weight settle on her shoulder at Reborn's usual place.  
Except, of course, it wasn't her hit man.

"Knowledge about Soul Art... This is something we'd gained if you healed our souls isn't it?" asked Bermuda  
She startled, immediately understanding where he was going, yet barely believing he was suggesting it...  
"Then do it." he continued, seeing in her eyes she had understood  
"Are you sure?"

"Little Shadow, I have waited for over four centuries for my revenge against Checker-Face and right now, I've never been so close to getting it. But your powers have already changed me enough to be able to think about the aftermath..."  
"We Vindice haven't been normal for too long." a second voice completed – and when had Jagger arrived, she wondered "And if you don't manage this ritual in time, Checker-Face will one up us once more. The bastard has been laughing at us for long enough!"

"With each cycle we've tried to kill him, again and again, or to destroy the pacifiers. But in the end, nothing works against him."  
"But even without killing him... If we can take that from him... Get the pacifiers out of his clutches forever...Then that will be revenge enough for us..."  
"For all of us..."  
"All of you?"

She could nearly hear the smirk Bermuda certainly must have on his hidden face as he asked "How many of us are there?"  
She frowned at the unexpected surprise, then cautiously extended her senses "Seven in here." she answered  
"All the Vindice are currently in." he answered

Her eyes widened – no wonder the guardians of the underworld struggled so much maintaining the Omerta if they were so few...  
So few to have survived their curse's extraction.

"Heal us, and we'll be able to help you with this ritual."  
"And after?"  
"After, we'll still be the Vindice." stated Bermuda "Your goal as Vongola Shadow already coincided well enough with our duties as Vindice, it'll just be a continuation of that."  
A nod.  
"Alright then, let's do this."

¤.¤.¤

Her last sentence, slightly louder than the rest of the talk, echoed above the Arcobaleno loud discussion about how they would be stalling for time.  
"Bambina?"  
"I can do it." she smiled "With the Vindice, I can do it."

The cursed hit man smiled back, then stated "Then all we have to do is choosing representatives."  
"Did he says how many you'll need each?"  
A negative head movement from Verde  
"We should decide among ourselves then," suggested Aria "If we all have the same number of representative, it should help keep things balanced enough."  
"Which in turn will help in making this tournament thing last the longest possible."

"You should beware of what the tournament's judge gives to you," interjected Jagger "probably an item to communicate match times and locations, but more importantly, spy on you..."  
The Arcobaleno nodded their agreement, and Kazami added "All of us Vongola X are ready to be a part of this, you realize. After all, we've been working to defeat this curse for month, so a few match to keep Kawahira's attention out of the way is easy enough."

"I'll ask the Varia." stated Viper, gaining an understanding nod from the young Shadow – they were, after all, the Mist Arcobaleno's team, so it made sense  
"And the CEDEF will help us." added Lal – then seeing Kazami's eyebrow lift at the pronoun "Colonello talked Kawahira into making us a package deal for the tournament. Not that it'll matter in the end."  
"The bastard tends to keep an eye on his Arcobaleno from afar, so even if he's probably not noticed the Vongola Fangs, he's sure to know with whom any of you tend to associate." warned Jagger

"In other words, me not fighting for Renato's would be noticed." understood Kazami  
"Can you afford to split your attention between the fights and the ritual?"  
"As soon as I heal the Vindice, I will be able to." nodded Kazami  
"I'll call our brothers." said Jagger "better get it out of the way as fast as possible."

"Is it.. safe?" asked Viper, one of the Arcobaleno the most at ease with the young girl powers  
A nod "Last time, I didn't realize what I was doing, but now Death has talked me over the conventional process." a shrug "I'll just be tired after, that's all."

¤.¤.¤

Renato frowned, knowing the bambina well enough to guess she was downplaying it – like Mizuki had said when she'd saved Yuni, godly powers weren't really suited to be used on the Mortal Realms. But she hadn't told the Arcobaleno that using her gift would reduce her life span, and he could respect that, even if he didn't like the fact she was giving out so much for them.  
As for Bermuda, the small Vindice had noticed the hit man body language, and could guess that it wouldn't be as simple as the Shadow was making it appear "Why don't you Arcobaleno head out to meet in Namimori?" he suggested "There's nothing more you can achieve here."

Aria and Yuni shared a glance, the two Atlante-descent woman having too felt that Kazami wasn't completely honest, and nodded, herding their fellow cursed men with them and announcing "Let's meet in Namimori in three days with our representatives, we'll decide on the details once we've had more informations!"  
The Vindice were soon alone with Kazami and Reborn.

As soon as the seven Vindice had been assembled in the room, Kazami had stopped holding on to her aura – yet this time, it didn't clash against them but curled around each of them.  
Kazami's aura was nearly visible, a green wave of power echoed in her eyes curling around her and reaching out toward the seven broken souls around her. Contrary to the time she had added to Yuni's ritual, no medium were used, no support – her Soul Art nearly taking a life of itself to meet her goal.

The cursed hit man observing the process had a feeling that this was how godly powers truly were supposed to be, and that all the things she added around her powers when she used them weren't like normal wizards no power them up, but on the contrary to tone them down to use them safely in the Mortal Realms.  
When the green sea of power receded, it was clear even for him that the Vindice had changed.

The bands usually hiding their partially decaying corpse had fallen away, revealing that their soul hadn't been the only thing mended. And while they certainly didn't look nor feel human, skin too pale to be alive and eyes gleaming in an eerie way, it was clearly better than their previous look.

But the real change was that he could see the wonder in their eyes as they took in the changes. Like Kazami had said, they could now feel beyond rage and hatred...  
As for Kazami herself, he fell to her knees as she reigned her powers in, Renato by her side in an instant, knowing immediately "It leveled up?"  
A nod, as she tiredly confirmed, eying the new notification...

[ **Hallow** progressed to rank 25!  
 _Soul Mark_ (+4Charisma, +3Wisdom) added to **Soul Imprint  
Soul Art **Perk (+10 to all Mystic Knowledge) unlocked]

 **[(Kazami) Hidden Goal Complete! The more the Merrier –** convert the Vindice into godly servants  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, **Night Flame** skill (1/100) unlocked,  
 **Locked** **Night Flame** (+5% to Intelligence, Wisdom and Luck) passive Ability unlocked)]

"It did."  
With that, she passed out.

* * *

Kazami stirred, trying to remember the last time she'd felt so worn out – was it after she came back from the dead to finish Voldemort? By her side, Padfoot was yapping excitedly, and soon hurried steps were heard, her brother barging in the room, cursed hit man on his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw her, and the next minute she had her hands full of a big brother "Don't ever make me worry like that, Kaze!" he admonished the girl

"You were asleep too long." nodded the Arcobaleno on his shoulder, making her frown  
"What do you mean?"  
"What to you remember?"  
She froze, trying to make sense of things but not really managing. Then, all rushed back, and she would have jumped up if her brother wasn't firmly pinning her to bed "What happened!"

"You have been unconscious for nearly three full days." gently said Tsuna  
Her eyes widened – three days! Three days lost when they were already pressed by times! She made another failed attempt at getting up, now realizing that she was feeling really weak, while her brother explained "Reborn and the Vindice brought you home. They explained that you healed them and shared your Soul Art with them and have been working with Mizuki ever since." a frown "They said that you could share your power with them only because they had already died too."

Kazami mentally congratulated the ex Arcobaleno for their explanation, while calming down.  
They had already started working with Mizuki, no time was lost.

"I didn't expect that bout of Soul Art to drain me like that." she admitted  
"We called Shamal," said Reborn – and wasn't that a testament to how much they had worried "Mizuki said that this was a bad case of magical exhaustion, and as such she couldn't give you potions..."  
"Yeah they really on the patient inner magic, so giving them to someone who depleted his magic is dangerous..." she nodded

¤.¤.¤

Then she frowned – how could she be magically exhausted, she didn't have magic...  
She must have said that aloud, because Tsuna laugh "Yeah, she said you would ask that."  
"Apparently, Flame exhaustion act the same way as magical exhaustion when you use them to replace magic."  
Her frowned disappeared as she thought about it, then decided it made sense.

"Shamal speculated that Sun Flames could be used to help you heal faster, so Kyoko-chan and Ryohei have been coming by regularly to help you Flames recharging." went on Tsuna "So you will be back to normal by the end of the week, but in the meantime your not to exert yourself too much."  
"You do realize I have a whole ritual to craft and not a lot of time to do it?"  
"Mizuki-san says that with the Vindice helping she doesn't need you. She even said that even if it was reckless healing them was worth it because you'd never have managed alone."

Kazami settled against her pillow, feeling better at her old friend reassurance, then asked "Are the Arcobaleno here yet?"  
"Most arrived during the day," said Reborn "We're having a meeting at headquarter in a couple of hours."

"We've invited the Simon, too." added Tsuna "The Varia arrived with Mammon yesterday evening so they'll be here too."  
"And dad?"  
"His plane landed a few hours ago, he'll be there too, with Basil, Lavande and Andrea."  
"I want to be there for the meeting."

"You just woke up, imouto!"  
"And it'll just be talking," she retorted back "I'm not missing an important planing session because I'm a bit tired!"  
Tsuna growled, but eventually relented – she'd be there for the meeting, but would get back to bed soon after, and would be resting until the start of the tournament while the Vindice continued to work with Mizuki.

¤.¤.¤

That evening's meeting was lively, Mizuki having to magically enlarge the room for everyone to be accommodated, to the Simon's surprise – and hadn't that been a shock a Famiglia that didn't know about the others underworlds – and death threats and attempts had flown around.  
Tsuna was a surprisingly harsh peace-keeper when his sister's health was at sake, and with the little Shadow up but still visibly weary, he had been positively dangerous. Who knew the young Decimo was such a mother hen?

Finally, after hours of debate, the Arcobaleno had all settled on one main representative and three spares, the Simon agreeing to fight for Skull, who hadn't brought anyone with him, while Aria and Yuni stunned everyone by showing up with Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths in tow.  
 _That_ had nearly doomed the meeting from the start, all Vongola X and Varia jumping into ready to fight position. Surprisingly, the twins had been the only one not to seem too worried apart from the two Giglio Nero boss...

"He's played and lost." stated Kazami "And he's accepted it."  
Tsuna nodded along – like her, he remembered coming to the conclusion that the white haired Millefiore boss didn't really care about the Tri-ni-siette or the world's fate, but simply was playing around...  
Alpha's opinion heard, the Night Pack immediately relaxed, ant after a bit more convincing from Yuni, the rest of the mafiosi eventually calmed down too.

The newcomers had all been stunned at the changes in the Vindice – even if they still tended to hide under their black coats, as soon as they talked it was evident they had changed, and they had developed a strange working relation with the ever surprising Mizuki.  
On the other hand, the cursed hit man had been right – Vindice with feelings were even more terrifying than without, that had been proved easily enough during the meeting when one stray knife's of Belphegor had been neatly reduced to a pile of dust in one burst of well aimed Night Flames.

Because apparently, prior to them becoming Kazami's minions – a statement Renato' loved to make that always managed to annoy the underworld guardians – only Bermuda could generate the terrifying black flames and shared them with his cursed brothers.  
Now, all seven of them could use the deadly Flames.

As potentially could Kazami – she suddenly remembered it in the middle of the meeting, and her sudden laughing fit may or may not have convinced the other that they'd better hurry up with said meeting, as the Vongola Shadow clearly was growing tired...

¤.¤.¤

By the end of the week, Kazami was growing restless stuck in bed, even if she had managed to bribe Mizuki to take her to her study room several times to help the Fae and the Vindice with the ritual crafting.  
Between the nine of them, they had progressed far faster than her initial expectation, and were now ready to start the creation of the container that would convert the Ley Lines steady flow of energy into fuel for the pacifiers.

They had at first thought about using the Ley Lines lying under the Temple, before coming to the conclusion that they were too easily accessible, to susceptible to be regularly used in the future, and so started researching other Ley Lines in the neighborhood – they needed the place to still be accessible, yet able to be hidden away and protected...  
They had eventually found a natural cave deep under the city which would give access to a deeper Ley Line than those of the Temple.

Erasing the existence of the cave from the records and replacing it by a ground nature that would make people avoid the zone was easy – then the Mystic Team was charged with protecting the place, creating a strong Flame-based ward scheme.  
Patience spent, Kazami had refused to stay put while Mizuki and the Vindice decided to go to the cave to start preparing the ritual, so the others had grudgingly let her out of bed – but then conspired to let her out of job, arranging everything so she just had to stand by and watch them work.

The goddess in training was irritated – and vexed. The Vindice didn't even like her before they become her minions, and Death assured her that the conversion process wouldn't make them like her, so why were they acting so protective?

At that muttered protest, Tsuna, who'd accompanied them to keep his sister company, burst out laughing "Oh imouto, they're just thankful of what you did for them, even if they wouldn't be caught admitting it."  
"Eh?" she intelligently replied, surprised at the affirmation  
"You gave them back something important, sister, of course they're grateful!"

Not really believing him, she turned toward Renato – the Arcobaleno merely nodded his agreement with Tsuna's assessment.  
"But... They only asked to be turned because they wanted revenge against Checker-Face..." she protested  
"Maybe, but they are still change for the better." replied the hit man on her shoulder, amused at her incomprehension

* * *

The Vindice and Mystic Team left the cave in a good mood, teenager amiably chatting, when Kazami suddenly tensed – and the Vindice disappeared in a burst of Night Flames, just in time for a strange man with a checkered hat reminiscent of Kawahira's to appear, the cheerful smile on his face looking artificial and his eyes empty "I am the planner of the 'Representative of the Rainbow Battles'! My name is Wonomichi, yoroshiku! Ho ho ho!"

The Vongola X present shared glances – as for Tsuna, he just sighed.  
Yet another weirdo.  
And this one wasn't even really a mafioso, he was just vaguely linked to the mafia world. He was more and more certain some kind of disease made people knowing about the mafia all kind of strange...  
"So..."

Wonomichi took off one of his gloves, revealing his hand was full of – notes.  
"You see," he laughed embarrassedly "I've got a very bad memory so I need to write note to remember what I'm supposed to do! But I always loose them afterward, so now I write on myself, can't loose myself after all!"  
He settled a small box marked with a pacifier "here! I'm to give one of these to each Arcobaleno, and the content is the same within each!"  
He opened the box, revealing eight watches – six identical, one a bit bigger and of a different color, the last one smaller, made for a child's wrist.

"Here it is... One watch is for the Arcobaleno, one for the team's leader, and six for the fighters! Hi hi hi!"  
The man looked a bit put off by their lack of reaction, but went on "The rules are simple! Each day, the time of the fight will appear on the watch a bit before it is to start! Then, the duration of the match will be announced! Each of these match are a battle royal! To remove your competitors you need to destroy their watch! When the boss' watch is destroyed, the team loose!"  
"And the Arcobaleno's watch?"

"Oh! Oh oh oh! I nearly forget! This is a gift from my boss, to be spent wisely! If your representative is in a pinch is battle, the Arcobaleno just have to say 'Present Please'! But be warned, you can only spent three minutes of it in all the battles!"  
With that, the man was gone under the distrusting stares of the Vongola X. Bending to take the mallet he'd left behind, Tsuna said "I'll take this home, I'll see you."  
Kazami nodded, and they waited to be far enough before talking, keeping in min the Vindice's warning about Kawahira's spying.

"We've only planned for teams of four," was quick to point out Verde once everyone was gathered  
"Kawahira's man spokesman didn't say our teams had to be full." answered Fon calmly "We can just change the fighters watch when they are destroyed."  
A round of nod followed his suggestion.

"So we just fight and hope for the best?" protested Gokudera  
"All of us are good," said Tsuna evenly "And we can can't obviously hold back. But nothing says we have to focus on the opponent's watch."  
"So we just use this as a large training exercise!" laughed Lussuria  
"You Varia's training exercise always end up in blood and death." sighed Lavande

"We can refrain from killing," protested Squalo "We just find it boring!"  
"Tch! It's not as if you'd be good enough to beat Byakuran-sama!" taunted Bluebell  
"Let's try to avoid taking teams out of the fight every odd day," suggested Enma weakly, still a bit unsure in the large gathering "This way you won't need to hold out during every match, and we should still stall enough for the Vindice and Mystic Team to meet their goal."

A few rounds of insults and death threats latter, his idea was approved.  
"Thanks." said Kazami, as they were starting to all go home  
"You helped us against Daemon Spade," said Enma with a smile "And Reborn is someone precious to you, so of course we'll help. After all, Simon and Vongola will always help each other!"  
"That they will." she agreed, giving away a smile of her own

* * *

"Going to the Temple?" asked Tsuna, seeing his sister wasn't heading next door  
"It is tradition after all." she smiled  
He nodded, and walked to her side, following her. True enough, it had become somewhat of a tradition to go to the Temple with each new Life Quest – she was even late, but she had been unconscious and on bed rest for a whole week.

Kazami was a bit surprised when her brother decided to come with her, but accepted his presence with a smile – on the other hand, she was much more surprised when another presence was soon felt by their side...  
She glanced at Bermuda, who had suddenly appeared by their side as they left the residential quarter. Even if he spent most of his time in his cursed sized in order not to catch Kawahira's attention, the first Vindice now had regain his normal size, just like the rest of his brothers.

But he was still the smallest among them, and it was clear enough that he had been young when he'd been cursed – probably a teenager. A powerful teenager, life stolen by his pacifier – no wonder he'd been the first to survive, to thirst for revenge.

Right now, he was wearing normal clothes, if still black, a long jacket with the hood up hiding his face in the shadows.  
As they approached the temple, Kazami could feel something unusual – first a ward preventing normal people from approaching, then a multitude of souls.

 **[Event (LV: scaled)! All Hallows Eve!]**

¤.¤.¤

"No goal?" muttered a confused Tsuna, before looking around him "And... is it some kind of festival?"  
"Is it your first time to the Hallows Celebration?" asked an excited voice, as they had made it to the top of the stairs  
The Temple ground was bathed in the warm light of floating candle and jack-oh-lantern, multiple stall selling food and trinkets, and most surprising, the crowd was mingling without fear, Yokai not hiding their true appearance, wizard and priestess showing off their skills...

"Yes, it must be your first time!" the unknown voice was now answering his own question, amusement clear "Only new comers look so awed! I'm Sakamoto Nao, of the Feather Clan!"  
Turning their attention to the teen, they could now seen the large black wings closed in his back and the eyes, glowing blood red..

"You can let your disguise go if you've got one!" he said with a smile "The wards prevent anyone not in the know to enter!"  
After a second of hesitation, Kazami shrugged, and with a pulse of power, scar and alpha marking appeared – accompanied, she finally noticed by a small black tattoo at the base of her little finger.  
Seemed like she had found the Soul Mark then...  
Another second of wondering, and she called her pack to her, Tsuna following soon with Mamoru.

"Sawada Kazami," she introduced herself, bowing slightly "And this is my twin Tsunayoshi."  
Reborn gave out his name, followed by Bermuda who had hesitantly let his hood down.  
Feeling his aura, the young tengu eyes widened "You honor this celebration by your presence, it's not everyday a direct servant of the gods deign visits us."

Tsuna spluttered at the affirmation – a servant of god? The Vindice? But then, none of his companions seemed surprised by the affirmation, only by the fact that the black-clothed teen had been recognized – and could nearly feel as his sister tensed when the tengu turned his attention back to her, a slightly puzzle expression on his face.

But he didn't have the time to ask what was on his mind, as another, more familiar voice echoed "Nao! You're mother is looking for you, you brat!"  
"Jiji!"  
Glowing eyes rolled, as a well-know old tengu approached them "Ah! Sheishi-hime, young Vongola! I didn't expect to see you!"  
"Well it wasn't really planned." admitted Kazami "I didn't know there would be a celebration ongoing."  
"Bah, now that you're here you should enjoy yourself a bit." his eyes fell on Bermuda "Oh... You've changed for the better, von Veckenstein!"

¤.¤.¤

As for the younger tengu, his eyes had widened when Talbot called Kazami by her title, and he now seemed torn between going to see what his mother's wanted and staying to learn more about the mystical figure in front of him.

He wasn't given a choice, Talbot pushing him "Go see your mother brat, you've got a performance staged in fifteen minutes!"  
His eyes widened, suddenly remembering, and rush in the direction the elder tengu had come from, making the twins laugh.  
"So," asked Talbot curiously "What brought on this change?"  
"Mutual benefice." answered Kazami "The Vindice can help me work faster to free the Arcobaleno, and they get their revenge. We're a bit pressed by time..."  
"Ah, I'm sure you'll manage, Seishi-hime, you are one resourceful Shadow after all!" he laughed "But for tonight, you should enjoy the Celebration!"

The small group decided to follow his suggestion, and soon were strolling leisurely among the stalls. The air was pulsing under all the different energies, and all were enjoying themselves – Vongola X included.  
"It is good to be able to walk around without hiding." finally commented Kazami "My markings aren't that noticeable, but for most, this must be one the only time they can walk around as themselves without fearing being discovered."

Bermuda nodded – he himself did like the fact that despite being clearly non human people didn't give him a second glance, and Kazami's alpha marking only gained admiration...  
Kazami was surprised to meet a few of the yokai with whom she'd hunter for her strips – less surprised when a small kitsune jumped into her arm, her father soon coming running, looking harried

"Sachiko! Inari-sama, stop running ahead, kit!" then seeing them "Ah, I see now why you were running!"  
"Long time no see, Hiraku-san." Kazami greeted the familiar kitsune  
"Long time no see, Seishi-hime." he greeted back "Midnight is coming, you should get to the temple if you haven't been already."  
"What for?" asked a curious Tsuna

"For the benediction of course." answered the kitsune "Tonight is the night where the boundaries between realms are the thinner, it's one of the best time to converse with the other side." he explained, before blushing "Not that you'd need it, Seishi-hime..."

¤.¤.¤

"Let's do it!" contradicted Kazami, already dragging her brother with her  
"She does realize she is a goddess herself?" wondered the kitsune aloud  
"She is the youngest among them," shrugged Bermuda "Maybe gods can help each others too..."  
"Maybe." nodded Hiraku, still amused "Well, I won't hold you, then."

With that, the Vindice and the kitsune parted way, one toward the food stall, kit in tow, the second toward the temple, easily catching up with the twins and the hit man.  
He nearly shivered at the feeling of power when they entered the temple – now that he knew how godly powers felt, he could feel that, just like Hiraku had said, the veil between realms was thin, and the gods just beyond their reach.

The twins we already in front of the altar, and he wondered what they were praying about – what could a goddess pray for anyway? If he'd have to guess, he'd say that it was probably for her cursed lover's safety.  
Not that they needed other gods for that, they were already taking care of that...

He then wondered if he should pray about anything, standing behind them, head down to still show his respect – making gods angry against him wasn't a good idea, he was pretty sure of it.  
But the Vindice didn't have anything to pray for, he realized.

They would get rid of the pacifiers by the end of the week, he was sure of it – he wouldn't have become the little Shadow's 'minion', like that blasted hit man enjoyed saying, if he didn't believe in her.  
And he didn't need other gods in his life, the one that had already barged in had sown more than enough chaos by herself!

A chuckle "That she has, hasn't she? A pity Death's got his hands on her first, she'd have made an excellent partner!"

The air had grown still around the Vindice – as if time had stopped – and a boy, with wild blue hair and molten gold eyes had appeared, leisurely sprawled on a small cloud that had suddenly materialized "I'm Chaos by the way! I came to see what kind of minions our cute youngest goddess had chosen!" he felt the god's eyes weight him for a moment "A few of us weren't really convinced by her choice, what with you obsession against that idiotic Atlante and all... But seems she was right, healing your soul really was a winning bet. Luck really likes her!" a frown "Ah well, a deal is a deal, and if I cheat Honesty will fry me..."

¤.¤.¤

With that, time seemed to start again, and green letters appeared in front of him

 **[Welcome to Chaos Game!]**  
 **[New entrance log!** Fate's update:  
 _(note that you can access this log at anytime)_  
Welcome, minion of... rats our youngest Goddess doesn't have a designation yet... Welcome, minions of the Vongola Shadow! You have been deemed worthy of our youngest sister, as such we older gods have granted you access to the great tool we made for her! Chaos Game! Use it well, or else!]

Around him, the rest of the Vongola X seemed as surprised as him, and a new notification appeared and, even if her didn't know it, this time every Vongola X present was seeing it...

 **[Hidden Goal Complete!** A friendly chat with the gods!  
 **Reward:** +100 000XP, you gain **Nature's Blessing** ( **Chaos** **Bloodline** unlocked)  
Sawada Tsunayoshi gains **Fate's Blessing** ( **Vongola** **Hyper** **Intuition** evolve into **X** **Awareness** )  
Renato Sinclair gains **Death's Blessing** ( **Reincarnation** **Challenge** unlocked, beware, this challenge will directly sent you to your next incarnation)  
Bermuda Von Veckenstein gains **Chaos' Blessing** ( **Chaos** **Game** unlocked)]

"So... Chaos' Game?"

"According to Nature, I needed a present for successfully gaining my first minions..." she mumbled, low enough that Tsuna, who was still stunned at the talk he'd just had, didn't hear "I'm the first newbie in several thousand years, and they were getting bored..."

Somehow, having seen Chaos, Bermuda could easily believe it.

"Well," commented Renato "That was interesting." he certainly hadn't expected to meet Death today – and even less for the god to behave like a calm but loving older brother toward Kazami  
Reading idly the Event's rewards each had gained, he could only assumed that the other's encounters had been as strange for them than his had been.

While they headed home, they soon learned a bit more about each encounters – apparently Tsuna's gift was an improvement on his already impressive instincts for a human, giving him an awareness of him and his surrounding as good as any yokai, and an even stronger intuition; Bermuda had been gifted with a different version of Chaos Game that didn't gave out quests if Kazami wasn't present, but had a Success System and most of the Vongola X version of the game most helpful informations like the Character Window, Communication System or Grimoire and Log entries; according to what Kazami had been told, the Chaos Bloodline she'd unlocked would gift he descendants with the same Secondary Edition of Chaos game as the Vindice had...

As for Renato, he only said Death had offered him a solution to a problem he already was aware of, but didn't expand upon it. They didn't press, as evidently this wasn't a gift that would have an immediate impact, even if the hit man seemed quite satisfied with it.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami speLV25:**

Strength: 35(53)  
Agility: 131(229)  
Endurance: 35(44)  
Intelligence: 69(107)  
Wisdom: 110(160)  
Charisma:44(59)  
Luck: 57(74)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 491/1702  
Dam/ F Dam: 412/467  
Speed/ F Speed: 693/479  
Critic/ F Critic: 537/518  
Def/ F Def: 140/226


	23. XXII Rainbow Curse Arc 2

Hi! Thank you all for following and reviewing!  
for the vows at the end: these are taken from Celtic vows, and when I found this passage about finding each other in the next life I couldn't resist putting it, it's like it was made for them ^_^

* * *

A few loud beep in the quiet classroom made the Vongola X students participating in the battles glanced to their watches.

[One minute until match start!]

The teacher didn't even have the time to react as they jumped out of their seats and were out of the classroom in a moment – and his first reaction of being furious of the blatant disrespect soon disappeared as her turned back to his students, already forgetting why he was so annoyed...

Kiba and Hana shared a satisfied smirk, Mist and Rain Flames powering down after having done their work.  
Around the town, all the fighters were rushing to get out of populated areas for the fights – under the watchful eyes of Kawahira.  
"Show me now... Who'll be worthy of being the next generation..." he breathed, as around him, images of fights starting appeared

¤.¤.¤

Tsuna had barely made it to an empty classroom when the wall burst out from the outside, revealing Iemitsu.

[Star of the match!  
Duration of the match : 00 10 00]

"This is the third floor!" protested the boy

"You do realize that he's our dad, don't you?" laughed Kazami "It would be shameful for a Sky not to be Flame active!"  
"Dad has come to fight Tsuna-chan!" sing-sang the tall blond man, making his daughter roll her eyes  
The next second, he was rushing toward his son, who barely reacted in time, Flames igniting and Mamoru appearing by his side. Kazami repressed a snort at her father's weapon – a pickax, really? - then frowned at her brother's retaliation.

"You see it too?"  
She turned her face slightly toward the cursed hit man on her shoulder "He is young, so it isn't that surprising I guess..." she sighed softly "Better it happened here and against him than in a more dangerous situation."  
"Indeed." nodded Renato "Well, seems like I still have things to teach him!" he added with an amused smirk

They watched in silence as father and son fought – and Tsuna may have raw power behind him, he was still steadily losing ground...  
One minute was left until the end of the first match when Reborn jumped down from the bambina's shoulder idly saying "Well, teaching time! Present Please!"

The next second, the small body started to change – and as the yellow pacifier hit the ground lightly, [Curse Release Complete] flashing on his watch, Renato Sinclair's adult form appeared, dragging Tsuna out of his father's latest attack with not even looking his way, while facing the CEDEF's boss "Chaos!" he greeted with a feral smile "I've come out to play!"  
"Oh..." drawled Iemitsu, eyes gleaming in answer "Sounds like fun, I've been meaning to _talk_ to you about your relation with by dear daughter!"

"What is dad doing!" muttered an unbelieving Tsuna to his sister "He isn't going to take on Reborn is he? This is madness! There's a sixty level gap! " he protested  
"And that's exactly why you were loosing." easily stated the Vongola Shadow  
Tsuna winced.

Because as much as he didn't like it – she was right, he had been loosing ground, despite the fact that he had easily thirty level more than his absentee father.  
"You saw the numbers, and you let yourself be blinded by arrogance." went on his sister "Look at them. **Look** at our father fighting, and tell me why you were loosing."  
He frowned – he didn't want to see Iemistu fight.

Because he may have grown tolerant of the man, he still couldn't really make himself consider him as family. That man wasn't really a father for him, rather a coworker or a friendly acquaintance. Sure enough, he knew now that Iemitsu loved his sister and him – but it didn't magically erase the years of abandonment and resentment.

Still, his tutor was using his curse-free time to teach him a lesson, and his sister had pointed him in the right direction, so he would watch and try to learn what they wanted to teach him...  
Truth be told, even though the Iemitsu clearly wasn't up to par against the world's strongest hit man, he was still managing to give him an impressive fight, giving it his all, and smiling widely, orange Flames bursting around him.

"He is good." he found himself forced to admit "He may not have the levels, but..." and suddenly he understood what he'd been doing wrong "He's got experience."  
"Lots of experience in true fights where he put his life on the line." nodded Kazami "We may never acknowledge him as a father, but we have to acknowledged him as a fighter, and an important part of the Vongola. This man isn't someone your can fight half-heartedly."

[Match end!]

"So, did you learn your lesson, Tsuna-kun?" asked the hit man as the pacifier found its way back to him  
The young Decimo nodded resolutely – next time, he wouldn't make the same mistake.

He never saw the bittersweet smile of his father.

¤.¤.¤

As soon as the match notification had come, Adelheid had dashed toward the roof – she had accepted to help because the Arcobaleno deserved to be freed, true, but also because she wanted a rematch.  
And this time, Hibari Kyoya wouldn't be disappointed by the end of the fight!

"Hn. Let's see if your claws grew." smirked the infuriating carnivore as she barged out in the sun, Flames igniting and weapon in hands

He didn't waste a second in attacking – but neither had she, air cooling around her as ice crept on the ground. Her frown grew, determination set; there would be no hiding this time she vowed, as ice blades grew on her arms.  
Dodging the cutting edge, Kyoya's smirk evolved in a wild smile.

Once more, alpha had been right – there was a carnivore ready to finally be freed within this small animal.

Perched on the edge of the roof's door, Fon was watching the fight, evaluating how his nephew has grown – and even if it was less blood-thirsty, he too was smiling. Because Kyoya had grown, tremendously, and not only in fighting prowess...  
By the time the ten minutes were up, Adelheid was panting, and broken ice was littered all across the roof, but she finally had her own smile on.

Because Kyoya's uniform coat had now a large laceration along its left arm.

¤.¤.¤

Enma shuddered when he saw his opponent.

They may be allied, and this tournament only a front, but he somehow doubted the Varia understood the meaning of the words 'holding back'. Earth Flames igniting, he prepared himself for the fight barely dodging the wave of throwing knifes coming his way...  
"Ushishi! The prince has come to play little Simon brat! Tell me, are you as interesting as our Decimo brat?"

From his post a few meters higher, Skull winced.  
Somehow, without knowing it, he completely shared Enma's feelings. Then he let the frown fade, indigo flames echoing in his eyes – tough fight or not, it didn't matter.  
He was the world's strongest Cloud still, and he would protect the kid who had so easily accepted to help him no matter what, and he had two tools for that – Kawahira's 'present' and the Vongola X-made Fang, even if less charged than the others.

The following minutes were bloody, and brutal – yet he was impressed by the young boss resolution, getting up times and times again; and judging by the mused comments, even the Varia was impressed, though he had his own peculiar way of phrasing it. He was pretty sure he'd learned a couple of swear words in the torrent of insults Belphegor was spewing non-stop...

The match was coming to an end when Skull saw it – an attack that Enma's wouldn't dodge – an attack too dangerous for him to be hit with.  
He didn't need to think as he stated, in a rush "Present Please!"

It was his first back to his adult body, contrary to the others Arcobaleno, seeing has he had been the last to be outfitted with a Vongola Fang – they had even considered not doing a Fang anyway, as the cure was nearly within reach, but had finally decided that it could still be useful during the battles.  
But he didn't have the time to relish in the feeling of finally being in a body that didn't feel weak, and too small – with a surprisingly elegant jump, the stunt-man was already in the air, not even bothering to try and parry the attack, simply taking it head on, flames rushing around in his body, free for the first time in a long time.

That attack hurt, and he hated that feeling, because having a body unnaturally resistant didn't mean he didn't feel pain even if he had a very high threshold for it.

Skull was tired when his body shrank, because it had been a long time since he'd done something like that. Still, that was okay, because Enma was alright.  
Reassuring the kid that he would be alright, he completely missed the prince's speculative glance – because Belphegor had knew that the Arcobaleno were each the strongest in their domain, but seeing someone coming as unscattered as that out of one of his strongest attack still was unnerving...

This was supposed to be the _weakest_ Arcobaleno?

¤.¤.¤

Gokudera didn't pout – but he was nearly there as he watched on the fight between Squalo and Takeshi. Everyone had agreed to battle one on one with the opponent they encountered during the fighting time, and as luck would have it, the Varia swordsman had tracked the Nigh Pack's dog as soon as the time had been announced.

They were in the school's backyard, which in ten short minutes had been trashed, and he had already seen Vongola Mist users sent by the Japanese CEDEF's branch thanks to Lavande insight, working hard at making everything seem normal – not trashed by a violent fight. To think some idiots dared think the CEDEF useless...  
Because Squalo had shown up alone, the Smoking Bomber was left on the side-line to watch the fight while the other two enjoyed their bloody spar.

At least, the shark was good, and analyzing a strong fighter's technique was always entertaining, otherwise he'd been bored to the point of tears. Still, he itched for a fight – the next time, he would be the one to fight, whoever the opponent was...  
"Voi! You were right in the future, doggy! You're no swordsman! But you make a passable killer!" high praise indeed, from the shark who was just unable to give out compliments

This time, Squalo hadn't went into the fight underestimating Takeshi, and immediately, it had shown – for they may be of a higher level than the Varia by now, even if the assassin squad had massively improved since the Ring Battles, they till had less battle experience than them...  
Squalo was a far better swordsman than Takeshi, that was clear enough, and now that he gave it his all, he also was scarily intelligent, able to guess some of the Night Pack member before he'd even done them.

All in all, by the time the ten minutes were spent, both were bloody – and smiling, and the fight could be considered a tie, if just.  
Takeshi had managed to make up for his lack of experience by sheer force of will and by learning from his opponent during the fight, confirming Squalo's assessment that he had a natural killer instinct, and Gokudera's own view that the Night Pack really didn't battle in the same way as the Day Squad did...

¤.¤.¤

Lavande was at work when her watch rang the count down to the start of the first match – and as she rushed out of the tall CEDEF building, she wondered on what she had been high the day she accepted to be one of the fighters.  
Its wasn't that she didn't know how to fight, of course not.  
She fought in a war and spent the decades following working in the underworld – and since Mizuki pointed out to her that for witches unlocking their Flames was perfectly manageable, and granted an uncanny aptitude for wandless magic, she became ever more lethal.

Still, she was no fighter, and up until now, never had she volunteered herself for a battle...  
But this wasn't any other normal battle, of course, and when she heard the plans and met all these peoples fighting to finally cure the Arcobaleno – when she heard that Iemitsu would be leading a team to represent Lal and Colonello – she was up and volunteering herself before she even registered what she'd done.  
So here she was now, dodging as she felt something coming toward her.

"Ah!" a laid back voice laugh "You're not only pretty, but good too, lady!"  
She easily recognized her opponent – Katou Julie.

The next few minutes Lavande spent dodging her own spells a good part of the time. Where Mist users manipulated their environment with their illusions, Sand users tended to mess with the people themselves she understood during this time.  
Julie was young, and it was easy to guess he had something to prove to himself behind his apparent easy-going attitude and mindless flirting. He was far from being a bad fighter too – but Lavande may not be a warrior, she was a survivor So in the few minutes where the teenage boy used his unique Flames against her, she had the time to think about a strategy.

The other half of the fight, Julie spent constantly on the defensive, Lavande apparating around him to dodge his abilities and mixing to her wandless spells her firsts illusions – and they weren't work of art like Chrome or Mukuro's, but they did work, and that was all she asked of them.  
Soon, the match end was announced, and the witch could guess what went on in the teenager's mind before his shoulders even started to slump.

"Eh." this time, his laugh was both bitter and defeated "I'm really useless am I?"  
"You're not."  
"What would you know!" he lashed out against her, tears flowing – but wasn't feeling them right now, wanting to hold on to his anger rather than those feeling he's had ever since he's been freed "I was the one to be possessed! And while that demon was eating at my mind, even weak little Enma-chan grew up and became a Boss! And now they've all left me behind, I'm a fucking weight slowing them down!"

Lavande arms came around he teens shoulder as she held him against herself, as she could nearly see Lavander Brown instead of Katou Julie...

"Your friends grew up for you," she said gently "You're certainly not a weight for them, and even if you feel like that, all you have to do is train to change it."  
"It's not that easy!"  
"Of course not," she agreed easily "Someone took over your mind, the simple fact you survived it is a miracle. Even thought it wasn't easy for Kaze-chan and the others to free your body, if you hadn't been strong, your mind would never have survived..."

At that, teen eyes' widened – hadn't he known that? No probably not, the Simon didn't even know about magic a week before apparently...

So Lavande did the only thing she could think of – and for the next two hours, she told him about a little girl who believed in fairy tales, and the green-eyed hero of her world, of the darkness growing in the shadows, forcing her to wake up to real life; of a broken teen-aged girl nearly mauled to death by a savage beast, that survived against all odds and rebuilt herself from scratches into a proud woman; of the green-eyed baby she was told to protect and how she had felt unworthy that day when she finally met again the hero of her childhood.

When Katou Julie finally managed to pull himself together and went back to his Famiglia he wasn't better yet, but he now knew he'd be better – eventually.  
"You did good."

Lavande was surprised by the affirmation – she had felt Andrea De Luca's presence sometimes along when she was talking to Julie, but hadn't said anything, focused on the hurting boy; but she sure didn't expect the thoughtful praise, nor the assessing glance he was now giving her.  
"So that's why her eyes are so old, isn't it?" he pursued "Reincarnation." he laughed "I guess no normal girl could ever be the one for Renato."

Lavande smiled at that – because by now, she knew that Andrea still considered the cursed hit man like a surrogate father, even if both were too stubborn to admit it.  
She didn't expect the following "Come, I'll treat you to dinner."  
It was only once they were sat at a table at a small restaurant that Lavande realized she was on a date with the hit man – the first one she accepted since before her daughter's birth.

Somehow, she didn't mind.

* * *

Kawahira was looking at the first day's fights results with a frown – not a single elimination, that was a shame. But he'd looked at the fights closely, and nothing was out of his expectations for now; Iemitsu fighting his son but not getting his watch before Reborn interfered was easy to guess at, the Simon's boy would have been eliminated if not for the Cloud Arcobaleno's interference, the shark had always been more interested in fights than tournament so his insistence on trying to kill his opponent rather than aim at the watch was understandable – and the boy's skills to survive him a wonderful show of talent...

The tournament always was a bit slow to start, with alliances and what not – once a couple of team would be out, then things would really get underway.  
Beside, it wasn't as if he really needed the tournament to have a true winner, it not as if he planned to free the Arcobaleno – or rather he did plan to free them, in a quite permanent way.  
His smile grew, as he though at the schedule for the next fights.

Meanwhile, deep underground, Kazami and the seven Vindice were still working, a large and complex series of intertwined layered circles precisely drawn on the ground, and partially inscribed...

* * *

The next day put the fighters on the edge, as hours went by without any announce. It was ten minutes past ten that evening when the message everyone had been impatiently waiting for appeared.

[ Fifty minutes until match start!]

With so much time in front of them, all of the fighters converged on the agreed empty zone.  
At eleven that night, an all out battle started in the abandoned Kokuyo Center. Most fighters had eager eyes, gleaming with anticipation – after all, the first day had been fun, but today, nothing would be held back...  
Flames flared to life and magic hummed.

¤.¤.¤

"Bambina, we've come to play!"  
"All three of you?" retorted Kazami, sounding both disbelieving, amused, and put out at the same time – which was quite a feat  
The next moment, Byakuran, Andrea and Squalo were rushing to attack – and Kazami was dodging, as they began their cat and mouse game. The girl couldn't held her smile, as she got into the fight; as she had said to her brother, they may have the upper hand level wise, all those fighters still had experience enough to still manage to be better than them.

But one thing was soon clear – those three were apex predators, not used to work in a group, and even though they didn't hamper each other, all of them too skilled for that, they still weren't at their best with the others around. She nearly pouted at this realization.

Well, if she wanted a fun fight, she'd have to lose a few admirers. Decision made, she soon was in the vicinity of where Gokudera and Takeshi were ganging on Lussuria and shouted "Dog! I've found you a hit man to play with!"  
Without missing a beat, her pack mate had jumped out of his fight, katana aiming for Andrea while laughing "Gee, alpha, your brother was right, you do attract dangerous predators!"

"Well, I do like a good fight and all, but those three idiots all came at me at once." she answered back easily – and not needing to explain anymore; this was Takeshi after all  
"Does that mean you like us better than the playboy, bambina?" asked Byakuran with an easy smile  
"Nah, it's just that I've already played with him plenty!" denied Kazami without missing a step, using a nearby tree as a jumping board to avoid the other's white dragon while blocking Squalo's weapon with Fuurin

The next moment, she opened Serpente's wings, to avoid Byakuran's attack, gaining a surprised look from him "I knew fighting you would be fun!" he crowed like a kid having found a new toy "Now if only that annoying Shark wasn't in my way!"  
"You're the one in the way!" growled back said shark

From his position a few branch higher in the tree she'd just jumped out, Kazami could feel Renato's annoyance at the two mafiosi growing – and the only reason he was still restraining himself from shooting at them was her own enjoyment of the fight, which he could easily understand. Even if he had particularly like the way she'd gotten rid of Andrea by dumping him on Takeshi...

Focusing herself on the fighters rather than her companion's emotions, Kazami called her aura around her, Hitohira no Senka setting the air ablaze. Squalo eyed the flickering flames warily, having seen her use this attack to kill his boss – but he was a proud assassin, and had seen the attack once already, and as such knew what it did.  
Kazami smile grew wider as the Varia leader lit his Flames for the first time since she saw him, Rain Flames neutralizing her Hitohira no Senka effect around him.

¤.¤.¤

Tsuna hadn't even thought about it twice, as the fight started...  
The second the message flashed

[Star of the match!  
Duration of the match : 00 30 00]

He'd jumped toward the CEDEF's boss. Reborn and his sister had taught him a lesson the day before, and he would be proving he understood what they said.

Iemitsu smiled, as Tsuna came at him, far different from the day before – cestus alight with his light orange Flames and eyes focused, his son had indeed understood what he'd been doing wrong the day before. And thanks to that, he had a chance to build a relationship with the teen.

He didn't think his daughter knew that he'd heard everything she said – but he didn't resent her, even if he did feel hurt at the idea that both his child didn't see him as a father figure; because Kazami was so much gentler than she knew herself and had still given him a chance when they worked together to free Timoteo from Xanxus' clutches.  
Even if he wasn't a father figure, he still was family to her, and he knew she'd tried to help Tsuna overcome his resentment toward him during that trip to the ryokan, but the boy hadn't been ready at that time. But now – now with their fists talking, Tsuna had to look at him properly, as a man rather than a vague idea.

Bit by bit, his experience started to loose in front of his son's fiery will.  
He'd never been prouder to be loosing a match...

From the top of one of the multiple derelict building, Colonello winced as he saw Iemitsu starting to loose ground. Truly, that boy of his has grown; much as he was reluctant to admit it, Reborn and that little bambina of his had done a good job with the newest Vongola Don.  
Still, this was an all out fight, and he wouldn't let his team loose like that!  
"Present Please!"

Sprawled on his stomach, he aligned the boy's watch in his sniper's telescope – at the same time six other watches. He may not have been the original choice as the Rain Arcobaleno, he still had survived the curse – Colonello had been trained by Lal, and she was the only one to be better than him...

Across the fighting ground, he saw the young Sawada boy's intuition perk up, and he jumped out of the way in a rush of Flames. Byakuran, too managed to evade him, which was impressive – and while he regretted not having be able to target the female twin, he didn't doubted that her intuition would have held true too.  
Squalo, who had had a bullet coming his way too, managed to avoid elimination by turning his hand side-way – he'd worn the black watch on his mechanical hand. Still, the inner mechanism were busted, which meant he was seriously hampered until he repaired it...

As for the rest of his targets – the young Simon Boss was good, but he hadn't been fast enough to dodge, which meant that Skull's team was now out. Fon's nephew would have been eliminated, hadn't his teammate switched position with him in one impressive show of Mist Flames – and gaining an annoyed glare from the wild teen – so the Storm Arcobaleno was still in the game.  
Verde's team leader hadn't been in sight when he shot, so he settled for his teammate as last target – and boy did Bianchi look annoyed at being eliminated; he wouldn't be getting in her way for a few weeks.

¤.¤.¤

Lancia couldn't help but let an annoyed frown on his face as the demonic user rushed toward him as their watches announced the start of the match.  
Even if they both were members of the Vongola X now, he still didn't like Rokudo Mukuro all that much, which was easily understandable given the past they shared, so he tended to stay out of the other's way.

But now, with the battle royal ongoing, there was no escaping it – the only solution would have been to ditch him on someone else, but everyone was already busy fighting. And Mukuro was fighting, playing with his illusions, trying to ensnare him or confuse him – but Lancia had been possessed by th teenager far too long not to be intimately familiar with his powers...

Which was also why to him, so much more than the others, the truth was evident in each and every move the Mist user was using. Mukuro had changed – the mean streak the teenager had possessed had lessened, his illusions were aiming to annoy and embarrass him, not humiliate or torture.  
He'd known, deep inside – and that was why he'd taken such care to avoid him – because _this_ Mukuro wasn't the one he hated, and he really didn't want to let go of his hate.  
Except now, fighting with the teenager, he could nearly feel the hate slip between his fingers, soon to be as gone as the old Mukuro was...

Then, he could feel the air rush around him – and at the same time as Bianchi's watch exploded, resulting in a terrifying glare toward the only who could have done that, the Arcobaleno hidden a few roofs away, Mukuro was jumping away.

Switching with his teammate to avoid their team being eliminated.

Lancia couldn't help but snort at the furious look on Hibari Kyoya's face – then he dodged the boy's tonfa, but not quite fast enough – the next second, the blade was destroying his black watch, eliminating team Verde, and he leaned against a tree, watching the rest of the fights.  
"So? Did this fight open your eyes?"

He smiled at Bianchi, as the hit woman joined him "It did." he admitted, before grumbling "Which is exactly why I didn't want it to happen."  
"Joining the Vongola X changed all of us."  
"That it did."

¤.¤.¤

Gokudera hadn't lost a second to jump into the fray when the fight had started – no way he was staying on the side-line this time!  
Takeshi had laughed merely, but let him take the lead against Lussuria, understanding quite well his frustration from the previous day – then, Kazami came barging in, ditching Andrea on the baseball player under his and the Sun Varia amused eyes.

"That Rain Guardian was right, that little Shadow of yours does attract the most dangerous men..." laughed the hand to hand fighter while managing to came closer to the bomber  
Gokudera winced, not able to dodge fast enough – he was more of a mid-range fighter, so having that Lussuria come to close really wasn't a good idea.  
The next moment, Koyo jumped between them, leaves whirling around him, and the Storm Guardian could see the floating umbrellas announcing that Leviathan wasn't too far – a glance exchanged with the boxer, and they switched opponent seamlessly gaining an approving crow from the eccentric Sun user "Such good teamwork from fighters of two different Famiglia! Let's all have fun together!"

Koyo's eye twitched, and he ditched his glasses, somehow feeling that behind the whole overwhelming persona was a truly gifted fighter...

As for Levi, seeing he didn't have the time to dodge out of the way of Gokudera's incoming wave of explosives, he deployed his umbrellas with a swift hand sleight, Flames igniting a shield between him and the incoming attack – the four umbrella delimiting the area of the shield.  
Gokudera felt his respect for the Varia Lightning user rise, as he had found him powerful but lacking in strategic thinking in his match during the Ring Battles and hadn't seen him fight that much in the future...

After that, he didn't have any time to think – because Lightning Flames may be vaulted for their defensives powers, Leviathan still was a skilled member of the assassination squad, and as such did much more than merely defend himself; still Gokudera managed to keep up with the tall man, and as the half hour time was coming to an end, finally nabbed the other's watch with a Storm enhanced dart.

¤.¤.¤

Lavande and Julie were fighting together against Gemma, the Giglio Nero's man all Flames alight – and they were having a tough time, seeing as the man was a powerful fighter.  
But still, the CEDEF's woman was smiling – because it was already clear that the Sand user was faring much better than the day before. He'd heard her – and better yet, he'd understood what she shared.

Then, the air rumbled, and the teenager's watch announced that his team was out of the fight. Lavande saw the boy sent her an apologetic glance before rushing to see how his boss was – but she waved him off with a smile, before focusing back on the fight. Alone, things would be far more complicated...  
"It was a good match, but you're no warrior." commented Gemma, Lightening gathering around him

Lavande shuddered – this would hurt, but she wasn't seeing any way out...

But the attack never was unleashed, as a sharp knife rushed past her ear and embedded itself in the Giglio Nero fighter's watch.  
"Well," laughed Gemma "Seems like you've got yourself a powerful protector." then, realizing how many women in the mafia would take this he added hurriedly "Not that you can't take care of yourself, of course!"  
The witch laughed lightly, reassuring him that she wasn't vexed, and went back into the fight for the few minutes remaining for the match.

* * *

In the end, both team Verde and team Skull had been eliminated – and while a lot of fighter had been eliminated, all the remaining teams had three spare fighters watches, that were swiftly put to good use.  
Exhausted but quite satisfied by the mad battle royal, most fighters were in bed when midnight came.

¤.¤.¤

[One minute until match start!]

And most fighters let out a torrent of swear words at the watches that came alive as soon as the clock went from 23:59 to 00:00.  
But there were fight to be fought, and so they were all up again – and all Vongola X fighters were oh so grateful for the Wardrobe System...

[Star of the match!  
Duration of the match : 00 05 00]

¤.¤.¤

Lavande groaned as her watch beeped, but dragged herself out of her bed, and soon was outside- this was pointless, she couldn't help but think, as she lived quite far from most of the other fighters.  
AS expected, she was back home five minutes later, nobody having made their way up to her residential area.

From his seat in a dark room, observing the few fights, Kawahira frowned – he'd liked the idea of annoying the fighters with two matches in rapid succession, but he hadn't thought about the distance problem.  
As such of team Colonello, only Iemitsu was in a position where he could attack anyone – and he was surprised knocked out by a grumpy Kazami, ho wanted to sleep; as for team Aria, they had taken residence in a large manor on the outer borders of the city, and as such were too far from the others too.

Finally, the Varia, while spouting out quite a few profanities, did make their way toward the area where most of the Vongola X lived...

¤.¤.¤

Belphegor went to fight Kazami, having enjoyed the glances he'd got of her fight against Squalo and Byakuran – and while he hadn't expected her bad mood at having been dragged out of bed, he still managed to goad her into a good fight.  
Even if her pack did most of the fighting.

The young prince was good – but now that the Vongola Shadow had had a few sparring sessions with Andrea, he was manageable, and contrary to the rest of the Varia squad, he didn't have the asset of having years of experience on her, seeing as he was the youngest of them.  
Within the five minutes of that day's match, the Varia Storm user had lost his watch, and Kazami happily went back to sleep, under her brother's bemused look – as for Iemitsu, he went directly from knocked out to back to sleep...

Once more, Tsuna wondered if he was the only normal person in the mafia as he got back to his bed.

¤.¤.¤

Squalo followed Belphegor, decided to play around with the other twin.  
While Tsuna was good fighter, and could think pretty fast, Squalo was still better – and the kid sadly lacked the killing instinct his sister had; in other words, because he wasn't fighting for his life, he wasn't as good as he cold be.  
Just for that, the swordsman was thankful that the match would last only five minutes.

And of course, he did shatter his watch in those five minutes.  
"Eh," muttered said boy wryly "Even with one hand out of service I still can't compare to true killers, can I?"  
"You're too kind." answered Squalo – but it wasn't really a critic, rather a statement; after all, it was thanks to this inherent kindness, added to his unshakable will, that people could believe him when he said he would change the underworld

And because the young Vongola was kind, but also intelligent, he understood all that the shark meant in this single small affirmation.

¤.¤.¤

As for Levi, he bumped into Takeshi a few seconds into the start of the match – and while the match ended in a draw, it was a close thing, for the teenager was good.  
Still, he had his pride as a Varia quality member, and what the other had in strength and instincts, he made up with experience and quick thinking.  
In a way, it was a bit reassuring, to see the young Vongola X so powerful.

After all, they would be the one leading the Famiglia soon enough, and with this ambition of changing the underworld the new Vongola Don had, they would need this power.  
And well not having any adversaries on par with them was dangerous for the Varia, as it could meant becoming complacent.  
Complacent people died in the mafia world.

So as the five minutes were up, and each was getting back to his own bed, Leviathan was already drawing up his new training plan for the following months...

* * *

When morning came, Kazami decided on skipping school completely for the day – leaving her black watch with brother, she spent the day underground with the Vindice.  
By night fall, they were ready.

" _ **We've managed to hide the circle for now, but the second we start the ritual, the power surge will be too important to be hidden."**_

[Thirty minutes until match start!]

From his position in the cave, Tsuna fidgeted.  
In a corner, the Tech Team was monitoring the Flames Decoy deployed across town.

[Star of the match!  
Duration of the match : 00 15 00]

In another corner, the Mist users were working together, hiding each decoy within an illusion of the fighters and Arcobaleno.  
And in the center of the cave, seven Vindice were each positioned in a secondary layer of circle, Black Flames and power surging around them.

In the inner-layer circle, nine Arcobaleno ignited their Flames, Lal and Colonello Sharing one spot, Aria and Yuni another.  
Then Kazami relinquished any control on her aura, power curling lovingly around her, Soul Art echoing within the whole chamber.

¤.¤.¤

The Flame Decoy did their job, as Kawahira didn't notice immediately that something was amiss.  
He noticed a power surge, but dismissed it as a couple of the fighters going all out, and started switching between fights to find those that could commandeer so much Flames.  
It's only when he realized that this didn't come from the fighters that the old man started to notice something was happening out of his control. Leaving the room from where he monitored the matches, he apparated in one random fighting place.

And immediately understood that he'd been duped.

Destroying the Mist constructs with a wave of hand and Flames to reveal the Flame Decoy hidden within them, he snarled. How dare those instincts play with him!  
Focusing on the power surge, and swiftly pinpointing it, he rushed in the right direction.

 _ **"Once he's detected us, nothing will prevent him from getting to us. So the only solution is to slow him down, to guide him where we want..."**_

Kawahira felt the barrier – wards, these were wards; so they were dallying with magic users weren't them? No matter, wizards' powers were nothing but child plays for him. He sent his powers toward the wards – sure he could just power through them, but those things nearly always had a weakness, so why not take advantage of it?  
With a smirk, he found it – there was a passageway linking the surface to the underground cave from where the power surge was coming from, and the entrance made for a natural weakness, probably to account for permitting passage for a lot of people.

With a rush of power, he brought the wards falling down around him and engaged in the tunnel.

¤.¤.¤

"The outer wards have been breached as predicted." announced Kiba from the corner where the Mystic Team was monitoring Checker-Face's progress  
Tsuna relayed the info via the team chat, and higher in the tunnel, all members of the Day Squad, Night Pack, Alien Force and Varia sans their leader prepared for the encounter.

 _ **"From what we know about his power levels, he'll saw us as annoyances rather than enemies. And the second he counter-attack, we're dead if we're caught in it."**_

All the fighters threw all their long ranges attacks at the man in an iron hat, who didn't even seem phased as explosives, lethal potions and Fire enhanced weapon rained toward him.  
They switched to mid-range as he came nearer till without any avail – then repaired for close-ranged combat.  
Finally fed up, the powerful being flared his Flames – and all fighters presents disappeared.

"I really hate running away," grumbled Gokudera as they reappeared near their team leader "But with this kind of insane power, we'd been crushed."  
The fact that not even the Varia protested the affirmation was telling.

They had all been introduced to Chaos' Game the day before, just to give them a mean to get away from Kawahira when the time came. Tsuna had asked why the Giglio Nero or Simon couldn't be added too – but his sister had pointed out that the slots they had available were only for Vongola members; it was just the way the game worked.

¤.¤.¤

Checker-Face felt a spark of annoyance as he came to a second layer of wards, far more powerful than the first one at the end of the passageway.  
He was near his goal, he could tell – and the annoyance morphed into dread and fury as he felt the pacifiers powers he was so familiar with pulse. Someone was messing with the Tri-ni-siette!

Flames roaring, he forced his way through the barrier, and it came crashing down around him, bursting into a large cave filled with people and twirling power.  
His attention went toward the Vindice, assembled in a circle around the Arcobaleno, a small teen-aged girl in the center of a massive ritual circle, the like of which he hadn't seen in centuries. Those fools were playing with powers they didn't understand about! He made to rush toward them, but found himself stopped by a group of fighters.

He frowned – these weren't people he could just kill, some among them were already slotted to be the next chosen generation of Arcobaleno as soon as he took care of this mess.

¤.¤.¤

Tsuna, Byakuran, Squalo, Takeshi, Kyoya, Mukuro and Andrea had been dubbed the most likely to be chosen by the Tri-ni-siette administrator – as such they were the only ones that could fight against the man who wanted to ruin their life without fears.  
The others were mostly attacking from afar, growing more and more frustrated at the lack of affect anything they did had on the man they were fighting, while he was trying to  
get past the seven fighters without killing them.

Of course, they hadn't been deemed the strongest for nothing, and while they weren't leaving a dent on Kawahira, they still were preventing him from getting to his goal. Seeing they were getting nowhere, the man finally decided to try and go another route "You have to let me through! You don't know what you're doing," he shouted  
"Oh," but we **do** know what we're doing." calmly affirmed Tsuna – and the Flames around him had never been stronger  
"Messing with the Tri-ni-siette is dangerous!"

"Of course it is." he admitted, his calm behavior contrasting with the other's unusual agitation  
"Then what are you doing!"  
"Repairing a flawed system made by a flawed species."  
"What are you talking about!"

"About the origin of the Tri-ni-siette, of course." idly commented Mizuki from the Mystic Team corner "It's a bit easy, don't you think? Your people are the one who destroyed the balance and put our planet in danger, yet it's us that should pay the price to maintain the balance?" her eyes grew cold "Seems to me like you never grew out of the arrogance that put the Earth in jeopardy!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! The Tri-ni-siette may be a harsh system, but it works!"  
"And it's not like you would waste your time trying to help the lesser species." she retorted back "As long as it works, you don't really care, do you? It's not your people?"  
"There's no way of changing the system." he protested "This is why I've been tasked to protect it!"

¤.¤.¤

"Well good news for you! The system has been changed, and doesn't need your protection anymore."  
Kawahira turned toward the new voice, and found himself faced with green eyes still glowing with powers, seven silhouettes covered in black and nine adults around her.

"What have you done!" he paled, as he saw the Arcobaleno back to their proper form, pacifier nowhere in sight  
"What you should have done centuries ago." she answered, designing the large ritual circle slowly powering down around her "I freed the Arcobaleno."  
"Foolish girl! Their powers are needed for the balance!"

"Not anymore, no." she denied – and he finally saw, and felt, the familiar power still pulsing in seven smaller circles  
His eyes widened – they had powered the pacifiers on the Ley Lines, just like Atlantes of old!

"Your time is long gone, Atlante. The Tri-ni-siette has new protectors, and won't need to steal life anymore. Either go and finish your life in peace, your fight here and now, and die." simply stated the girl  
He laughed.  
Did she think it was that easy?  
"I cannot just leave the Tri-ni-siette," he contradicted "It is my burden and my duty. And others will fade while I'll stay."

"You are long live," nodded Kazami "But make no mistake, you're no immortal and your time is running out, whether you like it or not."  
"As for us fading," took over Bermuda, letting his hood down along with his fellow Vindice "We won't. What is already dead cannot die a second time, can it?"

Kawahira took in the new look of the Vindice, and the way they acted around the green-eyed girl. She was the one who did this, and changed the Tri-ni-siette?  
"Your species hasn't been the superior one, nor our ours the lesser one for a long time, Atlante." she stated "Don't be so surprised to realize we've surpassed you."

¤.¤.¤

"I guess I've been deposed, then." he finally admitted – and this admission lifted the weight of years of duty, replacing them with the weariness and loneliness he'd been pushing off for millenniums "But," and this time there was true sorrow in his eyes "The Arcobaleno aren't the only ones tied to the Tri-ni-siette."  
"I know." nodded the girl, to the surprise of everyone save the Vindice around her – she let a bit of power seep through her eyes for him to see, and simply stated "Put your affairs in order as you wish, live a bit without this burden. Come find me when you want to be freed too."

"Just like that?"  
"Gifting Death is easy." she nodded "It was preserving life that was so hard here. Just don't take more than fifteen years."  
Most seemed nonplussed at the time-limit, Kawahira noticed; yet neither the Vindice nor the Sun Arcobaleno seemed surprised, he noted.  
With a nod, he disappeared.

 **[Life Quest Complete!** +100 000XP]  
 **[Congratulation!** You've completed the Mafia Verse first suite of Life Quests! +500 000XP  
 _Mastery System unlocked!]  
_ **[System log:** Mastery level can are the levels between 200 and 300. Once you reach level 200 your Specialty Class will be able to evolve into a Mastery Class with improved bonuses and new abilities.]  
 **[Level up!** Your are now Specialty Level 29!  
 _+8SP, +2PP]_

Tension fell, and Takeshi smiled "Talk about a let down, and here I thought it would end with an epic showdown between alpha and the old man!"  
Most laughed merely at that, feeling themselves come down from the adrenaline rush induced by the all operation.

As for the Arcobaleno, they were still torn between joy at being, finally whole, Flames singing around them like they hadn't in decades and fear of it being but a dream. None of them gave a second thought at the now gone Checker-Face.

"You don't resent me for letting him go?" Kazami asked to Bermuda  
"There was no greater revenge against this man than taking away the Tri-ni-siette from him." answered the Vindice "Death would only be a liberation for him." an amused smirk "One that you will give him sooner or later. After all, just like your brother, you are too kind, if not in the same way..."

* * *

It had been strange going back to normal after that.  
Maman had been told that Renato was Reborn's older brother, and his replacement as a tutor for Tsuna. Of course, as he wasn't a kid like Reborn, he had been given his own room, much to his dismay and Tsuna's amusement.

All of the ex Arcobaleno had gone around to make a new place for themselves in the world – Skull, the only who hadn't been part of the underworld before, stuck with the Simon Famiglia, and as such was a frequent visitor at headquarter.  
Verde was lost into his nearest lab, making his name famous once more in the scientific sphere, gossips of the return of Leonard de Vinci second coming spreading fast.  
Lal kept with her work in the CEDEF, as did Colonello in Mafia Island – and the Rain Arcobaleno was also coming up with new way to ask the military girl in marriage each day, only to be refused again and again; everyone knew it was only a matter of time until she said yes.

Fon went back his work in the Triads, but regularly came back to see his family and train his nephew.  
Viper – and what a surprise Viper's adult form had been! - had in Tsuna's mind one of the funniest reaction, as apparently she hadn't seen Kazami with her Soul Imprints before the ritual. And when she finally did see them, she had immediately recognized the faded scar, and completely changed the way she acted around Kazami – and yes, Viper was a girl, and hadn't that been a surprise; heavy clothing did hid her body, but did nothing to change a clearly feminine voice...  
Viper was a witch, and her magic had been sealed because of the Arcobaleno curse, but it didn't mean she cut all links with the magical world – she kept tab from afar on her native England, and while she had know Kazami was reincarnated, she hadn't know just from whom she'd been reincarnated.

To say the Varia had been stunned when their money-loving Mist user promised help anytime _for free_ to the Vongola Shadow was putting it lightly.

Aria and Yuni, now no longer doomed to dying young, went back to their Famiglia, but often wrote or called, the ties between Vongola and Giglio Nero stronger than ever.

¤.¤.¤

As for Renato, as life went back to a normal routine, he went to Mizuki.  
Who of course, already knew exactly what he wanted to ask and had answers ready.

"There is a number of different ways to marry in the magical world." she pushed a heavy tome open under his eyes "This is the one Fred and her had settled on when they were engaged. It still is the one that suits her best." a smile "Read this and come to me for the requirement later..."  
The hit man obeyed, knowing better than to go against the strange witch instructions.

The book Mizuki lent him was throughout, and it explained not only the ritual – but also what differences it held with other rituals of the same kind, and why. He didn't notice the small smile on his face as he read – yes, he could see why the bambina would chose this ritual, and he liked it too.

Marriage ritual of old were thoroughly binding, and in accordance with the mentalities of the middle-age, gave much more freedom to the man than the woman – as she was bound to fidelity but not him, and other such requirement that sounded archaic today but had been considered normal at the time.  
Modern rituals went two ways, demanding the same from both – ensuring fidelity, companionship, quality of life and such – and could be dissolved, either by the couple deciding it together, or when one went against the agreed terms of the ritual. As the one who caused the dissolution was recorded, it was considered quite shameful.

Finally, there were some that didn't dare perform a ritual and simply went for a ceremony and legal binding. While it was quite usual in America, most European and Asians tended to think it a proof of a feeble relationship – and after reading a bit about the rituals, Renato found himself agreeing. Why marry if you didn't think you could respect the marriage agreements from the start? Especially since most rituals accounted in different couple asking for different things in their vows.

And then, there was the ritual chosen by Kazami.  
Taken from the Druidic Old Ways, the hand-fasting could both be a betrothal or a wedding – but above all, it was the wording that had been chosen to go with it that talked to the independent hit man just as much as it must have talked to the wizarding world hero.  
He still hadn't noticed that he was smiling when he closed the book and went back to Mizuki...

¤.¤.¤

Iemitsu stared at the hit man – once he was over his shock, then denial, he knew that this had been bound to happen from the moment Renato Sinclair had been freed from his curse.  
Still, being told "I'm marrying your daughter, deal with it." was surprising.  
Oh sure enough, the man hadn't said it like that – but it was exactly what he'd heard. This was not even a demand, but a statement!

Yet it was strangely fitting – because he just knew it wouldn't go well with his beloved Kaze-chan if anyone had to ask her hand to him. She was far too independent to tolerate something like that – and the idea of that man asking for something?  
Laughable.  
Still, because his instincts were prodding, he asked "Why the rush?"

At that, the hit man took a long look at him, assessing him, then finally said "For the same reason she gave a time-limit to Checker-Face."  
And just like that, Iemitsu knew that his lovely daughter, with her eyes far too old for a fifteen year old and her powers far too strong for a human had a limited time left to live. Now he understood why the hit man was so hurried – he closed his eyes a second, fighting to keep his emotions under control, to keep at bay the strong urge to deny it, to lash out at the nearest thing, to put the blame on anyone...

Urge finally under control, he opened back his eyes, forcing his voice to keep a happy tilt – and though Renato could see through his mask, he didn't say anything "So where will it be?" at the nonplussed look he got in answer, he laughed "Well, you'll tell me once you've spoke with Kaze-chan then."  
"Spoke about what?" asked Kazami's voice as she entered the house with her brother, both just out of school  
"Ah! That's between the two of you," answered lightly her father "Come, Tsu-kun, let's have a father and son talk!"  
In normal time, the teenager would have balked – but a look at Iemitsu's eyes silenced any protestation he had, and he followed the blond man out of the living room without a word.

Kazami turned toward her hit man, intrigued – and the man pushed the tome Mizuki gave him earlier, open to the correct page, and asked bluntly "Marry me?"

Because he may have been, once upon a time a renowned womanizer who knew everything there was to know about romanticism and and how to woo woman – but this was his bambina, and there was no way he would treat her with all the falseness and pretense he always felt those 'sweet' gestures that easily landed women in his bed to be.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the open page – but she soon guessed who was behind this – and with a smile and a nod, she accepted.

¤.¤.¤

They had settled on the winter solstice for the ritual – an unusual for a wedding ritual, but one that worked quite well for the two of them.

As for the place – after wondering about it for a bit, they settled on Italia, securing the authorization of the Italian Ministry for Magic to held the ritual in the Iron Fort garden.  
Italian wedding were rather small and intimate occurrence generally – but this didn't take into account the fact that Italians in general and mafiosi in particular had quite a large definition of family.  
After a long discussion with everyone wanting to be present, which ended in gun shots, it was decided than most would wait at the Iron Fort, where a banquet would be held, while a small number witnessed the ritual.

It had been snowing for three days when the day of the ceremony came, as such Mizuki, who'd been asked to be the one conducting the ritual, went to prepare the garden during the day, clearing of snow the large circular area that had been chosen earlier and was already delimited by a circle of small waist-height engraved standing stones.  
While they weren't necessary for the ritual, tradition usually had marriage rites held in stone circle, which weren't really numerous in Italia, even magical Italia.

As such, the Fae had decided to make her stone circle – and when he heard her reason, Timoteo immediately gave her the budget and authorization for it, as these kind of enterprise wasn't cheap and it would be done in his garden. So the Iron Fort was now the proud owner of a magical stone circle that would in the years to come be used numerous time as the ties between Vongola and magical world stayed strong...

A simple circle was drawn by connecting the rune stones with vine and ivy, with the few chosen to be present standing bare feet within the circle – Iemitsu and Tsuna, all the Guardians, Kiba, Kyoko, Timoteo and Andrea.  
Of course, Kazami had wanted Maman here too – but then, it would have meant telling her the truth about a lot of thing, and Iemitsu finally decided himself to explain to his children just why their mother didn't know about the underworld.  
Their father had invented some kind of story for Nana, that she had believed surprisingly easily – but then again, this was a side effect of the memory-wipe she had asked to have that made her more gullible when it came to him in order for her not to gain suspicions about the very thing she wanted to forget about.

Both twins had found it particularly sad – and it had lessened a bit more the lingering resentment they had toward Iemitsu – but they accepted it as Nana's choice, even if their mother didn't remember anymore making that choice.

In the center of the circle, Mizuki faced Kazami and Renato - the hit man wearing like always a suit, Kazami in a simple but beautiful dress made, of course, by Haru.  
Neither of them had wanted elaborated clothes, and the rest of their friends and families had followed suit, dressed well but not overly formal.

"Sawada Kazami, Renato Sinclair," Mizuki's voice echoed clearly in the cold, magic putting power to her words "with this ritual you are declaring your intent not only in front of your family and friends, but in front of the gods. Are you aware of this and willing to go trough?"  
"We are." both confirmed

"For how long do you wish to be bound in magic?"  
"For so long as our love shall last."

With a steady hand ,the blond Fae took her friend's hand, slashing with the silver blade in her hand, then the hit man's hand, doing the same, before clasping the two bleeding hands together "Blood be shared, that two become one."  
A green braided rope was looped around the two hands "Spirit be shared, that two become one."  
A second braid, blue this time, was added, as she stated "I do not give one to other, for you are your own free person, but you can each share yourself with the other if it is your wish."  
The third braid, a white one, joined the two first "This knot isn't a chain to jail you but a freely taken bond to unite two into one, for so long as you love shall last."

With that, she tied the three ropes around their wrists "Blessed be this union by elements, that your love shall last through this life and the next, so that you may be reborn and meet again, and love... and remember."  
Renato remembered how fitting he'd found those words, hidden in the old tome, as if written for them - Kazami remembered how those words had called to them the first time she saw them, at the eve of war, afraid to lose her loved war; how those words had called to her even more strongly when her hit man had proffered that old book to her...

"So mote it be." they breathed as one, ending the ritual  
And the magic that had built up during the small ceremony flashed silver around the two of them, before sinking into their wrists.

With that, Mizuki carefully slipped the intertwined ropes pulsing with magic revealing that the cuts had been healed, lightly glowing in silver, and a small imprint had been tattooed on each wrist – the Hallow symbol inscribed within an Arcobaleno pacifier.  
Both knew that this mark was there to stay – so long as their love lasted.

"The ritual has been completed." nodded the Fae with a smile "The Ministry owl should follow soon enough to formalize the ritual recording within the magical word."  
"If only paperwork was so efficient without magic." commiserated Timoteo at the affirmation, as everyone approached to congratulate them

Soon after that, the small wedding party made it's way back to the Iron Fort, within which a feast waited for them. The party that followed was loud and merry, and if anyone noticed when Renato and Kazami slipped out, nobody said anything – not wanting to be shot by the short-tempered hit man.

When morning came, the newly wed couple had disappeared during the night – they wouldn't be seen for three months.

* * *

 **Sawada Kazami speLV25:**

Strength: 35(53)  
Agility: 131(229)  
Endurance: 35(44)  
Intelligence: 69(114)  
Wisdom: 110(165)  
Charisma:44(59)  
Luck: 57(77)

¤/¤/¤

HP/FP : 491/1709  
Dam/ F Dam: 412/492  
Speed/ F Speed: 693/495  
Critic/ F Critic: 545/541  
Def/ F Def: 140/233


	24. Epilogue

Well, here is the end...  
Which I always find the hardest to write and never is really satisfied with but well...  
I know a lot of things aren't really detailed, but I felt that most of it had been hinted at enough not to need too much explanations.  
I may still come back to this ending to change it a bit. I still have trouble believing it's over O_o  
Thank you for everybody who followed me to the end!

* * *

Peace and quiet hadn't lasted that long after the Arcobaleno had been freed – as per their deal with the Vindice, the Vongola took over more and more of their small job.  
In the two year that followed, Tsuna also took on more and more responsibilities as the Vongola Decimo, soon having control over all the Eastern part of the Vongola empire.  
But it's only when the twins were seventeen that the Vongola X finally got a new Life Quest – and this new suite of Life Quest were the ones that saw Tsuna through his goal of changing the underworld.

When the news reached that Kazami and Renato had had their first child, when Kazami was twenty, the underworld shuddered – who knew how terrifying the spawn of the world's greatest hit man and the Vongola Shadow would be?  
The first child, Adrian, was a boy with his father's hair and his mother's green eyes, and had powerful Flames and magic coursing through his body from a young age. All of the Guardians dotted on him as a cute little nephew. A little sister, Melania followed the next year, becoming the Vongola princess.  
Both would grew up to be their cousin Kazuo's Moon and Mist Guardians – and both had inherited the same alternate version of Chaos Game.

As for Tsuna, he and Kyoko had a beautiful wedding at the Iron Fort when they were twenty-three, and Tsuna had finally taken over all the duty from the old Timoteo Vongola.  
The ceremony was private, like it had been for his sister, but the function that followed was massive, with all allied Famiglia invited.  
The next heir to the Vongola was born nine months later, much to the amusement of every Vongola X...  
By the time said heir grew up to take over from his father and become the Undicesimo, he had three younger siblings, and the underworld was vastly different from what it had been before his birth.

The Vindice, while still the upholder of the Omerta, were also the main gardians of the Tri-ni-siette, a duty they took seriously seeing how these items had brought so much suffering.  
They also worked closely with the Vongola, and between the Vongola new policies and their role as allies of the Vindice, they soon were know as the Underworld Protectors, with Kazami known as the one whjo worked the closest with the feared Omerta Guardians - and the only one to have Night Flames without being a Vindice member.  
Those Flames, and the Vongola rising fame made her soon know as the Vongola Shadow, than simply as the Shadow - for there was only one Shadow, and anyone going against the Omerta or the Vongola learned to fear her.

¤.¤.¤

When Kazami Sinclair died at thirty-three, she felt like she had lived a far better life, even if she was just as young as the first time she died. Having known for a long time she wouldn't live old, she'd enjoyed her life to the fullest, and was ready when Death came for her - letters and memories had been given out to her beloved, she already could see that her children had a Sky, and her brother had done it - he'd changed the underworld, just as he'd decided when they were thirteen.  
She was proud of her family.

After that, Renato Sinclair became even more terrifying for the enemies of Vongola – and became both father and mother for his two children.  
For three years, he kept on to his duties – but it was clear to all that he was barely living without Kazami.

When three years had gone by, he went to see Tsuna "I've come to say my goodbyes."  
"I'm surprised you lasted so long."  
"Life gave me a chance to find her back when we got the gods blessings." he said – Tsuna nodded, he remembered how elusive the ex Arcobaleno had been the godly blessing he'd been gifted with so long ago "But I couldn't leave when Adrian and Melania were young."  
"Kazami would be mad with you." smiled the Decimo, amused

"They are old enough now, and they have found their Sky." he took out a few things from his inventory – letters and items to give to the Vongola X and his family  
"Good luck, Renato."  
Tsuna was answered by a smile – then the man that he met as his tutor and went on becoming his brother-in-law, and a father figure in all but name, disappeared, never to be seen again.  
Renato and Kazami's children weren't surprised when Tsuna decided to be honest and told them why their father was gone. While they were sad, they didn't resent the man, which impressed Tsuna, as he didn't know if he would have been so forgiving - but Adrian and Melania knew their parents better than anyone else, and were simply grateful that their Papa had delayed his departure for so long for them.

As he grew older, the Vongola Decimo would often wonder whether the hit man had found back his bambina – but that was alright, because he knew he'd have his answer when the time came to meet Death.


	25. Game On 20 is up!

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and PM after the end of my first story!  
I'm starting to publish the second adventures of Harriett Potter in **Game On 2.0** s/12037976/1/Game-On-20  
Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
